Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Trouble
by rosidkeren
Summary: The Love Story between Yuuno and Nanoha in Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Trouble, both of them will be have many trouble in the future,many Strong magician come 1 by 1 to testing and destroy their love. Will be they survive or will be they both die?
1. Chapter 1 Awakening

**Author's Note:**

This story is going to have Yuuno X Nanoha in it, fristly i need to apologize if the reader hate Yuuno X Nanoha, this fanfiction is mainly focused on Yuuno and in the future will be cross over with other story it has ever heard or read and see.

* * *

><p><strong>Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Trouble<strong>

**Chapter 01 **

**AWAKENING**

**A WEEK AGO - MONDAY**

Nanoha lied on her bed, and held Raising Heart between her fingers, staring at her device. The device brought her back to when she first met with wounded ferret with red gem in his neck and what she has been through in her life. Someone was always there for here, the one who gave her strength and power, the one who taught her magic and make me encounter blonde magical girl with burgundy eyes also known Fate Tertarosa and now Fate become my best friend.

Yuuno Scrya.

She has known Yuuno for eleven years now, frist meeting she don't know the ferret actualy is a human until she shock known the ferret change form to cute boy with blonde hair. she suddenly felt that she owed him something. She took away Raising Heart from him, which was originally his. Remorse and guilt filled her as she thought of the librarian.

_I… I need to return him. He… despite him being one of the best defensive mages, he… I… I want him to have the power to retaliate back, and somehow if he can accept it, then I can have more time to be with him… This feeling…Yuuno… I think I'm… Nanoha clutched Raising Heart close to her chest, and started to think about her plan._

* * *

><p><strong>TUESDAY<strong>

"Shari, Mary, I need your help to create a device," Nanoha looked at the two women.

"A device? Why do you need a device when you already have Raising Heart?" Mary asked curiosity.

"It's for someone else. I was wondering, can you make a device which is exactly like Raising Heart, except that it is green?" The brunette took out her device and handed it to Mary.

Just then, Hayate, Fate, the Wolkenritter and the four forward members came into the maintenance room.

"Nanoha, for whom are you creating this device for?" Fate asked.

"Ahh… Well, it's for someone I knew for a very long time…" Nanoha trailed off.

Hayate, Fate and the Wolkenritter exchanged glances, and looked at Nanoha questioningly.

"It's for Yuuno?, this device. I… I felt that I somehow owed him something; after all, I was the one who took Raising Heart away from him and…" The brunette blushed.

"Nanoha… If it's for someone you like, and if it's Yuuno, then you can be assured that we are helping you to create the device, which, come to think of it, is a matching pair!" Hayate said excitedly.

"Raising Heart is red in colour, and the device you are making for Yuuno would be green; also that Yuuno and you are wearing the same green ribbon in your hair… Awww!" Shamal cupped her own face with her hands.

Nanoha blushed so furiously that even the tips of her ears are red; her face is as red as a tomato now.

* * *

><p><strong>WEDNESDAY<strong>

Fate, Nanoha, Hayate and the Wolkenritter were all cramped up in the seats in the mechanic room. Raising Heart was floating gently in a tube, attached to the table. The forwards grinned; all of them are looking forward to seeing a new device being created.

Mary and Shari was sitting in front of a lot of screens and analysing the data of Raising Heart.

"Include everything that Raising Heart has, please." Nanoha spoke.

"Everything? Including Excellion Mode and Blaster Mode?" Shari exclaimed.

"Yes everything include experience battle and the Raising Heart device core system it self" Nanoha smiled.

"Since Raising Heart is being replicated, we should put in some more abilities for Yuuno…" Signum voiced out.

"Let's put a Sword Mode and Riot Blade onto the device! Yuuno would look good with a sword!" Fate suggested.

Mary nodded and requested Fate for Bardiche.

"Copying Riot Blade onto the new device… Also adding a Sword Mode for it… Anything else all of you want to add?" Mary's fingers worked on the keyboards.

"That should be more than enough for Yuuno; we don't even know if he is willing to accept the new device or not." Hayate said.

"And don't forget to make the device green, because that's Yuuno's favourite colour," Vita reminded Shari.

"The new device would be finished in about two days. After that, we need to test it out." Mary informed everyone. The three aces, the Wolkenritter and the forwards went out to start their delayed training.

* * *

><p><strong>THURSDAY<strong>

"Yuuno-kun?" Nanoha asked softly when she entered the Infinity Library. Thirty librarians were flying up and down the library, carrying books.

The brunette soared up high, eyes darting around for the librarian.

"Miss Takamachi, are you looking for Boss?" One of the male staff asked.

Nanoha nodded and she was lead further up the library, where it was deserted. A green Mid-Childa magic circle spun and glowed softly above her. Thanking the male librarian, Nanoha flew up to meet Yuuno.

The Chief Librarian saw her and beamed warmly. He waved a hand and the dozen books lingering around him stacked up into a neat pile.

"Nanoha, what brings you here?"

"I was wondering if you could come some where with me just the two of us cause i have something important to tell you yuuno-kun. Do you have time on next Monday?"

"I'm free for the whole day on Monday, so I can make it. In the morning, right?" Yuuno answered.

"Don't you have to work in the library? How is it that you're free for the whole day?"

"There are no requests for sensitive information from the branches and the library is closed on Monday, because I'm going to re-organise the library on Tuesday. There are still some books that are not returned to the library yet, so I have to wait for another day. The TSAB told me I could have next Monday off in preparation for the re-organisation on Tuesday," stated the chief librarian.

"I see. By the way, why are you the only one up here? Your staffs are all over the place further down!" Nanoha inquired.

"This part of the library is strictly off-limits to my employees; the books in this part of the library are categorized as sensitive information, thus they cannot come here. I stay here for most of the time." Yuuno explained.

Nanoha nodded in understanding and with a smile, she said a goodbye to the chief librarian and made her way back to Section Six.

* * *

><p><strong>FRIDAY<strong>

"Nanoha-san, the device is all finished!" Shari and Mary presented the Ace of Aces with the new product. The device was charming; it was the exact copy of Raising Heart, except that it's green in colour.

Everyone breathed in delight at the new device; Nanoha was as happy as a lark when she took the device in her hand.

"If it's like Raising Heart, I'm certain Yuuno-kun can use it with ease!" Nanoha said out loud, and had a dreamy expression on her face.

Her friends stared at Nanoha in curiosity; they have never seen her like this before. Fate, Hayate and the Wolkenritter talked mentally.

_I've never seen Nanoha-chan like this before! What's gotten into her? Hayate started._

_I think she's in love! That's why she wanted to make a device for Yuuno so suddenly! They've liked each other for so many years now, and Nanoha's taking the first step! Fate giggled softly._

_It's about time they got together! Sometimes I wished I could use Graf Eisen and smash them together. Vita smirked._

_We should look forward to next Monday; I wonder what Nanoha-chan would do… Shamal clapped her hands together._

**SATURDAY**

Nanoha lied on her bed, and held Yuuno-kun new device between her fingers, staring at her device. Nanoha held tightly in between her cest and then kissing it gently and said "Yuuno-kun" she blused after kissing it. Suddenly she hear Vivio voice called her, "Nanoha Mama are you there, i am coming" Vivio entering Nanoha room Shyly and climbing on the bed .

"Mama what's that in your hand green marble cristal in yout hand" Vivio asked Curiously, nanoha answer it with smiling face "Oh this is a new device for yuuno-kun, this device is same like Raising Heart just the colour is green,green Like Emerald".Vivio chuckled "is Nana mama like Yuuno-kun?", Nanoha surprised Vivio suddenly asked like tha and paused a second before answer "Hm... i think Vivio is right, Nanoha mama maybe has fallen in love with Yuuno-kun, so Nanoha mama is like yuuno-kun" Nanoha embarrassed about her statment and make her cheek blushing red."Yay Vivio will have new papa, hurai hurai" Vivio really happy and jumping cheerfully on nanoha bed and Nanoha shocked hear words "papa", _maybe someday yes someday Yuuno-kun will be papa_, Nanoha talking with her self.

* * *

><p><strong>SUNDAY<strong>

"Nanoha-san, Fate-san, I know this is a bit sudden, but who made Raising Heart and Bardiche?" Subaru asked when everyone was having lunch.

"Linith, who was my mother's familiar, gave me Bardiche," Fate answered.

"Yuuno-kun was the one who gave me Raising Heart," Nanoha said.

"EHHH? Yuuno-sensei?" The four forwards shouted.

"I guess I have to explain to you what happened when I was nine years old then. When I was in my own planet, Earth, I found a ferret heavily wounded, lying on the ground when I was on the way home after school one afternoon. The ferret had a red pearl device hanging around its neck, which was the then-Raising Heart. I took the animal to a vet and later that night, the ferret was chased by a huge monster. Then, the ferret actually talked to me and asked me to use Raising Heart. I did my first transformation and was introduced to magic. The ferret was Yuuno-kun; he changed to a ferret to conserve energy and better heal himself." Nanoha concluded.

"So, Yuuno-sensei is the original owner of Raising Heart?" Erio asked.

"Yes, so the new device I asked Shari and Mary to create would be a surprise for Yuuno-kun." Nanoha smiled.

Later that evening, when everyone was having dinner, Hayate asked the Signum, Vita and the forwards about the whole day training with Yuuno.

"Yuuno-sensei's defensive abilities are so good! I can't believe he's only A Rank!" said Teana.

"He just don't have time to take the tests for higher ranks; he's supposed to be S+ Rank," Shamal supplied.

"Wow…" was all Caro and Erio could say.

"I used Divine Buster on Yuuno-sensei and that didn't even make a scratch on his shield! He's strong!" Subaru had an amazed expression on her face.

"Even after 10 years, I still could not break his shield with Graf Eisen! Someday I'm going to smash his shields and barriers!" Vita pouted.

"If Signum cannot break Yuuno's shields, then Vita, you have to train harder to break them," Zafira advised.

"Oh, Nanoha, where did you put the new device? I could not find it in the mechanics room," Fate had a concerned tone in her voice.

"It's in my room. I'm thinking of making some changes to it…" Nanoha wondered.

"The device is fine as it is; the changes are unnecessary, Nanoha," Mary assured.

"Thank you, Mary!" A smile lit up on the brunette's face.

* * *

><p><strong>THE MONDAY THE CONCLUSION DAY<strong>

In the morning Yuuno wake up with yawned "Hoammmm", Yuuno looking to his clock "huh it's already 7.05 and i have promised with nanoha this day to come With her, to go to some place with me just the two of us to tell something important", yuuno going to bath room to take a bath and asking his self "I wonder what's important thing will nanoha tell to me, it's make me really exited and my heart beat fast, i can feel it dum dum dum dum dum my heart beating fast when i remembered it and more fast when imagined Nanoha smilling face" Yuuno Chuckled with his hand in his heart cecking Yuuno heart beat.

Yuuno exit from bath and change to his cloth "Huh i wonder what gotten in to me, i am really happy about it, hmm... maybe because very long time i am not meet Nanoha make me this exciting, or maybe i .. i am like..., huh what i am saying hahahaha ".yuuno blushed cause his own word. And walk to the dinning room baking his morning bread, opening strawberry jam, then he opening his refrigerator to drink milk "Glup glup glup...Buhahhh... so fresh and cold". Yuuno use his knife pick some strawberry jam and place it to his hot bread and eat it "hm... i wonder what Nanoha, Fate and Vivio eat?". "Yosh all preperation Complete and now go to date with Nanoha...huh is i said date...hahahaha there's no why! but if it true, it will be fun " Yuuno opening his door and Surprised founding nanoha already in front his house using white dress, white high heels and white summer hat with green ribbon in her hat and white earring, her lips is pink and her brown hair is long straight and bring white cute bag, Yuuno paused a minute and said "Na na .. nanoha-chan why are u come early this morning to my house?"

"Surprise! good morning Yuuno-kun"Nanoha smiled with bright smile to yuuno."Good morning Nanoha-chan, You are so beautiful, so white like a diamond shining in the the morning"Yuuno blused red and back smilling to nanoha. "Yuuno-kun i am really that beauty?"nanoha winked,"yes You are so Beauty"Yuuno answer it nerveously with red blushed ceek."Thank you, Let's move yuuno-kun let's walk together to that place"nanoha smiled to yunno with blushing face, "O... okay..let's move.. i mean walk hehehheh"Yuuno gluped and star walking and give back smile. "emm.. Yuuno-kun can iii.. can we held hand together"nanoha asking nerveously, yuuno paused a second and start blusing bright red "Ye.. yeah.. let's held hand together ..!".and than they held hand and walking

they walking with held hand , to some quiet road just have trees in right them and river in left them.

"Yuuno-kun are still remember frist we meet and you make me learn a magic ?"Nanoha Cruckled.

"Yess. i am still remember it, even that meet is 11 year ago but i remember it happened just like Yesterday, time walk really fast,Nanoha-chan" Yuuno give smile to nanoha.

"But before we meet i already have a dream in that night when you had attacked by that monster, it's really clear like i am waching a movie, maybe we have fated to meet each other since beginning or maybe red string connected us, nyahahaha" nanoha laughing.

"Yeah...maybe fate.. i hope so..we fated to meet since beginning Nonoha-chan."Yuuno Cruncled blusing red.

Nanoha suddenly Stoped and kiss me in my cheek , "Nanoha-chan...?"Yuuno so surprised make his ceek blused red bright."heheheh you are so cute when u embarassed Yuuno-kun...that make me want to teasing you!"nanoha winked."Yuuno-kun i have more surprice to you, here a present for you, open it Yuuno-kun"Nanoha smiled to yuuno and give him a gift in white tiny box."What is it nanoha ?"Yuuno kun asked curiously,"just open it you will know it , i hope u will like it Yuuno-kun".Yuuno open it, and shocked a green device look like Raising Heart, "A device, is it same like Raising Heart" you confused."Yes it is,it's have same ability with my Raising heart and all experience in it, plus with more advance lv tecnology core device it will detect you magic even it's power not awakened yet or still sealed in your magic i make this cause i feel bad, i feel sad cause feel i have steal it or make u give your device Raising Heart to me, this divice is feeled with my feeling for you yuuno, i hope u accept it" nanoha winked and smile to shigned and smilling back to nanoha "Ok.. ok i get it, i will accept Nanoha-chan, there's no whyi declined it, cause i can't refuse you Nanoha-chan, now then are u happy now cause i am really happy right now received your present". "Of Course i am happy, Yay i am really happy nyahahahah and thanks Yuuno-kun for accept it"Nanoha suddenly hug yuuno."Um..Nanoha"yuuno blused,"ops sorry suddenlyto hug you"nanoha blused pink, "ehmm..name will u give it to your new device?"nanoha asked curiously, "let's see ehmm... Celestial Heart!, yes that a beautifull name and matchedRaising Heart"yuuno winked."Yes that beautifull name, and i like it to"Nanoha smiled to yuuno.

"Now Yuuno-kun u can try it's same like back then you teach me to activated Raising Heart"Nanoha winked, "Ok..I will try it Nanoha-Chan "Yuuno closed his eyes palced the green device to middle his cest with both his hand and have a long breath and start it...

"Admin rights, new user setup function, Full Open"a green circle magic appear before him glowing greenly and spinning.

"Badum" the device reacted "Badum"yuuno opened his eyes slowly and foucused his mind and spelling the activation spell.

"Wind in The in The Heavens".

"An Unvaquishable Spirit in My Heart"circle magic glowing more greenly and spinning.

"Winnnnngg.. Badum..inggggg Badum."the device glowing geen,sounding and reacting. "xinggg...inggg xinggg...inggg"the device shining greenly.

"Grant Your Magic Unto My Hand!"Yuuno pick the green device with his right hand and move it to front,circle magic glowing more greenly and spinning more fast.

"Celestial Heart, Set Up!"yuuno move Celestial Heart and his right hand to above, then device activated shining greenly.

"Stand by Ready, Setup."Celestial big green light brusting from Celestial Heart to sky, Piercing the cloud and sky.

"What omnious power i don't know you have incredible magic levels!"Nanoha shocked. and then Yuuno and Celestial Heart flying in the sky with Green circle magic with green light in the inside surround him like Capsule the circle magic spinning from down land to up sky.

"Welcome, New User"Celestial Heart speaking with Beautifull female voice, maybe about 17 years old voice.

"Um ,nice to meet you Celestial heart"Yuune Chuckled.

"Your Magic Level Qualifies You to use me, May I select The Optimum Configuration based your unique Magic for the Barrier Jacket and the Device?"Celestial explain and asking.

"Um..,yes of course" yuuno nooded, "All right" Celestial Heart Respon it and birght green light spreading, then yuuno closed his eyes and his body move make and make him look like a cross.

"Stand by,Ready!"Celestial begin, then green circle magic appear before Yuuno and spinning slowly inside Capsule circle magic spinning from down land to up sky. 1 by 1 yuuno cloth ,pants and under wear dissapear become white feather, Celestial Heart spining around Yuuno from leg to head. the yuuno pick the device kissing it move it to heart move to front and slowly materialize and become Gold Staf with Big Round Emerald in the middle head staf, just like nanoha head staf but with chain stiking in left and right head the gold machine plugin to the head staff make sound "Buik" and red light spark betwen it and the 2 tiny gold tube spinning screw it to head white stick slowly appear down from black and green tube under the head black handle closed the white stick make red light spark. and white big fin with chain stiking in left and right it merged with the head near black and green tube under the head, make many red light the staff complete and shining and falling in front yuuno and catch it with right hand, yuuno golden hair blowing to up cutely.

"Barrier Jacket setup" Celestial begin next green circle magic appear again but on the back Yuuno body and spinning slowly.A black sheath appear with many white feather warping Yuuno body form his stomach to his shoulder and down to 1/3 his hand and black barcelet on his wrist with black sheath warping his palm.A golden armor slowly materialize on his neck and cest then green cloth appear warping Yuuno body from neck to stomach make appear many white Golden Cross materialized with green round emerald in the center cross ,merged with the golden armor and shining many tiny green light form the green cristal ball spreeding magic string and materialize become green shirt and with red line in some place and ended to the 1/3 hand, then red cloth with green line in the center and some tiny emerald every 10 cm line growing from the center shirt sticking from center to the shoulder and freeding their self growing flying floating from shoulder to sky and slowly down with ending red cloth like sparrow bird tail, with total 10 of 3 chain from shoulder materialize growing slowly to the center green cristal, closing the red 3 red belt with green line in the center and some tiny emerald materialize, merged with Yuuno stomach warping from yuuno back ended to 1/3 stomach and 1 big red belt with green line and tiny green cristal appear on Yuuno hip crossing little down from his belly with green rhombus emerald in the crossing center the belt.

Then Green pants with red line in some place and tiny chain appear in some place to, then red skin string materialize spinning in from inside Yuuno pants to down to the foot and stoppend[like red string in left leg rainforce] and red skin string materialize to from inside Yuuno shoulder shirt spinning down and ended in black bracelet[like red string in right hand rainforce].the sound of electric appear and then black big bracelet with red line and 1 big green oval gem and chain sticking on the side of big bracelet flying to the wrist merged it with other part in down make sound then the electric sucking the black screw and than the screw spinning screwing the big black bracelet making many red spark.

Green round gem appear in back his palm with golden line and yunno palm to finger closed with black armor glove,then a shoes appear with many white feather, a black skin shoes with green oval gem in the center, with black sock. then a black steel materialize merged with top sock and corner front and back shoes with a chain on the left and right side shoes. lastly triangle green cristal with golden line appear on the Yuuno fore head.

Yuuno floating down slowly in many big green circle magic on the top and under him in big Capsule circle magic spinning from down land to up sky, slowly Yunno opened his eyes, Yuuuno foot landing in big green circle magic under him and making many green water magic wave spreading outside Yuuno Closing all transformasion barier jacked with cool pose on the air making his staff shining brightly."It worked !" nanoha jumping happily, and then Yuuno landing to land slowly."Hooeee..."Yuuno shock with his barrier jacket,"It's not to so fishy it's look like more assasin or fighter barrier jacket and it's have many chain Celestial Heart"yuuno confused."No master, it's The Optimum Configuration based your unique Magic for the Barrier Jacket and the Device"Celestial explaint it,"Yuuno-kun i think you look cool and cute in that barrier jacket and your staff make a sound when from the chain when u move it, it's really cool Yuuno-kun trust me"Nanoha winked, "Huh...ok ok i get it, if Nanoha-chan really like it, it can't be helped, thanks Celestial Heart for the cool barrier jacket and device"Yuuno sighned and then give smile to nanoha and his staff."Yes,Master"Celestial Heart nooded.

"Now then what next we will do now Nanoha-chan?"Yuuno winked.

"You should do some practise with shooting magic. Controlling bullets and raising your offensive attacks is the first thing for you," Nanoha advised.

Yuuno nodded, and looked uncertainly at his new device.

"Celestial Heart…?" Yuuno said to his new device experimentally.

"Yes, my master," Celestial Heart responded.

Yuuno beamed with delight; and he looked at Nanoha.

"What offensive and defensive abilities does Celestial Heart have?"

"I used Raising Heart as a base, so it has all the attacks Raising Heart has… also Fate added Bardiche's Riot Blade in, and there's a Sword mode in it…" Nanoha curiously is Yuuno like it.

Yuuno gave his thanks and created a magic circle underneath his feet. He took off his glasses and handed it to Nanoha

"Don't you need your glasses, Yuuno?" Nanoha asked.

"I wore them for the impression of looking like a librarian, Nanoha-Chan," Yuuno said.

"Are you serious?" Nanoha asked unbelievably.

"I'm not joking," Yuuno replied as a matter-of-factly.

Nanoha laughing "Ahahhahahaha that's funny Yunno, You really Surprised me".

"Yuuno-kun, try shooting Divine Shooter," Nanoha instructed.

"Master imagine how about you strike, then move it by your strong hand" Celestial help Yuuno to create magical bullet.

Four green magic bullets materialised "shoot" and Yuuno controlled them one by one. The bullets moved up and down, into the sky and going in circles. He made the four bullets move in four different directions, and controlled them with precision.

"Try to hit this wood continously when i am throwing it to the sky" the wood throwing high in the sky.

Yuuno focused his mind to control the magic bullets, 1 magic bullet shoot and hit the wood, the wood flying to the right and hit again by other magic bullet make the wood fying to the left, and the other bullet hit it again make it flying to the front and the last bullet hit it in the center make the wood destroyed to pieces.

"Yuuno-kun, that was great! Your control is very accurate! Try using Divine Buster," Nanoha encouraged."You really fast learner Yuuno"

Yuuno, confident that he could use Divine Buster focused his Magical energi from her magic core. suddenly Celestial Heart spoked "That's right focus your internal spiritual heat through both your arms" Yuuno body glowing green and green circle magic appear under his feet and the cricle spinning slowly,Yuuno held his staff to front by both his arms,his body more glowing green Yuuno Golden hair Flying smoothly like blowing by smooth wind.

"Mode Change! Cannon Mode!" Celestial Heart shining and change form the staff to Spear 2 edge blade form and then the white stick become long leaving black iron block, the black iron block opened and a golden tombol like in the gun appear. Yunno grab it and spin it to comfort posision. and then 3 long magical green wings appear before him, throwing many green feather and the green feather slowly falling down."Wow he changed it into a long-distance firing mode!" Nanoha surprise."Shoot in Buster Mode!"a green Circle magic floating in front Celestial Heart, Suddenly the wind more strong the circle magic under yuuno spinning more fast make a green wave magic appear from land spinning more fast glowing more bright. "Immediate fire when target is locked"Celestial locked a tree very far 1km from Yuuno and Nanoha, and then target locked. Yuuno grip the golden tombol like if shooting a gun."Divine Buster"Yuuno cried and body move back ward with big Green magic wave blasting from Celestial Heart blasting very fast to the tree, in second the tree destroyed in instant,a white smoke come from Celestial Heart and come back to the staff form. "Nice shot master!"Celestial Heart try to praise Yuuno. "Wow i can't believe i can do that Nanoha"Yunno Grinned,"That's my Yuuno-kun"nanoha feel pround.

"what next move i must Learn nanoha"yuuno smiled to her, "Let's try Flyer Fin and flying fast in the air Yuuno"nanoha smiled back."Celestial Heart onegai! Flyer Fin!","Yes, Master!, Flyer Fin!"a green pair wings appear in both Yuuno try flying in air he fly high more high try fly to left to right he fly really fast and then approach nanoha fast "Nanoha this is really fun, i can fly really fast, now i understand why you love fly Nanoha-chan"Yuuno grinned."Nyahahhaha, then Yuuno-kun this time let's try Starlight Breaker, in the air!" Nanoha grinned."Celestial Heart let's try next move Starlight Breaker!"Yuuno smiled."Alright Master, Mode Change! Cannon Mode!"Celestial Heart shining and change form the staff to Spear 2 edge blade form with 3 wings and Yuuno body glowing green and Big green circle magic appear under his feet "Master Focused all your magic power and magic power surround to become 1 absolute entity","Badum badum badum" Yuuno magic core resonance to Celestial Core "Badum"micro sparking green magical energi flowing to the center circle slowly become green magic ball shepere "Badum","Starlight Breaker!","I'ill Harness all the mana in the surroundings...That We have been scattering around.."yuuno talking in his hear, The green magic ball shepere shining brightly and slowly formed giant gren magical circle from left to right to left again merged become one "badum"the resonanse more stronger the green magic ball shepere become big slowly more big and big become very big "Badum".

"A Long range bombardment attack."Nanoha shocked Yuuno can do it and suddenly making magical barier surround arena."Badum"all mana flowing in to 1 giant green magic ball shepere shining brightly, Yuuno grip his staff tighly and said in his heart"This is my final attack...that Celestial Heart and I came up with!"and then the magic circle spinning really fast giant green magic ball shepere rattle like rattle of heart, and then magic circle stop spinning the giant green magic ball shepere rattle once more and green light shining brightly from the center shepere the ball has come to the max size really giant green magic ball shepere,shining more brightly"this is everyhting I have!"Yuuno swinging his staff above him to the front, a big magic circle appear on front giant magic ball spere "StartLighttt...too...Brea...Kerrrrrr!"Yunno cried loudly, a green magic string shooting from the ball and in a second starlight breaker launched with lighting speed and sound from Yuuno spot, far away destroying the magic barier who Nanoha created before and landing in forest destroying everything in huge scale explode.

Yuuno saw a house in fire "Nanoha i think i has destroyed someone house, let's go there i hope no one in there"yuuno panic,nanoha nooded"ok".they both fly faster to that house hope nothing bad will arrive frist, checking it no one here,Yuuno rushting enter the house he saw a blood, a blood from die bird, and he move more far he saw blue fire from chemical the blue fire really large."arghhhhh"yuuno cried he remember somethign about blue fire, he running out from that house with his past flash memory he saw a destroyed village and burning with blue fire he saw many chain floating to the sky, he saw many people die, he saw his red bloody. Yuuno snapped "Nanoha.. don't ...don't come near me hurry up go"Yuuno crying his head really hurt with what he seen in his memory "Yuuno-kun what happen to you why are u crying and your head..is your head is hurt some where"Nanoha try approaching Yuuno she try to touch Yuuno shoulder ,"Slap!" Yuuno slaped Nanoha hand wit h hard slap, Yuuno running from nanoha with crying and still seeing unpleseant memory 1 by 1 entering his head "Aaaaahhhh ArGGG nanoha please leave me alone i beg you, i don't one to hurt you, please go far away arghhhh i can't take it anymore Nanoha" Nanoha crying running trying to comfort Yuuno to make him clam "Yuuno i will not leave you alone i will always beside you i will not abadon you, tell me what happen Yuuno".Yuuno stopped he still crying "i.. i seee so many people die... i seee chain bloody chain every where, i see...the vilage burning with blue fire and and... and i see my hand covered by their blood my hand steal their life my bloody chain...ARGhhhh!"Yuuno cried loudly, nanoha Jump to him and hug him from back tighly with tears flowing."yuuno kun listen to me..i will always bedise you whatever will happen and whatever has happen i will accept you cause causee..."suddenly Yuuno gone snap out can'r control herself "akgggg go away go.. away Nanoha...ARGHH I can't handle it it's my limit AKHHHHHHHH!" a bright green mysterious circle magic appear with many chain pierching the sky balsted gren aura to the sky and blowing Nanoha to the trees. "YuuUUUUNOOOOO-KUNNN!"nanoha cried crying frustation look at his man the one his loved, the green magic still brusting his magic energy and the chain to the sky and suddenly explode brusting green light brightly to every where "YUUUNOO- KuN!"nanoha cried his eyes blinded by bright green magic.

after a few minute green bright light rendered adn disappear Yuuno suddenly collapse on the grasss. "Yunoo..YunnOO-KUN!"nanoha criend approach Yuuno

* * *

><p><strong>HAYATE OFFICE<strong>

Hayate get Alert message in her monitor, Hayate call everyone with telepathy "Fate, Signum, Vita, Subaru, Teana. Everyone hurry up teleport to Nanoha, i have a bad feeling happened to Yuuto or Nanoha my monitor alert me and i feel very strong magic before".Fate, Signum, Vita, Subaru, and Teana teleport to Nanoha. they all come on the spot at same time. and found Yuuno colapse and Nanoha crying

"Yuuno-kun yuuno open your eyes yuuno hic.."nanoha crying _why Yuuno suddenly going berserk what happen with Yuuno, why after he look that blue fire his head sound hurt and command me to step out don't near him._

"YuUnooOO hic...hic.." nanoha crying loudly _Yuuno plis open your eyes Yuuno what that's chain appear from you, what happen to you what do you mean many people die ,what do you mean you killed many peopled, what do you mean bloody chain._Nanoha crying her tears flowing like river her white dress dirtied by dirt her white hat whith green ribbon blowing near tree, with her cute white bag. she's stil crying she not knowing her friend has come, until Fate touch her shoulder.

"Fate...hic ..Fate Yunoo-kun is..."Nanoha really frustation.

"Nanoha what happen?"Fate panic, fate wondering what happen to his Best friend she use white dress and have many dirt dirtied her belove dress. why she's crying desperatly

"Yuuno-kun is unconscious what happen Nanoha, i feeling great magic before from here?"Signum curiously. signum looking Yuuno body not moving, he collapse and nanoha crying loudly her tears lok like river his face desperatly what happen to Yuuto and Nanoha, what a dangerous magical energy i feel before.

"Yeah what happen Nanoha-chan" Subaru and Teana worried. subaru and teana worried looking Yuuno sensei collapse and nanoha crying.

"Everyone Yuuno.. hic ..Yuuno-kun is.. "Nanoha crying a lot trying to explaint but really hard a word come from her mouth

"Calm down nanoha we will hear it"Fate try his best make nanoha rubing nanoha back to calming him down, but that not help at all she still crying, _what can i do for you Nanoha_ fate asking herself looking her friend like this make her heart itching, and slowly tears come down form her red eyes.

"No i will explain it later, right now let's bring...let's bring Yuuno-kun to hospital"crying loudly and hug him

"Ok we will bring him to hospital..." everyone feel sad, " teleport" they all gone to hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>FAR AWAY FROM THE MIDCHILDA<strong>

_"Guys can you feel that magical power"_

_"Yeah we feel it"_

_"Nii-san has awoke from his deep sleep ihihihihihihihi, Ni-san we will meet soon"_

_"Me to want meet Yuuto Nii-san, i am really miss him... Nii-san i miss you miss you so much!"_

_"Don't worry sis soon we all will reunion with our beloved Nii-san xixixixixi..."_

_"And lastly our dreams will come true...ahahahhahahahah..."_

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

><p>Note: Thx for reading ^^v and thx for Pray For Eternal Blaze cause your idea and you said i should make my own story, now i can make my own story now and i use some of your idea in ch.1 from <strong>Yuuno's Device<strong> like what you suggest it :D.


	2. Chapter 2 Bloody Memories

**Author's Note:**

This story is going to have Yuuno X Nanoha in it, fristly i need to apologize if the reader hate Yuuno X Nanoha, this fanfiction is mainly focused on Yuuno and in the future will be cross over with other story it has ever heard or read and see.

* * *

><p><strong>Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Trouble<strong>

**Chapter 02 **

**BLOODY MEMORIES  
><strong>

**YUUNO POV**

_where am i? uh.. i feel strange last time i remember i am with nanoha, i am training using Celestial Heart, i am easly lern it, until i launching Starlight Breaker! everythng so messed up. i saw house in fire, we visiting the house then i saw blood and find dead body of bird and then walking more deep i saw blue fire from chemical and suddenly my head headchance i many flash back memory come to me mind.I am running out and telling nanoha don't near me but Nanoha still chasing me until i am at my limit Nanoha hug me but it's to late i am out of control and unconscious._

_i am walking in strange room many, there's many chain in here, and just have 1 road, i am walking more deep to this building hope find some ..a bright light make me blind and suddenly come out from that black room. i saw a boy with golden hair and green eyes, he's crying he's body binded with chain, it's me ? i asked my self. he's face really look me , but i can't remember 1 bit about this place, about me being binded with many chain, many bruised cover may body, i really can't recall it. This boy i am sure it's me this boy age about 4 year old._

_I hear the me crying and mumbling something "Gran..Grandma...Grandpa.. hic...Granma Granpa where are you hic...I am scared really scared in here, they are so mean Granma Granpa... and my father to so mean to me hic...i can't take it anymore Granma Granpa, i just want to die hic.. especialy i can't look my father always slaped my mother whenever she not do what he said hic..i always look tears in my mother eyes hic... i can't stand it...i am so always beside me after they all leave she said 'be strong don't lose to anyone, mother always beside you' huaaa... hic..hic.." what is it really true i have a father and mother and have granmother and grandfather but why my father did bad things to me, what he want to do with me._

_Huh..suddenly a white bright light blinding my eyes .. i am still in same place, i saw me still in same place to but i saw many mage in black hood surround me, they chanting something...i hear it clearly but i don't what language this is, maybe some anchient still spelling it ove and over, suddenly strange circle magic appear in my body,huh... where's the shine form,i look to above me.I saw the roof moved opening slowly and the moon shine coming down to the room. The moon shine just focused shining it my body little me, the green magic circle shining green brighly and start to spin..and spinnnn, they are still spelling the mysterious spell. _

_Suddenly 1 of them move approace the little me and said something. Yuuno Scrya! this night is the final night i will make u become 1 of my greatest son! "No..i don't want it. i am really don't want it father pliss stop it... ibeg you.. hic.. plis father i beg you hic.","Fool! you really fool my son if this ritual done soon u will become the greatest one ahahahhaha", "No...! just stopp it already...hic.." the little me so desperate crying and cried louly make me realy sad. "My honey Yuuna Scrya! the time is come bring the Soul Chain...Yes my dear! your order is my pleasure!","Mother don't..don't Hear himm.. MOTHER...!" "I am sorry my little honey Yuuna Scrya, i can't disobey him". suddenly my father slap my mother "slap!" "Hurry Up!", "yes my Dear" my mother running to black room behind her._

_And then who i beliave my mother the woman in black hood Yuuna Scrya come with bloody chain called Soul Chain. "No mother.. i had enought..of it it's really hurt... many chain has entered me it's hurtttssss Father...Father pliss Stoppp ITT pleaSEE!". "Hurry Honey place it on the Seal in his body..!", "ok, don't worry Yuuno be strongd on't lose to anyone, mother always beside you"."No.. NO NOOOO...!" my little me crying yelling shouting struggling..."let's start the ceremony every one"._

_The all chanting something again with their bot hand above trying to grab the moon,the green circle magic spinning more fast and glowing green more bright suddenly the bloody chain make a heart beat "badum", begin to invisible "badum,badum badum, badum badum badum" the bloody soul chain slowly entering my little me"AKHHHHHH FATHERR... AKHHHHHH MOTHERRR HELP ME... IT HURTTTTTSSS... GRANMAAA... GRANPAAA,... IT'S HURTTTTSSS PLISSS SOMEONE STOP IT HELP MEEE"my little me struggling with the pain the bloody Soul Chain Still slowly entering my little me body"badum badum badum"the chain resonance begin invisible and visible again with the heart beat "badum, badum badum, badum badum badum" "honey... YUUNOOO BE STRONGGG BABYY just a little more...be patient and STRONG","aaaAAAA AAA AKHHHHH HUAHHKHHHHH ITTT HURTTTTSSSSS AAAKKHHHH!" the last chain entering my little me body the green circle magic spinning really fash with strong wind and shining green light bright glowing shining green so bright, and suddenly blasting green magic wave from circle magic pirching the roof, pierching the sky, pierching the heaven flying to the still shining with really strong wind blowing surround it nad shining green light so brigh, suddenly blasting all shine and wind to everywhere. everyone blasted to the wall._

_The little me me floating in the air with many chain glowing green magic surround him, my little me opened his eyes with evil green eyes not human eyes. very one who blasting to the wall wake up.. "Wowww it worked... My Son this is your Father... My Great Son YUU...AKHHHH what you doing to your father my son AKHH" the little me trusthing the sharp chain to my father with no emotion and moving it in his body pierchig his both eyes and and his scary look it and panic fleeing for their life and some ofthen want to kill the little me with magic, but all of them 1 by 1 dy with the chain the same die like he did to his father but just one still stand she is my mother 's crying her green eyes just looking at me not care about people dying surround him and her husband dying beside mother approach the little me, the little me not attack him, my mother hug the little meand crying."It's over Yuuno, my little honey it;s all over nowww plis fon't cry anymore, all has over now,be strong don't lose to anyone, mother always beside you Yuuno, now please clam clam down yuuno i beg you please clam down for your mother"._

_The little me green devil eyes returned to normal green eyes "Motherrr... Huaaaaa. mother mother mother mother... HUAAAA... I am scared mother.. it hurttt... really hurtt...hic..hic!",my mother hug the little me tighly and kiis him many time"Mother here Yuuno hic...be strong Yuuno... all pain will begone... cause lt's over Yuuno it's over now...honey i will always besiode you, i will always loving you, now stop your cry, cause boy must be strong"."yes mother i will stop crying, hic... i love you mother...".my mother kiss the little me in his fore head and erase my tears"have you calm down Yuuno..?"Yes Mother...wath we do now mother.."the little me smiling, now we must save your little brother and sister."Ok .. mother let's save him so we can playing together like before", "yeah" they both smilling each other._

_I am followed them to the other experiment room, they opened the door and founding 6 other kids binding with iron and rope,"Void Scrya,Casandra Scrya,Xadia Scrya,Gehena Scrya,Lilith Scrya and Lucia Scrya,everyone open your eyes, it's your mother and your Big brother Yuuno Scrya, the neverending pain now will end we will realese you","how can father and his friend will scold us and punish us", "yes i am to scary","me to","same to scary","yay will free","..."."Don't worry My little brother and my little sister your big Brother has killed them all, look my hand covering with my father blood and his friend blood..".now free them all Yuuno","alright..mother". 6 small circle magic appear beside and above the little me,and lauching sharp chain with freen magic aura destroying all iron binding and rope."wow i am free..Nii-san","i stiill can't believe i am free now ..Nii-san","me free..Nii-san,"same me to..Nii-san"," yay i am free thanks Nii-san","...thank to Nii-san".everyone smile happily_

_Ukhh again...The white light shining brightly blinding my eyes..,Where am i 's see hm.. i am in village now and a big one to. I opened the door i found my mother yuuna and the little me has grow little tall maybe about around 5 years old, and i saw Void,Casandra,Xadia,Gehena,Lilith and lucia they all fine and playing happily together but suddenlyi hear someone knock the door make everyone witch of Scrya get the hell out of here we don't want our village have a murderer with your forbidden magic. a big man kicked the door grab my mother hand throwing her out cried and running to their mother,"Mother.. mother what are you doing to my mother don't mean to her","it's ok Yuuno everyone, let's out of this villagen we can still a peace pleace out there, we must be strongmother will always be your side",they are leaving"Hey witch this all your goods take it" they all throwing our item to us make my mother head bleeding,we collect our item and leaving the village but suddenly someone pierching my mother back with knife,everyone shock "Die you witch ahahahaha serve your punishment",looking his mother half dead Yuuno anger out of contol._

_Suddenly a sharp chain stabing that killer stomach"what did you do, what...WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BELOVED MOTHERRR BITCHH!" the little me eyes become green devil eyes, and green anchient Magic circle appear under his little me cut her body to tiny pieces."AKHHHH...DAMN EVERYONE IS THE SAME WHY YOU ALLL ...WHY YOU ALLL DO STUPID THINGS... I WILL KILL YOUU... ALLLL I WILL KILL YOUUU... I WILLL DESTROYYYY.. YOUR VILLAGE ..BURNNNN ITTTT...TURNNN IT TO THE DUSTT... JUSTTTT YOU WATCHH..YOUR PUNISHMENT! ARGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_"I CALL UPON TIAMAT THE 10 HEADED DRAGON WAKE UP FROM YOUR SLUMBER, OBEY MY COMMAND DESTROYING EVERYTHING BEFORE ME"Yuuno cast spell to call upon the 10 dragon cain[7 big chain formed to 1 dragon look like chain 10 dragon cain total, with green aura realease form dragon chain] the 10 green dragon form, make from 7 chain released from green circle magic in left,rigt and above yuuno. rush to the village the 10 dragon chain destroying the village,killing the Villager and suddenly 10 dragon chain piercing the ground in di 10 different location sealed the village make form a giant green circle magic and begin absorbsing magic power from the people in the people drying their magic power and all of them fainting,[all the magic absorbed by dragon chain transfered to yuuno]._

_After that tears of blood flowing down from right eyes the little. Yuuno cast more spell forbidden magic "I CALL UPON HELL CHAIN OF JAHANAM HELL TO THE EARTH, OBEY MY COMMAND BURNING TO ASH EVERYTHING BEFORE ME" hundred giant burning blue flame chain raining from deep earth trusting to the sky burning the village and village burning with blue flame everyone screaming their body burning with unbelievable hot flame, they cried loud out help.. help.. fire... help...no one help... no body come to help... everything bluee.. like ocean of fire...blueee sea of fire._

_After that tears of blood flowing down from left eyes the little cast last spell "I CALL UPON THE GOD JUDGEMENT FALL DOWN TO THE EARTH,OBEY MY COMMAND TO PERISH TO THE DUST EVERYTHING BEFORE ME".Thousands giant sharp chain turn down from the black sky with lightning aura sending electricvity with thousand giant chain trusting the land. make million bolt of thunder shocking the earth and make giant second the village disappear to the dust. and yuuno collapse._

_Everyone shocking looking their brother Warth and worried their ,other and crying looking their mother bleeding "Mother...mother... are u alright..pliss don't die mother..","Mother don't leave me plisss...","mother i can't love without you","mother we all love you please stay with us don't leave us ...don't die Mother",Mother mother mother..."."Everyone fo you still remember what mother al ways said to you all 'be strong don't lose to anyone, mother always beside you' even i am die i will always life in your heart..uhuk uhukk buhuk.."mother Yuuna chouging many blood, "i think my life will ended soon, everyone listen your mother last wish..uhuk uhuk..chough. i will seal your brother anchient magic Yuuno inherent the dangerous of 7 anchient magic, you all inherent 1 of 7 magic you must use it carefully uhunk ohok...and please make your brother leave in peace i don't one he remember all of this, until him fine the one his truly love, the cursed will be gone...ohok".eveyone crying and swear it to obey their mother last wish"Yes mother","yeah Mother","of course mother","i will make Niisan to get your wish mother","YES","...me to". "good kids i hope you all life hapily after this, now i shall seal Yuuno magic and erase his bad memory to his sake uhuok..cough" and then My mother Yuuna Seal the anchient magic in the little me and erase his bad memories with her reamining magic power and...die in peace,everyone screamign and crying"MOOTTTHHHHEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRR!"_

"MOOTTTHHHHEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRR!"... Yuuno wake form his nightmare,tears flowing from his eyes his body sweating a lot his breath phanting fast,his Green cloth wet with his sweat his golden,hair wet with his sweat."what a dream..., but it's real, i believe that little boy is me, so it'e mean that what i see i my past my bloody memories from past,ukhh...remember it freshly.. i killed them,i pierced their body, i sliced them in to pieces,mascared them,burned them,destroyed all, annihilate all, with both my own hand...Buekk" Yuno puck/gag out.

Suddenly he snap out hear Nanoha voice and suddenly hug him and crying worried him"Yuuno-kun what happen now a woke hearing your cried yelled motherrr, after that you mumbling about killing them, pierching them to pieces,mascaring them,burning them,destroying all and annihilate all and suddenly you puck out, i am really worried about you. can you tell me what you see what you remember Yuuno-kun?, i will help you accept it, i will help you forget it please believe me, i will always beside you"Nanoha desperated try her best.

Hearing word from Nanoha 'i will always beside you' remembering him wit his mother word "_mother always beside you" _make him a bit calm down Yuuno face has calm down and his breath become normal,his tear suddenly dry and try to calming nanoha by rubbing her head"Nanoha-chan thank you, i have calmed down now"Yuuno smiled to her,"your words 'I will always beside you' same like my mother words has spoken before ' _mother always beside you' _has woke me from my dark memories, thank you nanoha for worried me, and thanks for always beside me your words and your self really important to me i will never forget it, i will place it in deep my heart".

Nanoha smiled back she erease her tears"Mou...i Don't know you can make that kind of words you really womanizer...Yuuno-kun..your words really bold you know,make me want to tease you"nanoha winked and suddenly her lips meet my lips we both kissing...yuuno kun surpised"ummmmm... ah... Nanoha why you suddenly kissing me.?"Yuuno-kun blushing bright red embarrassed,"H..I..M..I..T..S...U[himitsu=secret]"nanoha winked with blusing red in her cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>NANOHA POV<strong>

In Hospital room sit on the chair looking worried on Yuuno-kun where sleeping quiet on his bed, suddenly she feels a sleep, see sleeping with her worried with only thingking Yuuno...

_Where am i it's really dark, i walked to front looking a shine shining in dark place circling around wounded ferret with red gem"Yunno.."nanoha spoke quietly.. the picture of ferret disappear and become dark again. A light coming down again shining to little nanoha with bandaged_ _ferret with her 2 friend alica, suzuka and a doctor"Yuuno..."Nanoha called that picture with more high voice,a tiny tears coming from her eyes._

_The picture of bandaged ferret disappear and become dark again, A light coming down again shining to a little Nanoha jumping to ferret saving him form Bunny dust monster"Yunno..."Nanoha called that picture with high voice,and tears coming from her eyes. The picture of hopeless ferret dissapear and become dark again, A light coming down again shining to a ferret chanting spell teaching nanoha to use Raising Heart"Yuuno-kun"Nanoha called that picture with high voice,and more tears coming from her picture of teaching ferret disappear and become dark again,A light coming down again shining to the old memorise nanoha with Yuuno again many of them ,dark again,shine again,dark again,shine again, again and again,then shining again to a ferret transforming to Human"Yuuno,YuunoYuuno,Yuuno Yuuno Yuuno,Yuuno-kun..,Yuuno.,Yuuno-kun Yuuno-kun,YUUno-kun,YUUno, YUUNOOOO..!" Nanoha cried to many memories with Yuuno, Nanoha so desperate tears flowing, unstoppable form her eyes._

_Then again that picture of nanoha memories with Yuuno dissapear, light coming down again shining to the old memorise nanoha with Yuuno again many of them ,dark again,shine again,dark again,shine again, again and again,many picture appear dissapear until last memories she light comong down again shining to scene Yuuno out of control the green magic still brusting his magic energy and the chain to the sky and suddenly explode brusting green light brightly to every where"Yuuno,YUUnoo,YUUUNNNOOOO,Yuuno-kun Yuuno,Yuuno-kun Yuuno-kun,Yuuno.. YUUNo,YUUno-KUN,YUUUNOOOO DON't GO YUUNOOO I AM HERE I WILL ALWAYS BESIDE YOU!Nanoha Yelled Shouted to many memories with Yuuno, Nanoha veyvery sad tears flowing like rive form her eyes, she saw a picture memorise when Yuuno out of control, she stand up running fast try to grab it,Nanoha running to the bright greenlight rushing it grab Yuuno body, hug it with tight an overwhelming tears flowing from both her eyes with all out her emotion and suddenly hearing Yuuno voice from the sky filled with green magic "MOOTTTHHHHEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRR!..." suddenly all become white blinding Nanoha._

Nanoha wake up with overwhelming tears flowing from her eyes to down on her cheek down on her dress. i am found Yuuno in messed condition wake up and crying mumbling something who socking me, i am so sock.I am stand up running wit hmy emotion and tears, i am trying my best to comfort him, i am hug him tighly to calming him down and said with tears and sad voice"Yuuno-kun what happen now a woke hearing your cried yelled motherrr, after that you mumbling about killing them, pierching them to pieces,mascaring them,burning them,destroying all and annihilate all and suddenly you puck out, i am really worried about you. can you tell me what you see what you remember Yuuno-kun?, i will help you accept it, i will help you forget it please believe me, i will always beside you"i said that hoping Yuuno to calm down, i feel Yuuno body stop struggling,her heart beat more calming,his tear stop flowing out, and i feel warm hand patting and than rubbing my head try to make me clam. then i hear Yuuno said "Nanoha-chan thank you, i have calmed down now"he smiled to me, i am giving back his smile with my best.

Then Yuuno speak more "your words 'I will always beside you' same like my mother words has spoken before ' _mother always beside you' _has woke me from my dark memories, thank you nanoha for worried me, and thanks for always beside me your words and your self really important to me i will never forget it, i will place it in deep my heart".oh my... my words connected to him, i feel happy and relieved my words and my self so important to him and he said _' _ _thank you nanoha for worried me, and thanks for always beside me your words and your self really important to me i will never forget it, i will place it in deep my heart'._ his words make me blused red and feeling her warm word connected to me.

I can't believe Yuuno can saying so romantic like that my heart will melt if he said it once more, it make me really embrased and happy and i am erase my tears and teasing him, i said "Mou...i Don't know you can make that kind of words you really womanizer...Yuuno-kun..your words really bold you know,make me want to tease you".Then i am winked to him and i am giving his surprise my lips meet his lips we both kissing,i can feel her lips so warm...after a few second and i ended it my lips leaving his lips,i look at Yuuno face she really surprised he blused bright red on his cheek "Nanoha why you suddenly kissing me.?". Yuuno-kun really cute with his embarrassed red face, make me winked him with blusing red in my cheek then i teasing him more and said ""H..I..M..I..T..S...U[himitsu=secret]".

**Shamal** **POV**

* * *

><p>I am patroling in the hospital cecking patient 1 by 1, "huh...so tired become doctor so tiring inded.."i am sighned and hitting my shoulder i feel so tired."Then again with Yuuno collapse, i has scanned his body found nothing wrong with him all condition green tough, really suppicious,really what the hell happened in there?"more signed coming from me.<p>

"Let's cek it one more time, maybe he already wake up cause i think he just feel so tired and collapse cause over used his magic power"i am grip my hand and walk to Yuuno room.i walked to his room slowly and hear Yuuno voice so loud Shouting "MOOTTTHHHHEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRR!.." I am surpised with that loud voice closed my ears with my hands. then i rushed to his room. i saw room number 104 to clarify Yuuno room, but when i look to window i saw something interesting i just stood and hiding behind window.

wow i saw Yuuno crying like rive and nanoha to, then i saw Nanoha hugged him and said "Yuuno-kun what happen now a woke hearing your cried yelled motherrr, after that you mumbling about killing them, pierching them to pieces,mascaring them,burning them,destroying all and annihilate all and suddenly you puck out, i am really worried about you. can you tell me what you see what you remember Yuuno-kun?, i will help you accept it, i will help you forget it please believe me, i will always beside you" wow after that Nanoha crying nonstop, what a beautiful words, but what's she mean killing them, pierching them to pieces,mascaring them,burning them,destroying all and annihilate all, huh i don't now just forget it.

Then i saw Yuuno patting rubbing nanoha head and said "Nanoha-chan thank you, i have calmed down now", they both calm down and i saw they smiled each other and Yuuno said ","your words 'I will always beside you' same like my mother words has spoken before ' _mother always beside you' _has woke me from my dark memories, thank you nanoha for worried me, and thanks for always beside me your words and your self really important to me i will never forget it, i will place it in deep my heart". "_wow wow... yunno what a god damn words that word will make my heart melt if you siad it to me to.. huhuhu i saw a romantic scene"_

I saw They both stop crying and nanoha teasing Yuuno and said "Mou...i Don't know you can make that kind of words you really womanizer...Yuuno-kun..your words really bold you know,make me want to tease you".What a surprise they bot Kissing wow a hot kissed from Nanoha._"i must save this romantic scene, hohoho and tell everyone ihihihihi"_ i am grinning wit hevil smile, then blue monitor appear with my command, i looking for security camere room 104 zooming the scene and capture their kiss scene._"Yes yes YESS...i get the picture they kissed, so hot , what a young couple ihihihihi this will make big news, i will send this picture to Mistress Hayate,Vita,Signum,Fate,Subaru and Teana ihihiihihi, sorry Nanoha and Yuuno forgive me for doing this in your back ihihihi"._

i leaving both of them,i walk carefullyto not make a sound to alarm them,...sneaky.. sneaky and walk normaly leaving their the blue monitor again, i am looking the picture then send it to Mistress Hayate,Vita,Signum,Fate,Subaru and Teana. Sending 1%...50%...100% complete "ihihi.. complete, just waiting what will they reach"grinned devily.

Suddenly monitor up with Hayate face, it's from mistress she said "wow i am surprise, great job Shamal, this really big news, they really kissed wow so hot".

"Yes Mistress is my duty to anything to pleasure you Mistress".then Mirtess Hayate Monitor Disappear

Another monitor pop out with Vita face, now it's from Vita "Wow Shamal it's really true? damn so hot, we just leaving it about 5 hour or more and this young couple kissing each other, god job Shamal".

"Ok, your welcome Vita".Vita monitor disappear to.

Once more monitor pop out with Signum face, and said "Shamal! why you send my this shameless hot kis...kissing scene Yuuno and Nanoha, You...you know i am a knight.. i..i am not to shameless thing like this like kis.. kissing a boy, anyway i am angry to you"

i saw signum blushing red in his cheek "huhuuhu You are not honest one Signum, just accept it, you interesting something like that to ihihi"then signum so angry her monitor dissapear.

And now Fate monitor pop out " Shamal they really kis..kissing .. it's so hot kiss so embrassing, i don't know Nanoha really that serious make a frist move, make me jealous...huh what i am talking about" Then fate monitor suddenly disappear

"What's that, Fate jealous i am not wrong hear it, ihihihiih, i know this might happen both of them know Yuuno so long, i can tell both of them Nanoha and Fate like Yuuno from long time"i am talking to myself grinning.

Then Subaru and teana pop out at the same time , Teana said "Wow Nanoha-san and Yuuno sensei is kissing so hot... i want a kiss to ...ihihihi"

"You will get it to teana-chan, You have a cute face and sexy body, just give it a try hunting male in Mall and shopping district "i am replied it,

"What No no no.. i am not that cheap woman hmpp..!" Teana monitor disappear.

"Sorry about that Teana not angry or what, she just just like that, You know what i mean Tsundere mode ehehheh , and thanks for sending me My Instruktor Nanoha picture Kissing with Yuuno sensei, i will aprreaciate it"

"Ok, no problem subaru ihihiih cya.." Subaru monitor and my monitor disappear.

_Ok what i do know i still have many patient waiting for me, my schedule is so tight this day. i think i will send nurse to room 104 room Yuuno-kun to bring his medice and luch, he must be very hungry right now Hoaammm..., i am really sleepy to but must still awake still many things to do, yoss let's move! _

* * *

><p><strong>FAR AWAY FROM MIDCHILDA<strong>

_"Now now... what will we do now, any plan who will meet Yuuno Nii-san"_

_"I am , i am really exited i want to meet him it's has been 16 years since we serated from Nii-san"_

_"Me to, i really want to meet him, i have manything to talk."_

_:_

_"Hey.. hey don't forget me i want to meet Nii-san to you know."_

_"Yay i can meet him yay yay hurai... i am really happy i want to hug him kiss him... and and many other things."_

_"...ano...me to... i..i want.. to meet him... i want meet Nii-san to."_

_"Ok everyone wanting to meet him we are all six just like a dice have 6 number how about we use a dice to decide who will meet Nii-san, then i will choose number 1"_

_"I am number 2"_

_"Me number 3"_

_"Oh with dice so i am number 4"_

_"Yay i will be number 5"_

_"..so i .. iam number 6"_

_"Ok i will throwing it 3.2..1..0"_

_"The dice is spinning ..now we will look what number is appear... Oh it's number 5_

_"Congratulation Lilith Scrya. You can meet Nii-san frist.. so what's your plan"_

_"Of course i have, i will use my Forbidden magic Transform to approach Nii-san.. and the we can fo that,to this and do many things ihihiihih"_

_"I will go now cya.."_

* * *

><p><strong>NANOHA AND YUUNO POV<strong>

Yuuno-kun eating his meal really fast anf coughed him self, "Nanoha-chan water water...", "here water Yuuno-kun, it's your fault eating really fast, just take your time eating slowly"nanoha smirk.

"Thank the water Nanoha-chan ..glup..glup..glup.. pheww.. that save me..."Yuuno smiled to nanoha and continue to eat his meal.

After that a message come form Infiniry Library , they inform tomorrow they need Yuuno to researh something and Yuuno nooded he will help them feel more healty and down form bed "Nanoha-chan i think i will go home now, i have feel better now and thanks again Nanoha-chan form stay beside me all this time" Yuuno smilled to nanoha,"sure no problem, but i will walk you home, i still want chating a bit with you ihihihi". Nanoha back smilling to Yuuno.

Both of them out from hospital and teleport far away from Yuuno house, and walking together, just the two of them. Just like a baka couple, their both eyes meet each other and blusing."Umm.. Yuuno-kun let's held hand again together shall we"nanoha asked,"Ok..but my hand not so soft like your hand nanoha ehehhe"Yuuno smilling."uh..is my hand that soft...ok let's held my hand to prove it".

they held hand walking together to Yuuno House."Yuuno-kun wanna fly together..?"nanoha make puppy eyes, "ok let's fly together, it's have been so long we fly together."Yunno chuckled.

"Raising Heart Onegai, Raising Heart. Set Up!"Nanoha command it

"badum"Nanoha core and Raising Heart connected

"Stand by Up!"pink shine shining brigtly and Nanoha transform from her white dress to her white barier jacket with blue bright line just in second

"Celestial Heart let's transform to, Celestial Heart. Set Up!"Yuuno command it

"badum"their magic core connected

"Stand by Up!"green shine shining brigtly blinding nanoha eyes in a second a Yuuno cloth transform to cool barier jacket. A green barier jacket with ren line in some place,with 10 long red cloth with green line and tiny green cristal spreading to his back from a center. A golden cros in center with emerald in the center of it and a chain sticking from the center to the a green phants with a red string sticking rolling in his hand and leg. And black big bracellet in both Yuuno wrist with red line and big Green oval gem in the green round gem appear in back his palm with golden line and yunno palm to finger closed with black armor a big red belt with green line and tiny green cristal,from Yuuno hip crossing little down from his belly with green rhombus emerald in the crossing center the black skin shoes with green oval gem in the center and black metal in front, back and above shoes with chain sticking on the left and side shoes.

"Wow your barier jacket still awesome me Yuuno-kun especial the golden cross with emerald in center your cest and 10 red cloth spreading from center to shoulder and flying leaving your back, nyahahahha really cool make my envious, now shall we going to fly with holding hand"nanoha smirk."'s fly"Yuuno nooded and bluusing red,

"Celestial Heart! Flyer Fin!","Yes, Master!, Flyer Fin!"a beautifull green pair wings appear in both yuuno shoes.

"Raising Heart onegai! Flyer Fin!","Yes, Master!, Flyer Fin!"a beautifull pink pair wings appear in both nanoha shoes.

They both fly slowly with holding hand and their hair blowing by wind smoothly,they seeing each other eye deeply."Nanoha-chan the orange shine from the sunset from the sea to then spreading to ove word then meet our eyes is really beautifull"Yuuno smilling to the sunset and then to nanoha, "Yes Yuuno-kun the sunset really beautifull and i can feel the warm shine through my body.."Nanoha smilling back.

Suddenly Nanoha held other Yuuno-hand and flying round to the sky "Yuuno-kun let's dance to gather in the sky, we just need to flying realy nearly, try hold my waist Yuuno-kun" nanoha blused and smilling brightly cause the sunset."I will try it nanoha-chan,here i hug you i holding your waist tighly" Yuuno really embrased his cheek become red.

They both flying beatifully make sparking pink and green light magic form their magic wings shoes in the sky, hugging each other waist with and other hand hold together,they slowly spinning in the sky and slowly piercing the sky, and slowly move round rounding, then slowly make move zig slowly spinning in the sky again and slowly down to the earth, man sparking pink and green light magic form their magic wings shoes droping from the sky to earth.

They both down slowly in front Yuuno house still hugging each other in their waist seeing deeply in each other eyes and landing down smoothly "Nanoha-chan, Nanoha-chan hey..wake up girl, we are has landing and arrive in my house"Yuuno asking curiouly and smilling.

"Uh.. Sorry for spaced out Yuuno-kun ehehehe, i just ..i just so happy and make me day dreaming ihihihi."nanoha surprise and blusing red on her cheek then smilling baack shyly to both leaving the hug parting their hold hand slowly.

"Nanoha, thanks a lot , thanks for Celestial Heart, thanks for running chasing me, thanks for always beside me ,thanks for kissing me, thanks for beautifull sunset seeing and lastly thanks for dancing in the sky with me...i will never forget it the beaurifull and impoertant memorize with you Nanoha-chan..sorry to talking so much ehehheh"Yuuno so shyly and embrased rubbing back of his head.

"Tehehhe, No Yuuno-kun the one who must say thanks is me Nanoha, Cause without my world will feel empty, without you my word like darkness space with no light form the stars and cause of you i become magician, cause of You my world become bright with many colour, cause of you to i can become Thank you, thank you so much Yuuno-kun hic.. and i will always beside you i will always inside your heart.. hic.."Nanoha crying with happyness and her cheek so red.

Then looking nanoha droping her tear and suddenly crying make his heart my heart itching and move his hand to her cheek and erase her tears then said "now now.. don't cry Nanoha looking your my heart feel itching and want to cry beside you..ok nanoha stop crying ok.."Yuuno patting and rubbing Nanoha cheek.

"ok... now i must go home Fate and Vivio will worried me... good bye Yuuno" Nanoha stop crying and give her best smile

"Yes i think Vivio and fate will worried you...then good bye...let's meet again sometime" Yuuno give back a good smile and waving each other, and then Nanoha gone with pink magic feather blowing from pink magic circle, and gone 1 by 1.

* * *

><p><strong>LILITH POV<strong>

"Just a bit more Nii-san, i mean Nii-sama ihihihi"Lilith grinned and do Magic scan. she scanning All spot in Midchilda and after 10 minute she found it Yuuno magic presence, but beside Yuuno she feeling other magic presence. "who is it beside Yuuno Nii-sama ?" she gritted her teeth and Black magic circle appear under him spinning fast suddenly she disappear teleport near Yuuno and Nanoha.

She done her warp magic and appear 100m near tree back off Yuuno."Oh so that other presence magic is that woman, unforgivable i can't approve other woman from Scrya have love relationship with Nii-sama" she gritted her teeth and than transfrom to sparrow bird aprroaching them to get more detail information.

"Damn it they both holding hand and they smilling friendly each other"Lilith pissed of seeing Yuuno holding hand with nanoha and throwing smile each other.

"Now they tranform to barier jacket, Wow Nii-sama Barier jacket really cool,A green barier jacket with ren line in some place,with 10 long red cloth with green line and tiny green cristal spreading to his back from a center. A golden cros in center with emerald in the center of it and a chain sticking from the center to the a green phants with a red string sticking rolling in his hand and leg. And black big bracellet in both Yuuno wrist with red line and big Green oval gem in the green round gem appear in back his palm with golden line and yunno palm to finger closed with black armor a big red belt with green line and tiny green cristal,from Yuuno hip crossing little down from his belly with green rhombus emerald in the crossing center the black skin shoes with green oval gem in the center and black metal in front, back and above shoes with chain sticking on the left and side shoes."Lilith so surprised looking his Nii-sama barier jacket like an Assasin.

"What now a pair magic Feather appear in they a Bitchi woman he push ne sama to hug her and dancing with her in the air"She's really pissed off now hearing their sweety conversation.

"Oh my god Nii-sama why u hearing and do what that bitch asking, ukhh i feel want to puck looking it, but it's so beautifull the sky raining with green and pink spark while they are dancing in the sky. If i that woman i feel in heaven Nii-sama Holding my waist hold my hand and seeing deeply to my black eyes, my long black hair and Nii-sama golden hair blowing beatifully then we dancing in the air like that we slowly spinning in the sky and slowly piercing the sky, and slowly move round rounding, then slowly make move zig slowly spinning in the sky again and slowly down to the earth, and many sparking black and green light magic form our magic wings shoes droping from the sky to the earth."Lilith day dreaming and suddenly wake up from that beautifull dream."That's god idea i will transform to that bitchi shit Nanoha whatever shit huahahhahahah, to make his name like real bitch just you wait kuahahahahhah"Lilith smilling and laughing like black devil

"What a bitchi making pupy eyes and crying in front Yuuno Nii-sama, make me want to kill himm, Yes i will kill that shitti Bitch next time that's really easy"Lilith so angry gritted her teeth hard.

"Good now they are separated, now let's change to that bitch looking shit, and i can become alone with Nii-sama huahahhahah"

And then after Yuuno enter the house, Lilith Transform form sparrow to Nanoha with white her white dress before Nanoha transform to her barrier jacket. she tranform 100% really look like nanoha event the high bust size and her voice to. after 15 minute waiting suddenly Lilith presing the bell door Yuuno house.

"Yunno-kun!... "

**To Be Continue... **

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> i hope everyone enjoy it ^^v


	3. Chapter 3 I Just Wanna Say I Love You

**Author's Note:**

This story is going to have Yuuno X Nanoha in it, fristly i need to apologize if the reader hate Yuuno X Nanoha, this fanfiction is mainly focused on Yuuno and in the future will be cross over with other story it has ever heard or read and see.

* * *

><p><strong>Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Trouble<strong>

**Chapter 03 **

**I JUST WANNA SAY I LOVE YOU**

**YUUNO POV**

After Nanoha go home, i am alone in my home now, my clothing dirty and sweaty i need to take a bath to refresh my self. i am trowing my pants and cloting to the basket and in to my bathroom just with my green towel on my shoulder. i am jumping to hot water and feel bliz and refresh. "Phew what a tired day, frist i got this new Device Celestial Heart from nanoha, how lucky i am, ahahahaha,don't worry i will protect it with my life Nanoha"i smilling alone pick the green device in my neck,looking with deep eyes then kiss it.

"Second i trying it to shoot Divine Shooter, then try to shoot Divine Buster, try fast flying move with Flyer Fin, lastly i trying Starlight Breaker. Oh my God i still can't believe it myself, i can make that Giant green ball magic spere and shoot it whoottt, but i really did it, yeahhh Yuuno You are awesome man"Yuuno amazed with himself yelling and shouting crazily not feel embarrassed a bit cause no one see it.

"Then Third i found my self out of control cause seeing a blue fire and blood form a bird then causing my old memorise flying in me head, then running out side and i am at my limit i can't control all presure then suddenly collapse"yunno waving his head and mak a long sigh.

"Fourth, i am draming about my myself in the past, founding i killed my own father and his friend than helping my younger brother and younger sister, after that founding my self going berserk after seeing my mother half die then i am rampaging, killing everyone, destroying anything, burning it and turn it to dust, huh... i still socked remembered it tough"more sighing come from me and i am waving my head sweat drop.

"And lastly i am going home with Nanoha, she ask me to dancing in the air then we dancing in the air. i feel really happy in that moment, i feel i like going inside fairy tail and we become one of them beside fairy tail like Cynderala, Sleeping Beauty,Snow White and many other, i think i am going crazy just remember it"Yuuno smirk and smilling to himself just like someone fallen in love.

the door bell is ringging "Who's that pressing that bell..?"Yuuno stand up and and use green towel to cover her body , i am rushing to see who's coming searching me, i opened the door and what i saw.I saw nanoha in she's white drees. but why she's here, she said she's going home.

"My my Yuuno-kun are happen rushing from bath you just using green towel, and my i going to your house?"

uh..i forgot just using a towel "eh.. Nanoha-chan? why are u still here?"i am so embarrassed using just tower. Nanoha rushing enter to my house, i dunno what is she need with me, i am so confused.

"umm.. Yuuno-kun i have something important to tell you, but i think i will just tell you like this"what...suddenly nanoha hug me and kiss me.. what gotten in to her kissing me out of the blue.

"Nanoha what are u doing..what gotten into yo.. you acting strangely"i asking curiously.

"it's what i do to proof it i love you yuuno-kun, yuuno-kun do you love me to?"she's really bold really different from before, and telling she's love me really make me happy but i am still feel not right, and suddenly she's slowly push me down to sofa what is she want to do i am so embrased just use a towel. "Yuuno-kun do you love me?"she's pressed his body to me she's breast pushing again't me so soft and feels good reflectly i answer "Yes, of course i love you to Nanoha... bu..but your. bre..breast pressing me why are so bold" i still curious is she nanoha, i will try searching area "_Celestial Heart try serching where is Nanoha and Raising Heart"_i am asking help Celestial help_"Yes, Master, Area Search!"Celestial Heart reply._

"Oh i know it.. our heart conect each other, i am happy you love me to, so wanna do something fun Yuuno-kun, ok if u not one make a move i will be frist to move"i know this voice is nanoha but. wah she's really bold she throwing his white dress and his bra then his underwear, i must stop it and resist it "Wat.. wai..Wait... why..why ..are you suddenly un.. undress your self plis calm down Nanoha"wah i must resist it..so embarrassed.. wah she pressed again her breast to me, it so big and soft "Na...nano...Nanoha-chan.. plis stop.. we can't do that.. just use back your dress.. na..Nanoha don't do like that you will make me horny..."aw..i can't push him away i don't have reason to do that..wait...Nanona stop it i am so embarrassed she warping his body to me and placing his breast to me face..someone help me, oh shit i touch it so squishy big and soft, i am breating in his breast damn Nanoha your body so hot and i can feel your heart beat so fast..

"Yuuno Yuuno-kun do you like it..do you like my breast you can touch it, squishy it, lick it, and suck it, causing my thing is your thing and your thing is my thing, uh.. Yuuno-kun your thing poke my stomach you really horny with my body"aww... i can't resist anymore, her voice so damn sexy, er body god damn hot her breast big, soft and squishy..i can;t resist it i am at my limit."Akhhh Yuuno don't squishy so hardd, slowly take your time akhh, good like that yes just like that suck it akhhhhh Yuunoo it feels so good"ah..si moaning wow my head going to explode my body react it self..helpp "Master Scan complete,Nanoha and Raising Heart currently far away frorm here exactly in shopping district"Celestial give report, i am socked what "AaccckkKHHHHH Yuuno don't bite my nipple"Oh now she's moaning sorry my body move it self, but wait she's not nanoha"Who are you, You are not Nanoha, i don't feel Nanoha magic presence in you, right now she's in shoping district, expose your self!"i am jumping back from him then use angry face and high voice question her.

"Oh Nii-sama you has know it, oh well it can't be helped, i has get some fun with Nii-sama. My name is Lilith Scrya your younger sister and my love to you Nii-sama is real, iam really love you."she's winked to me and transform to her true form, she's wearing black Gothic Lolita with big bust same like Nanoha, she's hair so long black and shine, she wearing black high heels and her eyes so black like sucking me in darkness. she wearing a cute black ribbon her lipgloss is black and have 3 pair black succubus face hair and eyes remember me Lilith Scrya from my dream."Lilith..are you really Lilith from my past,but what are you doing here and why are you doing that to your brother","as i said before i am really madly in love with you, and i am start falling in love with since i saw you killing them, pierching them to pieces,mascaring them,burning them and their village,destroying their village, and turn all to dust, ahahahahahhaha... You are so amazing Nii-sama you are the best of the best, i want you Nii-sama this body so horny without you 16 year from back then until now, Nii-san just forget abaout that women and do something fun with me, i will make you happy and you will make my happy to Nii-sama,but the why Nii-sama Your Down part so honest it's growing so big"she's grinning and smile like devil and liking his finger with red cheek then touch my down part suddenly.

Eh...she touch it crap i forgot i just use green towel "Celestial Heart. Set Up!"Yuuno command it with embarrassed red face.

"badum"their magic core connected

"Stand by Up!"green shine shining brigtly blinding nanoha eyes in a second a Yuuno cloth transform to cool barier jacket. A green barier jacket with ren line in some place,with 10 long red cloth with green line and tiny green cristal spreading to his back from a center. A golden cros in center with emerald in the center of it and a chain sticking from the center to the a green phants with a red string sticking rolling in his hand and leg. And black big bracellet in both Yuuno wrist with red line and big Green oval gem in the green round gem appear in back his palm with golden line and yunno palm to finger closed with black armor a big red belt with green line and tiny green cristal,from Yuuno hip crossing little down from his belly with green rhombus emerald in the crossing center the black skin shoes with green oval gem in the center and black metal in front, back and above shoes with chain sticking on the left and side shoes.

"I am sorry Lilith i can't return your feelings, i have girl named Nanoha i am really loving him, can't we just become family" Yuuno so surpised her little sister Lilith like this,i feel worried about this and i am worrief wath willshe do next, cause i don't know what will she do with Lilith inhired forbidden magic transform, can transfrom to anything,very small thing very big thing,very similar thing like transfrom to nanoha and do the same everything nanoha can do like shoothing Starlight Breaker, can the person voice and attituse so make it hard to tell the diffent,lilith ussualy transfrom her arms and to sharp giant sword and her hair to very sharp sword who cut in extremly fast movement lastly boosting her power and speed beyond normal human.

"Wow so cool Nii-sama"she suddenly jumping and clinging to me rubbing againts my cheek and won to barrier jacket, then her black eyes focused checking my barier jacket every spot happily with her black eyes sparkling like child." uhm..can we continue what we talking before"I am sweating drop."Look am i cool in Nii-sama barier jacket...?"she's transform to my barier jacket easily and make sparkling black eyes, "Yeahh... really cool, and your bust i big to,,,opsss forgot what i said"i am sweating drop and my jaw turn down she's so easily with just 1 look then transform so much perfectly same and damn she's so sexy.

"Nownow now, Nii-sama you are so bold u still not enough has touched it ,squishy it, lick it, suck it and even bite it, i you want's more Lilith will give it to you free, i am so happy if you do it"she's licking her finger and bite it the ngive sexy voice and pose with deep looking to my eyes,i am sweating drop and said "Like i said before Lilith,I am sorry Lilith i can't return your feelings, i have girl named Nanoha i am really loving him, can't we just become family"i am sweating drop and rubbing my back head. "Don't worry Nii-sama we can't become family and we can still do that and can do many more, but i am not approve it Nii-sama have relationship with other woman than like me Lilith Scrya,Casandra Scrya,Xadia Scrya,Gehena Scrya and Lucia if you still insist to have to choose that woman, then i have no choice i have to kill him, yeah i will kill him, i will kill him right now at this moment Nii-sama, huahahahahahha"she so fired of happily, i am sweating drop, but suudenly she's eyes become black devil eyes and then she's push me to wall and her hand transform sharp looking blade with black aura then stabbing pierching the wall beside my cheek,make me glup and socked,if that blade stabbing me i will die glup."Are you joking lilith you not will kill Nanoha don't you".i am gluped,"ie..I will kill him now Nii-sama i will show you her pitiful face,her blood bleeding like river, she's chouging blood and die Huahahahaham I WILL SHOW YOU RIGHT NOW AND THIS MOMENT JUST FOR YOU NII-SAMA!"

And suddenly black circle magic appear before us surrounding us and we suddenly teleported, i am surprise really shock suddenly teleported in front of Nanoha,then.."stab" a sharp sword hand Lilith piercing in Nanoha stomach."See..Nii-sama it's easy to kill him..and once more","Stab" 2 sharp sword hand Lilith resting in Nanoha stomach,"KYAA!"everyone panic and running,"NANOHAA!" i jumping and push him release him from Lilith sword and hug him crying"Badum"Yuuno magic resonance Yuuno eyes become green Devil eyes,"Badum" , "Ukh..Unforgivable .ukhh" Yuuno see many blood coming out from Nanoha ."Badum..badum. badum"Yuuno core heart beat beating fast"Damn You..damn you DAMN YOU..YOU WILL PAY THIS WITH YOUR LIFE LILITH.. AAARGGGHHHHHH!.." "Badum badum badum badum BADUM"a bright green mysterious circle magic appear with many chain pierching the sky balsted,the green magic still brusting his magic energy and the chain to the sky and suddenly explode brusting green light brightly to every blasted strongly to the wall and then berserk Yuuno stand up,carrying Nanoha like princess surrounding nanoha with bright glowing magic healing spell then Yuuno flying to the sky.

"You will see your death soon Lilith,I CALL UPON TIAMAT THE 10 HEADED DRAGON WAKE UP FROM YOUR SLUMBER, OBEY MY COMMAND DESTROYING EVERYTHING BEFORE ME"Yuuno cast spell to call upon the 10 dragon cain[7 big chain formed to 1 dragon look like chain 10 dragon cain total, with green aura realease form dragon chain] the 10 green dragon form, make from 7 chain released from green circle magic in left,rigt and above yuuno. rush and spreading everywhere destroying the Building in they path, the 10 dragon chain, rampagung and rushing to Lilith, Lilith jumping from building to building, the dragon chains chase Lilith and destroying before them."Yes yes... like this Nii-sama.. Destroy..DESTROYING EVERYTHING BEFORE YOU NII-SAMA!","SHUTT UPP, I WILL KILL YOUU!"berserk yuuno Increasing the giant dragon chain speed,Lilith surprised the dragon attck from above him, she jump to another building, lilith phanting the dragon chain speed so fast and destroying anything in their path chasing Lilith,lilith traped surround by 10 giant Dragon chain, "ROAR!"the 10 dragon chain roaring loud blasting green light everywhere and then all of them Crushing Lilith,"shitt... i am death meat",suddenly cracking dimension appear, Xadia pop out from door dimension"Hurry come here Lilith","Ok..You save me", "DOOM"the 10 giant dragon crushing the tall building where Lilith stand just a sec."Huh..she's not there..LILITH WHERE ARE U..COME OUT!,so.. you still persistant, it can't be helped i just destroy it I WILL DESTROY MIDCHILDA WITH YOU!"10 giant dragon chain rampaging to everhere destroying anything and then piercing the ground in di 10 different location sealed the Midchilda make form a giant green circle magic and begin absorbsing magic power from the people in the people drying their magic power and all of them fainting,[all the magic absorbed by dragon chain transfered to yuuno].

Hayate, Fate, Signum,Subaru, Teana, Zafira,Vita come and surrounding BerserkYuuno,"YUUNO SNAP OUT YUUNO COME TO YOUR SENSE, i am Lieutenant Colonel Yagami Hayate, cause off..AKGHHHH" suddenly many chains attacking and binding Hayate "SHUT UP!"Yuuno glaring his green Davil eye to hayate and absorbsing her magic,"Stop It YUUNO-KUN"Fate attack it him with Zanber Form transforming the weapon into an enormous sword using max his thuder making it more bigger and slashing it to Yuuno. At the same time signum unison with agito lauching Fire Dragon Flash, shaft of big flames and holds it as if it were a sword than slashing it to Yuuno and Vita to use Zerstorung Hammer, a giant hammer with big drill samasing to Yuuno. Three attack Zanber Form,Fire Dragon Flash and Zerstorung Hammer approaching Yuuno."I SAID SUT UP! YOU PERSISTENT! KNOW YOUR PLACE ARGHHHHH!"a hundred sharp chain blasting from Yuuno like jet, Piercing their Weapon device, Binding the Zamber Sword,Signum Sword and Vita Giant Drill hamer Then Crusing all to Pieces,then other sharp chain slasing Fate, Signum,Subaru, Teana, Zafira and Vita, Binding them all so tight and absorbsing their magic,"SERVE YOU RIGHT!","AKHHHH"they all shouted the pain cause the binding chain,berserk Yuuno tightened the binding absorbsing all their mana,and everyone in Michilda who can he absorb, Yuuno body glowing brightly green and nanoha body to, the healing spell increase the power many times and fasting the recovery.

"Where...where ARE YOU LILITH...I WILL JUST DESTROY IT BURNING IT AND TURN IT TO DUST WITH YOU LILITH" tears of blood flowing down from Yuuno right eyes, falling down to Nanoha face"I CALL UPON HELL CHAIN OF JAHANAM HELL TO THE EARTH, OBEY MY COMMAND BURNING TO ASH EVERYTHING BEFORE ME" Thousand giant burning blue flame chain raining from deep earth trusting to the sky burning the Midchilda and people of Midchilda burning with blue flame everyone screaming panic cause the unbelievable hot flame, they cried loud out help.. help.. fire... help...no one help... no body come to help... everything bluee.. like ocean of fire...blueee sea of fire."AHAHAHAH... AHAHAHHAHAHAH.. BURN BURNNN LILITH WITH MIDCHILDA TILL ASHES AHAHAHAH"Yuuno smilling land laughing ike devil.

"YUUNO STOPP IT!..AKHH..."Hayate cried to yuuno to stop it she's so desperate looking Midchilda burning by blue flame,and the binding more tight causing moaning come from hayate.

"YUUNO-KUN PLEASE COME TO YOUR SENSE, KYAA!..."Fate strungling with binding chain and try her hardness to shouting this words to Yuuno

"YUUNO DAMN YOU STOP IT RIGHT NOW!,UKHH...IAHHH!.."Vita angry but she can't do anything with her tiny body and her hammer has destroyed

"STOP RIGHT THERE YUUNO ARE U CRAZY..AHHHH! Signum so hopeless, just hope her words reaching him.

Yuuno just give glare his devil eyes,after that tears of blood flowing down from my left cast last spell "I CALL UPON THE GOD JUDGEMENT FALL DOWN TO THE EARTH,OBEY MY COMMAND TO PERISH TO THE DUST EVERYTHING BEFORE ME".Thousands giant sharp chain turn down from the black sky with lightning aura but when the chain just a litle more touch the building. But Nanoha has Wake up and seeing Yuuno Go bersek his eyes become green evil eyes,she tried calling him nay time yuuno not reach then Suddenly Nanoha Kissing Him "Yuuno-kun I Like You Yuuno-kun, I am Love You From The Bottom Of My HEART YUUNO,don't Worry Yuuno i am strong see my wound has been healed by you, don't worry i will always beside you till de death do as appart"Nanoha kissing yuno and leaving his lips smilling to him with said that words with tears flowing from her eyes.

_I will always beside you_"badum"_i will always beside you_,nanoha voice trough the darkness in yuuno heart,"Badum ","_Be strong Yuuno_ ,_your mother wil allways beside you"_Yuuno remembered His mother voice trough nanoha voice,_i will always beside you...i will always beside you...i will allways beside you._"Badum..Badum BADUM"Many tears raining from Yuuno eyes,Yuuno come to his sense his green devil eyes come to normal, and i kissed nanoha 3 second and kiss him again 5 second and they lips leaving"Nanoha I like you to, i am love you so much ,i will be strong nanoha, strong enough,more strong to protect you and to control this cursing power"Yunno smiled his tears dreeping wet,"thank you nanoha your words wake me up from my darkness heart, i will always beside you to till the death do as apart, i love you from bottom of my heart"Yuuno hungging nanoha and kiss her in her forehead.

"EHM... hello new baka couple..umm Yuuno-kun can you realease me my body hurt so much and magic still draining..pretty pluiiseee!"Hayate teasing him and winked.

"...Yuuno-kun ano..can you realese me to..if you not busy..i am ok to no problem in this posision until you done with nanoha"Fate blusing red looking their kissed and acting shily.

"OII... BAKA YUUNO..Hurry up realease me or i kill you"Vita really Angry her hammer destroyed by Yuuno.

"Akh..UAKHH... Yunoo-kun can u stop spinning and tightening the chain it's make me feel weird.."Teana moaning, is she machotistic?

"Hey..Yuuno don't forget me here..can you realese me to my body all hurt"Subaru in pain his cyborb body hurting a lot.

"Yuuno can you realease me now"Zafira asking formaly.

"Upsss..I am sorry Guyss, i will release you soon, ahahah ahahahhahah"Yuno sweat drop and rubbing his back The 10 Gaint Dragon chain move back to the circle magic where they the same time the Burning hell chain slowly come back to the earth and the thunder god chain back slowly move back to the black cloud and the black cloud realeased all his friend, Hayate, Fate, Signum,Subaru, Teana, Zafira,Vita "Tehehehe"Yuuno Sweat drop.

Hayate casting spell to make rain and the flame all gone"Yuuno-kun you destroying many building,hurting many civilian, absorbsing all magic in Midchilda,Burning the midchilda,and attacking our staff include me,Yuuno Scrya i am Lieutenant Colonel Hayate Yagami will jailed you","Hayate-chan.. Yuuno not will be punish with death punishment..nee.. Hayate chan.."nanoha worried. "Don't Worry we just jailed him and interrogate him, who is this Lilith and who else behind him and what relationship with Yuuno Scrya."Hayate Signed and patting then they all back to the office.

* * *

><p><strong>FAR AWAY FROM MIDCHILDA<strong>

_A hole dimension opened,Lilith and Xadia Come out and the hole dimension closed._

_"Phew...i am almost die in there so scary ihihihihi, thanks your help Xadia, if you not come i might die. Your magic so handy you know."_

_"Your Welcome, let's see the screen Nii-san still trying to find you, his rampaging and destrying Micilda"_

_"Oww..You are back Lilith, nice job and what did you do to make Nii-san going berserk..?"_

_"Oh...that's easy Void, i just teleport with Nii-san in front of his person his love and i stab this Nanoha Bitchi with my sword hand and stab her 1 more time than the bitches Nanoha coughing blood and many blood come out from her stomach Huahahahahahah, then ..then Yuuno Nii-sama glare me with His Green Devil eyes,ACCKKHHH...! his glare make me suddenly Nii-sama going berserk"_

_"Then in a second a bright green mysterious circle magic appear with many chain pierching the sky balsted,the green magic still brusting his magic energy and the chain to the sky and suddenly explode brusting green light brightly to every where. I am Got blasted strongly to the wall, AACCHHH.. it's feel's so good and make me numb in joyNii-sama and then berserk Nii-sama stand up,carrying Nanoha Bitchi like princess surrounding nanoha with bright glowing magic healing spell then Yuuno flying to the sky_, _really make me jealous i am alose want you carry me like that Nii-sama."_

_"I want tooo...Casandra want to..."_

_"Me to..Xadia.. envy that Bitchies Nanoha_..."

"_Gehena to...really want Nii-san carry me like that!"_

_"Don't forget Lucia.. Lucia will happy if Nii-san Carry Lucia like princess..!"_

_"Guys look at the monitor, Nii-san friend come, surround him and attack him!"_

_"Look the fussy girl with 3 pair wing got binded when her speak not complete yet and can't do anything, ahahahahahah so weak"_

_"huahahahha really weak are she joking with Nii-san huahahahaha make my stomach sick huahahaha...!"_

_"Tehehehe so weak indek just a lump of meat bitch. ehehehehe...!"_

_"Are she trying funny thing like clown ihihihihihihi, to weak for Lieutenant Colonel if i become him i feel asmed with my man work for me ihihihi.."_

_"What the hell i think more interesting she will do, she just can talking what a bitchi cih..she just so weak just die bitch ahahahah"_

_"Buakakkaka...my troat..ahahaha that's bitch make me choke really funny and weak being..ihihihi!_

_"Guys 3 of them attack Nii-san at a same time. using big and long sword,fire sword and giant drill hammer,look look their weapon got destroyed and got binded all of them wkakakkak they all funn!"_

_"Indeed so lame, i can transform to more dangerous more big weapon to, what a weak ahahaha"_

_"And i can stop the time killing him 1 by 1 and they will not feel any pain before they knowing they has been dead!"_

_"You are to sadist akakakak i will just use Dragon Fist to knock out them, if they strong they will still alive,if they weak like their funny boss so just hope lady fortuna blessing them wkakakakka.!"_

_"I just sit and make dimesion Hole to the space, and they will die out oxigen in there. ahahahahahhaha, really weak!"_

_"If me i will burn all with my Black Fire to ashes, ihihiihihih so easy!"_

_"Wow i like this move i still remember when Nii-san use this spell His eyes tearing a blood flowing down to his cheek and then he spelling like this 'I CALL UPON HELL CHAIN OF JAHANAM HELL TO THE EARTH, OBEY MY COMMAND BURNING TO ASH EVERYTHING BEFORE ME' just like in the monitor,Thousand giant burning blue flame chain raining from deep earth trusting to the sky burning the Midchilda and people of Midchilda burning with blue flame everyone screaming panic cause the unbelievable hot flame, they cried loud out help.. help.. fire... help...no one help... no body come to help... everything bluee.. like ocean of fire...blueee sea of fire. Wow so hot must be in there.. good Nii-san Kill and Burn everything ahahahaha!"_

_"Wow so cool nii-sama i love you...muach..that blue fire make my bofy hot..!"_

_"Indeed just like sea of fire... i am like waching a movie hahahahahah..!"_

_"Akhh.. Nii-san so hot...ACHHH You melt me..even my black fire kneel down before your blue fire ACCHH TO HOTT"_

_"Ahahaha you so aroused, i like this scene just like in that village Nii-san revenge our mother..Nii-san so hot and cool akhh..!"_

_"Me to feel so Horny Just look at him with his forbidden magic make me wet..achhh IIIAAACCKHH...!"_

_"Look again this is the final move Nii-san he used that village and villager who throwing us turn to dust with this move, he's eyes flowing down tears of blood and cast last spell "' CALL UPON THE GOD JUDGEMENT FALL DOWN TO THE EARTH,OBEY MY COMMAND TO PERISH TO THE DUST EVERYTHING BEFORE ME'.Thousands giant sharp chain turn down from the black sky with lightning aura and WHAT HE STOPED WHY? wait zooming to Nii-san, that bitch still alive what the hell happened in there Nii-san green devil eyes become normal and stopping from his berserk just by kiss from a bitch..No! Nii-san. look Nii-san taking back the all his chain and realeasing his friend.. No no, the interesting part is gone, what a pain in the ass.!"_

* * *

><p><strong>IN THE OFFICE<strong>

Hayate, Fate, Signum,Subaru, Teana, Zafira,Vita,Shamal and Nanoha sit on the chair wtih Yuuno in front of him sweating drop.

"Hy girls what will you do to me..?"Yuuno asking nerveously.

"Is not obviously i am asking who is Lilith?"Hayate asking with face pissed off.

"Lilith is my younger sister..then wath next question..?Yuuno sweat drop.

"Just tell anything you know abut Lilith!Hayate Gritted

"Okay okay, clam down Lilith is 1 of 6 my last family, they are Void Scrya,Casandra Scrya,Xadia Scrya,Gehena Scrya,Lilith Scrya and Lucia Scrya"," a few hours ago she come to she me, she's wearing black Gothic Lolita with big bust, she's hair so long black and shine, she wearing black high heels and her eyes so black like sucking me in darkness. she wearing a cute black ribbon her lipgloss is black and have 3 pair black succubus wing. She's inhered 1 of 7 forbidden explain it as much as he can

"Forbidden magic.?..can you tell me what all that 7 forbidden magic, what magic Lilith have and with that magic what Lilith can do.?"Hayate asking Curiosity.

"Wait..wait slow down so many question but okay i will answer it 1 by 1 ehehehhe"Yuuno sweat drop,"The 7 forbidden magic what i remember is Soul chain, Time, Space, Void, Transform, Black Fire and Dragon Srike inhered Forbiden magic transform, she can transfrom to anything,very small thing very big thing,very similar thing like transfrom to nanoha and do the same everything nanoha can do like shoothing Starlight Breaker, can the person voice and attituse so make it hard to tell the diffent,lilith ussualy transfrom her arms and to sharp giant sword and her hair to very sharp sword who cut in extremly fast movement lastly boosting her power and speed beyond normal human."Yunno feel uneasy telling it.

"What.?..that's really dangerous magic, and what the other, tell me all you know"Hayate Sweating drop just hear 1 of 7 forbidden magic.

"ok if you want still insist Hayate-chan"i smiling to him to refresh the aura in this room.

"Let's see next is my younger brother Void she's magic very dangerous just like he's name void he's inhired forbidden magic void,a magic can make anything disappear, he even can make a hole with no ending fall, very dark and deep in just a sec, anything touched by his magic Dissapear in sec,of course it use many magic power and if he can't control it he can die by he's own magic,"yuuno sweating drip and continue explaint the next person"Then next is My younger sister Casandra Inhired forbidden magic time, like slowing time wyde area,slowing time her self ,fasting time wyde area,fasting time herself, stoping time for a few moment and more long the time stopped more magic power is used"

"Phew i am tyred,can i get a glass of water before explain it more ?"Yuuno feel thirsty

"Here Yuuno-kun "nanoha smiled

"Oh thanks Nanoha"he drink it slowly, "puahh. that's fresh"Yuuno smile back to Nanoha and give back the glass.

"Ok next is my younger sister Xadia inhired forbidden magic space,can hidden in the space she created and appear attack the enemy from hidden spot, can make anyting dissapear when through in her space she opened, can make it what in that space reverted back out, can convert the space into very tiny making it expode cause the pressure but used a lot of magic power to use this one".

"Then the next is my younger sister Gehena inhired forbidden magic black fire, a black magic can burning everything to ashes, even Soul of people can be destoyed so they can't reincarnation, her black fire can easily devour anything magic like magic bullet magic beam magic shield,magic device, barier jacket just in sec so becarefull with your device will be turning to ashes."

"Hm..next is Lucia inhired forbidden Dragon Srike Art, include: dragon claw can cutthing easily with her claw,dragon puch Oh My Good puch suddenly hit enemy with giant dragon size canon/beam from her puch don't try got hit by her puch girls,Dragon eye can see oppenent movement with slow motion in her eye,she move so fast do sudden attack surprise the oppenent, Dragon skin have high immunity to any magic,Dragon heart can battle in a long time with no sweat,can stand not breath 1 hours and dragon rage increase her power and speed 3 times for 5 minute used many magic power and stamina].

"Lastly and everyone has known it's me Yuuno eheheheh"yuuno embrassed and sweat drop."You know i am inhired forbidden magic soul chain, i have 3 grand area magic, 10 Headed dragons chain, Thousand Hell Chains, Thousand Lightning God Chain and 3 mini scale magic Hundred jet chains, Hell chains wall, Thunder God Chain wall."yuuno signed and take a deep breath and give smile to every want

But every want down their jaw "Hello.. every one?..meyde meyde?..Moon to the earth? monkey to snail? EVERYONE HELLO!..?Yuuno gritted and sweat drop look many jaw down, and try to make them come back to their sense.

"Oh sorry.. i am to shock hear that, is that really true..Yuuno-kun?"Hayate still not believe it"

"Yeaahh,,,it is reallly true Lieutenant Colonel Yagami Hayate, you has look by your self my magic don't you, i hope you believe it"Yuuno feel so hopeless looking hayate jawning cause hearing that 7 forbidden magic.

"ooo..ok..ok we believe that, you believe that right Signum,Vita, Fate,Subaru, Teana, Zafira,Shamal and Nanoha ?"Hayate sweat frop and gluped

"Yes i believe it, i have seen it with my own eyes and feel it wit hmy own body mistress"signum nooded

"Me to Hayate"Vita crossing his hand and glare to sweat drop.

"I am to Hayate-chan especialy Lilith stabbed me with bot hher hand who transforming to sharp blade, so i think what Yuuno said it's true"Nanoha smiled to Yuuno,"Thanks nanoha you saved me "Yuuno smiled back to nanoha.

"I am and Teana believe it"Subaru and teana Nooded.

"We are believe to Mistress"Shamal and Zafira nooded

"And i believe to what Yu..Yuuno-kun said is 100% accurate"Fate blused red in her cheek nooded to Hayate and looking to Yuuno shily.

"All said that ok we believe it Yuuno-kun..than waht should we do now, is we need to call reinforce from the tsab.?Hayate so consuded

"Hm..wait Hayate-chan.. i think we should not call for reinforce, that just make many sacrifice cause the have many dangerous magic and even we we get many back ups the just will die in sec by Void magic, Black flame magic, Space magic and Dragon strike art, this 4 have dangerous grand scale magic, so i hope you thinking it again to call reinforce Hayate-chan."Yuuno suggest it seriously

"Yeah You are right, and we even did't know to where they base, we just will make it worse if we call reinforse"Hayate shigned"so we just need training our magic then ready for battle anytime, especialy me need make chanting the spell more fast cause that's my magic weakness and the spell will failure if i move and my concentration faded, when it come worse just be worse and do our best for protecting Midchilda and Civilian, "

"And Yuuno you will be jailed a few day and whem the worst come Nanoha will release you, ok!"Hayate glare me.

"Yes, mam"i am sweat drop and try to give good smile.

* * *

><p><strong>FAR AWAY FROM MIDCHILDA<strong>

_"Hey lilith can i see Nii-san cool Barier jacket pretty please!"_

_"ok .. wait a sec i just need to flick my finger and then here"in a sec Lilith cloting transform to Yuuno cool barier jacket. A green barier jacket with ren line in some place,with 10 long red cloth with green line and tiny green cristal spreading to his back from a center. A golden cros in center with emerald in the center of it and a chain sticking from the center to the a green phants with a red string sticking rolling in his hand and leg. And black big bracellet in both Yuuno wrist with red line and big Green oval gem in the green round gem appear in back his palm with golden line and yunno palm to finger closed with black armor a big red belt with green line and tiny green cristal,from Yuuno hip crossing little down from his belly with green rhombus emerald in the crossing center the black skin shoes with green oval gem in the center and black metal in front, back and above shoes with chain sticking on the left and side shoes._

_"Wow i am not boring to see it it's so cool you light big breasted assassin ahahahaha"_

_"what you just look it and make fun of me...look this i make all geen colour to black, huahahahaha now how about this it's so liek me right"_

_:"Wow you can do anything i am so envied you Lilith"_

_" i will use this black version Nii-sama Barier jacket when we meet again "_

_"Guys lets have fun with Nii-san and his friend let's all go all the way in there, i am feel really boring in here, i want to destroy something, who wanna join?"_

_"Me..Me .. Lilith want to join again and showing this black version Nii-sama Barier jacket to him hihihihihihihi"_

_"Anymore Beside Lilith?  
><em>

_"I will joint..Lucia wanna play puching punching with them can i... can i"_

_"of course you can Lucia you can puching them until dead if you want ahahahaha, and who's next wanna join"_

_"I think i will joint to.. i want to look Nii-san, i want to kidnap him entering my space and do that thing do this thing and many things IIAAKHH Nii-san you are so bold ...Do it slowly Nii-san achhh Akhhhh yes right there Nii-san there..there! feels good akhh i will cum Nii-san IAACHHH"_

_"ahahaha what weird dream you have there Xadia, ok anyone want to join again?"_

_"Gehena want to join to... i have something to tell Nii-san...yeah Nii-san, i must to tell him if not, i can't stand this feeling in my body, i feel i will melt by his Blue firem look Nii-san just thinking about you, you can make me this wet down there..Nii-san Nii-san i miss you so much Nii-san..Nii-san You make me crazy especialy yout green devil eyes, i am really love it, soon we will reunion Nii-san xixixixixixi"_

_"Ok ok i get it gehena you can joint , and now are you wanna joint to Casandra The queen of time ahahahaha you are the beautifull one from the other's Nii-san younger sister. i think Nii-san will fallen in love in his frist sight when Nii-san meet You ahahhaha"_

_"I am really want to meet him.. but don't have courage i am to shy to meet you Nii-san, even so i love you so much, but i am really really want to see you, i am really miss you, we has apart about 16 years, yeah that very long time i must meet him yeah. I Will and I am really will joint to"_

_"Buakakakaka you really take your time, ok tomorrow we will sneaking and playing some fun with them ahahahahaha"_

_"This is the rule guys"_

_"Frist don't kill them so fast cause that not worthy enough to please us"_

_"Second Lucia and Xadia will be the frist wave and rest of all will be the second wave, i want to Lucia get more fun, lately she's so bored and xadia will help Lucia when she's in danger and pull him to your space magic" _

_"Third try don't kill Nii-san just make him unctuousness if you can, cause if we can get Nii-san we can brainwase him ahahahahah, and we wil become complete famaily again, then mother in heaven will smiling looking her family complete and life happily, for sake our MOTHER!"_

_"YEAHH FOR MOTHER SAKE!.."_

_"FOR MOTHER SMILE!..."_

_"FOR MOTHER BLESSING!.."_

_"FOR MOTHER HAPPINESS!..."_

**TO BE CONTINUE... **

* * *

><p>Note:i hope everyone enjoy it ^^v<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Till Death Do Us a Part

**Author's Note:**

This story is going to have Yuuno X Nanoha in it, fristly i need to apologize if the reader hate Yuuno X Nanoha, this fanfiction is mainly focused on Yuuno and in the future will be cross over with other story it has ever heard or read and see.

* * *

><p><strong>Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Trouble<strong>

**Chapter 04 **

**TILL DEATH DO US A PART**

**YUUNO POV**

"Clang Dom Ceklik"A sound steel prison door ringging in my ears in the silence night, and i am walking a bit to bed and taking a nap looking at ceiling with 1 lamp, slowly remember what happen this night.

"I am really dead tired.."i am so tired i even want to make a smile is so hard "It's all star because lilith if she not come to my house i will not sleep in this cell.. huh what a bad luck lady fortuna not blessed me"i am have a long breath and signed.

"I still remember when i take a bath i remember the bell rang and rushing it to open the door and founded Lilith in Nanoha face , body and Voice under the moonlight. She's trying to seduce me say it '_umm.. Yuuno-kun i have something important to tell you, but i think i will just tell you like this'_she kiss me and hug me it's feel good tough,ahahah what a foolish me then she said '_it's what i do to proof it i love you yuuno-kun, yuuno-kun do you love me to?'_she seduce me and make me curious and asking Celestial to search Nanoha,then she acting more bold ,then until she said '_Yuuno Yuuno-kun do you like it..do you like my breast you can touch it, squishy it, lick it, and suck it, causing my thing is your thing and your thing is my thing, uh.. Yuuno-kun your thing poke my stomach you really horny with my body'_and she become very bold with her breast in my face i have fallen in her trap my body move in his own, i just can feel it really good and just enjoy it until Celestial repoert to me _'Master Scan complete,Nanoha and Raising Heart currently far away frorm here exactly in shopping district' _knowing nanoha in shopping district, my sense comback and pushing her away, then she showing her true face"i am sweated drop just remember it

"Then after good things happen to me, a worst thing come to me, she teleport us and warped on front nanoha, i founded Lilith stab him 2 times in her stomach make nanoha coughing a blood and dripping a blood from her stomach. i saw it both with my eyes, i am going crazy and gone berserk in the night just like were wolf...AUUU...ahahaha,i am flying crying the princess Nanoha in the air under the moonlight summoning 10 headed giant chain dragon chasing Lilith The killer with destroying many building and anything in 10 giant dragon Lilith got trapped, 10 dragon Roaring in the sky under the moonlight and crusing Lilith and the building she stand, but she already fleeing, vanish in the darkness night..hachi!" uh.. i am sneezing, i think someone talking in my back maybe Nanoha, God bless you Yuuno.

"Knowing Lilith vanish i summon hundred giant hell chains, and Hayate,Fate, Signum,Subaru, Teana, Zafira,Vita come and trying to stop me but they all failed. i destroying Fate Bardiche, Vita Graf Eisen and Signum Laevatein to pieces, i feel bad with them huhuhuhu, sorry girls i am really sorry i hope you all forgive me ahahaha"i am making embrassed face and rubbing my head back and signing again.

"I am woke up from my berserk state causing Nanoha kiss me under the moonlight, huh.. i am so lucky back got Nanoha always beside me just like my mother word _'i will always beside you'_ Nanoha...thanks again for saving me.."i am smirk and smilling in the silence night."I guess all of that enough for this tired day i need to sleep"i am slowly closed my eyes, but still not get feeling to sleep yet, so i just try focusing something and remembered Nanoha.i am closed my eyes and the memories slowly back

_After the iInterrogation about 7 forbedden magic and my younger brother and sister Void ,Casandra ,Xadia ,Gehena ,Lilith and Lucia Scrya. Hayate ordered nanoha to take me to my jail, then Hayate, Fate, Signum,Subaru, Teana, Zafira,Vita and Shamal Nanoha and I stand up and walking out od the Interrogation room "Yuuno-kun are will you be alright, i mean after all that accident now you must be exhausted, and no you must sleep in jail, will you be alright sleeping cold cell?"nanoha so worried me making a sad face to me, i just sighned then giving her smile and said"don't worry Nanoha i will be alright trust me i am stong you know hihihihi, and are you forgot you said you will alaways beside me, so don't worry event tough you not with me, Nanoha you will be always inside my heart protecting me from darkness me"i said to much i think and rubbing my back head._

_Suddenly she kissed my cheek"Wow..what a words just that, that's a reward for you Yuuno-kun"she blushed and i am blushed red to,we staring each other deeply in our eyes until weird sound come out "Grouwwll"it's my stomach sound i think not eating yet. i remember last i am eating in the hospital"Wow yuuno-kun you your stomach make funny sound ihihihi, you really hungry don't you?"Nanoha laughing to me and smilling,i am so embarassed and blused"Yeah..i am really hungry right now Nanoha hehehe"i am smilling back to nanoha."Shall we have dinner in cafeteria, i think they still open in this hours, so let's go Yuuno-kun it's not good for your healt if u not eating"she really happy she hold my hand an running fast cheerfully to the cafeteria."Wait-wait Nanoha don't suddenly speed up and we can't running in the office especialy in the night that will troubled everyone"i said when running dragging by nanoh, she's hand holding my hand tightly with her soft hand, make me blush."it's okay Yuuno-kun we will arrive soon, look there still open Yuuno-kun"she's really happy found they still open,"Yeah let's have dinner together Nanoha"i smiled to her and she back it to me with bright smile._

_We sit in the chair i saw him really excited looking at the menu, i am just staring at him suddenly she called the waiter "One Omelet plis, and 1 strawberry juice, Yuuno-kun what will you eat",uh.. i am to serious looking him lovely face and snapped in time"Oh, i will eat Omelet to just like you Nanoha"then i call the waiter"One Omelet plis and 1 Melon juice to"i waved to them,they nooded."Oh so you like Melon yuuno-kun it's perfectly fit you cause you really like green colour"she smiled to me,"Yes i am like it, and you to Nanoha You like strawberryit's perfectly fit you cause your magic is pink, event tough you always like white dress, white barier jaket and your ribbon you always use from frist time we meet is white to, ehehehe, i am i right?"i smiled back to her."Yes you right Yuuno-kun my magic colour is pink just like strawberry juice"she nooed._

_Then the omelet has already in our table to dig in,we eat slowly with softly staring each other eyes,in my heart say 'she's so so beautifull i am lucky to have girl like her so care about me and loving me' then i snaped out Nanoha touch me cheek"You, have rice in your cheek, let me clean it for you yuuno-kun"she miled to me and pick the piece of rice then eat it."Na..Nanoha..! uhm.. thank you Nanoha"it's surpised me she so daring and care to me, make me blush bright red and slowly eat my omelet nervously."Nyahahaha Your face so red even your ears so red to Yuuno-kun, you really embarrassed about it,fuh i am happy our feeling connectin Yuuno-kun, we has become a couple or a lover hihihihi, after 11 year we spend i am really happy our heart become one now Yuuno-kun"she's teasing me make me more embarrassed, i am really want to laced my head to cold water right now i am to embarrased, then i have a long breath and said nerveously"Yeah..yeah i am happy to let's finish our dinner"i am acting a bit angry and dringking my melon juice"Oh..you try to act cool in there, but i still can look your face and ears blusing red in there yuuno-kun, it's make you so cute with your golden hair and green like emerald eyes ihihihi so cute and let's finish this dinner already to"she's smirk she's really happy teasing me, damn nanoha you make me really embarassed._

_Then Nanoha finishing drink her strawberry juice and stand up want to call the waiter but before that happen i stand up to and i said"Wait Nanoha you forgot something, here!, now you has been cleaned by Yuuno service princess Nanoha"i am licking the strawberry juice where spreading out from her lips to the down her cheek and i am winked her."Yuu..Yuuno-kun..you really surprice me, you really so daring, um..thanks again DarliNG"she's surprised her face and ears slowly become red and very red and she nerveusly said that and reply my teasing said darling to me, ohh damn she really got me in there...she's really good at teasing someone.i just try to get my cool and bowed like a butler to her then hold her hand and kissing it and said"My Pleasure Princess Nanoha"._

_After that we call the waiter and pay the bill, then holding hand walking to the my cell slowlyand our conversation continue "ne ne ne Yuuno-kun is that our frist dinner Yuuno-kun"she asked curiously,"eh if you ask that, ennnn hennn hmm... ahh.. i can't remember we have dinner before in 11 years we spend together i just remember eat with my ferret form in your room every night, so i think it's really our frist dinner Nanoha and it's our frist dinner date to and the romantic one, ehehehehe"i am holding my chin try remember it but i can't find it and messed my gold hair by my hand cause can't find it in my memories and i just laughing with my hand rubbing my back head."ahahaha i am can't remember it to and i think it's our frist romantic dinner together, in there i pick rice in your cheek and eat it,then you blused red and you licking my juice around my lips and cheek it's make me so embarassed you know Yuuno-kun, Lastly i am called you DarliNG and you bow your head like a butler and holding my hand then kissing it and called me princess Nanoha, You suck a Womanizer i think you have make my heart melt Yuuno-kun ihihihi"she called back memory in that romantic dinner she's cheek is blusing red then she smiled to me and winked._

_"There we have arrive on our destination nyahahaha"she's laughing brightly whe nwe arrive to my cell,suddenly she make serious face"Yuuno-kun thanks for your kindness, thanks for date with me, thanks for getting along with me a whole day,thanks for accepting Celestial Heart,thanks for worried me, thanks for saving my life thanks for, thanks for crying to me, thanks for protecting me,thanks for mad for me,thanks for make a great magician, thanks for accepting me, thanks for loving me, thanks for allways be my side this 11 years,tanks tanks many thanks for everything Yuuno-kun" i see Nanoha dripping tear slowlyand she begin crying and her tears flowing like river saying thank thank and many thanks it my hearts itchy, and i am begin to cry to and hug her"Nanoha it's enough, Nanoha it's really enough i understand it, i accept it all your thanks so don't cry anymore Nanoha you have crying and falling to many tears this whole day Nanoha, so this enough"i am hug her tighly,but she still crying loudly"But..but..hic..Butt..You saved me the second time, without you i will has been die,without you..hic...without..you umm" every words she said make me more sad so i just acting selfishly,i kissed her on her lips,she opened her eyes with tears still on in there and our lips stil together, then she kissed me back hug me tightly and our tears still flowing, i kissed more back hug him more tighly i forcefully opened his mouth with my tounge, i can feel her warm mouth and her wet tounge, i still kissed him with my tounge inside her mouth and hug him still,then she kissed me back more tighly hug me she slowly copied me she opened my motuh with her tongue slowly and feeling my warm mouth slowly and her tounge felling my wet tounge caresly,we kissed again more tight our tounge conected we feel so eroused our saliva come out dripping down from our mouth and still continue it,i kissed more strongly i am suking her lips and her tongue i am feeling her sweet saliva, she do the sameting to me she strongly hug me and kissed me ,she kissed more strong and sucking strong my lips and my tounge she feeling my warm and sweet saliva she feel so horny and aroused."then when still kissed i grab her big breast softly and squishing it slowly, she feel more aroused and more salova coming from her mouth, i am kissing her more sucking her more and squishing her breast more tight, i can feeling her breast so big so soft so tight and so squish ,make me more aroused and she more feel aroused,more saliva come out from our mouth and i am touching her nipple pulling her nipple pressing her nipple and spinning it with pulling it and then she making a hot moaning "Accckkkhhhhh"_

_then we ended out hot kiss, she's tears already gone and i found her saliva spreading in her cheek flowing down to her neck and wettign her dres, the i saw her eyes deply i saw her eyes filling with joy our long and hot kiss before, my hand feeling her body feel weak and trembeling, she's going to fall i strengthened my grip to prevent her from falling the she's come back to her sense after i called her name"Nanoha..Nanoha..hey Nanoha are you okay?"i am smiling to her called her same with small voice hope reach him and it reach him "acchh..what's Yuuno-kun..Oh sorry for day dreaming ehehehehe, i think i should go home now Vivio and fate must be worried me,Cyaa...Yuuno-kun..muach!" she come to her sense and smilling to me, she winked and give kiss from far distance and dissapear with pink circle magic and white magic feather blowing from her teleport magic, vanishing with pink bright light with waving her hand to me,i wahing back with my right hand and bright smile._

_And after remembered all that event, with that i has fallen deep in my sleep peacefully in my cell..under the moonlight ...in quiet...midnight..."_

* * *

><p><strong>IN THE LAB RESEARCH<strong>

Shamal, fixing the 3 device Yuuno has crused back then, they are in tube flying floting in the water trying to recovery from last battle.

Vita acting tough in the office but the real Vita come out in here crying just like a baby has losing her candy "Graf Eisen, Graf Eisennn... reply me please...why you so quiet..your shine so dark..."Vita cried so loudly feel desperated.

"Vita-chan..hey Vitaa.. V-I-T-A!"Shamal called her many times try to telling something

"What is it shamal..hic..?" Vita answered

"Your Device not die so don't worry, just relax and go to sleep it's already midnight child already sleep this hours, you know?"Shamal answered and winked teasing little Vita in her red loly barier jacket.

Vita pissed "what are you saying Shamal, what you mean don't worry, Graf Eisen not talking a bit you know, i feel really worried you KNOW!" she crying and shouting anything she feeled that night in Lab...

"Ahahahah oh... i know, i know vita don't worry Vitta Graf Eisen just in sleeping mode so he not will speak like always and you need sleeping mode to now, so go back sleep with your fluffy bunny in your bed Vita"she's laughing holding his stomach and winked again the teasing little Vita with smile.

"Oh...he just in Sleeping mode... Damn You shamal why not You TELL ME SOON!"Vita so pissed and stop crying yelling at shamal glare her. then she teleport to his bedroom to sleep, vanish in second in from of shamal,Signum and Fate.

"Ahahahaha She's so easy to teasing, she's so pissed Signum, Fate, both of you look at her face to don't you, ahahaha"Shamal really happy teasing vita until her stomach hurt.

"Uhmm.. Shamal i think it's not something to be laughing, what happen if your best underwear and panties got burned, are you will not mad some one teasing you, i think you will mad to, am i right?" Signum pissed but try to still cool not get the emotion over her.

"Ukh..sorry Signum maybe i am over board a little" Shamal so shock signum words heat the spot.

"Yeah..i feel sorry for Vita, i hope she alraight and tomorrow you should apologise to her Shamal, i am sure she will forgive you"Fate smilling to shamal, her red eyes sparking.

"ok..okay..i will do that tomorrow, you two should resting to you know, cause we don't what will happen tomorrow, and you should resting to regain your magic you has lose cause Yuuno absorbsing it a few hours ago, especialy it's fullmoon i heard vampire will gain her full power with fullmon, ahahahaha, just kidding Fate, i just looking your red eyes like red eyes vampire Fate"Shamal feel guilty, but insist still making a joke.

"Hey Shamal stop that.. ,you need go to sleep to, you has worked really hard than us, you need more sleep, cause many patient will wait you tommorow"Signum worried about shamal.

"hoammm...yes i thing i need go to sleep.i am so sleepy to"shamal yawning and suddenly teleport to her room to sleep.

"Now just the two of us Signum...do you have a plan how to deal with Yuuno-kun younger sisters and younger brother?" Fate asking seriously.

"I am still don't know how to deal with it, i just good at sword and bad with magic. Actually i feel chill in my back ,hearing Yuuno-kun talking about 7 forbidden magic, that magic really dangerous and just like cheating with god. you can imagined it when you attack him suddenly she stop the time and she easily stabbing you, slasing you and cut you, then after she enough of it, she moved the time, then we just dead like that not feeling any pain. "Signum waving her head confused thinking how to deal with someone cheating with god.

"Eh..we..we just dead like that, not feeling any pain, it's really not fair, even i want to fight and even has launching an attack, we just suddenly die, realy not fair..ukhh..what must i do..what must we do Signum,i can't find single answer"Fate feel down hear Signum words her face becoming so white like anemia.

Signum surprise looking fate so desperate like that andsee try to calming her down with rubbing his back and said "Calm down Fate, you are not alone there still Hayate, ,Subaru, Teana, Zafira,Vita,Yuuno-kun and Nanoha, there's still hope, I will be your shield in front i am so tough don't worry Fate, just forget anyting and going to sleep and tomorrow morning your Bardiche will fully recovery."Signum giving a warm smile to Fate.

"Yeah you are right Signum, there no thing will i get, i just worring for nothing, Thank for comforting me Signum..Hoaahh, i think i should sleep now, nanoha and Vivio must be worried me...Cya Signum"Fate yawn rubbing her eye, she's waving hand to signum with warm smile and then she vanished teleporting to her house.

"Now then just me alone with you Laevatein, I hope you has already fully recovered when the sunrise come" Signum smiling to her broken device.

"I think i should gone to sleep to, i need more rest for tomorrow morning practice, agito must be grumbling i left her alon, then i should call it for day, good night Laevatein"Signum waving her hand to her broken device and gone in a sec ,teleport to her bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>NANOHA POV<strong>

"I am Home..ViVio ,Fate!"Nanoha smilling happily

"Welcome home Nanoha"Fate smilled to me.

"Nanoha mama welcome home, I miss you mama , where are you gone mama, and what are you doing vivio want to know mama"Vivio hug me i am hug her back and she's asking me question.

"Well many good things happen to Nanoha mama"Nanaoha smirk.

"Tell me,tell me mama!"Vivio so curiously.

"Ok Vivio, i will tell you in your bed and maybe you will sleeping hear Nanoha mama beautifull story"I am draging Vivio to her bed cause si so late she's need sleep.

"Ok, mama"Vivio nooded.

"Yay tell me, tell Vivio mama hurry!"she's sleeping in her bed making happy face.

"Hm...Yuuno-kun accepted Celestial Heart and he's used it , and what a surprice mama not believe Yuuno-kun can shooting starlight breaker"nanoha winked

"Wow..really..awesome just 1 try Yuuno-sensei ,Vivio so surpised Yuuno-sensei so cool"Vivio surprised.

"And what make Nanoha mama happy, Nanoha mama and Yuuno-kun kissing and mama with Yuuno-kun flying in beatiful Sunset the orange shine from sunset is warming Mama and Yuuno-kun body, and we are flying together with flyer fin with holding each other waist then Nanoha mama and Yuuno-kun dancing in the both flying beatifully make sparking pink and green light magic form their magic wings shoes in the sky, hugging each other waist tighly and closely and other hand hold together,Nanoha mama and Yuuno-kun slowly spinning in the sky and slowly piercing the sky, and slowly move round rounding, then slowly make move zig slowly spinning in the sky again and slowly down to the earth and sparking pink and green light magic form their magic wings shoes droping from the sky to Mama and feel really happy in that moment,Nanoha mama feel like going inside fairy tail and we become one of them beside fairy tail like Cynderala, Sleeping Beauty,Snow White and many other"Nanoha smilling and blusing just remember it.

"Mama your cheek so red ihihihihihi ,Nanoha mama Vivio can see the Happines in Nanoha mama face, Vivio wants to flying and dancing in the air with Yuuno sensei."Vivio can imagine it and smilling alone.

"Yes Vivio can, some day Nanoha mama Will ask Yuuno-kun dancing in the air with Vivio in adult form to sharing mama Happines"Nanoha winked.

"Thank you Nanoha mama, i am really love you and what's more mama, there will more right !"Vivio looking deeply in my eyes looking the answer.

"I love You to Vivio"I kiss Vivio fore head, then start the stories again.

"Next is about our frist romantic dinner together, in there Nanoha mama pick a piece of rice in Yuun-kun cheek and eat it,then Yuuno-kun blused red and Yuuno-kun licking my juice around my lips and cheek it's make Nanoha mama so embarassed blused bright red in front Yuuno-kun, Lastly Nanoha mama called Yuuno-kun DarliNG and suddenly Yuuno-kun bow his head like a butler and holding Nanoha mama hand then kissing it and called Nanoha mama princess Nanoha,Then Nanoha mama called Yuuno-kun a Womanizer cause Yuuno-kun have make Nanoha mama heart mama so embarrassed and mama face and ears all red, and after that Nanoha mama have Hot kissing a very long kissing very hot kissing with Yuuno-kun, i think soon Yuuno-kun will be Vivio papa."my face and ears blusing bright red remember it all and smilling to Vivio, but Vivio alrwady sleep.

"Huh...Vivio you already sleep, oh good.. sleep well honey.."Vivio so cute with her sleeping face and i am give goodnight kiss in her cheek and suddenly fate fallen down in door, i see tears flowing from Fate eyes, she make a sed aface and i think she think she not have hope again to make move to yuuno,i move and approach her slowly.

"Fate..? oh you hear it all..about me and Yuuno-kun and you fall down can't bear when you hear me and yuuno have a long and very hot kiss?"i just said it to know how fate feel.

"Yes, i am jeolus with you nanoha..?"she's crying and running.

"Fate..wait...Fate calm down"I am running grab his hand and hug him and rubbing her back.

"Fate i know you like him to, and you know i am love him to, i know how you feel know but why not we make him be part of our family fate..?"i am trying to understand her and confront crying and hopeless Fate..

"What do you mean Nanoha?"what asking seriously.

"I mean You can be his Mistress and i am can be his wife we can loving Yuuno-kun Together Fate, cause i am love you to Fate i don't want to losing you,you are really important to me"i am hug her tightly kissing her fore head and smilling to her

"Nanohaaa...hic...Thank you i am really love you Nanoha i am really love Yuuno-kun to, we can live happily like that i will be his Mistress and You will be his Wife, Yuuno-kun will be Our husband and Vivio Father,thank you Nanoha"she's hug me,she's crying a lot why happy face and smilling to

"Yes, I know and i am understand it, so don't go anymore let;s go to sleep, cause we have morning practice tomorrow."i am weeping his tears and give a bright smile to her.

"Ok..Let's go sleep Nanoha and have i nice dream!"she's stop crying and we both sleep in same bed.

"Good night Fate.."i am closing my eyes

"Good night Nanoha..."she's closing her eyes and suddenly hugging me.

"Fate..?"she's not sleep yet, maybe she's still thinking it, _don't worry fate i will not let you feel lonely cause i am love you to._

"Let me hug you Nanoha,Nanoha... i love you and many thanks again, let me feel your warm until morning Nanoha" she's like a baby so i am hungging her caressly

"You are so cute make me want to eat you and Good night Fate" we sleeping together while hugging each other, we can feel our body connected and we can feel each other heart connected cause we can understand each other and loving each other, even we loving the same person and we are really happy in that moment.

* * *

><p><strong>IN TRAINING GROUND<strong>

In the morning shamal go lab and to check Fate device Bardiche, Vita decive Graf Eisen and Signum device Laevatein, shamal do scanning to all device 1 by 1 and they all has been recovered 100%. Shamal pick up all the device and go to training ground to deliver it to Fate, Vita and Signum who has been waiting in there.

A bright light green shining appear with Shamal in ground arena with shamal , then shamal walking to Vita "Here vita your device Graf Eisen"shamal winked,"Oh Graf Eisen you has fully recovered thanks a lot shamal"Vita so happy she jumping and jumping,"Vita about last night i am sorry i think i overboard teasing you, please forgive ok","That's nothing to worry about, i have forget it, i am so happy Graf Eisen has recover"vita smiled to her,"that's good to hear ihihihi"Shamal touched her lips and make small laugh.

Then shamal walked to Fate"Here Fate your device Bardiche he has fully recovered and be carefull to use it"Shamal give the device to fate with light smile,"ok, i will be carefull, and thank you very much shamal"Fate nooded and thank her."Sure..No Problem at all.."she walk leave fate,then walk to Signum."umm...Bardiche i am so happy you can recovery so fast"Fate happy give Bardiche a kiss,"Yes You Sir"Bardiche talked, "By the way Bardiche can u change your intone Sir to Mam.?"Fate asked with puppy eyes,"Yes Sir", "Huh...ok i think this will not work and never will work ihihihihi"Fate signed and make tiny laugh.

"Signum here your device Laevatein, and thanks for your advance last night"Shamal smiled to her,signum nooded and said "that is nothing and thanks for deliver it to here"Shamal give smile to signum and walk to hayate to ask permission to go to Hospital cause she have many job in hospital"Mistress i will go now to hospitall cya... and good luck","Ok"Hayate replied with smiled then shamal vanised in a sec with bright light green shine.

"Ok now.. we have 8 people here, i will take a charge from the combat instruktor Captain Nanoha Takamachi is that okay?"Hayate asking seriously

"Sure with pleasure,Lieutenant Colonel Yagami Hayate." Nanoha winked to hayate and give a light smile.

"Ehmm...ok now i will divide the training become 1 on 1 training. Frist Fate with Zanber form VS Signum+Agito with Unison Form, Second Subaru VS Teana, third Vita VS Zafira, Lastly Nanoha Vs myself, any complaint?Hayate galre everyone

"Yes, Mam, ano...Hayate are you sure you want be partner with Nanoha?Vita worried her Mistress.

"I know you worried about me and thanks for worried me but why must i worried it's just training not even have battle with 6 other inhired Forbidden magic, and i do this for my sake Vita and don't take me lightly i am not that WEAK!"Hayate pissed use high tone to vita, cause she's right now really pissed just thinking about the 7 forbidden magic and 6 Yuuno-kun younger brother and sisters and here Vita thinking she's weak, she's really pissed.

"Ok.. i am sorry Hayate, eheheheh" Vita sweat drop and making fake smile.

Hayate, Fate, Signum,Subaru, Teana, Zafira,Vita and Nanoha all in their posisition,Hayate set up a Barrier Shield in for wide arena.

Hayate then unison with Reinforce Zwei."Blessed wind, Reinforce! Set up!" Hayate transforms into an able-bodied blonde mage with 3 pair black wings, Reinforce become into her golden cross staff and book of darknees on her left hand.

"Raising Heart. Set Up!"Nanoha command it,"Stand by Up!"Raising Heart reply,pink shine shining brigtly and Nanoha transform to her white barrier jacket with blue bright line just in second.

"Bardiche get set!"Fate Command it,"Yes sir, Get Set"Bardiche reply,a yellow shine shining brigtly and fate transform to her black barrier jacket with a black nice with her red belt and pink min skirt, "Bardiche activate Zanber form" Fate said again. "Yes Sir, Zanber Form" Bardiche intoned and transfrom to big yellow sword magic.

"Agito Unison" Signum cried,"ok "agito winked signum"a fire come out surrounding her,then signum tranform to puple and white barrier jaket with a pair yellow fire and her sword filled with fire,"Panzer Geist" Signum cried,an armor spirit clothed her body.

"Mach Caliber: Set-Up!"Subaru cried. In a bright flash of blue light Subaru reappeared, garbed in her white barrier jacket with black sheath and white hair band as user of the Modern Belka and her device become roller skate.

"Cross Mirage. Set-Up!"Teana a bright flash of orange light Teana reappeared, transform to her white black and red barrier jacket with a pair black ribbon and her device become a pair of gun.

"Graf Eisen, Set up!"Vita bright flash of red light Vita the Chibi Knight reappeared, transfrom to her red loly barier jacket with red boots armor, black glove and funny bunny red hat and her device become a hammer.

"Transform"Zafira cried with low voice and transform to Wolf Beastform

Hayate sighned look all their friend and himself so serious taking this training causing they making look like an angry face, then she said "Ok..ok everyone before training start, all of you here placing your hand above my hand come come here i am not will eat you girls"Hayate all walking to hayate and placing theor hand above other hand.

"Dragon Puch"a mysterious girl coming from opening space,cried and lauching giga dragon beam just in second when all of them standing one spot of them blowing strongly by Dragon Puch they throwing separately to the trees and the beam explode in grand scale they are vanishing in that impact.

Before the beam explode fate and nanoha flying to the safe place they looking her enemy she's a gorgeous girl with deady red eyes and black hair with 10 difference colour finger hand claws armor and foot claws armor, she used sexy armored dragons armor 2 head dragon on right shoulder 2 head dragon on left shoulder 2 head dragon on right knee 2 head dragon on left knee 1 head dragon in helmet 1 head dragon on stomach with eye in bra sexy Nanoha telelport to Yuuno jail in a sec, she's opening Yuuno cell and bot hof the teleport to the training ground.

Fate suddenly jumping from the sky "Bind Spell","Plasma Zanber Breaker"fate binding him a sec than unleashes a powerful energy her Zanber,"Dragon Roar","Dragon Strike"all binding Destroyed then in sec sh'es in front fate eyes lauching tens dreadful blow to her in a sec and the last blow make Fate blasting high to the air coughing blood then in the high air she hugged fate"Flame Dragon Drill" she's spinning with high speed burning Fate with her flame and crashing Fate to Ground and she's jumping rolling back Leaving Fate before hit the Ground.

She's landing to the ground and Vita attack him cried "Zerstorung Hammer" then Signum attack him to cried"Karyu Issen" both of attack at the same time lauched to Lucia,"Dragon Rage",she's increase her power and speed 3 times for 5 minute and with that she's Vanished in a second she's already in back Signum and Vita and cried loudly lauching her attack "Fire Dragon Wing"Double Fire puch with mega destruction hit both of them.

When signum and vita lauching her attack Teana has prepared Variable Shoot ,Subaru in his position ready to lauching Divine buster and hayate has prepared Ragnarok and they launching it at same time,After Lucia performing"Fire Dragon Wing",a surprise attack lauching to him "Ragnarok,Variable shoot, Divine buster" a deadly long range attack launched to her "SPACE SHIELD" Xadia cried, and opening large space protecting Lucia, all magic going in to black space looing like large shield and disappear to nothing.

"Well, well, well really good combination you all have there"Xadia suddenly the space user magic come from no where appear beside Lucia wearing a blue revealing dress with big bust and blue shapire in center surrounding with flir from center to down with blue mini skirt and blue high heels boots, her eyes is blue like ocean.

"Hundred Jet Chain", "Starlight breaker" Nanoha and Yuuno cried and launching surprise attack far away from the sky to Xadia and Lucia."LARGE SPACE SHIELD"knowing big magical energy brusting to them Xadia cried large space shield and all chain and Starlight Breaker vanished in sec to the space."Huh..where is them"Nanoha looking down no one in there"suddenly xadia appear before them "Hello there Nii-san and Nanoha bitchi, PANDORA BOX! EXPLODE!"Tens transparant box locked to their hands their legs theirs shoulders , theirs stomach, their cest, and explode at the smae time."AAAkKKKhhhhhhhhhh" Nanoha and Yuuno shouted in pain they falling from they sky.

"Diabolic Emission","Variable Barret ","Divine Buster","Trident Smasher","Karyu Sturm Falken","Schwalbe Fliegen"all attack at same time lauched to Lucia from her behind she's looking the sky looking Xadia,Nanoha and Yuuno, when she know it already late all attack Hit Lucia just a little more "Time Stop"Casandra come grab Lucia and flying to Xadia in the sky"Time Move".

"Yes our attack hit her, die you!aw aw aw it's hurt"Vita jumping happy and findind her le hurt when landing,

"Huf huf, i hope it kill her"Hayate panting,

"Maybe she's still alive she have dragon skin,akhh"fate feels so much pain in her body.

"We hope so"su baru and teana"sweat drop.

"But i feel uneasy, we just she the two of 6, and zafira unconscious" Signum mention it.

"Everyone Look up there" Nanoha and Yuuno still ok and pointing to sky above them.

they all looking Lucia, Xadia and a women flying in the air, they slowly down.

"WHAT... how come she still alive!"Vita shocked

"I think she's Casandra maybe she's stop the time when our attack closing to Lucia to just make fun of us"Yuuno phanting in the air, and healing himself and Nanoha, yuuno look Nanoha has done casting next move Starlight Breaker ex

"Starlight Breaker ex ","Hundred Jet Chain","Thunder God Chain wall" Yuuno binding them with thunder chain from far "Dragon roar"all of them free cause Lucia destroy all thunder chain."Space open" Xadia, Lucia andenter the space "Time Stop Casandra Move on Right side Yuuno and Nanoha Casting Time Strom "Time Move" and Xadia with Lucia appearing on Left Side Yuuno and Nanoha and lauching."Space Strom "Time Strom" the 2 deadly move The Large Converter Unstable time from right both of them and Large Converter Converter Unstable Space from left both of them.

"AAAKHHHHHHHH","ARGHHHH" Yunno and Nanoha Cried, "What's This! How can a black hole In There Casandra"Xadia worried how can,"I Dunno, we never Training and try our attack to Mixed like that , i am worried losing Nii-san"

"IAHHHHHHHH","AHHHHHHHHH" The Large Converter Unstable time and Large Converter Converter Unstable Space merged creating tiny black hole and become big,more big, and become large Black Hole with Large Converter Converter Unstable Space and Time.

"YUUNOOOOO!, NANOHAAAAA!"Hayate Shouting desperately can't do anything

"NII-SAN!"Lucia, Xadia and Casandra So Desperate their Nii-san will gone, event if Casandra can stop the time she will sucked in there to in unstable time she's make.

"NANOHA, YUUNO!"Signum crying and try to rescue them but stopped by Zafira and Hayate, Hayate Crying with held tighly signum leg, stoping her to fly to Nanoha and Yuuno

"YUUNNOOO-KUNNN"Fate So Hopeless and crying will loosing Yuuno and Nanoha Both of them is someone really important and loved by Fate.

"YUUNOO, NANOHA DON"T GOOOO!"Vita Crying and shouting with pain in her heart and her body.

" WHy why must like this Nanoha, YUUNO-KUN Don't... DONT GONE..NOOOOOO!" Teana crying her instructor and her sensei gone, Subaru crying to beside her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"Both of them are shouted painfully

Both of them sucked to Unstable Time and Space Black hole and vanised in a second.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

><p>note: thank you fore reading it i hope you like it ^^v<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 My Master And Our Eternity Vow

**Author's Note:**

This story is going to have Yuuno X Nanoha in it, fristly i need to apologize if the reader hate Yuuno X Nanoha, this fanfiction is mainly focused on Yuuno and in the future will be cross over with other story it has ever heard or read and see..

the story has Crossover with Mahou Sensei Negima

* * *

><p><strong>Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Trouble<strong>

**Chapter 05**

**MY MASTER AND OUR ETERNITY VOW**

**NEW WORLD**

Last time Nanoha and Yuuno vanished in unstable time and space Black Hole, They are still alive but both of them entering unstable time and space dimensional road, they are floating in center and moving forward with high speed in time and space dimensional road, their body shrinking, shrinking and shrinking become 16 years old and many thunder stroming on the wall and some time the black thunder hit their body with high volt thunder. making their body full wound but strangely every time the black thunder hit them their body glowing shine green and pink, more black thunder hit them more their body glowing more bright, just look like their body absorbing the magic of black thunder.

Suddenly a bright light in come from end of the time and space dimensional road, their bloding floating and charge to that light and dissapear, in second they appear on the sky on another place not in Midchilda but in earth and in different time, then they falling down to earth with high speed crashing to the ground.

Evangeline A.K. and chacamaru having tea in front her house, eva sit in the cair, she's wearing her black set outfit and black shoes , and enjoy her morning tea"Surpp...Hmm..Nice tea you really good making a tea, you can make a good job even you mere a servant ahahahaha, her golden hair blowing beautifully soft and a warm wind. She's staring the sky with her vampire eyes, Suddenly she saw 1 boy and 1 girl falling from the sky and crasing to the ground near her house"What's That Chachamaru, a young boy and a young girl falling form sky, let's see them"Eva surprised they falling really fast form no where,"I can see it master they falling like meteor falling from the sky..wait..wait me master"Chacamaru responsed and chasing her master. Evangeline and chachamaru flying and rushing to there to cek, a young boy and a young girl still alive or has died.

"Hey..Chachamaru you can feel a strong magical power from there?"Eva asked,"No...Master i can't feel it,but i can detact it,yes it's really high maical power..!"Chacamaru replied seriously,then Eva hit her head,sighed and said "that's a same baka?" Eva feel pissed,"sorry Master"Chacamaru making puppy eyes,"That's ok. it's my fault, maybe i failed to create you, hiahahahahaha"she's winked and and Evangeline sensed very high magic power, then she increase her flying speed. She's arive Surprise both of them covered in blood and fatal wound, she's sense a great potential magic power from them more she closer to them.

Evangeline cek their body "This is very bad they will die soon if i am not do something, this girl and boy used a strange clothes, they must from future. frist time i see a time traveler and their body full wound and bleeding every where, in the future maybe they fight with, Yoss! i will save them, i am feel bad to waste an very interesting toy hiahahahaha, then i will make them my Regis Knight my royal servant, how's that Chacamaru Your master so kind right !hihihihihi?"Eva smirk,laughing so happy find a new toy "Yes..Master so kind hearted"Chacamaru smile and pleased her."Really...hiahahahaha!"eva crossed her hand and launging she's feel so pround ,it's look like pinokiyo when his nose become long.

"Yoss! let's start, itaa..ouch..drink it..drink my blood..and become my regis knight...my royal servant..."Evangeline cut her wrist with her sharp nail and make Yuuno drink it frist and then make Nanoha drink it to then Eva chanting something."Lac Lac Lic Lac. i am Evangeline A.K. The Royal Family Vampire,The Pure Blood Vampire, The Inhired Shinso Blood in My Veins, With My Blood, I am Binding The Young Boy and The Young Girl With Me I am Binding Them With Eternity, I am Granting a New Power to Them,Power Will Not Destoyed Or Vanished, Power Who Not Chained By Time, With This Blood Now Become My The Regis Knight Become My Royal Servant,Become My Immortal Toy,Within This Cursed Blood Both of You Shall Live Cursed in Eternity Til Death Fallen To Me,Regis Knight Ritual COMPLETE! HIIAAA...!"After Eva begin chanting a Bloody Moon Circle magic Appear "Badum"Yuuno and Nanoha heartsresponse,the Bloody Moon Circle magic flowing many blood, spreading everywhere then dissapear"Badum"their heart response,The wound regenerate then closed and their barier jacket regent it self, then the Bloody Moon Circle magic spinning slowly and glowing red"Badum,Badum" Their hearts response making heart beat more fast,the Bloody Moon Circle magic spinning fast and glowing birght red "Badum,Badum,Badum"Their hearts Fully responsed awakened with shinso blood,then when eva finished her last body floating and the Bloody Moon Circle magic spinning really fast and Shining really Bright red, the red shine blasted to the sky and Blinded eye with red light in second and their body landing with glowing green Symbol Regis Knight on Yuuno forehead and glowing pink Symbol Regis Knight on Nanoha forehead.

"Hiahahahahahah Complete..COMPLETE!..now i have 2 strong Regis knight Chachamaru...HIAHAHAHAHA"Evangeline so happy she has complete the ritual to make Yuuno and Nanoha her new toy,"ehehehe i can see it master you has complete it, you must really happy right now"

"Yeah...yor master really happy right now hiahahhaha..then slowly i will make them take a darkness path then i will make them both stronger more stronger and very stronger being who loyal to me hiahahahahah,i will make them Revenge revenge to their enemy Kill kill them hiahahahahah..uhuk ...uhuk!"evangeline laghing so loud and so sinister black aura come her back, she coughed cause her own fault to laughing loudly."Chachamaru carry that young woman with with you and i will carry this handsome one with golden hair and weird cool shirt hiahahaha!"evangeline pointing to Chachamaru to carry Nanoha"okay..Mater"Chachamaru nooded,then eva flying low crossing her leg and placed the boy in there, they both flying to their home with carrying unconscious Yuuno and Nanoha"This boy not bad..i am so happy found new toy hihihihi"eva smilling and rubbing yuuno head with her face"then they all arrived to Evangeline house, the house made from wood and very old style.

"Hey Chachazero.. we are home hihihihihi...i bring my new toy...!"Evangeline show off she's give evil grinn to Chachazero,"Wow..where you found it Eva,i can fell they have great magical power.."Chacazero flying ceck them and surprised himself."I just found them suddenly falling from the sky from now where and crashing to the ground, then i make this young man and young girl become my collection hiahahahaha..!"she laughing proudly again."hohohoh...i can see, and how about negi?"Chachazero asking,"hohoho Who's negi? hahaha just forget it about that boy now and he's even not say thanks to me to help him kill his father, saving the magic world and mahora, i have found something interesting than that boy."she's smilling evil,"now let's let them have quiet sleep and i will start my plan after they wake up and eat hihihihi take them both to empty room there Chachazero and you Chacamaru go shooping and cooking!" eva closed her right eye and pointin to Chachazero and Chachamaru and give they work,"Yes,yes okay,why i am ended who the one work..huf.."Chachazero nooded end signed,"Yes master, Chachamaru will go right now!"Chachamaru seems happy goes to shopping and cooking and eva it self humming happily then pick some manga and reading it.

* * *

><p><strong>YUUNO POV<strong>

Yuuno and Nanoha sleeping peacefully in same room in eva house,their wound from last battle and from black thunder in unstable time and space dimensional road has healed completely and their barrier jacket recovered like a new of them still unconscious sleeping in the afternoon near evening they wake up.

"Ughh","Hm...where am i, Oh where's is Nanoha...nanoha!"i am wake up and founding my self in bed them trying founded Nanoha"Oh..she's in same bed with me, what a miracle we still alive then maybe someone seen us and take us to their home, Oh..Nanoha You wake up."i am glad found Nanoha beside him, and surprised why they still alive and guessing who's saving us,then i saw Nanoha conscious."Emm..Yuuno-kun we still alive...where's are we is we in heaven or in hell"Nanoha confused we still alive,"ahahaha..baka we not die yet try to hear your heart, there there out heart still beating right!I am laughing and smilling to her."Yes..they still Beating and it's sounding Doki Doki...i can't believe we still alive and our wound heal event our barier jacked,who's saved us, we must thanks to them"Nanoha so happy and hug me tighly and wanted to thanks her savior,"Yes, we must thank them, but i don't now who she or he is, let's find out Nanoha"i suggest it to him with smile,"ok Yuuno-kun!" she's smiled back to me,"Eh...Yuuno-kun your body shrink you become young maybe about 16 years old"Nanoha shocked ,"EHH..eh.. eh.. eh..how come, andyou to Nanoha you shrink to become young just like a school girl" i am shocking to found myself shrink and Nanoha shrink to.

"Hohohoho.. boy and girl you has wake up and healtly, come with me to have dinner and i will tell you everything" i saw a girl wearing her black set outfit and black shoes, she have a long straight golden hair and light Blue eyes, she's crossing her arm and closing her right eye."ehmm..thank you for saving us and can i ask what is your name?"i am stand up and walk,nanoha stand up to following that girl asked curiously.

"Hohoho you want to know my name, alraight my name is Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell, i am the stongest magician in this earth , I The high daylight walker,a Pure Blooded Vampire, A Shinso The Royal Family Vampire, hiahahahahaha! ehmm...ok that's end of my intruduction, let's go eat"she's introduce her self and laughing loudly,

"Wow...you are sure famous and strong Eva-san"i am sweat drop, i can tell how strong she is i think she's not lie.

"Wow a vampire...in have hear about it and sure they strong, i belive you really strong Eva-chan"Nanoha sweat drop.

"Nixixixixi... you can tell that ihihihi...so let's sit and eat."Eva seems so happy."okay..thaks again Eva-chan you even make us dinner".Nanoha smilling to her.

"Yeah we really gratefull,thanks again for saving us and the dinner Eva-san"i am smilling to her cause I am so happy sh'es so nice to us even making us dinner. and then we eat and talking.

"Then in my right this is Chachamaru, she's my Robot and my servant and in my left this tiny doll is Chachazero she's my puppet and she's very rude and violent so just don't take all her words so serious"eva smilling introduced them

"Eva...you talking to much you know..."she's seems pissed.

"Nice to meet you, i am Nanoha Takamichi and this is Yuuno Scrya"Nanoha give bright smile and introduce us.

"Nice to meet you to, i am Chachamaru"The robot can smiled

"Yeah..Nice to meet you"even the doll can smile to.

"How is it the big steak with tomato sauce, is it good!"eva closed her right eye and asking us then drink red liquid, is it a blood?.

"Yes it's so good and the meat is soft, make us easy to eat it...ehmm Eva-san is that blood you drink"i am smilling then sweat drop asking curiously.

"Oh...it's just Wine..and old want maybe look like a blood to you,hihihihih"she's smirk and winked to we Finished the dinner and Chachamaru cleaning the table very long table with old style and i think Eva will give the detail story.

"Then i will tell you how i found you, and why your wound has been healed.!"she's closed her right eyes and crossing her arms then start telling the whole story.

"This morning when i have a tea, i saw a young boy and a young girl suddenly falling from the sky from now where and crashing to the ground near my house,Then i am and Chachamaru rushing to that place and founding both of of you have a fatal wound beyond safe both of you will die soon, But i Sense both of you Have a Great magical power within you, so it's a waste to let you , Then cause my kindness heart,I Evangeline A.K. MacDowell cut her wrist with her sharp nail and make You Boy drink it frist and then make You Girl drink it to then, i , Evangeline chanting Spell From Darkness Ritual to make you My Regis Knight _"Lac Lac Lic Lac. i am Evangeline A.K. The Royal Family Vampire,The Pure Blood Vampire, The Inhired Shinso Blood in My Veins, With My Blood, I am Binding The Young Boy and The Young Girl With Me I am Binding Them With Eternity, I am Granting a New Power to Them,Power Will Not Destoyed Or Vanished, Power Who Not Chained By Time, With This Blood Now Become My The Regis Knight Become My Royal Servant,Become My Immortal Toy,Within This Cursed Blood Both of You Shall Live Cursed in Eternity Til Death Fallen To Me,Regis Knight Ritual COMPLETE! HIIAAA...!"_After i, Evangeline the kindness one begin chanting a Bloody Moon Circle magic Appear "Badum" Your hearts response,the Bloody Moon Circle magic flowing many blood, spreading everywhere then dissapear"Badum"Your heart response again,The wound regenerate then closed and Your Weird Costume regent it self, then the Bloody Moon Circle magic spinning slowly and glowing red"Badum,Badum" Your Heart response making heart beat more fast,the Bloody Moon Circle magic spinning fast and glowing birght red "Badum,Badum,Badum"Their hearts Fully responsed awakened with shinso blood,then when eva finished her last of your body floating and the Bloody Moon Circle magic spinning really fast and Shining really Bright red, the red shine blasted to the sky and Blinded eye with red light in second and their body landing with glowing green Symbol Regis Knight on Yuuno forehead and glowing pink Symbol Regis Knight on Nanoha that's the whole story if you not belive it i will proff it now, Hiahahahahaha!..."she's smilling happyly and making evil face grinning

"Now look at my eyes, then Look at your each other eyes and look each other forehead "she's glare me and commandme.

"Wow your eyes so red and your pupil like a Beast"i am looking detail her eyes.

"Yes' eva-chan your eyes so Bloody Red and beautifull and not like human eyes"nanoha surprised.

"Wow Nanoha Your your eyes same like Eva-shan and a pink Symbol appear in your forehead glwoing pinkly."I am socked nanoha eyes same like eva.

"Yuu...Yuuno-kun Your eyes like eva-chan to so pretty and your head have green symbol and shing birght amazing"she's really happy about it.

"Now now...that's just some awesome from become Pure blooded Vampire from Royal Family Vampire and Regis Knight hiahahahah!" she's smilling and loughing proudly.

"Then i will saw you more, take this"she's smirk and throwing a knife in my hand.

"Ouch..what are you doing eva-shan"i am socked the knife hit me deep.

"Now shall i pull your knife hmff!, the look your at your wound young boy, is your wound regenerate..!she's smirk, and closed her right eyes then the knife pull out from my hand

"Ouch...ok i will see, wow my wound healed fast in second the wound closed like new hand..Wow..i can't believe what i see Nanoha!"I am so sock what i am see,i have read it in Infinity Library about Vampire the vampire have ability regenerate her cell, but i can't believe it i become one of them.

"Yuuno..your hand..your hand regenerate and and the wound heal it self, we really become a vampire wow i can't belive it Yuuno"Nanoha so happy just like a baby get her new toy hahaha so cute.

"Hiahahahaha..and next i will sow you something more dangerous, HIAAA!"Evangeline smirk and suddenly many knife Stabbing Nanoha heart in a second.

"KYAAAAAAAA"she's shouting in pain and suddenly collapse,i cheek his not breating and her veins not beating she's dead.

"Nanoha..!why,,, why,, you kill him Eva-shan!"i am socked Nanoha Die in front of my eyes and my tears suddenly come out and crying loudly.

"Yes i kill him, then HIAAA!, with this she's will Revive"Evangeline closed her right eyes and pulled all the knifee.

"Nanoha...!"I am crying with calles her name and hug her tighly

"Look young boy...Look at her Cest...!"she's pointing at Nanoha cest while closing her right eyes.

"It's regenerate the blood is gone inside the Heart, Nanohaa...,It's closing now 'Badum' i can Hear Her Heart Beating 'Badum badum badum' her heart has beating normaly,Nanohaa...You alive thanks Godnees You come Back alive...hic... thanks Godness, Don't leave me more Nanoha, plis don' leave me again...I am Love you...i Don't want to lose you Nanoha"I am so happy heart wound closed so fast, her heart beating i am crying so hard my tears flowing like river i hug her tighly and then she's awoke.

"Cough Cough...Huh..I am Still a live...Huh Yuuno-kun U cry for me..so cute ..yes i am revived i am come back alive again for you Yuuno-kun, i promise i will not leave you again, i am promise, i will always beside you, I am really love you Yuuno-kun"She's woke up and hugme tighly rubbing my back and then her hand in my cheek then she's kiss me softly and gently then eva spoked we our lips leaving slowly, my face blush so red and nanoha to blusing red.

"EHEMM em...wow you are love each other and so boldm, i am really jelous tough nixixixixixi,how is it really cool right, if you just a vampire you will die when your heart is die, But you are a Regis Knight and Shinso blood running in your Veins so as long i am your master Evangeline A.K. MacDowell the greatest magician still alive you will not die, event your body destroyed your body will regenarete fast and event you become dust you will Come back alive in fast just like phinix, or i should say both of you, yound boy and young girl You are PERFECT IMMORTAL! and you are will life ETERNITY you will not grow old when you reach your mature age. YOU ARE MY REGIS KNIGHT, MY ROYAL SERVANT, BEWARE MY POWER! HIAHAHAHAHAHA!"she's really happy for telling that and smilling laughing so loud and proud.

"What...we will come back to life event out body become to dust...huh...im Infinity library i am not find about that, this is the frist time i heard it, i just know the vampire can life eternity,they can't become old and they immortal, but it's so socking,i am learning a new fact that vampire will revive even their body become dust, so if Eva-chan still alive we will still alive to,Oh my god!."my jaws down, i can't believe what i hear.

"Um Eva-chan..i am so shock to..we really really gratefull, thanks again Eva-chan..and umm.. what can we do for you Eva-chan we want to show our gratitude to you Eva-chan...is There anything we can do for you now!"Nanoha asking Evangeline seariously and hope Evangeline take it seriously.

"Hiahahahaha so you are now knowledge my power now, okay if you insist i will take your words, come forward to me my Regis Knight I shall take your vow to me."She's so happy and now she's make a serious face.

"Now kneel Before me and both of you kiss my hand then Call me My Master at the same time, here my both hand let's start the ceremony"Eva command us and her face so serious.

We both kneeling before Evangeline i am in right side and Nanoha in left side. We kiss his hand gently at the same time then we call her "My Master Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell".We do it so formally.

"Yes i am your Master Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell, then i want to hear your Vow My Regis Knight. Reapeat after me, I am Your Regis Knight, i am Your Royal Servant ,I Will Protect You With My Own Life, i will Serve Anything You Desire, My Life in Your Hand, My Will in Your Lips, This Vow Belong To You and Only You Until The Death Do Us A Part, Until The End Of The Day My Master Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire."she's telling us to repeat after her with serious intone and we do it with serious intone to cause this is the sacral ceremony for her.

"I am Your Regis Knight, i am Your Royal Servant ,I Will Protect You With My Own Life, i will Serve Anything You Desire, My Life in Your Hand, My Will in Your Lips, This Vow Belong To You and Only You Until The Death Do Us A Part, Until The End Of The Day My Master Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire!"we repeat after her until the last words so seriously.

"Thank you everyone, i am really happy..this is the frist time someone will do that to me, i...i am feel the happiness fromm all my tiny happy memories at this moment, i..i..i am so glad make to ..to prevent you to meet to lose your precious life,i..i am Evangeline A.K. MacDowell gladly accept you bacome my only regis knight, my..Royal Servant and my..my..myy Lovely friends...huaaaaa...uaaaa.. i am so happy thank you..so much..Yuuno and Nanoha...uu uuwuu...hic...hic!she's so happy i don't know why she's suddenly cry, maybe she's never have something like us who have something i don't know who but it's must be something important to her heart, i tink, we will really take our vow seriously to become her regis night, to become her royal servant and to become her lovely friends.

"Eva-chan..why are cry..?...it make me sad to uuu... plis dont cryy..we don't know what make you suddenly dreeping your tears but we still here so don't cry anymore Eva-chan.!"Nanoha feel so sad looking eva crying and her hand trying to stop her tears but more try, more tears flowing out. and she;s hug her like hug her own sister and rubbing her back.

"Eva-shan don't cry again okay, i don't know wath make you cry maybe something about your past, you just forget it right now, cause we still here beside you, so don't cry anymore eva-shan?"i am patting and rubbing her head ,she's so cute, so diffent from before, just like a girl losing her precious people.

"Okay...eva...eva will not cry anymore..eva will smile..look..hiiiiiiii.."she's stop crying and make a wide smile.

"Ahahahaha you are so cute eva-chan"Nanoha lauging her tears has stopped.

"Your smile to wide ahahahaha"so funny face make me laugh and smile.

"Teheheheh"she's smiling now and laughing.

"Ok..ehmm.. now..young boy and young girl can you tell me what happen to you become full of wound and blood in your body.?"Eva asked. and crossing her hand.

"Well it's all because of 7 forbidden magic,the magic is Soul chain, Time, Space, Void, Transform, Black Fire and Dragon Srike Art and the one who have that magic are my younger sister and my younger broter from my are Void Scrya,Casandra Scrya,Xadia Scrya,Gehena Scrya,Lilith Scrya and Lucia Scrya. I will explain what magic they have 1 by 1"i am sweat drop and have a long breath.

"Ok..continue it young boy nixixixi".she's smirk and closing his right eye.

"Frist is my younger sister,Lilith inhered Forbiden magic transform, she can transfrom to anything,very small thing very big thing,very similar thing like transfrom to nanoha and do the same everything nanoha can do like shoothing Starlight Breaker, can the person voice and attituse so make it hard to tell the diffent,lilith ussualy transfrom her arms and to sharp giant sword and her hair to very sharp sword who cut in extremly fast movement lastly boosting her power and speed beyond normal human and back then she's stabbed nanoha two times in her stomach by i healing it."i am feel uneasy telling it.

"Second is my younger brother,Void she's magic very dangerous just like he's name void he's inhired forbidden magic void,a magic can make anything disappear, he even can make a hole with no ending fall, very dark and deep in just a sec, anything touched by his magic Dissapear in sec,of course it use many magic power and if he can't control it he can die by he's own magic,"i am sweating drip and continue explaint the next person"Third is My younger sister Casandra Inhired forbidden magic time, like slowing time wyde area,slowing time her self ,fasting time wyde area,fasting time herself, stoping time for a few moment and more long the time stopped more magic power is used, making a heavy preasure space compress it and explode it"i am still remember that's really cheating.

"Fourth is my younger sister Xadia inhired forbidden magic space,can hidden in the space she created and appear attack the enemy from hidden spot, can make anyting dissapear when through in her space she opened, can make it what in that space reverted back out, can convert the space into very tiny making it expode cause the pressure but used a lot of magic power to use this one".i am sighned.

"Fifth is my younger sister Gehena inhired forbidden magic black fire, a black magic can burning everything to ashes, even Soul of people can be destoyed so they can't reincarnation, her black fire can easily devour anything magic like magic bullet magic beam magic shield,magic device, barier jacket just in sec so becarefull with your device will be turning to ashes"i am gluped it remembering my magic making Midchilda like a ocean with blue fire.

"Sixth is Lucia inhired forbidden Dragon Srike Art, include: dragon claw can cutthing easily with her claw,dragon puch Oh My Good puch suddenly hit enemy with giant dragon size canon/beam from her puch don't try got hit by her puch girls,Dragon eye can see oppenent movement with slow motion in her eye,she move so fast do sudden attack surprise the oppenent, Dragon skin have high immunity to any magic,Dragon heart can battle in a long time with no sweat,can stand not breath 1 hours and dragon rage increase her power and speed 3 times for 5 minute used many magic power and stamina."she's the one who make a frist attack in training ground i am remembered it Nanoha talking about her getting blasted by Dragon Puch!.

"Lastly and everyone has known it's me Yuuno eheheheh"yuuno embrassed and sweat drop."You know i am inhired forbidden magic soul chain, i have 3 grand area magic, 10 Headed dragons chain, Thousand Hell Chains, Thousand Lightning God Chain and 3 mini scale magic Hundred jet chains, Hell chains wall, Thunder God Chain wall, and we there with my friend fighting 3 of 6, and the 3 of them beat up us so easily and 2 of them use magic TIME STROM a Large Converter Unstable Time and SPACE STROM a Large Converter Unstable Space lauching that to us and suddely create a largeblack hole and sucked us to deep inside there"I am signed and take a deep breath and give smile to Eva-chan.

"Hoh! i can tell why the Large black hole created, the black hole create from mixing that magic, The Large Converter Unstable Time Mixing with Large Converter Unstable Space, the mixing of them will create the Unstable Time and Space Black hole, So when sucked in there, Your body srink to 16 years old and throng to this Young boy you have 1 of them the forbidden magic And..is the Space magic like this..?"Eva seems not to surprise about 7 forbidden magic, and suddenly a smal space opening and evangeline hand com in to there, then in a second a small space opening in front of me suddenly a little hand touched my cheeck.

"Wow..that's surprise me..you can do that magic to.."i am really surprise and gulped.

"Eva-can..you can do anything..wow you are..amazing.."Nanoha smilling and praising her.

"Hiahahahahaha..this is just a kid game a playing long time ago...beside me, some vampire have it to.?Evangelin laughing again.

"And is the time magic like this to.?she's eys become red vampire eyes, suddenly time stopped and when time move again i found me in eva lap.

"Oohohoho.. Young boy you quiet blood, nixixixixi" Eva-chan Teashing me, i am blushing red, and jumping from eva and walking to Nanoha

"He..heh..why suddenly yuuno in there...?Nanoha asking Curiously.

"Ho..You don't know...i just stopping the time and make Yuuno flying to my lap nixixixixi?sh'es smilling devily.

"Oh my god you can do that to Eva-shan...wow..!"i am jawned down, i can't believe she's can do that to.

"How...how..can..you do that so easily Eva-chan!"Nanoha so confused, frist she saw eva can do space magic and second eva can stopped the time to.

"I have train my vampire ability from my child it's easy to control it now.I forgot to tell you something there's once regis knight and shinso blood in your veins can Dispell this magic,before that i want to tell the background of the story, we vampire who have shinso blood running out in our veins, within running time we become mature and have many ability who normal vampire have then we can do that to, Cause We The creature of the darkness it self, with our eyes we can stop the time, with our eyes we can hypno and brainwashing people and when if we training hard and mastered Vampire eyes, we can dispel any magic trick,Like Hypnotise, Brainwashing, Time stop, Time Freeze, Time Down,Time up, Binding magic, Lock Magic, Sightseeing magic, Curse magic, Sealing Magic, and many the time and space is darkness himself and we are the creature from darkness just contorl it and mastered it HIAHAHAHAHAH!."Evangeline so proud of her power and laughing so loud , make me want to laugh to.

"Now..now let's gate the real bussines here...i will..give you some train to dispel the time closed your eyes ,then focused all your magic power to your eyes and your blood imagine it filled your eyes then focused your mind in your open your eyes!"she's making serious face and command us, we taking it serious to and focused my magic power to our eyes,we imagine our blood filled our eyes and focused our mind in our eyes.

"Good...You both really fast learner, i can see your vampire eyes has awakened and Regis Knight symbol in your forehead glowing bright! congratulation, and now to proof it you can see each other eyes if not believe me!"Evangeline smilling,she's telling we success awakened our Vampire eyes,then we looking each other eyes.

"Wow Nanoha You can awakens the Vampire eyes and your Regis knight symbol shining pinkly."i am surprise again every time i look the beautifull Vampire eyes.

"You to Yuuno-kun Your eyes has change and the Regis knight symbol glowing greenly."Nanoha sad that and smilling brightly.

"Now,i will trow this Candle and STOP!"Evangeline suddenly throw the candle to us and cried stop.

"Wow,.. the candle stop in front me Nanoha and the fire freezing not move and the candle not melt, is this mean you have stopped the time Eva-shan.?"i am so shock looking the candle stop and the fire freezing not move even the candle not melt my jaws go down and sweat drop.

"Of course this mean the time is stopped and you can move in this frozen time or zero time freely cause you has dispel my time magic your vampire eyes, you git it now hiahahahaha"sh'es laughing again so happy tought something usefull to dispell the time magic.

"Yes we believe eat Eva-chan, we really can't say any other words than thank you thak you and than you very much you has tough us to use this power you has give it to us, we really happy with this we can help our friends in midchilda Yuuno-kun"Nanoha so happy and hug Evangeline gently.

"Yes..Nanoha we can help them...but we traped in diferrent earth and years where in here we meet eva-shan."i am happy to give smile to nanoha, but i knowing we trapped in different dimension earth and year.

"Don't worry about that guys i can opens the magic gate who can bring you to last time you vanished and the location perfecly you vanished cause i often you it to go anywhere and last time i used to send my dopel to magic word who placed in planet mars but in different dimension and space nixixixixi!"Evangelien smirk and smilling, she's said something awesome with crossing her hand and closing her eye smilling her self.

"Wow, You can do that to, so awesome i am speechless, so awesomee!"Nanoha eyes sparking looking to evangeline.

"Eva-san you really can do anything don't you ahahahaha"i am sweat drop and rubbing my back head evangeline so awesome she can do anything.

"Hohohoho...who do you thing i am ,I Evangeline A.K. MacDowell your Master Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire hiahahahah kneel before me hiahahaha beware my power hiahahahahah"There's again with her loving declaration her self She's so pround i can see her nose become long like pinokiyo ihihihihihi.

"Wow eva-chan sugoi sugoi...so awesome!"Nanoha eyes sparking so bright.

"Yeah you are so great my Master Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire ehehehe here i will kneel before you Eva-chan"i am just flowing with the mood acting like a true her Regis knight and i am weat drop.

"Can you guys stopping this childish game master and servant looking you guys make me want to puck..ueekk!"i can see Chachazero so pissed looking us playing master and servant and more pissed looking eva-shan always laughing loudly ehehehe.

"Hohoho...some got pissed nixixixi..just ignore her she's always acting like that"Eva ngeline really happy making fun Chachazero.

"And now even your power many times and your magic power increase two times, young boy and young girl you still will not beat them even you come back to Midchil something i forgot"she's making serius face again but she's forgot it's Midchilda make me sweat drop.

"What our power increase many times and our magic power increase two times..is that really possible?"I am asking seriously

"Yes of course who do you think i am, i am your Master Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire Hiahahahhaha. ehmmmm.. ok now Young girl Nanoha and young man Yuuno come out from my house come this ways."Evangeline really loving her grand declaration, just so like her tought, and we wlak following evangeline to out side.

"Now young girl and young man use your stand there closing each other and young girl activated your vampire eyes but young man just stand there ok"she's so serious i want to know what will Nanoha do.

"Ok..i have activated it Eva-chan"Nanoha nooded.

"Now the puching him in her stomach with all your raw power"evangeline closing her right eyes and smirk, i am really feel bad about it.

"Ok..Eva-chan. HIAATTT!"nanoha have long breath and puching my stomach will all her raw power.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...OUCHHHHH AHHH OUUUU!"just in sec i am blowing with such heavy and strong puch to the tree and the tree broken i am still flying and hit tree again the broken and i am landing on the ground 2 times under the moonlight,i am feeling so pain all over my body especialy my stomach.

"Ouch...ouchh..aw..aww..Huh...The pain is gone"i am in hell pain but slowly the pain and wound healed then i am flying to where Nanoha and evangeline stand.

"Yuuno-kun sorry i don't know my puch will be that strong you has been blasted so far and destroying the trees landing in gorund two times, sorry,sorry Yuuno-kun"nanoha making a puppy eyes and beg my forgiveness.

"Don't worry it's just hurt a little and has been healed, are you forget we are vampire ahahahaha"and rubbing her head and sweat drop then laughing with low voice.

"There..there young boy and young man you believe me now and with the fullmoon your power increase many times than normal moon so under this moonlight your power and magic power increse gradually hiahahahaha"she's lauging with closing her both eyes.

"Yes we belive you Eva-chan"Nanoha nooded and smilling to evangeline an me.

"Yes me to and thanks for your specific information it help me knowing more deep about vampire."i am nooded and thanks to him event tough we has do it many times but still not enough.

"Ok.. i accept all your thanks hiahahahahah...ehmm..now both of you should go take a bath and i will take a bath after you hurry. and star tommorow the hellish training will begin you will learn my black magic so preapare youself hiahahahahah!.."Eva lauging happily and enter her house.

We take a bath 1 by 1,Nanoha take a bath first with raising her clinging in her neck, then after around 30 minute she;s come out.

"How is it, Nanoha the Bath"i am asking her and smiling to her.

"The hot water so refreshing my body and in there bath have many roses and so nice fragrance sticking in my body, u can smell it to Yuuno-kun"Nanoha so happy bathing with roses and hot water.

"Yes i can smell it so nice smell, ok i will go now!"i am smellign from a far i can tell the roses fragrance. and i am going to bath room to take bath to.

"Wo the hot water feel nice and warming my body, i feel so refresh, and the roses in the hot water make my body feels so comfortable with their nice fragrance."i am closing my eyes feeling the joy"

"Hoohohoho you really like it young boy, so i will take bath to and join in,hmmm so nice yeah..yeah so nice"she's just in and smile and naked entering the bath not looking care i am still in here. and jumping in my lap, like a child jumping to her dad lap

"Eh...Eva-shan what are you doing..wh..why are you na..naked! i am a boy and you a girl you know we can't do this and you sit in my lap hitting my..my thing this is bad Eva-san"i am surprised and blushing red acting nerveously.

"What are you talking about i am your master and you are my servant it's just ordinary looking your master and servant naked body don't be so surprise like that, and stay still, it's has been long time i am bathing and sit in someone lap i missed my dad lap, so young man stay still and give your hand hug me gently!"she's said it so normally do between master and servant,and she's seems missed her dad, i am really embarrassed my ear and and my face birght red.

"Okay..Eva-shan i will not move here i hug you..now are happy now"I am smiling and tryingact normal not get aroused down there, the i hug him genlt i feel her soft skin.

she's humming happily and smiling to me and then said something "i am feel so have meet both of you, i think it's fate we can meet, and i will do my best to help you young boy and help that young girl to, hmmm... emmm... hmmm.."Eva-shan so happy i can it in her face then start humming again.

then after i done i am out of the bath and said 'Eva-shan i think i have long eniugh in bath, you don't mind take a bath alone right"i am smilling to her and asking it.

"Ok you can go Young man, i am still want to wash my golden hair and my body, cya..and your pajama in your room Chachamaru has bring it to there."Evangeline smilling with both of her eyes closed so cute, and she's waving her hand,

"Ok..Thank you Eva-shan..cya"i am smilled back and waving my hand slowly out of the bath with just a towel cover my thing and i am wearring again my green clothing and go to our room to change to my pajama.

Oh Nanoha has sleep already with a pink pajama with bunny picture in there, then i change my clothing to my pajama

"So this is my pajama it's have a light white colour and have a cute black bats picture" i wearing it now and the pajama so soft then i am slowly inside to bed hope not woke him and move up the yellow blanket with many picure of flower in suddenly Nanoha hug me.

"Yuuno-kun let's me hug you, i want to feel your warm, and please hug me to"she's smilling to me and i can see her eyes filled with love, she bkushing pink in her cheek

"Okay...i am hug you to and i am love you to Nanoha"i am hug her and that words just come it self, i am blushing light red.

"Yuuno-kun i am love you to,ne..Yuuno-kun Eva-cha so kind she's save us and give us her power, i have read if become vampire you will losing your warm body, but i can still your warm body Yuuno-kun"Nanoha staring deeply in my eyes and said that with light smile.

"Yes i have read that to, i thinks it's caused the Regis Knight power and Shinso blood running in our veins Nanoha"i am explaint it to her smilling back and hug her gently.

"Yes you are right, i think so to..hoammm...i am so sleepy let's sleep Yuuno-kun but don't leave me your hug i want to feeling your warm in this cold night and under the moonlight." Nanoha hoaming she's smilling to me so cute.

"You are so cute Nanoha, yeah.. let's sleeps and have a beautifull dream the two of us..good night Nanoha"i am smilling back to him and kissing her lips gently, i can feel her warm and soft lift and leaving her lips slowly then kissing her forehead where the Regis Knight symbol slumber in there. Then i am staring her eyes deeply.

"Good..Night Yuuno-kun and have a sweat dream...!" Nanoha kissing me back gently in my lips i can feel her warm and soft lips once more before we fallen to sleep and her lips slowly leaving my lips then she's softly kissing my forehead where the Regis Knight symbol slumber in there. Then i am staring my eyes deeply.

Then slowly our eyes closed ,slowly...slowly going to feel sleepy...and then ...both of us fallen to sleep ...fallen so deep...entering our dreams.

'

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

><p>Note: Now the stories Crossover and become Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Trouble X Mahou Sensei Evangeline hahahaha just kidding guys.. <strong>:<strong>D

I hope the readers enjoy this story ^ ^v

and thanks for reading . ^ . ^


	6. Chapter 6 Magia Erebea

**Author's Note:**

This story is going to have Yuuno X Nanoha in it, fristly i need to apologize if the reader hate Yuuno X Nanoha, this fanfiction is mainly focused on Yuuno and in the future will be cross over with other story it has ever heard or read and see..

the story has Crossover with Mahou Sensei Negima

* * *

><p><strong>Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Trouble<strong>

**Chapter 06**

**MAGIA EREBEA**

**EVANGELINE POV**

"The moon so beautifull this night, under the fullmoon my power is in fullness"i am wondering what must i teach frist to them, i am looking the moon to try find that answer."Ensis Exsequens,bum... hiat! hiat! hiat hiat!. yah hiah!"i am a summoning compresed purple magic sword and make the shape so sharp so sharp can cut a steel i name it Ensis Exsequens and try it swing it and swing it, in the air "I think i will give lesson to use the executioner sword Ensis Exsequens,hm.. for the beginning this magic will help them for obtain the Magia Erebia,cause i must make them learn it and mastered it as soon as possible.I want them become strong to protect their home and their friend"i amek two purple magic sword and both of them ca ndo the same thing like me.

"Duplex Ensis Exsequens, this is just a simple magic but i hope they can learn it to, hiahhhh!, hiat! hiat! yahhhhh! hiahhh! hiat! hiat! hiat! jiahhh! zahhh!" i use double Ensis Exsequens, and try it a bit.

"Let's me see the Scroll Magia Erebea done and the dopel to, i has setting to give them some explanation when they fought with her, i hope tomorrow will be smooth for Yuuno Scrya and Nanoha Takamichi"i am checking again the scroll it and modified my dopel.

"If they really want to save their friend, they must accept the darkness and the light, when they understand the meaning of it, i am sure they can use Magia Erebia. then the perfect lightning form from negi teory magic, i will make them mastered it to hiahahahahhahah!"i am grinning then lauging , iam so happy, so happy i cam make my new toy become strong and very stong.

"Then let's try it, SINISTRA EMISSA STAGNET CHILIPL ASTRAPE!DEXTRA EMISSA STAGNET CHILIPL ASTRAPE DUPLEX COMPLEXIO" i am make 2 compressed solid giant ball cold magic sphere from thousand Cold Thunder magic in my right and left hand,the ball spinning, glowing and shining white, PRO ARMATIONEM HE ASTRAPE HYPER OURANOU MEGA DYNAMENE!.."i absorb my own magic infuse to my body with magic then the thundorous blue magic envelop my body "HIAAA!...yes..YEss...YESSSS...this..thiss so wonderfulll..i still not have enough this feeling even has try it many time so wonderfulll, so powerfull this is my own form i called it PERFECT GODESS ICE LIGHTING FORM, hiahahhahah, HIAHAHAHAHAH!"i am telling myslef wow i have try it many time before thanks to negi boy i can perfectness my Magia Erebia, i am feel my body filling with my ice magic, my speed more fast than shine my power more stong than anyone hiahahahah i am laughing loudly and test another teknik from negi boy.

"Lic Lac La Lac Lilac, VENIANT SPIRITUS AERIALES FULGURIENTES CUMFULGURIENTIONE FLET TEMPESTAS AUSTRALINA FULGURIENS JOVIS TEMPESTAS,Hiahahahahaha this move i tried many time so powerfull, then i must go to that mountain to the other magic nixixixixixi",i am flying to the sky with high speed under the moonlight with spelling it so fast then in a second i launching instant huge cold ice spinning tornado with giant cold ice beam in the center of it form my hand piercing the sky piercing the atmosfer and instanly dissapears in the black that l am laughing loudly.

"MEGA DYNAMINE HIUPEL VALDA EASTRAPE! HIAAA!,HOHOHohohoh they bloww to tiny pieces HIAHAHAHA this... this it..i will teching them all of this and make the mmy strongest Regis Knight Hiahahahaha " I am launching giga impact puch who can destroy thousand meters building buildings in front of me, then make the mountain blasted to pieces just in second by my puch, then look at the tiny pieces and laughing loudly pround to my self.

"Ehmm...then the last one before go DOPEL BARIER! HIAHAHAHAHA, wow so much me, the air filled with my Dopel now then,Move there in shine speed My Dopel CHIHAYABURU IKAZUCHI!, booommmmm! hiahahhahah my thousand dopel exploded"i am smirk i am creating Thousand Dopel Perfect Cold Ice Form, the command it to move to that mountain and exploded in instant the my Thousand Dopel Perfect Cold Ice Form then i am so happy i am laghging loudly i can make Thousand Dopel Perfect Cold Ice Form and do Kamikaze attack it's so much fun make my stomach hurts.

"Now let's head back this night so cold, huf huf, i need back and enjoy drink a cup of tea with warm fire"i am feeling chill and go down warming my body with fire and tea.

I am flying slowly to my house with released my Perfect Cold Iced Form, all the thundorous blue magic envelop my body slowly gone in a second, i am opening the door walking quietly and sit on front of bonfire who celled with wall and black iron wall, then called my servant Chachamaru "Hey Chachamaru...oi..come here your hurry!"she's shily come to me"

"Let's me see you back, then where's the pedal i want to recharge you, seems like your magical energi running out"i am ask him with closing my right eyes.

"Here Master, umm.. and can you do it slowly"she's giving me the pedal and tellingme to more gentle.

"Ok...Here..here..here ..here..heree take that chacamaru orya orya oryaaa... yayayayay.. Hiahahahahah this is so fun...you like that Chachamaru hiahahahhahah here take this take as much as you want hia hia hia..yahahahahahaha...HIAHAHAHAHHA!...ok i think this is enough nixixixixi"i am lie to her,i am grinning my smile and mirk then spinning it so fast the purple magic recharge to her body make a sparking light magic spreading everywhere, make her moaning.

"Achhh..master don't to fast like that ooohhhhh oh ah ah AHHH achHHh IAHAHHHH master plis more slow AACHHH aahhhh uachhhhhh iahhhh AH AHHH AAAAHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! hah... ah... hah ...hah...it's finised i am saved thank you Master"she's moaning so loudly by the time i spinning the pedal in her back,then after i finished she's panting so fast and her face blussing red.

"What are you talking about, you really like it don't you you can make that hot moan and so loud you must be so aroused Chacamaru look your face blusing red Hiahahahaha, and hurry up go make me a warm tea for your great Master Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire Hiahahahhaha, hurry go now Chachamaru!"i am teasing her and make a grand declaration make me so happy and laughing loudly,

"Yes Master i will hurry make it and excuse me"Chachamaru nodded so formally then she's going to kitchen shyly.

After a few minute the tea is come with chachamaru then i drink it like rich lady crossing my leg and enjoy it with warm bonfire."Hey..Chachmaru are the young boy and the young girl already sleep?"i am asking quietly with enjoying the warm bonfire.

"Yes, Master Yuuno -kun and Nanoha-shan tight now sleeping peacefully wearing their pajama."Chachamaru nodded replied formally, just like my her my loyal servant.

"Good then cause tomorrow they will have a hardness training to become strong to protect their important person, so now you can go sleep i am still want to enjoy the tea and this warm fire" i am hoping tommorow will progress smoothly, and ask him to sleep.

"Yes Master and thank you for worried me to, but i want still beside you here master"she's so happy and smilling to me,stand beside my chair and wahing the fire.

"Up to you Chachamaru"i am drinking the tea and said that than give a little smile to her, she's stand beside me watching the bonfire,watching the fire dancing and jumping in there warming our body from a far.

* * *

><p><strong>YUUNO POV<strong>

A sunrise shining to our room warming our body and after a few minute i woke up "Uh...so bright...Hoammmmm...wow i am sleeping so soundly i am fell so fresh..uh...emmm...huh..yeah feels good"this sunrise so bright and make me wake up and hoaming then straightening my body pull it to front and screwching my body to right and left on the bed.

"Ummm..Yuuno-kun...so this already morning..ummm..hoammm"Nanoha wake up soon after me then rubbing her eyes and hoaming

"Good morning Yuuno-kun Nanoha-shan, Yuuno-kun and Nanoha-shan the bath is ready, you can take a bath now then we will have a break fast and master Evangeline has a hard training schedule for both of you"Chachamaru bowing her head, smilling light to us and telling everything has been ready for us,she's so polite

"Good morning to Chachamaru-chan and Thank you Chachamaru-chan for all your kidness, let's wake up and you go frist Nanoha"i am missling back to Chachamaru and i am stand up.

"Good morning Chachamaru-chan,oh ok i will go first...cya Yuuno-kun"Nanoha smilling bright to me then stand up waving her hand to me i waved back ,then she's gone with Chachamaru.

I am walking out from bedroom try searching Evangeline to guest and dinnin room, but she's not found then i am walking to front door walking out to house to i am looking small doll Chachazero sit in ladder veranda kicking her leg. "Good morning Chachazero"i am try say it tih smile.

"Oh you brat, you have wake up,good for nothing wake up so late, i am asmed for you human and my master has preparing evering for both of you with hellish training scedule don't make her Disappointed brat, if you failed you will be scum of scum"she's replied my smile with a rude words ahahaha,she's really a very rude and violent being ahahaha make me sweat drop and rubbing my back head.

"Ahaha..you sure talk a lot,i am sure i can do it, don't worry i am promised i will try my hardness to archive it, and become strong with master magic to saving my friend and for saving important person for me"i am sweat drop and grip my hand promised to her will be success and make her proud.

"Oh you can talk like that to human, ok i just will wait you become scum"Chachazero talking a bitter words and smilling to me, make me sweat drop.

"Ok..cya... Chachazero, i need taking a bath"i can't find Evangeline in front to, and say good bye to her then entering the house.

"Yuuno-kun..i just finished bathing , you can go now Yuuno-kun"Nanoha smilled when drying her wet hair with towel.

"Ok.."I winked to her, the entering the bathroom.

i throw all my clothing to the basket,i just used the towel and open the door, i walked with my eyed closed and walked then i slowly open my eyes..

"E..Eva-chan..sorry i don't know you are here, i will out now"i am surprised looking Evangeline sit in tiny chair with her naked body and her golden hair, i am so embrassed and try to running away, but suddenly her hand grab my hand.

"Wait..why you running it's fine wew are a master and servant you don't need to so embarrassed young boy, come here help me washing my hair with shampo and cleaning it!"Evangeline talking like that not embarrassed at all, just like master and a servant and she's asking me ro washing her golden hair, but it's make me more embarrassed with her words make my cheeks blushing red.

"But..but..you are a girl Eva-chan and i am a boy"i am trying to running away.i am sweet drop and nerveous.

"No..Buts hurry Young boy!,this is your master Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire and i am command you to do it, so hurry up! "sh'es really want me do it.

"Ok..Eva-chan, i will do it"Huh i am signed and smilling hearing her grand declaration make me want pinch her cheeks.

Then i am flushing the water above her head flowing down to her body and down..down to her legs, after that i use shampoo, it's have pink colour,i am rubbing with my hand to make foam then rubbing it againt her head i am rubbing it slowly to make her comfortable, just like a brother do it to her her little slowly rubbing it spreading the foam all over her golden hair, i want ot make her golden hair more shining and 's really quiet not talking once words,then i pick a bucket of water and spash it slowly from above her head slowly cleaning her hair. the foam slowly going down to the bath floor. i am pouring until last drop her hair become clear but still have some foam, then i pick again a bucket of water then pouring it slowly until the last drop,huh that must be feel nice,now her hair become really clean shining and smooth.

"Good job..Young body that;s feels nice, you really good washing woman hair"she's praise me and smiling to me,

"Not really, this is the frist time i do it,ahahahha"i am smilling to her then rubbing my backhead.

"Now then..next washing my whole body use that soap cream in there"she's smirk and asked me to cleaning her body to.

"Eh...E..Eva-chan but..but.."Evangeline need me more and this one more dangerous, i am so embarrased my face and and ears blushing red.

"What..it's easy i know u can do it, and no buts cause i am you master Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire so just do it Young man, and by the way your face and ears blushing so red nixixixixi you must be so embarrassed, hiahahahaha"Evangeline with her..her grand declaration huh i am sweat drop breaking all my nervous and she's teasing me now..

"Okay..Eva-chan"i am smilling and sweat drop.

I am push the button and the pink cream soap come out to my palm, i push again to get from her back i slowly rubbing the cream soap to her hand slowly to her shoulder the foam come out while i am washing it and more foam come out,i am washign her hand and shoulder again,i am really nerveous, then her neck slowly i rubbing it slowly down and my hand stopped can't move more down, i am freezing in there betwen her neck and her cest.

And then suddenly Evangeline moving her body toward we and staring my eyes deeply "What you can't do that young boy, don't worry my breast is small and here i will help you!"she's surprised me suddenly rotating 180 degree and staring me, then she's moving her hand she's pushing more down and i am rubbing her breast and make me shock, accidently i squishing her small and smooth breast."Achhh"Evangeline moaning, her voice so cute, i am blused so red and said.

"Eh..sorry Eva-chan i..i.. accidenly.."i am so embarrased, and i am trying to pull my my hand out of her breast but she's not letting my hand leaving her breat no matter what.

"What..your job not finished yet..and slowly washing breast until clean then all other parts to clean it make it smooth younf boy"she's still want to continue and she's closing her right eyes and smilling to me.

With kneel down I sart moving my hand washing her breast slowly in front of my face,her breat so close with my face i am moving my hand while staring it, mowed my hand spinning in her small ,smooth and white breast, i hear she's moaning again "ahhhnnn" i don't care i just want to finish this soon, then i after washing her breast done, i am washing her stomach slowly rubbing it gently then move to her waist rubbing it washing it slowly and gently she's make sound again"Ihihihihihi ehehehehe, that tickle young boy"she;s smilling and lauging while i washing her waist, then i am continue to her legs, i washed all part her front leg and her back leg slowly and gently i can feel all her body so she's lauging again "nixixixixi"she's laughing when i washing her foot, then once again washing and rubbing slowly anf genlty from her foot going to up many foam covering her body,up again to her waist suddenly she's grab my hand.

"Young boy, you forgot one placed, here washing it here, it's still not clean."she's smirk. and asked me to do that to cleaning her down parts.i am really embarrassed i am souldnot do that,that parts just for the one you love."whait..Eva-chan i can't washing that part, cause, because that part just for the one you love, so i can't do that"i am trying to explaint how important that part. but my hand still down there with eva hand.

"Don't worry both of you are my Regis Knight,Both of You are my Royal Servant,Both of You are precious to i am not like you and love you i will not make a decision to help you to give me shinso blood to you and to be your master and lovely teaching you what is Vampire what is a Regis Knight, what is Shinso or Pure Family blood, because i like Both of you i do that and because i love i become your master Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire. So do it for me for your master shake young boy."Evangeline explain it all so serious, and i can't take back my vow to her to serf her till death do as a part and till the end of the world, that's my eternity both nanoha and me take it seriously, so i will do this seriously to.

"Ok..i will start to washing it Evachan"i am smilling to her and start washing her down part.i washing her clitoris with my finger, washing her properly and gently i squish her clitoris and spinning it "achhhh...aaaahhhh...iahhhh..uahhh aahh"sh'es moaning with hot and cute voice while i washig her clitoris,the suddenly she grab my head and bitting her nail and her little finger while i washing her pussy slowly,gently and properly the foam coming out and her voice to" uachhhh...uah...ahnnnn. AHHH! then my face closing to her pussy staring it gently and star scratching her pussy and clean it very clean with my finger, i rubbing it,cleaning it and touching it her red wall pussy while i speading her red pussy"Akhhh...AHHHH... IAHHH... IANNN... ACHHH AHNNN AHHH" Evangeline moaning more loud,then all the red wall pussy had clean, then my hand go a bit down to a tiny hole in down of the center wall pussy i am slowly moving my finger softly and genly wasing it,i trust my finger to that hole to cleaning it with foam of cream soap, my hand entering that red tiny pussy hole slowly

"Akhhhhhh...AHHHHH..IAHHHHH good that's Feels good more cleaning it more wasing it more and more finger younf man"Evangeline so aroused and her hand more strong grabbing my head while my finger entering it, i am genly clean the red hole pussy with one finger,and then i use 2 finger to clean the wall of red pussy hole, my hand move down and up move right and left while she's moaning"Ohhh yess right that ahhh..AHNN.. AHHH...UAHHH There right there that spot clean it use 3 finger"she more and more aroused, i continue with more finger,i placed 3 finger to her red hole pusy make her pussy more scratching"ACHHHH"her frist moaning while my 3 finger entering her red hole pussy, i clean it more deep, i clean her ref wall pussy gently move down move up"ahhhh AHHH yes that good AKHHH There AHH"cleaning her red wall pussy right,left,moving and presing my finger to down to up , her red wall pussy scratching to up to down and to right to left"ahhaaaan...acchhh..UAHHH..AH .. ah. .AHH..ah.. ah..there.. almost there...AH..more deep more fast"she's moaning and phanting so hot,i moving and cleaning with my 3 finger, i am cleaning it rubbing it pushing it more deep to her red hole pussy to at my limit 3 finger can't move more deep again then i cleaning it to left to right to up to down and pushing it and rubbing it to left to tight and to up to down to her red wall pussy her red wall pussy more scratching to left to right to up to down and i am doing it 3 more time more fast and fast rubbing and push enter and out and enter again to limit my 3 finger deep drilling her pussy moving and pushing againt her red wall pussy to every direction and push more power to my finger and then suddenly her pussy tighten again my 3 finger and more tighten then.."ahhhhhhh iahahha..Good a little more AHHH.. ACHHH.. a bit more ah... ACHH..IAHHHHHHH!a wet liquid brusting from her pussy "hah..hann..hahh ok..that area has cleaned thank you young boy, thank you Yuuno that's feels so good, You has make me feel what i really wanted for centuries i live and i never felt it before it's the best pleasure i have feel from centuries i live, akh...thanks a lot from the bottom of Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell Yunno, your master really pleased"she's making a pleasured face with saliva flowing from her tiny lips and say thanks to me to has pleased her,to has help him to feeling the best pleasure she's searcing in centuries her life."Thanks again help your master, this is yuor reward! take it yuuno"she's want giving me my reward she's smilling so bright with her pleasured red face and tears of pleasure flowing for her eyes.

She kissed me on my lips while she close her eyes with tears and my 3 finger still deep in her red pussy freezing not move,she opened her eyes with pleasure tears still on in there and our lips stil together, then she kissed me hug me tightly and her tears still flowing while my 3 finger still deep in her red pussy and reflectly i moved it slowly push it gently,her pussy scratching and i rubbing it gently , i kissed more back more tighly i forcefully opened his mouth with my tounge and my 3 finger moving it more push it more scratchingher pussy rubbing it to everydirection, i can feel her warm mouth and her wet tounge, i still kissed him with my tounge inside her mouth and moving my finger againt her red pussy more and pusshing he red wall pussy more,then she kissed me back more tighly hug me she slowly copied me she opened my motuh with her tongue slowly and feeling my warm mouth slowly and her tounge felling my wet tounge caresly,we kissed again more tight our tounge conected we feel so eroused our saliva come out dripping down from our mouth and still continue it while my 3 finger more fast trusting out and in to her red pussy and rubbing pusshing every direction her red wall pussy,i kissed more strongly i am suking her lips and her tongue i am feeling her sweet saliva, she do the sameting to me she strongly hug me and kissed me ,she kissed more strong and sucking strong my lips and my tounge while i trustting more finger i used 4 finger trusting out and in her pussy,rubbing it againt her red wall pussy trusting and rubbing to every direction make her pussy scratching. she feeling my warm and sweet saliva she feel so horny and aroused."then when still kissed i grab her big breast softly and squishing it slowly, she feel more aroused and more salova coming from her mouth make my 4 finger inside her pussy more strong and fast trusting out and in her pussy,rubbing it againt her red wall pussy trusting and rubbing more fast and rough to every direction make her pussy scratching, i am kissing her more sucking her more and squishing her breast more tight, i can feeling her breast so big so soft so tight and so squish ,make me more aroused and she more feel aroused,more saliva come out from our mouth and i am touching her nipple pulling her nipple pressing her nipple and spinning it with pulling it it's make my 4 finger going wild inside her pussy so rough and so fast trusting out and in her pussy,rubbing it againt her red wall pussy rougly trusting and rubbing more fast and bery rough to every direction make her pussy scratching and scratching wildly then tightened againt my 4 finger and very tightvery tightened and then she making a hot and loud moaning "AAAAACCCCCKKKKKKHHHHHHHHHHHHH"a wet and transparant liquid brusting wildly form her red pussy and from her red wall pussy and brusting wildly come out brusting to my face.

Then we ended out hot kiss, her tears of pleasure still flowing and i found her saliva spreading in her cheek flowing down to her neck and wetting her body then i saw her eyes deply i saw her eyes filling with joy and pleasure our long and hot kiss before, my hand feeling her body feel weak and trembeling, she's going to fall i strengthened my grip to prevent her from falling the she's come back to her sense after i called her name "Evangeline-chan..Eva-chan...Evangeline-shan...Evangeline"i tried many times then "Oh..Yuuno..sorry for blankin second..ok thanks for all your hard work to please me...then..i will go out from bath..you can take a bath now..cya yuuno"Evangeline come back to her sense, then she's splasing hor water to her head down to her body and to her foot cleaning all foam from her body than she's out from the bathroom.

"WOW...what's gotten into me...and Evangeline"i am so socked "Eh..this wet thing and this smell this is Eva-shan Orgasem liquid,ah im so embarrassed remember it again i need to take a bath fast and eat breakfast"i am surprised i smell Evangeline Orgasem liquid in my face from that incident before, this scent so like her then a take a bath arounf 10 minute, after that out of bath and wearing my green clothing and walking to dining room for breakfast.

Everyone has already in there, they are sit patiently just for waiting me,i feel bad for making them wait."sorry for waiting me everyone"i am sweat drop.

"Don't worry Yuuno-kun, we not waiting to long, here go sit."Nanoha smilling to me.

"Thanks Nanoha" i replied and smiled back then sit in chair

"Let's eat.."Evangeline spoke,then we eating quietly. it's seems anyting back to normal i see Evangeline acting like always after that eating and slowly and now all of them include me has finished their breakfast.

"Then young boy and young girl, i will be waiting outer of the house i will teaching you something"Evangeline drink her last drop juice than go out to the veranda.

"Ok..Eva-chan"Nanoha replied.

"Yes..i will be right there now..Eva-shan."i replied and finished my Nanoha and I walking out from the house to the ground where evangeline stand then change to our barier jacket

"Raising Heart. Set Up!"Nanoha command it,"Stand by Up!"Raising Heart reply,pink shine shining brigtly and Nanoha transform to her white barrier jacket with blue bright line just in second.

"Celestial Heart. Set Up!"i am command it

"Badum"our magic core connected

"Stand by Up!"green shine shining brigtly blinding nanoha eyes in a second a Yuuno cloth transform to cool barier jacket. A green barier jacket with ren line in some place,with 10 long red cloth with green line and tiny green cristal spreading to his back from a center. A golden cros in center with emerald in the center of it and a chain sticking from the center to the a green phants with a red string sticking rolling in his hand and leg. And black big bracellet in both Yuuno wrist with red line and big Green oval gem in the green round gem appear in back his palm with golden line and yunno palm to finger closed with black armor a big red belt with green line and tiny green cristal,from Yuuno hip crossing little down from his belly with green rhombus emerald in the crossing center the black skin shoes with green oval gem in the center and black metal in front, back and above shoes with chain sticking on the left and side shoes.

"Wow..what a beautifull transformation..i think i will go to your place and asking you make want for me and you must really make a beautiful one ok,hiahahha,"Evangeline so surprised and laughing.

"Ok..Eva-chan..I will make you one"Nanoha replied it and smilling to her.

"EHEM..now ..I will teach a simple magic before you get your contrack to learning Magia Erebia, listen carefully my next word and imagine it your magical power focused in your hand and brusting out make a sharp magical sword"she's teaching a new technique, she's mentioned a magical sword.

"Ensis Exsequens!"Evangeline summoning compresed purple magic sword and make the shape so sharp so sharp can cut a steel"This is a executioner sword Ensis Exsequens, try it young boy and young girl"Evangeline want us to try that move.

"I will try..Ensis Exsequens..i can do it..yes"I am closing my eyes imagine it and cried Ensis Exsequens a green sharp magic sword who can cut a steel materialized on my right hand.

"Ok..Ensis Exsequens..wow just want try i can make it"she's cried and a purple sharp magic sword who can cut a steel materialized on her right hand ,Nanoha so happy she's success make the executioner sword Ensis Exsequens.

"Then attack me at a same time try your hard to kill me, don't worry we will not die, ready go!"Evangeline making a serius face and i got her killing intent.

We jumping at the sampe time"Duplex Ensis Exsequens"she's cried and another puple sharp magic sword who can cut a steel materialized on her left hand. "CII..INGG!" our Ensis Exsequens hitting, Eva blocked the attack of the two of us. then she's slasing it so powerfull,we are throwed back, then she's attack me from right side, i block it, and slashing it, slasing it"EAA HA! HAA! EAA! SAH! SA! HAAAA!" our sword hitting many times from below from above from middle from right from left then crossing it with her sword"Ho..."she's smirk, suddenly Nanoha attack from behind Evangeline"Haa!"Evangeline parry it with her other sword"Not bad young girl a sneak attack..but.., suddenly Eva vanished slashing my back"Round Shield"i actived my shield"!"the shiled just like a paper to her then her purple magic sword slasing my back"AHHH"a blood sparking from my back then she's running to Nanoha "SHAA!" Nanoha slashing her"not so fast"but suddenly she's dissapear and "YA!"Eva slashing her from left side Nanoha then her blood splashing flowing out from her waist.

"Now stand up try using your Vamipre Eyes to gain more power and speed, then use Duplex Ensis Exsequens. then start"

We focused our magic and mind to our eyes,then our eyes become Red blood Vampire eyes and in my forehead glowing green symbol Regis Knight then in Nanoha forehead glowing pink symbol Regis Knight.

"Duplex Ensis Exsequens"a green sharp magic sword who can cut a steel materialized on my right hand and left hand

"Duplex Ensis Exsequens"a pink sharp magic sword who can cut a steel materialized on Nanoha right hand, left hand

I am running so fast to right, in other side Nanoha running so fast to left, the we disappear with high speed slasing from her back and Nanoha slasing from her front "CII..INGG!"she's parring our attack"haha a surprised from you" but we still have 1 sword i other hand i am slasing to her head then Nanoha slasing to her leg"To slow!"Evangeline Disappear","where's she's is Nanoha i can't she her"we surprise she's so fast and vanished even we use Vampire eye."Right !"she's slasing bot hof us from above our body slashing from shoulder to leg and our blood brusting "AKHHHHH,"KYAAAA"we cried in pain.

"I think this is enough then after you recovery come to your room i will give you something"Evangeline said that and smilling to us,then she's back to house, she's walk backing us so cool with her black cape who torn apart.

"Nanoha you okay.."i am in pain but still smilling to her worried her.

"I am okay..Yuuno-kun look the wound has healed"she's smilling to me

"Yeah me to, if we not have her power maybe we has been dead, even i use my round shield with my magic power has double by become Regis Knight she's cut it like paper"i ma sweat drop,my round shield like nothing to her

"You have good reflect, she's disappear when my sword 1cm to her head than i dont know suddenly my waist got cuted, even i not have time to use round shield but even i used she's still break it like paper, Eva-chan sure strong"She's sighned and explain she's so to slow.

"Yeah You are right, but my round shield is ss rank if our magic power double it's that mean ssss rank and if we use our vampire power what rank it's nanoha..?i am trying make a joke and grinning

"Hahahaha you are funny and I don't know maybe we just call it X rank ihihihi, now let's in Yuuno-kun"Nanoha smirk and smilling then she's stand up

"Oke..!"i am stand up to, give back smile to her. we walking to gather to Evangeline house.

"Eva-shan..are here..?"Nanoha calling her name.

"Yeah..come shit down"Evangeline bring 2 scroll and we sit in bed closing to her.

"This is Magia Erebea scroll, back then just 2 month ago my discipline Negi Springfield open this scroll used it and he can improve her magic power in short time and protect the Mahora Akademi and Magical World even he can protected all his precious people, but it's a big risk even you are immortal if you failed you will eternity battle with my dopel, so i will give this scroll to you, if you choose the path of light don't open it But if you choose the path of darkness The path of your Master Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire, the try opent it" she's smirk and talking more.

"If you choose the the path of darkness and open it, i give u a hint try listening what my dopel said, and accept the darkness and light, here i give it to you young boy and young girl, hiahahahah, and good luck"she's smilling and throwing the scrool to us, then she's laughing and leaving the room with her cool back, but before she's leaving i cried

"Eva-shan i have make up my mind from las night, i guess this decision may well be reckless but we will choose my master path the path of darkness"i am grip the scrool tighly and declare our words to Evangeline.

"Young girl and Young boy try your best, i will be waiting your return"she's leaving and now gone just the two of us.

"Yuuno-kun Let's open it!"she;s smiled to me

"Yeah..let's open when i said open, 3,2,1,OPEN! we will ove come this!"we opened at the same time. and suddenly Evangeline sound come out from the scrooll

"You have said it bart" suddenly the circle magic in scroll glowing and shining purple and naked Evangeline come out from the paper.

"What..why naked"i am suprised, but Nanoha so clam not said a word, i need to calm naked evangeline spinning above the scroll and crossing her foot and closing her right eye then open it. and she said something.

"You should realize that Darkness isn't that easy dealt with"she's glowing purple then suddenly touched our head"ekhh...aakkkkkhhhhhhhh"she's do something with our head a black eletrick magic sparked from her hand."Try and ove come it, if you can't, this will be the end for you!"she;s grinning and th black lightning blasted"AAAAAKKHHHHHH"both of us entering the Trial.

"UKh...Where am i all so white"i am concousnes

"Preapare your self, preapare your self or you'll die!i saw Evangeline in white cape and Ensis Exsequens in her right hand

"Eva-chan"i am surpised.

"This will be the death of your soul!"she's grinning and slasing her Purple executioner sword, then she's jumping attacking me, looking his wanna to kill me, my body just reflect and suddenly create Ensis Exsequens my green sharp magic sword or my green executioner sword."Bezettt!" our executioner sword clasing make a white spark.

" Exsequens,huh. So you are trying to copy me, i was your intention for the beginning is not it, You fool?"she's smirk and throwing me with her purple executioner sword, "..eiehh!" i am landing and slidding back while my eyes glaring her, i am so suprise suddenly the world white change to Midchilda in the training ground with many building then i am looking to right and left then she's coming again with Duplex Ensis Exsequens, she's now use 2 purple executioner sword she's flying down slowly but not landing in the ground.

"To Think There's someone foolish enough to choose Darkness by their own will."she's smirk, her golden hair flowing beautifully and her dress bacome brown gothic with black cape and her pantie so showing black pantie with string.

"No..clam down..This is probably all in my head and That girl won't be the real Evangeline"i am cooling ma head and try to figured she's asking question to me "What is a Darkness, boy..? The Shadow that opposes Night that opposes and and and and what you really need here i a much simpler power."she's explain many teory then chanting something "Lic Lac La Lac Lilac,Veniant Spiritus Glaciales! Extentantur Aeri! Tundram et Glaciem! Loci Noctis Albae!Cristallizatio Tellustris" she's compressed water in to ball make it cold and suddenly glacier growing under me"Hundred Jet Chain" i am destroy it wit hmy chain and attack her, shes dodging.

"Thisis the Darkness of teh beginning that consumes everything. This is the black hole that consumes everything,the Darkness of Lac La Lac Lilac,Veniant Spiritus Glaciales Extentantur Aeri!Nivis Casus!","Round shield"she's flowating in the air making a black lightning ball above her hand and sudden tens white lightning attacking me and brusting glacier attacking me and make a big flower of ice,i am moving back making round shiled and flying she's said something again trying to teaching me something "If you can't understand what i mean, you'll be destroyed, by me here and !"she's said die tome with evil face. i said something to understand"The Darkness of the beginning that consumes Everything...Calm down. This master nothing more than an illusion created from an image in my memories,in other words, she's my shadow!,if it's my image,then..My image of Evangeline..Image of Evangeline..image...there's no way i can win!"i am thing king hard and find it i can't win i am shocking and confused.

"Tough you should have already realized what that's means",she's still floating in the air said that"Huh.."she's said i already know the answer?.then suddenly sh'es in my front and she's stab me with purple executioner sword and the sword growing more long and long from my back my body piercing be her sword."ukkk..ukk"i am chouging blood" then she's kicking me"achhhhhh" i am blasting far away and stopping in the wall, my wound has been healed so fast,she's approaching."Hell Chain walll" she;s got binded "divine buster" she's has breaking my chain and suddenly in front of me and she's puching me to the air, i am blowing so hig very high, then i am flying more high hiding behind cloud then casting Starlight Breaker Ex She's approaching with high speed but my magic has done "Hundred Jet Chain plus Starlight Breaker Ex " i mixed my magic and my attack rushing to her,she's smirk"Naive"suddenly disappear and reappear behind me "Round Shi","You Late" she's slashing my back and kick me with black thunder kick i am late use my round shield, i am falling down crashing to ground "keh..ekheh..keheh" i am phanting and my barier jackect torn a part

"It's no good!"i am more phanting, i am looking her floating in the air with her golfen hair floating beautifully and she's talk "What's wrong, boy? is that it you got, is it over?Her's body glowing dark purple and in her right hand casting darkpurple magic,"it's only been a few hours!" 4 green circe magic appear 2 in her left side 2 in the right side and lauching sharp glacier to me"I can't win!" the the glacier hit the ground i am running from them as fast as i can"No, that's Evangeline is my here means to win againt my own shadow! "i am focusing my minf to win then 1 glacier lance attack me, the i stooped with my right hand, my body move back faster and slowly stopped. Then i am looking at her floating in the air and sudden dissapear "Eh.." i am looking to right side she's there and puching me i am dodged puch, her puch destroyed the glacier lance, i am thingking again"But.. How do i win..ACHH"she;ss puching the gorund and glacier flower growign rapidly"heh ..heh..heh"she's grinning. and i am to the right side.

Suddenly a block of wall fallen down, maybe she's planing it from the beginning, i am shoked just 1 cm i will hit by that wall"Oh..shittt:"i am looking her want to kick it, then she's kick it so strong the block of wall and me blasting so the air "Divine Shooter "then i summon 8 green magic bullet and i am puching the block of wall with 8 magic bullet push it to, the wall balsted to her standing in ground, she's jumping to the block of wall and destroy it she's puching my fist, we fighting with our fist in the air i am puched him as fast as i can, she's puched me with evil smile, we puched many times, she's grabing my right arms and i hear a crack from my 's trowing me to the the building down me"AKHHHHH"i am cried in pain as soon as i landing my bone has healed.

"keh.. e..uek"she's stepped in my face and freezing the floor and my face with her foot "hem..hem..hemm..I'm surpised you could still move that this Phantasmagoria where you can't sleep, escape or even die. For you to have enderuded this much show magnificent strength of determination that is nearly even your soul should be approaching it's limit"she's put more strength to step me, then shes casting magic in her right hand and said "How many times has it been now. 3 times?.Will you be able to stand again after this, boy?.HIAA" a high compressed ice magic in her right hand and shining brightly white then she's puch my white light blasted everywhere.

That puch make me unconscious a second and i am play dead to regain my strength and use my vampire power, i hear she's say something"What, is that it, just that? hmf...this will have severed both your path to Light and Darkness..Oh well..that's fine saved by your comrades and taken back home...Forgotting about your friends who want you saved...and living happily with your loved one in there isn't so bad either..You did good, boy"she;s talking and leaving me slowly ""my power come back and used my vampire power for get more speed and strength. then i am stand up with vampire eyes and symbol Regis Knight in my forehead "Wha..t!"she's so socked i can stood up and have this power"buzz" i am used i high speed suddenly disappear on front of her eyes then puching him from her left side with strong puch "AKHH" she's blowing down to ground but i am chasing her before touch the ground with same like her last magic a high compressed ice magic in my right hand i am grip tighly her neck and blasting it to the ground make many smoke and earthquake with white shine blasting everywhere,i said not this not end and the while i grip her neck tightly i am crushing her head to wall in the ground running really fast destroying the ground with her head."Nivis Casus"she's spelling magic and a giant glacier flower growing i am jumping and flowing so high, she's chasing me and lauching a puch and i puch her fist, we puching and puching many times in the air we lauched puching really fast in sound speed "heh..heh..heh..heh..this is good!.Finnaly an even mach!.take a good look!.Savor it!Remember it well!this true source of your power!" she's compressing dark magic in her right hand i copy it i am compressing my magic in my right hand glowing greenly and we puch our fist me make a giant sock wave, and puching puching more fast with imbued magic in our both hand.

"Your initial impulse impulses!Your frist drive!Your true self!However..!"she's make sudden and fash slash slasing my body from shoulder to leg i am brusting many she's talk more"You can't win with just that."Too Bad, BOY!"she's grinning "Uakhh..ekh..she's got me?Even with this speed and strength..wasn't enough?..I gues that was Obvious..There's no way could i beat Evangeline.."i am so depressed but suddenly my friend voice coming to my head_ "Nanoha...Fate...Vita..Zafira..Arf..Shamal..Teana..Subaru..Rein..Agito...Crono...Caro..Erio..My Master Evangeline..Everyone..Arigato..thx..i have find the answer Master"_thx everyone,then i look her with her spell "Lic lac la lac Lilac!Veniant Spiritus Glaciales Obscurantes!Cum Obscuratione Flet Tempestas Nivalis!"she's creatinga blue Large compressed sold Ball Cold ice magic sphere, the the proses make a twisrter around that ball and glowing dark purple light around it whe ni am still flying down to the ground and my wound slowly regen "badum" i remember again my shadow said _"Thouh you should have already realized what that's means"_..."I see..I do..do know..!i am already realized it and her magic has done"This is the end, boy!Nivis Tempestas Obscurans!"she's grinning and lauching Snow strom of darkness, a giant cold ice strom spinning in high speed lauched to me. i am still flying down to the ground. i am still remembered it"It was all within what everyone told me '_if it's that much of a brother,just forget it!Hold in your cest and move if the power came from hurting someone or running away,that power is stil your splendid power!Even if you are completely covered in mud,you must keep moving forward!"_yes thx every want,haaa!"then i hold that giant cold ice strom who's spinning in high speed with my right hand and i accept all the darkness within that magic suddenly black circle magic appear before me"WHAT..!"she's surprised.

"Magia Erebea..in other words, it's .." a darkness heart from Snow strom of darkness appear in purple black fire in back the purple circle before me..than i try my hard to grab it "Good and Evil..Strength and Weakness...To accept Everything as it is and consume it all!" then a grap that dark magic power with my right hand and my righ hand grab my right hand tighly and accept it within my the purple circle Magia Erebia Glowing purple brightly and a purple magic spreading out from my ring hand while Snow strom of darkness still spinning fast in front me."SEIZE" i cried SEIZE then all power infuse to my body a blue thunder come out from my body with thundorous green aura around me and in my right hand an Extremly compresed dark and light magic has been created shing brightly purple and green and light thunder puple and green sparking from my right hand.

"This it..Briliant boy!..em Erebea..do you understand it now?"she's landing slowly in ground with soft laught."You are a shadow Constructed from my other words, You are parts of trial wasn't about beating you, was it?"I am askign my shadow who have Evangeline form."it's taken you far to fine, show me..The result"She's replied me then she's using Duplex Ensis Exsequens a puple Magic Sword the 2 Executioner Sword on both her hand, she's jumping high and rush to me to do last attack"HEAAAAA!" i puching the Megia Erebea magic in my right hand crossing with her purple Executioner Sword.."BOOOOOMMMM!"a grant scale mix Light and Darkness magic Exploded an destroying her and all illusion.

"HEAAA!...Huhh.."i woke up and look Nanoha staring at my face and Evangeline staring at my face to

;

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

><p>Note: Now the stories Crossover and become Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Trouble X Mahou Sensei Evangeline hahahaha just kidding guys.. <strong>:<strong>D

I hope the readers enjoy this story ^ ^v

and thanks for reading . ^ . ^


	7. Chapter 7 New Power And New Form

**Author's Note:**

This story is going to have Yuuno X Nanoha in it, fristly i need to apologize if the reader hate Yuuno X Nanoha, this fanfiction is mainly focused on Yuuno and in the future will be cross over with other story it has ever heard or read and see..

the story has Crossover with Mahou Sensei Negima

* * *

><p><strong>Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Trouble<strong>

**Chapter 07**

**NEW POWER AND NEW FORM**

**YUUNO POV**

"HEAAA!...Huhh.."i woke up and look Nanoha staring at my face and Evangeline staring at my face to. I saw tears flowing from both of their eyes their face so wrried me.

"YUUNO-KUN!, thanks godness you can do that, thanks godness you are awake, thanks godness you are safe and thanks godness you are can archive it the Magia Erebea...huaaa...uaaa... Yuuno-kun...thanks godness ..thanks godness ...hic..i am really don't know what i must do if your not awake,maybe i will just ..but i can't die to..hic..i..i am so loving you..i don't want to losing you Yuuno-kun"suddenly Nanoha hug me tightly and crying in my cest she's crying loudlly while speak to me and make my green cloth getting wet.

"Don't worry i am here now...i am has wake up...i can hear your both voice inside there, and our other friend voice help me to..i am loving you to Nanoha..so thanks for worried me Nanoha and Eva-shan, i am loving "I am Hug her gently,I am trying to make Nanoha calm.. and smilling to her and Eva-shan.

"Yeah...be gratefull young boy, you make me your Master Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire worried you...you make dripping my tears..you make me my hearts feels stop last on last second before...hic..hic...baka...look at me.. your master become weak and crying cause you..huhuhu...huaaaa uaaa...hic..hic...Just call me Evangeline..i don't want you use shan...hic..!"The greatest Evangeline with her grand declaration sh'es crying for me..i am so touched..she's really worried me to..

"Ok Evangeline..My Master Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire i am your Regis Knight and you Royal Servant have back from my slumber ahahahaha ..!"I am smilling to her and try act like her royal servant, make me laugh at the end.

"By the way Nanoha how can you wake up, more fast than me.?"i am asking curiously.

"Magia Erebea..It's a magic...i can understand so easy cause i am a girl..i can accept The Darkness and Light..I don't care what what is darkness what is light i just accept it all cause i am love magic from the bottom of my heart and i am loving you to.., cause of you i can become a magician and now cause of you to i can archive The Magia Erebea..the magic who suit me..the magic .who accept all, and become..my power to protect you the one i love, to protect my important person and to protect my friends"She's replied so clamly and she's really love magia Erebea.. i can see in her face she's smilling.

"Now..Young boy wash your face and drinks something we will begin next your training we need hurry for sake your friend. i will be waiting on out side."sh'es closing her right eyes..and smilling, then she's walking out from our room to out side house.

"Ok..Evangeline..."i am replied and smilling to her before she's leave

"Yes..Eva-chan..we will be right there..in few minute.."Nanoha smiled to her and me.. and her tears has stopped.

"Now..Yuuno-kun let's stand up and wash our face. Yay..let's do our best Yuuno-kun"we stand up and walk to bathroom

"Yes, Nanoha..Let's do it"i am smiled to her while walking to bathroom.

After that we washing our face and we drink a glass of water then go to out side meet Evangeline, who has waiting in there with her hand crossing in her cest.

"Oh..you both has come, come here young boy and young girl look this is your new place for practice nixixixixixi!"Evangeline closing her right eyes and smirk.

"Eva-chan what is this, is we will practice inside this round glass, but this is to small for us to enter and this is the miny aquarium for fish"nanoha so confused.

"Yeah... Evangeline we are to big for this small round glass..how can we training in there if we are to big to enter..?" i am sighned and so confused.

"Hiahahahahaha..there nothing i can't do i am the Great Evangeline i am your Master Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire..hiahahahaha..Ehemm.. ok i will explaint it, This round glass with scenery inside it is a pararel dimension i named it Diorama Spere,if you enter in this Diorama Spere 1 minute in real words is same as 1 hour in Diorama Spere...and to enter it is a simple just touch it and say enter, in second you wil be transferred to Diorama Spere word hiahahahahah!."Evangeline explain it with her usual laugh and grand declaration, then she's closed her right eyes explaint it to us.

"Ok..i will try..Enter!"Nanoha touch it,say enter and in second she's vanished

"Wow it's real..she's gone..ok i will try to..Enter!"i am surprised Nanoha vanished before my eyes, then i try the same Nanoha do and i am vanished in second and reappear in beatifull beach..

"Yuuno-kun..Yuuno-kun...Look..look that Yuuno-kun..uwaaa..so beautifull. this beach so beautiful Yuuno-kun, the sand is white and the wind is blowing 's been a long times since i am not go to the beach..i am so happy Yuuno-kun..c'mon let's enter to the beach and feeling the sea water with our feet!"Nanoha so happy, she's dragging me to the beach.

"Ok..ok 's go to the beach and enjoy the sea wit hour feet..!"i am running and she's keep dragging my arm then we feel it, we walking more ddep to the sea.

"Eaaa! take this Yuuno-kun.. iaaa! this !"She's so happy her smile so bright while she's spraying me with sea water.

"Ho you has done it Nanoha..here take my revenge...ahahah..there you..ahahah this again... ahahha!I am so happy to looking her smile, then we playing spraying water.

"Uh.. i am all wet..my revenge for Yuuno-kun here...ahahahaha..iahh!.hihihihihi.. take taht Yuuno-kun"we playing again a few minute then suddenly, evangeline spoke.

"Hey..hey you couple i know you enjoy it..but we must practice, don't forget it. Ok both of you fly and learn what will i do, then copy it perfectly, here i ET STAGNET CHILIPL ASTRAPE COMPLEXIO,I make 1 compressed solid giant ball cold magic sphere from thousand cold Thunder magic in my right above my head, now both of you try make compressed solid giant ball spere with thousand your own magic."Evangelin chanting and a giant blue white ball magic spere created and making twister wind spinning around giant blue white ball magic spere .

"It's just like with Starlight breaker Yuuno-kun but it's more extemely solid and crompresed magic, let's do it Yuuno-kun"Nanoha explaint it to me, and ask me do with her at the same time.

"Ok..let's do it 3.2.1...EMITTAM ET STAGNET CHILIPL ASTRAPE COMPLEXIO!"i am chanting the same spell like evangeline then i manage create a compressed solid giant ball Starlight magic sphere from thousand green magic in my right above my head.

"...EMITTAM ET STAGNET CHILIPL ASTRAPE COMPLEXIO..wow i can do it!"Nanoha chanting the same spell like evangeline then she's manage create a compressed solid giant ball Starlight magic sphere from thousand pink magic in her right above her head and she's happy can do that,

"Good both of you can do it..especialy Yuuno look in your sphere a Chain in second visible and invisible is sticking in there, what's that chain.

"Oh..this is Soulchain my forbidden magic..is that bad Evangeline?"i am surprised my chain in there,i am asked her curiosly.

"No it's more amazing it's a rare someone have a magic who will always protecting you cuase that chain have a soul and the chain will protecting you and improve your power more, you can see when you merged one with your magic and your soul chain, just look at me and copy it. PRO ARMATIONEM HE ASTRAPE HYPER OURANOU MEGA DYNAMENE!..look at me my whole body envelop by the thundorous blue magic after i absorb my own magic the compressed solid giant ball cold magic sphere I infuse to my body, then with this my speed,power and magical power increase tens time. Now try it young boy and young girl, i called this GODESS ICE LIGHTING FORM hiahahahahahaha!"Evangeline absorb that compressed solid giant ball cold magic sphere and her whole body envelop by the thundorous blue magic, so cool and dangerous.

"Wow so cool i wanna try it...PRO ARMATIONEM HE ASTRAPE HYPER OURANOU MEGA DYNAMENE!..wow look look Yuuno-kun cool right"Nanoha so happy can do it to and her whole body envelop by the thundorous pink magic, damn i will not lose.

"I can do that to just look...PRO ARMATIONEM HE ASTRAPE HYPER OURANOU MEGA DYNAMENE!..see.i can do it and look my Soulchain like life she's moving around me Nanoha"i absorb my own magic infuse to my body with magic then the thundorous green magic and Soulchain envelop my whole body.

"Good now you to try fly as fast as you can and do battle with each other..but don't do so serious i don't want someone got hurt..now begin"Evangeline closed her right eyes and crosing her hand and her 's command us, then we do it as she said.

"Yuhuuuu...Yuuno-kun it's so fast...really fast like i become a thunder..the wind so strong..ne..let's do acrobatic air..Yuuno-kun"she's flying so fast and me to flying beside her with same speed and she's asked me to do acrobatic air.

"Yes inded just like we became a thuder it self, ok Nanoha let's do it!"I am nodded the n we spinning each other make a spinning green and pink comet piercing the sky with lightning speed, then we move to up and round to left, the round down and round to right lastly we round to up again and splitting each other.

"Wow that's make my head spinning...Nanoha"I am stopped and approach her the smilling.

"Yes me to..Yuuno-kun me head spinning... teheheheh"she's smilling wtih funny face.

"Now let's try our fist let's do it 3.2,1!..Ea..ea..yah..yah..yah..heaa...ya..tha.. yayayayaya ciattt zah jah heaa heaheahea hea!" we puching and our fist meet , i can see clearly his fist with this thunder speed even we not use our vampire and regis knight power we can see each other fist clearly,every time our blow meet and big wave air then clasing magic sound and many of my soul chain destroyed to pieces.

"Take this Yuuno-kun HIAAA yayayayayayaya hiahiahiahia ya..ya..ya ...ta.. ..ciatt...jah..eaaaa..iaaaiaiaiaiaiaia!"she's puching me with thunder spped and i puching her with thunder speed to, she can read my fist just like i can read her fist and every time our blow meet and make a thunder spark,with big wave air then clasing magic sound and many of my soul chain destroyed to pieces.

we puching and kicking flying down slowly make the sea water brusted out leaving the center of 's vanished suddenly but i can feel the electric magic from her move "there you are..sorry i can feel your magic..ahahha"i am parry Nanoha kick from i am vanished in sec and appear in her back and kick her but"Sorry Yuuno-kun i can see you and feel it to...ihihihihihi"she's parry my kick and smilling to me.

"Ok that's enough Both of you come here i will teach you more!"Evangeling shouting to us to come there.

"Ok..Eva-chan...Takamichi Nanoha arrive"she's sho of and make salute to Evangeline.

"Me..to ..Yuuno Scrya..has arrive to serve my Master Evangeline"I am coming with lightning speed and act like butler, i am bowing my head then called her Master.

"Hohohoho Welcome back my Royal Servant Hiahahahahah...Eh..HEM! now let's continue that's a stage 1, in that from there's still missing something, you can still feel a signal of an electricity magic from your oppenent move right?"she's asking wtih closing her right eyes.

"Yes.. i can feel it, the signal is really clear and so easy to predict where Yuuno-kun move"Nanoha replied with smilling face.

"Yes me to, i can feel it the same as Nanoha feel"I am replied with serious face

"Hohohoho..that's good really good, both of you very fast learner, i am not mistake to teaching you"Evangeline smirk,she's so pround and praising us.

"Now let's to the stage 2! i am your Master Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire will teaching you..now look closely this is so sympel like before and then you must copy it perfectly!"Evangeline with her grand declaration but not wit hlaugh this time.

:"Yes..Mam"Nanoha replied so spirited.

"Yes...Mam "i am copy nanoha move and laughing in my heart.

"OK.. look closedly beware my power!then let's try it, SINISTRA EMISSA STAGNET CHILIPL ASTRAPE!DEXTRA EMISSA STAGNET CHILIPL ASTRAPE DUPLEX COMPLEXIO look i am make 2 compressed solid giant ball cold magic sphere from thousand Cold Thunder magic in my right and left hand,the ball spinning, glowing and shining whitely,Next is PRO ARMATIONEM HE ASTRAPE HYPER OURANOU MEGA DYNAMENE!...HIAA!..i absorb my own magic infuse to my body with magic then the extremly thundorous blue magic envelop within my body, so it's just this time you use 2 compressed solid giant ball magic sphere. Then i called it GODESS ICE LIGHTING FORM hiahahahahahaha, HIAHAHAHHAHAH!..noww realease your transformation tryy it now!"Evangeline transform with 2 compressed solid giant ball cold magic sphere from thousand cold ice magic in her right and left hand, wow she's become more powerfull than before.

"I will Try..realese..now, SINISTRA EMISSA STAGNET CHILIPL ASTRAPE!DEXTRA EMISSA STAGNET CHILIPL ASTRAPE DUPLEX COMPLEXIO wow i can do it and now the last move PRO ARMATIONEM HE ASTRAPE HYPER OURANOU MEGA DYNAMENE!...wow cool"Nanoha copy what evangeline do, she's make 2 compressed solid giant ball Starlight sphere from thousand pink magic in my right and left hand,the ball spinning, glowing and shining pinkly then she's absorb her own magic infuse to her body with magic then the extremly thundorous pink magic envelop within her body

"Haaaa..SINISTRA EMISSA STAGNET CHILIPL ASTRAPE!DEXTRA EMISSA STAGNET CHILIPL ASTRAPE DUPLEX COMPLEXIO .yeah i can make it to, then absorb it all PRO ARMATIONEM HE ASTRAPE HYPER OURANOU MEGA DYNAMENE!...wow such a dangerous power!"I try it perfectly then i make 2 compressed solid giant ball Soulchain and Starlight sphere from thousand green and Soulchain magic in my right and left hand,the ball spinning, glowing and shining greenly, then i absorb my own magic infuse to my body with magic then the extremly thundorous green magic and Soulchain envelop within my body and my Soulchain Sticking in my fist and foot spinning slowly the chain look like a life and have soul.

"Well, Well Congratulation young boy and young girl you have done it perfectly..good job! now you must named your form..cause you need it to show of hiahahahahaha...wait your master have a great name, ok let's make it Sacral. I am your Master Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire hiahahahha..EHEM! Yuuno Scrya I shall name your new form PERFECT SOULCHAIN FORM! and Takamichi Nanoha I shall name your new form PERFECT STARLIGHT FORM! ..how's that really suit you don't It! so be gratefull and TAKE IT!"she's smirk and then start her grand declaration with laughing then give us new form a cool nime and i like it.

"Wow..Eva-chan i really like it PERFECT STARLIGHT FORM! yay!"she's say it with crossing her hand and spin 90 degree her waist.

"I like that name to Evangeline it's really suit my own magic PERFECT SOULCHAIN FORM! hya!"i am happy to and strengthening both my hand grip and blasted the extremly thundorous green magic and Soulchain envelop within my body to make it cool.

"Wow Yuuno so cool!"Nanoha smilling and her eyes sparking looking me.

"Ahahahaha that just a pose i want to try ihihihihi"I am rubbing my back head and my cheek blushing red so embarrassed.

"Ok the show off party is over now, and be carefull your speed, power and magical power has increased 2x times from stage 1 before try do battle and try a new trick try compress magical power on your fist and blasted iton your oppenent like this HIA!" Evangeline closing her right eye then open it in second she's compresed magic power in her right hand make a pink thundorous spike spere and in instant she's blasted it a giant purple beam balsted to the sea and exploded in grandscale with purple colour, just like Starlight Breaker Lauching intant from her fist but it's more deadly.

"Wow..That's a giant purple beam just like Starlight Breaker Eva-chan but it's more deadly..And you create and Blasted in short time"nanoha surprised and asked seriously.

"Of course you can do it to, like i said your speed ,power and magical power increade dramaticly maybe about hundred time from normal, so try it now both of you!"

"Ok..AAAAAAAAHHHH!...HIAAAA!...BOOOMMMM!...Wow it's so powerfull and i can do it just in plit second Oh My God i am Amazed with my self ca do such a thing Yuuno-kun Eva-chan!"Nanoha compressed magic power in her right hand make a pink thundorous spike spere and in instant she's blasted it a giant pink beam balsted to the sea and exploded in grandscale with pink colour.

"I Will try it to Nanoha, Evangeline. HAAAHHHH! HEAHHHH!...BOOMMM!..ahahahaha so big exploded out there"i am surprised i can do that i compressed magic power in my right hand make a green thundorous spike spere and in instant i blasted it a giant green beam balsted to the sea and exploded in grandscale with green colour.

"Hey..Yuuno-kun Let's Name it Starlight Puch!"Nanoha staring me with sparking eyes so cute.

"Yeah...tha's sounds fun" I am smilling to her.

"Now try battle with compresed magic power look like thundorous spike spere om your both hand and foot try battle seriously now begin!"she's command us to do that move with serious face.

"Let's go! Nanoha!"I Am flying frist to the sky with speed more fast than lightning

"Okay Yuuno-kun..!"She's flying after me, we bot hin the sky.

"Let's do this argghhhhhh...ARGHHHH! HEAHH! huff..now you to Nanoha, if we hit by this it's will be really hurt"I am compressed in both my hand and in both my leg make a green thundorous spike spere on my hand and leg, i can fill my fist filled with powerfull magic and if it hit will added many power to my puch.

"Yeah...iyaaaahhhhhhhh...IIAAHHHH! HIAAHHH! what's out Yuuni, this it will be painfull"she's smilling,She's suddenly disappear from my eyes.

"What..she's gone..UAHH"I am surprise Nanoha suddenly gone, i can't feel her presssense and feel a signal of an electricity magic from her, suddenly she's kick me from my back, making a big pink thunder crashing to my back,some Soulchain destroyed to pieces and blasting me then i am stopped.

"Not..bad Nanoha"i am smilling and vanished from her eyes and puch her from right side a big green thunder blasting from my fist when hit her waist"KYAA"she's screaming in pain. she's blasting to right, then stopped and vanished again,"GUAHH!"suddenly she's appear and she's puch me from front to my stomach making a big pink thunder blast and some Soulchain destroyed to pieces , i am throwing i am stopped and in high speed vanished again"IAAHHH!" I kicked her from back a big green thunder blasted and she's body throwing to front.

We decided not use that move again and do a dogfight puch in the air. then we star puch, puch,puch, puch,puch, and many puch in speed more fast than lightning."Iyaiyaiyayayayayayayya..iAH!..IAA! iaiaiaiaiaia YAH! IAH!"Nanoha cried every puch she's lauched to me and every time our fist meet big pink and green thunder blasted, make loud thunder shound and make a really big and long shockwave and many my Soulchain destroyed in pieces. "Eyaeyaeyayayayayayayya..eAH! ..eAA! eaeaeaeaeaea YAH! EAH!"I am cried every puch i lauched to her and every time our fist meet big green and pink thunder blasted,make loud thunder shound and make a really big and long shockwave and many my Soulchain destroyed in pieces. "

We still do that a few minute and then we ended it with "STARLIGHT PUCH!IIAAHHHH!","STAR LIGHT PUCH!EEAAHHHH!" our fist meet each other and blasted giant beam of green thundorous Starlight Breaker from my fist and pink thundorous Starlight Breaker from her fist and make a Mega grand scale round explosion green and pink magic and a mega shockwave blasted from there, then the Mega grand scale round explosion green and pink magic cracking and blasting the green and pick light to every direction. After that both of us falling down to the sky and both of us unconscious with extreme wound, suddenly Evangeline come and catch me then she's catch Nanoha stopped her from falling and make her floating with Evangeline magic from her 's bring us to the Villa near beach.

* * *

><p><strong>NANOHA POV<strong>

"Ukhhh...hmmmnnn. Where is it"I am waked and my last memories is battle with Yuuno-kun and ended it with Starlight puch, our fist meet each other and blasted giant beam of green thundorous Starlight Breaker from my fist and pink thundorous Starlight Breaker from her fist and make a Mega grand scale round explosion green and pink magic and a mega shockwave blasted from there, then the Mega grand scale round explosion green and pink magic cracking and blasting the green and pick light to every direction. After that both of us falling down to the sky and both of us unconscious with extreme wound,maybe Evangeline bring us to here.

"Oh...You really fast regenerate and wake up frist young girl"it's Evangeline she's suddenly pop out and crossing her hand with closed her right eyes.

" surprise me. Eva-chan,um..where is Yuuno-kun Eva-chan?I am curious where's is Yuuno.

"She's sleeping beside you"Evangeline replied.

"Ups sorry..i don't know Yuuno-kun here tehehehe.."i'am surprised Yuuno-kun beside me and i am laughing with low voice sweat drop.

"Now..young girl can you make a dinner i am hungry and your boyfriend will wake up soon, and the ingredients are in the kitchen to"she's asking me to make a dinner , of course i will, it's been a while i am not cook.

"Okay..i will make you some of my skill cook Eva-chan .yoiso!..i will make it now.. i hope you will like it cya.."i am nooded and smile, then stand up and going to the kitchen.

"Hmm...wow many ingredients here, onion,cabbage,carrot,egg,rice,sugar,salt,soes,ketchup,potato,radish,meat,chicken and many other wuah i can make many with this, hmhmhn..frist let's washing the rice and make it with magicger,then cutting cabbage, potato hmmm then this ,then those, than that. let's meat roll egg,kare,miso soup, friedchicken,bigsteak, then,then many other. I am busy i am busy.

* * *

><p><strong>EVANGELINE POV<strong>

_"Nixixixixixi she's gone to kitchen with that many ngredients she's will very busy, now let's play with my Royal Servant Yuuno hiahahahahahahah. Then, let's start ehehehe"i am walking to his bed slowly "ho..he's sleeping peace fully then i will dig in ihihihi"Then i place my body in her body, i am lick her lips.."Yuuno" then i am kissing it slowly from right to left side her lips then my make my jaw down i move my head 40 degree and kiss him i can feel her lips i kiss him slowly and gently._

_I kiss him him again with sucking her lips gently and then i hug hergently,"He still not woke up, hahahaha" i kiss again more and i forcefully open his mouth with my toungue, slowly my tongue entering his lips,entering his mouth, i ma feeling his mouth, i am feeling his tongue. my sweet saliva flowing to his mouth mixed with his saliva, i am kissed his more tight and hug his tight and playing my tongue inside his mouth make my lips and tongue wet with sweet mixed saliva then i am kissing his tight suking his tongue make me so aroused, i am roughtly kissed his lips and sucked his lips and tongue our saliva dripping out flowing down to his neck._

_i am feeling something hitting my stomach, "what's that..what is this big thing in her phants it's make me curious" it's make me curious. then i move my body with my down body in her face and my face staring that big thing with my eyes curiously,"Hm...let's open it ...srectth, oh..what is this...is it a boy thing called dick wow so big maybe my mine not will fit..wow it's so hot"i am open his phants and a big thing suddely pop out..i am looking it curiously and i remember it is called dick, then i am touch it and hold it gently, this dick so hot and big if this dick inside me this will be not fit."let's try i want to play more"i am shaking down and up, down and up, "wow it's more big"i am lick it with my tongue gently, i am lick all over his dick gently."This scent make me horny and aroused..hm..it's getting more big" ia sucking the dick and lick it again then lick it a dick head and try to enter it to my mouth, i lick it again and sucking the head dick"ahh..it's make me s aroused,this dick more bigger and hard. my down dere need something please it, yuuno kiss my pussy"i am make my pantie vanished with my magic, then scratching it with my left hand placed it to his mouth and rubbing it againts his lips while i my mouth devour her dick and sucking it and my hand shaking it to down and up faster and faster"EHmm hmm... EHMM..." this feeling make me so horny and aroused,i am rubbing my pussy to his mouth and rubbing my pussy with my left hand and trusting it with 2 finger while i sucking her dick more strong i moved my head down and up her dick hitting my throat and i am sucking it more strong and rough then my hand shake his dick more fast"ahhmmm. mnnnnn... hnnnn... hmm..eh..ummm Glup Glup Glup Glup Glup Glup Glup Glup Glup Glup, Uahh wow what's this liquid filled with strong magical power it's so yummy, my body get many magical power from that liquid, is this liquid callen so yummy,wet and tick" suddenly a tick and wet liquid brusting from his big dick brusting filled my mouth, my mouth is full i need to drink it, glupp i drink it ehmm.. so yummyand it's filled strong magic..glup..yes i wants more...Glup so yummy and my body filled with her magic..Glup wow you brusting so many of this semen Yuuno hm.. glup.. yes so yummy Yuuno, your semen so tick and wet more glup...hmm eemm mem.. yummy very yummy so many magical power i drink from your semen hm.. glup..more i want to drink it more your best semen hm.,... mmm so delicious so yummy you make your master pleased Yuuno glup..ehmmemm..meemm emm more so delicious make me full aroused and horny hememe mnnn glup..HMMM MNN delicious i am sucking it all drinking it all mm..my mouth full again glup i drink your last drop semen._

_"Yuuno your dick Brusting so much semen and filled a strog magical power and i am drink it 10 times i am so filled with your delicious and yummy.i can still feel your dick beating and harding cause i still hold it tight"i am filling his big dick beating and hardening_."Yuuno are u awake.?"_i am askign him she's not respon."wow he's still sleeping..strange, should i play with you more cause i still have a long time before your girlfriend finish her cook"maybe i should play more."i will clean your dick frist"i am cleaning it i am holding his fick and licking his dick all over ,i am licking head dick and trusting enter my mouth sucking it,and takeout from my mouth"It's clean Your dick still beating fast like you brusting that semen and your duck so hard so you need more Yuuno,ok i will try something more fun"i ma trying to ticking her dick to my pussy i don't know it will fiit or not,"let's try to put it in my pussy, i need to scratching my hole pussy more wide,ehmmn ahhhhhnn "i am scratching my hole pussy to wide and placed it to his big dick head."ehmmm it's hitting his head dick..it's so big come on enter..ah AHHH, it's head enter my pussy ah"i am pushing more power and the head enter my puss, "ah feels so good in pain, more AKHH"it's enter more deep"more deep ahhh it's trusting my virgin and torn it apart akkkhh so much pain but so good Akhhh"it's hurting but feels good more deep"akhh ahh AHH deep more depp"its going in more deep"akh his 1/2 big dick entering my pussy, my pussy filled and scratching my pussy so wide akhh so good in pain Feels good i am so horny so orused more deep"i am pussing more deep more than 1/2 long her dick entering my pussy more deep 3/4 his dick entering"AKHHH it's hitting my womb OkH so good it's hitting my womb i never feels this good in century i life more just press my womb push up it more deep aahh AHNN AKHHHHH AHHHHH!"i am brusting many liquid from my pussy when his big dick push my womb to up more deep,"now it will more slippey to move just a bit more all his dick in ahhhahh AXCKHHHH yess his dick fully enter my pussy..aAHH it's beating so hard and my wall pussy can feels his dick beating so fast fels good, i need to move it to more pleasure acchh ahhhh "his dick fully finnaly entering so deep, i move it down and up slowly._

_"Ohh..yes it;s feels good i even can look my stomach making her dick trun down and up,her dick so big filled my pussy trusting my womb more deep...akhhhh ahhh...iahh..hmmm.. nnn ahhh..."i am moving it up and down more fast. and i feels my pussy squishing it tighly"akhh...yeah...ahh...yahh...ohhh..yeah...ahhh akhh...akhhh.."i am move my hips down and up slwoly and her dick beating more fast so fast and more hard"mn...akhh..yeah...uhhh..mnn...yeah...ahh...Feels so good now the pain has gone 1 minute ago...ahh...mn... yeah...ahhh..akhhh..yeahh..AHNNN!her dick brusting his semen strongly entering my womb and filled it with his semen. his semen has strong magical power and pure, my body right now filled with his magical energi"UH Huhh aHnnnnnYEahhh more semen" i am push very deep to my pussy pushing my womb to deep devour all his big long dick and his semen."AkHH so hot your semen so hot filled magical energi AKHH to deep i can't take more deep it's reached it limit my pussy and womb his dick stil brusting his semen to my womb,Yeahh more AKHHHH ..AAHAH..hah hah it's already done"his dick not brusting more semen that's the last one._

_"Yunno moaning he's gonna wake up..oh to late"aw Yuuno wake up_."Eva..Evangeline wh..what are you doing my..my dick, i am feeling my dick so hard awww and all of them entering your pussy, what are you doing It's so Hard my dick"she's asking me ".Oh i just suck some magical energi from your semenm look my stomach a little biger filled by your semen, tehehehe!"oh damn what a bad lie but it's true his semen have strong magical power"What a lie, you just want to play with it right what a naughty master!"he seems so angry "Sorry..i just feel so aroused and horny, so i just put it in sorry.!"i hope he undertand"Ok,i understand you have life in century and never have sex, last time you tell me to wash, just to try something you don't feel it in centuryi am i right?"wow he understand "Yes your master want to feel it, i am really thanks for last time i can feel it and thanks to for this time i am has filled with your semen and has pleasured by your dick Yuuno, your master so pleased. thanks again"i said many thnks for you yuuno for giving me chance to doing something like sex who i never felt it in century, and your semen filling my body with your magical power ehehehhe.

"Yes, i understand but my dick still can't calm down still so hard and beating fast, i need to calm it down, i must feeling the pleasure to, if you don't mind i will move it"he;s asking more wow ..so many semen has come out and he's dick still so hard my pussy still feel his dick beating fast"Ok..i will have do it to me..you can do it as much as you want and as rough as you want i will try to hold my moan for you my beloved Regis Kight my royal servant..ii..I LOVE YOU!"i said it oww.. "wow You Love me I feel so happy,i will try to love you to evangeline cuase we are life immortal we need love to, i love Nanoha, i will try to love you to now i will move it, cause my dick so hard and in pain"he's said he will love me ..wow ..so lucky i will give my love to Yuuno Scrya and all magic i have learn i will tech you all and Nanoha to, cause if she's be Yuuno wife so it's mean i Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire will be your mistress, he's move it"em..hm...n...yeah...right that..ehm..mmm...nn...yeah slowly i can feel your dick...ehmm..Ahhit's hitting my womb ..hm..Yuuno push my womb deep util it is limit deep!"so good "Ok evangeline..Emmm!"he's pushing so hard his dick so deep pushing my wob deep ahhhh, good Yuuno..ahhh move it up to you...ahh...hmnnnnn...mn..nn..emmm...emm..enn. so good i am so aroused Yuuno, more fast.. ahhh...ahn... ...annn... aahha.. acc... achh... so good More fast more rough.. Achh Ahnn ..yeah...AHH.. EHmnnnn .,Yeahhh...AHHH So rough and fast so good AKHH!".

"Evangeline i need to move you to down and spreading your leg i want to trust more fast!.. here"he's placing my body to bed and spreading my leg his dick still in my pussy"it's so embarrassing but i am fine ,you can continue now"hmn...mnn...AHh..ACHH AHH ACHH AAHHH ..YEAH ..AHHH. YEAH... .AHNNN HMNN.. . MNNNN NN... .EMMM... ENNNN.. FELS GOOD.. EHNN.. AHHHHHH.. ACHHHH... AAAHHMN... ACH. ACH ACH AHHH AH AH AN AN YEAH..AH AH AH ACH ACH HAH AH AH AH ACH AH AH ALMOST THERE ACCCHH AACCHHH AHH AAHHH AHH ACHHHH ACHHHH AHH ANNN AN AN AH AH ACH ACH ACH ACH AH AH AAAAACCCCHHHHHHHH! hah hah i feel your semen we came out at same time, i still feel your semen brusting out filled my ."he's came so much and then he's pulling out his long and big dick "This more for your face master..EH ENNNN AKHHH"he's pouring my face with her sticky and wet semen "Your semen all over in my face your semen filled with strong magical power, in my body now have filled by your magical power.."Akhh it's still want to brusting master my suddenly dick beating so fast"he's dick so hard and beat so fast i can llok with my eyes" use my mouth i will drink it all,Hmn.. glup..glup..glup"wow still this much semen and magical power"ehmmm mn... ehmnnn.. nnnn. glup .. glup glup" so good yuuno so yuumy so much magical power so much semen"ehhm mmm nn glup glup UAHHH i am so full Young boy, thanks for pleasing your master...thaksss..i think im at my limit..i am to much drink your magical power and your semen...my body can't take it again...ahhh...so hot...i am at my limit so much magical power my body so hot...ahhhhh ACHHHHHH!"my mind suddenly blank and all black

* * *

><p><strong>YUUNO POV<strong>

"Masterr Eva... Evangeline ..Eva-shan...Evangeline-shan wake up, What happen she's unconscious, her body so hot and many purple and green magic surrounding her spreading out slowly filling this room with her magical power, what happen?"she;s unconscious last word she said she's to much frink my semen who have strong magical energy "Is Evangeline body overload with magic power?"hm..maybe her small body to much fevour my magiacal power, and causing her bosy so hot and make her unconscious."i think i just need to let Evangeline sleep, slowly her body will accept this so much my magical power and when she's wake up Master Evangeline will more strong and very strong than before, the good afternoon Evangeline i hope your body can accept all that my strong magical power who has been you devour in your body."then i make her sleep in peace and placing blanket on her body.

Then i am out from the room."Hey..Nanoha what are you doing..!"she's cooking i know i just want make a convertaion. " I am cooking Yuuno-kun you can't look it, ihihihih "she's smilling to me"Yeah i know"I am smilling to her. "Evangeline she's unconscious she's to much drink magical power,now she's in bed sleeping i hope her body can accept all magical power she's devour and filled her body with it." I am just worried eva try ask Nanoha her point of view with a lie "Wew what she's do become like that, maybe she's drink something and become like that ahahahaha, that must she's punistment and i hope so, maybe when she's wake up Eva-chan will be more powerfull, even she's has so powerfull ihihihi, now our master will be very happy when she's wake up, i can tell she's will using her Grand declaration and laughing very hard HIAHAHAHAH! ahahha"wow Nanoha have same point of view, Evangeline will be more powerfull, so waht it looks like i can't imagine it if she's more powerfull

"Yeah she's will use that laugh and her Grand declaration ehehehehe"i am sweat drop and smilling to Nanoha.

"Then i will take a shower Nanoha"i am smilling to her.

"Ok... the dinner will be ready soon"Nanoha back smile to me.

"Yeah..i will back soon" then i am entering the bath

I am trowing all my cloth to the basket "Huh so peacefull,this water so warm. in short time we have become so powerfull...ha...this bath make me sleepy"the bath so warm, then after 10 minute in bath i am washing my self and cleaning it.

"Fuh...so fesh..hmmm..i can smeel Nanoha cooking maybe she's done cooking, let's out from the bath"i am walking out from the bath wearing all green cloth and walking to dinnin room.

"Wow,so much menu you make Nanoha..you are amazing Nanoha"i am surprised so much menu she's can make in short time

"ahahaha it's because i always cook for Vivio and Fate in home Yuuno-kun"she's smilling to me.

"Nanoha you can use a bath now"i am has done bathing now she's turn.

"Ok.. Yuuno-kun, but don't eat frist we must waiting for Eva-chan.. promise me!"she's asked with smile.

"I am promise Nanoha, Don't Worry about it! if i am try to eat just a bit i will die even i can't die ehehehhehe"i am smilling to her and rubbing my back head.

"Cya,..Yuuno-kun"she's waling to the bathroom and gone, now just me, this dinner and sleeping Evangeline.

I am waling to out side trying to enjoy sunset "Huh what a hard day, i hope Evangeline wake up soon"i am sighned

"Wow so beautifull, is that really sun? Evangeline say's it is pararel dimension she's created, but the sun look like real or maybe is it just another magic? what so ever i just need to enjoy it" i am smilling to beautifull sunset but wondering is that a real sun.

then i am walking more to the white sand enjoying the sunset and a warm wind blowing gently and thinking deeply while looking at sunset and walking slowly in white sand."i come here meet this girl with name Evangeline,she's the woman who save me and Nanoha from our death,She's the woman who gave me and Nanoha a place to sleep and eat She's the woman who gave me and Nanoha Regis Knight power, She's the woman who gave me and Nanoha Vampire power,She's the woman who teach me and Nanoha Magia Erebea, She's the woman who teach me and Nanoha using our own magic to transform become something more powerfull and she is the woman has become our Master Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire, ahahaha so many thing has happened"so many thing Evangelin has done to us we will never forget it.

"And Evangeline ask me to loving her, Loving her as Woman, Yeah I will, I will love you Evangeline, You have dont so much to me and Nanoha, just loving you is not enough to reply all you have done to us Evangeline, I will do anything for you, don't worry Evangeline i will love you from the bottom of my heart i swear with my life" I will protect you and loving you..just like in my vow until death do us a part and until the the end of the world.

"Let's get back maybe Evangeline has already wake and now the night has come, i hope she's wake up"i smilling and back to the villa.

"Oh..You has done take a shower..i see your face more fresh, and is Evangeline still sleep Nanoha?"i am smilling to her.

"Yes you can tell ihihihi, Eva-chan still sleeping i hope she's wake up soon cause the dinner is ready" Nanoha seems worried Evangeline.

"I will cek to there!"i am smilled

"-kun"Nanoha replied and give a light smile.

"Huh..she still sleeping..she's so cute with her sleeping face"i am walking to her bed and ceck her.

I am closing my face to hear ears whipering something"Evangeline I Love You From The Bottom Of My Heart, this kiss a little present my emotion of love for you"then i am kissed her gently and our lips meet, after that my lips parting slowly.

Suddenly her body glowing puple and green so bright and the light filled the room, her body floating and all shine balsted blinding my eyes, i am blasted back to wall."so !".

* * *

><p><strong>EVANGELINE POV<strong>

_So dark this is the darkness when i have been seal by negi father, it's so scari i am alone, i am so scary.. why i am here again, i has been free from my seal long time ago.. it's scary.. what's this ... why i am crying.. hic... yeah i remember i am crying a lot in this place ... my heart so hurt.. that man sealed me.. hicc.._

_I am running, running with my tears flowing but i don't see anything all dark... not even a sigle light ... father... motherr... what is my fault.. so scary... it's so dark.. fatherr help .. me... mother... help me.. huaaaa ... uaaaa hic.. so dark sodark so dark ... very dark very dark very dark .. hic.. what my fault ... plis someone help me.. so dark... hic.._

_motherr.. so dark mother.. oh no don't i don't want remember that memories.. noo..nooo... don't kill my mother... nooo...mother..please leave again...you are a vampire you are shinso...please ..life again mother...no..so dark...mother why you can't life again answer me mother.. mother..."Your Mother Soul Has Been Erased By me The Live Maker" who are ..it's so dark i can't see... mother... no... why you kill your motherr ... why... hic... why ... hua... ua.. "I Am Has Kill Your Father To His Soul Has Been Erased, Here.. Your Father Hea!" IAAAAAA...FATHERRR... MOTHERRRR... FATHEERRRR ... WHY YOU KILLED HIM WHY YOU KILLED MY PARENTT WHAT DO YOU WANT WHAT THEIR FAULT WAHT MY FAULT YOU KILLED MY PARENTTT TELL MEE YOU MURDERER... SHOW ME YOUR FACE...SHOW ME YOUR FACE...GOOD A THUNDER I CAN SEE YOUR FACEE...I WILL HUNT YOU TILL THE END OF THE WORLD "Fine By Me..I Will Seal You WIthin The Darkness" IAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA FATHER...MOTHERRR..! NOOOO!"_

_noooo. noo... why... why. this memories come out ii have seal this memories why...hic.. fatherr.. motherr... hua... uaaa... it's so dark here... someone... pliss i am scary.. i am.. so scary... some body..uhhhuuuu.. uaaa... hic... it's so scary it's scary ... so scary .. hic.. father ... mother .. i am so scary ... some one... plis save me... this.. is so scary.._

_so dark... HUAAAA UAAAA UWAAAA! SO DARKKK ... SOME ONEE...SO DARKK ... Hic ... Someone.. Who's that "Evangeline I Love You From The Bottom Of My Heart, this kiss a little present my emotion of love for you" YUUNO! You love me, thanks Yuuno now My heart has calm down, thanks to you for your Love and your kiss, a light...so brighttt... .Kyaaaaaaaaa! YUUNO!_

"YUUNO...!, huh i am back, yeah i am back that's so scary, Huh..Young boy are you okay!"I am happy that's just illusion of my past, i am back and found Yuuno in pain.

"Yeah i am okay Evangeline..Huh..Evangeline Your body become mature"he's face look surprised.

"Huh what are you saying?" I don't know what he said.

"You can ceck you self, your face more gergous, your lips more thick, your high has grow much, your voice so beautifull, your hair more dense and long, your breast so big, your eyes more blue more beauty. your waist so sexy, your legs so sexy and your ass so hot."He's making really serious

"Wow.. really..i am that Gorgous..Beautifull..Sexy and Hotttt Yuuno!"Wow he's surprised me .He telling me i am ..Beautifull..Sexy and Hot.

"Nanoha can you come here, Hurry up"He's calling Nanoha with loud voice.

"What is it Yuuno?"Nanoha coming

"Uh.. are you Eva-chan Your body become more high and mature"Nanoha surprised to.

"See, i am not lie right, what happen to you i saw a brightlight from your body and you become mature"he's so confused, he ask again. i will ceck my whole body to make sure

"Wow it's true Yuuno i can feel it and look it my own body become mature it's just what you said, my face more gergous, my lips more thick, my high has grow much, my voice so beautifull, my hair more dense and long, my breast so big, my eyes more blue more beauty. my waist so sexy, my legs so sexy and my ass so hot. I will tell you Yuuno and Nanoha, after i am reached my limit when my body has devour to many magic power and that magic power filled my whole body , my body can't take it become so hot and i am unconscious. i am dreaming a bout i am being sealed in darkness and my past memories come back, i am crying so hard cuas it's so dark i am scared, so scared then i hear Yuuno voice than, i bright shine blinding me and i am wake up, maybe the seal in my body has been released and then my body has accept all that strong magic power i have drink and filled so much at my limit with strong green magic power."i am abit lie in there, i am to much drinking Yuuno semen who has a strong magical power and make me unconscious to much Yuuno strong magical power filled my body, and i woke up cause Yuuno said _"Evangeline I Love You From The Bottom Of My Heart, this kiss a little present my emotion of love for you". _that's really make me so happy in my life in this centuries.

"So all this time you has been sealed Eva-chan"Nanoha asked more serious.

"No!..i have released my self from my old seal by that man, but he's seal some of my power to. so that accident maybe break the seal and then my body become like this not that small body that i can feel my speed ,my power and magic power has increased drasticly from before, cuase i can feel it so much magical power i have never feel filling my body right now, and thanks to you young boy your voice has wake up me from my slumber and break me fro my seal."i am really grateful to you Yuuno thank you very much.

"Ok.. no problem Evangeline, so let's eat our dinner, or it will become cold" He's smilling to me i am so happy,and he must remember what we has done before and how he said he love me and kiss me, hihihihi i am so lucky, but i must acting normal cuase nanoha here i don't want to hurt her.

"Ok Young boy, let's go eat"i am closing my right eye, we walking to dinning room.

"Yes..let's eat.."she's milling so cute.

Then we are eat together our dinner time.

"Wow Young girl your cooking is good and so yummy, you will become a good wife for Yuuno"yes she's so skilled in cook so she can be wife and i am a mistress hiahahahhah.

"Oh.. a wife..maybe..thanks for praising me Eva-chan"Nanoha blushed red hiahahaha and she's looking at her boyfriend so cute.

"Yeah..you will be a good wife sure Nanoha"Yuuno blused to hihihihi what a young couple.

Then we are eating all, and my stomach full. "This juss so good to"i am really like comment to her with closed my right eye

"Thanks Eva-chan."she's smiled and thank me.

"Now after you to finished cleaning, go to the beach training some hours, and i will teaching you stage 3 Magia Erebea, now i will go to try something important..cyaa.."ok all i want to say has i say, now let's try a trick i can't do in my small body before, i hope this my mature body can haddle it.

"Ok eva-chan have a nice trip"she's smiled to me.

"Cyaa, Evangeline"Yuuno kun bye bye..i am gone a little while.

i am out and flying so fast far away from home so they can't see what i am doing and i found a good place,i will do that trick while flying in the air. "Let's see Frist is try PERFECT COLD ICED FORM, SINISTRA EMISSA STAGNET CHILIPL ASTRAPE!DEXTRA EMISSA STAGNET CHILIPL ASTRAPE DUPLEX COMPLEXIO" i am make 2 compressed solid giant ball cold magic spere from thousand cold ice magic in my right and left hand,the ball spinning, glowing and shining blue white, PRO ARMATIONEM HE ASTRAPE HYPER OURANOU MEGA DYNAMENE!.."i absorb my own magic infuse to my body with magic then the thundorous light blue magic envelop my body.

"Then this is the dangerous let's see , SINISTRA EMISSA STAGNET CHILIPL ASTRAPE! DEXTRA EMISSA STAGNET CHILIPL ASTRAPE, TREXTRA SINISTRA EMISSA STAGNET CHILIPL ASTRAPE! QEXTRA EMISSA STAGNET CHILIPL ASTRAPE QUAPLEX COMPLEXIO!, I hope this will be success cause last time failed this make my body really in pain and torn apart" i am make 4 compressed solid giant ball cold magic spere from thousand cold ice magic,2 in my right and 2 in my left hand,the ball spinning, glowing and shining blue white.

"Lic Lac La Lac Lilac ULTRA ARMATIONEM HE ASTRAPE HYPER OURANOU TERA DYNAMENE!.HIAAAAAA! ACKKHHH!.SO STRONG! HIAAA!"i absorb 4 compressed solid giant ball cold magic spere from thousand cold ice magic, infuse it to my body then the large scale deadly strom thundorous white magic envelop my body make me Invincible.

"...huff huff...hiahahaha it's sukses Yuuno thank you very much Yuuno, I Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire bowing my head to you Yuuno scrya cause of you i can make it i can control this power and i love you Yuuno scrya i love you from the bottom of my heart.."

"Then let's go see them , Boowwwssss"in a second i am arrived, wow i don't believe my speed.

"HUAAAAA!...Yuuno-kun the wind so strong..huh..the wind gone..eh...it's Eva-chan, Wow.. What's with that large thundorous white aura around you, it'sso dangerous"hiahahahahha she's surprised of course she will, cause I Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire hiahahahaha..!

"Wuahh Evangeline you look so dangerous..so scary..is that the power has been seal?"hohoho my young boy i loved one she's surprised to.

"REALEASE!, oh...You are wrong it's my new trick using Magia Erebia, in my old small body, i can't stand the power but with this new mature body of my self and i can control that power is thanks and many thanks to you Yuuno Scrya " I am winked and give my best smile to Yuuno.

"Oh..that's not a problem, i am happy i can help you, because i am and Nanoha will die if you not help us" He's blusing red hiahahahah!

"OK Yuuno and Nanoha the stage 3 training will begin" I closed my right eye and crossed my hand,i am trying to acting cool nixixixi!.

"Yes, MAM!" they both answer at the same time.

.

,

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

><p>Note: Now the stories Crossover and become Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Trouble X Mahou Sensei Evangeline hahahaha just kidding guys.. <strong>:<strong>D

I hope the readers enjoy this story ^ ^v

and thanks for reading . ^ . ^

_:_


	8. Chapter 8 We Are Back My Friends!

**Author's Note:**

This story is going to have Yuuno X Nanoha in it, fristly i need to apologize if the reader hate Yuuno X Nanoha, this fanfiction is mainly focused on Yuuno and in the future will be cross over with other story it has ever heard or read and see..

the story has Crossover with Mahou Sensei Negima

* * *

><p><strong>Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Trouble<strong>

**Chapter 08**

**WE ARE BACK MY FRIENDS  
><strong>

**YUUNO POV**

_Evangeline will begin the stage 3 of the training, what kind is training this time? , i am so curiusly._

"I will explain something before we start,I will make your inner darkness come out, you will become a beast monster Magia Erebea, that monster will take over your body and your heart. Magia Erebea is originally a technique unique to myself, it was not created for used by mere human, if you keep on losing contol of the tecnique yout will be consumed by the darkness. Don't give your heart to the darkness young boy and young girl you must over come it you must control and the over your own body, don't let just a little darkness inside your heart,You all understand it don't you and you can do it you will get a power far stronger than in your human mode, cause this this stage 3 called God of Lightning Form Magia Erebea Beast mode."Evangelien so serious explaint it. she's closed her right eye and glaring to us.

"This stage 3 called God of Lightning Form Magia Erebea Beast Monster Mode, it's make me chill, but i must do it for my important person, i must do it for my friend, i must do it for Nanoha,i must do it for my master Evangeline and for myself, Nanoha Let's do it!"i am so confident.

"Let's do it,Yuuno-kun"She's smilled to me.

"Raising Heart. Set Up!"Nanoha command it.

"Stand by Up!"Raising Heart reply,the pink shine shining brigtly and Nanoha transform to her white barrier jacket with blue bright line just in second.

"Celestial Heart. Set Up!"i am command it

"Badum"our magic core connected

"Stand by Up!"green shine shining brigtly blinding nanoha eyes in a second a Yuuno cloth transform to cool barier jacket. A green barier jacket with ren line in some place,with 10 long red cloth with green line and tiny green cristal spreading to his back from a center. A golden cros in center with emerald in the center of it and a chain sticking from the center to the a green phants with a red string sticking rolling in his hand and leg. And black big bracellet in both Yuuno wrist with red line and big Green oval gem in the green round gem appear in back his palm with golden line and yunno palm to finger closed with black armor a big red belt with green line and tiny green cristal,from Yuuno hip crossing little down from his belly with green rhombus emerald in the crossing center the black skin shoes with green oval gem in the center and black metal in front, back and above shoes with chain sticking on the left and side shoes.

"Are you really ready!"Evangeline asked us on more time.i must show her we serious

"MASTER I MUST DO IT!"i shouting as loud as i can to make her understand we are ready.

"EVA-CHAN I MUST DO IT TO!"good Nanoha you help me there.

"Hah.. Very well, but this will be ucharted territory, even for will be extremely dangerous, i can't give you any guarantees of success, are you sure you want to do it?, if both of you want let's see soe spirit from you!"Evangeline asking us our spirit ready or not, we are ready for it bring it on.

"YES, MASTER!"we both said it at the same time.

"Nicely said!"Evangeline suddenly in front of us and grab our head.

"NGAAHHHH!"suddenly Evangeline push us to the ground and dark purple circle appear under our body glowing brightly puple and spinning.

"I am forcibly the frenzy, i could use a hand people. The power of darkness comes from the negatives side of your own self, an integral inseparable part of your nature. Your problem is that is it that side where the fount of your power, the core of your self truly lies"Evey time Evangeline speak to send us her message the dark purple circle glowing more brightly puple and spinning so fast the a dark purple light blasted, our body has become Magia Erebia Beast Monster , our hair become black and long we slowly growing beast claw in our hand and leg then our skin become totaly black and hardness."MASTER!GUH..AAGHHHH! we slowly losing control

"Symply accepting it isn't going to be need to find away to bend it to your will. I can't tell you what that way is, nor can anyone else! It's something you will have to find for your self! It's up to you whether you are consumed by this power or you bring it under control"Evangeline speak his last word the key to us, then our body become complete Magia Erebia Beast Monster and 4 big symbol Magia Erebea appear spinning and floating beside our body and we are growing tail then we blasting dark magic from complete transfrom to Magia Erebia Beast Monster.

i begin to rampage I am attacking Nanoha in her Complete Magia Erebia Beast Monster with 4 big symbol Magia Erebea appear spinning and floating beside her body. And Nanoha begin to rampage she's attacking me in my Complete Magia Erebia Beast Monster with 4 big symbol Magia Erebea appear spinning and floating beside her body.

"NGUOGHHHHHH!" , we attacking each other with high speed more fast than lightning just like in our form on stage 2.

"GHHHAAAHHHH!" ,.we still puching and kicking me and nanoha is equal in power,magical power and still can't control it

"GHHHH!HHAAAHHHHHH! My Magia Erebia Beast Monster make 2 compressed solid giant ball Soulchain and Starlight sphere from thousand green and Soulchain magic in my right and left hand,the ball spinning, glowing and shining greeny then he's absorb his own magic infuse to his body with magic then the extremly thundorous green magic and Soulchain envelop within my Magia Erebia Beast Monster and become Perfect Soulchain Form Magia Erebea Beast Mode. i still can't control this body

"GHHIH!HHIIIIAAAHHHHHH! Nanoha make 2 compressed solid giant ball Starlight sphere from thousand pink magic in my right and left hand,the ball spinning, glowing and shining pinkly then she's absorb her own magic infuse to her body with magic then the extremly thundorous pink magic envelop within her Magia Erebia Beast Monster and become Perfect Starlight Form Magia Erebea Beast Mode. Nanoha still can't control it to.

"EMITTAM! RAIJINSOU TITANOKTONON!" The berserk me in Perfect Soulchain Form Magia Erebea Beast Mode chanting some spell I don't know, maybe it's a spell from Evangeline cause evangeline the one who create magia Erebea. Then A Giant Spear of Green Thunder appear with a pair of wing in the center and a green thundorous magic envelop and blasting from the magical bersek me grap it and rushing to Berserk Nanoha.

"EMITTAM! RAIJINSOU TITANOKTONON!" The berserk Nanoha in Perfect Starlight Form Magia Erebea Beast Mode chanting some spell she's don't know, Then A Giant Spear of pink Thunder appear with a pair of wing in the center and a pink thundorous magic envelop and blasting from the magical bersek Nanoha grap it and rushing to Berserk me.

"NGUOGHHHHHH!","GHHHAAAHHHH!" We are crossed our Giant Spear of Thunder then hitting each spear, make a grandsacle green and purple explotion and blasted giant green and pink thunder to the sky then piercing the cloud piercing the midnight sky and disappear under the our Magia Erebia Beast Monster in Perfect Starlight Form Magia Erebea Beast mode in Perfect Soulchain Form Magia Erebea Beast Mode are blasted strongly to back and far way each other.

While the berserk in Perfect Soulchain Form Magia Erebea Beast Mode start battling again with the berserk Nanoha in in Perfect Starlight Form Magia Erebea Beast mode. I can hear his voice my darkside voice _"EAT HER DEFEAT HER..! THE ENEMY BEFORE YOU.. NEVER FORGIVE..! ...THE ENEMY! DEFEAT HER!"_,"_DON'T... DON'T EAT NANOHA STAW AWAY FROM HER.. DON'T ATTACK HER MORE ... DON'T ..DON'T KILL .. NANONA!" _i am talking to darkside me the true nature of the darkness that treatents i found him the darkside me in his complete Magia Erebia Beast Monster he have 4 big symbol Magia Erebea appear spinning and floating beside his body and his growing tail and beast claw in his hand and leg.

"Thi..This is me!"I am in naked from looking at darkside me in his complete Magia Erebia Beast Monster and suddenly Evangeline in naked and mature form appear and talked."That's right your true nature Yuuno, the source of your power.. !"i asm so socked The darkside me looking so sad.

"The Quintessence of magia Erebea is the power of swallowing everything. Utterly useless! At this rate you are Doomed fo sure, My beloved Yuuno, Your true self will be dead before you even got to fight that 6 forbidden magic user." "Iaaa. i Don't wan't that, I still have to save my friend their voice echoing my heart i can hear it they say _'let's get our self back to Midchilda shall we, positive energy! that's what you need, id you just do that right now!"_ That's right I.i know the answer"i am slowly gained control my body back .

_"Power... power that i gained.. to fight againts them the other 6 user forbidden magic... i want TO DEFEAT THEM! No..that alone is not enough the power to overcome my darkside and bind his to my will, that's the power of darkness!" _slowly and surely i gained my control of my own body battling with berserk Nanoha in her Perfect Starlight Form Magia Erebea Beast Mode.

_"I know that, that alone is not enough, i am missing something,.. there is something else i need, but what? 'it's alrairght be strong i will always beside you' Mother!.. ' of course. 'Honest wit hyour self Yuuno' Fate-chan! ... 'Is it all ..your own strength' Signum! ..Be the kind of man.. who forges a head ... Even if you ends up covered in dirt in the process' Evangeline! .. 'Don't look back .. keep on moving forward' Hayate! .. 'It will be fine i know the you i have always admired...without ever really even changing.. can do anything! ' Teana, Subaru!.. That's right it was so simple! ..'Why don't you just become that person? right now!" Vita! ... 'You should become.. who you really are' Nanoha!.. I know the answer.. all along .. thank you every one you has opened my eyes"_i am smilling to you all, thanks everyone now i can handle this alone i can move freel with my own will, no i just need to help nanoha she's still berserk in her Perfect Starlight Form Magia Erebea Beast Mode.

"Excelent"i hear a voice.

"Evangeline...!"she's aboce Nanoha while i am trying to block all nanoha fast and deadly attack.

"You may have brought your rampage under control, but only for the moment. it's still in perfect.. far from complete.. There's no telling when the darkness might return and try to consume you again" Evangeline closed her right eye then praising me and worried me while i am trying to block all nanoha fast and deadly attack when she's talking.

"I know that, it looks like controling this is not something i can do on my own. That's why i am going to keep on moving forward Evangeline"i am replied and smilling to her.

"What..?" Evangeline confused with my words.

"If the darkness threatens to consume me again, we will have to deal with that when the times comes. I will just have leave Thing to my lprecious people and my friends. I am sure they can will be able to handle it!" i am smilling to her and said i want to say. and i hope nanoha hear my word to.

"Heh!"she's Grinning.

"And Besides ..Even If i am consumed by Magia Erebea, I will either die or become a monster, is not that right?" i said and smiled to Evangeline. nanoha i hope you hear my voice inside there and brought your rampage under control.

"All things considered, i don't think the death option is particulary likely and even if i do become a monster.."Evangeline i will be just like you so we will be the same and Nanoha please hear what i said i hope you can understand and gain control your body.

"mm!"she's thinking it.

"That would just mean i did be the same as you, would not it Evangeline ? so i guest it might not be so bad!.. After all i really like you and I Truly Love you from the bottom of my heart Evangeline"I am smilled to her brightly i guest i am really love her now , Nanoha i hope you wake up soon and control your body.

"Hm...hiaa.. Yuuno you said it when Nanoha is here, i am so happy you said it me the second time, the frist time i hear it when i am sleep and awake become this mature body after you kiss me.. I am love you to Yuuno, i am really love you from the bottom of my heart. But Look i think Nanoha hear our conversation she's already gain full control her body"Evangelien so happy she's look panic and blused so red even her ears red, the nanoha i am happy you can brought your rampage under control.

"Yuuno-kun.. is it true ! uhmm.. are you still love me to?"i think she's might jealous, maybe she's really understand the situation here the Evangeline who have save us and live in centuries, by loving her it's just a not a big like he did to us.

"Yeah.. i am love you Nanoha.. cause you are my frist love and you are the most i love, then i love Evangelien to, can you still love me Nanoha?"i am smilling to her and asked her answer.

:"Of course i will love you, i can't life without you Yuuno-kun cause you all everything to me, but You must make me Your wife i don't want to be a mistress got that Yuuno-kun"she's really understand us, same with me i can't life without you cause you are everything to me.

"Yeah i will Nanona, When you are ready to married just ask me anytime, then i will married you"i am smilled to her,Nanoha i hope your happiness come true.

"Okay..Thank you Yuuno-kun, I am so happy at this moment"she's blusing so red even her ears.

"Ehem..and me to Yuuno i will be your mistress so you will married 2 girls at the same time"Evangeline winked to me she's teasign me.

"Yeah...Go married Eva-chan to cause she's our Master Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire hihihihi and because of Eva-chan our love will last forever until the end of the word our love is eternity, and i am like Eva-chan, i am loving her to."Nanoha give a gentle hug to Evangeline and kising her cheek

"Wow...i will married 2 beatifull girl at the same time ehehehehe I will really happy to do that and we will be family until the end of the world" i can't believe what i heard i will married two beautiful girls at the same time and i am trully love her.

"Yuuno.. Yuuno... Yuuno.. Thank you Yuuno ..and Nanoha the best.. after many centuries soon i will be married, mother.. father..i will be married with Yuuno, i hope you in hell or Heaven will be happy hear it."Evangeline suddenly hug me tighly, her tears of happiness flowing down,i am so touched.

"Yeah i am happy you happy Evangeline and i am happy you happy to Nanoha"i am giving my best smile to Nanoha and evangeline,yeah i am happy both of you hapy, Both of them suddenly hug me tightly and Nanoha kissing my right cheek then Evangeline kissing my left cheek.

"Wow you make me blush so red Nanoha Evangeline, Both of you kissing me at the same time, thank you "I a blushing so red and rubbing my back i am hung Nanoha and Evangeline to gently.

"Now let's go back to rest,cause tomorrow both of you have the last thing i will teach you to completed Magia Erebea the stage 4 will waiting you tomorrow!."Evangeline ask us to back to villa she's winked to us.

"Ok..Let's go back Yuuno-kun, Eva-chan"She's smilling to us.

"Yeah..Let's go back i feel so tired to.."i am smilling to both of the 3 of us flying to villla.

* * *

><p><strong>YUUNO POV<strong>

Nanoha and I walking in to the villa, she's holding my hand. we smilling each other , while Evangeline still in veranda looking at the moon she's face really happy, it's like all his bad memories has been erased, her long golden hair blowing gently and beautifully by the cold night wind.

"Yuuno-kun i am so happy tomorrow will be our last training and we will come back to save our precious friend"Nanoha hug my hand while walking to our room, she's leaning her head to me shoulder.

"Yeah, we must do our best for tomorrow, and we need to rest our body. let's go to sleep"i am smillong to her, kiss her forehead and then Nanoha and me sleeping in the bed.

"Yuuno-kun i am love you, and good night"Nanoha winked to me and she's staring at my eyes deeply then say i love and good night.

"I love you to nanoha..UKHHHH!"i am staring at her eyes deeply and say i love you but suddenly Evangeline landing in my stomach.

"What a young couple ihihihi your Master Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire love you to young man and young girl, and let me sleep with both of you this night i am so cold to sleep alone, can you grant your master will hiahahahaha?"Evangeline with her Grand Declaration again, she's want sleep with us.

"Ok.. Eva-chan frist you need move from Yuuno-kun and you will be in right side Yuuno-kun and i will be in left side Yuuno-kun, is that ok Eva-chan"Nanoha letting Evangeline sleep with us wow she's so kind and care to Evangeline.

"Umm.. Both of you hug me to tight can both of you more gently, i am getting hard to breath"i am sweatd drop can't breath.

"Ops sorry Yuuno kun"i am glad Nanoha decrease her power.

"Yeah me to Yuuno, i am sorry"i am glad to Evangeline decrease her power.

"Emm.. i am feel embarrassed, is it okay if i got the enjoy feeling your big breast pressing me Nanoha and Evangeline, ?" i am sweat drop both of them pressing their breast againts it's feels good i can feel their breast so soft and warm.

"It's okay don't worry"Nanoha closed her eyes and said that

"Yeah don't worry, just let's sleep"Evangeline staring me and smile to me then said that.

"Ok let's sleep" i am begin to sleep.

the tree of us then sleep peacefully... under the moonlight ...in dark night.

"Ok..i am lose..You can do what you want i will try to hold my voice"I am smilling to her.

_huh...i am feeling something down there and in my face i feel evangeline scent"Uh..Evangeline ..What are you doing again..why your pussy scratching and your hand hitting and rub it hit in fornt of my face and you sucking my big dick beating fast like that and so hard."Nixixixixi you wake up Yuuno, i am just licking your dick cause i am feel so aroused cause you telling me you love me, cause you accept me become your mistress, cause my breast pressing tight again your body and cause after both of you sleep you dick getting hard and make me more aorused Yuuno. If Nanoha wake up i will apologize to her so, let me feel your dick to pleased my will Yuuno_, _I will make it fast Yuuno i am very aroused looking your dick,i never calmdown, just suck my pussy or do what you want with my pussy to please my pussy it will end fast cause your big dick will blasting soon."_

_"Ok..i lose.. i will pleased you with all i have Master Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire._

_She kissed me on my head dick while my 2 finger thrusting deep in her red pussy freezing not move,she opened her eyes with pleasure tears still on in there and her lips sucking me dick, then she kissed and sucked my dick tightly and her tears still flowing while my 2 finger still deep in her red pussy and moved it slowly push it gently,her pussy scratching and i rubbing it gently, i sue 3 finger now my 3 finger moving it more push it more scratching her pussy rubbing it to every direction, i can feel her warm mouth and her wet tounge licking and suckign my dick. I am moving my finger againt her red pussy more and pusshing he red wall pussy more,then she kissed my dick more tighly Suck it slowly and gently, she opened her motuh with her tongue slowly feeling my warm dick and her tounge felling my big dick caresly, she kissed again more tight her tounge conected she's feel so eroused her saliva come out dripping down from her mouth to my dick and still continue it while my 3 finger more fast thrusting out and in to her red pussy and rubbing pusshing every direction her red wall pussy,she kissed more strongly and suking my big long dick and her tongue i am feeling her sweet saliva wetting my dick, she's more aroused suck my dick strongly hitting her troat ,she lick and suck more strong and sucking strong my dick while i thrusting more finger i used 4 finger trusting out and in her pussy,rubbing it againt her red wall pussy trusting and rubbing to every direction make her pussy scratching. i am feeling her warm and sweet saliva wetting whole my dick, she feel so horny and aroused."then when she's still sucking my dick strongly hitting her troat i grab her big breast softly and squishing it slowly, she feel more aroused and more saliva coming from her mouth make my 4 finger inside her pussy more strong and fast trusting out and in her pussy, rubbing it againt her red wall pussy trusting and rubbing more fast and rough to every direction make her pussy scratching, she's sucking my dick more and i squishing her breast more tight, i can feeling her breast so big so soft so tight and so squish ,make me more aroused and she more feel aroused,more saliva come out from her mouth and i am touching her nipple pulling her nipple pressing her nipple and spinning it with pulling it it's make my 4 finger going wild inside her pussy so rough and so fast trusting out and in her pussy,rubbing it againt her red wall pussy rougly trusting and rubbing more fast and bery rough to every direction make her pussy scratching and scratching wildly then tightened againt my 4 finger and very tight very tightened and then she making a hot and soft moaning while sucking my dick deep to her troat "AAAAACCCCCKKKKKKHHHHHHHHHHHHH"a wet and transparant liquid brusting wildly form her red pussy and from her red wall pussy and brusting wildly come out brusting to my face, while mybig long dick blasting my semen to her mouth filled her mouth with my semen, she's drink it Glup, then said it's yummy and delicious while she's still sucking my semen and drik it again, Glup, she drink it and said my semen filled with strong green magical power while she's still continue licking my semen and my dick inside her mouth she's drink it again, Glup ,she' moaning soft ahnn..ehmn...annnn..ennn. while she's still sucking strongly my big dick and sucking it semen then drink it again, Glup,she's moaning so hot ehmn... ahhnn..ehm..emm.. while she's still sucking tighly my big dick and say my semen yummy and delicious then drink it again, Glup she's said her stomach filled by my semen with strong green magical power and her body devour it all and make her body so hot filled by my strong green magical power then she's drinking my last drop semen ,Glup she's moaning Uah...and said That's the last drop wet,sticky, yummy and delicious semen, "Thank you is the best of the best in my century,i am feeling so good,so pleased by you in this mature body "she's thank me after i pleased her._

_"I am so glad you has pleased, now let's go sleep" then we are sleep wtih Nanoha in my left side and Evangeline in my right side pressing their big breast againt me but I feel Evangeline breast so hot maybe because she's drink to many semen she's said my semen have a strong magical power wihtin it and her heart beat beating so fast 3x her normal heart beat and my dick still in pain beating so fast and still so hard.i hope my dick will calm, ijustt try to sleep ignore it._

Then we sleep peacefully under the moonlight ... and ... the quiet night.

* * *

><p><strong>YUUNO POV<strong>

_Huh..so bright is it already morning?.._"Eva-chan why are you naked, plis explain to me"Nahoha asked so curiously, then i see Evangeline hug my body with her naked body and pressing her big breast against me i feel her breast and her body not so hot last night and her heart beating normaly but i see her breast much more bogger than before wow, then i asked.

"Yes Evangeline why are you naked?" i am asked to.

"I am naked cause last night my body feels hot very hot after drink many that liquid"she's still sleepy then sit and answer it, yeah it's cause last night.

"Hmm.. Eva-chan your Breast wow more big than last time i see and it's so tight and the form like half ball"Nanoha asked again, with surprised face Evangelien breast so big and the form beatutifull and tight.

"Oh..You are right, maybe that liquid release my other seal, wow so big and so tight the from like half ball and it is so soft and squeezing, acckkhhh more importantly it feel more sensitif than before just like going to explode ahhh ahnn uahhhh"she's trying her breast not looking Nanoha here and me here.

"Ano... Evangeline can you put some cloth, cause i am feel so embarrased to look it"it's really so amazing breast, my face so red getting horny just look it and hearing her hot voice moaning, while Nanoha just staring at Evangeline new breast and feels so jealous with her breast.

"Oppss Sorry nixixixixixixi, then i should use my magic to.. ahhnnn Nanoha why are you suddenly akhhhh...hey...Ackkkkhhh... Hiahhh... Nanoha can u... ehnnnn. uahhhh... aahhh iaaahhhh..please stop it ahhh.. ennnn.. it is now to sensitif ahhh achhh everytime you touch make me feel a strong electrik crushing me whole body and my breast just like going to explode so.. achhhh iaahh ehenn.. Nanoha please stop it, Achhh Ahhh uahhh ACHHH!"Nanoha so corisously and squeezing it slowly ,then more faster, then rough , so rough lastly make Evangeline Moaning so hard, Maybe she's come down nanoha stopped and freezing a sec. i just wached it and feel aroused

"Hah..ah.. Look Young girl You make me cum, I am wetting bed and Yuuno and look you make Yuuno feel aroused Young girl"Evangeline phanting after she's cum so much from her 's telling nanoha while phanting.

"Opps sorry Eva-chan.i just.. i..i just amazing with your breast my be i feel a bit jealous and suddenly touch your breast and squeezing it, sorry again, very very sorry Eva-chan"she's making puppy eyes and apologize.

"That's ok.. i just surprised eheheheh."Evangeline smilling to Nanoha.

"Evangeline ..ano... your cloth, and i am sorry iam looking it where Nanoha squeezing your breast and i am aroused and horny just from looking it."i am feel bad got hard just looking it. i am sweat drop and rubbing my back head.

"Oh..don't worry we like each other and i am your Master Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire, and you are ma Regis Knight and my Royal Servant, it's just normal, i will wearing my cloth now, here!" Evangeline and her Grand Declaration, i am relieved she's wearing a cloth.

"Oh..the Cloth so tight so hard to breath need more size, here! Huahh this a perfect size Hiahahahaha your Master Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire has come back alive and fresh, I will go to take a bath frist, Young girl you make a after we all eat the last training will begin Hiahahahahaha"Evangeline back to her old self and she's gone to take a shower.

"Okay.. Let's cook for breakfast.."Nanoha seems happy she's walking to kitchen.

"Nanoha do you need help.? maybe i can help you "I am smilling to her and walking to kitchen.

"Hm.. You can peeling potato for me Yuuno-kun"Nanoha need me, Yoss i will try my best.

"Ok.. i will try it Nanoha:"i am smilling to her, then begin peeling potato

Then Nanoha cutting, cabbage, carrot, tomato, and many ngredients. But i am still peealing the potato it's so long to peel 1 potato., then i am already done peeling all potato"Nanoha i am done, what else"i am so happy can help Nanoha. "Huh.. Eva-chan has come out from her shower, you can take a shower frist Yuuno-kun".Then i am taking a bath about 20 minute, then Nanoha take a shower leaving some her cooking and ask me to take a look of it. After 30 minute Nanoha come out. then she's finished all her cuisine. Then both of us take all the food to dinning room, and the 3 of us sit. and start the dinner.

"Hemm... so delicous Nanoha.. i am so full" Evangeline closed her right eye while she's praising Nanoha then she's drink a glass of water.

"Yeah me to i am so stuffed, Thanks for the meal Nanoha"I am smilling to her, her cooking skill so good.

"Thank You..Let's cleaning it Yuuno"Nanoha asked me. with smile

"Ok.. Nanoha"I replied and smile back to her

"If You are Finish washing it, Both of you go to the beach i am waiting in there for your last stage Magia Erebea, i hope both of you has preapared, the.. cya on the beach!"Evangelion make serious face and gone to the we stil washing it until all clean. Now all has flying come out with serious face and strong will then landed near Evangeline.

"let's go Nanoha"i am asker her.

"Ok.!"Nanoha nodded with serious face.

"Raising Heart. Set Up!"Nanoha command it.

"Stand by Up!"Raising Heart reply,the pink shine shining brigtly and Nanoha transform to her white barrier jacket with blue bright line just in second.

"Celestial Heart. Set Up!"i am command it

"Badum"our magic core connected

"Stand by Up!"green shine shining brigtly blinding nanoha eyes in a second a Yuuno cloth transform to cool barier jacket. A green barier jacket with ren line in some place,with 10 long red cloth with green line and tiny green cristal spreading to his back from a center. A golden cros in center with emerald in the center of it and a chain sticking from the center to the a green phants with a red string sticking rolling in his hand and leg. And black big bracellet in both Yuuno wrist with red line and big Green oval gem in the green round gem appear in back his palm with golden line and yunno palm to finger closed with black armor a big red belt with green line and tiny green cristal,from Yuuno hip crossing little down from his belly with green rhombus emerald in the crossing center the black skin shoes with green oval gem in the center and black metal in front, back and above shoes with chain sticking on the left and side shoes.

"Good You have preapared and your face i like it, so be it this will hurt a little young boy and young girl"Evangeline so serious, then suddenly.

"KUAKKHH, Eva..",:"UGIAAHHHH Eva-chan.."Evangeline Thrusting our heart and take it out "GUAHHH ARGHHHHHHHH!","UAKHH KARGGGGG!" bot of us out of control and our hearts replaced it self by Heart of Magia Erebea Beast Monster.

"WELL... GOOD .. YOUNG MAN AND YOU GIRL YOU DON'T NEED THIS WEAK HUMAN HEART , IF YOU CAN OVER COME THIS YOU WILL REBIRTH TO TRANSCENDING BEING , YOU WILL BE AS STRONG AS ME YOUR MASTER EVANGELINE ATHANASIA KATHERINE MACDOWELL THE GREATEST MAGICIAN IN 3 REALMS,THE HIGH DAYLIGHT WALKER,THE PURE BLOODED VAMPIRE AND SHINSO THE ROYAL FAMILY VAMPIRE... HIAHAHAHAHA!"Evangeline so scary she's Thrusting our heart and take it out then destroyed it.

"NOW ATTACK ME AS MUCH AS YOU WANT.. WILL YOU PREVAIL ! OR BE CONSUMED! DO YOUR BEST YUUNO SCRYA AND NANOHA TAKAMICHI!"what's she's planning i can't control it my mind can't move at all. like empty shell

"GEARRHHHH!","GIARRRHHHH!"our real being can't move at all the Complete Magia Erebea Beast Monster take over full off our body.

"HEAHHHH I WILLL TRUN YOU TO DUSTT", "HIAHHHH I WILL KILL YOU AND TORN IT TO PIECES"the full berserk both of us jumping and attack Evangeline.

"HEYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAH!" ,"HIYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAH!" The full berserk both of us lauching thousand blow to Evangeline in speed like comet.

"EMITTAM! TITANOKTONON! RAIJINSOU!","EMITTAM! TITANOKTONON! RAIJINSOU!" The full berserk both of us lauching A Giant Black Spear of black Thunder appear with a pair of wing in the center and a deep black thundorous magic envelop and blasting from the magical spear. Then Rushing and Lauching it to Evangeline, Evangeline block the 2 Giant Black Spear of black Thunder with her bare hand just like a nothing to her, then "EMITTENS! CHILIPLEN ASTRAPEN PRODUCAM!KOKURYUU RAIGOU!","EMITTENS! CHILIPLEN ASTRAPEN PRODUCAM!KOKURYUU RAIGOU!" T The Giant Black Spear of black Thunder Explode make a giant giant Black Thunder Dragon Snake form blasted everywhere. Evangeline Blasted and Throwed to the back like jet.

Our full berserk Magia Erebea Beast Monster charge to Evangeline body and Thrusting her heart and stomach "Gah"Evangeline cough a blood her body has pierching to the back by us, and us looking it from the deep darkness feel so GUILTY! then the both of us pull out our hand and looking Evangeline body have 2 giant hole and our blood stained by our master blood, both of our dark side and my own side feel so hopeless we feel so guilty, our Complete Magia Erebea Beast Monster Cried in Guilty "GGUUUAAAAAHHHHH!", "GGIIIAAAAHHHHHH!" both of our dark side and my own cried and crying "HHUUUAAAAAHHHHH!", "HHIIIAAAAHHHHHH!.

Suddenly Evangeline Slaped Me and Nanoha and said " TAKE A LOOK CLOSER YUUNO AND NANONA WHO DO YOU THINK I AM, I AM YOUR MASTER EVANGELINE ATHANASIA KATHERINE MACDOWELL THE GREATEST MAGICIAN IN 3 REALMS,THE HIGH DAYLIGHT WALKER,THE PURE BLOODED VAMPIRE AND SHINSO THE ROYAL FAMILY VAMPIRE, LOOK THE WOUND HAS HEALED!" "_Evangeline she's really alraight thank goodness"both our darkside and our own side feel relieve_

"Aaggg.. .. ghhg.. AAH hhh" we seeding tears slowly our body become white and cracking just like a white statue, then all our beast claw disappear, our tail disappear, our hair bacome normal and our horn disappear. then all of our body become white and have cracking in many place just like white human statue, and our unconscious falling to the bottom of darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>YUUNO POV<strong>

_After i am unconscious and falling to the bottom of darkness. In there i sit alone my body naked, my golden hair in long form,my eyes feels empties and my whole body 2/3 of them has been fallen in to darkness, just my cest and up still in white colour, suddenly i hear Nanoha Voice from my back "This is good enough for you Yuuno-kun, you did very well, there's nothing for you to be ashamed about. If you move from here, you will die, or, at best, you will become a monster. And if you try to move anyway, recklessly, then you will hurt some one, breaking something. It's just not worth it, but hey..is it okay, to leave it like that? Yuuno-kun?" That face voice make me want to move "Badum" i am slowly to understanding that words, i am talking to Nanoha in my back "It's like there is a haze in my head.. i can't remember a thing but.. but.. i.. i can't just stay still, not in place like this.i get the feeling that, Am i not that right"after realized it my body who has been fallen to darknes become white all like a pure soul._

_then more sound familiar appear support me to move forward "If You are the leading role in the spotlight, there's a Stage just can't step down from" "Signum?" "Din't You have an enemy, to take it down when you got stronger?" "Fate!" "Furthermore You certainly have someone important and friend who you your self swore to protect even if you must risk your own life, do you not?" "Evangelin?" "Don't you have, someone who you have risked your all to keep chasing? someone you keep looking?" "Nanoha!" somone important.. friends.. someone i have been chasing.. after?, then after all that tought i am standing and looking at them "Don't Look Back. Face Forward and Move On..You Have Many Friends!" "NANOHA!".."That's Right Young BoyThere's Is A Path That Only You Can Walk Set On The Grey Path!" "Master Evangeline!" "Become One Who Would Move Forward, Even After Being Stained With Mud, .. Was This What You Meant? Evangeline?"i ca smilling to her, it's look like my mind has clear. "Go on! My Regis Knight, My Royal Servant YUUNO SCRYA!". " Get Geing Yuuno-kun, I Will be Waiting Up A Head and I Love You Yuuno-kun!"nanoha so support me to move a head, yea i wil and i am love you to nanoha "I Will Be Going.. NANOHA!" wuzz many leaf blowing._

The me has awoken "Crackk Crakk KCLING" all white wall who trapped me like egg destroyed in pieces then i open my eyes.

"Good... Very good young boy you have been reborn become a monster with human form,you has transcendence with new super magic human power, Your Power ,You ability has transcendence, your Magic Power and your Speed has beyond imagination, Yuuno you no longer vampire with human power , You has become Vampire with transcendence power. now you has become like me your Master Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire."she's said it with happy so pround to me, and i see Nanoha the frist one who have transcendence. i am glad she's okay.

"Yeah Master, I Can feel it even if i am not transfrom i feel my power,my magic power and speed like in different dimension with stage 3 Perfect Shoulchain Form Magia Erebea Beast Mode, this is more stronger and powerfull" i am smilling to her proudly.

"Yuuno-kun congatulation, now both of us soon will back and save our friend"Nanoha seems so happy she's smilling to me.

"Yeah..soon Nanoha soon we will meet them"I am smilling back to her.

"Young boy Young girl with your transcendence power or should i say you now a monster. you still can use that technik to improve your power again, my body like you and i am teaching use that technik to improve more your ability to the limit just like me, and this is a scrool with a dangerous technik you can do in that level of magic your level magic now is SSS in this earth but when you transfrom again your magic level will be SSSS in this word. so this is the ultimate technik i write just for you Yuuno Scrya and Takamichi Nanoha, try it some time ok. here!" Evangeline really kind give us anything they have learn and even give us a level magic.

"Wow ..Eva-chan this is so Dangerous can destroy a mountain just by pur fist wow, and here to make a lightning tornado f5 with giant lightning beam in inside. Wow you really so powerfull can make this suck a teknik, and here to a glacier tornado f5 who will frozen anything im sec. wow. such scary ice magic and stil many of the!"nanoha so surprised.

"HIAHAHAHAHA who do you think i am, I am Your Master Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire HIAHAHAHAH!.. now i will give you a title cause have comepleted all stage magia Erebea and become a transcendence being." Evangeline laughing very loud with her Grand Declaration, then she's closed her right eye and give us a title.

"Yay i will given a title by Eva-chan"Nanoha very happy she's jumping so high

"Takamichi Nanoha i will give you a title 'Nanoha The Thousand Master Magician Of Demon White' Here's i give you a Platinum Cross wear it in your neck. And now Yuuno Scrya i will give you a title 'Yuuno The Thousand Master Magician Of Demon Chain' Here's i give You Diamond Cross wear it in your neck." Evangelion is so serious give us this important and expensive.

"Evangeline are you sure give this cross to use, it seems this cross really important to you and it's really expensive and rare item."i am happy about it but i want to know her reason.

"Yeah Eva-chan can you tell us why?"Nanoha curious to.

"That Diamond cross is my Mother memento, and that Platinum cross is my Father memento and i have my own this is Black Diamond Cross. why i am evangeline your Master Master Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire, give it to you? Because I L:ove both of you Yuuno and Nanoha, i feel wew are like a Family with Yuuno become a Husband, and you Nanoha become his Wife and I am Become a his Mistress, you are so important to me so i give you this crossm please undertand and accept it, i will be very happy if you can accept it.!"Evangeline dripping her tear a bit .

"Okay.. Eva-chan I will accept it so don't cry ok"Nanoha smiled to her.

"Evangeline i accept it and i will protect it with my own life, so don't cry again"I am bowing my head to her.

"Ok.. Thanks every one" Evangeline smiled back to us.

"Oh yeah with your body now you can become Perfect Starlight form and Perfect Shoulchain form by just Blasting from your body like this HIAA!"Evangeline transfrom with not use that trick wow.

"Wow i will Try..Hm...HIAAAAAA!..wow just in second i transfrom to Perfect Startlight form, Release"Nanoha success, she's so happy.

"HNN...HEAAAA!.. yeah i can do it to..Release!" It's so easy and our ability jumping in different level in a second.

"Oh yeah in that scroll has some of absrob teknik to, try it some time, now let's go to the real world from this Diorama Spere, touch my hand Young boy and young girl".Evangeline asked us with her right eyes closed.

"Ok!","Yes" we touched her hand.

"EXIT!"then all of us exit. and of course in real word just.

"Now i will send both of you to the same dimension and time you have been sucked by Black Hole, But before that let's do Pactio. we will make contract if our heart is have same feeling if success there will be a card will pop out, with that card you can comunicated with your master so if you in you dimension out there you can comunicate with me cause my pactio card is diffent no space and time walling between us and with that card you can use new item with ability in that card written."

"Wow, pactio i want to try Eva-chan"Nanoha so serious and happy.

"Me to.. Evangeline eheheheh"I want to try to

"Ok the circle have been drawen and using a bit my blood, now Yuuno give your blood to a bit in this circle, this is Called Eternal Pactio, just can be do with same immortal creature and it's will activated your ability within you, not an item and then love me from your bottom of your heart then kiss me Yuuno"i bite my finger and give a bit my blood then love her from the bottom of my heart, then i am walking hug Evangeline and kiss her "Ackhhh,Eternal Pactio"we are done and a card with red blood circle appear with my face and something written in there.

"Wow young boy Your Card is so rare it's written Shinso Mode, it's an ability to awakens your shinso blood power to use ancient technik Hougetsu Jigen-Tou it's my grandfather technik, it's so dangerous you can cut anything with your hand using your shinso blood power, i hope you don't use it it's God cheating technik, anything can be cut like magic,space, metal, seal, diamond. Everything will be cut. Here's Your Eternal Pactio Card i hope u not use it soon., if you want to use it just cried what in that card written"she's so worried then give the card to me and smiled to me.

"Next Nanoha come here do as like yuuno"

"Emn... Eternal Pactio, wow it's so usefull card Nanoha It's written Fusion, You can become want with Yuuno, Your body will materialize with Yuuno cell and your mind will become one with Yuuno, of course Yuuno body will still came not will change don't worry, and if you done fudion your body will materialized again and when fusion Yuuno power,magical power and speed will doping and increasing so high. Good one card.. here your card Nanoha.."Evangeline give the card to nanoha and smile.

"Wow Fusion with Yuuno it's like i am become a Unison device yuuno-kun, it's so cool card Yay Nyahahahahah"She's really happy so long i am not hear she's laugh Nyahahaha, ihihihi so cute.

"Yeah.. we will try it sometime Nanoha" i am smiled to her.

"Sometime ihihihi" she's smiled back to me.

"Don't forget activated your Vampire Eyes and Symbol Regis Knight when you are reach your destination young boy and young girl"Evangeline Closed her right eyes and smiled to us.

"Yes MAM!"we are salute! and laughing

"Ok i will summon the magical door."she's begin to chanting "Lic Lac La Lac Lilac,I Am The Master Of Time, I Am The Master Of Time Obey my Command, The Door That Connect All Dimesion, The Door That Connect All Time, Slumber From Your Sleep THE MAGICAL DOOR NEXT WORLD!" ahter the chanting begin a purple magic circle appear glowing purple and spinning, then from under the cricle slowly appear a door with many skull around it.

"Young boy and young girl dripping torn a tiny bit of your cloth and place it that red glass" she's asked us.

"Okay" both of us nooded and do what evangeline said, erything has placed and the door spoked.

"Destination and Time Complete, Mater!"it said complete

"At last we wil come home Yuuno, Eva-chan Thanks so much, i will not forget about you..Muach!"Nanoha so Happy, sh's hug eva Tightly and Kissed Evangeline in her lips.

"I will not forget you to Nanoha, Yuuno don't forget about me to, Ilove you Yuuno,"Evangeline hug me so tight, i can feel her breast press me, it's so big and soft, then she's kiss me. after her lips leaving my lips, i see her crying..

"Don't cry Evangeline, I am love you to Evangeline"I am hug her back and kissed her back then i remove Evangeline tears, then kissed her forehead.

"Bye-Bye Eva-chan","Bye bye Evangeline" we waving our hand.

"Bye Bye..hic..Byee my beloved one Yuuno and my beloved one Nanoha Bye... hic... Byeee uaaaaa... hic... Byeeee!.."Evangeline waving her hand while called our name and sh;es crying so much, and more tears flowing like river..Bye...Evangeline...Bye... and then we open the door and with white light and suddenly a bright flash white light blasting so bright blinded our eyes.

we are appear above Midchilda and we see,the large Unstable time and space black hole has become tiny and vanished, we hear our friends crying called us they all crying so loudly until reach our ears.

"WEEE AAARRREEEE BAACCKKK EVERYONEE... HEEELLLLLOOOOO!" we are shouting to them loudly

.

,

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

><p>Note: Now the stories Crossover and become Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Trouble X Mahou Sensei Evangeline hahahaha just kidding guys.. <strong>:<strong>D

I hope the readers enjoy this story ^ ^v

and thanks for reading . ^ . ^


	9. Chapter 9 We Became Family Again!

**Author's Note:**

This story is going to have Yuuno X Nanoha in it, fristly i need to apologize if the reader hate Yuuno X Nanoha, this fanfiction is mainly focused on Yuuno and in the future will be cross over with other story it has ever heard or read and see..

the story has Crossover with Mahou Sensei Negima

* * *

><p><strong>Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Trouble<strong>

**Chapter 09**

**WE BECAME FAMILY AGAIN**

**YUUNO POV**

we are appear above Midchilda and we see,the large Unstable time and space black hole has become tiny and vanished, we hear our friends crying called us they all crying so loudly until reach our ears.

"WEEE AAARRREEEE BAACCKKK EVERYONEE... HEEELLLLLOOOOO!" we are shouting to them loudly

"Yuuno..Nanoha thanks goodness both of you alraight" Everyone happy saw us still alive.

"Nii-sama..!" "Nii-san..." "Nii-san" Even my evil younger sister happy.

_"Nanoha u go to everyone i will talk to my younger sister to persuade them, don't worry about me, i will be fine" _I use telepati talk to nanoha.

_"Ok.. be carefull Yuuno-kun" _Nanoha replied with telepati the she's vanished.

While i am Vanished in high speed,i use my Vampire Eyes causing my Symbol Regis Knight glowing green then appear in center my younger sister.

"Hello My Imouto Lucia, Xadia and Casandra, I am here and breathing"I am smilling to them.

"Wah.. Since When Nii-san in front of us, and Nii-san why your body shrink anda young"Lucia surprised.

"Nii-san I am sorry i thought i killed you by my attack before,Nii-san you become Young what happen?"like always Casandra so shy and she's growing become Gorgeous, She's wearing light purple dress with big and long light purple ribbon in her waist, wearing a pair cute light purple shoes wtih purple love form accecory in there, she's hair light purple and long with light purple love hairpin with a pair white wing tied her whole hair to left side she's used pony 3 way on her front hair and her eyes is like pure gold.

"Nii-san i am sorry to, i just want to kill that woman, and why Nii-san become young"Xadia she's say sorry to.

"Ehehe My body srink become 16 years old cause your magic Xadia and Casandra, i am sucked in unstable time and spice black hole. After that i found my body become like this."i am sweat drop.

"It's been a long time we not meet, why we not just talk and become family once more, and can i ask your reason why all of you doing something like this?, last time i remember all of you is a good girl"i am curious want to know.

"Nii-san sorry TIME STOP sorry Huh.."Casandra so surprised i can still make a smile and move while she's stop the time.

"Casandra in the past you are so shy and so carefully and i really like your smile, why you become like this now! can we can become family again ?"

"Why Nii-san why.. You can move?"she's asked why.

"Because Niisan have become on of the Creature of Darkness who not tied by time and space, Nii-san Become Vampire for you Casandra. I really want to know your answer"i asked again

"I have hear a Vampire and your eyes Nii-san look like what the vampire i know, your eyes so red like blood and your Pupil like a really become vampire for just like me Nii-san, i am feel so guilty you even throw your human life and become Vampire just for me,for can to talk to me in frozen time.. Nii-san i am really sorry."Casandra still say sorry event tough i dont mind, she's now answer my question yet.

"Yeah Casandra, i do this for my beloved sister i even now not human, but i am happy i can do this for my sister. Casandra can you tell me why you and the other do something like this and can we become family again, i will so happy if you come beside me."i try to my best to get the answer.

"I am doing this cause Void, she's order us to capture niisan and kill that woman she's say for mother sake, for mother happyness, so i just can't not do it, Void is scary i don't want Void angry and kill you Nii-san"she's talk the reason.

"So it's all Void behind it, Don't worry Casandra i will take Void. and why not you come with me, i will asked my other sister to life with me and we can make happy family again, all of you will not life in fear of Void again"i am asking again

"But Void can make anyting disappear Nii-san and she's can make Void Armor, How Nii-san can beat him.?Casandra feel uneasy.

"Don't worry Casandra, I have Trump Card in my hand, so belive in me and i will try talk to my friends to forgive all your action and let all of you life with me, not in cold jail, so we can be family once more Casandra."I am smilling to her.

"That's really promising Nii-san and even you can defeat Void, we still must to take down that woman cause You really love her don't you!"Oh, Casandra now get the real reason,my sister is jealous and void use it and control them, what an Evil scheme.

"Don't worry if all of you is Love, Nii-san will happy to loving you all, i want we become family again, even if you want love the same way i love her, i will give it to you all, because Nii-san want we bacame family again"I want we bacame family again.

"Really you will love us the sam way, you love that woman. Nii-san" she's still not belive

"I wil proof it to you Casandra then after that can you listen what niisan plan"i must proof it to her.

"Ok..but what prof.. emm!" I kissed her on her lips,Casandra accept it and our lips stil together, then she kissed me back hug me tightly and our I am hug her back gently, i kissed more hug him more tighly i forcefully opened his mouth with my tounge, i can feel her warm mouth and her wet tounge, i still kissed him with my tounge inside her mouth and hug him still,then she kissed me back more tighly hug me she slowly copied me she opened my motuh with her tongue slowly and feeling my warm mouth slowly and her tounge felling my wet tounge caresly,we kissed again more tight our tounge conected we feel so eroused our saliva come out dripping down from our mouth and still continue it,i kissed more strongly i am suking her lips and her tongue i am feeling her sweet saliva, she do the sameting to me she strongly hug me and kissed me ,she kissed more strong and sucking strong my lips and my tounge she feeling my warm and sweet saliva she feel so horny and aroused. Then i ended there if continue something bad will happen.

"Is that enough to proof You Casandra, That i can love you all the same way i love Nanoha!"I hope she beileve me.

"hah.. ha..Nii-san this is not enough we parted 16 years i need more proof please hah. ha.?"Casandra phanting and she's still wants more.

"Hmn..!"Then when still kissed, i grab her big breast softly and squishing it slowly, she feel more aroused and more saliva coming from her mouth, i am kissing her more sucking her more and squishing her breast more tight, i can feeling her breast so big so soft so tight and so squish ,make me more aroused and she more feel aroused,more saliva come out from our mouth and i am touching her nipple pulling her nipple pressing her nipple and spinning it with pulling it and then she making a hot moaning "Accckkkhhhhh"i think she come down there.

"You satisfied now Casandra?"I hope it's enough.

"Hah.. Hah .. Yeah..i Feel an electricity through all over my body, then my down there feel so wet. Nii-san so what your plan?

"I give you my shoulder you just pretended knocked back and unconscious by my attack, the we move to Xadia i will make her unconscious frist cause Xadia can flee in her dimension then i will make Lucia unconscious, then you all will waiting in my house, if they woke up you must tell everything about all we talking before, but i hope i can finish fast so i can talk with them face to face and i don't want them look i do something horible to void."this for my sister cause i dont want to hurt them.

"Nii-san i have pretending unconscious, and now we are in back sadia"

"I will increase my speed, HIAAA!, after both of them i hit,i will cried stop the time now and you must hurry stop it, now make the time come back alive Casandra!" In a second i become Perfect Soulchain form Transcendence mode, the extremly thundorous green magic and Soulchain envelop within my body and my Soulchain Sticking in my fist and foot spinning slowly the chain look like a life and have soul.

"Time MOVE", "Kuh","Ukh" Xadia and Lucia unconscious "stop the time now Casandra"i cried "TIME STOP"

"Ok.. good job Casandra, now i will bring them all to my house in flash, there just 1 minute we arrive, Release Form"i am flying with hug Xadia body in my right side, Lucia body in my left side and in center Casandra Hug me tighly. in 1 minute we arrive in my home, and release my form.

"You can make the time move agin now Casandra"i am smilling to her

"Yeah..Nii-san i wil do it, Time Move"Casandra make time move again.

"Casandra let's take Lucia and Xadia to my bed, you want carry 1 of them or both of them Nii-san carrying.?"i am asked and smile.

"I will carry Xadia, Nii-san carry Lucia"she's replied and smile to me.

"Ok,here make her sleep here Casandra" Lucia and Xadia has placed in my bed unconsciousness.

"Nii-san will go to there again, i can feel 3 more of us in there, I need your help to stop the time, to help me get Gehena and Lilith cause Void in there, and i take care void, will you help me? Casandra" hope Casandra will walking to the outside house.

"Yes , i will Nii-san"she's smiled and hug me.

"We can teleport and fly to there, What will you choose Casandra?"I winked her.

"I will choose fly but Casandra want Nii-san carry me like prinsess"Casandra winked back.

"Ohoho... You are back to ol your self Casandra, ok let's go" Then i smiled to her and carry her like princess and fly with high 's bluses so red and make a happy face.

"Then we are here, i can sense they are so close, now then little pricess Casandra, please stop the time, your prince will saved your sister"i am smilling to her then kissed Casandra on her cheek, her cheek blusing so red ever her ears is red.

"TIME STOP, Becarefull and hurry up back to me my Vampire price"Casandra teasing me.

"I will be back my princess in the light violet dress with pure gold eyes" i kiss her hand while staring at Casandra pure gold i go down, i found Gehena Lilith and Void floating near tree watching Nanoha from a far.I carry Gehena in my right shoulder and Lilith in my left shoulder.

"I am back let's back to our home Casandra, come hug me tighly"i am back with Gehena and Lilith"I smiled to her.

"-san."then we fly with high speed and back to our house, Casandra hug me so tight.

"We are arrive now Casandra move the time i will make them unconscious you kneel down in front them for catch them Casandra"i am asked her to move the time and catch them.

"TIME MOVE","UAKHH, "GUAKH" I hit htem in her back neck make them unconscious. then casandra catch both of them.

"Thank you Casandra for your help, can you take both of them to my bed, they all fit , my bed so large and wide. then i should going and to meet Void."Then i am eady to go and fly to there.

"Be carefull Nii-san And I Love you Nii-san make sure you came back safely."Casandra worried me she said she's love me her big brother, Then she smile brigh tfully.

"Ok i will be carefull and come back a life and i love you to my little sister Casandra...cya "i am patting Casandra head and rubbing it gently while said i love you to my little sister. then i am flying with high speed to there..!

* * *

><p>-<strong>NANOHA POV<strong>

"Fate!, Hayate!, Vitaaa!,Signum!,Subaru!,Teana!,Zafira! I am back!"I am so happy meet them again, my tears flowing out.

"Nanoha!"I see Fate wounded and her barier jacket torn apart and she's crying .

"Nanoha! i am glad you safe!"Hayate seems okay and she's crying to.

"Baka Nanoha you are back hihihi!"Vita can smirk even her leg is in pain she's covered by wound and dirt and she's still crying.

"Nanoha Welcome back!"Signum can smile to in her bad stat just for me,

"Welcome back Nanoha"Zafira phanted in pain and welcome me.

"Instruktor, Nanoha, Are you okay...!"Subaru not wounded at all.

"Nanoha! are you alraight"Teana cheek and eyes red, she must be cying for me.

"Huh ..the time stopped..Yuuno?"I am surprised The time stopped, then i saw Yuuno talking with a girl wearing light purple dress with big and long light purple ribbon in her waist, wearing a pair cute light purple shoes wtih purple love form accecory in there, she's hair light purple and long with light purple love hairpin with a pair white wing tied her whole hair to left side she's used pony 3 way on her front hair and her eyes is like pure gold. that girl must be Yuuno-kun younger Sister Casandra, so cute.

"What they talking about, i remember Yuuno-kun said before he will persuade her sister. That must be Yuuno-kun try to persuade her to stoped what they do now. now that girl look like act unconscious then Yuuno-kun move to the other girl side. wew Yuuno-kun transform to Perfect Soulchain form Transcendence mode, the extremly thundorous green magic and Soulchain envelop within my body and my Soulchain Sticking in my fist and foot spinning slowly the chain look like a life and have soul"i a m looking to them from far, i don't want to move, cause i don't know when the time will move, and if it move i am not here, my friend will find out about my power, i must keep it secret.

"EH.. the time move again!.. what Yuuno knock 2 other girl in second, and now the time stopped again, Yuuno-kun gone with his 3 younger sister. Where you go Yuuno-kun, ia.. i must believe to Yuuno-kun. This maybe his plan, Maybe Yuuno-kun want make them all family again without some worst method like this."I grip my hand, i must believe to Yuuno-kun and i must not move from here and acting so happy.

"Huh.. the time move again..let's act.. I am okay every one. Don't worry, Look.. look my body become young again 16 years old nyahahaha"Yeah this more like me.

"Wow i just remember something wrong about you,it's you shrink and become you Nanoha. what make you become young"hayate asked curiously.

"Yeah... Nanoha i... i want to know to" Fate curiously to, well everyone must be shocked.

"This is cause i am sucked to unstable time and space black hole, and inside there my body travel time and space then become srink like this, i am back at my 16 year old nyahahaha!".

"Heh... so lucky Nanoha-chan. i want become young to, Not fair"Hayate act spoiled hihihi.

"Nanoha you look so cute, Hmmm. you are so young Nanoha" Fate hug me tightly and rubbing her cheek to my cheek

"I am to want hug him fate, hm.. so soft..ihihihi, so cute"Hayate, she's Hug me now and rubbing her cheek to me to.

"Hmm..Time stoped again, where's Yuuno-kun..hm.. i must try search his magical presence. There you are, wait there 1 magical magical presence closing to Yuuno-kun and 3 other in front him. Yuuno-kun approaching the 3 other, hm.. Yuuno-kun dragged 2 other with him anda fly fast. where he gone... wah i lost track so far."where's Yuuno-kun go with his younger sister!, no time to tink just trust Yuuno-kun.

"wa... wa the time moving again, must act."that surprised me.

"Hayate-chan i can't breath" Ble.. i just act hayate ihihihi.

"Ops sorry, ehehehehe"shes laughing.

"Nanoha so that happen, you are so young, it's good become young"signum praise me.

"Hey Nanoha! You now more young and cute than me, i will call you Nanoha-chan from now on ihihihi"Vita smirk.

"Ok.. Vita-chan. i wil happy you call me that"i am smiled to her.

"Then i will call you Nanoha-chan to"Subaru she's joined with Vita.

"Yeah, Yeah.. everyone can call me what you like, i will like it you to Teana-chan you can call me Nanoha-chan" I smiled to everyone.

"Ok..i will call you Nanoha-chan from " teana smiled.

"Nyahahahah"I am laughing.

"By the way where's Yuuno-kun Nanoha?"Fate asked.

"I don't know eh.. Look there, he's there with some guy,hnn.. maybe he is Void Yuuno-kun young brother."i found Yuuno-kun.

"Yeah i can see it, they talking something"Fate can see they talked each other.

"Look.. look Yuuno-kun lauching 7 divine blaster+hundred jet chain+Thunder God Chain wall at the same time with no time casting, wow since when he's so pwerfull"Hayate surprised.

"Look the attack all dissapear with Void forbiden magic void and that Void guy wearing his mafic void become he's armor"Signum really look the detail Yuuno-enemy.

"You are right Signum, look at Yuuno-kun he's using some card, the card spinning ast and glowing birght green. i think Yuuno used That card"i am lok at yuuno seriously and she's using Eternal pactio so the time used it is now,the card will make yuuno can using Shinso mode, when in Shinso mode Evangeline said Yuuno-kun can used Hougetsu Jigen-Tou, that technique is Evangeline Grandfather technik, the technik can cut everything, so Yuuno-kun will use that technik to cut his own younger Brother. Sigh It can't be helped, it's about he die or we die, that void magic is to dangerous, i hope you safe yuuno-kun.

"Look a strange aura surrounding Yuuno, What Yuuno Vanished, eh he's slashing his younger brother so fast since when he's there. Unbelievable Yuuno blasting green thundorous magic but look like Startlight Breaker from his palm and the size his magic more big than Starlight Breaker. Unbelievable and amazing Yuuno blasted it from his palm with no use charging the magic WOW! since when he become such powerfull in type force, the Yuuno i know is just good at deffend."Signum so surprised and so shocked.

"Look The green thundorous magic but look like Startlight Breaker is ended and no traces of Void, is she dead in instant and become dust. yeah i can't feel Void magical presence, i think Yuuno has turn his own younger brother to the dust, Yuuno so scary make me chill"Vita so surprised and so shocked and getting chill.

"Yuuno suddenly Vanished you saw that everyone and i can't detect Yuuno magical presence, he's really vanished in second , how? how can he so fast and powerfull like that and what that card.. Hmm..Na.. No.. Ha.. Chan

can you explain to use what the real happened, and you will the us the detail heheheheh!"Hayate scary, she's smirk and glaring at me and everyone to they glaring at me.

"Yeah Nanoha can .. can you tell me!"Even Fate to, ah.. it can't be helped maybe i just tell a bit.

"Ok. ok, I will tell you all and can all of you stop glaring at me like that"i am sweat drop.

"Yeah we will, so tell us now Nanoha"Hayate really persistent, i will tell a little lie for you and scared you all nyahahaha.

"Ok..hm... after we sucked to the black hole we don't know how but, we awake in someone house and our wound and barier jacket has healed and our body shrink. Then when we wake up we meet the one who save us she's a girl with golden long hair and blue eyes use black Gothic lolita dress and wearin black robe has torn apart. then she's telling us to take a bath and dinner, after bathing and dinner, she's ask us why we have many wounds and who make us become like that. we telling her about 7 forbidden magic. after that she ask you want a power to surpass them?, we said yes. then she tell us to sleep, then we the morning we have breakfast and she telling us i can make you strong and surpass your enemy, do you want become my become my decipline?. We answer yes, then she telling us,she tell us just one way to make u surpass your enemy in short time, it is a darkness magic path not a light magic path, then she's asked us again, do you still want to continue even it's the darkness magic path?. We said Yes! we will take the darkness path even it is cose our live we will take that darkness path to save my precious friend. i am grinning, I just lie to you all to make you scared nyahahahah

"Is it Enough Hayate, or should i continue again?i am laughing in my heart they really believe.

"What do you mean enough we still want to know what did you learn from this girl."Hayate so serious want to know nyahahahaha.

"Yes what ..what is ir darkness magic path she's teaching to you nanoha" Fate sweating and nerveous.

"We all want to know c'mon tell us Nanoha-chan"Vita use chan again, i will make you eat your chan to me nyahahahaha.

"Ok i will continue..Ehm... After that she telling us even after use success learn my magic and surpass them, you will become not human again, are you still continue. we said yes. She's said OK . then we all go out from her house, then she's cut her veins and dripping her blood to 2 transparent glass. she said if you still want continue frist drink my blood. then we drink her blood. She's ask us to kneel before her and call her Master Evangeline The Greatest Magician Of The 3 Realms. we do that all, then she said she will begin the training. Suddenly she's grab our head and said I will make u possessed by the Great Creature Of Darkness, Magia Erebea Beast Monster within you body, if you can control it, you can have that power of Great Creature Of Darkness, Magia Erebea Beast Monster, but if you failed!"nyahahaha everyone look scared, i will stop and ask again.

"Hey everyone do you still want to continue?"i am teasing them laughing in my heart. nyahahahaha.

"Of Course we will Nanoha, Hurry up tell the story"Hayate so curious and sweating.

"Yeah Hurry tell the rest story!"Everyone sweating nyahahahaha.

"Ok.. then you can have that power of Great Creature Of Darkness, Magia Erebea Beast Monster, but if you failed you will DIE or atmost you will living with that monster she said that a black purple scary circle magic appear and brusting black magic and spinning wihile her hand balsting dark thunder to everyone. then our mind Unconscious but our body become that Great Creature Of Darkness, Magia Erebea Beast Monster. Our become black more big, growing tail, growing horn,growing wings, growing fang ,growing claw and our eyes beacome that beast eyes. While our mind Unconscious , our real body who has transform going berserk. we can't control it , and it's so powerfull we can tell it by what that Great Creature Of Darkness, Magia Erebea Beast Monster magic power,power and speed. tehn after 17 days we can Control it perfetly, and even become human again but still need transform to that Great Creature Of Darkness, Magia Erebea Beast Monster to use that the girl who has become our monster said. there will be stage 2 for your training after this you will get power surpasses that Creature Of Darkness, Magia Erebea Beast Monster and you will not transform to that beast again to use the really happy and said yes we will continue..Then she's said the begin now training, suddenly she di that to us."nyahahahahah they really scary hohohoho they are sweating alot nyahahahahaha.

"EHM...Everyone do you wanna still hear the stories"hohoho i act i am scared but i am laughing in my heart nyahahahaha.

"Yes Nanoha hurry up tell us"They Nodded and dcared hihihihi. but it's really happen Eva-chan pull our hearts out and crush it by her hand then we berserk our heart switched by Magia Erebea Beast Monster Heart.

"Ok if you our master Evangeline do that to us, she Thrusting her hand to our hearts, and pulled it out and then she's crushing our Heart in front of our very eyes. We going berserk, she said BOTH OF YOU NOT NEED THIS WEAK HUMAN HEART, WHAT YOU NEED ARE HEART OF GREAT CREATURE OF DARKNESS, MAGIA EREBEA BEAST MONSTER.. while we berserk and transform to that Great Creature Of Darkness, Magia Erebea Beast Monster our heart switched by Heart Of Great Creature Of Darkness, Magia Erebea Beast Monster. and once more we can't control our body our mind fallen to deep darkness. 7 days has already pass we still rampage and berserk. our mind in deep darkness so hopeless 3/4 our mind body had devour by darkness still 1/4 not devour yet, if all our mind body is completely dark it's mean WE DIE or at less WE BECOME GREAT CREATURE OF DARKNESS, MAGIA EREBEA BEAST MONSTER. But suddenly i hear Yuuno-kun voice he said i love you i will never leave me alone, so be strong and overcome the darkness in your heart and KEEP MOVING FORWARD. then my mind naked body become white pure and stand up look at Yuuno-kun. then my mind naked body kissed him so hot using my lips and tongue our saliva mixed then she grab my mind naked body breast squeezing it make me moan and we parting our kiss, the all of you voice come to and say something important to me and make me shining brightly. and WE REBORN from Great Creature Of Darkness, Magia Erebea Beast Monster body, the body cracking like egg and Our real body come out naked.

Then Our Master Evangeline Congratulate us she said Congratulation to bot of you you has reborn with power surpasses the Great Creature Of Darkness, Magia Erebea Beast Monster, you has become Transcendence Being, You are not human again, You are same like me A Monster, a Transcendence Being and your speed your power and your magical power very far different dimension than the Great Creature Of Darkness, Magia Erebea Beast Monster. Then our Master Evangeline gave us a title and said your Master Master Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms will give you a title 'Nanoha The Thousand Master Magician Of Demon White' Here's i give you a Platinum Cross wear it in your neck. And now Yuuno Scrya i will give you a title 'Yuuno The Thousand Master Magician Of Demon Chain' Here's i give You Diamond Cross wear it in your neck. with this You have cleared and mastered you master Darkness magic path and your master weaing Black Diamond Cross in my neck, it's the symbol we are not human we are Transcendence Being or should i say WE ARE A MONSTER!."Everyone so scared really scared and suddenly i hear someone shouting kyaaa! nyahahahahaha!

"KYAAAAAAA!"it's Fate she's really shy an scaredy cat since long time ago nyahahaha she's scared until shout kyaaa!oh poor fate Nyahahaha!.

"So you Nanoha and Yuuno not a human both of you a monster, that's must be a lie , YES YOU LIE NANOHA!, YOU CAN'T LIE TO FATE TESTAROSA HARLAOWN"she's panickes Fate stress out she's snap out nyahahahaha.

"Don't worry Fate i will not eat you NYAHAHAHAHA, here look Fate what i wearing in my Neck it's A DIAMOND CROSS FATE"nyahahahahaha fate i make you scared your face really cute when you scared nyahahahaa i love you fate there no way i eat you.

"NONO NOO NOOOO! THAT MUST BE YOU BUY IN SOMEPLACE! YEAH YOU MUST BE BUY IT NANOHA! YOU ARE A HUMAN, MY NANOHA YOU ARE LIE YOU ARE NOT A MONSTER"nyahahahaha so funny teasing fate she's so scared really scared, will show you something fate will make you screaming more nyahahahahaha.

"Sighhh! Fate i will show you.. let's see.. Fate can you change to zamber from and attack me, please Fate or else you will not satisfied right Fate"i act like i hopeless, scaredy cat Fate really cute.

"Bardiche get set!"Fate Command it,"Yes sir, Get Set"Bardiche reply,a yellow shine shining brigtly and fate transform to her black barrier jacket with a black nice with her red belt and pink min skirt, "Bardiche activate Zanber form" Fate said again. "Yes Sir, Zanber Form" Bardiche intoned and transfrom to big yellow sword magic.

"NANOHA YOU ARE HUMAN HIAAAAAA!" Fate Shouting so load so scary nyahahahahahaha

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! JUST KIDDING FATE look i parry it with 2 finger nyahahahaha" oh Fate so cute i like teasing you nyahahaha.

"No No NOOOOO! YOU MUST HUMAN YOU ARE NOT A MONSTER NANOHA"nyahahaha she so desperate she's sweating a lot Fate so cute.

"Try to pull out from my 2 finger Fate, i will not use my full power to grip it" c'mon fate pull out with your strength nyahahahahaha !.

"EKKKHHHHH! HIAAAAA! IAAAAAA!" Fate you will gro old if you always making that face nixixixixixi!.

"Hoammmmm... fate are you done yet?i am ackting hoaming feel boring nyahahaha.

"Not Yet no no no Why I CAN'T PULL IT DAMN! IT IAAA! WHY U ARE A HUMAN NANOHA, YOU ARE A HUMAN, THERE'S NO WAY YOU ARE A MONSTER NO DAMN IT NOO YOU LIEE YOU JUST HUMANN YES YOU LIEEE YOU ARE A HUMAANNN! ok she's really frightening, and make scary nyahahahahai will end it fate.

"HUH... NANOHA!" i pull out your zamber form bardiche fate nixixixixi and then look this Fate!

"AAKKHHHH AAAKKKHHHHH FATE GOOD BYE...I AM NOT HUMAN ... I AMM ...KUAAAKKKK." i am trusting it to my heart and iam playing dead. everyone so shocks look me die by fate zamber form bardiche.

"KYAAAAAA! NANOHAAA" everyone SCREAMING! tehehehe

'NANOHAAAA WHY YOU WHY YOU KILL YOUR SLEFFF KYAAAA!" everyone SCREAMING! NYAHAHAHAHAHA

"JUST KIDDING EVERYONE NYAHAHAHAHAHA, ok enough with the joke let's hurry up heal your wound my friend" my wounf has regen after fate pulling out her zamber form bardiche from my cest.

"Nanoha you still alive, nanoha don't scare us like that, i am really feel lost you and my mind blank what will i do if i loss you, i can't life without Nanoha" fate and everyone is crying and scared.

"DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT NANOHA" everyone so angry, i think i over bit with my joked nyahahahahaha

"Ok, but do you believe me i am a MONSTER! and accept me as a MONSTER! become your friends? don't worry i will not eat you my friends" i winked to all of them, really funny teasing them Nyahahaha

"Ok. we believe you a monster Nanoha and we accept you as a monster become my friend" they said it make me really happy, but i need a proof and don't want they half hearted accept me as a monster become their friends. nyahahahah

"Ok .. i get it you all accept me, but i need a proof i and don't want all of you half hearted accept me as a monster become your friends, So Look deeply glare at my BLOODY RED EYES BEAST FOR 5 SECOND IF YOU ARE STILL LOOKING AT MY EYES AFTER 5 SECOND IT'S MEAN YOU ACCEPT ME, IF NOT IT'S MEAN JUST HALF HEARTED ACCEPT ME! i am using my vampire eyes and my symbol of Regis Knight glowing pink brightly.

"1..2..3..4..5..ok all of you really accept me i am really happy and thanks a lot for accept me who become a monster be your friend, thanks a lot Fate, Hayate, Signum,Subaru, Teana, Zafira,Vita, i am really like you all,i am really love you all, hic, i am sorry for scaring you back then, i am so sorry , i ..hic...i ..i am sorry has become a monster. and i am really sorry make you crying and creaming looking me pretending die in front of you.. i.. am.. hic ...i am really happy have friend like you all."i am crying so hard my tears flowing like river. Mina arigato! everyone thanks a lot,

"It's ok Nanoha, i said before i will not leave you i will always beside you and i can't leave without you Nanoha, so don't cry anymore"fate hug me and remove my tears.

"Fate your words so beautifull, Thanks again fate , look i am not crying anymore"i am hug Fate back.

"Your Red Eyes is so Beautifull Nanoha more beautifull than my red eyes, so we now have same red eyes colour Nanoha ihihihihi"Fate smiled now. and hug me, then staring at my Blood Red Vampire Eyes, she's staring it with smile.

"I am so happy at this moment Fate, You like my eyes and say it beautifull"i am staring at Fate red eyes and smiled back.

"And this is my thanks to you cause say it beautifull"i am kissing Fate gently

"Mmm..mmmnnn"Fate accept me kiss and kiss me back.

"EHEMMMMNN... can you do that in your house Fate Testarossa harlaown and Takamichi Nanoha"Hayate got pissed. end we ended our kiss.

"Ok.. let's go to Hospital to heal Your wound Everyone"i am trying to smile to everyone.

"Yeahh Let's heal our wound and rest in hospital, But Nanoha are you really alraight, that zamber form bardiche stabbing your heart so deep"Vita still asked make me sighned.

"Vita-chan, You can check it by your self, look my blood all gone and my barier jacket has recovered" i showed it to Vita and smile.

"Then let's Teleport" Everyone and me Teleport to the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>CASANDRA POV<strong>

After Yuuno deafeated Void he's back to his home.

"Nii-sama..? are how is it, are you can beat Void Nii-sama?"i am asking shyly with low voice.

"Yeah i am cutting him to tiny pieces and use my magic then she's become a dust and Vanished"Nii-sama look tired, is he alraight, but cutting Void is it really can be done.

"How you can cutting Void nii-sama, He can make void armor and anything touch it will be destroyed, how you can do it Nii-sama?i asking him again curiously while we walked to the bed and he sit phanting in bed.

"Here look this is Eternal Pactio Card, in this card written Shinso mode, with this card i can use Shinso mode and use my Master Evangeline Grandfather technik Hougetsu Jigen-Tou the technik who can cut everything so with using my shinso blood power i use Hougetsu Jigen-Tou to cut Void, and i cut him Easily like cut a butter. so Casandra don't ! i think i use to much power of my shinso blood ah.. hah.. i feel so thirsty Casandra." Nii-sama phanting and tristy cause he used to much power of his Shinso blood, i have hear it, it's a pure blood Vampire, so Nii-sama is Pure Blood Vampire. he's thirsty, is Nii-sama need a blood? i hear Vampire drink blood.

"Nii-sama you thirsty, if Vampire thirsty she's drink blood, is Nii-sama need Blood?"i am asking nervously, i will give my blood Nii-sama if you need it.

"Yeah, i think this thirsty not thirsty for water but for thirsty, but in here i don't have blood bags, we must go to hospital Ukhh! Geah! i think this more worse now, my fang become long and thirsty by blood Casandra"Nii-sama in pain, i must hurry give my blood.

"Casandra what are you doing, why are you naked suddenly, eh... why are you on top of me..Casandra?"Nii-sama stil don't know if he can suck my blood, but i don't know to how to give my blood. and looking me in top of him Nii-sama got confused.

"Nii-sama you can Suck my blood , but Casandra don't know the place you can suck the blood , so pliss suck everywhere you like, Casandra will happy can help You Nii-sama, Casandra really like you,Casandra really love you and Casandra don't want Nii-sama suffering like this, so please accept Casandra blood Nii-sama."i am so desperate looking Nii-sama suffering.

"Ok..Casandra, Now Nii-sama will suck it" nii-sama agreeing, it's make me happy Nii-sama.

" Iaah! uahhhh ... aaacchhhh.. eeemmm AchhH!" Nii-sama Thrusting his fang in my left big breast and his mouth devour my nipple make me moaning a little,he's squeezing my left big breast by his hand slowly, suking my blood with his fang slowly while sucking and licking my nipple , Nii-sama Suck my blood genltly, he's squeezing my left big breast with roughly now while he sucking my nipple roughly and his saliva wetting my breast and my nipple, some of them dripping out wetting down my breast..

"Nii-sama you make Casandra aroused,AKHH!, can you pleasing Casandra pussy Nii-sama. Ahh!"i am moaning while asking nii-sama.

"If that you want, i can do it for sorry sucking your blood Casandra"Nii-sama ended sucking my left big breast, and say he will please me.

"Akh! mn...Ahnnn...emmmm...uahhhh.. ACHH! Nii-sama Thrusting his fang in my right big breast and his mouth devour my nipple make me moaning a little,he's squeezing my right big breast by his hand gently,then Nii-sama use 3 finger thrusting deep in my red pussyroughly suking my blood with his fang slowly while sucking and licking my nipple, then Nii-sama use 3 finger moving it more push it more scratching my red pussy rubbing it to every direction, Nii-sama Suck my blood genltly, he's squeezing my right breast with roughly now while he sucking my nipple roughly and his saliva wetting my breast and my nipple, some of them dripping out wetting down my breast..and he use 4 finger wildly inside My pussy so rough and so fast trusting out and in my red pussy,rubbing it againt my red wall pussy rougly trusting and rubbing more fast and very rough to every direction make her pussy scratching and scratching wildly then my red pussy tightened againt 4 finger Nii-sama and very tight very tightened and then i am making a hot and soft moaning "Aacckhhhhnnnnnn..." Nii-sama still sucking my right breast and my nipple wildly and squeezing it so rough while sucking my blood gently and after my moaning ended Nii-sama mouth and fang leaving my big breast.

"Casandra, Nii-sama just Drink your blood about 1/3 of glass water, Casandra wiil be fine and will not become Vampire,The rest blood, Nii-sama will drink from Lucia,Xadia,Gehen and Lilith. Cause Nii-sama still thirsty"Nii-sama smilling to me, Casandra so happy, now just drink it from other Nii-sama.

* * *

><p><strong>LUCIA POV<strong>

"ACHH!, Lucia feel someone bite Lucia pussy, AKHH!"i Lucia pussy in pain

"Nii-sama is drinking your blood Lucia, She's become Vampire and using her Shinso mode to kill Void"She's like Casandra telling the truth, but why Nii-san drink from, there?

"AKHHH, Nii-san why you drinking from my pussy, ahhhh,ACHH!"Nii-sama he drink my blood and sucking lucia pussy and his using 3 finger roughly pushing and thrusting Lucia pussy, "Nii-san AKHHH , UAHHH, ACHHH, Your finger to much, Lucia pussy goiing Wild, Nii-san drinking Lucia Blood slowly while he sucking rougly Lucia Pussy and Her 4 finger widly rubbing,Thrusting Lucia wall pussy so wild very wild rubbing and thrusting everywhere"Achhhh. aahhhh, AKHHH, UAAAHHH, AAAHHHHH! NII-SAN! ACHHH! LUCIA CUMING NII-SAN! IIAACCKKHHH!"lucia pussy tightening so hard and brusting wet liquid to Nii-san Face.

"Yuuno Nii-san just want to give same love as loving Nanoha while Nii-san drink you blood Lucia, Nii-san just want to gift proof if Nii-san serious, Nii-san want, we all become family like in the past."he said that and kissed me, wow i am so happy, i am blushing red.

"Thanks Nii-san i love you to Nii-san i am happy we can be family again" i am smilling to Yuuno Nii-san. then hug him tighly and kissed him back

"I love you to Lucia, we will become 1 again, and don't worry You will not become Vampire Nii-san just drink 1/3 of glass water, Nii-san need more blood , nii-san will take from the other from Xadia,Lilith and Gehena now"Nii-san smilling to me. and kiss me after say he love me, i am blushed red.

"Wait Nii-san are you will Sucking her blood from her pussy again?"Lucia am asking curiously.

"No, i am sucking from Lucia pussy, because Nii-san want to make a fang mark in different body, so you not jealous have same fang mark"Nii-san so care about a tiny thing like that ahahhaha.

"Ok i.. know"Lucia nodded an smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>LILITH POV<strong>

"Accchhhhh...eemmmn... aaahhhh... haahhhh huahhh" i feel someone sucking my right neck., and now i am feeling someone undress me.

"KKIIIACHHHHH!" it's hurt i defenetly feeling someone thrusting 2 sharp ting to lilith right big breast"

"Lilith-chan Nii-sama is giving his love to you same as he love Nanoha cause he want us become family again and Nii-sama now drinking your blood from your breast , beacuse Nii-sama has become vampire and after he using shinso mode to kill void, now he's so tristy and sucking some of our blood"cansdra smile to me.

"AKHHH.. UACKKK! are you telling the truth Casandra.. EMMMNNN.. ACHHH ..UAAHHHHH.. Nii-sama you are so rough, i feel my right breast going to explode. AKHHHHH!"

"Why i am Lie, Look at my breast i have 4 fang mark" i can see it, she's telling the right.

"Yeah, I believe ACHH KAHHHHH, UAHHH, IAAHHH, ACHHHH! IAAA, ACCCCCKKKKHHHHHHH!it you eating my ! but fell so godd AKh ahh ehmnnn emmnn.. u ahhhh acKHHHHHH!"she's so hard sucked my breast, Nii-sama i feel my breast so in pain, but i like it to cause it's the pain feels so good.

"Huh.. i am done Lilith Thanks for your Blood and dont worry you will not become Vampire just because i am drinking you blood 1/3 glass of water"-hah, ah Nii-sama has done i am feels my down there so wet cause of you Nii-sama, my body loving it you doing to me.

"Don't worry Nii-sama i am really Happy right now, even if i become Vampire i don't mind." hah.. hah i am phanting with joy.

"Eh Nii-san i just remember your body Nii-san, Why your body srunk and become young"i am asked curiously.

" It's Because Xadia and Casandram You can ask them, they will explain it"Nii-san sweat drop

"Lilith i just wanna say i am love you to i want to give the same as i love Nanoha love to all of you" Nii-sama smilling to me. and suddenly he kissed me and hug me tightly

"I am loving You to Nii-sama"i am smilling back" and kissed him back

"So who's next you will suck her blood"i am asking curiously

"It's just two more Gehena and Xadia, ok i will drink Xadia bllod frist"Nii-sama replied and now he after Xadia, i hope Xadia wake up and look her blood and breast being sucked by Nii-sama ehehehehe.

"Ok... plis drink as much as you want Nii-sama" i am giving my best smile to Nii-sama.

* * *

><p><strong>XADIA POV<strong>

"hmnnnnn...eennnnnn...emmmm..." i am feeling something being suked from my left neck

"aaachhhh. aaaaahhhhhh.. emmmmahhhhh" someone sucked my neck more stong who is it.

"Nii-san is suck your Blood Xadia and Nii-san has killed Void"Lucia staring at me.

"Huee...why Nii-san suck my blood is Nii-san vampire.. ACHH Nii-san You are so wild ACHHHH, but ilike it AXHHHH!"i am so happy Nii-san suck my blood.

"Yeah Nii-san is vampire and i used my shinso vampire power who can cut anything to cut Void, while he using void armor, and he got cutted to tiny pieces and amke his pieces to dust. but after that i must refill my power by blood, i need your blood more Xadia, please bear it a little more, this time i will sucked from you left breast."nii-san used serious face and Nii-san killed Void wow.

"Hueee... my breast Nii-san?"i am so surprised.

"Yes.. i want to make different fang mark in everyone body, i don't want someone have a same mark."Nii-san so weird but i dont care

"Hueee... i don't care about mark Nii-san, just suck it everywhere, i like it when you suck my blood it's feel so good Nii-san"i asmilling to him

"Before that i want to say i love you Xadia, i want to know i will give you love sma as i love Nanoha so we can become family like in the past."Nii-san say's he love me and suddenly he kissed me, wow i am like dreaming.

"I love You Xadia, now i will sucked your breast and drink you blood Xadia"Nii-san don't talk like that You make me more embarrased my face so red event my ear red to , aww so embarassed.

"AKHHH! ehhmmnnn... emmm.. there Nii-san feels Good suck more my blood ACHHHHH! AHNNNNN! IAAHH! Uahhhh! YEAHHH! ah.. ah. achhh AHHHHHHHH! wow so strong sucking make me wet down there Nii-san" i am feeling floating in the air cause Nii-san suck me breast so strong..

"I am done Xadia you will be fine you will still human cause i just drink your blood 1/3 glass of water."Nii-san i dont mind you suck more blood. i am even want to become Vampire cause i want life immortal and eternity like you Nii-san.

"Now i will drinking blood from Gehena its the last."Nii-san so young hue... why now i known it Nii-san srink and young.

"Wait Nii-san why you become Young Nii-san?i am asked Curiously.

"I become young because i am sucked in unstable time and space black hole, adter i sucked my body srinking become 16 years old"Nii-san... how come. well i don't care i will love you what you are Nii-san.

"Nii-san you are so Cute, ok you can go to next targrt ihihihihi"i am huge him tightly and leaving my hug after 3 minute.

* * *

><p><strong>GEHENA POV<strong>

_Nii-sama Hurry sucked me i am ready from long time ago and i just pretend sleep to surprise you Nii-sama, and where you will suck need sama, i want you suck me breast. ehehehehehe, i am suck a bad girl._

_Nii-sama undress me it's mean Nii-sama will suck blood from my breast."achhh... ahhhh feels good nii-sama, akhhhh iahhhh, aw you more rough aCHHHH! so bold ni sama AHNNN! so strong you suck me IACHHHHHHHH! wow what a wild suck IAAAAAHHHHHHHH! hah.. hahh i am feels so goo Nii-sama._

_Nii-sama still in my right beast"akhhhh he still sucking again aaahhhh emmmm... KIAAHHHHHHH! Nii-sama is bitting my Nipple so good it feels so good Nii-sama"_

_Nii-sama? hello...? why he's not move... Nii-sama? i will try to look._

"What Happen to Nii-sama why he suddenly stop sucking my stop sucking my breast?i am asking curiously.

"Hey Gehena You woke up, Nii-sama suddenly unconscious i think he really over do it and his brain snapped cause to much blood he drink. Just because He want us to feel love same as he love Nanoha he overdoing it and unconscious. we need to late Nii-sama sleeping Peacefully, to accept our blood. cause he has suck blood with A blood type, B blood type, AB blood type, O blood type, Gehena your blood is the worst cause u to much drink alcohol your drink is the big cause Nii-san unconscious with look like someone drunk, here take a look!"what Nii-san unconscious cause that.

"Opsss you are right that face is abselutely like someone drink alcohol, I am sorry Nii-san, I am really Sorry, right now and right hear Gehena Swear and vow to Nii-san Gehena will not drink Alcohol again!i am promise!"i am feel so bad for Nii-san, Ilove you Nii-san i hope you well soon.

"And here a kiss from Gehena for her Sorry " i kiss Nii-san in her lipss.

.

'

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

><p>Note: Now the stories Crossover and become Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Trouble X Mahou Sensei Evangeline hahahaha just kidding guys.. <strong>:<strong>D

I hope the readers enjoy this story ^ ^v

and thanks for reading . ^ . ^


	10. Chapter 10 I CALLED MY SELF THE EMPEROR

**Author's Note:**

This story is going to have Yuuno X Nanoha in it, fristly i need to apologize if the reader hate Yuuno X Nanoha, this fanfiction is mainly focused on Yuuno and in the future will be cross over with other story it has ever heard or read and see..

the story has Crossover with Mahou Sensei Negima

* * *

><p><strong>Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Trouble<strong>

**Chapter 10**

**I CALLED MY SELF THE EMPEROR**

**YUUNO POV**

After that many things happen to me, Now i life Happily with 5 my younger sister, 5 of them has free from law, Nanoha and i has talked to Hayate to forgive them and to make them work for the TSAB and Hayate ask me to become Second Captain Yuuno Scrya, I have responsibility charge for training them and dicipline them but of course i am still the head of Infinity Library, i accept that all and must cause i want th 6 of us become family again like in the past. And now it's morning my Sister wake up me with Kiss, some of them smilling to me and say Good Morning Nii-san and Good Morning Nii-sama "The Breakfast is ready and the hot water is already to, what will you choose the frist Nii-sama, Ofuro, Breakfast or My Body" Oh My God... the really make me embarrassed, my face so red and my ears to. then i answer "I will Take a Bath then a break fast" Then They all suddenly Undress push me to bathroom and Undress me, They undress Their Self to and Said "Nii-sama i will wash Your body can i?" They make a puppy eyes, i am sighned i can't denied "Ok, You can, but why Na..Naked"i asked with embarrassed face even i know what will they answer.

"Becuase we love Nii-sama, we are brother and sister it's ok Nii-sama a brother look at naked her sister body is not a crime and i don't mind if you stare to it ehehehe"they all really happy it canned be helped the i am entering the bathroom and i begin attaked by my 5 sister."Nii-sama how it's is Being washed by yout Sister"them they teasing me even tough the know the answer."Yeah it's feels Good, but why using your big breast to wash my back Lucia, then Casandra why you wash my dick until getting so hard like that using your big breast, umm... Xadia and Gehena why you use your breast to wash my right and left shoulder and using your pussy to wash my finger,Lastly why Lilith you Wasing my face using your big breast, ehehehe can you tell me the reason"i am sweat drop and talked to my self, Oiiii stopp that girls washp properly you make your brother horny you know. " Wat are you talking about Nii-sama, It's skinship it's a normal do betwen famili rightt.."they are smilling with they stupind answer."girlss, can you cut it out now i am at my limit it will going to brust now... ekhhhh.. to late..eghh.."i am cuming i can't resist they make my dick brusting out my semen to Casandra mouth and she drink it"Ehmmmnnnn.. Nii-sama your semen Casandra drink them all Nii-sama, you brusting so much semen casandra so happy. Nii-sama Thanks for the breakfast it's so yummy and delicious"she's smilling with semen her face and lips."What do you mean breakfast, Casandra"i am sweat drop."After I, there will be Lucia, Xadia ,Gehena and Lilith will make your semen brusting wildly from your Dick and drink it, Look Nii-sama Big Dick still hard and beating so fast, now your turn Lucia, here"whatt! they will dry me out, help me Nanoha!"WHATTT! NUUU! HELP ME NANOHA I AM BEING DRAINED BY MY SISTER! GWAHHH!" they all attacked me i can't hurt them sigh i will accept my punishment. after that 1 by 1 make me cum and brusting many semen to their mouth to their pussy, they even not letting me rest until the last turn Lilith, God Save me pliss.

after they done, i am enjoying m bath alone"akh so refresh and so peace. them my sister so wild they make me horny and aroused. they make me cum 5 time i am losing i billion sperm cell but it's feels so good i must thank them at least they has pleased me and i need eat 3x times my portion to replace my power and stamina and to product more i am done with bathing now, i come out using my ussualy green clothing and green pants.

"Nii-sama here your breakfast i make it so many for Nii-sama we will eat it to gether"they all smillingso bright, i am so happy girls you can make that smile.

"Here Nii-sama say ahhhh, how is it?,it is good?"they asked,

"Yeah it's feels so good my sister"i am replied with smile.

"We are happy Nii-sama like it, and you must eat so much to produce your semen, we feel bad to make you come so much, and draining your semen and vitality Nii-sama, so please forgive us, and eat as much as possible, cause we don't want Nii-sama suffer again, we want Nii-sama here Nii-sama, we used our mouth say ahhh Nii-sama"they happy and feel sorry,

"What ever girls, i will do anything to make our family together, i am so happy can do something to you all my sister, so i don't mind you do like that, cause i has said before i will give you my love the same love as i love Nanoha until the dead do us a Nanoha is still my frist Love and someday we will be married, so i hope you all can accept Nanoha as my bride someday okay, Can you do that for Nii-sama?"i explain everyting with smile and asked them seriously while still eating

"Yes Of course Nii-sama we will accept Nanoha become our One-san someday and accept her become Nii-sama bride, we promise it Nii-sama it's pinky white promise, we will swallow thousan needles if we lie. but Nii-sama must keep your word okay, Nii-sama must love us like Nii-sama love that woman."they are understand and nodded, iam so happy, iam eating more my breakfast.

"Okay..uall get my word, and now i need eat much, after that i must go to the office i have a ceremony or something then after that i must go to Infinity Library to make documentation, about forbidden magic, Darkness path magic, Light path magic, Vampire and Regis Knight. If You want to play or see it, you can go to Infinity Library, but you can't go to office in there has meeting and ceremony."i am smiled to them while i still eat my breakfast.

"Yeah we understand. here more, ahhhh" They nodded, that's good and i am eating with happy face.

"it's so good and delicious, you all can be a good wife"i am smilling to them while still eating this delicious food.

"... good wife? ... Yeah. we can ..be ...a good Wife... Someday." There's a Silence 3 second after i said you all can be a good wife, after that my sisters cheek blusing so bright red and her ears to i can imagine a smoke created above her head, then they said it nerveously and embarrassed they can be a good wife someday. what's is it mean... hmm.. i thinking hard while eating.. huh... i fon't get the answer .. so just forget it.

"Uahhhh.. i am so full, now let's drink some water, glup glup glup glup glup glup glup glup glup Buahhh i am so stuffed. now i must go to work"i am smilling to all of them. but i saw they so silent what gotten to my sisters. they all blusing and shily.

"Ok i go now!" i am smilling my face tothem again. now they move.

"Nii-sama wait you forgot something, here your morning kiss to, it's a kiss charm for your work go smoothly and coming home safely."they all now smilling , iam happy my sisters back normal again. then they give me a long kiss 1 by 1.

"Ok, that's the last kiss and hot one, now i can go with confidence, thank you my sisters i love you all, cyaaa."i am smilling and waving my hand to all my sister and they waving back then i am open the door and closed it looking the bright sky with the sunrise morning, i feel th warm light through my body it's feel nice make me said "What a beautifull morning."

Then i walking a bit and use my Eternal Pactio Card to say good morning to my Master Evangeline.

"Hallo..! Evangeline.."i try ceck it's connect to her or not, i hope it connect.

"Yes it's me Young boy, what a wind make you call me?"oh it's Evangeline Voice.i am so happy.

" i am just want to say good morning, in here 7,00 morning, and i want to say thank you very much, all the problem has done now and i get back my 5 's all that's to you Evangeline."i am so happy can talking to Master.

"Hiahahahaha of course you will easy to handle all of them, what do youthing you are Yuuno you are Yuuno Scrya The Regis Knight and Royal Servant of Your Mater Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire hiahahahaha! Ehheemmmm, so where's all your sisters now?"Evangeline asked with her Grand Declaration,hahahaha that's meke her so Evangeline.

"They live with me and i now become Second Captain to train my sister become TSAB member and to discipline them. And i am calling you i want to apologize to, Becasue i have used Eternal Pactio Card to use Shinso mode and use your Grandfather technik Hougetsu Jigen-Tou kill Void my brother who behind all this scene and used my 5 sister, i used it because Void used void magic armor and with that armor anything touch her void magic armor will destroyed, i have try all my magic it's not work all has been destroyed, so i remember that Hougetsu Jigen-Tou can cut anything, so i use them and it's work i can cut that void magic armor so easily even it's cut my brother to pieces then i destroy thar pieces of her body to dust"i said nervously, and gluping.

"Wow you are really a monster now Hiahahahahaha, don't worry and don't feel sorry. i know that card will be used some day cause you mentioned Void magic user, i know what kind that magic and i am so happy you alright Young have make your Master Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire so pround of you Yuuno Scrya hiahahahaha! and Yuuno i am love, muach! ihihihihi that a long kiss from me. and i have something to do now young boy, i will ended this call.. Cyaa..."Evangeline has ended our conversation, i am happy she's not mad.

"Well i need to go to office fast now. Nanoha and the other must be waiting me. Warp!"i used my teleport magic and a green circle magic appear under my foot glowing grren and spinning, and my body begin teleported with a bright geen light shine, shining brightly and the circle spinning so fast. then my body vanised andteleported. in second with green magic feather brusting out from the circle, then the feasther disappear 1 by 1.

* * *

><p><strong>YUUNO POV<strong>

"Yuuno-kun, hurry up com here and transform to your barier jacket."Nanoha smiled and draging me to back theater, i hear Hayate voice, she's give a speech.

"Celestial Heart. Set Up!"i am command it

"Badum"our magic core connected

"Stand by Up!"green shine shining brigtly blinding nanoha eyes in a second a Yuuno cloth transform to cool barier jacket. A green barier jacket with ren line in some place,with 10 long red cloth with green line and tiny green cristal spreading to his back from a center. A golden cros in center with emerald in the center of it and a chain sticking from the center to the a green phants with a red string sticking rolling in his hand and leg. And black big bracellet in both Yuuno wrist with red line and big Green oval gem in the green round gem appear in back his palm with golden line and yunno palm to finger closed with black armor a big red belt with green line and tiny green cristal,from Yuuno hip crossing little down from his belly with green rhombus emerald in the crossing center the black skin shoes with green oval gem in the center and black metal in front, back and above shoes with chain sticking on the left and side shoes.

"Good you look so cool and me to need t ochange to my barier jacket"Nanoha smiled and she begin change.

"Raising Heart. Set Up!"Nanoha command it.

"Stand by Up!"Raising Heart reply while Nanoha kissing it, the pink shine shining brigtly and Nanoha transform to her white barrier jacket with blue bright line just in second.

"We just wait in here Until Hayate call us Yuuno-kun"she's winked and smiled to me.

"Okay..Nanoha.."i am smiled back.

"Now Let's we call Captain of Division 6 Nanoha Takamachi then next is, Second Captain of Division 6 and The Head of Infinity Library Yuuno Scrya please come to the stage" Hayate call we entering the stage i saw Fate, Signum, Vita, Zafira, Shamal, Arf, Subaru, Teana, Caro, Erio, Ginga Nakajima, Carim Gracia, Schach Nouera, and other essential people of Mobile Section 6 sitting in chair and clapping us.

"Yuuno and Nanoha hurry stand in here and face the spectator"Hayate whispering us to stand in there, so i am and Nanoha stand in there and facing the people. Then i saw Hayate opened tiny box, she's pick 2 medal or something and smile to us and com to us.

"Nanoha Takamachi, i am Lieutenant Colonel Hayate Yagami of Division 6 will Give you new Rank XXX Mage of Mobile Section 6 and then once more time will give you TheTitle Nanoha The Thousand Master Magician Of Demon White who has given by your true Master Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms, with this Diamond Badge Everyone in Mobile Section 6 has accept you become Rank XXX Mage of Mobile Section 6 and be pround of your self, from now on everyone will depend on you and work together with you." Hayate smiled and placed the Badge in Nanoha right Chest, then Hayate give salute to Nanoha and Nanoha give salute back her and then Hayate move to me and smiled to me while everyone clapping their hand to us

"Yuuno Scrya, i am Lieutenant Colonel Hayate Yagami of Division 6 will Give you new Rank XXX Mage of Mobile Section 6 and then once more time will give you TheTitle YuunoThe Thousand Master Magician Of Demon Chain who has given by your true Master Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms, with this Diamond Badge Everyone in Mobile Section 6 has accept you become Rank XXX Mage of Mobile Section 6 and be pround of your self, from now on everyone will depend on you and work together with you."Hayate smiled and placed the Badge in my right chest, then Hayate give salute to my and i am give salute back her while everyone clapping their hand to us

"Nanoha Takamachi and Yuuno Scrya the Mobile Section 6 has make a decision, Because good many things both of you have done to us, to proof your Loyalty and recently Both of you have saved Midchilda from the teror of 7 forbidden magic user, who no one of us are matched to them, as all your effort we all agreed to placed and used any Limiter and even if we do Both of you can easily destroy it, so it's useless. Nanoha Takamachi and Yuuno Scrya, more Great Power means more Great Responsibility we hope you take that words and placed deeply in your i am Lieutenant Colonel Hayate Yagami of Division 6 and the rest of all in here want to said CONGRATULATION!"Hayate give us word crongatulation and shake our hand and give us a gentle hug while the rest of them stand up, clapping their hand and look at us proudly.

"Then Nanoha Takamachi and Yuuno Scrya shall give some speech"hayate push us and smiled. then both of us five some speech, after that 1 by 1 shake a hand with us, Hayate and the other opened the big bootle bir and brusting the foam an the beer to front, everyone smile and laughing, then the ceremony ended in beautifull.

After that we walked and talked a bit, and i going to Infinity Library to finish my job.

"Nii-sama good day, i am here want to see your work, is it okay Nii-sama?"I am surprised it's Casandra, and she smilled to me happily and slowly approaching me.

"Of course you will be welcome Casandra, you are my sister after all" I smilled back to her.

"Wow Nii-sama with glasses so cute, ihihihihi"Casandra smilling to me and said i am cute with this glasses and make me blusedlight red.

"Oh thank you Casandra" I smiled back to her.

"What your write Nii-sama"Casandra asked curiously.

"Hmm. It's about Vampire they all have unique ability when they born like they can contol time like you casandra, they can control space like Xadia and many other. And i write about the Vampire blood and Vampire pure blood Shinso and Vampire Eyes power."i am explaint it to Casandra while i am continue writting.

"Hoooo... So what is Vampire Eyes power Nii-sama ?"Casandra asked more and curiously.

" I write in here after listening my Master Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire telling me the Vampire Eyes can hypnotic people and brainwashing people and when if we training hard and mastered Vampire eyes, we can dispel any magic trick, Like Hypnotise, Brainwashing, Time stop, Time Freeze, Time Down,Time up, Binding magic, Lock Magic, Sightseeing magic, Curse magic, Sealing Magic, and many other. You still remember right Casadra your magic Time didn't work to me when i used my Vampire eyes who make my symbol Regis Knight glowing green brightly!"i am trying my best explaint it to Casadra, while i am busy writting.

"Yes i still remember you are so cool back there Nii-sama, i am really like that red blooded beast eyes of yours Nii-sama. When i look at that eyes i feel my whole body being sucked inside there and wetting my whole body with fresh blood."Casadra explaint it with aroused face, i wonder what happened is it 1 more effect of Vampire eyes?

"Em.. Thank you Casandra i will write it to about your oponion when looking the Vampire Eyes, i think i still don't know much about the Vampire eyes power"I thank herand smilled.

"Wow.. that's so embarrassing Nii-sama, but if you like it, Casandra will like it to, so you can write it now ehehehehe. And you said to about Vampire blood and pure blood power, can you tell Casandra about that to?" Casadra really spirited asking me question with a beautifull smile in her face.

"Ok.. i will tell you, Normal Vampire Blood just can make you become a vampire who can live in night time, and if you get a shine from sun you will die become a dust, they will die to if their heart got stabbed and im second they become a dust and they can just have 1 ability of Thousand ability Vampire can Have. Shinoso blood or Pure Blood from The Royal Family Vampire can make you become vampire who can live in Night and Day freely it's called The High Daylight Walker, this Vampire will not die even you thrust,stab and destroyed their heart, They will die if their body all destroyed to dust, their blood all sucked and their soul stolen or Pure Blood Vampire can have and learn all ability Vampire have. to put it simply Pure Blood is high class Vampire, and normal blood is Low class Vampire of course the speed, power and magical power is very different. Normal Blood and Pure Blood Vampire can absorb the power of Fullmoon, they will become very strong if Fullmoon appear in darkness night. beside that the most interesting is Normal Blood Vampire they can live in eternity but they will grow old, but Pure Blood Vampire They can live eternity and they will stop growing old when they reach the mature age,maybe the mature age around 17-25 years old, cause i still don't know it yet, when is the matured once more very interesting ability when you become a Vampire who will make you jealous Casandra!, " i am winked to her.

"What's it Nii-sama, Casandra really want to know how can Casandra will be jealous by that ability Nii-sama?"Casandra really want to know it hihihihi.

"If you become a Vampire the opposite sex will be easily interesting in you, their heart will beat fast and they think they has fallen in Love to that man who is a Vampire, Especially the Pure Blood Vampire their scent sweet and their pheromone more strong and than normal vampire and the girls will more easy to fallen in Love with them" i am smilling and explain it to Casandra, well it's the real thing i don't want Casandra someday burn in jealousy then once more will make our family bond will crumble to pieces.

"Wh..What is it really true Nii-sama, Yes it is really true, can you cek your heart beat Casandra while i touch your hand?"i am smiling to her and trying to prove it.

"My Heart beating 2x times than normal Nii-sama, but how and why? you just touch me!"The shyly Casandra so confused.

"Like i said Pure Blood Vampire have a sweet scent and their pheromone really strong, pheromone is chemical signals in the air who can't be detect by smell just can be feeling VMO in your nose or olfactory senses. this pheromone or chemical signals is produced by specialized cell in skin that is concentrated in the arm. After this feromon has been feeling by VMO in you nose, the nose will send the feeling to part of the brain called the hypothalamus, This is where the hormonal changes that result in behavioral and physiological responses by strong pheromone, and the result is like you will beating so fast than normal your, act embarrased when you near him or and can act more aggressive when you near him, if she's female her hormon estrogen will react with the Pheromone and you will feel aroused or horny."i am explaint with serious face.

"Wha..what, so there will be a lot of girl will easily fallen in love with you Nii-san, so it's you mean by i am jealous?"Casandra she's understand now.

"So if that time come you must protect Nii-san cause Nii-san love you and love other sister nii-san have lastly Nii-san love Nanoha to. And if that time come you don't be jealous ok and try protect Nii-san with all your might. You don't want to lose Nii-san Don't you Casadra?i am smilling to her.

"Yes Nii-san i don't want to lose you, i will not be jealous and Casandra will protect Nii-san with all Casadra have, Cause Casadra really love Nii-san from the bottom of Casadra heart."Casadra so cute when she's say it with her smile.

"Thank you Casandra I Love you"i smilling back to her then hug her and kissed her lips

"Emmnnnnn ... ennnnn .. emmmm ...uaaahhh, i Love you to Nii-san" After our lips leaving Casadra said i love you and hug me tight then kissed me back. "Emmm .emmm. emnnn .. nemmm.. emnn ahhhh emmmnnn acchhh, thanks Nii-san for your kiss tehehehehe" our lips leaving and eneded our hot kiss than she's smilling to me.

"mnn.. Nii-san can i ask 1 more question"Casandra still have question.

"What is it Casandra?"i am replied.

"Emm.. What is the symbol of Regis Knight in Nii-san forehead?"she's asking curiously.

"That symbol will appear if Nii-san use Vampire Eye and that symbol is the symbol of sacred and curse Contract between me and my Master Evangeline, with this Regis knight cursed and sacred power Nii-san will life until the end of the world and until my Master Evangeline die, Even Nii-san become a dust in a few second will revive again. Even if Nii-san Blood Draining until the last drip of blood, Nii-san will still alive and Nii-san soul can't be stolen or sealed, just Nii-san master can do that. so this curse will forever and eternal bounding us with chain a Master and her Royal Servant the Regis Knight."i a smilling to her

"Wow..ohh my god.. Nii-san you are can't die, so what if..what if i die nii-san, i don't want to die, i don't want it Nii-san, just imagine it Casandra really can't take that Casandra heart really hurt to imagine it Nii-san, Casandra want forever with Nii-san, Casadra want forever loving Nii-san, Casadra want forever stay beside Nii-san hic.. Casandra..Casandra want .. hic.. Casadra want Nii-san make Casadra can forever with Nii-san, Can i Nii-san ..uaaa.?Casadra she's crying like a baby, i fon't want look her cry, i want to look her happy his smile is the best from all my sister.

"Don't worry Casandra, someday but not soon Nii-san will give you what you want, so don't cry again Casandra Tears is not fit you, i want you ti smile, your smile is the best from all Nii-san sisters Casandra"i am hug him gently. and slowly remove her tears.

"Thank you Nii-san i will the day Nii-san will make Casandra can be forever with Nii-san eheheheh, now Casandra can smile Nii-san"she's smilling so bright.

"Yeah i love your smile, hear a kiss give for smile to Nii-san"i am kissing her

"Uhmmnn... ehmmn uaahh, Than You Nii-san i love you , here kiss gift for Nii-san cause Loving me"she's kissing me back.

"emnnn..ummmm. ennnmmm. ahhhh, Nii-san how's that Casandra kiss, you like it?"she's smilling

"Yeah Nii-san really like it Casandra"I am smilling back to her.

"Thank you Nii-san mn... Nii-san Casandra will go home now, bye bye Nii-san"Casadra so shyly ask to go home just so like her, since kid Casadra is so shy. and now she still the waving her hand to me.

"Bye bye Casandra, and becarefull in way home!"i am waving her back, then she's gone, leaving me alone with my job, ihihihi i feel a little lonely.

* * *

><p><strong>NANOHA POV<strong>

"Ne.. Hayate what's the meaning of Rank XXX Mage" I asked with smile.

"Oh XXX Mage is mean Triple Xtreme mage, and it's only you and Yuuno-kun who have it."she's a bit pissed, what happen to her.

"So why just us Hayate?"asked again .

"Errrr.. Because you are more powerfull than all mage in TSAB , you get it now Nanoha, dont ask that again okay!"she's pissed of and gritted het teeth is she still angry i played with hayate heart and other heart with played dead and life again yesterday, i dunno, just forget that.

"So...summary hmm.. so basicly... just Yuuno-kun and I is Extremely dangerous nyahahahaha"tehehehe i will make Hayate pissed out this time.

"Yeah, Yeah you are a monster so you are dangerous Nanoha"she's really pissed of now and call me Monster, even is iam Monster inside me is hurt hear that Hayate.

"Hayate why are you so angry, Nanoha just ask you with nice, are u really hate her"Fate is protecting me yay fate go fate go.

"Who hate Nanoha i never said that, so i am sorry my mouth not have brake"Hayate more pissed even say sorry when she gritted her teeth., what gotten to her i am really don't know.

"You say sorry but you really angry like that, at least say sorry with smile"Fate c'mon go fate go yay Fate protect me.

"I just say sorry, So what do you want fate, you wanna pick a fight with me"she's pissed of, Hayate pissed of IoI Hayate what's your problem. why you so pissed of.

"HEY! STOP IT YOU TWO! ARE YOU A KID PICK A FIGHT JUST CAUSE THAT!"Vita go Vita go, Vita now become the referee nyahahahaha.

"Ok i am sorry, i don't know why i just so pissed cause something i am really don't know what is it, i just feel someone saying nice word but in her heart is smilling evil to me"she's right fro mthe start i am smilling evil tough, nyahahahahha.

"What do you mean, Do you mean Nanoha just act Nice to us just act nice to you to, how can you say that we have been friend so long, just because nanoha change more powerfull, now you act like that to her:"Fate i love you, i am happy you protecting me Fate, go Fate go Fate yeahh! nyahahahahaha.

"What i just say i don't know and you hear me, i said i am sorry before, is that not enough, i will said it again i am sorry, you got it!" Wow hayate so pissed nyahahahaha,

"What why you say sorry with face want to hit someone you wana really pick a fight Hayate! so be it!" IoI they want to kill each other nyahahahahaha, go Fate, go Fate, Go Fate, nyahahahaha.

"SHUT UPPPP! CAN YOU TWO SUT UP! YOU TWO NOT A KID ANYMORE, Mistress if you can apologies with smile everything will return normal, it's just smile mistress you can do it"wow signum nice words maybe.

"Ok...huffff...hah... Nanoha i am sorry to call you a Monster, can you forgive my rudeness"she's really smile but her smile a bit weird, is it like she's forcing herself to smile.

"I know...Hay..huh" Heh Fate not approved it she's pulling my hand from handshake Hayate, i think Fate so mad to Hayate.

"Let's go home Nanoha.. it's no use she's not smile at all, it's hurting my heart, look you smile to her when she's treat you like that, she's faked her smile while in her heart she's hate it."Fate so angry to Hayate... owwww.. i know your heart hurt when your loved one called a monster by your best friend... you are so cute Fate.

"Hayate don't worry it.. cyaa.!"i give last smile to her before we go to we go home together.

* * *

><p><strong>HAYATE POV<strong>

"What's with her pissed me off"i am so pissed by Fate and so pissed by something i really don't know what is it, i just feeling someone mocking me with her nice words.

"Hey Hayate can you stop it that attitude of you, is it just not like you, what's gotten in to you"Vita asking me like that just like i am the only one who fault in here.

"What do you mean Vita"i am asking her, what is so not like me.

"Yeah it's just so not like you always been, i mean you always so pissed in your hear all this time, what's make your heart so pissed, is it cause Nanoha?

"What.. What do you mean Vita, i don't get you why i must pissed to Nanoha, and why must Nanoha" i am really don't get what is Vita tryin to say.

"I always see you pissed since that accident when Nanoha telling she's a monster, then she suddenly stopped Fate blade and fate can't pull it in the end she satabed her self playing dead then she's a life again and the wound has healed so fast. yeah after that, whenever you look at Nanoha and when Nanoha closing you, you are so different like..like what i really can't say it like you have other personality maybe, let's call it Dark Hayate, when you talk to us and other you are so nice, but when you talk to Nanoha that Dark Hayate come out, just like that, so the real problem is what make you like that? that's is the question here, if we don't have the answer, you will like that forever Hayate"Vita what are saying me, Different personalities. huh.. are you kidding with me.

"Yeah Vita is right.. i can feel it to mistress, what's make Dark Hayate come out whenever Nanoha talk lively and cheerfully with you Hayate?"signum you to ask me like that, i don't know and i am so confused i just want to di sappear from here.

"I don't know what is it dark Hayate, i think i act normal to Nanoha and the others, maybe it's just you overthinking it Vita, Signum"yeah it's just you over thingking it there's no wat i have darkside like Dark Hayate.

"Now i can see it clearly it's Dark Hayate, i just Talking a bit about Nanoha your face so pissed and you gritted your teeth"Vita what do you mean i am not gritted my teeth and i am not pissed.

"Mistress calm down what make your face you so pissed like that and gritted you teeth, calm down Mistress have a deep breath, everything will be alraight."Hey signum can you stop it that's so nonsense what make me pissed and gritted my teeth just talking about Nanoha, can you stop it signum, i don't want you talking like that, there's no Dark Hayate in here.

"Hayate i have a bad News someone stolen all remaining jewel seed and Hiaahh"," CAN YOU SUT UP! RIGHT HERE I AM TALKING TO VITA AND SIGNUM"why, why i am shouting suddenly what happen to me.

"HAYATE calm down, hey take a drip breath let's talking it after hear a report from shamal,this is more important, so calm down now Hayate"vita seems worried me, okay Vita i wil calm down.

"Signum, Vita, Shamal i am sorry for suddenly shouting to you all. "huf i am sweat drop.

"ok, that's ni problem"everyone said no problem with smile.

"Yesterday i heard report repeated assault case, the victims were primarily master of various combat styles. this cases have been done with same person and many victims have fall and it's the foto of that person Mistress. She call herself 'Hagemon Ingwalt' that name is the name of the anchient Belkan ruler.. from the age of the Sainkt Kaiser's war. And this day when i check my lab, the 12 remaining jewel seed all gone and the door and the glass is broken look like destroyed by bare hand puch, but the camera is broken and can't got the picture who stolen it, and in other lab we have the same attack and there's a important tool is gone, that's implementation tool Hayate" Shamal reported.

"Thanks Shamal fro myour report, Hmm... what will she do with implementation tool and jewel seed and why she beating the combat master, really weird. Vita Signum Zafira and Shamal let's try this girl all over place, i will try something in here to figure what will she do with that thing, all of you can start searh right now." i command them, this is really mysterious case

"Yes Mistress,we will try to find her"they all go, i must work now.

* * *

><p><strong>YUUNO POV<strong>

After i am done with all my job in Infinity Library, i am home walking to enjoy the wind of night, the moonlight, the stars, the darkness sky in the night, mixed together become the beautifull night full of the stars and moonlight shine, make my Vampire blood hot and i feel i am absorb the power of moon. but suddenly i hear something from above me, from lamp street, i saw a girls with cool said

" Rank XXX Mage, The Thousand Master Magician Of Demon Chain, Yuuno Scrya!, am i correct?" Who's that girl, i just want to enjoy my night, sigh , who else is it, god are you cursed me? huff..., let's talk shal we..

"I have a question for you! and.. something i would like to confirm and make sure of"she's sais that, me to girl.

"If you really want to ask something, then remove that visor and name yourself!"i am smilling to her.

"Excuse me!"she's remove her cook mask,oh.. not bad she's pretty.

"I am a porper user of Kaiser-Arts, Hidy E.S Ingvart, I am Calling Myself the Emperor."she's called her self Emperor, so interesting. now she's jump down

"You are quite interesting and your name like, anchient Belkan ruler Ingvart .. from the age of the Sainkt Kaiser's war"i am smilling to her.

"I won't deny that!"Oo.. she's not deny it. interesting.

"What i want to ask to ask is regarding your friends, 'the two kings', the clone of saint king Olivie, And the Flame King of Death Ecusveria" Oh She's mean Vivio.

"What if i know and i don't want you to know it"i am smirk.

"Then that just 1 thing i can do, i will make you talk by fist, so i want to know which one is stronger, Your Fist or My fist" Wow she's really pround of her fist, fine we just need to have fun a little, don't we.

"May i ask you to wear your protective Gear and a Weapon?"So kind of you, young miss.

"Are you sure.. you are to kind.. okay...i will change now.. but it's maybe not look like a mage"i am smilling to her.

"Okay..then.."Celestial Heart. Set Up!"i am command it

"Badum"our magic core connected

"Stand by Up!"green shine shining brigtly blinding Her eyes in a second a Yuuno cloth transform to cool barier jacket. A green barier jacket with ren line in some place,with 10 long red cloth with green line and tiny green cristal spreading to his back from a center. A golden cros in center with emerald in the center of it and a chain sticking from the center to the a green phants with a red string sticking rolling in his hand and leg. And black big bracellet in both Yuuno wrist with red line and big Green oval gem in the green round gem appear in back his palm with golden line and yunno palm to finger closed with black armor a big red belt with green line and tiny green cristal,from Yuuno hip crossing little down from his belly with green rhombus emerald in the crossing center the black skin shoes with green oval gem in the center and black metal in front, back and above shoes with chain sticking on the left and side shoes.

"It's more like Assassin barier jacket, than more like mage and art style"i weat drop, it's not like a magian at all.

"Is that so?"she's smilling to me.

"No that i look at you, you are still a kid"i am smilling back to her.

"You are still a kid to, i guest you just still 16 years old"Ughh..she hit the nail, i forgot my body srink ,damn so embarrased.

"Why are you doing something like this?"i am asked.

"I want to know strength!"oo.. she's make a sad face, why?

"Then i will make you know what is strength"i am grinning.

"Thank you very much" She' thanking me, so sweet.

"Are you serious about that, wanting to know strength ting?"i asked again to her.

"I am serious and i am want become much stronger than i am now"she's replied.

"I have a sister who can train you more stronger"i am asked her.

"I thank you for your kindness, but the streghth i want to know .. the meaning of my exsistece is..It is not on a public stage!"She's took a stance, then i will play with you a litte.

"kiah!" She's charge to me, i am not move, her fist 1 cm in front of me, then in flash i am vanished from her eyes, and appearing on her back

"Looking me miss Emperor?"i am smirk, the she's jump so far from me.

"Why are you on my back, i really have hit you there but suddenly vanished"She's confused.

"That's mean the different in strength miss Emperor"i am smilling to her.

"Ho.. a counter bind" She's used bind to me.

"Vacuum Judgement Strike!"she's think i can't move while my hand is bind, even i can break this bind anytime, but i want playing a little more, when her fist so closed then i am vanished again and appear in her back once more.

"Looking me again Miss Emperor"i am smilling to her then when she's talk i destroyed the bind to surprised her.

"Why.. why you can move so fast, what.., how you break it so easily"she's surprised just i tough.

"Miss emperor is it the streghth you search?"i am asked her.

"Weakness is a sin, because when you are weak, you can't protect anyone"she's making that sad face again.

"HIAA!" she's attack, i dodge"HIAA!, yayayayay, KIAA! HAA! ZAA! JAA! HIAHIAHIA! HIAA!"she's phanting, every time she's launching an attack a dodge it.

"Why, why are just dodge it, you must attack me to, you have many time to attack me, why not you do that"she's desperate.

"I don't want to hurt a beatifull lady like you, you know my speed, then you know if i hit you with my fist what will happen to you miss emperor"i am trying to nice to her.

"I Don't Care just Attack me with your full power it damnit! hya hya hya! yayayayay! ia ia ia! HIA!"she's phanting again.

"HIAAA!" In a second i become Perfect Soulchain form Transcendence mode, the extremly thundorous green magic and Soulchain envelop within my body and my Soulchain Sticking in my fist and foot spinning slowly, the chain look like a life and have soul.

"This is my fuull power, then let's say good night miss Emperor" Then after she's saying full power again i attacked her.

"Wow.. what's that is that your full power, wait can , KIAAH!" I attack her to the ground at her stomach, my puch make an earth quake and balsting a thundorous green magic and green light blasting every where make a large scale explotion, i hope she's still alive.

"Huh she's still alive, thank goodness, i just want to show you what is strength you seek miss emperor"i am smilling to her.

"Huh.. her body srink... she's like Vivio can tranform to adult mode."What an interesting girl, i should take her home, to heal her injury and say sorry to attack her.

"Huh what is it in her flesh, it is like a jewel implanted in her body, here to in her stomach, here have 2 in here breast, here have 2 in her ass, here have 1 in her forehead, here have 2 in here palm, here, here, here, and here. the total is 12 jewel... hmm.. 12 it's mean, it's jewel seed? wew, how she's implanted jewel seed in her own body, it's so dangerous she can become a monster ang lose control of her body, but why she's fine, i don't know. huh.. i feel my magic absorbseb when i try to heal her, so the jewel seed it's just become an absorber tool. how interesting. ok i will take to my home now.

* * *

><p><strong>NANOHA POV<strong>

" I am back Vivio"i am open the door and smilling.

"Nanoha mama welcome back, Chris say welcome back to, Nanoha mama" Vivio so happy having her device become a bunny and named it Chris

"i am back chris tehehe"i am smilling to tiny bunny.

"Nanoha mama, Vivio want to become strong ,Vivio want to enter Dimension Sports Activity Assosiation Official Combat Magic Competition, or DSAA"she so spirited want to join i should give Vivio my best support.

"Okay Nanoha mama will train Vivio to become strongm but let's eat frist, mama so hungry"i am rubbing Vivio head.

"Okay Nanoha mama, Let's eat together, Fate mama let's eat to"She's so cute.

"Yeah Vivio, let's eat together." Fate replied. Then we eat together.

"Nanoha mama say ahh..."she's feeding me "Hmm.. so delicious"i am replied. "Here Fate mama say Ahhhh..."she's feeding Fate, "ahh.. nyam nyam mnnn.. so good and delicious."Fate replied.

"Now Vivio say ahhh.."i am feeding Vivio, "ahh.. hmnn. mnn. nn. that's realy good so yummy, thanks Nanoha mama"she's happy and smilling to me

"Vivio say ahhh.."fate now feeding Vivio, "ahh.. nyamm, nyam, hmn... it's delicious thanks Fate mama"she's smilling bright.

after that we all stuffedm then i am and Fate, washing the plate and glass. then we all go out to training ground to train, Fate in back sitting and watching us.

Sacred Heart Set Up!"Vivio Command chris.

"Set Up!"Sacred Heart reply while Vivio hold Chris. the rainbow shine shining brigtly and Vivio transform to her white barrier armor in adult from, just in second.

"So now, how will be Vivio opponent, is Fate mama or Nanoha mama"Vivio asked so spirited

"It's me Nanoha mama will be your opponent"i am answer and smilling to her.

"ok.. Nanoha mama hurry up change to Nanoha mama barrier jacket"Vivio so spirited.

"Okay..Nanoha mama will change if Vivio can landing a hit to Nanoha mama" i winked to Vivio.

"Nanoha mama areyou kidding with Vivio, Vivio is strong and fast,and if Vivio hit Nanoha mama not using barrier jacket, Nanoha mama will wounded" Vivio worried me.

"Try it Vivio C'mon use you full speed and power, you will not hit Nanoha mama"i am winked again to her.

"Don't blame Vivio if Nanoha mama go to the Hospital, ok!, Vivio will attack now Nanoha mama, IIAAAAHHH!"she's attack and when Vivio fist 5 mm from my face, I am vanished in second and appear far from her back.

"Huh... i think i hit Nanoha mama, but where's Nanoha mama"she's surprised.

"I am here Vivio, so far right!"i am showing the different in strength.

"How can just 1 second dodge my Vivio puch and now, Nanoha mama very far in my back." Vivio so surprised.

"It's what called the different in strength, so right now even Nanoha mama not use Raising Heart, Nanoha mama is fine right."i am smilling and suddenly vanished and appear in Vivio back

"BOO!", "KYAAA!"Vivio so surprised.

"Nyahahahahahahahaha, sorry Vivio for surprised you" I apologize to her.

"Wow Nanoha mama, how can you do that,i saw Nanoha mama so far awasy, but in second mama vanished and suddenly appar in Vivio back, can you teaching Vivio that technic"Vivio so curious.

"Hm.. Vivio it's not technic, it's raw power of speed, so if you can train you speed to max, you can become so fast like mama"i am smilling to her.

"There's no way, a raw power can do that, that must be a technic or trick behind it please Nanoha mama teaching Vivio to learn it, Vivio want to become strong like Nanoha mama"she's not believe me well it's what called the diferrent in strength.

"Vivio try attack mama one more with you full power, and nanoha mama not will dodge it, and Nanoha mama will show you it's not a technic or trick" With this i can tell her it's not the technic or trick.

"okay it's Vivio full power, IAAAAAAA!"I block it with one finger.

"Vivio now believe to Nanoha mama? look Nanoha mama just use 1 finger"i am smiling to her and with this she must believe me.

"How... how can that vivio puch have very strong destructive power, even Vivio can breal Nanoha mama shield easy with it, but now Nanoha mama even not use a round shield just use 1 finger, Vivio really can't believe it, Nanoha mama how can you do it, Nanoha mama must be have technic or trick behind it right" Vivio how can i make you believe, is mama must use that thing to scared you vivio, then i will so you.

"Still not believe to Nanoha mama,fine Nanoha mama will show you something scary and don't close your eyes Vivio-tan HIAAA!" In a second i become Perfect Starlight form Transcendence mode, the extremly thundorous Pink magic envelop within my body.

"Kyaaaa! Nanoha mama wow even you have technic or trick in second become Super Saiyan 2 Songoku, like in anime Dragonball Z Vivio always watching it ,cuase Vivio so like it, Nanoha mama can u teaching the technic or trick, Vivio to become like Nanoha mama."This really pissed me me off Vivio you want to make mama mad, but i can mad to Vivio, she's still a child maybe i will use make 2 giant energy ball and absorb it then if Vivio can't absorb it, it will be end what Vivio say technic or trick

"So you still not belive it Vivio, huh it can't be helped, okay this Nanoha mama will teaching you, but if you can't do it, don, call it a technic or trick again okay Vivio"i am sighned with this everythin will ended.

"Okay mama, hurry mama Vivio want to learn it"she's really spirited, it's will gone after Vivio can't do this.

"Vivio memorize all the spell correctly when mama spelling it loudly and collect a thusand magic Vivio have and compressed it to giant spere ball hile spelling waht mama spell, are you ready Vivo, copy Nanoha mama perfectly okay!".i am making serous face to Vivio. so be ready to failed Vivio.

"Then let's try it, SINISTRA EMISSA STAGNET CHILIPL ASTRAPE!DEXTRA EMISSA STAGNET CHILIPL ASTRAPE DUPLEX COMPLEXIO" i am make 2 compressed solid giant ball pink magic spere from thousand pink magic in my right and left hand,the ball spinning, glowing and shining pink.

"Now can you do it Vivio Nanoha mama want to look it" nyahahahahahah, this will be end Vivio you can't do it.

"SINISTRA EMISSA STAGNET CHILIPL ASTRAPE!DEXTRA EMISSA STAGNET CHILIPL ASTRAPE DUPLEX COMPLEXIO! HIAAAAA!" Vivio make 2 compressed solid giant ball rainbow magic spere from thousand rainbow magic in my right and left hand,the ball spinning, glowing and shining rainbow. WHATTTTTT! Vivio can make it howw... well whatever with no learnign magia erebia or choose the darkness part Vivio will can't do the next thing.

"Nanoha mama look Vivio can do this trick"Vivo so happy, i see, but sorry Vivio Nanoha mama will destroy that happy face of Vivio, cause you will never can't do this one.

"Okay... Vivio you can't copy Nanoha mama perfectly, try copy this one to, Next is PRO ARMATIONEM HE ASTRAPE HYPER OURANOU MEGA DYNAMENE!...HIAA!..i absorb my own magic infuse to my body with magic then the extremly thundorous pink magic envelop within my body. with this, Vivio fail and give up.

"Nanoha mama Vivo will try my best HIIIAA!Next is PRO ARMATIONEM HE ASTRAPE HYPER OURANOU MEGA DYNAMENE!...HIAA!..i absorb my own magic infuse to my body with magic then the extremly thundorous rainbow magic envelop within my body. MY JAW DOWN LOOKING VIVIO CAN DO THAT WITH NO LEARN MAGIA EREBEA, WHATTTTT! THHHEEEEEE ! HELLLLLL!. i m so surprised, i must be come crazy, ok to make i will try Vivio to move, if she can move like lightning i will believe it even it's so crazy out of my just joking a bit with Vivo

"Wow Vivio, You can be become Super Saiya 2 Songoku from your lovely anime Dragonball Z,it's your dream Vivio right Vivio become Super Siyan 2 songoku ahahahhahahah, so let's try fly Vivio, fly with your max speed Nanoha mama want to see it"ahahahah i am sweat drop Vivio, you make mama crazy you know.

"Let's try Max speed fly, IAAAAAAAAAA! YUHUUU! Nanoha mama look look Vivio like thunder HIIAAAAA! yess i am so coll like thunder speed HIAAA! ok , let's stop an report to Nanoha mama."Vivio vanished in second and fly with speed of rainbow lightning, WHAAAATTTTTT! WHYYYY! IS I AM DREAAMINGG! how can Vivo really mastered it in this short time and just 1 try, mama so stress, and speechless Vivio. how about fate maybe she can do it to? if she's can do that to that's mean this power not used a darkness path like Master Evangeline said, ok i will asked Fate.

"Good job Vivio, now just try that power freely okay, Nanoha mama want to talk with Fate mama.. cyaa"i am smiled to her and went to fate.

"Okay , Nanoha mama.. cyaa, now let's train Super Saiyan 2 Vivio ready to fight hia! hia hia hia cyacya yayayayayayay!"she's so energic.

"Hello Fate.. Fate...Fate hello... mossy mossy...! FATEE!"fate is stunned look our daughter, can be like me in split second and can fly so fast like lightning, me to fate i am so speechless.

"Nanoha! NANOHA!"she;s hug me tightly"Nanoha is Vivio become a monster like you Nanoha"she's asked.

"No fate, she's no become a monster. she's even not learn Magia Erebea the magic of the darkness path, but i wonder how Vivio can do it, now Fate, i want to try the same i do to proff it not use the darkness path to use it. Fate copy me perfectly what i said and i do okay"i am smillingto Fate

"Let's copy perfectly let's try it, SINISTRA EMISSA STAGNET CHILIPL ASTRAPE!DEXTRA EMISSA STAGNET CHILIPL ASTRAPE DUPLEX COMPLEXIO" i am make 2 compressed solid giant ball pink magic spere from thousand pink magic in my right and left hand,the ball spinning, glowing and shining pink.

"Okay i will try it, HIAA! SINISTRA EMISSA STAGNET CHILIPL ASTRAPE!DEXTRA EMISSA STAGNET CHILIPL ASTRAPE DUPLEX COMPLEXIO, Huhh.. nothing happened Nanoha, okay i will try once more to make magic like that, SINISTRA EMISSA STAGNET CHILIPL ASTRAPE!DEXTRA EMISSA STAGNET CHILIPL ASTRAPE DUPLEX COMPLEXIO, hahahahahaha i really can't make it Nanoha, so.. so why Vivio can do it, why Nanoha?"Fate can't do it, so it's really right wath Master Evanngeline said, hm... but why Vivio can do it hm... i am so cinfused, let's ask Eva-chan.

"Okay i will try ask my Master Evangeline to verify it."i am pick my Eternal Pactio Card with written Fusion in there "Eva-chan, hello... are you there Eva-chan.. Eva-chan?, there you are"Eva-chan aswered my call .

"Hallo Nanoha long time not her your Voice hiahahahahaha, so what do you need young Girl" Eva-chan seems happy.

"Master Evangeline, i have adopt daugther i teach her SINISTRA EMISSA STAGNET CHILIPL ASTRAPE!DEXTRA EMISSA STAGNET CHILIPL ASTRAPE DUPLEX COMPLEXIO! HIAAAAA!, Vivio can make 2 of them with rainbow colour and PRO ARMATIONEM HE ASTRAPE HYPER OURANOU MEGA DYNAMENE she's can become Perfect Rainbow Thunder form just in 1 try and never learn magia Erebea Eva-chan, so what make my adopt daughter can do that Eva-chan?"i am explain it all and asking seriously.

"WHATTTT YOU SAY RAINBOW COLOUR MAGICC, THAT IS JUST 1 PEOPLE FROM 1 BILLION PEOPLE HAVE THAT COLOUR OF MAGIC AND THAT PERSON MUST SO PURE, SO IF SHE REALLY HAVE THAT RAINBOW COLOUR AND CAN DO THAT LIKE YOU AND ME, IT'S BECAUSE SHE'S A PURE PATH MAGIC, Woww that's really surprise me there's someone Have a rainbow Colour magic Nanoha, then good luck to train your beloved afopt daughter Vivio, and you can teaching her some of my magic, like magic sword Duplex Ensis Exsequens,or like what you always said Startlight Puch! HIAHAHAHAHA goodluck Nanoha.. cyaaa..."eva ended our call, Thanks Eva-chan now i can calm now, Vivio is Pure Path magic Vivio you really amazing my daughter.

"So what your master Eva-chan said Nanoha?"Fate asked Curiously, and i will tell you Fate.

"Master Evangeline said just 1 of 1 Billion people have a rainbow colour of magic and that person must so pure to have that, and that person have Pure Magic Path, with pure magic path that person can learn what i do before just in 1 try with not use magia Erebea the darkness magic path. So Fate, our Daughter is have a pure heart and have Pure magic part" I am explain to Fate and smilling with bright smile.

"I am so happy Nanoha our Daughter so amazing ahahahaha i a mso glad Vivio have pure heart and have Pure magic path."Fate hug me tightly and i hug her back then we are ended it and go to Vivo to look her training.

.

'

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

><p>Note: Now the stories Crossover and become Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Trouble X Mahou Sensei Evangeline hahahaha just kidding guys.. <strong>:<strong>D

I hope the readers enjoy this story ^ ^v

and thanks for reading . ^ . ^


	11. Chapter 11 VAMPIRE IN TROUBLE

**Author's Note:**

This story is going to have Yuuno X Nanoha in it, fristly i need to apologize if the reader hate Yuuno X Nanoha, this fanfiction is mainly focused on Yuuno and in the future will be cross over with other story it has ever heard or read and see..

the story has Crossover with Mahou Sensei Negima

* * *

><p><strong>Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Trouble<strong>

**Chapter 11**

**VAMPIRE IN TROUBLE**

**NANOHA POV**

"Vivio...! How is it your Training, has you begin to used with thunder speed Super Saiyan 2 Vivio"i am sweat drop if i remember it ahahahaha, the i am smilling to her.

"Vivio, don't push your self to hard to train ok, your body just learn something dangerous and new, so be carefull in your practice" Fate so worried about Vivio, don't worry Vate that magic power not harm at all.

"Nanoha mama, Fate mama! thanks for worrying Vivio, Vivio will be carefull from now on and Nanoha mama thanks for Teaching me this trick, Vivio so happy can become like super saiyan 2 tehehehehehe" Vivio she's smilling and laughing Tehehehe she's so cute.

"Vivio wanna training your new power with Nanoha mama?" i am smilling to her.

"Ok Nanoha mama, let's begin Nanoha mama" Ho..she's ready to attack her mama, nyahahahahaha.

"hyaaaaa! yayayayaya! za za jaa za! HIAAA! HIAHIAHIAHIA!, YAYAYAYAYA! IAIAIAIAIAI! YAH! YIAAAHH! HIAAA!" She's become more fast and powerfull but at least she's still in human level, i can read her's movement easily event not transfrom to Perfect Starlight form Transcendence mode. so it's just like Master Evangeline say's, i have reborn to Transcendence being and should be called a monster, and i has become just like My Master.

"Wow Nanoha mama can easily parry my Vivio attack and can read then dodge it easily, even tough Nanoha mama not Transform,Vivio really Amazed Nanoha mama so strong" She's really amazed by her mama nyahahahahaha, Nanoha mama so happy Vivio.

"Ne.. Vivio wanna try new trick?" i am smilling to her,Vivio maybe like this trick.

"Really Nanoha mama?" She's asked with sparking eyes how cute Vivio.

"Yeah... It's the trick you must use when you battle with weapon like sword, Vivio can used this trick to battle with the that sword wielder, like Fate mama went using bardiche in zanber form or in Riot Blade" I using serious face and pointing to Vivio than smilling to her.

"Wow it's like something so interesting Nanoha mama, Vivio really want to learn it"she;s really spirited an jumping 1 times. she's so cute.

"Okay frist Vivio must copy perfectly Nanoha mama words when using that trick and Vivio must imagine it compressed all vivi magic in both vivio hand and brusting it out then make a sharp looking blade okay, now Nanoha mama will start heeennnn... Duplex Ensis Exsequens! look, now try it Vivio"i am a summoning 2 compresed pink magic sword and make the shape so sharp so sharp can cut a steel, the i am smilled to her, Vivio can do it to i believe what Eva-chan said.

"hiaaa! Duplex Ensis Exsequens!, wow look mama Vivio can make 2 magic sword, Yayy, yay! it's so cool mama"Vivio summoning 2 compresed rainbow magic swords and make the shape so sharp so sharp can cut a steel , Vivio can make it to, Vivio she's really happy, i am glad she's can make the Executioner Sword Duplex Ensis Exsequens.

"Vivo be carefull that Magic Sword lok like really Dangerous"Fate really worried Vivio, i will make fate scared a little nyahahahaha.

"Of course, it's really dangerous, it can easily cut the Steel even Tinatinum, just like cut a Cake"i am smirk, Now fate will be scared nyahahahaha.

"What did you say Nanoha it can easily cut the Steel even Tinatinum and it's just like cut a Cake. That's Impossiblem that's just a magic not a real swords." She's so scared.

"Yeah it's just a magic who have an extreme cut power in that magic so it's called Executioner Sword or Ensis Exsequens"i am smilling to Fate when i explaint it, and when i mention extreme cut power and Executioner Sword, Fate make a shock Fate. nyahahahaha.

"No it's a lie you must kidding Nanoha i can see you smirk, ahahahaha you can't fool me Nanoha"Ho...she's trying to cover her fear with laugh, then i will prove it.

"Ho... Then Let's try your Zanber Form and Riot Blade to prove it Fate"i am smirk, now she's will be shocked and scare if i cut it like a cake.

"Okay.. let's try it Nanoha"Fate smilling confidance,she's really fall into my trap nyahahahaha

"Bardiche get set!"Fate Command it,"Yes sir, Get Set"Bardiche reply,a yellow shine shining brigtly and fate transform to her black barrier jacket with a black nice with her red belt and pink min skirt, "Bardiche activate Zanber form" Fate said again. "Yes Sir, Zanber Form" Bardiche intoned and transfrom to big yellow sword magic. So Fate let's see what expresion you will make nyahahahha.

"Then attack me with your Bardiche Zanber Form with all your raw power, so i can parry it"i am smilling to Fate, yeah i will parry it till your Bardiche got cutted.

"Then shall we start Nanoha HIAAA!"Fate slashing her sword to me so powerfull then "Clanggg!clang...tweinggg..." The Bardiche Zanber Form got cutted like cuting a cake. nyahahahahaha now let me see your face Fate.

"Usoo...It's a lie...no way..Bardiche! she's got cutted... Bardiche... got cutted by your magic sword, you cut it just like cutting a cake NO! my Bardiche... is broken... huaaa... Nanoha my Bardiche is broken, what should i do! what should i do Nanoha"She's so shocks her Bardiche Zanber Form cutting by me just like cut a cake nyahahahahaha and now Fate really so desperate and she's cring, i feel bad to her, ineed to make her clam.

"Don't worry fate,just bring Bardiche to Shamal, your Bardiche will be fully recovered tomorrow morning Fate,I am love you fate, so don't cry anymore okay..now hurry up go to Shamal in lab Fate"i am hig her and kissed Fate forhead trying to make her calm, and remove her tear. Your Bardiche will be okay Fate trust me.

"Fate mama don't cry Fate mama, you make Vivio want to cry to Fate mama, uaa..."Vivio crying. and then remove her tears after crying.

"Fate mama not will cry again Vivio, now Fate mama will go to Shamal and Bardiche will be alraight tomorrow morning vivio. Then you should continue your training don't worry about Fate mama"Fate smilling again.. good Fate i like you when you smile nixixixixi.

"Okay Fate mama be carefull.. cyaa..." Vivo waving her hand while Fate walking leaving her.

"Cyaa... Vivio ... try your best in your practice.."Fate waved back at vivio and smile then she's gone in darkness night.

"Ok..Vivio will try her best." Vivio she's smilling and Fate vanished in darkness.

"Vivio so with this, Vivio must used this trick if Vivio opponent is using weapon to, but if Vivio opponent not use any weapon, Vivio don't have using this trick okay"i am smilled to her.

"Okay Nanoha mama"Vivio nooded,

"Good Vivio let's practice using our sword"i am asked with smile

"Yes Nanoha mama let's begin HIAHH!"Vivio nooded with smilling back to me and begin her attack.

"hia. hiahiahia yayayayaya hia! hiahhiahhiahhah hah hah zah zah jah zah iaiaiaiaiaia!"The sound Vivio make, when we crossed the magic swords Ensis Exsequens

"Cing, xing, cing cingcingcingcing, zingggg,zingzig xingxingxing" The sound our sword make, when we crossed the magic swords Ensis crossed our sword many times and almost 15 minute we crossed sword.

"Vivio let's ended this practice, you have phanting so hard and you sweating a lot"I am smilled to her while staring at Vivio face whi tired and sweating a lot.

"Okay mama.. let's ends this practice, but Nanoha mama sure very strong Nanoha mama even not sweating a single drip of sweat, Vivio so..Amazed tehehehe"Vivio so tired and smilling to me

"Uahhh.. so much sweat, let's go home mama, Let's take a bath together Nanoha mama!"Vivio winked.

"Yeah let's go home and Take a bath together with Nanoha mama and Fate mama: Vivio"Then Vivio and i go home together with holding hand.

* * *

><p><strong>FATE POV<strong>

After Bardiche got cutted, i am running fast leaving Nanoha and Vivio. i realease my transform then Bardiche become a cracked round yellow cristal.

"Bardiche , are alright ?"i am asked.

"Yes. Sir!. it's nothing sir!"Bardiche replied with weird sound.i think Bardiche is not alright at all, just wait Bardiche i will take you to Shamal.

"Shamal are you there" a yellow window pop out with my command, then i communicate with shamal window, asking her.

"Yes.. what is it Fate.. your face look so pale."Shamal asked me and worried me.

"It's Bardiche, he's damaged so much i need your help Shamal to recovery my Bardiche, can u do it now Shamal"i am asked her help, i hope she's gave agreed.

"Of course Fate, i will help you, cause you are my friend and i am free now,i will be there's soon Fate. cyaa.. in there."Shamal nooded and smiled to me, Shamal agreed thanks godness.

"Thank you Shamal, i will be there soon, Bardiche hang in there, soon you will got a treatment" I thanked Shamal, then i kissed cracked Bardiche.

"let's teleport to lab Bardiche." then a yellow magic circle appear under my feet spinning and glowing yellow, my body beginning to warp. The yellowyellow circle under my feet glowing yellow brightly and spinning so fast, suddenly the yellow circle shining yellow so bright, with yellow magic feather brusting from the magic circle,then i am teleported to lab and 1 by 1 the yellow magic feather disappear.

"Shamal please, here Bardiche"then the lab door opened automatically, then i look Shamal has here suddenly i pick Bardiche then give it to her.

"Okay.. " Shamal take the Bardiche "pippippippippip"she's entering the code to open the tube, the tube opened and she's put Bardiche i the center of tube."pip"Shamal press the button to locked the tube, the tube locked and slowly a liquid like wate come out full fill the tube and Bardiche dloating in the mid center of the tub, then some bubles coming out from bottom tube to the top of tube continously.

"Okay.. all has been done, now just wait for Bardiche to fully recover maybe tomorrow morning Bardiche will be 100% recovery from the damage"Shamal give smiled to Bardiche while she's explaint it,

"Thanks Shamal"i am holding her hand and said it.

"This is nothing, i just pressing the button and the rest is the recovery tool and the Bardiche it self and more importantly you need to rest Fate, now you should go home Nanoha and Vivio must be worried You Fate"Shamal asked me to go home.

"Okay.. cya.. Shamal and thanks again 1 more time"i am waving my hand to her.

"Cya.. Fate..!"Shamal waved back her hand, then i am com out from the lab and the door closed i am arrive to home but Vivio and Nanoha still not here.

"Hm...Maybe they still practice, i will lpreapared the bath for them"then i preapared the hot water, after that i am resting in guest room and watching TV until i hear the door opened and i hear Nanoha and Vivio voice.

"Fate we are home.."Nanoha opening the door with smile.

"Vivio home, Fate mama, we are have finished our practice this Night and Vivio sweating a lot Fate mama"Vivio clinging to my feet. and rubbing i patting Vivio head then Vivio staring at my red eyes

"Welcome back Nanoha and Vivio, you sure sweating a lot vivio, now Let's take a bath together, Fate mama has preapared the hot water for the 3 of us to take a bath."I am so happy now I smilling brightly while i am thinking my device, i hope Bardiche is alright.

"Ok.."then the 3 of us going to the bath and enter to the hot water.

"Fuaahh.. this is feels good after practice bathing with hot water"Nanoha feeling the hot water warming her body it feels so nice.

"Yeah... Vivio feels so good to Nanoha maam, Fate mama"Vivio smiled to both of us.

"Yes, it's feels nice and good"I am nooded.

:"Vivio com here i mama will wash your hair"Nanoha seems happy to wash Vivio hair.

"Ok..Vivio come, Vivio ready Nanoha mama"Vivio smiled to Nanoha and then she's sitting in small chair.

"Frist strike here come Vivio,ahahahaha"Nanoha laughed when she's pouring the cold water from Vivo head and down to her body.

"Huu... so cold Nanoha mama ehehehe"Vivio laughed even it's cold.

"Sprut" Nanoha press the button of shampoo, and the pink shampoo come out .

"Now, let's wash Vivio hair"Nanoha wash it carefully and gently.

"Now, strike two here! take that Vivio! ihihihi"Nanoha pouring cold water to Vivio head to cleaning the foam then she's smirk

"So cold huuu...!"Vivio getting chill so cute ihihihi.

"Fate mama here i come Vivio jump!"Vivio suddenly jumping to my breast.

"Wow... Fate mama Breast so big and smooth, ho... so squeeze to .. ehehehe" Vivio smiling while shes playing with my breast.

"Vivio that's not for play emmnn... c'mon don't play with it okay."I am moaning a bit.

"Okay Fate mama Vivio will stop, ehehehe i wonder who's more bug Fate mama breast or Nanoha mama breast"Vivio asked something weird things.

"Hmm... i don't know to who's bigger maybe Fate is more bigger, look look Vivio who's bigger " Nanoha smilled while she's pressing her brest against my breast.

"Emnnn.. Nanoha.. Your breast pressing my breast it's feels weird"I am moaning again.

"Let's , hm... Vivio thinks the size is same, who cares who's big Vivio still love you two Nanoha mamaand Fate mama"She's so cute when said that with bright smile.

"Me to Vivio, Nanoha mama love you to"Nanoha said it frist and then kiss Vivio right cheek, then me to.

"Fate mama to Love Vivio so much!"i said it then i kiss Vivio left Cheek.

"It's seems times walking so fast, let's go out from the bath Fate, Vivio"Nanoha asked with smile.

"Okay Nanoha mama, c'mon Fate mama to let's ended the bath"Vivio so spirited.

"Yes, let's end it Vivio"i am smiled to her. Then the 3 of us out of the bath room and drying our hair and use our send Vivio to sleep.

"Now, Vivio you must sleep, you have used your magic to much this day, you must rest to restore your magic and tomorrow Vivio have school to. Now sleep well Vivio!"Nanoha rubbing Vivio head while said that.

"Okay Nanoha mama.. and good night Fate mama, Nanoha mama"she's said that awhile staring our eyes.

"Goodnight.. Vivio"Nanoha give goodnight kiss on Vivio forehead.

"Goodnight to Vivio have a sweet dream.. cya?I am kissing Vivio forehead.. then we waving our hand to Vivio then, turn off the lamp and closing the door quietly.

"Then, we must sleet to Fate!"nanoha come to our bed and then

"Yeah... Nanoha! what happen to you?"suddenly Nanoha fall down.

"Ugh.. my head uh.. i feel very thirsty .. my fang become long, i think, it's cause so long i become Vampire i am not drink a sigle drop blood Fate" Nanoha look pale, her fang come out and she's said she's need blood.

"I am so worried you Nanoha what can i help to help you, i will do anything Nanoha"i am so worried Nanoha please tell me.

'"You can give me a blood bags from Hospital or you can let me drink some of your blood Fate, ughh my eyes has become red, become vampire eyes it's bad"Nanoha seems in pain, i should hurry give my blood.

"Nanoha hang in there, i will give you my blood, come to me here! thrusting your fang averywhere you like it Nanoha, i am ready for it i don't want you to feel suffer hurry up Nanoha and suck my blood, I will happy if you suck my blood Nanoha cause i am love you!"i am walking to my bed while carrying Nanoha, then i make her sit in bed and i sleep in bed i open all my clothing, the pajama and underwear i throwing it all.

"Fate i am love you to.."She's kissed me.

"Okay..i will start now, it will be hurt a little Fate"she's going to thrusting her fang to my neck.

"Aaaccchhhh... Good drink it now Nanoha... emmmmnnnnnnn. Ehhmmnnnnn... achhhh.. "Nanoha drink it so slowly, then she's pulling out her fang.

"i can't take blood from your neck i don't want make you suffer from hard breating, i will drink it from your breast Fate"She's worried me, then she's thrusting her fang to my breast.

"AACHHHH" I am moaning so hard when she's thrusting her fang to my breast.

"Uachhhh it's feels good Nanoha... suck my Nipples to Nanoha achhh.. ahh ahh emmnn uaachhhh. iachhh, more suck it more rough achh emnnn Uaaccc. akh emnnn uacchhhh emmmaaAcccHHH Hah AH Hah. it's feels so good Nanoha EMmmmnnn ACHHHhhh... UACHHHH!" She's drink my blood slowly while she's sucking my breast and my nipples, then she's sucking it more strong and bite my nipple make me moaning so loud and make me so aroused.

"Hah..ah..Nanoha i am so aroused right now, can you pleased my pussy down there, it's feels so itchy and wet, please ackkkkkkhhh!"she's still sucking my breast so hard while i spoke to her, then suddenly her hand playing with my pussy.

"aahhh.. yeah use your finger 3 finger Nanoha ACCHHHH!" i am moaning so loud when she's thrusing 3 finger to my pussy so hard and deep while she's drink my blood dlowly and sucking my breast so strong.

"HAhh AHH ACHHh akhh AKHH it's feels so good nanoha achhh ahhh.. your finger feels so good ahh ahhh achhh ACHHHH UACHHHHHHHH!"i am moaning many times and moaning so loud when her 3 finger rubbing my red wet wall pussy and thrusting my red wet pussy so rough while she's drinking my blood slowly and sucking my breast and my nipples so roughly and fast.

" 4 finger it's really good i am at my limit. achh... uachh.. yahh hahh ahh.. come... it will come achhhhh achhhh. ah ahhhh uachhh UACHHH ACHHh AHH AH AH AH HAH UUUAAACCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Then Nanoha use 4 finger my pussy so full and scratching so much,her 4 finger rubbing my red wet wall pussy so wild and roughly to every direction and thrusting my red wet pussy so wildy rough and fastly up and down, while she's drinking my blood slowly and sucking my breast and my nipples so wildy roughly and very fast make my breast like wan to explode, then a electick signal make my whole body tightening up, my brest getting so tight and my pussy tightly pressing againt Nanoha 4 finger then i am cuming brusting many my orgasm liqud wetting nanoha fingers, nanoha hand and bed, then i feels so relieved with so much pleasure in my face than nanoha stopped drink my blood, i think she's get enough blood for her.

"Thank you Nanoha to make me cum and sucking my blood, you make me pleased so pleased, i am so happy after 16 years we love each other but you never do that to me, and now you do that with me i am feels so horny and so aroused when you do that to me it's like 16 years my lust of sex has been pleased well by you Nanoha, i love you nanoha, you are the best ever i love you so much, if you want blood again just ask me i will give it to you"i am smilling to her with my face feels of pleasure from cuming. i never feel it before after 16 years we love each other but you never do that to me it's so good my sex lust of 16 yers has been pleased by you the one i loved.

"Yeah me to, i love you so much to Fate, i am happy you give your blood to me, i will drink more if i need in the future, if you want to you can use my pussy and my breat to pleased your lust, i will be happy if you do it Fate." Oh nanoha what you said really want me to fo that to you, but i think enough for today maybe next time Nanoha.

"Yeah i will but maybe next time i have pleased this night ahahaha, but can we sleep together and naked, and please hug me gently i will huge you gently to, let's do that till morning Nanoha!" i am asking something embarassing.

"Ok.. i am happy if you happy wate, soraa eheheh, now let's sleep naked i will hug you gently my price Fate"she's throwing all her clothing and underwear than we sleep naked and we hug each other gently.

"Hmm.. Nanoha can we hotly kissing eah\ch other and we playing each other pussy with our right hand until i sleep"I am asking more weird stuff.

"Okay.. i will do anything you wnt Fate cause i love you then let's start slowly and gently, after that you can speeed it up and give more strength ot it as much as you want" After she's said that i am really horny and aroused again then i just use my 1 finger for beginning,

"Hmn.. ehmmm ennnn emmmnn ehmnnnn neemmmm enn", " ammmm ummm ennnnn ahmmm umnnnnnn enmmm neeemmm" then we play with each other pussy while kissing each other, then we speed up and give more stong while kissing each other use our tongue, then we use 4 finger in the end use wildly, roughly and fastly finger trick to our pussy while we kissing and sucking each other mouth,tongue and lips wildly, strongly and fastly make our saliva mixed and dreeping like river then both of us cum at same time, then we feels so pleased and our face and eyed filled with pleasure thing then both of us fallen sleep while both our 4 finger still sticking deeply in each other red wet pussy..

* * *

><p><strong>EINHART STRATOS POV<strong>

_"Claus thanks for everything, you have done till now"_

_"However i must go!"_

_"Please wait Olive our fight is not yet..!"_

_"Will you pliss be a good King and live along ide your people?"_

_"So this land won't be whittered away from a war anymore"_

_"To always be able to see a blue sky beautifull flower"_

_"Such a country is my dream Claus"_

_"Please wait not YET!"_

_"I will,ButThe Cradle without you is no means to me"_

_"Wait Don'T GO! OLIVE! .."_

_"OLIVE!..I.. III ..LOVE YOU!"_

"Don'T GO! OLIVE! ..OLIVE!..I.. III ..LOVE YOU!..hah . hah... ha... Dream! ...The Usual Dream The Emperor's Most Sorrowful Memories!"i am phanting after dreaming the same dream again..

"Oh.. you has woke up and have a dream about princess Olive and Emperor Claus, you are really interesting, maybe cause you are the reincarnation of Emperor Claus so you have that pieces of memories of your past."_He's Yuuno Scrya, so he's found my real identity after he beat me, i am so embarrassed in this from, i feel so weak. _

_"Badum,Badum,Badum"Huh my heart pounding so fast 2x normal what happen to me, but where it is._

"Lasting i remember i am looking you transform then suddenly you vanished and i am knonked out not when i see you already in front of my face and Where is it"i am asking to him.

"It's my house, after i attack you with full power, you have 5 broken ribs, you got internal bleeding in both your lungs, your veins messed up and your blood stopped running in some place, you barely breating, and you will die just in a minute, but don't worry i have healed you completely and even your body look like new and very healthy" _he's writting in his desk and explaint all my injuried, yeah with that attack i will be like that, but how can he healed me so fast and my body feel so healthy._

_"Badum,Badum,Badum,Badum"and why i am beating so fast just hearing his voice and my body feel hot for no reason._

"What did you do to me, how can i healed so fast and why feel so healthy and my body like new born" i am asking him again.

" Hm... what did i do.. i just give you a power you seek, you said you want the strength is not on a public stage, so i just give you it"_she's said he gave me that power i seek while writting not look at me, why? is it cause i am a kid, then i will transform to my adult form, my heart beating so fast what is it? and why my body so hot._

"Asteon set up"in second i become adult from. _in pajama ? and so tight cause i become adult from.._

"why i can't change to my barier jacket"i am asking him again curiously.

"It's Beacuse your device not full regenerate after i give attack to you, it's your fault you want meuse my full power, so ut will take time to regenerate your device"_she's right , it's my fault because i so weak and Weakness is a sin. _

_"Badum,badum,badum" my heart can't stop pounding whenever i look at him and my body feels hot what is it"_

"What power you gave me, what is power i seek and what strength is not on a public stage i got from you"_i am asking him again, he is Yuuno Scrya rank XXX mage, waht power and strength he gave me._

"It's the power from the ancient time even more old than your Emperor Claus history, It's the power born from the darkness when the light not touch it yet, it's the power not binding by time, not binding by space, cause the time and space is part of the darkness it self. And i see you have 12 jewel seed planting in your body, and it's can absorb the magic by your body using the 12 jewel seed become the catalyst and improve your ability like speed,power and magic power. by that magic you have absorb before. so i just make your wish come true to make you a vampire, with my Shinso Blood from my Master Evangeline, so with your new body you can used full potential that 12 jewel seed planting in your body."_he's knowing about 12 jewel seed i stole, but why he's not report me and why he's helped me, and what's it vampire._

"Badum, Badum,Badum_"why my heart pounding more fast than before hearing more his voice and why my body so hot?_

"What is it Vampire, and what do you mean by power birn from darkness and not binding by time and space"_i am asking her again and again i am so hopeless without him why?_

"Vampire is a creature born from the darkness and her power will rise when the darkness come and the moon blessing them, Vampire will live till the end of the world they immortal and eternal, their power beyond human, you can try cut you veins what will happen? and you can try your new power by punching your fist what you feel? i will activated your vampire blood power so you can feel the diffent strength you have now and you have before, i have activated it, now try puch" what is he said is he serius? _immortal and eternal is just a human dream, their no way._

_".badum"my heart what happen to you why hearing that man voice my heart pounding widly and my body so hot_.

"Fine, HIAAA!.. uh.. it's more fast ,strong and heavy, hiahiahiahiahiahia! why i become this much strong"_why? is it cause i am now a Vampire so this is the power beyond human, the power born from darkness._

"Try cut or byte your finger and look what happen, i am sure you will be so surprised what will you look"_he said and never look at me, why i feel i want him to look at me and why "badum,badum,badum"my heard pounding so fast and my body feels hot._

"Fine, i will do it, auch! ... .. ..why my blood comback and my wound healed so fast is it whatt you mean immotal"_so it's really happen to me. and it's not just human dream. something like immprtal being is really exist._

"Yeah, that's mean Immortal, even if your heart and destoyed your heart will regen and beating again and your wound will healed. beside immortal you now have live eternal, you will stoping grow when you have reach your mature age and you will live till the end of the world." _i am will live like that,and with this hearts pounding fast when i hear your voice and my body feels hot to, i can't imagine it i will like this, and what casue i become like this? what?_

_"Badum,badum,badumbadum,badum" uh.. my heart beating so fast 3x times normal and my body feels so hot waht is it, why when hear that man voice i am like this, and why i want him to look at me, i should ask him._

"Okay i get it now, so can i ask other question why my heart pounding so fast near you"_i asked that to him and why my face blushing,_

"Hm.. i dunno maybe you can figure it your self, i am still don't know about all secret behind vampire legend, just my Master Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire who knows about all secret Vampire Have."_Can i really figure it ,i am feeling weird just try to figured it,i just feel i want him to look at me ifit just 1 times, i just feel my heart pounding more fast everytime i heard his voice and i just feel my body feels so hot hearing it. the when i feeling it the quetion will come to me Yuuno Scrya what is you? What are you to me? How can i become like this?._

"So what should i do now, Yuuno Scrya " _i am so hopeless please guide me, please tell me what must i do Yuuno Scrya._

"Okay.. frist i will sit here and ask you what is your name miss Reincarnation of Emperor Claus"_he asked my name, and he's looking at me and he sit nest to me, why my face so red and why i am so embarrassed to tell him my name,"Badum, badum,badum,badum,badum,badum" my heart pounding so fast,my body so hot.i will tell him my name, i can do it._

"M..My..My na.. My name is EINHART STRATOS!"_why i make so loud voice it's so embarrassing, my ear my face so red._

"Yeah i heart it ahahaha, don't be so nervous, look your face and ears so red, i will make you more strong to near strong or strength you always seek Einhart Stratos, but not now, that will be tomorrow morning, so right now you must sleep you need rest your body just healed" _He's patting my head i am so happy, wait why i am so happy just because he patting my head, and my face make smile i never make before, why i feel like that, can i understand this chain reaction in my body._

"Ok, i will go now Einhart Stratos, Emperor Claus reincarnation" "_Wait Don'T GO! OLIVE! ..OLIVE!..I.. III ..LOVE YOU!"_ _why that's memories come out went he's said want to go even he is not pricess Olive, i dont want him go! waitt! don't go! i don't want it!_

"WAITT DONT GO I BEG YOU DONT GO PLEASE STAY BESIDE ME!"_huh why? why? i said that , why ? what aam i doing, my body my heart beat my face all not normal like usually me!, but i don't care i don't want him go! i want him stay with me.._

"Okay... don't cry Einhart i know it's must hard so see the same dream every knight, and it is must hard have a piece memories from your past, especially the memories when your beloved Olive gone leaving you alone. Don't worry i will stay with you and beside you this night Einhart."_what..? i cry? why i am crying when he leave me...? i must not cry... he pat my head and hug me then said he will stay with me he will beside me i am happy, why i am happy? why i am making smile this brigtly to him,"Badum, badum, badum, badum, badum, badum, badum" why i am so happy and make my heart pound so wildly,Why my body so hot like this?, why my body feel so light when he hug me?, it's like i really wanting him beside me and hug me._

"i am not cry.. i really not cry, even i cry, i don't want to admin it i cry" _i really so hopelles if he leave me why?_

"Okay you are not cry Einhart, so let's just sleep now okay, i will turn of the light."_he's turning off the light wait i can't see you, don't go!_

"Don't go!"_why i am asking it again even tough he just telling me he will beside me?_

"You are worried to much, i am not go anywhere i will sleep beside you this night Einhart, so let's just sleep it's already night Einhart, but are you not need to change to your from to your real from"_no... i don't want it, i don't want you look that weak from of me i want you to look in mature from please don't ask me back to weak from._

"NO! i don't want it, and can you pat me again and hug me, i am scared in darkness" _why i said that, and i am happy and i don't care anymore, i will just sleep to forget this chain reaction._

"Okay.. you are a scaredy Cat Einhart here i give you pat and hug just for you and this is a charm good night"_wow i am feel so happy he pat me and hug me..i feel so light.. wait..he kiss me on my forhead.. what should i do. my body more hot my face and ears so red, my heart pounding wildly uncontrollable. "Badum, badum, badum, badum, badum, badum, badum, badum" what sould i do with this chain reaction i don't know, but i really want to know. i must just sleep then maybe my heart will be calm down and my body come back to normal, eh.. her face so close i forget he hug me i feel so light and forget it after he hug me.. what should i do, but i don't want him to leave me, but i am happy to he hug me and close to me. He always beside me make me happy. it's really weird he is even not Olive or her reincarnation. whatever i need to sleep, so i just enjoy this happy feeling and sleep. i am staring at him his have golden hair and he is handsome, ok let's sleep, let's close this eyes of mine" Badum, badum, badum, badum, badum ,badum, badum, badum, badum"i can't sleep...! my heart pounding crazily, my body so hot, my face so birghtly red and i am make a bright smile. what is this chain reaction i have. Then the 15 minute have gone. i have fallen a sleep in deep sleep._

_"Eeemmm.. hoam it is already morning.. i have sleep well and what... why i am naked... why i am on top of him... huhh.. what is this i feel a big long stick is inside my pussy, and it's hitting my womb deeply and this stick beating so fast, it;s like alive,i have inserted that still all out to my pussy deeply trust my womb. how can i explaint this situation. i try to look what is this stick...kyaaa! it's his thing it's what called Dick so why i am putting my pussy inside his big and long dig and why is his dick can fit my little pussy. Akhhhh! i dont know what happened to me... and i feel my womb is full and filled by something liquid from his dick, so it's semen, is i am gonna pragnant, now why. but why i am making smile in my face, why i am so happy knowing his big long dick inside me and filled my womb by his i move. i am feeling pain but the pain it's become pleasure, what is it?, no.. stop.. why i am moving my hips down and up shaking his big ling dick with my pussy. but it's feels good why? and why i want more? wait... is my breat become big than before.. achhnnn.. why it's so big and tight and so sensitive ...achhh i feel like my breast going to explode, then why i am stil moving my hips ach... but it's so good why.. and i am just feeling my body filled by strong green magic, i ma feel so powerull than before, wait this green magic is Yuuno Scrya magic, so i am sucking his magic, no i think not but from where, hm... it;s from my womb so it's from his semen ach...ehmm.. so good, hey why i am moving my pussy againts his big and long dick... ackkkhh emnnn emnn.. akchhhh ...achh.. it's feel good why? i can't stop this.. akhhh ahh.. akh... emnn emnn.. ackhhh. . aKHHHHH AH AH AH AH ACHHH ACH AXH ACH ACH AAACCCKKKKKHHHHHHHH! uh..i feels my pussy tightening so tight againts his dick and some liquid brusting out from my pussy while his dick beating crazily and hardening make his dick so long more big and hard beating crasily and then brusting all his semen, i can feel his semen filled a strong green magic power ad then all that strong magic power entering my body and filled my body by his strong magic power. then i feel my body all so tight and hot and my breast more tight more big and sensitive i see it with my eyes my breast growing big and now the form is like half ball and i feel like my breast it's going explode if someone touch it."_

"HUhhh...Einhart? what are you doing and why you sticking my dick to your pussy Einhart" kiaaa... he's awake what should i do, what should i do now, i am so embarrassing yet i am so happy and i am so pleasured, i will tell everything i feel and that will be the best.

"Okay, i will tell you everything i feel about many chain reaction in this body, i am really don't know how i can be like this. frist my heart beating so fast about 3x times than normal when you near me, then my body feeling hot when you near me, then i make happy face even i don't know why i am happy when you patting my head hug me and kiss my forehead, then i sleep well then in the morning i find i am naked, my body has on top your body with your big long dick inside my pussy hitting my womb so deep and your semen filled my womb, then i feel a green strong magic power filled my body then my breast growing bigger tight and so sensitive like want to explode when i touch it and my whole body become so tight. that's all and i am really don't know why i am moving my pussy until i make i cum myself and make you brusting your semen again and i feels really good it's the last thing i feel."_wow i am so embarrassed talking what i feel to him. but why i am so happy and why i am not move out leaving his big long dick who beasting so fast and hard, and plis my body don't move again._

"Okay i get all the chain reaction and i will ask my Master Evangeline. to make sure what happen to you, wait okay"he's asking me.

"Okay..achh.. ehmm.. eh... why i moved my pussy"i am nodded. wew it's moved again

"Okay you can move it don't worry about me, Evangeline... hello.. are you there.. mossy..mossy.."he pick a card and talking with that card while my body enjoying this pleasure i don't care anymore, i will just enjoy this pleasure.

"achhh..ah ah ah ..yeah.. akkhh hah, ah .. hah .. iahh, emmnn ennn it's feels so good" yeah it's feel so good i don't care anymore my pussy feel's so good.

"What is it young boy, and what with that ah ah sound?"

"Uaaccc. akh emnnn uacchhhh emmmaaAcccHHH Hah AH Hah. it's feels so good EMmmmnnn ACHHHhhh... UACHHHH!"

"i want to ask something last night i am saved a girl in his very nad state and if she not get help she will die, so i give her my blood, then she's alive all extreme wounds healed and she's become vampire but a weird thing happened Evangeline she's feel many chain reaction in her body, she's really don't know how she can be like this. frist her heart beating so fast about 3x times than normal when she'snear me, then her body feeling hot when she'snear me, then she's make happy face even she's don't know why she's am happy when i patting her head, hug her and kiss her forehead, then she's sleep well, then in the morning she's find she's naked, her body has on top my body with my big long dick inside her pussy hitting her womb so deep and my semen filled her womb, then she's feel a green strong magic power filled her body then her breast growing bigger tight and so sensitive like want to explode when she's touch it and her whole body become so tight. that's all and she's really don't know why she's moving her pussy until she's make her cum herself and make me brusting my semen again and she's feels really good it's the last thing she's feel, Evangeline, and now she's still moving her pussy down and up shaking my big long dick is in pain after cuming how many times i don't know" wew he's telling that all while i am enjoying my pussy shaking her dick and feeling so good., i am so embarrasing

"It's really good i am at my limit. achh... uachh.. yahh hahh ahh.. come... it will come achhhhh achhhh. ah ahhhh uachhh UACHHH ACHHh AHH AH AH AH HAH UUUAAACCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" i come and it's feel so good i am brusting my wet liquid again from my pussy but this time more much than before nad he's brusting her semen and more filling my womn and i can see my stomach growing small bigger than before. i am feeling so goof and so filled by her strong green magic power from his semen. then my body more tight and my breast more bigger and so tight and very sensitive. i think it's enough i can move anymore i feels to much enjoyable moment i have feel my face and my eye filled with pleasure.

"Wow, i can hear she's cum Yuuno, hiahahahaha. Yuuno that girl is become slave vampire class, cause you not use a ritual, so just enjoy it or try to resist it as much as posible i am you Master Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire say Goodluck Young boy hiahahahhaha.. okay i want to sleep more cya.."

"Thx masterEvangeline" hoh..he's done.

"So what your master said.?"i am asked curiously with pleasure face and eyes

"My master say you has becom SLAVE VAMPIRE CLASS!, and she's said just enjoy it Yuuno or you can try to resist as much as possible"so i become a slave vampire class. so that's means i must pleasured my master Yuuno Scrya desire, okay i get, i will try to resis as much as i can, but maybe i should just enjoy it, i don't care anymore, but still i want to become strong i will learn all what his will teach to me this morning.

"Okay let's take a bath and eat breakfast then we can training, but before than you must change your from to child again Einhart"

"Okay Master Yuuno, realese, ACKHHHHHHH! it's so tight master Yuuno i feel my pussy will torn apart aaw wa aww AAACHHH!" wew i forgot to move from her big long dick and then my body srink but her dick not srink, i can look her dick form, from my pussy to my diafragma. my pussy like gone torn apart it's so tight and hurt. and good to., but why my child from have c cup breast, ah i don't care.

"Einhart you should move before realese it, or your pussy will be torn apart, now come back to mature from again"he's asked me.

"Ok, set up!, fiuhhh.. more feels good now, okay master Yuuno i will move out from you big and long dick, ehm...ennnnnn it's has 1/2 more ehmmm.. en.. uachhhh hah ah ah.. it's feels good when i pull it Master Yuuno, i like my body fly in air so light and i feel so good. ok now change back to kid form, release!, then, let's take a bath Master" I can say it Master so freely now huahhh.. it's so easy knowing the fact i am Slave Vampire Class, i don't care anymore, i have lose to Yuuno in battle so now i am his slave hihihihihihi, i think my personalitis has slowly change to Slave Vampire Class now, huh.. i don't care tough.

"Okay let's go to take a bath, frist using your clothing or my 5 sister will mad to you, okay!"he's command me, i feel so happy.

"Yes My Master hihihihihi:yeah just enjoy thos moment when i can ihihihihi.

"Okay let's come out and meet my 5 syster and take a bath." then we are come out from bedroom

"Lucia, Casandra, Xadia,Lilith,Gehena, come here this little girl name is Einhart Stratos, last night she's nearly dead and if someone not heal it she's will dead in 1 minute or more, so i make her become vampire and all her extremely wound healed, be nice to her okay my sisters, she's not part our family, just assume her like your little sister."

"Wow Einhart-chan so cute your eyes Have 2 different colour so beautifull and i am lilith"she's pinch my cheek

"I am Casandra, inded you are so cute."she's smilling to me

"Yeah she's so cute, especialy her eyes, i am Lucia" she's patting my head.

"i am Xadia, Your eyes have purple and blue colour i like that so cute" she's winked.

"And me gehena, you are so cute Einheart-chan"she's chaking my hand.

"Okay.. can someone take her to bath and take abath with her"Master Yuuno asked her sister.

"me. iam. me , me to. me!" every one so nice want to take a bath with me.

"Ok, i will count on you all my sister"master winked to all her sister"

"Okay Nii-sama","Yeah, Nii-san" They call him Nii-san and Nii-sama.

then all of us take a bath but Master Yuuno just sit in front her breakfast waiting us com out from a bath, wait me Master i will done soon.

"Lilith, Neechan thanks for washing my hair"she's washing my hair make a many foam come out.

"Lucia Neechan thanks for cleaning my hair"she's cleaning my hair from foam with cold water.

"Einhart-chan why you still a kid have this C cup breast"ukhhh Casandra hit the nail.. well it's maybe cause Master semen his semen so amazing have strong green magic power every drop of his semen. but i can't say it.

"I don't know what make it big maybe my from my Mom, my mom have a huge breast"sorry Casandra i lie

"Oh it's from your mom gen, i see"goos she's believe my lie.

"Hmnn.. and about your ass it's have a big size ,so tight ,nice ass and hot to"she's asked curiouly,Gehena why you have to detail it like that of course it's cause that Master semen.

"It's same My Mom have a bis ass to" yeah i will just lie.

"And then your waist so sexy you know, hmm if you have grown up you will be like a model"Xadi asked to, t's the same it's Master semen.

"Okay, i will be model maybe when i grow up ehehehehe"i am sweat we all finished the bath. and come out for eating. Imust acting like a kid and called Master Yuuno-Niichan.

"Oh you all have done, let's eat our breakfast everyone, i am happy my sister can got well with new family Einhart"Master is happy and smilling so bright.

"Yeah i am happy to, let's eat Nii-sama"Master sister, I and Master now eat all the food until we suffed, and master portion is so big, why just master eat 5x portion, it's really weird after eat that Master stomach still slim hihihihihihih!, fter that we drink straw berry jjuice.

"Everyone i want to train Einhart my magic anyone want to see?"Master asked them ..

"We all want to see Nii-sama"They all want to see.. ehh.. they find out i can transform to mature i am staring at master.

"Don't worry Einhart they know the magic like that, so it will be fine."master smilling to, i am so happy.

"Okay Yuuno-Niichan."i am smilling back to Master.

Then we all walking in the morning with the light of sunrise and a cold wind we walked to training ground, the we talked and chating so many thing, i am happy i become 1 of their Family, I am happy become Slave Vampire Class, I am happy with Master Yuuno. i am really happy at this moment and i have forget that memories from the past slowly and surely and filled with this beautifull memorise. Then we all have arrive to training ground. and Master Yuuno make a barrier for training then the training begin.

'

.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

><p>Note: Now the stories Crossover and become Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Trouble X Mahou Sensei Evangeline hahahaha just kidding guys.. <strong>:<strong>D

I hope the readers enjoy this story ^ ^v

and thanks for reading . ^ . ^


	12. Chapter 12 MY BODY REACTED CAUSE OF YOU

**Author's Note:**

This story is going to have Yuuno X Nanoha in it, fristly i need to apologize if the reader hate Yuuno X Nanoha, this fanfiction is mainly focused on Yuuno and in the future will be cross over with other story it has ever heard or read and see..

the story has Crossover with Mahou Sensei Negima

* * *

><p><strong>Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Trouble<strong>

**Chapter 12**

**MY BODY REACTED CAUSE OF YOU MASTER**

**EINHART POV**

"Yuuno-Niichan before you teaching me i have 1 question i want to ask, Why are you helping me, Even though you know, i am steal the 12 jewel seed and you not even report me to the TSAB" I am asked seriously.

"Einhart, is i need a reason to helping someone nearing her death?, the answer is no. But if i let you like that you will die and i will be haunted with the feeling guilty, even there a reason maybe i just want to use this cursed power who my Master Evangeline gave, to become usefull for someone Einhart"Master smilling to and patting my head then explain it all, Master i am feeling so happy in deep my hear hearing your answer, thank you master, thank you for saving me this weaked me, thank you for not report me,thank you for nice to me and thank very much for teaching me, master. Master i..

"Master I love you and thanks for everything" huh what i said, why..? why i said i love you,"badum badum " this chaind reaction maybe true, and this feeling to, you maybe true Master.

"Einhart it's okay don't cry anymore, tears not suit you, don't worry about the detail just moving forward, facing all future will come with strong will Einhart"Master is smilling to me and wipping my tears away, Huh... what is it tears?, i don't feel i am sad.. so what this is.. is it a tears of happiness? ... is it the answer of my journey all the time ?... is it the happiness being accepted Master? and is it the happiness to have a family Master?.. i don't care what is it i am so happy at the moment, i will saving all your words within my heart Master, and i will. I will moving forward leaving my past, i will moving forward towards my future Master and i will be strong, stronger and strongest more than your expectation Master. Because i have you here beside me, because i have you here caressing me Master.

"Yes I will not cry again Master and i will become strong moving forward towards my future Master."i am stop cring nad hug him who kneel pating my head and staring me with her green emerald eyes. i am love you master, let's start this practice and i will show you my best effort Master.

"Let's start the training Einhart. but frist you must change to you beautifull from Einhart and surprise my sisters"Master winked to me and said my beautifull form, oh.. Master I.. am..Daisuki da yo Master Asiteru yo Master.

"Yeah master i will change to my beautifull form now, set up"i am smilling to master than in second i am turning to my adult form with my white barier jacket. acchhh... it is to tight.. oh i remember my body has change cause master semen, i don't care i will just bear it even i feel right now my breast will explode in a second the way my breast become so sensitive,so tight and so big, the way my body so tight and so hot i will ovecome it, cause right now i am feeling more powerfull than last time i become adult form before i am bathing, maybe it's because my body has accepting all Master strong green magic power who filled my body. accepting that all and make it to own magic power,power and spee Master, thanks you very much for give me this much potential power within me, then let's start Master.

"Wow, Eihart you can transform to become Mature, you are like me, i can transfrom to see!"it's Lilith she's can transfrom her armto sword, so she's have that kind of magic.

"Einhart-chan wow, you look so gorgeous, i am envy you"Casadra the very beautifull of all Master sister Envy me and call me Gorgeous wow, you make me so embarrased Casadra, but thanks you i have more confidance now.

"Einhart, you like strike art to, i see, i can tell by your stand and your barier jacket, let's sparring together sometime ok"Lucia she's winked me i see so she's like me, srtike arts, but she's using a dragon armor, is she's have something strike arts who have relation with dragon?, huh.. maybe, but thanks you and we will be sparring sometime Lucia.

"Wuahhh.. Einhart-chan Kawai... i am so happy will have a little sister this cute"Gehena really happy having me become her little sister, ihihihi thanks a lot gehena.

"Einhart you surprise me there, you can transfom to mature in second.. wahhh.. such a beautifull transformation you have there, Einhart good luck with your training"Xadia really surprise about me.. i see.. then with my spirit and strong will let's do it.

"Ahahaha, seems like my sisters really like you Einhart, yosh! then frist thing you must do is copy all i am do, after that trying to imagine you collect all your magic, collect a thousand magic compressed it on both of your hand while you say the word i will use. so copy it perfectly Einhart, ready?"

master asked me, i am ready master i will do my best to mastered all your technic and magic.

"Yeah... Einhart Stratos is ready"i am nooded wit hserious face. i am ready, really ready Master!.

"Okay let's try, SINISTRA EMISSA STAGNET CHILIPL ASTRAPE!DEXTRA EMISSA STAGNET CHILIPL ASTRAPE DUPLEX COMPLEXIO, now Einhart this is your turn" Master make 2 compressed solid giant ball Soulchain and Starlight sphere from thousand green and Soulchain magic in his right and left hand,the ball spinning, glowing and shining greenly. then i will to..!

"Concentrate, compressed collect all my magic my thousand magic HIAAA! SINISTRA EMISSA STAGNET CHILIPL ASTRAPE!DEXTRA EMISSA STAGNET CHILIPL ASTRAPE DUPLEX COMPLEXIO HAAA! huff ..huf..success" i am make 2 compressed solid giant ball Silvery green magic spere from thousand Silvery green magic in my right and left hand,the ball spinning, glowing and shining Silvery green .yeahhh... it's success Master, Einhart can do it... i am so happy Master, i will try my best again.

"Your Magic colour is Silvery green, it is Beautifull Einhart Just like the colour of your beautifull hair, now i want you to focus your mind, focused your magic power to your eyes, i want you to unlock the Vampire power and used it, now try it Einhart!"master ordered me, your command is my will, now i will just do it.

"hm... Ha!, how is it master has i unlock my Vampire power and my eyes become red Master?"i am asked her seriously,please say yes, cause i feel my body more powerfull and increase maybe about 3 - 5 times from before.

"Yes you have success unlock your Vampire power Einhart and now your eyes become bloody red eyes beast Vampire, it's so beautifull, okay it's the final step of my Master Evangeline if you succes your power, magic power and speed will be drastically increase you will feel the speed,the power and the magic power are in different dimension than before. Now get serious try to focusing your 12 jewel and synchronize it whitin your body, then try to feeling the both compressed solid giant ball Silvery green magic spere from thousand Silvery green magic in my right and left hand,the ball spinning, glowing and shining Silvery green entering your body mixed,infuse the power whithin you, then become your own abilities, blasting it and become your different dimensional power,magic power and speed who enveloped your body and strengthening within you. Now let's do this PRO ARMATIONEM HE ASTRAPE HYPER OURANOU MEGA DYNAMENE!...now it is your turn Einhart complete it your new form!"then Master absorb his own magic infuse to his body with magic then the extremly thundorous green magic and Soulchain envelop within his body and his Soulchain Sticking in Master fist and foot spinning slowly the chain look like a life and have soul, master so serious explaint, Master i get all your theories and now let's try Einhat Stratos and make your Master pround of you.

"first try to focusing your 12 jewel and synchronize it whitin my body, second then try to feeling the both my magic in my right hand, then absorb it YAAA! PRO ARMATIONEM HE ASTRAPE HYPER OURANOU MEGA DYNAMENE!...HIAAA! wow... what's is this it's really so powerfull so speedfull and so magically, i am feeling it's power is really awsome, just like what master say it's really different dimension than before. Master is i am success do it?" I absorb my own magic infuse to my body with magic then the extremly thundorous Silvery green magic envelop within my body, Master please say yes, i want to hear it, i am feeling so curious, i want to hear it you say yes Master.

"Yes Einhart you really now become so pewerfull and this is the power you have seek and now you have feeling it and success to obtain it, congratulation Einhart" Yeah... Master smilling to my, Master say Yes to me, Master say i am success and Master say, now i have obtain the power i have been seek. Masterrrrr! Arigato... thank you so much!, thanks you master i .. i am really so happy... i . am really so happy at this moment ...Master.. Thanks you Very Much ... I am Einhart Stratos really pround now fro myself to have you be my Master... i am Einhart Stratos Really so happy and once again Thank you very much Master Yuuno...!

"Hic.. Thanks you Master... I am Einhart really Pround have a master like you ..hic..i i am really love you master.. and thanks for Giving me this Power."i.. i am crying so happy, i .. am crying cause this happiness filled my cest filled my heart this tears explode and dripping it self as my heart feeling right now Master.

"Einhart i don't want to see your tears wetting your cheek, now now don't cry again, i am Love you to, now become strong and proud of your new power cause our training just begin now Einhart" wow.. Master hug me.. Master wiping my tears gently while he's hug me with his arms, and Master...Master said he's Love me when she's kissing my forehead...wow.. waww.. i am so happy my face, my ears, my body so red and my hole body so hot and tight, oh it's a word i haven seek...Olive in the past,claus it's the words you have been seek the word I Love you Claus... right now i can tell it i am feeling all my weight now and my weight fro mthe past has been freed by him my Master Yuuno Scrya.. yeah... i am so happy at this moment, i am feeling so powefull by just that words.. and i will become more powerfull master.

"Einhart, your magical power has rising, Wow, it's rising again, it's still rising and now it's has meet it max, it's exceeded my expectation my expextation. Wow you now has become one with 12 jewel seed and you can bring the full potential whitin your body, now be pround with your self Einhart. now let's continue our practice"It's true master i have become one and now i can bring full potential the 12 jewel seed within my body. so it's like that, it's just cause 1 words can change me drastically, the words I Love You when come out from your lips when you kissed my forhead, come to my ears, entering my veins and accepted by heart. with just your words I Love You you make me so happy master, you make me freed from all my weight, and become powerfull, yes.. i will be pround of my self, i will move forward charge my future Master...i am ready now master let's start it.

"Vit viuuuuwit!,,, piuwit! Wow Einhart-chan You and Nii-sama looks so powerfull just like some super heroes in Movies Piuuwittt! Nice Job Einhart-chan!"Lilith is praising me, oh thanks Lilith i am look a super hero in movie ehehehe it's make me so embbarrased.

"Einhart-chan you and Yuuno Nii-san like a couple Super Hero in movie, it's so cool Einhart-chan"a couple me and Master.. i never think that.. maybe it will be good if that true Casara ihihihihihi i am a Master Lover ahahaha maybe someday.. yeah maybe some day it will come true.. and i will be with him till the dead do us a apart and till the end of the words cause we are cursed by this Vampire power, we Immortal and Eternal being. i am really grateful, you have make a Vampire Master.. .and i am really love my body right now, i love my heart poundind so fast, I love the sensation my whole body feeling do hot, I love the sensation my whole body so tight, i love this all chain reaction Master and i love you to Master, i am Einhart Stratos really loving you from the bottom of my heart.

"Now Eihart this is my second lesson but before we start let's try out your new form hmm.. i will name it Perfect Einhart Form. ...ok let's start, attack me with all you !.. start now Einhart"Master! this form you named it with my name, Perfect Einhart Form thank you Master, now let's try this ne form..haaaaa! hia!...

"ya yayayaya hia hiahiahia yah yah yah zah za Iah iaiaiaiaia hiahiahiahia yayayayayaYAH! YahyahyahyahyahYAHYAH!"i am puching him with speed of lightning ..no.. it's more fast than lightning.. i am raining him by my puch but Master evade it all so easy, ican't believe master even not use his form and still he avoided all my attack so easily... Master..you are so powerfulll ackhhh it's my whole body tight and hot while attacking you Master.. even i use my all speed and power i can't even touch you, i want to touch you master ,i want more powerfull, i want become like you so powerfull Master.. Hiaaaa...

"Good your speed is rising your body is slowly accept that power and use it more good than before, now let's fly and do training in the air"master said that when evade all my attack wow his concentration not budge just a bit..so wonderfull. ok let's do it in air Master.. i am so exited.

"Okay Master.."we both fly in secod arrive in the high sky.

"Now try fly a bit then attack me" ok Master.. hmmmmnnn... wow i am fly so fast like lighting..no more fast i need more fast... yaaaa! Master i come haa!

"HIAHIAHIAHIA, YAYAYAYAYA, YAHYAHYAHYAHYAH, IAIAIAIAIAIAIA HIAHIAHIAHIAHIA, ZIAH ZAH YAH ZAH ZIAH IYAIYAIYAIYAHH!" hiaaa! i attacking him continously but still can touch him , i need more fast, i need more powerfull, YAAA!, more i need moree i must do more, i want more YAAAHH! still it's still can reach him, more fast, faster, IIIAAAA!, not this it's not enough, more speed must increase more HIAAA! a little more c'mon a little more, increase more more fastest more powerfulest ZZIAAHHH! my whole body obey me grant me my fastest speed,my nerve,my veins, my heart, my mind i need my max speed... more i want a bit closer become shine IYAAAA! this is the fulest and fastest my speed and power Master, take it...IYAYAYAYA! IYAHH! huf huf huf.. i .. i dit it master use his hand to parry it. YEss... i am so happy.

"Wow... wow.. i am so Amazed you can improve your speed,power and magical power to this extend level, it's mean your whole body has fully can use and bring out this form full potential speed, power and magical power. You did great jon Einhart."Master is praising me, he's prasing with so much words and patting my head, i am so happy master, is i am that awasome Master?, is that me so fast like that Master?, is that me so powerfull like you said Master?, yeahhh..if my Master said it, so i will believe it thank You master, i have become this fast cause of you, i have become this fast cause of you, i have become like this is all thanks to you.. Master i .. i am really gratefull.. i can become this far.. i.. love you master.. thanks ou very much master..Master...

"MASTER! Thank You anda I Love You so much"I am crying and hug him, hug my Master and crying loudly.

"Einhart, why are you crying again...c'mon, don't cry again Einhart you will make your Gorgeous face wet with your tears, I am Love you to, so don't cry again okay, here i wipe your tears, i like your smile einhart,here my reward a kiss on your lips from your Master Love to you,eemn...mnnn .. emmm enn achh, now Einhart don't cry again, give your smile, your best smile Einhart" Master..master..master..i can't say anything to explain this feeling in my heart, just let my cry to exposed it, let me hug to show it, let me tremble in you to feel it. Master..eemnn..mmnn... neeemmm .. emmmu. .. uah.. Master i want's more.. more..

"More Master, then i will smile..emnnn .. emmm. ennmmm. mmmnnn.. ummm .. emmnnnm..uacchhh.. Thank you Master"Yes Thank You Master ...now i my lips have feeling all your love for me... i am feel more and more love you now.. i am love you so much Master...so i can make this smile..my happiness smile, my brightness smile, my lovely smile from my heart, i will give it all to you, look it, feeling it, caress it with both your eyes Master.

"Yeah that smile look good on you Einhart, now let's down and practice new technic" Master smile to me, her eyes looking at my face, his holding my hand and we both flying down. this wind so nice.. the wind blowing from down to up, Master Golden hair blowing beautifully with his green aura magic. and now we have landed our hand hsa parting, Master when his hain leaving my hand this chain reaction in my body getting worst, "badum, badum, badum" my heart pounding 3x faster, my body more hot and my whole tightening. but i just can staring him from far... and can't reach that hand again.. Master.. is leaving.. and now i must training more seriou, i will give my all Master, now show me, taching me the new technic.

"This technic is called an executioner sword this magic sword can cut steel and if you give more power it can cut Titanium like cut a bread, now try concentrate all your magic in both of your hand and brusting it out then make the form sharp more sharp than sword, now look it and copy it all my words and my action Einhart, let's do it ..Duplex Ensis Exsequens!, this is the Ensis Exsequens.. now try it Einhart!"Master summoning 2 compresed green magic sword and make the shape so sharp so sharp can cut a Titanium.. wow ..that's really sharp and dangerous Master.. i will try it to make that Executioner sword Ensis Exsequens.

"Concentrate all iaaa!, Duplex Ensis Exsequens!, make it sharpp.. Yeah i can do it Master, now try give more magic power and compressed more magic power.. look Master i have increased the destructive power, i am success Master "i am summoning 2 compresed silvery green magic sword and make the shape so sharp so sharp can cut a Titanium .. i am so happy just 1 try i can make this dangerous magic sword the executioner sword Ensis Exsequens what a beautifull name..

"Good job Einhart"Master praise me.. it's make me really happy, thank you Master.. i will try my best more.

"Let's try it come attack me Einhart"master asked me.

"Okay.. "i ma jumping in speed of lightning than slasing my magic sword to him

"iaiaiaiaiaia zah zah jah zah hiahhiahhia ha hah yayayayaya hia! yaaaaa! UAAKKHHH!" our sword slashing each other and meet make a small green and small silvery green thunder blasting from our sword when meet and sparking green light magic and silvery green magic everytime our magic sword clasing. iaaaa! more i need put more power to my arm to swing this sword zah! c'mon more strong hiaaa! more i need add more power, it is not enoughh yaaaa! speed i need more speed and power hia! it's my all power i can and this is my max speed swing itt... reach it to Master yaaaa! UAAKKHHHH! Master throwed me by his sword he's really powerfull even he's not use his form huf ..huf... if not like that .. is not my Master.. cause he's strong he ca nbeat me easily back there when we frist meet Master and even i have improve drastically i am still not mach for you.. you are the one who saving my life, you are the one who make me Vampire, you are the one i admire,you are the one i keep chasing,you the one i keep looking for, you are the one who gave me the power i seek, you are the one who maked me mastered this power, you are the one i love the most, It is you my Master Yuuno Scrya, i will risked my life just for you, i will risked my body just for you, i will risked my power just for you,i will risked everything just for you Master... i will give everything in this last blow! take it all my feeling MASTER!

"TAKE IT MASTER HHIIIAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ...","CUUIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGGG" the loudly sound ever made when our magic sword meet, i rushed with all i got, and give him my finall swing with all my feeling filled that last attack , then we are crossing our sword in split second blsted a a big green thunder and silvery green thunder with big wave and sparking green and silvery green magic and then we passing each other body, i am passing him to her back, he's passing me to my back.

"GUAKKKKHHHHHHH!..."my magic sword broken with big scar crosing my body from left shoulder turn down to my right waist then many blood brusting from that scar with i am coughed a blood, then collapse to the ground... Master... indeed you are so powerfull .. i am happy all my feeling reach you and make you got serious attack me slashing your thunderous green sharp magic sword into my body crossing it from my left shoulder turn down to my right waist making a big scar ... i am happy Master.. i love you... till dead do us a part ..i Love you .. till ... the end of the word ...then slowly my eyes closed...i hear ..a voice...a voice inside my mind ..

_"Wake up Einhart" It's Master Voice.. where he is.. i opened my eyes slowly ... he's still backing me .. he's not look at me ...not look at me weak state.. "Wake up Einhart" Master keep use his telepathy to wake me up ... "Wake up Einhart, you are not this weak, i still not teach you all the power i have" yes.. i must strong...Movee! i must move, c'mon move for me arrghhh! yes i can move to my kneel .. move i need more power to wake up from my weak state ... move my body... weak is a sin..i must saw to Master i am strong enough to obation his power...ARGHHHH! HIAAAA! hah! .. hah! Yeah i can stand... hah.. hahh...my wound slowly closed, my pain slowly vanished ha.. hah.. hah.. IAAAHHHHH! huff.. hufff.. my wound all fully regenerate just like my body before it cut.._

"Master i still can continue this training, even my Perfect Einhart Form Still bursting wildly, I STILL GO ON MASTER!" huf.. huf.. i hope my voice reach you master, master please look at me, look at Einhart Stratos, look i am has fully recovered Master, look my Perfect Einhart Form Still bursting wildly Master, Look at me ... Master... please this feeling reach you..Master.. I am still Go Onnn..!.

"Yeah.. i am look at you Einhart, you really have strong will power even i slashed you and leaving big scar in you body you still can stand up and your Perfect Einhart Form Still bursting wildly. I am so proud of you Einhart"Master... she's pround of me... the weak me.. i am so happy my feeling reach you...even i am not say it... it' still reach you Master... Now please take me to the new stage... i will give everything i have to overcome it all... teach me more ... guid me more... till i get, the power i seek ... the power you promised... the power that can make you proud of me more Master!..

"Okay.. Let's move on together Einhart.. this time if you can do it.. you will be more closing to the power you have been seek Einhart!" Yeah... i let's move on together Master... so let's start it i have been ready enough Master.

"This is same like you become Perfect Einhart Form, but the condition is u will used it in Perfect Einhart Form and the compressed solid giant ball magic spere from thousand magic is not 2 but 3, i don't know your body will stand this power, and i don't know what will happen to your body if you fail Einhart, if you still seek this power you can go on and answer me YES, if you scare to move forward knowing the fact no chance 100% like before and unkown danger will happen to your body you can said NO, and we ended this practice Einhart"Master asked about my confident and of course i will say yes master.. i will do it. i can do it.. i have closed my heart to move back i have mindset my mind to move forward.. i have preapared for anithing what will happen to this body, i don't care my body will decay, i don't care my body will torn apart, i dont' care my body will explode, i don't care my body will borken to pieces and i don't care my body turn to the dust.. so i am ready MASTER... let's do our best and overcome it Master.. i will give my all.. I AM .. READY! so this is my answer Master..

"YESSSS!" i am shouted YESS! so loudly even this voice echoing the wole training let me do it. Master.

"Ok i hear your answer. so hear it carefully, watch it focusly, feel it the power who will bring you more close the power you seek Einhart, Now let's start the next Level Transformation, but frist i need to same from as you. SINISTRA EMISSA STAGNET CHILIPL ASTRAPE! DEXTRA EMISSA STAGNET CHILIPL ASTRAPE DUPLEX COMPLEXIO! PRO ARMATIONEM HE ASTRAPE HYPER OURANOU MEGA DYNAMENE!..., " Master make 2 compressed solid giant ball Soulchain and Starlight sphere from thousand green and Soulchain magic in his right and left hand,the ball spinning, glowing and shining greenly. Then Master absorb his own magic infuse to my body with magic then the extremly thundorous green magic and Soulchain envelop within his body and his Soulchain Sticking in Master fist and foot spinning slowly the chain look like a life and have soul,

"Now it's the time i will show you, and please copy it perfectly Einhart, Let's start FEXTRA EMISSA STAGNET CHILIPL ASTRAPE! DEXTRA EMISSA STAGNET CHILIPL ASTRAPE! TREXTRA EMISSA STAGNET CHILIPL ASTRAPE TRIPLEX COMPLEXIO! now, it's your trun Einhart!" Master make 3 compressed solid giant ball Soulchain and Starlight sphere from thousand green and Soulchain magic around her body, the ball spinning, glowing and shining greenly while they all rotating slowly around master body like a Planet rotating the Star, Master tell me with serious look.. Don't Worry Master i will prove it to you.

"Haaaaa! FEXTRA EMISSA STAGNET CHILIPL ASTRAPE! DEXTRA EMISSA STAGNET CHILIPL ASTRAPE! TREXTRA EMISSA STAGNET CHILIPL ASTRAPE TRIPLEX COMPLEXIO!.. Hahh .. ah.. hahh... i can do it.. hah.. i am ready for the next step to complete it Master"hah.. hah.. i am phanting .. huffff! i am taking a long breath haffff! and breath all out and my mind and body calm down in sec..Let's do it Master. Show me and i will overcome it with my might, with my will, with my heart i will overcome it all.. now show me Master!

"Good you really do it perfectly, just a person with strong will power, strong heart, strong body and strong mind can accept this power, so let's begin .. this is the power who will make you closing to the power you have been seek, so copy it perfectly I Love you Einhart! HEAA! INSANE ARMATIONEM HE ASTRAPE HYPER OURANOU GIGA DYNAMENE!","Booommm ... wuzzzz... stt... " then Master absorb his own magic infuse to his body with magic then an Explotion green magic blasted from Master body with a strong wind and wave blasting within it, then after that, a large aura with Insane big thundorous green magic and Soulchain envelop within his body spinning slowly and deadly. And his Soulchain Sticking in Master fist and foot spinning slowly the chain look like a life and have soul. WOw master transform to dangerous and deadly being, I Can do it, i CAN DO IT MASTER!

"Frist strengthening my will power to the limitt, Second strengthening my heart, Tird strengthening my body and Lastly strengthening my mind haaaa! YAAAA! IAAAAA! HIAAAAAA! INSANE ARMATIONEM HE ASTRAPE HYPER OURANOU GIGA DYNAMENE! GARHHHH! YAHHHHH! HIAAHHHHHH!" GARHHHH! this is so strong but my will power will, my heart, mybody, my mid will not lose YAHHHHH!so strong but.. BUTT... I WILL OVERCOME IT LOOK AT ME MASTER HIAAAAAHHHHH! !,"Booommm ... wuzzzz... stt... " I absorb My own magic infuse to my body with magic then an Explotion silvery green magic blasted from my body with a strong wind and wave blasting within it, then after that, a large aura with Insane big thundorous silvery green magic and Soulchain envelop within my body spinning slowly and deadly. ... raghhh...hufff hufff.. is i really overcome it now huff hahh.. huff.. hah..ah .. hah.. yeahhh.. i am really did it.. ..i am succes.. yess ..Master..

"MASTER! I CAN OVERCOME IT!" this power.. this power... is born cause you.. i am . my heart pounding crazily.. master i am so happy while my body so hot.. i am really happy while my whole body tightening ... because i can do it... Master.. it's make me really amazed by myslef master.. i am ..i am crying cause .. i am happy ..i am happy cause i can proff it to you Master i.. am hic..i..

"I am sorry Master i am Crying again, but.. but i can't stop this tears, this tears just flowing it self .. sorry.. hic.."..hic.. Master i am really happy... i can do it cause my feeling to you make me strong, i can do it cause i want you pround of me so i can overcome it... Master.. i am so Happy ..i can saw it to you .. please do something .. i can't stop crying.. even i wiping my tears, this tears won't end.. Master...!

"Come here Einhart I will, i will make your tears stop flowing"Master asked me to come to him, i will gladly do it.. here i come Master..

"Yes.. Master.. i come!" i am rushing and jumping to Master and hug him, then he hug me gently.

"This is Your reward Einhart and this is the medicine to stop your tears" then we are kissing hotly with tongue Master hug me so tight and me to hug him so tight while our large aura with Insane big thundorous my silvery green magic, Master Soulchain and green magic envelop within our body spinning slowly and deadly, his tongue inside my mouth and my tongue inside his mouth, feeling each other mouth and sweet saliva, he's still kissing and sucked me roughly and i am kissing him roughly. Our saliva mixed and flowing out from our mouth slowly and flowin turn down to my neck and breast. and then we ended it to start the training again.

"We can continue it in home if you want Einhart, but now we must continue your practice, now lets do serious battle i will use power,speed and magic power with same Level as you Einhart, now let's fly, ok this is enough high now let's start" master holding my hand and we fly to the sky. so let's start master.

"HEAAAAA!","HIAAAAA!","Boom, boom, boomboomboomboom, boom, boom boom, , bom bom bom,boom"the shock wave make a sound boom when our fist and kick meet each other and many big thunder blasting from our fist and kick when crossing each other we fighting so fast like comet hitting each other, and master sister just can look a shock wave and many big thunder blasting from our fist and kick when crossing each other but can't look our body, it's the battle with speed and desctuctive power like comet.

"HIAHIAHIAHIAHIAHIA! YAYAYAYAYAYAY! IAIAIAIAIAIAIA! YAHYAHYAHYAHYAH! IAIAIAIAIAIAIA HIAHIAHIAHIA HIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAA!.. GGUUUACCCCKKKKHHH!"not yet.. not yet... still not enough HIAAAA!more. .. more fast...YAAA! ...i need more... more speedd...IAAA! nooo...moreeee... moree speedd... fasttt... more fasttt YAAHHHH! againn it's still not enough... i want to show master ...increase again ...faster...IAAAAA! more fastestt more... i need become very fastt... thiss... a little more..HIAAA! thiss iss my limit max speed and power... take it everything i have MASTER! HIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAA!.. GGUUUACCCCKKKKHHH! i chough many blood from my mouth by the Master Monstrous Puch and "BOOOMSSS!" with a big bang exploded when Master puch crossed with my body then i blasted so fast falling down like comet to the groung "BLUUUGUEEMMMMM" a large crater created by that impact and make a giant explotion and giant shockwave. "KUAGGHHH!" i am brusting many blood, i am feeling my body so weak and crushed inside me, i even can't move a sigle finger... Damn... Master so strong ehehehehe.. I Love you Master.. please come here pick me up Master.. hurry before my eyes shutdown.. hurry up Master i want to look your face Master.. sudden a bright light green coming fast to me.. it's Master .. i am Happy i still can see you before my eyes closed..i..

"I Love You Master!" i said it wih my last power remaining..

"Drink it, Drink my blood it's will make your recovery more fast Einhart!"Master you give your blood?... so you really that caress me, you really don't want to lose me, eve though i am Vampire, even though i will not die just cause this wound.. hahaha .. i am so really happy Master.. Thanks you very much Master, Thanks for looking for me, Thanks for worried me, Thanks for your care to me and Thanks for loving thanks your blood i will gladly accept it and drink it. then master cut his wrist and blood flowing to my mouth, then i am drink it gently and happily.

"Glup, Glup, Glup. Glup, Glup" i am drinking it all, and my body regenerate more fast.

"Thank you Master, I love You!"i said it with smile

"I Love you to Einhart" Master said he loving me to.. my body reachted and more fastly regenerate then he's fly carry me like a princess, he's fly to meet her sisters who worried me, it's like a dream, i am really like a princess at this moment, Master you are so kind, i am love you, really love you Master...My heart still beating so fast "Badum,badum," my body still hot.. and my whole body still tight, this chain reaction i am really love it, this chain reaction is prove my love to you Master, i am your Slave Class Vampire class, my body belong to you Master, and i am love this body, i am love all this this chain reaction Master,My Body Reacted Cause Of You Master. Then we are arrived

"Nii-sama is Einhart-chan is okay"all his sister asked me worried me

"Yeah she's ok, her body will fully regenerate and can walk again" Yeah Cause you are beside me, cause you are close to me, this body reacted fastly and regenerate fastly.. this is our love power Master.. i am so happy you give me your blood and make me your Slave Class Vampire, even though you don't know how to make a Slave Class Vampire before, don't feel bad has make me a Slave Class Vamipre, Cause i have accept it i have loving it, i love this body and i Love you Master.

"Let's go home my sisters and Einhart, let's fly to there!"Master fly while carry me like a princess.

"Einhart ,Nii-sama what kind of power is that, i can't see both of you fight, i just can see a thunder and a blast of shock wave with sound boom boom bom boom"Casandra asked curiously.

"That is the power i get from my Master Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire, she's a monster like me, she's the one who save me and Nanoha from our death and she's the one who teach us Magia Erebea, Magia Erebea is darkness path magic, so she's give us a scroll. We open that scroll then her dopel appear from cricle magic in that scroll, her dopel touch our head and we fallen a sleep, then we battle with her in dream word and if we can't beat her, we wil trapped in there forever. then we knowing the meaning of Magia Erebia, it's a magic to accept a light magic and darkness magic not choose 1 of them, then we accept that Master magic attack then seize it and that power become our power and beat her with it. after that we mastered Magia Erebea and the real hellist training begin" master telling us his story.

"Where is your Master Evangeline Nii-sama"all his sister asked curiously.

"Master Evangline is live in different dimension of planet name Earth, me and Nanoha throwing to that earth cause Xadia launching her magic Space Strom and Casandra launching her magic Time Strom, that magic attack us together and mixed make a Large Unstable Time and Space Black Hole and both of us Sucked to it, then our body srink become 16 years old body from 21 years old body and we throwed to there the earth who Master Evangeline Live with her robor Chachamaru and her puppet doll Chachazero.

"Ouch sorry Nii-sama"Both Casandra and Xadia say sorry to Master.

"Don't waorry, i am thanks to you Casandra and Xadia, if you not launching that magic to us, i will not meet Master Evngangeline, i will not can make our family like in the past, i will not can't beat Void, and i will not meet you Einhart Stratos."wow master said it and smilling to me

"Master.. I am happy your words so beautifull"I am so happy my face so red and my ears to

"Yeah me to happy Nii-sama, you can become Family again, we can get the same love like you Love Nanoha, and we.. we can get your proof of your love with our body. ehehehehe we are so happy Nii-sama, Then we can get it again everytime we want with Nii-sama body ihihihihi"They are so embarrassed, their cheeck blusing red.

"Yeah you can, cause i am love you all my sister and you to Einhart"Master winked to us.

"So we can be a big family now Einhart, now Nii-sama have 6 sister, and Nii-sama love them all from the bottom of his heart"i am so happy all of them accept me to become part of Master Family.

"I am Happy to everyone, please take of me from now on"i am saying it with smile. And plis love me to from now on Everyone.. i am saying it in my heart.

"Here we are, we have come."We arrive on Master home, then he's still carrying me like princess. he carry me to my bed. and placed me there.

"Now you should go rest Einhart"Master Ordered me to rest.. even tough i need himm.. huh.. it can't be helped.

"Okay.. i will sleep and rest now Master, Thank you very much for today Master, and thank you for saying you loveing me it's make so happy my Heart pounding so fast 3x times than Normal, My body feels so Hot and my wholed body feels so tight whenever i hear you say I Love you Einhart, i am Lovng this Chain reaction in my body Master so don't worry about it and lastly thank you very much for saving me and make me your Slave Class Vampire. i am really Happy Master.!"i am looking at his eyes deeply and saying all that stuff what i can't say, when his teaching me back there in training ground.

"Yah.. don't worry about it i will love you to the way i love my sister and the way i Love nanoha... so just sleep well Einhart!"He said it again... oh.. my face blushed red.

"Okay..cyaa!" bye bye Master !...I Love you!

"Cya.." Uachh he kissed me in my lips, thanks Master i Love it. it make my chain reaction within my body more stronger.. i love it and like it Master.

Then Master leave from my room leaving me behind alone with this strong chain reaction getting more stronger when he's leave me alone in this room, i feel so lonely even if just a second whitout Master, i feel so horny even if Master is not here embracing me and loving me, i feel so grumpy even if master not fault leave me alone, i feel so crybaby even if it just a small tears in my eyes come out. then with all that touchy-feely i feel so sleepy and fallen inside my dream deeply.

.

,

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

><p>Note: Now the stories Crossover and become Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Trouble X Mahou Sensei Evangeline hahahaha just kidding guys.. <strong>:<strong>D

I hope the readers enjoy this story ^ ^v

and thanks for reading . ^ . ^

.


	13. Chapter 13 MASTER EVANGELINE COME

**Author's Note:**

This story is going to have Yuuno X Nanoha in it, fristly i need to apologize if the reader hate Yuuno X Nanoha, this fanfiction is mainly focused on Yuuno and in the future will be cross over with other story it has ever heard or read and see..

the story has Crossover with Mahou Sensei Negima

* * *

><p><strong>Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Trouble<strong>

**Chapter 13**

**MASTER EVANGELINE COME**

**NANOHA POV**

"Vivio wake up, this is already morning, Vivio you need go to school" i am rubbing her head and whispering that words into Vivio ears.

"Wake up Vivio, You want to go school to meet your friend and play many things with them don't you?"Fate do the same thing like me.

"Nanoha mama, Fate mama, oh it's already morning, oaammmm.. Vivio need go to school, so Vivio will wake up Nanoha mama, Fate mama"Vivio hoaming and rubbing her eyes, then she's wake up.

"Good then brushing you teeth, change to your her dress then we eat breakfast together."i am teeling to her with smile.

"Okay.. Nanoha mama"Vivio Nodded and smile to us. then she's go, washing her face, brushing her teeth and then she's change to her dress

"Nanoha mama, Vate mama Vivio so hungry"Vivio come and sit in chair and said that while her foot kicking an air.

"Here, Vivio your favorite menu!" I give a big portion hamburger with extra meat in there.

"Wow, thanks you Nanoha mama" She's thanks to me and begin to eat her big hamburger with double meat.

"Hm. nyam nyam.. nyam.. It's really good Nanoha Mama, Fate mama"she's smilling with sauce on her lips.

"Yes, it's good. I am happy Vivio like it and here your strawberry milk, u need drink for your health and your body"Fate pushing a glass of strawberry milk to Vivio table with smle.

"Thank You Fate mama, Vivio will grow up and will be beauty girl like fate mama and Nanoha mama"Vivio said it with smile, she's so cute. and then Vivio finished her big hamburger with double meat.

"Uah.. the humberger so yummy"Vivio has finished her breakfast.

"Vivio you Cheek have a sauce in there"Fate cleaning it with tissue.

"Ennn, Thank you Fate mama"Vivio thank Fate.

"Vivio now drink your milk"i am asked her with smile.

"Okay Nanoha mama, glup,glup,glup,glup,glup,glup.. buuhaaahh! this strawberry milk is the best Nanoha mama,Fate mama"Vivio so happy drink it.

"Here Vivio your milk spreading Everywhere"i am cleaning the milk around Vivio mouth.

"Thank you Nanoha mama"Vivio thank me and smile.

"Here, Your schoolbag Vivio and don't be late to school Vivio"Fate give Vivio her schoolbag.

"Thanks you Fate mana!"Vivio than Fate.

"Then, all has complete, you need go to school now, you friend must has been waiting in there"i am telling Vivio, to go Fate and me holding her hand walking to the ouside of house then i give a kiss on Vivio left cheek.

"Yeah you should go now Vivio"Fate kissed Vivio on her right cheek.

"Thank you Nanoha mama, Fate mama for the kiss, it's make Vivio so happy and spirited. Vivio will go now.. Bye bye Fate mama Nanoha mama.." Vivio thank to us then she's walking leaving us while waving her hand to us and smiled brightly.

"Bye... bye Vivio!" I am Waving my hand to her and smilling to her

"Vivio be carefull and Bye..bye!"Fate smile to her and waving her hand to Vivio till she's gone.

"Now Fate we need go to, we have a meeting this day and frist we need to go, to lab to pick your bardiche Fate" i am smilling to Fate and remembered her about her device, i still a bit sorry about what happen yesterday.

"Thank you Nanoha, then should we going now Nanoha"Fate winked.

"Okay.. let's walk to there Fate" i am winked to her. then we walking holding hand together.

"Umm.. Fate i am still feel sorry cause make your bardiche broken"i am say sorry to her.

"Don't worry Nanoha, i have forgotten it. i. i am now feel really happy, Last night we making love together, it's the happiest moment in my life, Nanonaha"she's really happy i can see in her face.

"Yes me to happy if you happy Fate.. and last night we do that until we sleeping with face filled with joy and pleasure nyahahahaha"i am smilling then laughing. cause remember that night we so intimate.

"Yeah and your finger still deep inside my pussy, then my finger to still deep inside your pussy back there while we sleep Nanoha, ihihihi"Fate remembered me about that stuff and make both of us blushed.

"Then when we wake up, we wake up at the same time and our hand really wet with each other orgasm liquid and our bed is wet to nyahahahaha"i am telling this to Fate and laughing.

"Yeah.. it's really funny thing we forget about it and just fell a sleep, and when we woke u still in that state and i feel my puss so tight and wet and in pain to cause all night your 4 finger inside my pussy Nanoha,"Fate telling it with smile in her face.

"Yeah me to my pussy so wet ,tight, and in pain cause your hand inside my pussy all night to"i am smilled back ot her.

"Hey Fate someday Yuuno and I will be married, we have talked it before we will make Yuuno-kun be part of our family,cause you Love Yuuno-kun to as well, and we love each other to. So you will be a mistress and i will be the wife, that's mean when i am married and become Yuuno-kun Bride you will be there to wearing a wedding dress and become Yuuno-kun second bride Fate, is that really wonderfull?i am talking with Fate with smile.

"Yeah i Love Yuuno-kun even my love to him is more deep than my Loveto you Nanoha and back there when i hearing you tell that story about you Yuunokun and you have a hot and long kiss then both your Love have become one, i am so shock my tears flowing so fast like river and my body feel so week then i am fall when i tried to enter Vivo room, i am fall with tears flowing so hard, i am fall wtih heart in so much pain, i am fall with jealousy, i am fall with desperate to the ground. And then you saw me, i try to run with tears raining my face, then you stopped me you hug me. you said you care to me, you said you loved me, and you said you don't want to lose me, you hug me so tight and your tears filled your eyes but you try to holding your tears you try to not cry to convince me, that we can make a family with Yuuno-kun together, you say i can be Yuuno-kun Mistress and you will be Yuuno-kun Wife. Then you really make me happy you have give me a chance become Yuuno-kun mistress Nanoha, i am so happy back there...i ...ii .. i am really happy you let me become a mistress and become her second bride Nanoha" Fate talking about that day.. she's talking with so emotion then a tears start driiping from her eyes.. then flowing many more..

"Fate don't cry again,i am love you Fate and i am Love Yuuno-kun to, so it's the best fot us right, c'mon! here i wipe your tears Fate" I am huh her gently, then patting her head and wiping her tears.

"Thanks Nanoha"Fate smilled now.

"That's good, you are the best whe you smile a present"i smilled to her and give a soft and gentle kiss on her lips.

"Mnnn.. nmmm.. Thanks, It is really make me better now, ihihihihi"Now Fate thank me and she's can really bright smile now.

"Umm..Fate, i think Yuuno will be have three bride in the Future if we married."I am trying to make it's all clear about our promise and vow in that earth with my Master Evangeline.

"What.. tr..THREE BRIDE! what do you mean Nanoha! and who's the third bride and why would there will be 3 bride?fate so surprise and shocked.

"It's our Master, Master Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire. she's the one who save both our live, and if no one help us we will there just in a minute. she's using her blood to make cursed and sacred ritual, to make us come back to life, then we life and become Vampire with pure Blood,That ritual make us become her Regis Knight and her royal servant. then we make ceremony for our Eternal Vow our Master Evangeline, We both kneeling before Evangeline i am in right side and Nanoha in left side. We kiss his hand gently at the same time then we call her "My Master Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell", I am Your Regis Knight, i am Your Royal Servant ,I Will Protect You With My Own Life, i will Serve Anything You Desire, My Life in Your Hand, My Will in Your Lips, This Vow Belong To You and Only You Until The Death Do Us A Part, Until The End Of The Day My Master Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire!, that's is our vow"i am telling our vow to Fate and Fate listening it curiously.

"Then.. then what relation connected your Vow and Yuuno-kun third bride Nanoha?" Fate asked seriously.

"Eva-chan confessed to Yuuno-kun she's loving Yuuno-kun from the bottom of her heart and then Yuuno-kun said he loving her to from the bottom of his heart, i can tell Yuuno-kun serious about waht he said his expression is filled with Love to Evangeline cause i am in there when they both said it, his expression same with expression when he tell me he has loving when we frist meet and until now. so i can tell both of them is Loving each other. and i am love Eva-chan to she's really so nice, she's save our life, she's give a house to rest, she's eat diiner together with us, with her robot Chachamaru and her puppet Chachazero, i can tell she's so happy meet us and i can see her lonely face just live with her robot and pupet in centuries she's has been live. So we make that vow to proof our thanks to her. After that i asked Yuuno is he still loved me? he said he really love me than Evangeline cause i am his frist love and the one he love the most. I am really happy back there and i remember about what Evangeline has done to us and i am love evangeline to, after that i said yuuno-kun you must married me and Eva-chan, i will be your wife and Eva-chan will be your mistress. He said yes of course he will married me if i am ready to become Yuuno-kun bride and he will make Eva-chan his bride to. that's sentence really make both of us so happy especially Eva-chan she's never be loved and married in the centuries she's has been life, she' crying her tears flowing like a sea then i am hug her, and wiped her tears and Yuuno-kun patting Eva-chan head. both of us sharing he same feeling to that above.."i explaint it to Fate slowly and seriously but suddenly the words i want to say is cutted by girl voice i know and she's said the same words i want to say to Fate, who is her and why she's know my words. Just 1 girl other me know it, it's Eva-chan, but it can't be!, is she's Eva-chan? than i am looking to that girl who's floating on the air and surprised what i am see

"Above the sea, under the moonlight of full moon in the cold night we hugged Yuuno-kun tighly kissed Yuuno-kun at the same time on his left cheek and right cheek" She is Eva-chan floating in the sky gazing the sunrise and she's using a sexy black dress,her dress so revealed, i can see her very big round half ball tightest breast just revealed from right side and left side and just piece a black cloth from her dress in the mid her breast ,sticking tightly her breast from her shoulder to down, widened to her breast down and widened again and join to her stomach, the black dress have miny skirt who still part of the black cloth, even i can see her black mature pantie. A black diamond cross hanging around her white neck, she's wearing a pair tiny black cross earring, she's wearing a pair of black cute black shoes wtih black sock. Her lips thick red and perfect, Her blue eyes is beautifull like sapphire with her golden hair long bushy and shine, blowing beautifully with morning wind and her back so revealed with her balck dress, but her back protected by black long robe who torn apart in the end of the robe.

"Evha-chan?"i am asking her to confirm.

"What is it young gril"It's Eva-chan and she looking at me then her right eye closed while she's smilling to me, called me young girl and landing in front of us.

"Eva-chan why are you here and how you can you be here"i am asked Eva-chan again.

"I am here want to see your adopted daughter who have a rainbow magic, Pure Path magic, pure heart and can easily copied my technic. And i can come here by using my dimension door next word, just like i am your Master Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire make you come back to midchilda and at the same time you disappear hiahahahahahaha! ehmnn."she's come to me with her usual Grand declaration and her evil laugh, make me sweat drop eheheheheh.

"So it's her, Yuuno-kun third bride and Yuuno-kun Master Nanoha"Fate asked with serious face and jealousy.

"Yeah.. it's Her Fate!"i am sweat Drop.

"Ohhoo... so that young boy sure popular in here, and this young girl is will be the Yuuno-kun second bride, hiahahahaha, and what's your name beauty girl, and why you making a jealous face"Eva-han is smilling and laughing then she's closing her right eyes and said Fate jealous.

"I am not jealous, and my name is Fate"Fate really jealous i can see why, Eva-chan seal has been released and her body become mature, her body so hot, so sexy, so tight, so beautifull, so gorgeous, so tight, especially her breast very big, very tight, very round like half ball and very sensitif, even i jealous with her body

"Son't worry young girl with name Fate i don't care about the number, you can place in number 100th if you want Fate, so don't be so jealous, we are loving the same men, the same young boy with name Yuuno, so why not we all just become Yuuno-kun bride and make a big family, that will be more lovely and beatifull, right young girl" Eva-chan smiled and winked to Fate,Eva-chan is right, i hope Fate can learn from her and accept it.

"Hmm.. if you say so.. i am happy as long as Yuuno-kun happy, so Evangeline-shan you will be the tird bride and i, will be the second bride then" Fate so embarrassed and nervous said tha, so cute.. i am happy you can understand it Fate.

"You are so cute when you said it young girl, i am happy you can understand it"Eva-chan making a bright smile.

"So where is Vivio Nanoha" Eva-chan asked me.

"She's now going to school to learn magic" I replied.

"Wow, in here have magic school so useful and organized"Eva- praised our Midchilda.

"And where are you two going"Eva-chan asked again.

"We Want to go to the lab, to pick Fate device"i answered.

"Is in that lab you can create a device to?" Eva-chan asked again.

" course hmm.. oh i just remember you want something like that to right Eva-chan" i just remembered promising her to make her a device.

"I want a device look like Yuuno and You Nanoha"She's closing her right eye ans smilling to me.

"Okay.. i will ask Shamal to make another device like mine and Yuuno-kun" I am asking her with smile.

"Is that okay Nanoha"Fate asked worried.

"Don't worry Fate i just doing it to fill my promise to Eva-chan, beside Eva-chan just interesting with a barrier jacket and barrier armor" i am replied to fate with smile to.

"And are have an idea what kind design barrier jacket or barrier armor will suit me Nanona?"she's asked seriously

"Don't worry Eva-chan when you make a contract with your device like mine, your barrier armor or barrier jacket, will be automatically materialized by the Optimum Configuration based your magical power, so i really don't know what kind of stile will be appear if you used that device in the future Eva-chan"i am telling her the truth with smile

"Oh..so interesting i will use my full power when i make a contract with that Device...hahahah...HIAHAHAHAHAHAH!"Eva-chan going Crazy wit hher own word again and she's laughing so loud, we sweat drop.

"So Eva-chan,are you want to come with us, to look how to make a device" i am invited her.

"Yoshh! let's go young girls i really want to know it my Device hiahahahahaha!"she's really happy, i can see in her evil laugh.

"Ok..Let's teleport to there Eva-chan, Fate"i am asked them both.

"How.. i don't know our destination i just come to here"Eva-chan confused.

"Just hold on to our hand and we will teleport you with to there Eva-chan"i asked her with smile.

"Okay young girls show me the way" She's holding our hand

"Okay..let's do it now Fate" i asked to Fate.

"Yes, Nanoha"She's nooded then we all teleported to lab an instant.

"Hm... the tecnology is different on earth, i can tell just by looking"Eva-chan closed her right eye and crossed her hand entering the lab ,

"Ahahaha you really not surprised Eva-chan?" I am asked.

"Ie.. i am surprised enough Young girls"She's surprised?, we am sweat drop.

"Shamal it's look like bardiche, is has fully recover"Fate rushed and asked Shamal.

"Yeah your bardiche has 100% recovered, wait a minute i will pick the bardiche for you. here Fate"Shamal drain the water in the tube, then open the tube and pick bardiche, then she's give it to Fate.

"Thanks Shamal, bardiche are you alraight now?"Fate thanked Shamal and asked her device.

"Yes, sir!"bardiche replied.

"Bardiche, i am happy you has com back like before" Fate so happy she's rubbing bardiche with her cheek.

"Ho..It's different than your Device Nanoha, your Device called you Master Nanoha, but this one called her Sir, why not you change it to called you mam, you a girl not a man young girl"Eva-chan slosed her right eyes and crossed her hand when said that. it's have a story Eva-chan, i am sweat drop.

"It's My mama memento and i don't want to change it"fate explain it calmly, oh.. i think you will be mad Fate.

"Oh.. sorry i don't know about it young girl" Eva-chan say sorry to Fate and winked to her.

"Nanoha,Fate , who is her?"Shamal asked.

"Hohoho.. you wanna know to young girl... i t can't be helped.. then if u insist i will tell you, My Name is Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire, HIAHAHAHAHAHA! Ehemn! and so you are the one who can created this Device young girl"i am sweat drop Eva-chan with her Grand Declaration and her loud evil laugh.

"Yes, she is one of some people who working TSAB and create a device, her name is Shamal"I am explain it with smile.

"Ho.. you are young and skilled be pround of your self Shamal, you make a great thing to people" Eva-chan closed her right eyes and praised Shamal.

"Oh thank you, Evangeline-shan"Shamal thank her.

"Shamal can you make a Device like mine again Shamal exact copy like before but this time, can you used more strong material, cause i am worried the device will broken, cause can't stand Eva-chan full magic power" I am asked something hard to Shamal maybe.

"That's good idea Nanoha, i am in my research to make a strongest device with a strongest material and it's almost complete, the material is Called Eternium It's Combined from 40% Black Diamond, 10% Adamantite,10% Rearden Metalm, 10% Dalekanium, 10%Unobtanium, 10% Osmium and 10% Amorphous and it's colour is black this really fit Evangeline-shan Black dress"Shamal winked to Evangeline. Shamal have important research like that, i don't know and never heard of it.

"This research is made by my own curious, so no one knows i have this kind of research, so don't tell anyone ok Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan." Shamal winked to us, so it's her own research, it's surprised me. don't worry i will not telling everyone.

"Don't worry Shamal, i will not tell Hayate or Everyone, your secret is safe with me Shamal"i am smiled to her and winked.

"Me to Shamal, i know you do this for our shake and your sake, so i will not telling it to Hayate and everyone to Shamal"Fate smilling to Shamal when said that.

"Oh thanks a lot Fate and Nanoha. This will be my greatest research and i will be really honored can make the strongest device for Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire, hohohohoho!"Shamal laughed loud and evil just like Evangeline, i think both of them really matching each other i am sweat drop.

"Hohohoho Shamal the great scientist you really flatter me Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire.. and i will gladly accept your greatest Device you create for me HIAHAHAHAHAHA!"and it's Evangeline and her Grand declaration and her evil laugh! me and Fate are sweat drop.

"Yosh.. thank you Evangeline it's really honor to me and the device will be ready tomorrow night" Shamal touched her glasses and grinning evil whilesayin that, just like mad scientist. and Fate and me just can laugh and sweat drop.

"Oh great.. but don't worry, i will live here for a long moment cause i have something to do in here, so i will wait as long as i am here young girl HIAHAHAHA!"Evangeline said it with closed her right eyes and laughed loudly.

"Don't worry me Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire the Eternium it self is almost complete and just make exact copy Nanoha device core data, so tomorrow night it will be complete and perfect ohohohohoho! HIAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" wow the strongest device will be complete tomorrow night, we really surprised it's more fast than making Device for Yuuno. and shamal said it while grinned evil and her laugh now synchronize with Eva-chan. both me and Fate sweat drop and laughing.

"Then i will name it that device like your strongest material Eternium, so i will name it Eternal Heart, you like it Shamal! HIAHAHAHAHAHA! you like it Shamal!" Eva-chan laughed with her evil laugh and so loud.

"Of Course it will be my happiest moment you name it Eternal Heart, thank you Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire it is my great Honor from scientist HIAHAHAHAHA" Shamal thanked Eva-chan and it's like their world just for the both of them, and we really not in this room hearing them laugh evily. me and Fate sweat drop.

"Shamal, Eva-chan you two really matching each other even your laugh is same" i am smile to bot hof them.

"Thant's sound good young girl, mmnn.. i think my business here is solved, then i need to going now young girls, i have other business, i need to check" Eva-chan want to go, we should go out from here together Eva-chan.

"So, we will go to Shamal, our business in here have done and we have meeting with Hayate and the others now, so let's go everyone"i am asked all of them with smile.

"Cya... Nanoha, Fate and Evangeline-shan bye.. bye.. " Shamal waving her hand to us.

"Bye.. bye.. young scientist .. cyaa.."Eva-chan winked to shamal.

"Cya... Shamal" i am waving my hand to her.

"Bye.. Shamal and thanks for recovered bardiche..cya..!"Fate waving her hand, then the 3 of us, come out from the lab.

"Then..i will go now young girls .. cya!" Eva-chan winked to us and smile then Eva-chan take off she's flying slowly, but where she's go, hm.. just 1 place in my mind that's must be Yuuno-kun. so Eva-chan missed him ihihihihi.

"Cya.. Eva-chan" i am smiled back to her.

"Bye.. Evangeline-shan!"Fate smiled back to her. then both of us walking to the meeting room with small talk between us.

"Hey Nanoha Your Master is still young and you said she's has live in Centuries" Fate asked me while we walking.

"Yes she's still young even she's have live in Centuries, it's because she's a Pure Blood Vampire, a creature who born long and vry long time ago from the darkness when the light is still off, just the darkness on ahahaha what i am saying. but Pure Blood Vampire is really can live Eternal and Immortal Fate, you must believe me!" i am smilled bright to her.

"Yes i am believe you Nanoha.. and it's really surprised me your master is really funny, she's always repeat her grand declaration and then she's laughing very loud and evil. ahahahaha... she's really funny Nanoha"Fate laughing and smilling to me when she's explain it.

"You can tell!, yeah me to have some tough with you Fate.. she's really funny with her Grand Declaration and her evil loud laugh, nyahahahah" i am laughing and smile to Fate.

"And the most thing from Evangeline-san who really surprised me she's said she's don't care about the number, you can place in number 100th bride if you want Fate and she's said while smilling brightly. back then i feel so jealous she's can say something like that. And make me wake up, from my jealousy of the thrid Yuuno-kun Bride hehehehe, i am abit selfish back there nanoha"Fate walking backward and facing me when said that with a bright smile, i am smiled back to her and she's back to me side to walk normally.

"Yeah.. That's Good Fate.. " i am smilling back to her again.

"But the truth who make me jealous is her body so hot, so sexy, so tight, so beautifull, so gorgeous, so tight, especially her breast very big, very tight, very round like half ball end she's can dressed with beautifull and revealed dress like that, that's the truth behind my jealousy of her Nanoha"Fate talked i with serious face and smiled to me.

"Same as for me Fate, me to is jealous with her body, it's just like you said her body so hot, so sexy, so tight, so beautifull, so gorgeous, so tight, especially her breast very big, very tight, very round like half ball end she's can dressed with beautifull and revealed dress like that, and i have 1 more you don't know the truth is her breast is very very Sensitive Fate, i have tried to touch and squeezed them, and she's moaning really loud and her voice really hot and sexy nyahahahahahaha!" i am talking Evangeline top secret to Fate ihihihihi.

"Wow.. it's really so sensitive that very big breast.. i wonder like what, if i have breast so sensitive like that Nanoha ehehehehe"Fate smilling and laughing with low Voice.

"Yeah.. me to Fate... nyahahahaha!" Both of us laughing together while walk. and then we has arrived to the meeting room.

"Let's in together Fate"I am asking her while smilling.

"Yeah.. Let's in Nanoha"Face smilling back to me so bright, then we walking together and the door opened it self.

"Hello Everyone" i am smilling to them i can see Subaru, Teana, Hayate, Signum, Vita, Zafira, Arf, Agito, and Reinforce Zwei. have been waiting for us.

"Hello Everyone"Fate smilling to them, but some of them is not in good mood especially Hayate, she's still in bad mood since Yesterday we parting when fate stopped my hand to shake Hayate hand to forgive her, for said monster to me.

"Welcome Nanoh, Fate, please sit down"Hayate welcome us and tell us to sit down.

"Okay.. Last day our Lab has been attacked and the remaining 12 jewel seeds is gone and the implanted tool is gone to. The culpirt is someone who repeated assault case, the victims were primarily master of various combat styles before she's steal the 12 jewel seeds. She call herself 'Hagemon Ingwalt' that name is the name of the anchient Belkan ruler.. from the age of the Sainkt Kaiser's war. we all has searching this girl every direction in this city but still we can't find a clue where she saw hide and live. then until a midnight we detect a stong magical energy far from infinity library then it's vanished in second. We all ceck to that place but no one we found, we just found a huge crack in ground and a large crater created by strong puch or something and in there we found a magical energy realated to jewel seeds."Hayate so serious explain it all

"So this day. we will...What is it rein "she's stopped.i nthe mid conversation

"There a large earth quake far away near training ground, and it's make a large explotion in there i will try to get the picture.. " rein tell us something explotion and eartquake..

"bzzz zzz" the monitor seems weird.

"Sorry Hayate i can't get the picture a large magic interrupt it!" rein even can't get the picture of it, what happening in there.

"Okay everyone let's go check to let's move"Hayate command everyone to move out and go to the location.

"Yes!"Everyone seems so serious. and said yes, then we all stand up and go to that accident happen.

* * *

><p><strong>EVANGELINE POV<strong>

"Hm.. where is Yuuno.. let's see.. hm.. oh there you are i feel her Vampire scent, wait i feel his Slave Class Vampire scent to, let' go fast to there ..HIA!" Then after i find they scen i fly as fast as possible and in second i am arrived to there. and watching what they all doing.

"Wow that Yuuno can train his Slave Class Vampire using my magic, hm.. i feel something other than magic in that Slave Class Vampire girl, let's see use my Vampire eyes. hmn!"i am feel something weird and use my Vampire Eyes.

"Oh.. that blue magic energi from that blue jewel inside that Slave Class Vampire.. that blue jewel total is 12 jewels. hmm .. i see, so that jewel is used something like catalyst to her body, that jewel has fully synchronise to that girl body and with that 12 jewels, she's like has mastered Magia Erebea, she's can absorb and infuse it to her body and improve all her ability, Wow.. i am so impressive Yuuno, you can know it and do something like that, you train her to, become powerfull used your magic who have you learn from me, your Master Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire, HIAHAHAHAHA! ehmn!"i am so impresive to you My Beloved Yuuno.

"Wow Yuuno teching her Ensis Exsequens and it's not 1 but 2 Duplex Ensis Exsequens, 2 Executioner sword in 1 try she's can copy it so easily. So interesting, now they battle, the girl seems more fast, ughh! to bad she's got sliced so bad, you are so cruel Yuuno, i like it and it make me eve more love you .. that girl stand up again and that attack like nothing her body has regenerate and all wound has fully recovered, impressive. Hm.. what will you teach to her now Yuuno, Eh.. so you can do it to, wow impressive Yuuno and you can do it so easily. Then how about the girl Wuahhh! she can do it to, wowowowo just 1 try the lv 3 absorption she can do it to really impresive young girl"

"Kiaaahh! they kissed, wow you really popular ahahaha even your 5 sister look it surprised Yuuno. now both of them fly and battle. wow a highly speed battle like comet, and it sound boom, boom, boom, boom, from explotion and big thunder blasted everywhere everytime they crossed puch and kick, and make a big shock wave. wow that girl more fast now, but Yuuno not use even 40% of his true speed, he just use speed for match to her. That girl more fast now and BOOOM! aww! that must hurt. that girl fallen down like comet and hitting the ground, aw that must hurt and large explotion created from that impact. Wow that girls stil conscious, really impressive what a strong will young girl, you make this Master Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire really impressive to you young girl HIAHAHAHAHA! ehm..!"

"What's this seems someone want to looking this way from far away, i won't let that happen, haa! yah!" i make them who want to see this scene, can't see us.

"Wuah.. Yuuno give his blood, he must be worried even tough that girl will not die just cause something like that. the girl recovered more fast now. Good job Yuuno, wah Yuuno carry her like princess i want to, i want to Prince Yuuno.

"Now They are all leave from this place. Yuuno with 5 his younger sister fly so fast in their home, i must chasing them" then we are leaveing this place.

"So this is Yuuno-kun home, hmm.. so interesting let's ceck it out."then i am flying down to their house want to surprised Yuuno.

* * *

><p><strong>NANOHA POV<strong>

After leaving our room meeting, we all go out of the building.

"Now let's change to our barrier jacket everyone"Hayate command us.

"Ok..."Everyone said ok, they are look so serious, ihihihihi can we just less this tension a bit everyone they all change to their barier jacket but just signum not change maybe she's will change in that place.

"Blessed wind, Reinforce! Set up!" Hayate transforms into an able-bodied blonde mage with 3 pair black wings, Reinforce become into her golden cross staff and book of darknees on her left hand.

"Raising Heart. Set Up!"Nanoha command it,"Stand by Up!"Raising Heart reply,pink shine shining brigtly and Nanoha transform to her white barrier jacket with blue bright line just in second.

"Bardiche get set!"Fate Command it,"Yes sir, Get Set"Bardiche reply, a yellow shine shining brigtly and fate transform to her black barrier jacket with a black nice with her red belt and pink min skirt,

"Mach Caliber: Set-Up!"Subaru cried. In a bright flash of blue light Subaru reappeared, garbed in her white barrier jacket with black sheath and white hair band as user of the Modern Belka and her device become roller skate.

"Cross Mirage. Set-Up!"Teana a bright flash of orange light Teana reappeared, transform to her white black and red barrier jacket with a pair black ribbon and her device become a pair of gun.

"Graf Eisen, Set up!"Vita bright flash of red light Vita the Chibi Knight reappeared, transfrom to her red loly barier jacket with red boots armor, black glove and funny bunny red hat and her device become a hammer.

"Transform"Zafira cried with low voice and transform to Wolf Beastform.

"Let's go Everyone" Hayate fly frist.

"Yes mam!" hahahaha Everone caled Hayate mam nyahahahaha.

"What's up Nanoha you said something"Hayate you surprise me are ca nhear my inner voice. thhere's no way, just Master Evangeline can do that.

"What do you mean, i am not say anything, yeah everyone?" Hayate seems pissed what's wrong with her, she's glare me, with eye filled of hatred toward me, c'mon hayate what's that glare mean and why you are so pissed to me, nyahahahahaha! .

"Hey Hayate can you stop doing that make a pissed face, gritted your teeth and glare to Nanoha with eye filled of hatred, are you still not enough yesterday?"Oh Fate you protected the weaked me so cute, i Love you Fate muach! nyahahahahaha.

"I don't know what are you talking about, i am not pissed, i am not gritted my teeth and i am just looking at her who said i am glaring her with eye filled of hatred"hayate pissed! hayate pissed! nyahahahahahaha!

"Yeah we can see it to, the dark Hayate some out again everytime Nanoha here, i don't know what happen to Hayate, her eyes filled with hatred toward Nanoha"Vita.. what do you mean dark hayate is she have split personalities? if she's have that will be cool Hayate nyahahahahaha.

"What do you mean Vita and what that's again dark Hayate, it's not dark Hayate in here, it's just me Hayate, can't you see it Vita" wow they seems in not good mood go fight go nyahahahahaha.

"HEY! is not we are have more important task we have now, look wehave arrived and it's really a big hole made from impact like comet or meteor. Everyone" hoo.. it's over Signum ended th battle nyahahahaha!wow it's really hug.

"let's down Everyone let's ceck if we can find a clue!" Hayate command us to down.

"OK..!"Everyone now flying down to ground and landed to big hole made from explotion.

"I can sense the magic energy leafted by jewel seeds" i can sense it to

"Yeah me to"Everyone can sense it to that means, the culpirt really here after all, but i sense something familiar.

"Hmm.."Oh it's a scent of blood,this scent of blood is Yuuno-kun boold, so this large hole,explotion,earthquake and blurring the camera is made by Yuuno-kun.. ho.. now i can understand it, But what Yuuno-kun do with her with the culpirt. i must ceck and go to Yuuno-kun house later, after everyone finished and we all come back to offce, then i will go sneaky to Yuuno-kun house.

"What is it Nanoha are you Find something"Huh Hayate she's really sharp or she's really pissed of me nyahahahahaha.

"Nothing, Hayate!"i am smillign to her.

"We found nothing again, and we can't sense any magic presence near here, or maybe she's hide it"

"Let's go back Everyone"Hayate command us to back.

"Yeah!"Everyone said Yeah and the nwe all go back o the office.

.

,

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

><p>Note: Now the stories Crossover and become Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Trouble X Mahou Sensei Evangeline hahahaha just kidding guys.. <strong>:<strong>D

I hope the readers enjoy this story ^ ^v

and thanks for reading . ^ . ^


	14. Chapter 14 LET'S GO TO AMUSEMENT PARK

**Author's Note:**

This story is going to have Yuuno X Nanoha in it, fristly i need to apologize if the reader hate Yuuno X Nanoha, this fanfiction is mainly focused on Yuuno and in the future will be cross over with other story it has ever heard or read and see..

the story has Crossover with Mahou Sensei Negima

* * *

><p><strong>Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Trouble<strong>

**Chapter 14**

**LET'S GO TO AMUSEMENT PARK**

**YUUNO POV**

After i leaving Einhart in bed i am leaving fom her room, then i am walking to my room, i am jumping to my bed to rest a bit. i am staring at my ceiling.. then i placed both of my hand to back my head, i crossed my palm to become a pillow to my head. Iam taking a deep breath and exhales all out.

"Hah.. what a strong girl, i can believe she did it, she can take the 3 giant ball magic spere compressed of thousand of thousand of her magic power then absorb it and infused it with her body and awaken her power to the ... she's really incridible strong and fast learner." I am so surprised look Einhart can do what i do

"That's good if she strong and fast learner, but it's my fault she's become a Slave Class Vampire, i am feeling a bit guilty, huff... But rice has become porridge and i can't make it to rice again, i will take my responsibility as a man, as Yuuno Scrya. I will Answer her chain reaction caused of me, she's said Her heart beating so fast 3 times than normal if she's near me, beside that her body become hot, maybe she's mean aroused as Slave Class Vampire near her Master Vampire who give her blood and make her become Slave Class Vampire, and her body become tight and more tight when she's near me hm.. what cause maybe, maybe cause her more horny near me, so her body become tight and hardening". i am make a decision will not abadoned her and accept her.

"Then in that batle, her speed, power and magic power, rising slowly and slowly every time we crossed puch and kick, and reached her true speed the moment she's got desperate can't land hit to me. Such a strong will Einhart have, she's can fully synchron with 12 jewel seed and bring out the fully potentialwithin her body and soul. And eh... Master .. Eva... Evangeline..!" i am praised Einhart for what she's can do in that practice before and then a golden hair suddenly appear from my stomach, then a pair beauty blue eyes like a pairof shappire appear. Then a beautifull and gorgeous face appear before me with a thick, red, perfectly hot lips wearing a pair tiny black cross earring on her make me surprised more it's my Master Evangeline, Her body continously appear from her head down to the foot, Her neck now appear wearing A black chain from her diamond cross hanging around her white neck down to center her cest, and her shoulder wearing a pair black cloth dress with a pair knot on her shoulders"

"Then the pair black cloth dress turn down widened and tightened her mid breast of 2 her very big round half ball tightest and very sensitive breast just revealed from right side and left side and just piece a black cloth from her dress in the mid her breast with a black diamound chain hanging aroud on her mid white cest between 2 her very big round half ball tightest and very sensitive pair black cloth of her dress turn down widened again and joined on her stomach with her so sexy waist. The black dress become miny skirt who still part of the black cloth, even i can see her black mature pantie, then her pair of beauty thigh appear turn up her pair of calf appear to then turn up again she's wearing a pair of black cute black shoes with black sock. Her golden hair long bushy and shine, blowing beautifully with her magic effect and her back so revealed with her black dress revealed from shoulder to above her hot ass her, dress from her shoulder down and bacome miny skirt are completely tight, tightened her body with black cloth dress., but her back protected by black long robe who torn apart in the end of the robe."

"Evangeline..you surpisde me. uh.."i called her name then she's fallen to me to my body and hug me then whipering nice words with her hot voice.

"Hey young boy.. your Master Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire come here, cause i miss you Yuuno, i am really lonely there without you, i just have my robot Chachamaru and my puppet Chachazero. I am so lonely in there, i miss your warm words who said i Love You Evangeline, i miss your warm lips Who always carissing my lips, breast and pussy with your hot kiss , with your hot suck,with your hot licks with your hot bites. I miss your warm hand who always carissing my whole body,with your warm hand groping my bare breast roughly, with your warm hand squeezing me bare breast roughly,with your wild hand touching my red pussy widly,with your with your wild hand spreading my red pussy widly, with your with your wild hand thrusting down and up my red ,wet and tight pussy hole widly and with your with your wild hand rubbing, scratching, pussing and thrusting my red wet and tight red wall pussy. I miss your hot, big, long, beating wild Dick carissing my mouth and my red pussy, with your hit big and long dick raping my pussy and mouth wildly and brusting you semen who filled with strong green magical power every drop of your semen filled my pussy, my womb, my mouth and my stomach my Love Yuuno." EVangeline whispering all her lonely feeling when she's there far away missing me, she's whispering that while she's undress me and undress her self with magic, all of our cloth flying 1 by 1 and now just the two of us with our naked body in my bed.

"Evangeline i don't know you are that lonely, so let me pleased your lonely now" i pushes her down and now me body on top of her.

"hmn.. enn.. hmn...emmm.. ehhnnnn. emm..emn.. meemmm. meeemmnn...!" i am kissing gently her hot lips, i make her lips wet with my lips stil together, then she kissed me back hug me tightly and haers become one, i kissed more back hug him more tightly i forcefully opened his mouth with my tounge, i can feel her warm mouth and her wet tounge, i still kissed him with my tounge inside her mouth and hug him still,then she kissed me back more tighly hug me she slowly copied me she opened my motuh with her tongue slowly and feeling my warm mouth slowly and her tounge felling my wet tounge caresly,we kissed again more tight our tounge conected we feel so eroused our saliva come out dripping down from our mouth and still continue it,i kissed more strongly i am suking her lips and her tongue i am feeling her sweet saliva, she do the sameting to me she strongly hug me and kissed me ,she kissed more strong and sucking strong my lips and my tounge she feeling my warm and sweet saliva she feel so horny and aroused."then when still kissed i grab her big breast softly and squishing it slowly, she feel more aroused and more salova coming from her mouth, i am kissing her more sucking her more and squishing her breast more tight, i can feeling her breast so big so soft so tight and so squish ,make me more aroused and she more feel aroused,more saliva come out from our mouth and i am touching her nipple pulling her nipple pressing her nipple and spinning it with pulling it and then she making a hot moaning "Accckkkhhhhh"

I continue it, She kissed me on my lips while she close her eyes with tears and my 2 finger begin trusting st deep in her red pussy while my left hand squeezing her big breast roughly ,she opened her eyes with pleasure tears still on in there and our lips stil together, then she kissed me hug me tightly and her tears still flowing while my 2 finger still deep in her red pussy and reflectly i moved it slowly push it gently,her pussy scratching and i rubbing it gently, while my left hand groping her whole round half ball and very sensitive breast, i grop and squeeze it tighly and shaking her whole big breast down and up while i squeezing it wildly, i kissed more back more tighly i forcefully opened his mouth with my tounge and i used more finger my 3 finger moving it more push it more scratchingher pussy rubbing it to everydirection, i can feel her warm mouth and her wet tounge, i still kissed him with my tounge inside her mouth and moving my finger againt her red pussy more and pusshing he red wall pussy more while my left hand pinching her nipple,then she kissed me back more tighly hug me she slowly copied me she opened my motuh with her tongue slowly and feeling my warm mouth slowly and her tounge felling my wet tounge caresly,we kissed again more tight our tounge conected we feel so eroused our saliva come out dripping down from our mouth and still continue it while my 3 finger more fast trusting out and in to her red pussy and rubbing pusshing every direction her red wall pussy while me left hand pulling her nipple pressing her nipple ,i kissed more strongly i am suking her lips and her tongue i am feeling her sweet saliva, she do the sameting to me she strongly hug me and kissed me ,she kissed more strong and sucking strong my lips and my tounge while i trustting more finger i used 4 finger trusting out and in her pussy,rubbing it againt her red wall pussy trusting and rubbing to every direction make her pussy scratching. she feeling my warm and sweet saliva she feel so horny and aroused."then when still kissed i grab her big breast softly and squishing it slowly, she feel more aroused and more salova coming from her mouth make my 4 finger inside her pussy more strong and fast trusting out and in her pussy,rubbing it againt her red wall pussy trusting and rubbing more fast and rough to every direction make her pussy scratching, i am kissing her more sucking her more and squishing her breast more tight, i can feeling her breast so big so soft so tight and so squish ,make me more aroused and she more feel aroused,more saliva come out from our mouth and i am touching her nipple pulling her nipple pressing her nipple and spinning it with pulling it it's make my 4 finger going wild inside her pussy so rough and so fast trusting out and in her pussy,rubbing it againt her red wall pussy rougly trusting and rubbing more fast and bery rough to every direction make her pussy scratching and scratching wildly then tightened againt my 4 finger and very tightvery tightened and then she making a hot and loud moaning "AAAAACCCCCKKKKKKHHHHHHHHHHHHH"a wet and transparant liquid brusting wildly form her red pussy and from her red wall pussy and brusting wildly come out brusting to my dick who hitting her stomach.

"Now Yuuno, i wan your dick inside me.. hurry up me love"She's whispering to my ears with her ho voice while phanting with pleasure from her orgasm. it's make me so aroused my dick become so hard and beating so fast then, i am sticking it my head big dick to her i wildly trusting my big long dick to he pussy hitting anf pushing her womb to the limit deepest her womb, then i start raping her widly and she's moaning loudly with pleasure and tears of joy, "hmn...mnn...em..hm...n...yeah...right that..ehm..mmm...nn...yeah slowly i can feel your dick...ehmm..Ah..it hit.. hitting my womb ..hm..Yuuno push my womb deep util it is limit deep!so good..Emmm! push it so hard your dick so deep pushing my womb deep ahhhh, good Yuuno..ahhh move it up to you...ahh...hmnnnnn...mn..nn..emmm...emm..enn. so good i am so aroused Yuuno, more fast.. ahhh...ahn... ...annn... aahha.. acc... achh... so good More fast more rough.. Achh Ahnn ..yeah...AHH.. EHmnnnn .,Yeahhh...AHHH So rough and fast so good AKHH!.AHh..ACHH AHH ACHH AAHHH ..YEAH ..AHHH. YEAH... .AHNNN HMNN.. . MNNNN NN... .EMMM... ENNNN.. FELS GOOD.. EHNN.. AHHHHHH.. ACHHHH... AAAHHMN... ACH. ACH ACH AHHH AH AH AN AN YEAH..AH AH AH ACH ACH HAH AH AH AH ACH AH AH ALMOST THERE ACCCHH AACCHHH AHH AAHHH AHH ACHHHH ACHHHH AHH ANNN AN AN AH AH ACH ACH ACH ACH AH AH AAAAACCCCHHHHHHHH!"Evangeline come brusting so many her wet orgasm liquid from her pussy mixed with my semen brusting widly and many to her pussy, filled her womb and filled it till fulled her womb"...hah..hah.. i come and you come so much ..hah.. you filled my womb with your semen Yuuno.. ah...it's strill brusting so much hah.. my womn so full of your semen my love ach.. and your strong green magic power within your semen is now infuse with my body achh.. my body so hot and filled with your strong green magic power ach.!.Now.. i need my prize Yuuno i want your big long hard dick now! ach! it's so big, long dick and beating so fast"Evangeline grope my big long hard dick while still beating wildly after come.

"Wow it's so hot, it's more big"she's lick it with her tongue gently, his lick all over my dick gently."This scent make me horny and aroused..hm..it's getting more big" she's sucking the dick and lick it again, then lick it a dick head and try to enter it to her mouth, she's lick it again and sucking the head dick"ahh..it's make me so aroused,this dick more bigger and hard. My pussy need my hand to pleased it"then she's spreading it, while she's rubbing it againts her finger, while her mouth devour my dick and sucking it and his hand shaking it to down and up faster and faster"EHmm hmm... EHMM...this feeling make me so horny and aroused"she's rubbing her pussy with her 3 finger wildly and rubbing her red wall pussy, her with 3 finger trusting,scratching it, while she's sucking my dick more strong she's moved her head down and up, my dick hitting her throat and she's sucking it more strong and rough then my hand shake his dick more fast"ahhmmm. mnnnnn... hnnnn... hmm..eh..ummm Glup Glup Glup Glup Glup Glup Glup Glup Glup Glup, Uahh wow what's this liquid filled with strong magical power it's so yummy, my body get many magical power from that liquid, is this liquid callen so yummy,wet and tick" suddenly a tick and wet liquid brusting from my big dick brusting filled her mouth, her mouth is full she's need to drink it," glupp" she's drink it" ehmm.. so yummy and it's filled strong magic..glup..yes i wants more...Glup so yummy and my body filled with her magic..Glup wow you brusting so many of this semen Yuuno hm.. glup.. yes so yummy Yuuno, your semen so tick and wet more glup...hmm eemm mem.. yummy very yummy so many magical power i drink from your semen hm.. glup..more i want to drink it more your best semen hm.,... mmm so delicious so yummy you make your master pleased Yuuno glup.. ehmmemm.. meemm emm more so delicious make me full aroused and horny hememe mnnn glup..HMMM MNN delicious i am sucking it all drinking it all mm..my mouth full again glup i drink your last drop semen."i come so much in her mouth and she's came again down there.

"Puaacch... Yuuno my love, it's so delicious, your semen filled my womb so full and filled my stomach so full to. i Love you Yuuno and thank you so much you has pleased me ihihihi" she's kissed me softly after said that.

"I love you to Evangeline emnn... until dead do us a part.. memmn until the end of the world..eeemmm achh!" we kissed 3 times while i said that.

"Yeah me to Yuuno, I love you till the end of the world and till dead do us a part.. aaaccckkhhhhhh..! it's here Yuuno the effect come ackhhh"Evangeline body shining and glowing green and purple magic. then the green light slowly change to purple and all green magic has become purple magic. Then the white skin Evangeline body so red and many thin purple magic smoke flowing out from Evangeline body.

"Aaaaaccckkhhhhhh! hah.. hah.. it's end.. my body so hot Yuuno..hah" i am hug her tighly her body so hot, my big and long dick is sticking out between her pussy.

"Yeah i can feel it with my body"i am kissing her cheek.

"I am feeling many amount of magic flowing trough my body hah.. i am feel more stronger than before Yuuno, hah.. ha.. my whole body so red so hot and more magic power filled it, i think more seal in my body had been released. hah..my skin become tight..my heart pounding 4 times more faster now hah.. my breast grow a bit big again hah.. it's feel want to explode anytime.. aAACHH! Yuuno don't touch it, my breast so sensitive right now ha.. hah.." I am touching her bearst and Evangeline Moaning so loud.

"Hah.. i think it's has calmed down now, my heart pounding more slow now about 2 times than normal human. my body temperature slowly has down, make my whole body from red turned pink. hah.. and now my body become Normal Yuuno. my temperatu become normal my skin become white again like pearl" I can feel it to her body slowly come back normal.

"Fiuhh.. that's soo hot before ahahahaha, now my seal has been released more make my body so hard and tight like diamond, but so squeeze like my breast hiahahahaha! ,i can feel it Yuuno my magic power,speed,and power has increased again, it's increased cause your semen, all strong magic power from your semen who filled my hole body has been accepted by my body and infuse it become permanen my magic power, now let's use our clothing, here!" she's winked her eyes to me and all clothing come back to us in second. and i can feel the great grand aura magic aura from Evangeline has inclease about 2.5 times till 3 times than before.

"Thanks Evangeline and I can feel it to Evangeline your magic power has increased about 3 times than before. And I am happy your seal has released more and your magic power has increased to." i am smilling to her.

"Thank Yuuno for Congrate me hahahaha, but frist i need put more spell to make my magic power can't be detected. hm...HIA! ok.. all complete an now your Master Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire has become more powerfull HIAHAHAHAHA! " She's smilling back to me, then Evangeline used her Grand Declaration again and her evil laughing with loud voice.

"Evangeline can you help me something" i have something to ask to her.

"What is it? my love!"she's asked me with her right eyes closed.

"Can you make someone jewel magic energy in her body can't be detected Evangeline" i am asking her help to help Einhart.

"That's easy and i know who's you want to help, it's your Slave class Vampire right" She's smilling to me and her guest is right.

"Yeah, but how did you know?" i am asked curiously.

"Back there when both of you practice, i am looking from far in the sky and i use my Vampire Eyes, and i am find 12 blue jewel planted in her body"she's winked me

"Oh.. you have been looking us, all this time Evangeline , tha's surprised me, i am even can't fell your presense, even tought your magic power is so huge"i am surprised she's waching us practice the whole time.

"That girl who's her name, she's really impresive can synchronize perfectly with that 12 blue jewel and can bring out the max potential of her new power, magic power and speed!"Evangeline closed her right eyes and asked her name.

"Her Name is Einhart Stratos, let's go to her room Evangeline" i am telling her and asked her with smile.

"And what is the 12 jewel inside her body"Evangeline closed her right eyes and asked the jewl seeds.

"Oh.. that jewel is named jewel seeds it's item from lost logia, lost logia it self are magical items of tremendous power and jewel seeds is 1 of many lost logia, the total of jewel seeds is 21, 9 of the disappear with incident project F, so all the remaining jewel seeds now inside her body."i am explain it to her with serious face.

"Oh.. i know and the name is jewels seeds.. hiahahahah, thaks for telling me my Love" She's understand that's good.

"Alright..lead me the way my Regis Knight, hiahahahaha"she's laughing so loud again, Evangeline you are so funny.

"Here.. and this is the girl Evangeline"now they are met.

"Ho.. she's srink Yuuno, back there she's adult form and now she's become a child"Evangeline asked.

"It's bacuse her devise can make her become Mature"i explain it.

"Hihihi so interesting, ok i will cast the spell to make her jewel magic presense can't be detect by everyone, Lic Lac La Lac Lilac!, haaHH!. It's done now little girl and no one will presence the magical energy of the 12 jewel seeds inside your body even you use lv 3 absorbsion of Magia Erebea." When Evangeline spelling Lic Lac La Lac Lilac!, the purple circle magic appear and dissapear into Einhart body.

"Thanks you Evangeline, you are a live saver ahahahaha" i am smilling to her and laughing low.

"That's easy for me young boy, who do you think i am, iam your Master Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire HIAHAHAHAHAHAHa!" hahaha there again Evangeline with her Grand Declaration and her evil laugh, so loud.

"Master..hm.. who is it Master..?" make Einhart wake up.

"Ho.. i am , make you wake up little girl , ahahaha sorry maybe i am laugh to loud hiahahahah!, i am Evangeline little girl Master Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire hiahahaha! ehmm... so it's make me your Grand Master"i am sweat drop. she's still laugh using her Grand Declaration.

"Wah so it's Master of Master Yuuno, my Name is Einhart Stratos Grand Master Evangeline.!" Einhart bowing her head to Evangeline.

"Buahahahaha Yosh! then Evangeline congratulation you have Mastered lv 3 absorption of Magia Ereba, i saw you back there from the sky, you are really impresive and you can synchronize perfectly with that 12 blue jewel and can bring out the max potential of her new power, magic power and speed! hiahahahha! you must be proud of your self and walking forward cause you has Mastered lv 3 absorption of Magia Ereba without learning Magia Erebea little girl Hiahahahahaha...oh.. wan't more little girl i have planted my seal to prevent everyone know you have 12 jewel seeds and event you use lv 3 absorption of Magia Ereba, you will never be found hiahahahaha! " she's praising Einhart. with her evil laugh.

"Now let's have luch, my sister have preaperad it for us"I hope Evangeline will be welcome by my sister.

"Wow Luch, hm.. good i am really hungry right now, let's go to lauch little girl and young boy! and lead me the way hiahahaha!"She's really hungry, of couse after that we do before, and your laugh is used many energy hehehehe, i am sweat drop.

"This way My Master Evangeline" i am bowing my head and lead the way.

"Yosh! C'mon Einhart let's eat!"she's really happy.

"Okay.. Grand Master!"Einhart called her Grand Master ihihihihihi! and then we down to dinning room to meet my 5 sister and to eat.

"And we are arrive Master Evangeline..!" i am greeting her.

"Ohh.. so it's your sister young boy, they are so cute and beauty, ehm.. iam your brother Master i am Master Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire, Nice to meet you all"Evangline winked them all after give her Grand Declaration.

"Nice to meet you to Evangeline-shan, It's our brother Master, Master Evangeline, wow you are still young and so beauty and Gorgeous with that black dress Evangeline-shan, C'mon have a seat and join our luch" They are getting alogng that good.

"Thanks you Very much, Lucia, Xadia, Casandra, Lilith and Gehena it's a pleasure to me you all, your brother always talking about you and 7 forbiden magic back there hiahahaha, you are 1 family now, i am really envy of you all"Evangeline siting and talking with my sister, and i and Einhart sitting together with Einhart in my lap, Cause the cair is just 7.

"Is that so! Evangeline san, our brother must be really love us, thank you Nii-sama, you always remembered us, even you far away from us"my sister thank me. i am so happy.

"Okay.. and let's eat now, here Einhart say.. ahh.. "i am smilling to all my sister, then I am feeding Einhart.

"Ah..nyam.. nyam.. hmm.. it is so good Master and Nee-sama"she's eat it and smilling brightly.

"Wuah.. we called Nee-sama, yay.. thank you Einhart-chan" my sister all Happy and kissed Einhart cheek 1 by 1, and then we eat all our lunch together.

* * *

><p><strong>NANOHA POV<strong>

After we back to office we have a meeting and very long meeting and we all go out for now we just come out and walking together ot there.

"HUahhh! that's really long.. and i am hungry, let's eat together shall we Everyone! i relly want to eat ramen, but here not sell that ihihihi nene.. what do you want to eat Fate"i am smilling to everyone and asked Fate.

"Hm.. i want Eat big steak with tomato sauce" Fate smilling back to me while answered.

"And Hayate what do you want to eat?" i am asking her with smilling and bright smile try nice to her who always have grumpy face to me nyahahaha.

"I just want to eat and it's not your business, you will know went we eat there"she's really incredibly weird why she's so pissed of to me.

"Dark Hayate come out, watch out Nanoha"Vita chan seems you joke will make her mad, but that's sounds interesting nyahahaha.

"Where is Dark Hayate, i am just Hayate, and since when i give you order, to called me Dark Hayate Vita! i am really mad to you now hmff!"she's really mad, look it is your fault Vita nyahahahahah.

"What? why you are looking me like that, and why i look the who vault in here?"Everyone starign at Hayate. nyahahahaha.

"So why we all stared at you, of couse, cause you are the one who fault in here, why are your words always bitter when you talking to Nanoha, what your problem with you Hayate you always so pissed of while talking to Nanoha, are you have something grunge againts her, so just tell her if you have, don't make attitude like that to Nanoha, she's always nice to you, cause you are her friend" Wow Fate she's angry again .. go Fate ! Go Fate Go! nyahahahahaha.

"Why are you always talking i am pissed of with Nanoha and now you tell me i have a grunge to her , look like i really hate Nanoha, i don't hate her, i just don't know what make me so pissed out so just shut up Fate.. or You wanna pick a fight Fate, i don't afraid with you! bring it on!" hiahahahahahaha, you two are amusing, go get her Fate, nyahahhahahaha!.

"HEY.. ARE YOU TWO A KID! YOU HAVE GOW UP WHY YOU TWO ARE ACTING LIKE A KID!" Vita angry so .

"Yeah.. mistress we are all friend you must not get pissed just with something you don't know. you should throw it far away that filling mistress, now if you really love your friend you should apology to Nanoha now with bright smile and not with pissed face"Wow Signum your words so deep 100 point for signum hiahahahahahah! .. Hayate jhust give up and say i am sorry wit hbright smile shall you nyahahahahahaha!

"Fine hmff , i am sorry Nanoha and if we still love ourr friendship you should forgive me now!"You wanna say sorry or wanna pick a fight Hayat-chuans nyuahahahhahaha!.

"Okay here.. i ah.. ahh.. Fate..!"hohohoh.. so interesting Fate stopped my hand again shake hayate hand good Fate nyahahahahahaha!

"You not should give her nice words more Nanoha, Look At her pissed words and face she's make, She's not reserve the right to get your forgiveness and your smile let's go Nanoha we eat just the two of us" Wow what a word you give to Lieutenant Colonel Hayate Yagami, you will got fired nyahahahahahahah! okay let's go eat Fate. just the two of us, and then we go to eat together.

"WHAT"S WITH BOTH OF HER I HAVE TRY TO APOLOGIES! ARGGHH!" Hayate really Mad, her sound so loud, we can hear from far! nyahahahahaha!

then we sit in our chair and table in cafeteria.

"Wuah you look cool back there Fate, like a prince in black horse ihihihi, black horse cause you like that black barrier jacket Fate ihihihihi" i am smilling to her.

"Yeah, thank you Nanoha for praising me, you make embarrassed called me the prince ahahaha, i am so happy about that, now what do you want to eat princess Nanoha"Fate you remembered me back there when i am dinner with Yuuno. nyahahahaha.

"Oh Fate you are called me princess, you like Yuuno-kun back there she's called me princess when we date to dinner in here, then she's kissed my hand while she's kneel to me, oh that's really make my heart melt and i am blushing so red back there Fate hihihihihi"i am telling our date stories to Fate Yuuno-kun ihihihihi.

"You are so lucky Nanoha, i..i have never been Date with him , i am so envy you Nanoha"She's blushing red hihihihihihi.

"I know let's ask Yuuno-kun to go to amusement park with me, Vivio and you Fate, i will ask him, after we finished our luch. how is it Fate?"i am smilling to her, and i think this is a good idea.

"Really Nanoha!"Fate so happy her eyes sparking like night city lamp.

"Of Course Fate" i am winked to her hihihi.

"Thank You Nanoha, i am feeling so happy, after luch i will pick my dress ihihihihi"Fate really happy, that's good ihihihihi.

"Now our luch has come Fate, c'mon let's eat Fate"i am smilling to her.

"Yeah.. Let's eat princess Nanoha"Fate winked to me and called me Princess again, you are so cute Fate hihihihi.

"Hmm... it's so yummy.. how is it your big stick Fate"i am asked her with smile.

"It's delicious and the meat is soft i can eat it easily Nanoha" she's smiled back to then we eat all and drink our juice.

"Buah... i am stuffed..and now i will go to see Yuuno-kun and ask her to Date with us, wait me in home Fate and tell Vivio to, we will go to amusement park" i winked to Fate.

"Date.. wow yeah it's Date ihihihi, i will talk to Vivio Nanoha don't worry about it"Face blused rate when said Date ihihiihi.

"Okay.. i will go now Fate.." i am using teleport to go out of the building, then a pink circle magic appear under my feet then spinning so fast and shining pink light brightly then

"Cya Nanoha.."she's smilling to me before i am gone warped to out that a pink magical feather blasted from the circle i am vanished in second then the pink magical feather gone 1 by 1.

After that, i am fly as fast as i can to Yuuno-kun house.

"I must asked her about the morning incident. and get the detail stories." then i am added more speed to fly, i am fly with speed more fast than lightning, and in second i have arrive in Yuuno-kun House. Then i am landing slowly and walked to her pressing the bell

"Yuuno-kun are You in Home" i am used a loud the door opened.

"Wah Nanoha what a surprise, come here"It's Yuuno-kun who opened the door.

"Everyone Nanoha Come to Visit come here you should introduced your self again my Sister."Yuuno-kun Called his 5 sister. wow they all live with Yuuno-kun, i am envy them a bit.

"Hello Nanoha i am lilith Scrya and i am sorry have stab you 2 times and near killed you, i am really sorry and nice to meet you Nanoha"she's Lilith who have stabbed me, wow i can't believe she's will be reunion with Yuuno and we can talk like this.

"Nice to meet You to, i am Takamachi and don't worry Lilith i have forget it"i am smilling to her.

"Hello again Nanoha i am Xadia Scrya, and sorry has attacked you to, then Nice to meet you"she's smilling to me.

"Don't worry Xadia i have forget about it to ehehehe and i am NanohaTakamachi to meet you to Xadia"i am smilling back to her.

"Nanoha-chan i am sorry for attacking you, i am really sorry,m.. my name is Casandra Scrya nice to meet you Nanoha"she's really feel sorry to me ihihihi.

"I have forget about it Casandra, now let's become friend from now Casandra, i am Nanoha Takamachi nice to meet you Casandra" i am smilling to her birghtly.

"Nanoha please forgive me have surprised and blasting you with Deagon Puch back there, i am really sorry Nanoha and my name is Lucia nice to meet you Nanoha"she's smilling to me.

"I am Nanoha Takamachi nice to meet you to Lucia, let's be friend from now on" i am smilled back to her.

"Nanoha you are so lucky become Yuuno Nii-san girls friend we envy you Nanoha and It's our frist meet Nanoha, my Name is Gehena Nice to meet you Nanoha"she's smillign to me, she's said all Yuuno-kun sister envy me... hm.. i have a bad feeling Yuuno-kun in the Future will be have more than bride ahahah ahahahahaha that's imposible, yes truly imposible nyahahahaha!

"i am Nanoha Takamachi and this is pleasure to meet you Gehena and it's pleasure to meet you all" i am smilling to all of them.

"And Nice to meet you to Nanoha Takamachi i am your Master Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire is is pleasure to meet you, just kidding Nanoha!HIAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"wow that surprised me Eva-chan shaking my hand i don't know she's here and she's use her Grand Declaration again with her evil laugh so loud.

"Wah Eva-chan you are in here!"Evangeline seems happy after meet Yuuno-kun.

"Yeah i come here, to look young bou Slave class Vampire she's a little girl beside me, here Nanoha her name is Einhart, Yuuno-kun saved he from her death and make to Slave class Vampire"Evangeline introduce me to this litte girl ,wow she's so cute and her eyes Like Vivio have 2 colours

"She's Einhart Stratos Nanoha, she's have a blood realted with Emperor Claus, just like Vivio she's have blood related with Princess Olive"Wow i can't believe some on who have a history like Vivio and her eyes really have 2 colour resemble like Vivio.

"Wow Einhart you are so cute and your Eyes like Vivio have 2 colour eyes., Einhart-chan you must meet my adopt daughter Vivio and it's will be reunion after long years ihihihihi"I am patting her 's so cute.

"Yes, i will meet Vivio Nanoha Nee-chan"she's called me Nee-chan ihihihihi.

"And Yuuno-kun i have really important question to ask you now"i am making serious face when iasked Yuuno-kun.

"Yeah mee to Nanoha, i have important news and secret i must tell you"Yuuno-kun have secret .. what is it.. don't tell me Yuuno-kun you have someone you like again, or 5 girl you like and all of them in here.

"What is it Yuuno-kun"i am so curious Yuuno-kun.

"The truth is Einhart Stratos is the one who steal the remaining jewel seeds, she's steal 12 jewel seeds and implan it to her body, and last night she's come to me ask meto duel, then she's telling me to use my full power and i am using my full power hit her till near death, if 1 minute i don't do something she's really will death. Then i give her my blood and she's drink it, and now she's becom Slave Class Vampire Nanoha, and this morning i am training her until she's mastered lv 3 absorption Magia Erebea, and she's did it without learning Magia Erebea, she's can do it cause she's have Vampire body and use Vampire power and she's really impresive can synchronize perfectly with that 12 blue jewel and can bring out the max potential of her new power. And after that we battle in air and make many explotion and lasly i hit her and make giant explotion in ground. with this i hope you really forgive me Nanoha cause i am not tell you soon and keep it secret from you, and lastly can u make it a secret Nanoha" Wow so that's what happen, that's the whole this is clear now, don't worry Yuuno-kun i am and Hayate have a bad relationship now, i will keep it secret from her ihihihihihi.

"Wow.. that's the things i want to ask cause i smel your blood in that ground when me, Hayate,Fate,Vita,Signum,Zafira,Subaru,Arf,Teana all searching the clue about jewel seeds and they found a magic energy realted to jewel seeds in there. But don't worry i will not tell him about it Yuuno-kun, There's no way i tell her cause i Love you Yuuno-kun i don't want to be jailed by her tehehehehe, and by the way i can't sense a magic energi of jewel seeds from Einhart-chan, is she really have 12 jewel seeds implanted in her body?"Yeah, i am curious i can't sense it at all, how weird and i ask him.

"Don't worry young girl, i am your Master Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire, has used special seal to Einhart, no one can sense the magical energy from 12 jewel seeds inside this little girl body, even she's used lv 3 absorption Magia Erebea no one can sense it to HIAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eva-chan winked to me and with her Grand Declaration again and ended it with evil laugh, so loud to. And Evangeline, you are really kind, i am so amazed with your kindness heart Eva-chan.

"And if i not wrong the culpirt is not a little girl she's more adult Yuuno-kun, and why Einhart not adult but a little girl?"i am asking Yuuno-kun Curiously.

"That's Because Einhart when used her device she's will tranform become adult, just like Vivio she's become adult to Nanoha"Yuuno-kun explain it with smilling to me, Wow that's surprised me, it's like Fate has been given to her to meet now, and both really resemble each other.

"Wow, not just her eyes have 2 colour like Vivio, but she's can transform to adult to, they really resemble like VIvio, Maybe she's can be Vivio older sister, nyahahahaha !"i am so happy Vivio will have older sister nyahahahahaha.

"That's good, so all the problem solved and i am here not just to ask that Yuuno-kun. I am here to ask Everyone to go to amusement park with Vivio, me, and Fate, we will have many fun in there, how is it Everyone?"i hope they all like it.

"WOW amusement park i wan it, i want to go to there, in centuries i never go there, C'mon Yuuno-kun, Everyone let's go there!"good Eva-chan so spirited c'mon we go to there everyone.

"Yeah, why not Nanoha, and my sister will be very Happy, i think they never go to amusement park even 1 time in their live hahahahaha"Good Yuuno-kun c'mon Yuuno-kun sister, we go to there.

"Really Nii-sama, we can go there, Casandra so Happy, Casandra never go there and i have hear it in there is filled many thing who will make us happy if we go there. Casadra really happy Nii-sama!" Good Casadra.

"Me to Nii-sama Lilith want to go amusement park, yay!"Lilith so happy.

"Nii-san i will go to Gehena don't want alone in home, so i will go to with everyone" yes, you can go to to, Yuuno-kun will be happy.

"Yay i will go to Nii-san Xadia will go with everyone to amusement park" Xadia really happy.

"And don't forget me Nii-sama ,Lucia want to go to lucia want to know amusement park and enjoy it with everyone!"Lucia you will be able to enjoy it with everyone fon't worry about it.

"Yuuno Nii-chan Einhart want to go to amusement park, with Yuuno Nii-chan and everyone to" wow Einhart so cute called Yuuno-kun Yuuno Nii-chan.

"Of course everyone will go and you to Einhart and we will meet Vivio to in there"Yuuno-kun patting Einhart smilling to her.

"No all of you let's go to my house to meet Fate and Vivio, then we can go to amusement park together Everyone"i am so happy and smilling brightly to everyone.

"Ok, let's go to Nanoha House"Everyone happy and said that. and we all come out from Yuuno-kun house and fly to my house slowly while chatting. and then we arrived to my house.

"Everyone we have arrive let's down and come to my house to meet them."We all go down and i am open the door.

"Fate, Vivo i am home, we will go to amusement park till night Fate,Vivio!"i ma com back and shouted hope they hear.

"Nanoha mama, Welcome back"she's hug my leg. so cute.

"Welcome back Nanoha"Wow Fate has dressed so beautifull.

"EVeryone come in"i called all of them.

"Sorry to intrude and excuse me" everyone come with Yuuno-kun in front leading everyone.

"Vivio this, is Einhart, she's like you, she's have blood line with Emeperor Claus, she's have 2 colour eyes like you and she's can tranform to adult form like you to Vivio, go and be friend with want to change to mama cloting frist, before go to everyone"i am smilling to Vivo.

"Everyone wait me, it's not long i will change to my clothes"i am asking permission.

"Okay Nanoha"Yuuno-kun give her permission and i go to my room to change.

* * *

><p><strong>FATE POV<strong>

"Hello, you must be Fate nice to meet you i am Casandra Scrya, i am 1 of 5 Yuuno Nii-sama sister"she's so Beautifull and she's Yuuno-kun sister and i remember her 1 of the 7 forbinden magic user.

"I am Fate Testarosa Harlowean, nice to meet you to Casandra"i am smile a bot to her.

"And i am Lucia Scrya and i am really sorry Fate i have atack you back there, i am really, really sorry, and nice to meet you Fate!"she's smilling to me and apologize to me many times, i should forgive her.

"Don't worry Lucia i will forgive you, and i am Fate Testarosa Harlowean nice to meet you Lucia"i am smilling a bit to her.

"Nice to meet you Fate, i am Xadia Scrya and sorry for the other day we both attack you" She's Xadia who used magic space and she's not attack me shes protecting her sister.

"You are not attack me Xadia so it's no problem and i am Fate Testarosa Harlowean Nice to meet you Xadia" i am smilling a bit to her.

"My name is Lilith Scrya and i am sorry has stabbed Nanoha 2 times, i am really really sorry Fate" So she's the one who stabbed Nanoha.

"Don't worry Nanoha must have forgive you and so i am will forgive you Lilith and i am Fate Testarosa Harlowean nice to meet you Lilith" i am smilling a bit to her to.

"And me is Gehena Scrya and i am sorry for my sister rudness back there, nice to meet you Fate"she's so polite.

"Yeah i am has forgives all of you so don't worry about it, and i am Fate Testarosa Harlowean nice to meet you Gehena"i can smile to all Yuun-kun sister.

"I am Einhart Stratos Nice to meet you Fate Nee-chan"Oh.. she's so cute and she's really have realation in the past with Vivio, even her eyes like Vivio. and she's called me Nee-chan ihihihihi.

"I am Fate, Nice to meet you Einhart-chan and be friend with Vivio"i am smilling bright to her, i am patting her head. she's so cute.

"Fate You really look good on your black dress and you look so beautifull, but are you not afraid will go waste,cause we will go to amusement park Fate"Yunno-kun she's praise me she's tell me i look good on my dress and so beautifull, it's make me happy and i am so embarrassed my face blushed pink.

"hmm.. it's not will go to waster Yuuno-kun i will wear it, even it will torn apart and dirtied ,cause i want to look good on you .. Yuuno-kun"oh.. what i am said.. i am so embarrassed my face so red and i just turn down my head after said that.

"Wow looks like you will have 3 bride if you married young boy hiahahahahaha!"Evangeline what are you saying i event not tell him yet my feeling.

"Evangeline-shan what are saying..!"i am give her eye code to not tell Yuuno-kun.

"Oh so you not tell him yet Fate, i am sorry my lips just now want to stop, look you acting like that Fate, hiahahahahaha!"Evangeline-shan please no more please huuuu.. i am so embarrassed.

"What do you mean 3 bride Evangeline?"Yuuno-kun you not know it, you so late to figure it out.

"hiahahaha just kidding young boy, you really don't know joke don't you? hiahahahahah"Good Evangeline-shan, you have save me!

* * *

><p><strong>VIVO POV<strong>

"Hello Vivio-chan i am Casandra and my other side is Lilith, Lucia, Xadia and Gehena we all will go to amusement park with you and nice to meet you Vivio"They are has growen up and they all Yuuno-papa sister. hihihi they are so beautifull.

"Nice to meet you all, my name is Vivio takamachi" i am smiled to them.

"Hello Vivio, my name is Einhart Stratos Nice to meet you Vivio"Wow someone like me have 2 colour eyes, and she's can transfrom to adult mode to, and she's have blood related to Emperor Claus, she's must be good at Kaiser Arts, hihihi Vivio so happy, very meet her.

"Nice to meet you Einhart my name is Vivio Takamachi" I am smiled to her and huh.. her eyes become red and it's like abeast eyes and suddenly come back to normal. what's going on, is Einhart have some kind of disease.. Vivio confused maybe Vivio will ask her.

"Einhart is your eyes alright, i see your eyes become red in a second and become normal again Einhart!" Vivio asked her curiously.

"Don't worry my eyes is okay Vivio."she's smilling to me, so it's maybe juat Vivio Imagination.

"Everyone thanks for waiting, i have changed yay, so let's go to AMUSEMENT PARK NOW EVERYONE!"wow mama with sporty clothes, she's really spirited, so Vivio will shout and yell so loud with everyone.

"YEAH, LET"S GO EVERYONE"everyone yelled so we are, come out from my house, and we all go to amusement park together.

.

,

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

><p>Note: Now the stories Crossover and become Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Trouble X Mahou Sensei Evangeline hahahaha just kidding guys.. <strong>:<strong>D

I hope the readers enjoy this story ^ ^v

and thanks for reading . ^ . ^


	15. Chapter 15 LOVE MIX

**Author's Note:**

This story is going to have Yuuno X Nanoha in it, fristly i need to apologize if the reader hate Yuuno X Nanoha, this fanfiction is mainly focused on Yuuno and in the future will be cross over with other story it has ever heard or read and see..

the story has Crossover with Mahou Sensei Negima

* * *

><p><strong>Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Trouble<strong>

**Chapter 15**

**LOVE MIX**

**FATE POV**

we are now in amusement park, everyone look so happy.

"Wow so it's an amusement park!"Evangeline-shan so surprised about what she's see.

"In here the building have so many colour and what's that Nii-sama, that ride is spinning slowly and it's so high"Casandra asked Yuuno.

"That's is a Ferry's Wheel and many lovers use it to have romantic moment just the two of them Casandra" Yuuno-kunis know much about it.

"Fate mama, Nanoha Mama let's ride that snake, it's look so fun, what's that snake name Nanoha mama, Fate mama?" Vivio look so happy

"That's Snake is jet coaster, and it's so fun Vivio, but be careful you will got wet, look there the jet coaster is walking fast trough the water and many of them if wet"Nanoha explaint it to Vivio.

"Yeah it's look fun, but Fate mama never ride it before, ehehehe"I am sweat drop.

"Vivio, want to ride it Nanoha mama, Fate mama"Vivio make a puppy eyes.

"Hm... Hey Yuuno let's split the group to 3, group 1 Vivio, Einhart ,Casandra,Eva-chan. Group 2 Gehena,Lilith,Lucia,Xadia. Group 3 Yuuno-kun, Fate and me. hihihihihi."Nanoha good Job.

"Fine with me Nanoha"Yuuno-kun agreed .. yes.. i can ride many things with Yuuno-kun, i am so happy Nanoha.

"Eh... Why Nii-sama not with us"the sister asked Yuuno-kun to with them. no!... Yuuno please decline.. please...!

"Don't worry it's just a while, so we can ride together if Nii-sama group done."Yuuno smiled to them. good Yuuno-kun ihihihihi.. i can same group with Yuuno-kun, i am so happy my face blushed pink.

"Okay Nii-sama, we will have fun with this group frist and then we can have fun together"they are agreed.

"Nanoha mama, Fate mama why Vivio not with mama?"Vivio look sad. i am a bit sorry to Vivio/

"Vivio you can do it later with Nanoha mama and right now you should enjoy it and make a good friend with Einhart-chan, Then in Vivo group have Eva-chan she's mama Master, so Vivio can ask anything to Eva-chan, Maybe Vivio will get something usefull magic."Nanoha smilled to Vivio and patting her head. and good answer Nanoha.. You are teh best ihihihihi. With this we can go Date with Yuuno-kun Nanoha, i am so happy Nanoha.

"Yeah you can make more friend Vivio, now go and enjoy all Vivio want to play in here."I am smilling to Vivio and patting her head.

"Okay Nanoha mama, Fate mama, Vivio will be friend with Einhart-chan and Grand Master Evangeline hehehehhe"Vivio smile to us. You ara good girl Vivio.

And everyone has gone leaving us behind.. just the 3 of us.

"Let's go Fate Nanoha, let's try that one, i am sure you will be scared and running after enter that room hehehehe"Yuuno-kun holding my hand and Nanoha hand, uaahh.. i am so happy Yuuno-kun holding my hand, my heart pounding so fast and i am blused red. Then we were dragged by Yuuno-kun to Haunted House.. what i am bad with ghost... no... but .. but i must enter... i must show Yuuno-kun i am not scared.

"It's good Fate, Yuuno-kun holding your hand, i can see your Face so red hihihihihi"Nanoha whispered into my ears, she's teasing me.. i am more embarrassed now.

"Fate your Face so red, are you have a fever, let's see... hm.. you don't have a fever, but why your face so red, okay.. forget it let's enter now Fate, Nanoha.. Yuhuuu!"wow.. Yuuno-kun worried me and he.. he his forehead touched my forehead, Yuuuno-kun! you areso close.. your Face.. so close Yuuno-kun.. it's make my heart racing so fast and my face so red now.. it's so embarrassing, but i am so happy Yuuno-kun hihihihihi, the we enter the Haunted House.

"KYAA! Yuuno-kun what's that.. KYAA!"i am so scared it's make my neck and my whole body chill. kya... i am looking something like zombie and i am hug Yuuno-kun tightly.

"Nyahahahahaha, Fate are you a kid scare by somethign like this"Nanoha is teasing me.. Kyaaa! there so many scary things.

"Kyaaa!"i am hug Yuuno-ku more tighly.

"There Fate look behind You"what ... what is there behind me Yuuno-kun?

"BOOO!","KYAAAAAAA!" a monster with many eyes and tentacles appeared and i am so scary, really scary, then i am crying while hug Yuuno-kun.

"I so scared.. hic.. let's come out from here, Nanoha hic..Yuuno-kun.! I don't want to look that again.. let's get out.. please i am so scare.. hic"i am hug Yuun-kun tightly from his back and crying on her back.

"let's out Yuuno-kun, maybe we are a bit overboar"Nanoha suggest.

"Okay and i am sorry Fate, i am really don't know you really hate this kind of thing, i am really sorry" Yuuno-kun apologize to me. and we are out of there, then i am wiping my tears

"It's not your fault Yuuno-kun it's my fault cause i am like a kid, scared just looking to them. are you hate me Yuuno-kun? are you hate a girl who scared that kind of things?"i am asked him curiously.

"I am not hate it Fate and i am not hate you just that kind of thing, you are really cute back there when you are scared and i am like it, not hate it Fate, cause it's a Cute side of you ehehehehe"Yuuno-kun said i am cute, he said he's like me who easily scared with that kind of thing and it's my Cute side. wow.. i am so happy Yuuno-kun and i am love you moree than before ihihihihi!.

"I am so happy Yuuno-kun, i am so happy you like me like that hihihihihi and.. and you said i am cute.. i am so grateful Yuuno-kun." i am thank him so nervously.

"Nyahahahahahaha, good for you Fate, Yuuno-kun like it"Nanoha you teasing me again.. i am so embarrassed you know Nanoha!

"Okay.. okay that's enough Nanoha, stop teasing Fate, now let's go there the mirror house, c'mon" You got that Nanoha! Yuuno-kun scold you ihihihihihi

"C'mon let's run"Yuuno-kun holding my hand and Nanoha Hand and dragged us there, i am so happy. Yuuno-kun holding my hand. and Yuuno-kun look so happy.

"Okay..Let's go there Yuuno-kun Nanoha!"i am smilling to Nanoha and Yuuno-kun.

"Yeah.. let's go there!"Nanoha winked to me, what's she's planning now?

Then we all go inside mirror house.

"Wuah... look..look Fate and Yuuno-kun, look my face so funny in this mirror nyahahahahaha!"Nanoha laughed so loud. she's so happy.

"What's that Face you look so funny Nanoha hahahahaha"Yuuno-kun laughing to, i will not lose Nanoha.

"Look.. Yuuno-kun my face so big my body so tiny ihihihihi"i am found a good mirror and now just wait my counter attack Nanoha.

"Ahahahahaha, That really weird..i hope your Face will not like that Fate ahahahaha it's will be waste suck a beautifull Face become like that Fate ahahahaha"Yuuno-kun surea laughing a lot and said my face beautifull, i am so happy Yuuno-kun my face blushed pink, then Nanoha it's my win hihihihihihi..heh? where's Nanoha.

"Nanoha where are you"where did you gone Nanoha? are winked me before to planning me and Yuuno-kun alone, just the both of us...emmmnnn i am so happy Nanoha thank you very much, you are the best Nanoha. and now just acting scared.

"Yuuno-kun where did Nanoha go, i am worried, is she's okay"i am hug Yuuno-kun arm and said that.

"Don't worry Fate, Nanoha maybe just happy playing around with the mirror by herself. and even she's being attacked, i can tell Nanoha will beat them a part ehehehehe"Yuuno-kun smiled to me and just the 2 of us.

"Now let's move Fate, maybe we will find Nanoha"Yuuno-kun ask me with smile and dragging me while my body hug her arm and my breast pressing against Yuuno-kun arm.

"Okay.. Kyaaaa!" when he's dragging me, i am walked and my dress trampled, then i am fallen down with Yuuno-kun.

"Ugh..Fate! are you okay?"Huh when i opened my eyes my face so close with Yuuno-kun and... and i am on top of Yuuno-kun my breast pressing again her cest.. achh.. what should i do.. my hearts beating so fast and Yuuno-kun can hear it with her body, and my face so dark red, i am surprised,shock and embarrassed uahh... what should i do.. i am .. i am feeling want to kiss Yuuno-kun lips.. more.. more close.. more..i don't care anymore i will kiss Yuuno-kun even he's Hate it, i can't keep this feeling more longer, right now i will kiss and tell him.

"Emmnnnn...ennnmmm..puahh..Yuuno-kun i am Love You!"i am kissing Yuuno-kun yes... i am kiss him.. and i am so happy now.. i feel my heart pounding more fast, Yuuno-kun ii... i.. i love you... i said it..my cheek so red. i am so happy can said it. the feeling i have for 16 years long . my feeling for you is true Yuuno-kun i am love you.

"I am really love you Yuuno-kun, are you Love me to I said it again.. Yuuno-kun please said something don't just surprised and silent.

"Fate.. you surprised me you kissed me and said you love me..but.. but..!He's said but.. i don't want you continue it, i must make Yuuno-kun accept my love.

"But what Yuuno-kun are you don't like me..?" i am asked him again.

"No! i am like you Fate, i am like you and Nanoha for long time, but..i have said i love Nanoha and i can't take it back, she's my frist love, then Nanoha and you meet and the 3 of us always together .I am like you to fate, even not much my like to Nanoha. but i can't have both of you, you are Nanoha best friend, so i can't make Nanoha hate me, cause i am have a feeling to Nanoha Best Friend."So Yuuno-kun is like me to even it's not much he's like Nanoha.. so our hearts connected for long time ago, i love you Yuuno-kun and You like me to, thank you Yuuno-kun for liking the me.. i want to express this feeling.. i ii..?

"Fate.. why are you crying?"i am crying cause i am happy.. .ii...i

"I..i am crying cause ..cause hic.. cause you said you like me to.. i am so happy..hic.. i am so happy.. you like me.. i am really scared back there... i am scared after i kissed you emotionally and said i am love you, even though i know you have dated Nanoha, even though i know you really love nanoha, ... hic.. i am so selfishly kissed you and i ..hic.. i am said i am love you..i am really scared you will hate me... i am scared you don't want to know me anymore, ii.. am so scared you will slap me.. hic... ii..am really happy you said you like me after i did that to you, i am really happy you like me the woman like me hic.. the woman just do selfishly kissed you, the woman not care what you feel when i am kissed you, hic.. the woman..who want stole her best friend love.. hic.. the woman.."i am really happy and my tears can't stopped then Yuuno-kun.

"Emnnn.. nmmmeemmm.. mmeennneemmm.. emmnnn uachh!"Yuuno-kun kissed me back.

"Fate, you know what, the man who get a kiss from a beautifull and kind woman like you will be very happy trust me Fate!"Yuuno-kun smilling to words really make me melt Yuuno-kun.

"It's true?"i am asked curiously.

"Yeah.. i am really happy right now, you can hear my heart beating so fast through your body Fate."She's smilling to me again and i can hear her heart beating so fast.

"Yuuno-kun...Yuuno-kun...i am love you..Yuuno-kun.. i am really...really love you.. i can't live without you.. and i can't live without Nanoha.. Yuuno-kun..Yuunokun..hic..please love both of us..please love me to while you loving Nanoha..please love me hic.. love me Yuuno-kun..!"i am crying hit hhappy and sadness tears while hug him tighlty and my breast pressign againts his cest with out heart pounding so fast through our body and we can feel each other heart beating so fast.

"Fate ..neemmmm.. emmnn meem ah..Fate i love you to and i will love you as me loving Nanoha, so now please stop crying, or i will..emnn" Yuuno-kun kissed me again.. Yuuno-kun said he's love me..i can't hold my feeling Yuuno-kun, i am so happy now, every words you said to me make me want to embrance you, every kiss you giveto me make me more aroused, so please accept my Love Yuuno-kun and forgive my selfishness.. emn..so i just acting selfishly,i kissed Yuuno-kun on his lips and my eyes closed to feeling her lips,then i opened my eyes with tears still on in there and our lips stil together, then Yuuno-kun kissed me back hug me tightly and my tears still flowing, i kissed more back hug him more tighly i forcefully opened his mouth with my tounge, i can feel his warm mouth and her wet tounge, i still kissed him with my tounge inside her mouth and hug him still,then Yuuno-kun kissed me back more tighly hug me she slowly copied me she opened my mouth with her tongue slowly and feeling my warm mouth slowly and her tounge felling my wet tongue caresly,we kissed again more tight our tongue conected we feel so eroused our saliva come out dripping down from our mouth and still continue it,i kissed more strongly i am suking her lips and her tongue i am feeling her sweet saliva, Yuuno-kun do the samething to me she strongly hug me and kissed me ,she kissed more strong and sucking strong my lips and my tounge she feeling my warm and sweet saliva Yuuno-kun feel so horny and when still kissed she's grab my big breast softly and squishing it slowly, i am feel more aroused and more saliva coming from my mouth, i am kissing Yuuno-kun more sucking him more and Yuuno-kun squishing my breast more tight, i can feeling my big breast being squeezed so rough and squeezed more strong i can feel my nipple so hard and my breast so tight just like want to explode by being squeezed so wild and strong. It is make me more aroused i kissed him more wild and suking Yuuno-kun lips and tongue more strong and Yuuno-kun more feel aroused,more saliva come out from our mouth and Yuuno-kun touching my nipple pulling my nipple pressing my nipple and spinning it with pulling it and i feel i electrik shock to my whole body then i am making a hot moaning "Accckkkhhhhh" i think, i has cum from my pussy down there. my mind so blank , i just can feel the joy.

then we ended our hot kiss, my tears already gone and i found can feel my saliva spreading on my cheek flowing down to my neck and wetting my black dress, then i feel my eyes filled with joy our long and hot kiss before, my whole body feel weak and trembeling, i am going to fall , but then i can feel Yuuno-kun strengthened his grip to prevent my body from falling, then i am come back to my sense, after Yuuno-kun and Nanoha called my name"Fate..Fate..hey Fate are you okay?"both of Nanoha and Yuuno-kun smiling to me, called me with small voice hope reach me and it reach me"acchh..what's Yuuno-kun..Oh sorry for day dreaming , and Nanoha ... eh.. Nanoha why are you here..! are saw the whole thing i am kissing Yuuno-kun until i came!"i am agitated asking Nanoha, i am so embarrassed.

"Yeah.. i am lokking your love feeling to Yuuno-kun or 16 years has been realeased with that very hot and long kiss and You came so much then you make a hot moaning Accckkkhhhhhh, then your face filled with joy of orgasm Fate nyahahahaha"Uh.. Nanoha knowing from the beginning.. i am so embarrassed my face and ears so red.

"Nanoha, i am really sorry i am really bad guy, i am said i am loving you, but i am said i am love Fate to, even i am kissed her, i even use my tongue in our kiss before and squeezing Fate breast and playing with her nipples and i make her cum, even i knowing the fact Fate is your best friend. I am really sorry Nanoha, i have done it all to your best friends, i am so lowest than human i..ii .. have betrayed you, i.. i have cheating you.. i am Yuuno Scrya the lowest man in this words.. i ..think you should just kill me Nanoha and dump me throwing me.. i .. has betrayed our love.. i am sorry Nanoha"Yuuno-kun feels so desperate he's crying..and crying while he's say sorry to Nanoha.. no.. it's my..

"Yuuno-kun it's not your fault, it's my fault, i just selfishly kissed you, i just selfishly loved you even knowing the fact you are Nanoha lovers i am the lowest one, i am the bitch one, i am the lowest woman in the universe... huaaa ...don't cry Yuuno-kun you make me cry to..i am the lowest one not you huaaaa... i am crying from mey deepest heart , i am the lowest one Yuuno-kun, it's not you but me Fate Testarosa the lowest woman in the universe... hua...hic... i .. i am the lowest one.."i ..am the lowest one...i am crying so much while hugging Yuuno-kun

"Fate..I Love You..you are my best friend and Yuuno-kun i am really love you.. you are my frist love ever. so don't cry anymore what anything both of you do before, it make me really happy, it's not make me sad. Cause with this i know you Love Fate to and i have known Fate love you to Yuuno-kun, and both of us,I don't want to lose Fate and i don't want to lose you to Yuuno-kun, so Fate and me has decided it long ago, we will make you to be part of our family, Summary I am Nanoha Takamachi will be your bride and Fate testarossa harlaown will be your Mistress and don't forget 1 more, our Master Eva-chan, she's will be your mistress to Yuuno nyahahahahahaha" Nanoha Hug me and Yuuno-kun while said that, and Yuuno-kun stop crying after hear that and i am stop crying and smile to Nanoha.

"So Yuuno-kun You will have 3 bride now nyahahahahahah, and 3 of them i really love them all, i am really love Yuuno-kun and i don't want losing you, i am really love Fate and i don't want losing you to Fate and lastly, i am really love Eva-chan and i don't want losing her cause Yuuno and me is Eva-chan Regis Knight, we have been cursed if Eva-chan die it's mean our die to nyahahahahahaha... now .now.. you both have stopped cry, can this sweet heart and kind heart Nanoha get prize, i want Yuuno kiss my right Cheek and Fate kiss my left Cheek, please do it now at the same time ..3..2...1"Nanoha you are the sweetest one and the kindnest one, i am love you Nanoha muach..!

"chuuu.." both of us Yuuno and me kiss Nanoha at the same time.

"Nyahahahahahaha, i am really happy right now, it's remembered me Eva-chan and me kissed Yuuno on his cheek at the same time above the sea and under the moonlight of full moon in cold and beautifull night filled with stars and moon... and we do it now in mirror house.. it's just like a dream come true, my belove Yuuno and Fate kissed me and now our love will be Eternal, cause i will make you a Pure Blood Vampire right now Fate so our love will be Eternal... nyahahahahahaha... just kidding Fate, i will make you Vampire after we Married with Yuuno-kun and the one will make you a Vampire is Our Master Evangeline...you got that Fate..!"nanoha smilling to me when she's tell her stories, and i am smilling back to her. Then Nanoha telling me i will be a Pure Blood Vampire.

"Really i ..i will and ican become like you Nanoha, Yuuno-kun?"i am asking to get more answer.

"Yeah.. but after we maried with Yuuno-kun"Nanoha winked to me, i am really happy i can become like them.

"I am really happy Nanoham Yuuno-kun i can become like both of you, a Pure Blood Vampire"i am hug Nanoha and Yuuno while said that.

"Yeah You will become like us Fate..and i am happy if you happy Fate"Yuuno-kun smilling to me to, yay..i can become like them after we married.

"Yeah.. i will be very happy Yuuno-kun, Nanoha, I love you, i am really love you Nanoha,Yuuno-kun"I am hug them again. with smile filled with happiness.

"I love you to and really love you Nanoha,Fate"Yuuno-kun patting our head.

"Yeah me to, really love you Yuuno-kun,Fate and now let's out of here, Then let's meet with other grup, c'mon let's stand up and move"Nanoha rubbing our back and stand up dragging us to stand up to.

"Yeah, let's meet them, they must be waiting us"Yuuno-kun smilled to us.

"Yeah" i just said one word and smilled back to them then Yuuno-kun holding both our hand, walking out from this Mirror House.

"Nyahahahahaha the 3 of us become so tiny in this mirror"Nanoha laughed.

"It's so funny look the 3 of us become so thin like paper ahahahaha"Yuuno-kun laughed to.

"Here to look, the 3 of us become so wide and weird ahahahahha"i am laughed to my hearts content

Then both of us come out from that funny Mirror House.

"Ok.. let's go there i can sense them in there..c'mon girls"Yuuno-kun winked to us, it's like Me has accepted to become his girlfriend and Yuuno-kun must be happy dating 2 beautifull girls at same time, and i am happy to become Yuuno-kun girlfriend hihihihihihi, maybe i will ask him about it hihihihihi.

"Yuuno-kun you look like so happy?"i am asking him with smile.

"I know Fate why Yuuno-kun so happy, Because Yuuno-kun dating 2 beautifull girl and in this world, no man not will be happy to have 2 girlfriends and dating both of them holding hand both of them nyahahahahaha"Bulls eye, jackpot, Nanoha that's really right answes hihihihihi.

"You make me blush you now, here a kiss for prince on the white horse for my beautifull princess Aurora Nanoha and beautifull princess Snow White Fate , eeemnnn. meemmnn, that a kiss to make you wake up from a devil curse ahahahaha" Yuuno-kun kissed Nanoha lips than kissed my lips while he's holding bot hour hand... wow this is so romantic Yuuno-kun. and i want to know what Yuuno-kun says about princess Snow White and princess Aurora.

"Ehmm.. Yuuno-kun what is Princess Auroroa and Princess Snow white, and what is a devil curse." i am asked him seriously and shyly.

"It's the story from Nanoha home, i mean Earth but i am not find that stories in Infinity Library. I just know the small story maybe Nanoha know the whole of the story, can you tell it to Fate Nanoha?, i want to know it to, the story from your planet!" oh.. Yuuno-kun don't know it to.

"Okay.. but i will just tell the sort story of it. princess Snow White is just like you fate, she's have a step mother who hate her and throw her away from the castle, cause her step mother is jealous with Snow White, her step mother have a mirror who can answer her question. the Evil mother asked to the miror, miror miror miror, answer my question, who is the beautifull woman in this world, it's you my majesty. The second day she's asked again miror, miror miror miror, answer my question, who is the beautifull woman in this world, it's you my majesty. The thrid day she's asked again miror, miror miror miror, answer my question, who is the beautifull woman in this world, it's princess Snow White your step daughter my majesty. then the Evil mother make a cursed appel to make Snow White die, she's give a poison apple by change her from to granny, and the granny give a beautifull red apple to princess Snow White, the princess eat it and cursed by poison apple, The princess Snow White sleeping into her deep slumber and never awake cause that curse, but her body never grow old. Someday after she's sleep long and long, a price on white horse come to forest, she's look a beautifull girl sleeping and the 7 Dwarfs guarding it, then the knight ask the Dwarfs, the Dwarfs give the answer. then the prince walking to princess Snow White, she's telling her, he fallen in love at frist sight to the girl who's sleeping and neve woke up, the the prince give a kiss to that sleeping girl. And a miracle happen the curse has been lifted, The princess Snow White woke up from her long and long sleep. The both of them loving each other and live happily THE END! how is it Fate it's really suit you right, you always been Hated by your mother pricilia" Wow i don't believe it it's really like me.

"Yeah, it's really suit me Fate the princess Snow White and just a minute ago my white prince woke me up and i become prince Yuuno girlfriend ihihihihihi: i am smilled to them.

"So what about princess Aurora Nanoha?i am asking again.

"Princess Aurora from sleeping beauty, After many childless years, King Stefan and his Queen welcome the arrival of their daughter, Aurora. The newborn Princess is named after the Roman Goddess of the dawn because of how she fills the lives of the King and Queen with sunshine. While still an infant, she is betrothed to the also-young Prince Phillip, son of King Hubert, uniting their respective kingdoms. At her christening, three good fairies - Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather - arrive to bless the child with gifts. Flora gives the princess the gift of beauty, while Fauna gives her the gift of song. Before Merryweather is able to give her blessing, a wicked witch named Maleficent appears, expressing disappointment of not being invited to the ceremony. As revenge for the insult she curses the princess: before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, Aurora will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die. As Maleficent disappears, the distraught King Stefan requests that Merryweather break the curse. Even though Merryweather is unable to undo Maleficent's curse, she is able to weaken it. If Aurora was to touch a spindle, she wouldn't die, but rather fall into a deep slumber that she could only be awoken from by a true love's kiss. Though King Stefan orders all spinning wheels in the kingdom burned, the three fairies know Maleficent's spell cannot be stopped that easily and devise a plan to protect her. With the King and Queen's consent, they disguise themselves as mortals and sneak Aurora away with them to a woodland cottage. Sixteen years later, Aurora - renamed Briar Rose - has grown into a gorgeous young woman with the blessings that Flora and Fauna bestowed to her. Sweet and gentle, she dreams of falling in love one day. As Rose gathers berries, while singing, she attracts the attention of Prince Phillip as he is out riding his horse Samson in the woods. When they meet, they instantly fall in love; Phillip believing her to be a peasant girl, and she thinking him a woodsman. Realizing that she has to return home, Rose flees from Phillip without ever learning his name. Later that day, the fairies reveal the truth to Rose and despite her heartbreak they take her to her parents. Meanwhile, Phillip tells his father about the "peasant girl" he met, adding that he wishes to marry her in spite of his betrothal to Princess Aurora. King Hubert tries to convince Phillip to marry the princess, but fails. In the palace, Maleficent uses her magic to lure Aurora to a strange room, where an enchanted spinning wheel awaits her. Spellbound, Aurora touches the spindle, pricking her finger and fulfilling the altered curse. The good fairies place Aurora on a bed and place a powerful charm on all the people in the kingdom, causing them to fall in a deep sleep until the spell is broken. Before falling asleep, King Hubert tells Stefan of his son being in love with a peasant girl, which the fairies overhear and realize that Prince Phillip is the man Aurora has fallen in love with. They set off on a search to find, and convince him to kiss the princess and break the curse. However, the Prince has already been kidnapped by Maleficent and taken to the dungeons on the forbidden mountain, to prevent him from breaking her spell. The fairies discover the Prince's whereabouts, sneak into the forbidden mountain, and free the prince. Armed with a magical Sword and Shield, Phillip and the fairies escape from the forbidden mountain. Maleficent places a massive forest of thorns around the kingdom to keep Phillip out. But as Phillip is undeterred, Maleficent calls on the powers of Hell to transform herself into a Dragon. After a long fight, Phillip defeats the dragon, kisses Aurora and restores the kingdom" Nanoha really know all full the stories wow.

"Is my life story like Pricess Aurora Yuuno-kun?"Nanoha asked Curiosly.

"No.. your life story not like Princess aurora ,i used a word kiss who lifted the cursed in princess aurora when i kiss you Nanoha, hahaha. but your life story is look like princess Cinderrela who working hard every day. so it's just like you, who always working hard everyday to become strong right Nanoha"Yuuno winked to Nanoha.. ..

"Yes it's just like me nyahahahahah!" Nanoha laughed.

"Nanoha thaks a lot for telling me!" i am tanking Nanoha.

"But Yuuno-kun why are you know about princess Cinderella?"Nanoha asked curiously.

"Huh.. if you asking me.. hm.. why i know...hm... i am really don't knwo why i know the story, maybe you tell me before Nanoha, but if not, you can just guess it by yourself Nanoha, ahahahaha, Now let's join them, just a few meter again, C'mon my 2 beautifull princess hihihi!"Yuuno-kun don't know the answer, then she's winked to us and called us my 2 beautifull Princess. ohh.. Yuuno-kun i am melting away... ihihihihi!

"Hy everyone Sorry we are so late... nyahahahahaha" Nanoha laughed. and our trip in amusement park continue again.. with happy memories...

* * *

><p><strong>EVANGELINE POV<strong>

"Einhart-chan, let's in don't be shy, it's okay Einhart-chan and iit will be fun?"Vivio smiled asked her to jump in jet coaster, Vivio holding her hand and dragging her to jet coaster.

"Wait.. i can do it by myself Vivio"Einhart leaving Vivio hand and said that.

"Einhart-chan, what Nii-sama said you still remember? you must be friend to Vivio and others, are you not like playing with Vivio?"Ho.. Casandra acting like One-sama in here hiahahahahaha, she's scold Einhart and then winked to them.

"Okay.."Einhart more silent after saying that, then she's come in to jet coaster with Vivio beside her.

"Einhart-chan, sorry for acting friendly with you, is Vivio so bother?"Vivio feels Guilty, she's face seems sad.

"Not!... Vivio is not a bother, i am.. i am just still not used with crowded, that's all"hooo.. Eihart is shy type.. she's still not used of crowded.. i see.

"I will give a magic to make you get used by crowded Einhart-chan, do you want it?"i asked with smile, me and Casadra is sit back of the two of them ihihihihih.

"No Grand Master Evangeline, there's no need, i...i will get used to it soon, just give me some time"She's said it with confidence, ok.. i will looking forward to it hihihihi..

"Ne.. Eihart-chan, Vivio-chan You jus call me Evangeline, Evangeline-san or Evangeline-chan,That Grand Master Evangeline is to grand and a bit embarrassed to, if you call me like that in this crowded place ihihihihi, Event though i like it hiahahahahaha!"I am winked to them.

"Ok... Vivio will call Grand Master with Evangeline... hehehehe"Vivio smile so bright.

"Me.. me to will call Evangeline-shan"Einhart said that with low voice and embarrassed, she's cute ihihihihi.

"Uwah.. it's move.. it's move now.. Einhart-chan, Evangeline and Casandra nee-san."Vivio so happy and smile brightly.

"Yes.. now the... speed is rising ... it's more fast now.." Casandra.. replied with hapy face.

"Yeah...!"Einhart seems surprised to, but she's just give a Yeaaah commen't ihihihihi, she's words look like limited.

"It's will falling...it's falling everyone.. KIAAAAAAAA! WUuuuuuuuu!, hiaaaaaaaaaaa!, hey it's so fun everyone hiahahahahahaha, kyaaaaa! i am wet"I am cried many times exited by the Jet coaster movement, and my saliva fall down when i am shouted so hard with my head are on down of my body, then my saliva back to my face when my body turn to normal, hahahahaha it's so weird, then in the end i got splashed by water eheheheheh some part of my dress is wet.

"Oww.. wowww... it's amazing ahahahahahah... kyaaaaaa! hiyaaaaaaaa!.. hahahahahahah.. it's so fun einhart-chan. yaaaaaaaaaaa! we are spinning again einhart-chan..hiaaaaaaa!..hahahahaha it's so fun.. ops.. we will crush... iiiiaaaaaaaa! ahahahahaha now we are wet Einhart-chan, Evangeline, Casandra Nee-chan."Vivio, so happy, while i don't look at them just enjoyed my jet coaster hiahahahahahaha!

"We fall... ... ...ukhh... ... ...it's spinning ... ...again spinning ... ...aaaaaaaaaaa ... my head feels weirds it's spinning... ... no we will wet... ...kyaaaaaaaaa! now we are wet...ehehe ahahahahahaa ... we are wet now Vivio-chan, Evangeline-shan, Casandra Nee-chan."ehehehe She's can laugh now..good.. just like that einhart.. just enjoy it. hiahahahahah!

"Yes it's really so fun Einhart-chan hihihihi"Vivio smiled to einhart.

"Buekkkkk... i am feel sick everyone"Casandra is feel queasy after that many crazy spinning, i feel sorry loooking it.. and the jet coaster is ended.

"Everyone let's out the ride is over... let's go there little girls" I am walking to the cair while walking with Casandra walking and leaned her hand in my shoulder.

"Here.. sit now Lic Lac La Lac Lilac!, hahhhh!"i am using healing magic to make Casandra feel better. a purple spell appear and spinning glowing purple then disappear after i end use the magic.

"How is it Evangeline-san is Casadra Nee-chan okay"Vivio a bit Worried.

"Is Casandra have more better now Evangeline-san"Einhart ask me to, with a worred face.

"Don't worry she's better now, my magic is the best hiahahahahahaha!"I am laughing loudly feel so pround of my magic.

"Yeah... Evangeline-san really the life saver, my queasy has gone and thank you very much Evangeline-san"wow she's smilling so brightly my eyes blinded blinded by her smile.

'hiahahahahaha, who do you tink i am young girl, i am Master Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire HIAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ehm... now let's go there Everyone Master Evangeline want to try that what called icecream hiahahahaha!"

"Yosh... let's go... let's go and eat that Einhart-chan, Evangeline, Casandra"Vivio so happy, she's dragging Einhart and Casandra to that shop.

"Yes... let's go there Vivio.."Einhart give an eccentric smile to Vivio.

"Okay.. Vivio.. let's go there hahahaha yo seems so happy Vivo"Casandra smile to them while Vivio dragging the 4 of us go to there and buy 4 ice cream cone with strawberry flavour and Vanilla flavour.

"Wuahh... this thing is so delicious it's so white, soft and sweet... mem.. so yummy hiahahahahaha, this is what people called ice cream really good hiahahahahahah" i am laughing wih my heart content and this ice cream i am really like it, hm.. so Yummy.

"Of course it's really delicious and yummy ahahahaha.. you are so funny Evangeline, is Grand Master Evangeline never know and taste Ice Cream before?"Vivio asked with smile.

"I have try it but nothing like this softness ,this flavour and this yummies Ice Cream Cone, hiahahahahaha! this is he best young girls hiahahaha"i am really happy and laughing from my heart content hiahahahaha!.

"Vivio so happy Evangeline liek it hahahaha, is Einhart-chan like it to!"Vivo asking her with smile while Einhart still busy licking the ice cram.

"Henn.. Hennnn Yes.. It is so yummy Vivio, i am really like it, it's the new thing for me.. i am really like it Vivio"Ho... now Einhart really happy and can make a brigh smile to Vivio, as if they have become a good friends now.

"Yes.. it's so good Everyone hemmm, i am really like this strawberry ice cream cone, ahahaha"Casandra happy to eat and lick her starwberry ice cream cone.

"Hey... there Casadra, Vivio-chan, Einhart-chan and Evangelines-san, what are you eating, it's seems yummy, we want to eat to "Oh. it's Yuuno sisters, it's Xadia, Lucia, Lilith and Gehena.

"Oh this is Ice cream cone and it is so soft, cold,sweet and delicious. You all must try it!"Casandra replied with smile.

"Okay... 4 ice cream cone please"and then they are buy it, they all try it by lick it, suck it and eat it.

"Wuah... it's really yummy hemm... i think i want more"they seems so happy and want to buy more.

"Yeah..Vivio want more to ihihihihi"Vivio want Ice Cream Cone again. then alll of us but one more and eat it. after that we playing again with 8 people we try merry go land, bom bom car and Mad Tea Party. Then we meet the 3 group.

"Hy everyone Sorry we are so late... nyahahahahaha" Nanoha laughed.

"Nanoha mama, Fate mama, yay we meet again. Vivio so happy can ride many things and eat ice cream Nanoha mama,Fate mama!"Vivio eyes sparking look her 2 mama come.

"Um.. Yuuno-Nii-chan em.. Master Welcome back"hohoho... Einhart face so red and shyly said welcome back to Yuuno ihihihihihi, Einhart must be have a feeling to Yuuno, after all she's Slave Class Vampire, and she's have done that thing and those thing to Yuuno, i even hear she's moaning so loud when she's cum before from yuuno Eternal Pactino Card HIAHAHAHAHAHAH!, i am laughing so loud in my heart.. it's so funny.

"Wah.. Nii-sama we miss you, let's we see that Nii-sama"The sisters really happy meet Yuuno and some of them wanting just the 2 of them go with Yuuno. i think i can tell the sisters really love yunno more than love to her big brother, and i see it not just in here, but in their home to hiahahahahah.. i think i found something interesting. Maybe They... all, have really be in love with Yuuno from long time a go and now they meet again and got affected by Yuuno Vampire strong pheromones, their true self have appear. Yeah good thing Yuuno cause of that you can easy to take back your family from void and make it more interesting now hiahahahahahahha.

"Hm... maybe in the future there will be more than 3 Bride... hihihihihihi"I am Wispering to Yuuno ears with sexy voice ihihihihi, and then Yuuno jump to back, nervously.

"Wha...What are you saying Evangeline what do you mean more tahn 3 bride"He said it with loud voice and everyone hear it, then Einhart with all the sister face suddenly blushing so red,then Nanoha and Fate sking Yuuno.

"Yuuno-kun what do you mean by more than 3 bride.. are you hiding something from us"Nanoha curiously ask Yuuno.

"Yeah Yuuno-kun, can you tell me what do mean by more than 3 bride?"Fate asked nervously.

"What..? it's just a strange words from Evangeline she's just make fun of me.. you can ask her.."Yuuno so nervous and throwing the question to me... hihihihihihi.

"Evangeline-san.. can you tell me..!"Fate nervously ask it.

"Yeah... can you tell me Eva-chan"Nanoha to ask me curiously with serious face, while Einhart with all the sister face suddenly blushing so red.

"Iyahhhhhh!... it's just a joke young girls, or maybe not hiahahahahahaha,i just joking okay, it's just joking and maybe in the future will happen hiahahahahaha, just kidding young girls, what we can do now just enjoy this amusement park now, just forget about it and let's go enjoy our next place everyone"Then i am closing my right eye teasing both of them and winked with my left eye to them, it's really fun teasing them. hiahahahahahahaha!

"Okay.. Everyone let's see that.. it's sound interesting, and we can see a dolphin in there"Yuuno asking them all to see dolphin... hm.. i want to see it to.

"Yeah... let's go to see a dolphin circus.. "Everyone so happy and we all go there to see a dolphin...

After that Vivio and Einhart kissed by a dolphin they bot hso surprise and happy about it then the sister want to try it to but the all got are just a water, they all got soaked and wet.. and everyone laugh together happily. then we all see the dolphin jump into fire ring. we all so amazed, a dolphin can do something like that, the we all clapping our hand and smile happily. Then the Dolphin Circus attraction ended.

We all look at the clock and it's already night. "Let's go eat everyone" Yuuno said that.."Yeah... let's go to eat!" Then everyone going to eat. we eat at family restaurant. in here have many waitress used sexy maid costume with very short skirt. then Everyone Staring at Yuuno.."wah.. waht is it Everyone why all of you staring at me like that"Yuuno so nervous and agitated, the everyone just staring more, i think i must do something in here hihihihihihi "Hey... let's order something we all hungry right... c'mon let's call the waitress." the everyone agreed, we all order something. we orderers our dinner we orderer smany kind of pizza, spaghetti, fried chicken, Hamburger, and many other. then we order the drink and dessert, we choose many kind of juice, pudding and cake like strawberry donuts. after that we all stuffed..

"Puah that really delicious fast food... then what will do next all"Nanoha so .

"Then how about we all go riding ferris wheel and of course just the 2 of them with Yuuno, we can do it by use this, if anyone luckily pich a paper with red colour in the bottom of it, then that person will ride ferris wheel just the 2 of them with Yuuno, how is it, something interesthing don't it?" ia mmaking a plan to Yuuno them, maybe luckily i can make 1 of Yuuno sister pick it hihihihihihihi amd both of them love will be rising high hiahahahhahahaha beware of my power hiahahahahha! i am laughing so loud in my heart. and smirk after said that to everyone.

"Okay.. it's so interesing" Nanoha give okay good..

"Yeah.. sound fun..."Fate to agreed...hihihihihi..

"Yay...if Vivio lucky... Vivio can go with Yuuno sensei"Ho...even a little girl so happy hihihihihihi.

"Yea..h... it's so lucky i.. i can go with master"hohohoho... Einhart so shyly said that .

"Me to.. i don't want to lose... i ... i ... want .. i want o ride with Yuuno Nii-sama"hooo... Casandra is spirited and said it nervously.

"Yosh.. me to i will take that red paper!"Lilith eyes burning in fire. hihihihihi.

"I want go to with Nii-sama.. i want.. i am really want"hahahaha, Gehena sound so exciting and seems she's aroused her slef.

"Lucia want to... i will take that red paper.. i will be the lucky one ahahahaha"Lucia so confidence.

"Then me to, i must get it for my sake and for together alone ride that with Nii-san" Xadia eyes filles with love hihihihihihihi.

"Okay everyone... let's draw it!" then 1 by 1 draw it .. then everyone look at the tiny paper they not find the red colour.

"Why we all don't get the red paper, so who's get it"i am shocked no one get it, then i look at mine the last paper who no one draw it.. it's have red colour! huh... why me... well maybe i am the luckiest one tehehehe .. well just enjoy it shall we hiaahahahahaha!.

"HOO! so no one draw this paper and i get the red one... this means i am and young boy will be riding ferris wheel of love together... yay...!." i am hugged Yuuno and said that... to make everyone jealous hiahahahahaha.

"Sob... we are not lucky!"Everyone so depressed. hiahahahaha.

"Okay.. everyone let's go to riding the ferris wheel of love together HIAHAHAHAHAHA!" then we all go riding that, with Yuuno and i in there just the 2 of us. i am so happy, and i can't put it in words. but i will just enjoy this happy moment with Yuuno. then i am sit next to him, i am hugging his right arm and pressing my big breast to his arm, then i am leaning my head to his shoulder.

"Evangeline..?" His so surprise, i am doing this daring thing, cause ussually, i am not showing it, i just do it with our body to express our eternal love.

"Nee... Yuuno.. i am so happy right now.. i can enjoy this moment with you, just the 2 of us" i am said that with smile while i am enjoying this beautifull night full of lamp and 1 new moon, 2 half moon with sky filled with stars.

"Yeah me to.. Evangeline.. i am happy can ride it with you... and enjoy this moment slowly... "Yuuno..! he's happy to..and slowly we just enjoy it, by watching the beautifull scenery under us while i leaning my head to his warm shoulder.

"It's so Beautifull night filled with night lamp sparking with many colours like rainbow, and beautifull sky .. i can see the 3 moon shinning to us.. watched us from above, then the star so many filled the dark sky... i am love this moment Yuuno... and i love you to... hihihihihi"My thought just flowing slowly with the slowly move of ferris wheel of love, while i am hugging his arm ,pressing my breast againts his arm and leaning my head to his shoulder. i show it to yuuno, my other side who never i showed to other people.

"Yeah... indeed.. it's a beautifull night... and it's make it more beautifull with you Evangeline, you leaning in my shoulder both of us watching this beauifull moment together, slowly going up to sky, with slow movement of ferris wheel of love. I am so happy and love this night cause a beautiful, Gorgeous woman like you loving me and enjoying this love moment together with you, i am love you to Evangeline"He's feel the same.. with me... and he's left hand holding my hand who huggng her right hand when said that... ohh... this beautifull moement i am really love it Yuuno.

"Neee... Yuuno.. can you carry me like a princess and flying to this beautifull night sky..?"i am asking it with lovely voice and staring at Yuuno green eyes his short golden hair is make her green eyes like emerald. i am asking my self this is Yuuno in 16 years old, what is look like yuuno in 21 years old, maybe his hair is long than this. and her whole body more mature... then i heard he's answered me.

"Of course my princess Evangeline, this your Regis Knight will be happy to carry a Beautifull yet Gorgeous princess flying to the beautifull night sky up there!"He's like a Regis Knight... then he's green eyes become red Vampire Eye and his green symbol Regis Knight appear on his forehead, then he's kissed me in my fore head... oh Yuuno... i am more falling in love with you... My eyes become red like him, i do that for matching our eyes

"Then my Knight before you carry me, i want you change to your knight suit!"i am closing my right eye then said that with smile. and i placed barrier to block all kind shine come out from our ferris.

"Celestial Heart. Set Up!"Yuuno command it

"Badum"His magic core connected

"Stand by Up!"green shine shining brigtly blinding Evangeline eyes in a second a Yuuno cloth transform to cool barier jacket. A green barier jacket with ren line in some place,with 10 long red cloth with green line and tiny green cristal spreading to his back from a center. A golden cros in center with emerald in the center of it and a chain sticking from the center to the a green phants with a red string sticking rolling in his hand and leg. And black big bracellet in both Yuuno wrist with red line and big Green oval gem in the green round gem appear in back his palm with golden line and yunno palm to finger closed with black armor a big red belt with green line and tiny green cristal,from Yuuno hip crossing little down from his belly with green rhombus emerald in the crossing center the black skin shoes with green oval gem in the center and black metal in front, back and above shoes with chain sticking on the left and side shoes.

"As usual your transformation always surprised me. Now my knight you can carry your beloved princess through this ferris, i have use my magic for us to throught it my knight"i am smiled then winked to Yuuno.

"Then hold on me tight, my princess Evangeline, i don't want you fall cause me!"hohohoho... he's act like i can't fly... hihihihihihi ... don't worry Yuuno i will hold on you tight cause i don't want you to gone from me... then i make my dopel and Yuuno dopel, After that he's carry me like princess, we through the ferris and slowly flying to sky...under the 3 moons and stars.

"This night is cold, but i feel so warm beside you Yuuno..." no... it's cause Yuuno covered us with green magic make our body glowing green and warming our body., while we still flying more high to the sky.

"Yeah... i am feel warm to princess... cause you are now beside me.. "Oh Yuuno... my Regis Knight... hihihihihihi.

"Then i will use my warm for my self to warm you"i am smilled to him, then i use same metod like Yuuno, i am covered with my magic make my whole body glowing purple and my body warming Yuuno body. While we still fly more high...

"I think this high is enough, my young Knight"I winked to Yuuno then smilled.

"What can i do now my princess Evangeline"Yuuno kneel to me in the air and kissed my hand... oh so beautifull .. it's so romantic.. i want to dance with you Yuuno... yeah that's it.

"In here i shall make a sacred ice altar, for us to dance under 3 moonlight and sparking stars, wait me a bit my young knight, Lic Lac La Lac Lilac! Diamond Iced Floor ."then i use my magic to create transparant ice floor, but not slippery and it's floating in the air but stabile.

"Then shall we dance on this sacred ice altar my Princess Evangeline?"Yuuno stand up, than he's bowing his head and take my hand waiting my answer to dance with him.

"Before that my Regis Knight Yuuno Scrya, i want you become my Royal Vampire Prince! here my gift for you Lic Lac La Lac Lilac! hiaaa!" In second yuuno barrier jacket become 1 set Vampire Prince Costume have black and red dominan colour and a golden chain on the mid from his cest to his stomacth who connect right side black cloth and left side black cloth, with red rood from his shoulder and neck down to her back, fown more to her foot with torn up robe like bat wings at the end of the robe. on her neck a beautifull white cloth accumulate and down to the golden chain. A white soft cloth appear from under black cloth on both his wrist. a red symbol band sticking on his right arm. his right side and left side black cloth turn down from his neck to his foot with many torn up cloth like at the end of the balck cloth, He's big belt tightened his hip and his right side and left side black cloth with symbol Vamipre in center of belt. A Vampire Killer Sword sticking on his right belt, he used a long black pants with a pair black shoes armor.

"Your Royal Vampire Prince Yuuno Scrya really gratefulfor your kindness princess Evangeline, This Clothes and Robe really Vampiric. Then once more shall we dance on this sacred ice altar my Princess Evangeline"Yuuno surprised and in second he's acted cool for me, he's kneel with his left hand grab his red Robe then covering his kneel posisition while he's kissing my right hand. oh... Yuuno... you really like Royal Vampire Prince ... i am more and more Love You..

"Please Stand my Beloved Royal Vampire Prince, you have my permission to take me Dance to our sacred ice altar"then i smilled and said that, Yuuno stand up and embrace my waist with his right hand and my right hand holding his left hand and embrance his waist to, then.. we start our dance under 3 beautifull moon shine and billion sparking stars in the beautiful night on our sacred ice altar.

Our body glowing bright purple and green from our magical coat, and sparking many tiny purple and green light from our magic coat while we dancing beautifully under 3 beautifull moon shine and billion sparking stars in the beautiful night on the our sacred ice altar. i am like dreaming have romantic dance with Yuuno, i am always smilling and staring his eyes on every step our dance and he's to always smilling and staring my eyes on every step our dance. many tiny purple and green light sparking from our body while dancing just like magic waterfall falling down from our magic coat.

"You are Beautifull my Pincess Evangeline"he's make me blused said that while we dancing and he gazing deeply in my eyes and then he tightened his embrance to my waist..make my breast pressing againts his cest

"You are make me blush my beloved prince"I am gazing more deeply in to his eyes when said that and then tightened my embrance to his waist make my breast pressing tight again his still dance liek that while our purple and green light sparking out fro mour body showering our sacred ice altar.

Then we make round move to right 4 times, after that we make round move 4 times to left, then round move to front and round move to back. And suddenly Yuuno spinning my body while he's spinning my hand above my head. then he's spinning my body to right, until just our finger holding each other and he's draw me back to his body and make me falling my body down, near to the our sacred ice altar and he's holding my waist to keep me from falling. and many tiny green and purple magic light sparking from our body.

Then he's pulling me back to his arm and embrance my waist again staring my eyes deeply and smile, then siad "You are so beautifull and gorgeous my princess Evangeline, it's like a dream we can dance together under 3 beautifull moon shine and billion sparking stars in the beautiful night on our sacred ice altar my beloved princess Evangeline, i love You! i Love you from the bottom of my heart princess Evangeline"Oh.. Yuuno you make you Master Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire blushing so red until her ears.. you really loved me so much... i am so happy Yuuno

"I am Love you to my handsome Prince on his Vampiric costume, I Love you from the bottom of my heart, my love to you more deep from the bottom of ocean, more high than the endless sky, more big than universe, more hot then white flame,more hard than diamond, more passion than will power, more sweet than sugar, more bright than any shine. That's my love to you my Prince Yuuno and our Love will Eternity until the dead do as a part or until the end of the world" Wow i can't believe myself an Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire can make that kind of words.. .. i am so embarrassed. kiaaaa!.

"Wow..i am so flattered Evangeline ahahahahaha... i can't believe i got suck a beautifull words from my Beautifull yet Gorgeous Evangeline, it's really make me happy Evangeline" he's so embarrassed and flattered then he's starring at my eyes and closing his face, closing his lips and then he's kissed me with short, hot and full of Love kiss while a tiny purple and green light sparking from our body falling to our sacred ice altar.

"Thanks my prince, This is the beautifull memories i have in centuries, just the two us dancing on our sacred ice altar, in beautifull night, filles many beautifull colour from many lamps in Midchilda, Under the 3 moonlight and billion sparking stars. This is really my beautifull memories with you Yuuno and i will never forget"i said that while staring at his eyes deeply and 1 drop tears from my happines falling from both my eyes, the ni kissed Yuuno gently ememmnnn. then we ended our kiss "Fuaahhh!"i make a small moan. Then i placed my both hand on her back neck

"Then what should we do now Yuuno my Royal Vampire Prince?"i am asked and winked to Yuuno.

* * *

><p><strong>EINHART POV<strong>

"Ne.. nee.. Einhart-chan, look so many sparking light in the city.. ehehehehe it's so beautifull Einhart-chan"Vivio she's so happy and smilling to me, But why i can't smile like her, maybe some of Claus feeling still inside my heart, when can i freed myself from this feeling? am i will forever trapped inside this cage fate..? i want to hurry freed myself from this sad cage. I need you Master.. I need you to freed me from this cage... i need.. you.. i am just watching that beautifull light drifting my self deeply on my own thought.. then i startled

"Einhart-chan.. Eihart-chan... Hey... Einhart-chan, oh.. you come back ehehehehe... hey Einhart-chan look on our back ferris cage, they are Yuuno Sensei and Grand Master Evangeline...WUahh...! they are so close,Evangeline-san hugging his arm and leaning Her head to Yuuno Sensei shoulder ..hihihihihi.. just like a couple.. tehehehehe"Vivio shaked my body and called my name then i am startled and come back to my sense..

"Yeah i can look it Vivio... i can look it.. they are so close... so romantic... make everyone who sees that will get jeolous..."I am smilling a little, look at my master happy face, he's so happy meet his Master Evangeline... just like very...a very long long time not see... then they now reunited again.. freed their wings of feeling together in this ferris wheel. i am just staring at them, and have thought, as if in that ferris is me.. i will be very happy in that place... i will hugging Master arm, pressing my breast against Master arm and leaning My head to Master warm shoulder... yeah... just like Grand Master Evaneline do right now.

"Huaahh... look Einhart..Yuuno Sensei kissed Evangeline-san Forehead, it is so romantic Einhart-chan, Yuuno Sensei look like really love his Master ihihihihihi.. "Vivio said it with her happy face. while i am from far look my Master kissed her... i am so envy.. i just can see it from a far.. if i in Grand Master Evangeline posision right now, i must be very happy get kissed full of love from master on my forehead.

"Wah.. wah.. Yuuno Sensei change to His Barrier jacket in a second Yuuno Sensei cloth transform to cool barier jacket. A green barier jacket with ren line in some place,with 10 long red cloth with green line and tiny green cristal spreading to his back from a center. A golden cros in center with emerald in the center of it and a chain sticking from the center to the a green phants with a red string sticking rolling in his hand and leg. And black big bracellet in both Yuuno wrist with red line and big Green oval gem in the green round gem appear in back his palm with golden line and yunno palm to finger closed with black armor a big red belt with green line and tiny green cristal,from Yuuno hip crossing little down from his belly with green rhombus emerald in the crossing center the black skin shoes with green oval gem in the center and black metal in front, back and above shoes with chain sticking on the left and side shoes. This is the frist time Vivio look Yuuno sensei tranfrom... ne..ne.. Einhart-chan Yuuno Sensei Barrier jacket is so cool right?, Vivio so happy can see it, Yuuno Sensei Barrier jacket it is so cool Einhart-chan"Vivio Very spirited look Master change to his barrier jacket. it make me surprise why master change to his barrier jacket..? and what will master do next..

"Yeah...it's so cool"i am smilling looking My Master and his barrier jacket, while still wandering what will my Master do next?

"Wow... Evangeline-san make her copy and Yuuno sensei copy, then.. then look Einhart-chan Yuuno sensei carrying Evangeline like princess wuah... and then they through the ferris and.. and look.. it's like a magic Einhart-chan, wah... Yuuno sensei flying carrying his Master Evangeline-san to the sky...Einhart-chan! wahh... they are gone now, disappear in this beautifull night Einhart-chan!"Vivio so happy and her eyes sparking hu... i am so jelous... i want like that to.. what will they doin this cold night and under 3 moonlight.. i am so curious about it, i just can staring at beautifull night sky when my Master and Grand Master Evangeline ... my hearts beating so fast like always, my body so like usual and my whole body so tight since i become a Slave Class Vampire... this chain reaction i love it Master. I Hope you enjoy your beautifull night with her. i am happy if you happy Master.

"Ne.. ne Einhart-chan wanna go to the sky and seeing them? hihihihi"Vivio give me a smile, hmm... i want to and truly want to Vivio ,but..we can't i must stop Vivio interrupting my Master romantic moment.

"Ehmm... we can't do that Vivio, i don't want Yuuno Nii-san Hate me and make Evangeline-san angry, cause we interrupting their important time Vivio! i hope you can understand it" i try to persuade Vivio and make me so nervous explain it to Vivio.

"Okay... i understand Einhart-chan..., i don't want make them mad to Vivio tehehehehe"Vivio nooded and smiled, lauging a bit to.i am glad she's can understand.

Then Vivio and i talking each other until the ferris wheel ended, she's telling me about her school and asking me about my school. i answered i study to same school as Vivio. Then we talkign again and again. then Vivio asking me to join in DSAA or Dimension Sports Activity Assosiation Official Combat Magic Competition. i said ok with smile. it's make me a bit happy,cause i can join it and become the champion of the tournament, then Master will praising me more. it's make me happy and i am smilling happily just imagine it, if i win and Master praising me.

Then Vivio talking many things, she's eyes so sparking and her face so happy can talk many things with me, i am giving back a bit smile to Vivio. After that Master and Evangeline-san returned,then our Ferris Wheel are stopped, it's ended. then we come out. After that Master and Evangeline come out to. Then i saw Vivio mother Nanoha-san and Fate-san come out after that, continuedly the 5 sister of Master come out to. All of us has come out. i am happy look them so happy after riding that ferris wheel. We all gone home after riding that ferris wheel, but frist we go to Vivio home to say bye.. bye... then all of us go to Vivio house.

Me, Master and Master sisters said "Good night Vivio, Nanoha and Fate, bye bye and see you tomorrow!"we all waving our hand and flying to Master Yuuno house. We all has came and Master sister all so happy, they all has coem to their hom and then all of them goen to sleep. Then Master tell me to sleep to, he holding my hand while we are walking to my bedroom.

"Master i don't want to sleep alone, can you accompany me to sleep again this night" i am asked nervously. i hope Master agreed.

"Of course.. then let's sleep now Einhart huahhhh... ehehehehe your Master so sleepy let's sleep now"Master agreed and patting my head gently. he turn off the light and both of us sleepinf under the warm blanket. i am so happy my chain reaction within my body becoming so active since we sleep together again. it's like our frist time sleep together ihihihihi, i am so hapy Master.

"I am so happy master... i am feel so sleepy now.. Goodnight Master I love you " i hug gently Master Yuuno with my small body while said that.i am smilling to Master and closing my eyes.

"I Love you to Einhart, Goodnight and have a sweet dream Einhart I love you"Master kissed my forehead nad said i love you to Einhart. Ah.. it's make me so happy this night i will get sleep well with sweet dream ihihihihi. Wah.. Master hug me so gently. se embrance me with her warm body. make our body connected. ah.. i can feel Master heart beat and of course Master can feel my heart pounding so fast to at this moment, this really make me so happy and then both of us slowly entering our dream world more deep. Then both of us has fallen a sleep... a very deep sleep in beautifull night under the 3 moon.

,

TO BE CONTINUE... 

* * *

><p>Note: Now the stories Crossover and become Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Trouble X Mahou Sensei Evangeline hahahaha just kidding guys.. :D<br>I hope the readers enjoy this story ^ ^v  
>and thanks for reading . ^ . ^ <p>


	16. Chapter 16 DEMON,ANGEL,DEVAS,GOD

**Author's Note:**

This story is going to have Yuuno X Nanoha in it, fristly i need to apologize if the reader hate Yuuno X Nanoha, this fanfiction is mainly focused on Yuuno and in the future will be cross over with other story it has ever heard or read and see..

the story has Crossover with Mahou Sensei Negima

* * *

><p><strong>Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Trouble<strong>

**Chapter 16**

**DEMON, ANGEL, DEVAS, GOD**

**EVANGELINE POV**

"Evangeline.. Evangeline-san! wake up Evangeline-san!"hm.. i think i hear a voice and she's shaking my body.

"Eva-chan.. Eva-chan, wake up Eva-chan it's already morning!"Huh.. now i heard Nanoha Voice... my body still don't want to wake up soon, Nanoha.

"5 minute again.. 5 minute more.. hmnnn..mnn.. zzz .. zzz"i said it slowly while i am still half a sleep.

"Evangeline-san wake up hia... !" someone shouting my name with loud Voice "buugghhh!" who's that jump to me. oh it's Vivio.

"Huammm,...Okay.. Okay.. i am wake up now, Vivio. Master Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire has wake up now HIAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" i am closed my right eye then, i making a loud voice and loud laugh ihihihihi.

"Hiahahahaha Vivio has success waking up Grand Master Evangeline before Vivio Power hehehehehehe"Vivio so happy. then i am smiled to her while patting her head.

"Eva-Chan let's go down to dining room to eat our breakfast together"Nanoha smiled to me..

"Yeah let's eat breakfast Evangeline-san, we must eat to become strong tehehehehe"Vivio smiled to and make a low laughing voice tehehehe... she's so cute.

"Okay... let's eat together cutie girl" i am poke Vivio nose then we all go to the dining room.

"Nanoha mama, Fate mama and Evangeline-san we now can eat together, Vivio so happy having breakfast with more people tehehehe"Vivio seems so happy, she's so cute when smile and then we eat together our breakfast.

"Ne.. Nanoha has you train my technic in that scroll"i am asking seriously, while drinking my tomato juice with closed my right eye.

"Yes.. but just a little i just can try until lv 3 absorbtion of Magia Erebea and recently i have Mastered ENDLESS WHITE NINE HEAVENS, there's still plenty of your magic i have not yet try Eva-chan ehehehehehe"

"Hm.. That's good You can do lv 3 absorbtion of Magia Erebea, but don't try lv 4 cause your body will torn a part, you still need practice lv 3 about 1 year and after that you can try lv 4 Nanoha!" i am warning her, cuase even i just recently Mastered lv 4 and lv 5, it's all because Yuuno release me from my seal. hihihihi thanks a lot Yuuno... muach...

"Wow.. what kind of trick is that Nanoha mama"Vivio asking curiously. i am continued eating my breakfast.

"Oh that's trick will make you more powerfull Vivio, But the risk is more big and make more heavy burden to the user. Maybe Vivio will just can Mastered until LV 3, cause Vivio have Cyborg body and big magic core within Vivio Body.

"Ohh... i am still happy Nanona mama, cause Vivio will more fast and strong than lv 2 ihihihihihi"Vivio so happy hear that from Nanoha.

"Yeah i am Fate mama Happy to Vivio can learn lv 3.. but don't push your self to practice over your limit Vivio, or Fate mama and Nanoha mama will be worried and scolding Vivio until die ehehehehe, just kidding promise Mama don't push your body to hard for practice Vivio!"Fate patting Vivio head gently and smilling to Vivio.

"Okay.. Vivio promise ... ihihihihi"Vivio nooded, and i finishing my breakfast.

"Ano... Eva-chan.. what about lv 5 absorbtion of Magia Erebea, is it more dangerous than lv 4 ?"Nanoha asked seriously after she's drinking her strawberry juice.

"I am shocked you asked that Nanoha ahahaha to tell you the truth even i just recently mastered the lv 5 absorbtion of Magia Erebea Nanoha. in lv 5 is not using just mere compressed solid giant ball magic spere from thousand non-elemental magic. it's used Firagas, Thundagas, Blizzagas, Earthagas, Lightagas, Darkagas the top 5 elemental magic. Firagas the white fire the hottest fire, Thundagas the white thunder the strongest and fastest thunder, Blizzagas a blue ice the hardest and coldest glacier, Earthagas the solidest and sharpest element and the magic of beginning can make giant tree grow from nowhere and can cure anything, can materialize anything become new like materialized part of your body like new when it is cut, it is the magic who rivaled the power of god creation. Lightagas the holiest light and brightest light, Darkagas the evilest and the darknest element." i am surprised with Nanoha question, then i explain it with my right eye closed, and i crossed my hand.

"Then Firagas will give burning effect in your attack and Boosted your magic attack and magic defend power,beside that Firagas will decrease magic damage from fire element .Thundagas will give paralyzing effect in your attack and Boosted your speed and control movement, beside that Thundagas will decrease magic damage from thunder element. Blizzagas will give freezing effect in your attack and Boosted your mind deffend and attack power, beside that Blizzagas will decrease magic damage from ice element. Earthagas will give effect bleeding in your attack and Boosted your physical defend and attack power, beside that Earthagas will increase your regeneration body and decrease magic damage from earth element. Lightagas will give effect Blind in your attack and Boosted your 7 sense, beside that Lightagas will decrease magic damage from Light element. Darkagas will give effect poisoned and decayed in your attack and Boosted your attack range and dexterity beside that darkagas will decrease magic damage from Dark element and give resistant to all poison" I explain it seriously and give example small compressed Firagas, Thundagas, Blizzagas, Earthagas, Lightagas, Darkagas elemental magic in my right hand, they all surprised and just with small about 10 compressed Firagas on my hand,make a room really hot in a second. Then with small about 10 compressed Blizzagas on my hand, make a room really cold in a second. Next with small about 10 compressed Lightagas on my hand, make my hand really Bright in a second then blinding everyone and just with with small about 10 compressed Darkagas on my hand,make a room really dark in a second then make everyone feel dizzy and my table is slowly decayed the i stopped it, and cure everyone with green warm light of 10 compressed Earthagas on my right that everyone feeling beter and the table come back to normal like new in second.

"In other words if you have reach lv 5 absorbtion of Magia Erebea your power surpasses The Lord of the ancient blood demon Aluka who now sleeps in her slumber and the Lord of High Angel Jibril. to put it simply you become a God it self young boy and young girl Hiahahahahahahahahaha" i ended my explanation with winking to Everyone and laughing loudly and happily. Everyone just shocking hear that and their jaws down.

"Nanoha mama.. Fate mama.. and Evangeline-san what is Demon, Angel and God"Wow.. Nice question Vivio.

"Hm... Eva-Chan can you tell us what is demon, what is angel and what is god"Nanoha asked me seriously.

"Hm...even this Great Master Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire still have hard time explain .. i will tell you what i know, i have read many book about it, Demon is creature born from darkness, Angel is creature born from light, some of them said God is only one , then i read in other book, the book said, the god is many like the God Creation,God of Destruction, God of Death, God of Life, God of Poverty, God of Luck,God of Love,God Of thunder, God of Wind and many what i don't understand the many God can be killed hiahahahahaha that's so funny, what i know the God Is Absolute Being can't be Erased or killed, if the God can be killed that means the God just like a Demon and an Angel, so it's so funny right?, hiahahahahah. What Called God must be Absolute Being can't be Erased or killed and there a book i read where just one God exist and have 99 Maha Power, The God created the Universe from just only Darkness in 7 days the universe filled with light from galaxy,planets and God continued the plan, The God created the creature called Angels from the light and Demon from the are 4 class Angel. Frist The High Angel,The High Class Angel just have10 Angels and they are created not have emotion, they live to serve The God Plan until Kiamat/Doom/Ragnarok come, they are immortal, the Angels are Jibril, Mikail, Isrofil, Izroil, munkar, Nakir, Rokib ,Atid ,Malik, Ridwan, Each Angel have different Job Like Izroil is Death Angel she/he have job collect the soul of dead human, maybe human who don't know it called the Angel Izroil God Of Death hiahahahaha that's must be funny. Then Isrofil is Angel Of Destruction she/he have job to destroy the Universe when the time fro Kiamat/Ragnarok/Doom come and again human who don't know it called the Angel Isrofil God Of Destruction hohohoho so interesting. Then Next Angel Mikail have a job to bring luck and happines as you can see maybe people who don't know it called them God or Godess of Fortune and Happines. let's move to Second class, The Arch Angel Class, the God give every Angel in this class The God Maha power to each Angels and the human this day known them God hiahahahahaha even thought they just an mortal Angel, The Angels it self have Emotion and can die but can't grow old. They are 15 Arch Angel i know from the book, but maybe more they are Michael 'God Of Devine' The leader of Arch Angel, Raphael[God of Healing],Gabriel[God of Strengh],Uriel[God of Light and Fire],Camuel/Seraph[God of Love], Jophiel 'God of Beauty', Raguel 'God of Friend' , Ariel 'God of Lioness', Azrael 'God of Help', Camael 'God of Seen', Hanaiel 'God of Grace', Jeremiel 'God of Mercy', Raziel 'God of Wisdom', Metratron 'God of Record', Sandalphon 'God of Gender' the twin Angels. Then the third class called Servant Class Angel, the Angel born to serve Arch angel and mostly the are female Angels, like Aciel, servant to Raphael; Aciel, servant to Raphael; Anael, servant to Haniel; Ariel, servant to Michael; Barbiel, servant to Zaphiel; Ganael, servant to Apadiel and Camael; Marbuel, servant to Gabriel; Mephistophile, servant to Zadkiel and many others. Lastly the soldier Class Angels or Valkryie, in book i read the leader of all Valkryie is Valkryie Randgris with her trustworthy and strong Valkrie underlings Teresa, Hrist, Lenneth, Silmeria, and Freya " i am telling them carefully and seriously.

"Then... then what about the Demon, Vivio want to know it to Evangeline-san"Vivio asked so seriously.

"Okay.. then about the demon, the demon given the posision more high than the Angels by the God, The Demon it self have 6 race Demon, 1st Demon Race are caled Shaiateen" like Satan, iblis, and Abyssall they are high class demon ussualy they become the Demon king or the Demon Queen, 2nd Demon Race The Evil Angels the Race filled with Fallen angel or the cursed black winged angel, 3rd Demon Race are called DJinn the Middle class demon with leader called the spirit king, they are spirit of 9 element, water spirit,fire spirit,ice spirit,wind spirit,earth spirit,thunder spirit,light spirit,dark spirit, cosmos spirit. and other zodiac spirit like virgo,cancer etc. 4th Demon Race called low Race demon like Orc, Ogre, Ghost, Siluman etc. 5th Demon race is called Beast Demon like Dragons,Werewolf, Demon Tiger,Demon Fox,Demon Cat,Demon Ape,Demon Goat and many others, this Beast Demon Race are can transfrom to her demon from and human from, their power is on a middle class demon, with Dragons in the top class of Beast Demon Race. Lastly the 6th Demon Race they are called Blood Demon the frist Blood Demon is Aluka the very powerfull Demon even more powerfull than the demon king it self, Aluka is Gigantic Demon and Aluka is The lord of the ancient blood demon so it's mean Aluka is my Ancestor,Before Aluka sealed in her slumber by her Daughter Malcanthet who now live in 570 layer of hell also known as Shendilavri,Aluka Is self sealed in Jahanam Hell,the 7 Floor Hell punishment, diferrent Hell fom 666 hell Layers and it is the hell filled with just darkness and serenity the tight place from us the darkness Creature., Aluka give birth many blood demon race from her blood,many of our blood demon race spreaded in this Universe,like Alucard, Akasha,Vampire, Dark Apostles,True Dark Walkers, Succubus, Incubus,Guecubus,Lilith,Marilith, Zombie, Vampyr, Ghoul, Rakshasas, Yara-ma-yha , Dracula, Lamia and many other and the Aluka Blood Line still alive within us the Blood !, our Race can Evolve and Evolve and i don't know the end of the Evolving Blood Demon Race, I am Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire just found my self can Evolve 3 times and maybe in the future i can Evolve 4 times Hiahahahahahahahahaha,Ehm.. i am so happy I can shared what i know with Everyone hiahahahaha," Nanoha, Vivio, Fate listened it seriously.

"Wow.. Eva-chan you know a lot nyahahaha, so Vivio are you Understand about the Demons, Angels and God now"Nanoha asked while patting Vivio head.

"Yes Vivio understand it Nanoha mama and thank you very much Evangline-san for telling it to Vivio"Vivio smile so bright . she's so Cute.

"So Evangeline-san is a Demon wow so cool ehehehehe, Vivio can meet and be friend with a Vampire a Blood Demon race, Vivio so happy" Vivio so cute hihihihihi, i am happy you happy to Vivio.

"Then can you tell me the story about Aluka and why she sealed her self"Vivio asking seriously, hm.. so Vivio interested to my ancestor Aluka hihihihihihi,

"Hiahahahaha it can't be helped. then i will tell you Vivio, but frist i will tell you the beginning of the beginning . The frist 4 race Demon Iblis from Shaiateen Race with her army, Ifrit from DJinn Race with her familily,Dragons from Beast Demon Race wih her family and Aluka from Blood Demon Race, Aluka just 1 and the only one cause she created different from other demon, Aluka is created from the Deep Darkness and God Sacred Blood. all demon live happily in heaven with the other angels in heaven and the demons given status more high than the angels by the God, but that peace going to end, Cause The God Created Creature Called Human, The God tell to all Angels and Demons to kneeling to Human named Adam, all Angels bow down before Adam but all Demons not kneeling to adam they said why must we kneeling to weak creature called human, the God said Angels and Demons i created by my words, But Human i created by my own hands. All demon can't accept it just cause the human created by the God own hand, the demon must kneeling to weak creature called human, then they still stand and said our race will never accept it and will never kneeling down to Adam because we are have place more high even than Angels, and some of angel stand up like Arch angel Ariel and many of low class Angel and said they can't accept it. Then the God transfrom the angel white feather become black and said this is your punishment of your sin, you all the fallen angels. then the God send the all demon and all fallen angels from Heaven down to hell and demon world, before they all send the demon king said we all will never bow down and kneeling before human you created, we will slave them, send them 1 by 1 to hell by any chance and build our kingdom then destroy all your creation. then they all vanished from heaven. then after that the war between angels and demon begin ,Aluka before join the war have a black female humanoid body with, red eyes, sharp blood armor,10 pair sharp blood blade wings on her back, her hair black long and sharp as blade with blood red line on her hair,then when Aluka join the war she always explode the Valkrie class angel heart and veins with her Blood Demon power,Aluka revoke the 2 eyes Long, Red,Black,Sharp Tootheh Blood Demon Sword from her body that blade have the same amount Aluka demonic and magic power, Aluka Used it to slay Arch Angel class And Slave angel class, then sucking all their life force and blood and then Aluka growing big and big and evolve many times from Draining blood and life force from Angel and Demon who have fallen in war between Demon and Angel, Aluka after Evolve many times loses her humanoid from In the end Aluka Become Gigantic Demon with 100 Km Long Body and Sharp black blade looking from with 10 Gigantic red blood sharp wings speading from her neck to her stomach.100 giant red blood sharp wings spreading from neck to her stomach, 300 big black sharp wings spreading from neck to her ass, 500 black sharp wings spreading from all her body when she Evolve to her Ultimate from, in this from she have ability destroying the oppenent heart,veins,brain, bone and all parts body within range 1km from her, her demonic power make all angel and demon feeling weak make them kneeling in land cause the tremendous heavy atmosfer of her grand Demonic power and Aluka can fast lauching many giant sharp red black sword tenctacle from all ove her body, in her ultimate from she the fastest demon even she have 100km long body. After Evolve Many Times and make her demonic power filled the demon world, Aluka feared her power will bring destruction to Demon Realm and Heaven Realm, then she feared that will caused God Wrath come to her. After that my Ancestor Aluka The lord of the ancient blood demon, choose to sleep in seal made of Akasa her Daughter, who born from her very blood, Aluka has sealed in Demon world with her normal from 50km long body and sharp black blade looking from with no wings. it seems after killing many angel and evolve many times her body,Aluka Evolve Becoming one with her 2 eyes Long, Red,Black,Sharp Tootheh Blood Demon Sword to get that Gigantic body,50km long body and sharp black blade looking from and make her loses her humanoid from and stil evolve and evolve and lastly get her ultimate from hiahahahahahaha that the stories of our ancestor hiahahahaha!.

"Wow Become one with her blade amazing, Your ancestor really awsome"Vivio so happy her eyes sparking hihihihihihi.

"Vivio, hurry up finish your breakfast, Vivio don't want late go to school right?" Fate winked to Vivio.

"Okay Fate mama!"Vivio smilling to Fate and Finishing her breakfast.

"Eva-chan you said you can Evolve 3 times, i really want to know about it Eva-chan"Nanoha asked while Vivio Eating.

"Oh.. it's our Race one of many ability, even you can Evolve or Transfrom Nanoha hihihihihi cause you already become Vampire. the frist Evolve i named i True Form, the second Evolve i named it Awakening Mode, the third Evolve i named it Resurrection. Every time you Evolve your Demonic power drasticly gone up. not just your demonic power is increase but your destructive power and speed increase to, even you get new ability and skill. frist evolve your demonic power will increase 200% before Evolve ,second Evolve your demonic will increase 300% from frist Evolve, third Evolve your demonic power will increase 500% from second Evolve, , the next Evolve i don't know hiahahahaha! maybe the next Evolve will increase 1000% hiahahahaha, even i still can't reach this Fourth Evolve.

"Wow... i really want to see you Evolve or transfrom Eva-chan!" Nanoha so surpised.

"Hiahahahahah Don't Worry Nanoha I Will do it for you after testing my new device this night hehehehe.."I am winked to her.

"So how you can Evolve until 3 times Eva-chan ?"Nanoha Asked Curiously.

"Hmm... It's long stories... but anyway i will tell you Nanoha, Fate and Vivio" i am winked to them.

"Back There in my time 900++ years Ago the world or the earth we live not as peace as now, there's wars between Magicians, Demons and Devas/Devis[dewa/dewi or devine being].In that deadly world i got attacked by strong Devas, that devas attack my tiny body with lance judgement and it hit through my magic barrier and thrusting my stomach, i got really shocked with my own tiny and weak body pierching by his devas lance, in my mind just pop up words 'Kill.. Kill ...Kill them all Evangeline ... you are have my blood flowing through your veins... Kill them all with your power... kill... Destroy them all...EVANGELINE!' then in second my Demonic poweror Dark Matter Blasted, that's my frist Evolve The True Form. Then the Group of Devas Feeling my heavy Demonic power filled the air, they feel week tremble in fear and kneeling can't stand my demonic power surpress theirs devas power, they feel the got 100 ton or more weight pressed on their body caused my demonic power of my true from, then i killed all the devas by crushing their heart with my hand from a far using my vampiric power of demon blood. they all dead then i sucked all their life force and blood from a far using my right hand, then my demonic power rising up. The more blood and more life force i sucked my demonic power rising and rising until all their body become bone hiahahahaha. Then the last Devas The 30 Devas make me Evolve to second Evolve my Awakening Mode. But i can't control my self, i am going rampage killing everything i sense near me and consume their blood and life force, i still in that stat about 1 week then slowly i can get back full control of my body" i explain it to them and looking deeply my old memories who have buried so long , and remember it 1 by 1 then telling it to them.

"After i come back to my sense i am seeing on the mirror andi found my small body filled with blood of devas/devis and demons, i see my hair change colour to white, my ears and auricle become 3 pair devil wing ear ,my right face have symbol filled by my blood look like blood cross with 3 line, 1 line long crossed from under my right eye to nose until my under left eye, 2 more the line more short it's placed upper and under long line and my left face have symbol like fire and have blood colour. I am then looking to my right arm become 7 big,sharp, hard and long claw, my left arm arm overgrown 6 big sharp nad long metal looking weapon look like, then looks like my breast until my thigh still normal, i am glad it's still i look at my leg they growing more big, sharp and solid like armor, it have 7 sharp claw, 5 claw in front 2 claw in back, it turned become something powerfull leg who awekening to perform highly speed control and designed to destroy cleanly the target and have strong footing, then i am surprised i am growing tail, a cute black slim and sharp tail and on tip of tail i look a cute love from tail, in the end of my tail. Lastly i growing 6 black ,sharp and long demon wing from my back covered by blood, with white line in middle and turned to round with black round in the center of my wing with round white line round wrapping it, just like an eye on the wing it's beautiful. After long battle i need some magic more powerfull, more and more deadly to keep me a life in that deadly earth filled with blood everywhere, Then i make a research new magic based my demon power, to life and breath on that fearfull earth, then the new my very own original magic Magia Erebea born after long training, and of course i success to Evolve to my third form, after beating and sucking blood and life force more demon and devas/devis, and name it Resurrection."and then my stories about my pass ended, then i drink more water.

"WOW awesome, Evangeline-san Vivio want to look it to, Evangeline-san Evolve to her frist,second and third form ihihihihihi!"Vivio smile brightly.

"Wow.. i can't belive you have that kind of deadly live in your world Eva-chan!, then again u said Devas/Devis what is that Eva-chan?"Nanoha really curious ihihihihihihi.

"Hiahahahaha right the Devas or Devis in other language they called Dewa and Dewi they are also called Divine being and many people called them God... huh you must be surprise to, the truth who called God is just only 1 like what i tell you before. and this Dewa/Dewi or Devas/Devis or Divine being are a powerfull Soul being, they are so many and most of them have normal human form and some of them have giant form, their everyday life in sky just like human in earth and their culture mostly anchient than human, so you now can tell the different, the Demons originally life in hell but now many of them can live in anywhere , Angel Life in heaven, Dewa and Dewi/Devas and Devis life in sky of earth and not ordinary human from outside world can enter their world even seem it can't to. They all mortal like human but powerfull like demon and angel, they can lend their power to human like miko or priestess ussually borrow their power to fight demon in earth. But even Devas/Devis they all like human have evil heart and angel heart or good and bad and They like war to, just like human" i talked to myself Fiuh... i am to tired, but i hope this explanation is enough.

"Oh My God if that true back there must be really the painfull memory for you Eva-chan"Nanoha worried about it.

"Yeah Evangeline-san Vivio feel sorry to hear that, keep smilling Evangeline-san, Vivio will smile to for you to and forget the painfull memories!"Vivio try to cheer me up so cute and she's smillign to me.

"Thank you Vivio look i am smilling"I am smilling back to her.

"Evangeline-san it's make me curious how old are you now and are have someone else have that magic you called Magia Erebea other than Nanoha and Yuuno-kun?"Fate asked how old i am that surprised me...!

"Hmm... emmm... how old am i? wait.. Ah... i am 906 Years Old now Hiahahahahahahaha! and of course there is one man who knowing it and mastered Magia Erebea. Do You want to know? his name is Negi Springfield, and he is 300 ++ years old now but his appearace still like a kid hiahahahahaha! maybe he same young like Vivio"I am telling Vivio and winked to her.

"Wah.. wah... same young like me but 300++ years old.. i want to see him.. ihihihihihi"Vivio smile and lauging lightly.

"Yeah.. maybe next time Vivio.. hihihihi"I am smilling and laughing lightly back to her.

Then we are has finished our breakfast and Vivion has gone to school, Fate gone to see arf and go to office and Nanoha washing the plate and glass. While i am just sitting Waching TV. Nanoha has Finished washing the plates. then approach me said.

"Eva-chan you can go to bath the hot water is ready"Nanoha smilled while said that.

"Okay... You to come with me young gir, we take bath together"I asked her.

"Okay..!"Nanoha Nooded.

Then both of Us Bathing together about 30 minute and come out from bath drying our hair. Nanoha combing my hair gently. after 15 minute we are done. and gone out from home.

"Young girl Let's have practice with Yuuno, i want you and Yuuno Mastered the other magic in that scroll" I asked her with closing my right eye.

"Okay.. let's have practice Eva-chan!"She's Nooded. and smilling

Then i used my telepathy to tell Yuuno, and the 3 of us meet in training ground and i make a strong and very wide and high Kekai or barrier, then Nanoha and Yuuno make barrier to. so in this training ground have 3 layers Yuuno and Nanoha change to their barrier jacket.

"Raising Heart. Set Up!"Nanoha Cried

"Stand by Up!"Raising Heart Intoned, then a pink shine shining brigtly and Nanoha transform to her white barrier jacket with blue bright line just in second.

"Hahahaha Nanoha The Thousand Master Magician Of Demon White has returned"I am laughing while teasing her.

"Nyahahahahaha... i think the title fit with my white barrier jacket"Nanoha laugh back.

"Celestial Heart. Set Up!"Yuuno cried

"Badum"our magic core connected

"Stand by Up!"green shine shining brigtly blinding nanoha eyes in a second a Yuuno cloth transform to cool barier jacket. A green barier jacket with ren line in some place,with 10 long red cloth with green line and tiny green cristal spreading to his back from a center. A golden cros in center with emerald in the center of it and a chain sticking from the center to the a green phants with a red string sticking rolling in his hand and leg. And black big bracellet in both Yuuno wrist with red line and big Green oval gem in the green round gem appear in back his palm with golden line and yunno palm to finger closed with black armor a big red belt with green line and tiny green cristal,from Yuuno hip crossing little down from his belly with green rhombus emerald in the crossing center the black skin shoes with green oval gem in the center and black metal in front, back and above shoes with chain sticking on the left and side shoes.

"Yuuno The Thousand Master Magician Of Demon Chain welcome back from your slumber hihihihihihi"I am winked to Yuuno and smile plus laughing.

"Hiah thanks Again Give me that title Evangeline and seems like you sure really happy this morning!"Yuuno smilling to me.

"Yes of course, cause i want to see my 2 Regis Knight perform their Master technik and Now let your Master Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire see your Lv 3 absorbtion of Magia Erebea!"I am asking them with me right eye Closed.

"Okay my Master"Yuuno teasing me with her wink.

"Okay Eva-chan"Nanoha Winked me to.

"Blast on!" Both of them has transfrom, i see they really can do LV 1 just blasting it. now then let's see the LV 2.

"SINISTRA EMISSA STAGNET CHILIPL ASTRAPE!DEXTRA EMISSA STAGNET CHILIPL ASTRAPE DUPLEX COMPLEXIO!, PRO ARMATIONEM HE ASTRAPE HYPER OURANOU MEGA DYNAMENE!..." they can done it more fast then before, hiahahahahaha not bad young boy and young girl.

"Good both of you have improved the time created the 2 compressed solid giant ball Starlight sphere from thousand magic in Your right and left hand, now i want to see the LV 3 absorbtion of Magia Erebea and make your Master Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire proud Hiahahahahahaha!"i am really happy and laughing loudly, then they start it.

"FEXTRA EMISSA STAGNET CHILIPL ASTRAPE! DEXTRA EMISSA STAGNET CHILIPL ASTRAPE! TREXTRA EMISSA STAGNET CHILIPL ASTRAPE TRIPLEX COMPLEXIO!"They make 3 compressed solid giant ball Starlight sphere from thousand magic around her body, the ball spinning, glowing and shining while rotating slowly around their body like a Planet rotating the Star "HAAA! INSANE ARMATIONEM HE ASTRAPE HYPER OURANOU GIGA DYNAMENE!" "Booommm ... wuzzzz... stt... " They absorb his own magic infuse to his body with magic then an Explotion green and pink magic blasted from Their body with a strong wind and wave blasting within it, then after that, a large aura with Insane big thundorous magic, envelop within Their body spinning slowly and deadly. wow... they easily do LV 3 good job young boy and young girl.

"Hiahahahahaha young boy and young girl, you have make your Master Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire realy proud and Happy Hiahahahahahaha!, Now then make me more pround Yuuno and Nanoha, try using some spell you have learn!"i am really happy they can do it perfectly hiahahaha.

"Okay.."Thet nooded, then Yuuno and Nanoha make a far distance and casting the new spell they learn from the scroll, while i am looked them floating in air.

"THE ECHANTING TRANQUAILITY, THE ETERNAL PRISON OF WHITE ROSES BLOOMING IN PROFUSION!" the large circle magic appear before Yuuno feet, "IMPRISON THE SOULLESS PUPPETS WITH FROZEN LIGHTNING! ENDLESS WHITE NINE HEAVEN HEAVEN!" then the white thunder and cold ice tornado F5 pear in front of Yuuno after the spell ended and spinning really fast sucking everything near it.

"THE ECHANTING TRANQUAILITY, THE ETERNAL PRISON OF WHITE ROSES BLOOMING IN PROFUSION!" the large circle magic appear before Nanoha feet, "IMPRISON THE SOULLESS PUPPETS WITH FROZEN LIGHTNING! ENDLESS WHITE NINE HEAVEN HEAVEN!" then the white thunder and cold ice tornado F5 appear in front of Nanoha after the spell ended and spinning really fast sucking everything near it.

Both of the cold ice tornado F5 crossed and make the cold ice tornado F6 then freezing everything and slowly from below the cold ice tornado f6 stopped spinning and materialized become very cold Frozen Glacier Tornado F6

"Hiahahahahaha Good job young boy and young girl, and now try the next move"i am praising them, then they lauching another magic skill.

"MEGA DYNAMINE HIUPEL VALDA EASTRAPE!"Yuuno lauching MEGA impact puch who can destroy tens of kilo metersbuilding buildings in front of him, Lauching his Atack to Freezed Glacier Tornado F6 in front of him with her right puch

"MEGA DYNAMINE HIUPEL VALDA EASTRAPE!" At The same time Nanoha lauching MEGA impact puch who can destroy tens of kilo meters building buildings in front of him, Lauching her Attack to Freezed Glacier Tornado F6 in front of her with her right puch. then the land and Freezed Glacier Tornado F6 destoyed to pieces and blasted MEGA wave from center of the Freezed Glacier Tornado F6, cause crossed MEGA DYNAMINE HIUPEL VALDA EASTRAPE! from Yuuno and Nanoha.

"Wow Awesome tens kilo meters High and Wide Glacier you destroy it like nothing"I am just surprise they can do it perfectly again. then they lauching next awesome magic skill.

"MAGIA SINISTRA MAGISTER VENIANT SPIRITUS AERIALES FULGURIENTES CUMFULGURIENTIONE FLET TEMPESTAS AUSTRALINA FULGURIENS JOVIS TEMPESTAS"Nanoha launching instant Giant lightning tornado F3 with Giant lightning beam in the center form his left fist after lauching MEGA DYNAMINE HIUPEL VALDA EASTRAPE!

"MAGIA SINISTRA MAGISTER VENIANT SPIRITUS AERIALES FULGURIENTES CUMFULGURIENTIONE FLET TEMPESTAS AUSTRALINA FULGURIENS JOVIS TEMPESTAS"at the same time Nanoha launching instant Giant lightning tornado F3 with Giant Starlight Breaker beamwith size same as Tornado F2 in the center form his left fist, after lauching MEGA DYNAMINE HIUPEL VALDA EASTRAPE!.

Their Magic Attack clashing about 1 minute sucking and destroying the land adter that Yuuno and Nanoha make squat pisision, and jumping make a comet look like them self.

"HEEAAAA! MAGIA EREBIA GIGA DYNAMINE HIUPEL VALDA EASTRAPE!Yuuno jumping&flying become high speed Comet Huge comet with spinning&drilling black & white magical power around him and lauching puch to Nanoha use his left hand with big symbol magia erebia appear in right&left Yuuno hand and with spinning&drilling Giga Destruction magical power puch.

"HIIAAAA! MAGIA EREBIA GIGA DYNAMINE HIUPEL VALDA EASTRAPE!At the same time, Nanoha jumping&flying become high speed Comet Huge comet with spinning&drilling black & white magical power around him and lauching puch to Nanoha use his left hand with big symbol magia erebia appear in right&left Nanoha hand and with spinning&drilling Giga Destruction magical power puch.

"BOOOMMMMMSS!" Their attack collide and make a Black and White Giga impact explotion And Giga,then in a second blasted to everywhere and accompanied with Giga shockwave and very strong wind, destroying the trees and land around them, then a black and white magic blasted from the center of explotion spining and drilling fast from impact Yuuno and Nanoha left hand, their fist still Collide and white and black magic blasted everywhere, spinning and drilling in the center and sending Giga shockwave and very strong wind continuously.

"Huahhh... so cool Yuuno, Nanoha. My Body flying to back caused your attack Collide."i got blasted to back caused the stong wind and wave from their attack Collide

"HEEAAAA... Let's Ended This Nanoha with next last Magic HEAAAA..."Yuuno cried and tell to nanoha to end it with next magic attack, while he still continue his magic attack MAGIA EREBIA GIGA DYNAMINE HIUPEL VALDA EASTRAPE!

"HIIAAAA... OK Yuuno...we will end it with next last Magic HIIIAAAA..."Nanoha cried and tell to nanoha to end it with next magic attack, while she still continue her magic attack MAGIA EREBIA GIGA DYNAMINE HIUPEL VALDA EASTRAPE!

"YEEAAAA! Forgive me Evangeline Look Like I will copy your Favorite Chanting...ehehehe... i just feel it will be cool end it with that... Lic Lac La Lac Lilac! OBEY THE CONTRACT! OBEY ME! EMPEROR OF THE HIGH PALACE! COME BLAZING FULMINATION,DESTROYER OF TITANS!LIGHTNING SURGING TOGETHER ONE THOUSAND, TEN THOUSAND, ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND, ONE MILLION TIMES! DASH FORTH! MILLION THUNDER BOLTS! TERA DESTRUCTION!..HEEAAA!"On Yuuno Right hand appear round circle magic with 6 symbol seal every corner star circle in round magic circle,in star circle magic have small round magic cyrcle with tiny star circle inside it with giant symbol in the centar circle magic, thousand and Million thunderous bolts merged on Yuuno hand make Green Thunderous shining brightly Light, while he still perform MAGIA EREBIA GIGA DYNAMINE HIUPEL VALDA EASTRAPE! to Nanoha.

"YEEAAAA! Forgive me to Eva-chan Look Like I will Use your Favorite Chanting Eva-chan...ihihihihihi... cause i feel it will be cool end it with that to... Lic Lac La Lac Lilac! OBEY THE CONTRACT! OBEY ME! EMPRESS OF THE HIGH PALACE! COME BLAZING FULMINATION, DESTROYER OF TITANS! LIGHTNING SURGING TOGETHER ONE THOUSAND, TEN THOUSAND, ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND, ONE MILLION TIMES! DASH FORTH! MILLION THUNDER BOLTS! TERA DESTRUCTION!..HIIAAA!"at the same time to, On Nanoha Right hand appear round circle magic with 6 symbol seal every corner star circle in round magic circle,in star circle magic have small round magic cyrcle with tiny star circle inside it with giant symbol in the centar circle magic, thousand and Million thunderous bolts merged on Nanoha hand make Phink Thunderous shining brightly Light, while she still perform MAGIA EREBIA GIGA DYNAMINE HIUPEL VALDA EASTRAPE! to Yuuno.

"UOH..This is Bad, i must make more distance, run.. run Ragnarok will come soon.. ihihihihihihi..." Knowing they want to using that magic attack Evangeline flying more far in the end of the barier. Then their left hand parting, in a second they Blasting their magic attack to each other.

"BLTZZ ..BLUUEGEMM!..BLTZZ BLTZZ BLTZZ GEMMMM BLTZZ BLTZZ " The TERA DESTRUCTION! make Grand scale Explotion vey wide, as wide as a city and make Millions Thunderous Giant Green and Giant Pink Lighting Bolt rotating both of them from the center to the outside make a pillar Millions Thunderous Giant Green and Giant Pink Lighting Bolt pierching the sky and land accompanied with Deadliest Earthquakes 8.0 magnitude. The TERA DESTRUCTION! EMPRESS OF THE HIGH PALACE! and EMPEROR OF THE HIGH PALACE! destroying everything.. destroying the land, destroying the trees, destroying the building and then tearing a part the triple layer barrier, who has been make by Nanoha, Yuuno and Evangeline to protect the training ground in grand scale area, the barrier broken to pieces just like destroying the glass and then reduce to ashes".

" BLUETZZZZ BLUESTZZZ BLERRRRRRR REMMMMMRTZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz!"The Scale Explotion more big and big and the Destruction effect by million thunder rotating from center to out still continued rotating more wide as the explotion more destruction,damage, and more earth quake more wide blasting the sea water outside the training ground make a big wave the explotion ended and the rotating million thunder vanised but the Tsunami,Giga shockwave with strong wind and earth quake reached the city of Michilda, Then lastly the impact cause TERA DESTRUCTION! make a grand scale Crater and tiny-tiny thunder bolts around the Crater in with thick smoke surrounding the area, the whole training ground has fully destoyed

"Hiahahahahaha... what a dangerous Technik, i can't belive you can do it beyond what I expected hiahahahahaha! Good Job Nanoha and Yuuno, both of you really my best Regis Knight, i am so pround of you hiahahahahaha HAHAHAHAHAHA!"I am really happy and laughing happily.

"Phew... what a very big and wide Crater you make hahahaha and now where are you my Regis Knight"Then After 5 Minute, the smoke all gone, then i start search of Yuuno and Nanoha.

"There You Are sit in ground phanting, both of your barier jacket torn apart and your body still regenerate the damage from The TERA DESTRUCTION! EMPRESS OF THE HIGH PALACE! and EMPEROR OF THE HIGH PALACE! hiahahahaha and it regenerate really fast."After searching a few minute i found them in the center of the crater, siting quietly and phanting, then i am landing slowly approaching them.

"Hey Nanoha i can see your bare breast hihihihihi, that's quite big for 16 years old body and Yuuno will be pleased with them ihihihihihi, " I am teasing Nanoha in her bad state.

"Mou... Eva-chan Echii... Yuuno-kun stop staring at my breast, it's make me embarrassed, look my face become red Yuuno-kun"Nanoha so cute ihihihihi.

"Hahahaha.. sorry cause Evangeline mentioned it, i just suddenly check them ehehehehe... don't worry i like you and i love you what you are, cause i don't care about the size... even though i like them big ahahahaha.. just kidding Nanoha, but.. but i really like a them big! "Wow Yuuno like a big one hiahahahaha just what i expected from the man i love hiahahahaha.

"Really... good to hear it, mine is more big Yuuno, ihihihihi just kidding Yuuno, Nanoha!"i just following his Joke, flowing like water.

"Okay.. i get it, i am glad my mine is big to nyahahahahaha! so i can pleased Yuuno in he Future and become a good wife for you Yuuno ihihihihi. Then Now, Raising Heart don't just quiet, please fix my barrier jacket Onegai Raising Heart!"Nanoha sound a bit relieved, then she asked her device to fix her barrier jacket.

"Yes, My Master!"Raising Heart intoned and in a second the barrier jacket become new. After that Yuuno fix his barrier jacket to.

"Good your wound has completely healed that's quite fast, but even though you have transcendence body still you can't use it with full potential of it. If you have gained the full potential you can command it with your mind or your thought it will recovered in instant and like a new"I am closed my right eye and telling it.

"Really?.. that's cool Eva-chan...!"Nanoha surprised hear it.

"Evangeline i will try my best to learn used this transcendence body. But we must do something about this training ground frist Evangeline, cause that last attack make the barrier destroyed, then the earthquake must be reach the main office and also the magic is so big, Hayate and Rein has detect it, then soon they will check this area Evangeline"Yuuno seems worried and he's right to.

"Don't worry young boy and yong girl! who do you think i am, i am Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire and it's just simple task to me, i will return it to original form, so beware my greatest magic. Lic Lac La Lac Lilac! I am The Devis, I am The Godess,I am The Queen, I am The Empress Of The Darkness! Turn The Light To The Darkness , Turn The Future To The Anchient One! Lic Lac La Lac Lilac! With My Command Turn Anything In My Magic Circle Before Me, Once More Back to it is Original form! Lic Lac La Lac Lilac! LIC LAC LA LAC LILAC! TIME REVERSE... !"a Black Magic Circle Appear under and above us, the magic circle look like a round clock, every time I Spell a magic word i make the Black magi circle winden and widen until surrounding the fully destoyed training ground, then in end of spell i placed my right hand to the center of clock magi circle and said 'TIME REVERSE', then the clock spinning reverse back and slowly all in the training ground has been destroyed piece by piece back to the last from before it destroyed. it's take 1 minute for me to recover the training ground, become like before it destroyed and spend 3% of my magic power.

"Wow Wonderfull Evangeline, i can't believe it you can do something like this with magic.. wow so wonderfull Evangeline, it's look like i am looking the God works with his power, amazing so amazing Evangeline"Yuuno so amazed and happy look what i did with my magic Time Reverse!.

"Eva-chan You are so amazing it's like miracle than Magic, it's just can be done by God power, but you can do it easily, this make my mouth can't say anymore words than amazing! you really is The Best Magician Eva-chan"Nanoha amazed by my magic to, it's make me a little embarrassed hiahahahahahahaha! then she's winked me and said i am The Best Magician

"Hiahahahahaha you are so right i am the best and the greatest magician in 3 realms hiahahahahaha!"i am so pround of my self hiahahahahaha!.

Then after that all of us vanishing in second go to the Yuuno House.

* * *

><p><strong>HAYATE POV<strong>

In the morning Hayate stand up looking at big hole of crater at the training ground who separated by the blue sea from training ground to here the city of midchilda, Signum, Vita, Zafira ,Fate, Arf, Subaru ,Teana ,sit quietly on chair and Rainforce zwei, Agito floating in the meeting room with 10 paper filled with the jewel seed thief file. Hayate make a serious face and the atmosfer in room so tight.

"3 Days has passed but we just find nothing, how can we still can't catch her!"I am so mad, my eyes focused to that crater.

"Unfortunately last day we just can sense the jewel seed energy in that crater in training ground, but it's so weird is she fool or something she's not use barrier before use her power, if she do that absolutely we will never can find any new clue abour her" Signum make a serious face.

"More weird is we can't get any picture of her on security camera and satelite, is she can use some spell to do that, but how? we are know she's Kaiser Art user not a magician girl or something heehhhh... so weird make my head feel dizzy thinking it" Vita confused.

"Yeah how can she do that, it's the Mysteries we must solve" i am turning back and look at my friend then i hit the table with big smash by my small palm, make everyone so shocked, then...

"BRICINK!" the sound of breaking window torn to pieceswith strong wind coming to meeting room then continued with the earthquake shaking the ground.

"Kyaaa...!" I am shouting spontanly and closed my ears with my hand.

"Mistress...!"Signum jump to my back and hug me tightly protect me from the pieces of glass flying towards me.

"Hayate...!" Fate stand up Make a round barrier to protect me and signum while make a round barrier for her self.

"Kyaahh..!" Vita got blown up by strong wind... and the other make a round shield to protect them self.

"Kyaaaaaaaa...!" Everyone shaked by the eartquake. and than they all floating on the air in the meeting After 1 Minute passed the Earthquake and the wind gone.

"What the hell is going on...! Hayate are you ok!" Vita landed so pissed off and worried me.

"Yes i am Ok Vita, Rein report me what really happened!"

"Yes mam! we get the source of earthquake and explotion it's from the training ground and all the whole training ground destroyed, we got nothing from the camera cause all cameras has been destroyed cause explotion. Beside that look here Everyone!"Rein telling the info she's get in short time.

"As you all can see the super large Crater has appeared by the grand scale explotion"Rein show us the picture of super large Crater erased the whole training ground.

"Can you large it and found the culpirt from satelite!"I command her.

"Yes...But just like before we can't get the picture the picture become fuzzy and unkown caused the giant magic hinder it, what this time become black i can't get anything picture, just black on the screen"

"The meeting dismissed and everyone hurry up go to the training ground and found the culpirt, i will go with you all to see with my own eyes!"I am so curious and this is our chance to capture the culpirt

"Yes Mam!" everyone go out from window, flying fastly to the training ground.

"Oh.. my god what happen to Midchilda! some of building get damaged and the sea water filled the city!" I am flying and looking Midchilda in a mess.

"Mistress it's maybe caused by earthquake and maybe the sea water from Tsunami Mistress!" Signum inform me.

"Not maybe but must be, cause i can tell it, and who the hell do this to our city!"I grinted my teeth feel so mad, and fly more faster.

"WHAT! Hayate look there's no single damage from Training Ground, it's like nothing happened before"Vita shocking me with her voice.

"Stop! What The Hell Happened in here! is my eyes become blind!"i am really shocked look the whole training ground not damaged.

"You are not dreaming Hayate, i can see it to and i really not belive it cause we all see the whole training ground has been destroyed and the whole field become grand scale Crater"Fate mentioned the Crater in the monitor before.

"Stop talking and let's go there"i cried to everyone and flying fast to training ground.

"Ok!"Everyone answered.

then after 2 minute we came and landing.

"Unbelieveble it's really Magic... the grass the land all not imagination it's real" Subaru really can't believe it.

"Yes i am really shocked to this must be work some great magician to restore Training Ground like previous before it destroyed. But the question is Who and Who? who has destroyed it and who has restore it?"i gritted my teeth so mad and pissed of.

"Yeah who the hell is him, is it new foe? or ally?" Vita asking it and just like what i want to speak the next words i want to said.

"Who Ever did this we must find him, start scatter and searching the evidence Everyone!"I command to search.

"Yes Leave it to me Hayate"Rein winked me.

.

,

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

><p>Note: Now the stories Crossover and become Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Trouble X Mahou Sensei Evangeline hahahaha just kidding guys.. <strong>:<strong>D

This is just fiction... believe it or not it's just Fiction :D IoI... and sorry if there something not feel good to read.

I hope the readers enjoy this story ^ ^v

and thanks for reading . ^ . ^


	17. Chapter 17 PROJECT U

**Author's Note:**

This story is going to have Yuuno X Nanoha in it, fristly i need to apologize if the reader hate Yuuno X Nanoha, this fanfiction is mainly focused on Yuuno and in the future will be cross over with other story it has ever heard or read and see..

the story has Crossover with Mahou Sensei Negima

* * *

><p><strong>Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Trouble<strong>

**Chapter 17**

**PROJECT U  
><strong>

**YUUNO POV**

"Ding Dong Yuuno-kun God Evening " I hear my door bell and Nanoha voice from the door at 08.00 pm.

"Nii-sama that's Nanoha voice" Casandra telling me with low voice.

"Yes, Wait a minute Nanoha, i will there soon"i rush to the door where the nanoha voice come and open the door.

"God Evening Nanoha and Evangeline"i greeting them and i saw nanoha still wearing her TSAB outfit Then i saw Evangeline with her Black Dress

"Wait if you both here must be, we have something important to do this night... Oh i remember now! this night Your Device is Done, Right Evangeline?"i am asking her with smile.

"Hiahahahahaha Yeah you right Young boy, the it's come, my Device just for me only hiahahahahaha...! the stronger device has even made and of course we must keep it secret ok!"evangeline laughing hard then winked me.

"Yeah we must keep it secret Yuuno if some TSAB member hear it and knowing it it will become trouble for me, you, Eva-chan and the big trouble will be fall to Shamal cause she's keeping it secret from everyone about her project Eternium"Nanoha really serious about it ihihihihi.

"Ok don't worry i will not telling anyone Nanoha ..."i am winked her.

"So let's go to get my new Device, i am really excited, this Master Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire can't wait to use it Hiahahahahahahaha..!"Evangeline and her evil laughed, make me sweat drop hehehehehe.

"My will is your will My Beloved Master Evangeline-sama ehehehehehehe!"i am walking toward her with smile and kneeling before her, then kiss her white and smooth hand.

"Oh, Yuuno so sweet!" Nanoha getting along with my joke hihihihihi nice Job Nanoha

"Hiahahahahahaha you really surprised me My Beloved Regis Knight The Royal Servant of The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms, Yuuno Scrya!. Then stand up Yuuno Scrya, i command you to escort your Master Evangeline-sama to her Eternal Heart!"Evangeline closed her right eyes than 's seems so happy.

"With Pleasure my Master Evangeline-sama, ehm.. please excuse me to holding your beautifull hand, and you to my beloved Nanoha! Now,then let's fly to our destinantion Eternal Heart"i am smile and making conversation just like in kingdom look like. Then we fly with me in middle,we fly to our destination while me holding both Nanoha hand and Evangeline hand. flying beautifully in clear night under the 3 beautifull moon of midchilda.

"Hey... Yuuno,Nanoha are you know what look like my barrier jacket, i am really curious ihihihihihi?"Evangeline curiously about it, but even she asked it ehehehe i don't know either.

"I am sorry i don't know about it evangeline, cause not me what look like my barrier jacket, but my own device Celestial Heart who choose it for me. Right Nanoha?"i am winked to Nanoha

"Yeah you right Yuuno-kun cause my Raising Heart who choose the design of my barrier jacket to"Nanoha replied.

"So just tell me what you know about it, cause i am really curiously"Evangeline asked again.

"Hmm... what i know about it, frist your barrier jacket is materialized based on your magic level and magic essence, second your barrier jacket design for bring your best magic performance and lastly your barrier jacket colour based on your heart colour"this is the frist time i hear complete version about it, good point Nanoha i will remember that.

"Hiahahahahahaha so.. so .. it's like that.. i think i have known what will look like my barrier jacket hiahahahaha!".

then we continue chit chat while flying and then the time goes so fast when we finish talking we have arrived at lab. we walking slowly to the door, the door opened automatically with elegant.

_"I look at Evangeline face, it's look like she's not surprised about this modern technology and look like she's already used about our high technology who not known by her before. but again she's so gorgeous this night and Nanoha to so beautifull that make me embarrased a bit cause i am not confidance with my look. is am i handsome to walking beside this two angel eheheheheh. i don't care about my look, they both love me not for my face, cause of that i will love them and protect them with my all."_

"Yunno why are you staring at my me so much than before"Evangeline asked suddenly, gasp what will i answer it, i think i will give the honest answer.

"UGh... i found out eheheheheh i just thought with my mind, both of you so gorgeous and beautifull, i feel a bt embarrased when i think i might not so handsome enough to walking with both of you ehehehehe, but still i am so lucky you loe me so much and don't worry i will try my best to love you and protect you Nanoha and Evageline!" ahahaha i am so embarrased to say that.

"Hiahahahahahaha... so you think some think like that my beloved one Yuuno, don't worry about it you are Handsome enough for me, and i am fall in love with you not for cause your face, it's cause your heart and your kindness My beloved one Yuuno. And don't worry if you still not confidance with yor face i can boost your charm so all woman will fall over heels more to you even tough you have become vampire with pure blood has already enough to have very strong pheromon to make many girls easily fall in love to you my beloved one Yuuno Hiahahahahahaha!"while walking, Evangeline said that with happy face and loud laugh.

"Yeah Evangeline is right Yuuno-kun we are love you not cause your face ihihihihi but for me you are the handsome one in this universe Yuuno-kun"Nanoha said that with bright smile to me. and their words shocking me, i am so happy hearing that.

"Yeah.. thanks a lot Evangeline and Nanoha" I am smilling back to bot hof them.

"Hm... wait Yuuno i think i will boots your charm 50 persen up hiahahahahaha, cause just with your pheromon still hard to effect woman with very strong magic like me and Nanoha, so let's stop talking i will boots your charm now! hiahahahahaha prepare your self My Beloved One Yuuno Scrya"Shit... i will be in big trouble if she's really do that.

"Lic Lac La Lac Lilac! Charming Up 50 persen hiaa...!"

"What!... noooo!" i think i am to late and event i don't want, Evangeline will still do that cause it's so amusing cause me in trouble damn...a birght light from Evangeline finger blinded my eye.

"Uh... What a bright light Eva-chan"Nanoha surprised"

"Uakh! so bright!, huh... it's end but nothing happen with me and feel no different than before Evangeline?"i am a bit confused i think she's doing something but nothing change on me.

"Huah...hah.. akh... yeah don't worry my beloved one Yuuno , your charm is already working perfectly, i can feel just looking at you i am become horny , i want my body to be violated by you eheheheheheh... ugh.. i must get hold of my self!.. as you can see the effect is more strong even now you can effect me your Master Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire hiahahahahaha" EVangeline seems horny than before and i can look her face blussed red, i thnk her magic before to boots my charm 50 persen is working.

"Yuuno-kun.. ehm.. it's nothing .. ehehehehe"Nanoha seems weirds and her face is blushing pink. i think the charm is infected her to. uh.. this is bad news what will happen to me if this magic still within me i need to beg Evangeline to undo it before someone else like shamal who will we meet soon will fall for me to! it's dangerous.

"Evangeline can you undo this your charm boots spell on me please!" i am whispering in her ears.

"Hehehehehehe it's so interesting i will undo it don't worry, but not now ihihihihihi i will undo ut another time when i feel i need to ihihihihihi"she's winked me and stuck out his tongue, Evangeline seems happy teasing me. huh it's can't be helped.

"Sigh... okay... i will bear it for you but don't angry if cause your charm your beloved one will be chase over by many girl"I am sighned and winked to her.

"Hohohoho so you black mail me your Master Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire hiahahahahaha... it's bot work to me my beloved one Yuuno ihihihihihi"Damn still don't want to Undo it and she's more delighted and laughing loudly with her usual grand declaration, it's so just like her, my Evangeline ehehehehe.

"Okay.. okay... ehehehehehe it's my lose, i will accept your curse my Beloved Queen of the Queens Vampire!."I am kneeling and kissed Evangeline hand than winked to her. hohohoho i think she's got what she deserved the charm effect her again. i can feel her hand trembelling her lips temble in lust and her eyes filled with me.

"Yeah so be like that, good if you accept it, cause it will make me happy a bit, okay let's moved again cause i want to look try my device" she's acting tough ehehehehe.

than we walking more deep to lab, and we hear shamal voice when the second door opened.

"Everyone please press the code 541062 on the button near the tube"she's command us. then we walking to the center room when the tube with device floating in the center in there and press number 541062 on the button and then the door opened from wall behind shamal desk work opened.

"C'mon in Nanoha, Yuuno and Evangeline"Shamal intoned again from speaker. Then we all enter the door.

"Wow Shamal i don't know in this lab have a secret elevator"Nanoha surprised. of course me to surprised when she's building this secret elevator.

"Then press the b7 button and we will meet soon Everyone"she's intoned again. then Nanoha press the b7 button then the tube elevator go down gently.

"Wow amazing in the oyou have so wide secret Lab in Underground, it's so surprised me"Evangeline surprised, she look very wide and bright underground secret room from glass tube elevator who continued go down to the bottom.

"Yeah you make me surprised to Shamal it's so wide and bright even tough it's underground"Nanoha surprised to.

"Yeah me to Shamal i can't believe this kind of secret Lab exist and no one in Division 6 know about it include Hayate your Master."

"Hohohohoho Yes of couse just a few people known it, if many people know it it's not Secret anymore ihihihihihihi" Shamal telling it with telepathy while we are still stunned with scenery we look with our eyes and the glass tube elevator still going down genly to the bottom of it.

''Finally the elevator stopped Yuuno-kun''Nanoha said it when elevator stopped with voice 'tink' then we all come out walking to the center.

''Wuah... when we look at close it's more amazing , it's filled with machine, device, metal, computer and many tool i don't know'' i am amazed look it closedly.

''Yeah this is not bad... just i expected from future hiahahahahaha''Evangeline laugh happily.

''I am here everyone, come here'' Shamal called us.

''I am happy all of you can come down to my device research center and before that i want to introduce my assistant who helped all my work in here, this is Rose who really great to help me on Hardware Device Design, then this is Eliza She is really Help me at Programing Internal Device and lastly she is Clara who helped me on Device Power Sistem

''Nice to meet you , it's my honor to can see you in person Captain Takamachi Nanoha'' Rose, Eliza and Clara have a handshake with Nanoha

''Yeah.. nice to meet you to Rose, Eliza and Clara and thank for your hardwork today''Nanoha give a nise smile to them.

''Hm i am Rose... Nice to meet you Second Captain of Division 6 and Chief Librarian of the Infinity Library Yuuno Scrya..''Rose and i have a handshake

''Nice to meet you to Rose''I am smiled to her.. i feel something weird we handshake to long i think

''Um.. Rose-san''I try to wake him i think she's got affected by my charm now, cause i can see her face blushed and her eyes full lust of me.

''Kya... uh sorry i am space out a bit ehehehe, you are to handsome Second Captain Yuuno Scrya''Rose suddenly wake up from her delusion.

''No problem Rose-san''i am smilling to her.

''Um.. Rose is fine''Rose blushed red and smile.

''Okay Rose..''i am smilling back to her.

''And next is me, Nice to meet you Second Captain Yuuno Scrya, my Name is Eliza, Eliza is fine and i am single''I sweat drop Eliza got affected by my charm to.

''I am Yuuno Scrya, Nice to meet you to Eliza''i am smilling to her, but suddenly.

''Yuuno you are so Hot,i am still virgin and my bust is H for hentai Eliza, you can come at me anytime i will waiting for you on my bed Hot Captain Captain Yuuno Scrya. muach''Wow she's whisper me on my ear with sexy voice, i am sweat drop, she's become so aggressive and give me soft kiss on my cheeck then she's ended our handshake, i will be dry up if i come to you Eliza ehehehehehe.

''Yeah thanks for your offer Eliza''I just give her smile, it's really dangerous your charm spell Evangeline.

''No problem, Second Captain Yuuno Scrya'' she's winked to me and give a long distance kiss by her finger moved it from her lips and thrown it to me.

''And Lasly is me, my name is Clara, Nice to meet you Second Captain Yuuno Scrya,it's a pleasure to meet you, you are to Handsome and i think i am fall in love in the frist sight to you... kya...kya... i said it i said it... !''

''Yeah nice to meet you Clara you seems really energic and funny girl hahahaha''i just can give her my smile.

''Hy.. hi hi what's happen with 3 of you, you all become weird and so something unpleasant to Yuuno on your frist meet. i knows she's so handsome and even me will fallen for him in a second we meet,huh.. what i just said it's not like me at all. so Yuuno please forgive all my assistant''i think Shamal has got Affected to and said something like that ehehehehe.

''Yeah no problem Shamal''I give them a nice smell forgiveness

''Thank you Yuuno''Shamal become shy and blushing sio different from usual her.

''Don't worry shamal event a mad scientist have a right to fallen in love, married and have many children to Hiahahahahahaha''bzzzzzzzz i am sweat drop... what you trying to pull out so sudden Evangeline, you will make anything more worse.

''What.. a someone like me 32 years old have right to fallen in love, married and have many childern.. huh.. i must grip my self it's not like your usual Shamal. and sorry again Yuuno about this ehehehehe''Shamal the type defense magic and healing magic can be affected really fast, i think your spell is so dangerous Evangeline.

''EHM...! so let's back to our main business. Evangeline your device is almost done look in the front, that's the black pearl is your new device Evangeline''Shamal showing us the Eternal Heart, i saw the black pearl in the center of many kind of cable computer and near it pop up many layer window computer with many data being upload to that black pearl.

''So this is my new Device hm... it's looks like very promising, you did really a great job Shamal and i want to try it soon my device, i am really excited hiahahahahahaha''Evangeline crossed her hand and closed her right eye while saying it then laughed.

''Of Course and i promise you will very delighted with my greatest work Evangeline hiahahahahaha''Shamal laugh just like mad scientists.

''Hey shamal what's this Big 2 headed lance ?, It's look like my Device weapon but it's more big and look like so powerfull''Nanoha so curious and yeah me to curious about it

''Hohohoho so you notice it Nanoha?, can you guest it?, it's a new form who will be installed to your Device Raising Heart, it will be your third version device form it's called Proto-type Exceed Frame ,Version Maximum Power. With this new Version you can optimizer delay casting and maximize the magic power you need to used, to bring deadly magic destruction Hiahahahahahaha and this is one of my many great creation Hiahahahahah''Shamal so pround of her new creation.

''Oh i get a good idea while waiting Evangeline new Device done let's make a complete my project U for Ultimate Magician hehehehe, so Nanoha give me your Raising Heart in 2 or 3 Minute it will be Done your Raising Heart with Exceed version and complete it, with second form of your barrier jacket the Exceed version Barrier Jacket, i will tell you the Exceed Barrier Jacket made of by combine all powerfull magic creation code from Book of Darkness and with your Magic Core it will become complete soon hiahahahaha''Shamal really serius said it that awesome project, i want to know what will become Nanoha Device.

''Okay shamal, but i want to ask my best friend Raising Heart to make sure of it, Raising Heart do you want to be powered up with Shamal Project U?''Nanoha asked seriously to her Device Raising Heart.

''Yes Master and please do as Shamal said, give me to her, cause with me right now i don't have enough power to support your magic who so powerfull Master. it's my sin to become not usefull to you Master cause i am your device want to fight a long beside you,to support you, to protect you and to growing with you My Master!''Raising Heart all this time hide that feeling until now and telling it to her Master Nanoha, give your best Raising Heart.

''Raising Heart.. i am sory i don't know you are so painfull all this time.. okay shamal i will join to your project U, Raising Heart please be save, i love you .Shamal here my Device''Nanoha crying a little, i can see her tears flling down to Raising Heart, then she's kissing her Device and give it to Shamal.

''Thak You Master'' Raising Heart Intoned.

''Leave it to me Nanoha''Shamal make a serious face.

''Okay this will oversoon, Rose, Eliza and Clara now preapare the U project!''Shamal command them.

''YES MAM'' they all replied. and then shamal press the red button on box in front that Big 2 headed lance magic staff. then the U symbol appear, Shamal put raising heart to that U box, then suddenly 4 green transparant layer computer pop up with transprant keyboard near shamal and her 3 assistant. They started typing and working the Uproject, suddenly many cable attached to Raising heart from U box. Raising Heart suddenly flashed red light every second, then the Big 2 headed lance magic staff become white bright until anyone can see the real shape before.

''Data accepted, start download Proto-type Exceed Frame ,Version Maximum Power the version IV immediately''Raising Heart intoned.

''Process transfer 10 percent, 30 percent, 50 percent''While Raising Heart intoned the white bright Big 2 headed lance magic staff Re-materialized and 1 by 1 flying to inside Raising Heart.

''Rose how about side?''Shamal asked.

''The hardware is perfectly fine with no error Mam''Rose replied while still busy typing on keyboard.

''Good then how about your side Eliza and Clara''Shamal asked to both of them while busy input code.

''All System green''Eliza replied fastly

''Device Core condition norma, power input normal''Clara replied to after Eliza.

''70 percent, 90 percent, 99 percent, 100 percent. process download Complete'' the remaining parts 1 by 1 flying to inside Raising Heart until the last part entering Rising Heart, it's really beautifull the process download it self.

''Begining to regnosized all parts, 10 percent, 20 percent, 30 percent, 40 percent, 50 percent, 60 percent, 70 percent, 80 percent, 100 percent. process regnosized completed all part green, error data 0 percent, all parts perfect''Raising Heart intoned then suddenly 1 by 1 part of that Big 2 headed lance magic staff pop out from Raising Heart in to 3D picture with blue color until last part pop out and then all of the 3D image have a round green. After that all image shut down and disappear.

''Phew... Good Job Raising Heart and now let's begin the step 2 for Exceed Barrier Jacket, but this will be more hard than before, are you ready?'' Shamal praised Raising Heart and then i look at Nanoha she make a worried face and then she's closed her eyes praying for safety her Device.

''But before that we need to test it out your new Raising Heart Nanoha, cuase we need you in your old barrier jacket and the new material in your new version IV weapon to make Exceed Barrier Jacket and complete the Project U phase 2.''Shamal glare to Nanoha.

''Okay i will do it''Nanoha gluped then she's replied it.

''Rose unlock the Raising Heart from U Seal box.''Shamal command her.

''Right away mam, Raising Heart has been realesed''Rose smile to Shamal while the proses complete.

''Wow the yall so pro in their job Yuuno''Evangeline whispered to me while praising their job.

''Yeah and i am glad the phase 1 is done in no time and with no failure''I am answered with low voice.

''Now try it now Nanoha, here your new reborn Raising Heart''Shamal winked to Nanoha

''Welcome back Raising Heart, i am happy the phase 1 success, now let's try your new power''Nanoha said it with confidence.

''Yes Master''Raising Heart Intoned.

''One more Nanoh when you want to unlock the IV version form u need the code and the enchanted the spell, i will said it now and remembered it 'CODE D4XRHE E-Mode 4th Alpha 4, Type M. DRIVE IGNITION!...' yeah and that's all you must said Nanoha!''Shamal winked to Nanoha.

''Okay shamal i have remembered it, and now Raising Heart let's begin!Raising Heart. Set Up!"Nanoha Cried

"Stand by Up!"Raising Heart Intoned, then a pink shine shining brigtly and Nanoha transform to her white barrier jacket with blue bright line just in second.

''And now let's try your new power Raising Heart''Nanoha said it with serious look on her face.

''Alraight Master''Raising Heart intoned and it seems Raising Heart very happy.

''Stand by ready CODE D4XRHE E-Mode 4th Alpha 4, Type M. DRIVE IGNITION!...''Nanoha fly and direct her hand to up while holding the red pearl device Raising Heart and said it the realese code and the enchanted the spell. in a second the pink round circle magic appear under Nanoha feet and the heavy big golden 2 headed lance magic canon staff materialized and nanoha wield that heavy big golden 2 headed lance magic canon staff easily.

_- maybe this will help your imagination -  
><em>

_http:/i1220[dot]photobucket[dot]com/albums/dd457/rosidkeren/NANOHAcopy[dot]jpg _

____i can't type the url of image..[dot] change to the dot symbol [.] IoI____

''It started. With all the functions and no abnormalities. Then, ACS is started''Raising Heart Intoned then a pair pink vertical wing and a pair pink horizontal wing brusted out beautifully from Raising Heart Head parts and many tiny2 wing brusting out to like celeberate the new Raising Heart.

_- __maybe this will help your imagination -_

_http:/i1220[dot]photobucket[dot]com/albums/dd457/rosidkeren/NANOHAcopy2[dot]jpg_

_____i can't type the url of image..[dot] change to the dot symbol [.] IoI_____

''Wow this is your new form Raising Heart, you look so powerfull ihihihihi''Nanoha surprised and seems she's so happy.

''Thank you Master''Raising Heart Intoned.

''Raising Heart show me the list of your new funtion''Nanoha command it.

''Alraight Master''3 windows pop up in front of Nanoha, filled with many words.

''Thank you Raising Heart and Raising Heart please Unlock Broader-based Operation System..''Nanoha command it.

''All raight my Master. Broaded-based Operation System open. Operation Unit Starting. Pararel processing start.''Raising Heart Intoned, suddenly a tiny2 lightning surrounding Raising Heart 2 Headed Lance then in a second the sword slided and opened, many Hightech Optical machine appeared. not just that while the sword slided and opened near Nanoha appear 3 mini Raising Heart canon bit.

_- __maybe this will help your imagination -  
><em>

_http:/i1220[dot]photobucket[dot]com/albums/dd457/rosidkeren/NANOHA4[dot]jpg _

______i can't type the url of image..[dot] change to the dot symbol [.] IoI______

''Wow That so cool Nanoha'' Evangeline jumping and said it with sparking eyes.

''Of course cause it's me who make it and it's have Blaster System level 4 to Nanoha hiahahahaha...''Shamal so proud of his work and i think her nose become long like Pinno Kiyo hahahaha just kidding.

''Hahahahaha.. i think so to, it's so cool shaman''Nanoha a bit embarrassed while said it.

''Shamal, is my Device have system and design so cool like that?''Evangeline a bit curious.

''Worry not Master Eva, Your Device Eternal Heart is the powerfull Device has even made, and it wil be more powerfull and more cool to hiahahahahahahaha''Shamal laughing really hard and loud.

''Wow i really want to try it soon ihihihihi''Evangaline eyes become more sparking than before ihihihihi.

''Ehem..i think it's time we move to the phase 2 Nanoha !.''Shamal smilled to Nanoha while said it.

''Yeah i will leave everything to you Shamal''Nanoha smilled back to her then, she's flying down slowly, after releasing the version 4 Raising Heart and Raising Heart now become tiny red pearl on Nanoha palm.

''Okay let's start everyone''Shamal said it and walking to the computer near her, ''pit, pit, pit, pitpit, pitpitpit,'' the sound of keyboard in the quiet room, the suddenly 4 key hole appear in front of Shamal, Rose, Eliza and Clara.

''Everyone plug in your project U key, and now at the same time, Rose, Eliza and Clara in count 3 spin the key to right to unlock the project u phase 2''Shamal command them.

''Okay''They all nodded. and Rose,Eliza and Clara insert the silver cross key to they key hole.

''One...two... three!''and with Shamal count three they all spin the key at the same time, then suddenly

an Omnius Altar with 4 pillar with many optical machine, giant optical machine in the center of floor, 2 long half circle pillar surrounding the altar crossing each other with giant optical machine in the center of it and 1 copy book of book of darkness attached in each pillar appear from bottom floor 10 meter in front of them.

''Okay it's look like we success to open that Altar of Sacrifice ihihihihi, Yeah and now Nanoha Let's Move to that Altar with everyone''Shala said it and Everyone waking To Altar of Sacrifice.

''Wow it's so high tech Shamal, i am so impresive of your work''Evangeline praised Shamal again.

''Yeah it's so High tech ,it's use a long time to built it , used very complex program and used photon not laser to get the best outcome.''Shamal said it while rubbing her head

''I see''Evangeline grinned.

''By the way Shamal if i not wrong that's book, is book of darkness, how come you can have it and 4 of them not just one''Nanoha asked curiously after come closer to the Altar of Sacrifice and realized it that book ,who attached in pillar is Book of Darkness.

''Hahahaha, i has guess it you will asking it Nanoha. Don't worry it's just a copy Nanoha, cause the real Book of Darkness Hayate held it, Okay now please enter to the Center Altar of Sacrifece'' Shamal winked to me.

''Okay... here i am and next what must i do shamal?''Nanoha walked to the center of it and asked Shamal.

''Just use your relax stand position while in the center and when the Altar start working closed your eyes cause i dont want your eyes got blind by light of Photon ihihihihi''Shamal smirk.

''As your wish shamal''Nanoha replied.

''Then let's start Rose, Eliza and Clara, enter the Code Project Ultimate''Shamal command them ,''pit,pit,pit,pit,pit,pit''The sound of button when they enter the code.

''Start!''Shamal press Enter button, then the floor look like tiny maze who surrounding giant optical machine are glowing white. after that many 3d anchient words come out from 4 copy of Book of Darkness. the 3d anchient words surrounding the altar like ball, then the 3d anchient words rotating the altar until all anchient words complete. Suddenly all the 3d anchient words surrounding Nanoha and make it look like a very high tower who reach the top of Secret Lab.

''Wow Amazing the words come out from the Book of Darkness''i am amazed by it works. After that the Altar with the 4 pillar exept the giant optical machine in the center and 2 long half circle pillar surrounding the altar spinning slowly from right to left liek a clock, then1 by1 the 3d anchient words entering Nanoha body fastly and Nanoha seems get a little shock whenever the words entering her body but she's still focus endure it.

''Nanoha are you ok''Evangeline worried. ''Yeah are you ok, Nanoha?''I am worried to.

''Don't worry i am ok Yuuno, Evangeline and everyone''Nanoha replied while she's closed her eyes.

''Wow it's spinning more fast hang on Nanoha''I am trying to cheer her up, then just like i said it spinning more fast and the 3d anchient words entering Nanoha body very fast. After that 7 small and medium optical optical machine lens shooting the photon to nanoha with speed 1.5 times more fast than speed of light and after all 3d anchient words from the Book of Darkness enter Nanoha body the photon more fast shooting it light to Nanoha body making a weird sound.

''Crikkkkkrikkk crikkk rikkk rikkk krik''The sound of many small electrik making lighting from floor, then the lightning shocking to all direction then a big photon light shooting from giant optical machine in the center under Nanoha to the top meet the giant optical machine lens in the center on top of Nanoha while the altar still spinning more fast with still continued shooting Nanoha with photon light.

''Themthemthem,themthemthem,themthemthem''many light of photon from 2 long half circle pillar surrounding the altar crossing each other has turn on and star spinning opposite direction of clock, spinning slowly,fast and become very fast until we can't see Nanoha body.

''All system worked 100 percent''Eliza report.

''Damage 10 persen at pillar Altar and 5 persen at the optical machine lens''Rose report.

''Temperature reach 60 degree celcius and stil rising''Clara report

''Seems like this will be success to Yuuno and Evangeline and soon about 1 minute again the project U will be done''Shamal report to us.

''Yeah i hope to, even tough i know she's will be okay in any condition, i am still a bit worried''Even though i know she's can't die i am still worry cause i have a bad feeling.

''Don't worry Yuuno she's not like will be die soon, i believe Nanoha will success overcome this trial''Evangeline smilling to me.

''Yeah''I am smilling back to her.

''Time remaining to complete phase 2 for project U 40 second again''Rose report.

''Begin countdown 30,29,28,27,26,25,24,23,22,21,20,19,18,17,16,15,14,13,12,11,10''Eliza countdown it. ''WARNING!WARNING!WARNING!WARNING!''The red WARNING words filled the monitor, the system alert us.

''WHAT HAPPEN ROSE,ELIZA,CLARA!''Shamal Panic.

''The system support, backup and intenal Altar of Sacrifice malfunction and damaged''Eliza report.

''Mam B side and A side of pillar can't stand the speed and they all begin to break''Rose report and panicked.

''It's DANGEROUS the temperatus rising rapidly 90,100,120,150,200,250 IT'S BEYOND LIMIT IT'S WILL EXPLODE''Clara reported and shouted loudly.

''NO IT'S WILL EXPLODE EVERYONE PREPARADE YOUR SHIELD''Shaman Cried after look and hearing all the report. then Everyone make a round shield, Evangeline make multiple shield around everyone and around all high tech tool to protect Shamal research and secret Lab.

''NANOHA!...''I cried my eyes become red, become vampire eyes and a Symbol on my forehead glowing greenly, then i am rushing to Nanoha with multiple round and chain shield, but unfortunately i am a bit late the Altar of Sacrifice begin to Explode in front eyes of Yuuno.

''ping,ping,ping,ping duarerrrrrr''many shine shoothing out then it exploded, but i stand still and waching it when explode i don't care about explode what i care just Nanoha.

''NANOHA!...''I cried again and still waiting until the black smoke and dust disappear completely, i know everyone in my back all okay and don't need to look back i just want to see all dust and black smoke completely

''Oh God, i can't Believe it you are not graze anywhere and your form like an Angel Nanoha''I am trully shocking and surprised what i look She's still closed her eyes with no Graze everywhere and form like an angel with beautiful wings, so it's your new form of your barrier jacket now Nanoha? You are look so beautifull and elegant, you are an Angel not a white devil anymore and so cool without any magical shield your barrier jacket not Grazed and scratched a tiny i looked it in detail, Nanoha have a pair of white Angel wing from her back and two pair of white angel wing from her feet. She's not wearing skirt anymore it's more, her feet,leg, thigh until stomach protected by soft,strong,light and flexible white metal and beautiful design cloack with red gem protected her back from back of her waist until her feet and her big bracelet on her wrist has been removed, just like Combination Melee and Range barrier jacket, it's just liek Shamal said it's trully Exceed the imagination the Exceed barrier Jacket.

_- __maybe this will help your imagination -  
><em>

_http:/i1220[dot]photobucket[dot]com/albums/dd457/rosidkeren/Nanoha5[dot]jpg_

______i can't type the url of image..[dot] change to the dot symbol [.] IoI______

''An Angel has been Born''Shamal eyes so sparking.

''Angel-sama''Rose,Eliza and Clara said it at the same time.

''Hohohohoho Amazing, amazing very amazing Nanoha, i am so surprised i thought you will get a barrier jacket with black colour and black wing to that barrier jacket have a wing, cause i heard Book of darkness, so i thing it will black. It it's trully amazing Hiahahahahahaha you really make your Mater Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire pround of you hiahahahaha... , you really shocked me and surprized me YOUNG GIRL HIAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...''Evangeline laughing loudly and with her Grand Declaration Self.

''Hahahaha you really extravagant it Eva-chan, but sure it's not ordinary barrier jacket beside it's so comfortable it's look like my power speed and magical power has boosted several times by wwearing this Exceed barrier jacket. Let's see ...wuz... Bo!''Nanoha laughing lightly while trying to feeling power of Exceed barrier jacket, then in 0.1 second she's disappear and appear on my back and surprised me.

''I got you Nanoha, i still can see you but it's still surprised me you managed to use such speed, who just can you get when you use lv 3 absorption of Magia Erebea''i am smilling while grabing her hand before Nanoha touch me and it's must surprised her.

''Nyahahahaha Oh you got me in the Yuuno tehehehehe''Nanoha act like clumsy girl poke her head, winked me and stuck out his tongue, she's so cute ihihihihi.

''That so impresi Shamal your work so awesome you can make something Great like that teh Exceed Barrier Jacket, just like it's name it's Exceed the user ability and stat hiahahahahaha, i am really looking forward to use my Eternal Heart and feel it myself what will strong and fast i become hiahahahahaha!...''Evangeline seems so happy about the result.

''Oh thank you Master Eva for praising me, soon your device will be done, but i have 1 more surprised, cause the project U not just for you you Master Eva and you to Nanoha, i have it for you to Yuuno Hiahahahahahaha so are you interesting Yuuno?''Shamal laughing then smilling evil to me, i am sweet drop.

''Ehmm... Maybe''I answered it with no confident, i tough my power is enough powerfull.

''Don't worry Yuuno it's a little different with Nanoha, cause they will come soon to join with you''Shamal said something confuse me.

"What do you mean they will come? what do you mean they will join with me ?and who are they?"

''Hohohohoho to many question at once, i will tell you later cause it will be more easy if they here to. Now let's move to another place cause i need help from you Evangeline to make it complete''Shamal smirk and asked Evangeline for help.

''Sure,but it's ok to leave it alone my Eternal Heart?''Evangeline nodded.

''And again you make me curious what it do you mean Shamal?''I am really Curious about it.

''Okay okay you will find the answer in the place we want to go, so let's move Yuuno, Nanoha and Master Eva. and don't Worry Evangeline my Assistant will be here to make sure your device complete.''Shamal said it, then everyone follow her walking towards some kind of gate portal, after we arrive to that wide round portal gate, everyone enter to it except her assistant.

''Rose please we are ready to go now''Shamal asked.

''Okay, Have a safe trip Everyone''Rose nodded, the she press a button in pillar gate, after that a white light spinning around us, then we teleported in a second to somewhere place.

''This is our destination we have arrive everyone''Huh i don't get what shamal said we are in some kind of forest and in front a very tall stone.

''Why we are in the forest and in front of this tall stone''Nanoha asked curiously.

''Ihihihihi are you can't feel that, the omnious power inside this 12km tall and 2km wide stone?''Shamal smirk ans said that, i realized i feel it a strange and powerfull magic from inside this stone.

''Yeah i can feel the frist time we arrive in here''Evangeline looking at the top of stone while saying it.

''I can fel it Shamal, what is it, inside of this very tall stone''Nanoha said it with surprise face.

''Okay to answer it, i will open this stone and look with your very eyes''Shamal smiled and then she's touch the stone.

''Open Sesame''Shamal said the key words then suddenly a tiny earthquake appear after that the stone splitted to 2, and move slowely to right and to left and then a strong omnious aura come from inside the stone and make us shocked what we look inside the stone.

''What is it Shamal''Evangeine asked looking inside the stone, there are a room, with green,blue,red,yellow circuit light from wall, with very advance technology from what have she seen before in Shamal Secret lab and in the Center of room have a Gigantic thing floating emitted an omnious aura.

''Okay i will tell you now, i found this stone and this thing about 1 year ago, even i don't know the name of this thing. but i know for sure after i look at the design this 10km long gigantic thing, i am sure it is a sword and look at the below of the gigantic sword there a word in the wall ' Who seek the power to slay Evil, Angel even a God, i will give it to you this Ashura Sverd and just the strong one can wield it'. ''Everyone surprised what they hear with their ears, the Gigantic thing what we seen is a sword to slay Evil, Angel and even a God.

''HOo, the sword to slay evil,angel even a God, so what you need me to do Shamal'' Evangeline smile evily while asking Shamal.

''Master Eva if you are a Great Magician what like you always said, you must known the magic to compress anything, so just to the main issue, I want you to compress this 10km gigantic sword Ashura Sverd become 2m sword Ashura Sverd! hiahahaha''What a ridiculous idea, she said it with evil will you do now Evangeline cn you turn that 10km long sword become 2km sword?.

''Hiahahahahaha what an easy task i can event convert the time 1 second= 1 minute and now you asked me compress this thing? very well Shamal i shall grand your wish come true hiahahahahahah''Evangeline said it with her evil laugh and she's not kidding, i remembered the place when i and Nanoha training the Magia Erebea so that place has been made by Evangeline.

''Yeah please do it Master Eva i want you to compress this gigantic great sword molekul and atom become so tiny until become 2m sword long hiahahahahaha''Shamal laugh like mad scientist.

''Okay, now let me do it... Lic Lac La Lac Lilac! hm... Hiaaaa!... Yaaahhh!... haaaaaHiahhhh!.. HaaaaAhh!... huah..huahh..this is the last HIAAAA!''Evangeline fly, then she's so focused and make her body glowing purple, then a wind blowing strongly from her and a round star magic circle appear in front Evangeline. After that around us crumbling a tiny stones float with a soils, then we heard Evangeline cried Hiaaaa!... in a second 10Km great sword Ashura Sverd become 5Km long and a strong wind blowing after it following with tiny earth quake. Then Evangelien cried again Yaaahhh!... in a sec 5Km great sword Ashura Sverd become 1Km long and a strong wind blowing after it following with tiny earth quake, she's cried again haaaaaHiahhhh!.. in a sec 1Km great sword Ashura Sverd become 500M long and a strong wind blowing after it following with tiny earth quake. After that she cried again HaaaaAhh!... 500M great sword Ashura Sverd become 200M long and a strong wind blowing after it following with tiny earth quake. Evangelien phanting and sweated then she's cried again for the last time the 200M great sword Ashura Sverd become 2M long great sword Ashura Sverd and a strong wind blowing after it following with tiny earth quake.

''Fiuh... that's so tiring you know... let's how heavy this sword, ugh... so heavy maybe about 100000 Ton, ugh... i need to use my power to wield it and you know shamal it's imposible for Yuuno to wield it,but if u have a magic like me, Lic Lac La Lac Lilac! see i can move it freely like nothing''Evangeline feel relieve her job has done, then she's tried wield that sword used her 2 hand and she can move it and held it frimly, but it's surprised me, for real this sword have 100.000 Ton weight even tough become more smaller than than Evangeline use her magic and she can move that sword easily with 1 hand.

''Xixixixixi i know about it so well Master Eva, even tough this great sword Ashura Sverd has become more smaller until reach 2M long but the real weight it's same like 10Km before, so i have this thing a Gravity Ring, this whole 1 year i have give my everything to complete my Project U and this is the final answer a Gravity Ring. this ring made not just to make Yuuno can wield it but to take control system of this advanced technology device Ashura Sverd, so just let's started. Yuuno lend me your Celestial Heart''shamal so happy to answer it then she's explaint it happily.

''Okay.. here shamal''I lend it my Celestial Heart to Shamal.

''Thanks Yuuno, and now put it in here and here and complete and now just look and wait in 10 second the full system will be taken over''than shamal put the gravity ring in the center and the ring become one with sword, then she's put my Celestial Heart in the ring and then half of my decive slowly entered the ring and great sword Ashura Sverd. after that many of red light glowing from circuit and the symbol in great sword Ashura Sverd 1 by 1 change the green light glowing from the circuit and the symbol symbol on the great sword Ashura Sverd.

''Proses Complete''Celestial Heart Intoned.

''Okay i think the system has taken over and now Yuuno please wield the sword''what just that just so simple to take over the system, wow you are so smart Shamal and then she's asked me with smile.

''I will try it, what it's?, i have forced to wearing my barrier jacket''green shine shining brigtly blinding everyone eyes in a second a Yuuno cloth transform to cool barier jacket. A green barier jacket with ren line in some place,with 10 long red cloth with green line and tiny green cristal spreading to his back from a center. A golden cros in center with emerald in the center of it and a chain sticking from the center to the a green phants with a red string sticking rolling in his hand and leg. And black big bracellet in both Yuuno wrist with red line and big Green oval gem in the green round gem appear in back his palm with golden line and yunno palm to finger closed with black armor a big red belt with green line and tiny green cristal,from Yuuno hip crossing little down from his belly with green rhombus emerald in the crossing center the black skin shoes with green oval gem in the center and black metal in front, back and above shoes with chain sticking on the left and side shoes.

''Ugh... what again this time? it's look like something change on my barrier jacket and my body'' the system of this advanced technology device Ashura Sverd forced it form to me, slowly my hand covered with circuit and the symbol in great sword Ashura Sverd and it's glowing greenly then my barrier jacket covered with circuit and the symbol in great sword Ashura Sverd and it's glowing greenly to, after that my feet then lastly my face covered with circuit and the symbol in great sword Ashura Sverd and it's glowing greenly, but not just that i feel power and magical power enchanted and filled my body, i feel like more stronger and fast than before.

''Force Knight Mode Activated''Celestial Heart Intoned.

''WOW you are so cool YUUNO''Evangeline shouted loudly, seems like i can see her eyes sparking

''Yuuno-kun you are like millenium knight nyaahahahaha...''Nanoha eyes so sparking.

''I never thought something like this will happen, but it's so cool and suited with you yuuno, i think i have fallen for you, just kidding''I think Shamal more affected by my charm, hang in there Shamal don't fallen for me or i will be more in trouble.

''So it's called Force Knight Mode, so what it is function Celestial Heart?''I am asked to my device.

''The function is to increase magic def and def 700 percent, increase speed 700 percent, increase power 1000 percent and increase magical power 1250 percent and unlock Force Knight combat skill and magic skill''Celestial Heart Intoned.

''WOW, it's increased very far beyond my imagination, then let's see how become my speed now''i am surprised what i hear, then i tried to move fast as i can.

''Nanoha, Evangeline can you see me with your eyes''i am appear in their back after flying to sky and down landing in their back.

''You surprised me Yuuno, i can't see your movement, it's to fast''Nanoha seems can't see me.

''I can see you Young boy and your speed just like speed when if you can manage to use lv 4 Absorption of Magia Erebea and you do it without change form it really awesome young boy and i wonder how fast you will become when you tranform until lv 3 or lv 4, maybe you can rival me in speed Hiahahahahahahahahahahahaha''Evangelien closed her right eye and crossed her hand under her lovely big breast while said it, then she laughing loudly.

''Hey Yuuno let's try your raw power, try slashing and hitting the land with all your raw power''Shamal said it while fixed her glases with her finger.

''Okay, haa... HEAAAAAA!...''i am nooded then inhaled a long breathe, then i slashing hitting the land with all my might, then i surprised what i see with my own eyes, just with my raw power after i slashing a very strong wind and shock wave brusting out from my slash, i make average earth quake and make cracking the land , make a big, deep and very long hole

''Wow awesome Yuuno-kun, i want to fly to check how long this cracking hole nyahahahaha''then Nanoha fly as fast as she can while checking the how long is it.

''You impressive me more and more young boy''Evangeline winked me while she's praised me. it make me a it happy and embarrassed.

''Akh it is not my work, i will not this powerfull if not cause my Device Celestial Heart and great sword Ashura Sverd Evangeline''i am rubbed my head while said it shyly.

''Look Nanoha is come here, looks like she's done calculate it''Shamal said it while pointing her finger at Nanoha.

''How is it Nanoha how long this hole?''Evangeline asked.

''Raising Heart please said it to them''Nanoha give command ot her device.

''Alright Master, the widest hole are around 13,5 Meters, the deepest hole are around 1,2 Kilometres and the long of this hole are around 13,1 Kilometres''Raising Heart Intoned.

''Wow i can't said anything it's just wow and wow nyahahahaha, maybe you can destroy that power Yuuno nyahahahaha''Nanona laughing like cat.

''I will never do that Nanoha, right Evangeline''I am sweet drop.

''Yes you are to kind to destroy this planet hiahahahahaha''Evangeline laughing happily while teasing me.

''Oh right, Yuuno what kind of skill and sword art you get can u ask it for me''Shamal asked.

''Celestial Heart can you tell me what is the new magic skill and sword art''I am asked to my device.

''The sword art is called Slaying Sword Strike, the movement is focused to cut not stab especialy to cut neck, hand and leg. And you have 5 kind magic skill, Gaia Twin Moon Fang, is a skill by slashing to enemy with Ashura Sverd Giga magic wave and Master magic, so it's like twin moon with Red and Green magic look like Crescent Moon. Next is Ashura Crusher, is a skill focused destruction magic Ashura Sverd and Master, then lauch it just like your Starlight breaker Master, but it's more deadly. fast and hot with 30.000 degree celsius. Next is Eternal Destruction, this is an AOE spell skill can be casted from long range to enemy until distance 17Km with AOE 5Km wide range. Cursed Doom, this is the magic skill to destroy 1 colony, Evil Kingdom, Angel Paradise, Planet and even God palace, this magic skill focused 50 percent of total magic power of Ashura Sverd and Master become Giant Black Destoyer Ball and will explode multiply and continously, until reach the core colony space,planet, kingdom ,even heaven and god lastly Madness Form it's a mode just can be used when my Master is in danger''Celestial Heart Intoned.

''Uh.. Okay i will try act not hear it, it's to fear and dangerous magic skill just by hear it huuuu.. i feel i got a chill, just kidding hiahahahaha, but it's truly awesome magic, just like what the words said in the wall under Ashura Sverd before ' Who seek the power to slay Evil, Angel even a God, i will give it to you this Ashura Sverd and just the strong one can wield it'. seems like the maker not just kidding about their stuff hiahahaha''Shamal seems so happy knowing it.

''But it's alraight for you Yuuno, you will not use that magic skill for destroy any planet right''Evangeline smiled to me.

''Of course not, i will never do that''I answered it seriously.

''That's my Yuuno''Nanoha smiled to me.

''We have Finished and get what Project U phase 1 for Yuuno in here and now Closed in silence..''Suddenly shamal said the key word to closed this Advanced technology,Then ground quake, the tall rock who split it two slowly moved then closed and become 1 again.

''Alraight Everyone let's go back to Lab''Shamal asked.

''Okay..''Nanoha answer it with smile, then everyone come inside to Gate Portal, after that Shamal pressed the button on the pillar then in a second we all teleported to the Shamal Secret Lab.

''Yeah we come back that was fast!'' Nanoha so happy come back to lab from the forest, then we walked to where Shamal assistant work and the place where Eternal Heart still sleeping.

''Hmm... it's look like they all here Yuuno, they came at the right time''Shamal said they who are they, then i saw them and surprised.

''Huh!... Why all of them in here ? you said just a few people knowing your Secret Lab Shamal, so why they all in here?''I am so confused why all of them in here and for what is it still have conection with Project U for Ultimate Magician or is it not?.

.

,

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

><p>Note: Now the stories Crossover and become Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Trouble X Mahou Sensei Evangeline hahahaha just kidding guys.. <strong>:<strong>D

This is just fiction... believe it or not it's just Fiction :D IoI..and if someone knowing the picture, yeah i got that picture from doujin you know.

I hope the readers enjoy this story ^ ^v

and thanks for reading . ^ . ^

sorry for very late improvement


	18. Chapter 18 YOU ARE NOT A MAGICAL GIRL

**Author's Note:**

This story is going to have Yuuno X Nanoha in it, fristly i need to apologize if the reader hate Yuuno X Nanoha, this fanfiction is mainly focused on Yuuno and in the future will be cross over with other story it has ever heard or read and see..

the story has Crossover with Mahou Sensei Negima

* * *

><p><strong>Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Trouble<strong>

**Chapter 18**

**YOU ARE NOT A MAGICAL GIRL**

**NANOHA POV**

''Huh!... Why all of them in here ? you said just a few people knowing your Secret Lab Shamal, so why they all in here?''Yuuno-kun seems confused why all he's sister down in here and for what purpose

''Don't worry Onii-sama we are here to complete Project U''Casandra answered it with worried face.

''Humuh don't worry about it Nii-sama, we all very happy to can be a part of Project U for Nii-sama''Lilith nodded, and the rest of them Lucia, Xadia, and Gehena smiled to Yuuno.

''Yeah they all here for finished project U phase 2, as you now what u hold now is Great Sword Ashura Sverd and are you think in there we just found 1 item? the answer is No and no, we found 5 more items in mysterious box in that place. Rose, Eliza, Clara now bring that box for us to see!''Shamal give command.

''Yes Mam right away''They answerd it and then green transparant layer computer pop up 1 by 1, the press something maybe a code for unlock phase 2 or maybe a code to bring up mysterious box for us. then suddenly a long gold and high tech looking box appear from table beside them. Maybe it's about 2 meter long and have ancient language sculpted in box just like in that place.

''Wow more surprise come out from you Shamal hiahahahahaha''Eva-chan praise her.

''What it is written in there''I am asked curiously.

''It's written _'The 5 pair Ashura Sverd Fragment of Destiny, The Ultimate Multi Unison Device. Those are destined wearing this fragment, your magic love will allowed you become one, become the power to Ashura Sverd Master'_ So inside this box have 5 Ashura Sverd Fragment of Destiny, let's open it and see it''Shamal explain it, then open it, suddenly a rainbow light shining from the box and dissapear in a second and make everyone fascinated.

''Wow a beautifull light just like a rainbow''I am amazed by that light just like vivio magic.

''Okay then as you can see the 5 pair Ashura Sverd Fragment of Destiny form are accessories with unique and high tech design. Angelic and Demonic Rings of Destiny, Life and Soul Earrings of Destiny, Fate and Time Bracellets of Destiny, Godess and God Pendants of Destiny and Lasltly White and Black Valkyrie Wing Circlets of Destiny. Yuuno please pick and wear the Demonic Ring of Destiny on your left finger, Soul Earring of Destiny on your left ear, Time Bracellet of Destiny on your left wrist, God Pendant of Destiny on your neck and Lasltly Black Valkyrie Wing Circlet of Destiny on your forehead to your ears ''Shamal tell 1 by 1 the name of 5 pair Ashura Sverd Fragment of Destiny then ask Yuuno to pick and wearing it in location it must wear. it's really complicated. but what look like Yuuno-kun if wearing all of this accessories i can't wait to see it nyahahahahahaha.

''Okay...hm.. this ring on left finger.. this one on my left ear, this one .. and this.. and lastly the circlet... hnn.. thiss one like this, Okay shamal i am done''Yuuno pick and wearing them still on Force Knight Mode.

''System of Destiny Confirmated''Celestial Heart suddenly Intoned, surprised us.

''Eh..what is it System of Destiny thing Celestial Heart?''Yuun-kun surprised then he moving his sword near his face and asked his Device.

''I am sorry My Master this is just 40 percent of it, the key to unlock the system not fulfill yet''Celectial Heart intoned and apologize.

''Huh.. just 40 percent of it... okay what next we do Shamal?''Yunno really curious about it, then asked shamal.

''Okay... i can see the process go smoothly just like i tough hihihihi, now then Casandra, Lilith, Lucia, Xadia, and Gehena please pick the accessories you like, after that try wearing them and don't to long to choose it okay.. and one more thing the ring, earing and bracellet use it on your right hand, ear and wrist''Shamal ask them with smile and winked to them.

''Okay..''Casandra, Lilith, Lucia, Xadia, and Gehena answered at the same time with smile in their face. they all really happy i think nyahahahahaha.

''I think i will pick this Angelic ring of Destiny''Casandra pick and wearing it on her right ring have a pair miny angel wing beside ring blue round gem, the ring it self is have gold colour and high tech design just like design on Ashura Sverd and Yuuno-kun body, it's really something awesome art work nyahahahahaha.

''I like this one, okay i wearing it now.. like this... huh wrong... so like this..yeah perfect''So Lilith like the White Valkyrie Wing Circlet of Destiny, she's pick it and wearing it immediately nyahahahah she's so funny. the circlet it self is really beautifull have 1 big red gem in the center and 2 blue gem in the right and left big red gem, all gem angle protected by gold it's really beautifull, all gem made of diamond and have form of diamonds. and then 3 pair white big wings decorating her left and right head to back head beautifully, just like it's name Valkyrie. nyahahahaha i wanna wearing it, but it's for them i am so jealous nyahahahahaha.

''Then Lucia will choose the Fate Bracellet of Destiny, cause it's look so cool and i like become cool ahahahaha''Lucia happily pick the Fate Bracellet of Destiny and wearing it on her right hand the Fate Bracellet of Destiny have a fate word sculpted with achient language on it, the blue gem decorate in the center of it, and the bracellet have same design on Ashura Sverd and Yuuno-kun body. Yeah it's really cool i want to try it to nyahahahaha.

''Xadia will choose this one the Godess Pendant of Destiny cause i love pendant and necklace''Xadia pick the pendant and wearing it it's really suit her white skin a pendant with 2 white gold cord with Ashura Sverd design cord and have a normal size blue gem with water drop design and 2 small size blue gem beside normal size blue gem with gold round seal between them, she's really happy wearing it. but i wonder why it have 2 cord? it's make me curious, but it's really suit you Xadia nyahahahaha.

''Lastly it's my turn, even it's left over IoI, but the truth is i really like earring ehehehehe''Gehena pick the last Ashura Sverd Fragment of Destiny the Life Earring of Destiny and wearing it on her right ear, a beautifull Red Cross earring with high tech design same as design on Ashura Sverd and Yuuno-kun Force Knight Mode body and i just realize it all gem on Yuuno-kun have red colour but in Yuuno-kun sisters have blue colour. suddenly all Ashura Sverd Fragment of Destiny gem and circuit glowing everyone surprised.

''System of Destiny Confirmated, the key word is Multi Unison Engagement Execute please said it at the same time to execute System of Destiny''Celestial Heart suddenlyintoned after all the Ashura Sverd Fragment of Destiny gem and circuit glowing.

''What it's mean System of Destiny can you explain to us Celestial Heart?''Yuuno-kun asked his device again curiously, of course it's make me curious to want to know what it is nyahahahaha.

''I am apologize My Master, i just get the instruction and the key word, but not the system it self, Master and the Master Sisters must said it at the same time, then the System of Destiny will running and all secret will be revealed''Celestial heart Intoned and she's still don't know what the system it self. huh.. Celestial Heart you make us really curious.

''Again.. huh.. Okay i get it. Casandra, Lilith, Lucia, Xadia, and Gehena please do as Celestial Heart said, we must said the key word Multiple Unison Engagement Execute at the same time''Yuuno-kun asked his sisters with worried face.

''Once more Master sisters must surround you like a ring, before said the key word at the same time''Celestial Heart Intoned she's playing prank with Yuuno-ku nand his sisters or it is the requirement for Sistem of Destiny, hmm... i wonder maybe she's telling the truth nyahahahaha i want to knows soon what will Yuuno-kun become nyahahahaha.

''Okay.. Celestial Heart we will do it''Yuuno-kun sisters Nooded and said at the same time.

''Okay Everyone, i will be the one who will lead in 5 second you all must said it at the same time. 1..2..3..4..5!''Eva-chan take the lead and start to countdown.

''Multi Unison Engagement Execute!''They all said the key word at the same time, Casandra, Lilith, Lucia, Xadia, and Gehena said it while placing their hand in their chest just like someone who praying and staring at Yuuno-kun. in other side Yuuno-kun said it with closed his suddely a white twister surrounded them and many magic feather with black and white colour brusting out from the twister, the magic feather still continue twisting with twister and brusting out more about 10 second. then suddenly a black, white, red and green shine brusting out from the twister to every direction about 3, then suddenly very bright white shine blasting blinded our eyes in a second. When everyone opened their eyes many magic feather fallen down from up to down slowly and disappear when touch the floor. We are checked look at Yuuno-kun direction and that's all something we don't recognized appear.

''Wow what a bright like... what's that''Shamal surprised.

''Wow what it is.. it's an angel cocoon?''Eva-chan look it and curiously investigate every direction.

''Yuuno-kun are you inside in there''I am trying to call him and i a bit worried. i see a white angel wing in right and black angel wing in left, the black and white angel wing make a form like an egg or cocoon. i try to touch it it's so soft and it's a real wing not magic wing. we all really worried than after 1 minute silence and confused, the Cocoon floating in the air and the wing begin to move.

''Flap flap flap''The black and white angel wing opened 1 by 1 and effloresce, we all surprised what we look inside it.

''Yuuno-kun..Yuuno-kun are you Yuuno-kun''i am really shocked is that really Yuuno-kun a big breasted girl appear from inside angel wing with eyes still closed and 6 white and 6 black angel wing effloresce, she's wearing Yuuno-kun barrier jacked in Force Knight Mode, but with new thing envelop her. A semi transparant white shawl with design angel wing cloting her right side body, encircle from hand to feet then leaving the body floating gently and A semi transparant red shawl with design angel wing cloting her left side body, encircle from hand to feet then leaving the body floating gently, juslt liek a godess costume i seen in earth. her hand not using glove anymore, i see she wearing Angelic Rings of Destiny on the fingers of her right handand she's wearing Demonic Rings of Destiny on the fingers of her left hand. Then i saw Fate Bracellets of Destiny on her right wrist and Time Bracellets of Destiny on her left wrist. then my eyes moved to her big chest, the Godess and God Pendants of Destiny hanging around his neck down to center her big breast. the in saw to her she's really beautifull inded she have different face then Yuuno or his sister, who's face is it i am asking to my self, then i saw Life Earring of Destiny on her right ear and Soul Earring of Destiny on her left ear and lastly the lastly i saw her head embellished by Black and White Valkyrie Wing Circlets of Destiny with both side have 3 pair big white wings and black wings. I am really shocked, is yuuno-kun become women? ..no.. i don't want it... i want my Yuuno-kun please give my Yuuno-kun back.

''Change mode from Force Knight type 2, To Force Knight Type 3, begining transformation Variabel Slayer Wings''Celestial Heart Intoned, Then slowly the 12 wing transformed become big white and Black Swords after that, 6 white and 6 black chains come out, the 6 white and 6 black swords moved to side and move to front, floating dangerously the swords just like want to attack any minute. I think the chain just like Yuuno-kun Soul chain can become long and short up to the user want and the chain connected Yuuno-kun back, maybe the chain can be controled by mind, that's must be really amazing weapon.

''Yuuno-kun...Yuuno-kun answer me Yuuno-kun''My eyes so teary in second i might cry.

''Young girl calm down, it's ok Yuuno will be back to normal if he release the Unison don't worry about it'' Eva-chan she's worried me but from where you know it, is in your world some thing like this happen a lot... but okay i will calm my self i believe in you Eva-chan.

''Multi Unison Completed, The secret magic skill Unlocked, all Ability improved 300 percent, Synchronization 600 percent, status all green, Open your eyes my Master''Celestial heart that girl, i mean Yuuno-kun opened his eyes.

''Wow.. i feel so amazing, hey Nanoha i have 6 pair Dangerous looking weapon hihihihihi i can move it to awesome, Nanoha what happen why are you so shocked?,oh yeah i don't see my sister, where is my sisters Celestial Heart''Yuuno-kun have 6 voice at the same time amazing and he not realize it yet and the important part his body become female and he not realize it to even tough it is his own body, hey baka Yuuno-kun hurry realize it, i am so worried you in here.

''Your sister are inside you very body and soul, their mind are inside your mind, you can talk to them inside your mind Master''Celestial Heart intoned.

''Yeah you are right Celestial Heart, i can talk with them and they say hello Onii-sama we are happy can do Unison with you ehehehehe and.. huh what why my cest so big... oh this sensation it's breast EHHHH!... ehhhhh!... why i have breast is i become a girl? Celestial Heart, Nanoha, Evangeline, Shamal is my face and body change to a girl? please answer me!''Yuuno kun confused and checking his cest by fondle it, then he realised it, what he fondle are breast of a girl and the size are big to. this make me laugh looking what he's doing nyahahahaha my teary eyes disappear in second become bright and laughing cause of it.

''Nyahahahaha!... Yuuno-kun you really become a girl, Your voice, your face, your eyes, your lips, your nose, your hair, your neck, your cest, your waist, your ass, your leg , they are change, everything change, change to a lovely and beauty girl with big breast nyahahahaha!..''I am telling him bluntly, i am laughing loudly.

''Yuuno, i think you should change your name become Yuuna Scrya Hiahahahahaha.. yeah that's really fit your condition now... try said it Yuuno.. i am Magical Girl Lyrical Yuuna Scrya, In The name of The Moon I will punish you! Hiahahahahaha... do it with pose that's will be complete it Hiahahahahaha''Even Eva-chan laughing hardly to Yuuno and give him a new name Yuuna Scrya Nyahahahaha... that's name fit you perfectly Yuuno-kun.

''Hey don't just laugh and remake my name happily in there.. please do something about this... ''Yuuno-kun really sad and worried nyahahahaha.

''But before that... Yuuno is your thing still in there? i mean your pen... penis... still in there...?''Shamal asked something amazing, i never thing about it, you are right is Yuuno-kun thing still attached in there... i am curious to.

''Yeah Go check it now Yuuna-chan Hiahahahahahaha''Eva-chan laughing hardly, Eva-chan please give Yuuno-kun some sympathy , uh.. uh poor Yuuno-kun nyahahahahahaha!.

''I will check it now, please still in there... please... Gah... eh... my mine is gone to... it gone! it's change to girl thing..eh .. eh.. i mean my penis become vagina... i am really shocked!... hua...! sob.. sob.. oh poor me..Nanoha, Evangeline, Celestial Heart, Shamal is there any option left to make me back to man..?''Yunno-kun so hopeless.. i want to help you to Yuuno-kun my beloved Yuuno-kun.

''Master you can back to normal after 23 hour 46 minute and 12 second again, this unison can't be undone by your self. the System create it like that to avoid any unnecessary and not expected event.

''Really.?..phew.. i am saved, i am glad to hear it. by the way Celestial Heart. And now can you change this danger looking weapon, cause i hear before you change it to type 3, maybe you can change it to type 2 Celestial heart''Yuuno-kun feel uncomfortable using it around us, then she want to change it to type 2.

''Alraight my master, Change mode from Force Knight type 3, To Force Knight Type 2, begining transformation Variabel Wings''Celestial Heart Intoned,then in second the 12 Variabel Slayer Wings transform to 12 angel wings, with 6 white angel wings and 6 black angel wings

''Now can you explain why my body change gender to female Celestial Heart?''Yuuno-kun asked to his device.

''Yeah can you tell us?''Shamal to seems curious.

''Alraight my Master. The reason you become female, cause there is 5 girl and 1 man do multi unison, so basicly the most gender will dominate it and as you know magic will gow strong if you put more your feeling and will to it, a woman feeling and will are stronger than man, so it's the perfect body you get by calculating all file and fact''Celestial intoned. i see so that's the formula, i am happy to know it's not something failure experiment.

''Oh .. i get it ahahahaha so it's not like something failure experiment ahahahaha .. and is my vampire blood still running in my veins Celesial heart?''Yuuno-kun asking again.

''Don't Worry my master the System just change your gender and your body shape, the system can't change your material body, your core, your atom and your eternal atom, so basically you still have your vampire power before you do Unison and it's upgrade more strong 2 lv than before''Celestial heart intoned. i see... and it's more powerfull than before, wow amazing Yuuno-kun Eva-chan.

''Okay i will try test it, hya...i see so it's what do you mean upgrade 2 lv stronger than before.. i feel so incredible my vampiric insting tell me that ahahaha''Yuuno kun try to transfrom to her vampire form. in second a dangerous power blasting from Yuuno-kun body and she opened her eyes, i can see a pair red blooded eyes and green Regis Knight Symbol on her forehead glowing.. so beautifull, her eyes like sucking me inside it even tough i vampire to.

''Wow i can feel your vamparic and demonic power has doubled, i can't believe it the System can do something like this just in short time, ussualy you take many training to leveled your vampiric and demonic power... wow it's truly amazing Yuuna-chan hiahahahahaha''Evangeline surprised and praising Yuuno-kun, but in the end of his word Eva-chan make fun of her nyahahahahaha... that's funny Eva-chan.

''Excusme to interrupted, we want to ask what it's demonic power and vampire thing?''Rose asked curiously.

''Yeah we want to know to, we really curious'' Eliza, Clara now asking it to. Evangeline maybe will tell about it, cause i want to know it to nyahahahah and maybe i can practice to control and use it.

''Okay, i will tell you Demonic power is something Like this!''In a second Eva-chan eyes become red and symbol Master of The Regis Knight glowing redly and i fell fearsome power emitted from evangeline, ugh... my body feel heavy i can't move, i can't breath, now my body very2 heavy ugh... it's hard to breath...ughh... i see everyone in pain... but Yuuno-kun seems fine, maybe cause she in her vampire form, ugh...i will try to change to...hiaa...huf... i can breath and move now... but still i feel chill and dangerous aura emitted from Eva-chan and my body still feel a bit heavy. a darkness aura emitted and envelop Eva-chan body, the aura grow stronger and bigger filled the room.

''Good move Nanoha... this is what you seek, this is the aswer the DEMON POWER, FEEL MY FEAR..., FEEL MY DANGER, FEEL MY DESTRUCTION, FEEL MY ANGER, FEEL MY WARTH, FEEL MY ABSOLUTE POWER HIAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!... hiahahahahahaha''Eva-chan so scary and she's laughing evily, i can feel it trough my body, her demonic power, so fearsome power, her dangerous, her destruction, her anger, her warth, it's her absolute power. On other side i release Shamal who magical being, born form book of darkness got effected to.

''Ughh... we get it we understand it, please stop it, we can't stand it, so hard to breath, we can't move even an inch, our body so heavy make us kneeling down to floor, please we already know it and understand it's absolute power Evangeline-san'' Rose feel so sorry and beg Eva-chan to stop. yeah i wan't her to stop to, i feel bad looking them on pain and agony.

''Hiahahaha that's just 5 persen of my demon power, but i will stop it at once cause i don't want to destroy this lab hiahahahah.''Then Eva-chan stoped showing us her demon power and we all released from that pain, it's so feel good can be free again.

''Wow that's just 5 percent, i can't image it if you use 100 percent Master Eva'' Shamal phanting while saying that.

''Yeah unbelievable... we all can do nothing and feel hopeless. ahahahaha''I said it while smilling to Eva-chan.

''Yeah it's really Demon right?, i have a question to you, i hear Celestial Heart said eternal atom, what is it?, anyone know it?''Eva-chan asked to us. i don't know about it to, what is it eternal atom, what the different with atom. then everyone in silent, no one know about it even Yuuno don't know to, so it's mean just celestial heart who have and know the answer.

''Excuse me i might know the answer Grand Master Evangeline, it will be my honor to answer that question''Celestial Heart Intoned. everyone so curious.

''Okay... please tell me, what you know about it?''Evangeline agreed it. i am so curious what is it Eternal Atom? nyahahaha... i am so clueless.

''Thank you Grand Master Evangeline, frist of all i get this information from Ashura Sverd main data, it said, we humans are not made of only the matter what can we see with our eyes. Human Existance is made up of three parts, A 'body' A 'spirit' and what fundamentally is our life A 'soul'. When this three parts overlap, they become indestructible for all Eternity in other words even after death in the material world, the Ethereal body remains. This said to be fundamentally the same as the creator God... Thus, just as it says in the data, human are made in God's image. Originally, as inhabitans of the astral plane, angels and demons existance is made of spirit/astral bodies and souls/ideals bodies. When they manifest in the prime material realm to interfere with humans, they have to satisfy a special condition, manifest through an oracle, a summoning, reincarnation, possesion, etc. And then lower the frequency of their Ethereal body while materializing and as if they only materialize while only in their astral body, then the sheer magnitude of energy wasted, can lead to the complete lost off all their spiritual matter or thus death. Regasrding battle to humans. to defeated one's oppenent, generally means to destroy the physical body, But spiritual organism have incridible regeneration abilities also known as massively increasing metabolism, or reconstruction abilities also known as reconstituion on molecular level, or reconstruction on space time level. So to Angels and Demons, to defeated one's oppenent in battle means to not only physically destroy the material body, but it's neccesary to also completely and uterly destroy the astral body or spirit and ideal body or soul. When the holy trinity is completely destroyed... this means, that the soul's existance is completely disintegrated at the ethereal level and completely lost from the law of cause and effect and your very existance will be erased from world. At the centers of the mysterious body, spirit and soul are the eternal atoms. The Eternal Atoms are the book of fate that dictate the nature of life and are vital to the construction of various mysterious bodies or object, in other words the Eternal Atoms are the heart and core of life it self. Eternal Atoms, as such, it is no exagguration to say that when hgh class sipirtual organism fight each other, the destruction of Eternal Atoms is absolutely the most vital act.''Celestial Heart explaint it so detail,everyone hearing it and seriously listening it, then they all surprised what thei hear and i am so surprised to.. wow the Human body made up by three parts, material body, astral body and ideal body or also called body, spirit and soul. i am so so clueless tehehehehe and Eternal atom is so vital to us to.

''Wow it's a big news and all that info just now is so important to me, maybe i can make something and improve something use that data hiahahahahaha''Shamal so happy hearing that all.

''Hmm... i see, so i will die if my Eternal atom inside my astral body and ideal body completely destroyed... hohohoho so interesting. but it will not easy to destroy me...hiahahahahahaha..Celestial Heart, is there a system on Ashura Sverd to calculate my demon power and the other''

''Yes it have, begin to scan''Celestial Heart intoned then she's begin to scan Eva-chan, but i can't see any laser or ray scanning Eva-chan body, i am so curious and clueless.

''It's look like in your normal form you have 4 dimensional body it's mean you have ability to transform 4 times at minimum i know from the data, and in your normal form, you have 100 magic layer protecting your body it make you unbreakable, more hard than Eternium i thing and you can multiple it by yourtype of your magic and by transfrom i just can calculate you can reach 5000 magic layer or more in you High End Form Grand Master Evangeline. next is you Demon class, regarding my data you are Blood Demon class, a rare class demon who have ability to transform many times and every times the Blood Demon class Transform it multiple their speed, magic and demon power and it can multiple to by sucking blood form human, other demon and angel, this class demon ussually have demon LV equal to lv demon queens/king, demon lord, demon goddess/god, divine demon god/godess, but in your chase i can calculate you have demon LV More High than Satan the Lord Divine Demon God''Celestial Heart intoned. wow is that true Eva-chan can be very strong like that... wow... you are really something Eva-chan.

''Hiahahahahah i see, if you said like that i am Master Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire really delightful to hear that hiahahahahaha..''Eva-chan really happy right now she's so delightful hear it and laughing very loud with her grand declaration nyahahahaha.

''Ok.. ok i thing stuff about demons enough cause it's look like your device 1 minute again done Master Evangeline''Shamal said it while smiling at eva-chan.

''Wow.. i hope it will be a good device who can support me, and Yuuna-chan i mean Yuuno ihihihihihi, i will testing it with you, cause i want to see your device skill and secret skill''Eva-chan said it while looking at Yuuno-kun in her girl form nyahahahaha.

''It's Done Evangeline-san''Rose said it with smile in her face, than A black light glowing form Eternal Heart, the proses has been completed, then Shamal pick it.

''Here your device Master Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms, The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire, the Eternal Heart has been complete please accept it, 1 of my Greatest Device have ever made''

''Okay... i accept it and now let's move from here, i want to try it, Teleport''Then Evangeline take it by her right hand, then a purple circle magic appear before us and in a second we all teleported.

''Wow.. we teleported so far away from my lab''Shamal surprised.

''Yeah... we all so amazed Evangeline-san, but where is it?''Rose and 2 other Eliza and Clara amazed to by Evangeline magic and asked where is this please.

''Where is it Evangeline''Yuuno asked to Eva-chan to.

''You all want to know? right now we all very-very far from Midchilda more precisely we are on the opposite direction of Midchilda, it's mean Midchilda in direction under our feet. so don't worry no one will know we using magic in this land Okay.''Eva-chan explaint it with smile, then winked to us.

''Amazing just in second we teleported in such extreme distance from Midchilda... wow i can't say anything than wow''Rose said it with surprised face.

''It's so unbelievable Master Evangeline and this area just have ground with slightly trees, very good spot to try battle magic, right everyone?''Shamal praised Evangeline work, then winked to us.

''Yes of course and thanks to Evangeline now i can try new power of my device to and maybe three of us can sparring try our new device''Yunno-kun replied and smilling to everyone.

''Hiahahahahahah you all to extravagant it hahahahahaha i am so happy you all praise me yeah.. what must i do, to activated Eternal Heart young girl and new young girl hihihihihi''Evangeline ask me and Yuuno-kun the method to activated Eternal Heart

''Come here Eva-chan i will tell you... bisi bisi bisi bisi bisi bisi, bisi bisi bisi bisi''Then i called her and explaint it in her ear.

''What bisi-bisi bisi you talking Nanoha''Yuuno-kun asked caused from far she can't hear it clearly.

''It's Secret, Now Eva-chan try it''I winked to her and smile.

''Okay Nanoha''Eva-chan winked me back and smiling brightly. Then she begin Eva-chan closed his eyes placed the green device to middle his cest with both his hand and have a long breath and start it...

"Admin rights, new user setup function, Full Open"Eternal Heart intoned with girl Voice and it's look like Shamal used Eva-chan voice in Eternal Heart, than a Purple circle magic appear before Eva-chan, it's glowing purplely and spinning.

"Badum" the device reacted "Badum"Eva-chan opened her eyes slowly and foucused his mind and spelling the activation spell.

"Wind in The in The Heavens".she's said it with full concentration

"An Unvaquishable Spirit in My Heart"circle magic glowing more purplely and spinning.

"Winnnnngg.. Badum..inggggg Badum."the device glowing Black,sounding and reacting. "xinggg...inggg xinggg...inggg"the device shining purplely.

"Grant Your Magic Unto My Hand!"Eva-chan pick the Black device with his right hand and move it to front, the circle magic glowing more purplely and spinning more fast.

"Eternal Heart, Set Up!"Eva-chan move her device Eternal Heart and with her right hand to above, then device activated shining blackly.

"Stand by Ready, Setup."Eternal Heart big Purple light brusting from Eternal Heart to sky, Piercing the cloud and sky.

"What omnious power and incredible magic levels! Eva-chan it's so like You my Master"I shocked. and then Eva-chan and Eternal Heart flying in the sky with Purple circle magic with purple light in the inside surround him like Capsule, the circle magic spinning from down land to up sky.

"Welcome, New User"Celestial Heart speaking with Beautifull Eva-chan voice, maybe about 16 years old voice.

"Um ,nice to meet you Celestial heart and your voice is beautifull like mine"Eva-chan Chuckled.

"Your Magic Level Qualifies You to use me, May I select The Optimum Configuration based your Powerfull Magic, for the Barrier Jacket and the Device?"Eternal Heart explaining and asking.

"Yes of course, pick the deadly one Eternal Heart" Eva-chan agreed and ask for the deadly one, "All right, my master" Celestial Heart Respon it and birght purple light spreading, then Eva-chan closed her eyes and than her body move and make him look like a cross.

"Stand by,Ready!"Eternal Heart intoned, Under the moonlight of 3 Moon and many stars shine Eva-chan begin to transform. Then the purple circle magic appear before Eva-chan and spinning slowly inside Capsule circle magic spinning from down land to up sky. 1 by 1 Eva-chan cloth disappear, dissapear become black magic feather, Eternal Heart spinning around Eva-chan naked body from leg to head. than Eva-chan pick the device kissing it move it to above. Eternal Heart move to front and slowly doubled become 2 Black pearl, than materialize twin silver long Eternium dagger with two sharpened edges and red light in the middle,the red light twinkled slwoly. The silver Eternium Hilt of the dagger has a modern design with porpose to protect the hand user and The black Eternium Grip have a chain with black puple Eternium and red light middle of the tip, then have a black purple Eternium chain hanging on the tip of teh grip with sharp triagle chain in the end of the chain with red light in teh center of it, the red light twinkled slwoly. Then Eva-chan golden hair blowing to up cutely slowly change colour to white and then a cute pair black with red light line hair pin materialized and in second decorate and arranging Eva-chan silver hair with it, become cute twin tail hair style.

"Barrier Jacket setup" Eternal Heart intoned to begin next purple circle magic appear again but on the back Eva-chan body and spinning slowly, then many black magic ribbon appear with many black feather from the circle magic, warping Eva-chan body form her neck down to her breast then splitting to twom down to her hip, some part from her thigh to her foot, lastly the black magic ribbon warped Eva-chan hand and materialized become black purple barrier jacket with red line, a purple string tie and decorate the hip and purple cloth decorate from hip down to thigh and foot, then a black purple leather short skirt materialized at the same time with black purple stockings with red line and lastly materialized become black purple glove with red line and red light protecting all parts her hand.

Then a black High heels matearialized with red light in back High heels protected Eva-chan feet. After that silver Eternium blade with red light materialized decorating Eva-chan thigh and edge of her stockings with sound cilik when it sealed eva-chan thigh. And then silver Eternium blade belt with red light materialized decorating Eva-chan black purple miny skirt with sound cilik when it sealed eva-chan skirt and hip. Then silver Eternium blade chain materialized to the sideways of skirt and make sound cilik when it sealed the skirt.

Then silver black Eternium with red ligh materialized in Eva-chan neck. the a red belt with silver Eternium materialized decorate her upper hand near her biceps muscle, and next two silver Eternium blade miny shield materialized and floating beside her right wrist and red wrist, the two silver Eternium blade miny shield slowly approaching Eva-chan wrist and sealed it with soud cilik. And lastly a Silver Eternium Pendant with red gem materialized, floating and shinign redly on Eva-chan neck down to center of her breast. After that all red light shining red brigtly, just like a signal the transformation ended.

_-Maybe this picture can help your imagination-_

_http:/s1220[dot]photobucket[dot]com/albums/dd457/rosidkeren/?action=view¤t=Mode1Assasin[not use space]ModeEternal[not use space]TwinDaggerForm[dot]jpg_

___i can't type the url of image..[dot] change to the dot symbol [.] and [not use space] means join not press space bar. IoI___

Eva-chan floating down slowly in many big purple circle magic on the top and under him in large Capsule circle magic spinning from down land to up sky, slowly Eva-chan opened her eyes, Eva-chan foot landing in large purple circle magic under him and making many purple water magic wave spreading outside Eca-chan and Eva-chan Closing all transformasion barier jacked with cool pose on the air making her Eternal Twin Dagger shining brightly."It successfully worked !"Shamal jumping happily, and then Eva-chan landing to land slowly."Wow is this my barrier jacket awesome..."Eva-chan shock with his barrier jacket,"It's so flashy it's look like assasin or fighter barrier jacket and it's have many red light Eternal Heart" Eva-chan look happy with her barrier jacket. and try many attacks with her twin dagger."Yes master, it's The Optimum Configuration based your Powerfull Magic for the Barrier Jacket and the Device"Eternal Heart explaint it,"Eva-chan i think you look cool and cute in that barrier jacket and your hair become white and your hair have cute twin tail hair style with a cute hair pin to, it's really cool Eva-chan"Nanoha winked, "Hiahahahahaha i am so happy if you like it young girl, cause i like it to and thanks Eternal Heart for the cool barrier jacket and device"Evangeline laughing hardly, then she's winked me and then smile to me."Yes, Master, but right now you are using mode 1, you have 2 mode more and it's on different level to" Eternal Heart intoned.

''Really ..?''Eva-chan asked with surprised face.

''Yes my Master, you can asked with the person who created me''Eternal Heart answered.

''Is that true Shamal..?''Eva-chan Asked seriously.

''Hahahahaha ahahahaha... Yes of course, you have 3 mode you can use Master Evangeline, you are now using Mode 1 Assasin Mode, Eternal Twin Dagger Form ,who very good to use on land combat and there still 2 more, next is Mode 2 War Angel Mode, Eternal Divine Slayer Form, who very comfortable to use for combat on the air and with 6 booster, to increase your flying speed and agility flying and lastly the third mode called Mode 3 Ultimate Cannon Mode, Eternal Buster Blaster Shift Firing Form, in this form you can choose using, just 1 Ultimate Cannon Eternal Buster Blaster Shift Firing Form, or 1 Ultimate Cannon Eternal Buster Blaster Auto Firing form with Eternal Divine Slayer to become your second weapon, Ultimate Cannon Eternal Buster Blaster Auto Firing form is a small version from Ultimate Cannon Eternal Buster Blaster Shift Firing Form with very fast firing gap and cast, but with destructive power half time than Ultimate Cannon Eternal Buster Blaster Shift Firing Form. And from here you must be wondering, why i make your device with form twin dagger, sword and cannon?''Shamal explaint it carefully and ask Eva-chan with grinned.

''Why... ''Evangeline asked back.

''Because you have your own originally magic and from what i see your magic not using staff or book, so i think you are no need something like that. Then because you have speed more fast than light, magic power more high than rank XXX mage and strength so powerfull until i can't predict it. i think you need device who can support all 3 point i said before, so i think dagger and sword will support you, when you attacked by closed range attack, especially Ultimate Cannon Eternal Buster Blaster Auto Firing form, i design it for you Master Evangeline. I design it, to can be used with your maximum magical energy, so it can't be broken cause overload and i design it with Drain system 50 times more fast than other device, with this your magical energy can be stored and accumulate so fast, so you can firing the Cannon with short time charge, but with multiple destruction shoot power Master Eva. Now please try it, my Master Piece, my greatest work, Master Evangeline, it will be my honor if you like it hahahahahaha''Shamal so happy with her Master Piece, nyahahahaha i really want to look the other 2 evangeline device and barrier jacket form nyahahahaha.

''Wow just like my Force Knight mode it have 3 mode Evangeline''Yuuno-kun smilled to her while said it.

''Yeah it's and From the name it must be something awesome thing, i really wanna try it Eternal Heart''Evangeline grinning.

''What mode would you like to try My Master?'' Eternal heart intoned.

''Hm... i want to try mode 2 Eternal Heart!''Eva-chan said it while looking at her dagger.

''Then please said Change Mode Secondary Mode!, Set up my Master!''Eternal Heart Intoned.

''Okay...Secondary Mode!, Set Up!''Eva-chan cried.

''Your wish are my commad, War Angel Mode Set Up!''Eternal Heart Intoned and in second a purple blasted to everywhere blinded our eyes and the transformation begin. Eva-chan closed her eyes and then floating with pose like a cross, while the twin Eternal Dagger floating in front of her then move to right hand Eva-chan and dematerialized become purple magic envelop all part Eva-chan right hand, then in a second materialized become red blooded Eternium sword, the sword it self become 1 with right hand Eva-chan. Then all parts Eva-chan 1 by 1 dematerialized make evangeline body become nude. then The purple circle magic appear on the back Eva-chan body and spinning slowly, then many white magic ribbon appear with many white feather from the purple circle magic, the white magic ribbon envelop Eva-chan body, then materialized become pink and white barrier jacket with black line on the tip of it. After that Eva-chan hair enveloped by purple magic, then slowly eva-chan hair colour change to pink from the end of her hair, to the base of her hair and then a pair pink Earphone with high tech design materialized, the earphone slowly approached eva-cha ears and gently sealed it. 6 pink Eternium wing booster materialized on eva-chan back and then 6 white magic wing brusted out from the 6 pink Eternium wing booster make it look like 3 pair beautifull white angel wing. Then pink Eternium look like boomerang materialized and sealed Eva-chan barrier jacket, near her neck, after that a pair of pink battle boots with black line materialized on eva-chan foot and all parts of Eva-chan barrier jacket and device mode 2 completed.

_-Maybe this picture can help your imagination-_

_http:/s1220[dot]photobucket[dot]com/albums/dd457/rosidkeren/?action=view¤t=Mode2WarAngel[not use space]ModeEternal[not use space]DivineSlayerForm[dot]png_

___i can't type the url of image..[dot] change to the dot symbol [.] and [not use space] means join not press space bar. IoI___

''Mode 2, War Angel Mode!, Eternal Divine Slayer Form Complete!''Eternal Heart Intoned. then a white magic feather brusted out and slowly disappear when Eva-chan landed and opened her eyes.

''Cool Eva-chan, with this barrier jacket, you are not like magical girl, but you look like some mecha girl now Nyahahahahahaha...''I am so surprised look the cool design of her barrier jacket mode 2, then i am lauging happily.

''So cool Evangeline, Great job Shamal, Rose, Eliza and Clara''Yuuna-chan i mean Yuuno-kun nyahahaha she winked to Eva-chan, then praised them, while smiling to them.

''Thank you Yuuno''Shamal thank her with smile.

''No problem Yuuna-chan opss.. i mean Yuuno-kun''Rose teasing Yuuno.

''Yeah you can't call Yuuna-chan, you must call him Yuuno''Eliza who try to warning Rose, but her self called Yuuno-kun, Yuuna-chan nyahahahaha.

''Hei-hei don't make fun our superior, or we will be fired Rose Eliza''Clara warning them, it's so funny nyahahahaha.

''Don't worry girls no one will be fired caused something like this''Yuuno-kun sweat drop.

''Yeah don't worry Yuuna-chan is a kind girl hiahahahaha''Eva-chan Teasing Yuuno-kun again nyahahaha.

''Yes Yuuna-chan is kind girl'' I am teasing her more.

''Okay.. okay.. i am so embarrassed just with this form, so don't make me more embarrassed please''Yuuno-kun so embarrassed her white cheek blushing red. oh you are so cute Yuuno.

''So what magic skill and spell i can perform with this form Eternal Heart...''Eva-chan asked to her Device.

''My Master before i tell what kind of aktif spell Master can used, i must inform Master, in mode 1, mode 2 and mode 3, there is 2 important system device who have implanted to me by Dr. Shamal..''Eternal Heart Intoned.

''You make me wonder, so what is it?, the important System Eternal Heart..?''Evangeline asked again curiously.

''Frist system called Master Caster and The Second System Called Unliminited Casting. now I will explaining the work of the System my Master. Master Caster is a system to saved all my Master magic Enchantment Spells, then the system will read it with speed 1000 words/second with same voice when it is saved, so Master don't need very long time to perform the powerfull magic who requied very long Enchantment Spells. Master just need to cried the name of my Master magic and i will drain your magic while spell it with speed 1000 words/second with same tune voice. Then the second and very deadly is the system called Unlimited Casting it's like multi casting, but very advance and with no limit amount of spell, but this system will consume Master Magic power 1.5 times than normal, so the limit amount of spell can be casted are depends on my Master magic power.'' Eternal Heart intoned and explaint it all, i really can't belive what i hear, so basicly Eva-chan can use ten, hundred or, thousand or maybe million same magic and different magic at the same time, oh wow!..god must be crazy! ... it's really unstopable and so awesome nyahahahahahaha.

''Hiahahahahahaha you are so awesome Eternal Heart! i am really lucky have Device like you hiahahahaha, ehm.. and what kind of magic skill i have in this form Eternal Heart?''Eva-chan asked to her device

''Master Have 2 magic attack in this form and all of them make it special using your name my master, the magic skill is called Eva-Slasher and Sword Rain, you wanna try it Master?''Eternal Heart Intoned.

''I guest yes, i will try the second magic.. Eternal Heart Sword Rain!''Eva-chan cried then one thousand red magic sword with tiny2 lightning appear, the size magic swords are same size and form with sword in right hand Eva-chan.

''Master you can added more if you want, the number of homing magic sword can be added as many as you want my master''Eternal Heart Intoned.

''Okay add more ten thousand Eternal Heart''Eva-chan command her device. then ten thousand red magic sword with tiny2 lightning appear.

''Yuuno, please go up there i want you be a sand back try to defend it with your magic shield!''Eva-chan asked Yuuno-kun to help her.

''Huh.. me...okay... Evangeline i will go now''Yuuno-kun surprised, then she look at Eva-chan and said ok, then in second he dissapear and appear again far away in air.

* * *

><p><strong>YUUNO POV<strong>

''Is This far is enough Evangeline?''I Shouted to Evangeline.

''Yeah stay right there i will begin to shoot''Evangeline replied.

''Hurry up Nii-sama put the barrier on''Casandra speak in my head, tell me to put my barrier on.

''Yeah Nii-san hurry''Lucia speak in my head to.

''Ok, Ashura Shield!'' i put up Ashura Shield, a new shield with high defend with design like a giant gear with red colour.

''I think 20 layer shield is enough''i am talking with my sister inside my head.

''How can is it enough, put more please Nii-san''Lilith telling me to put more.

''Okay...Lilith,Ashura Shield!''I try put more shield maybe around 30 layer shield.

''SHOOTTTT!''Evangeline cried, then 11 thousand magic sword flying fastly like comet approaching me.

''BOM BOM...BOM..BOM...PRICANG...BOMBOM PRICANG..''The magic sword explode with high destructive power like 10 Kg TNT every one of them, they explode when crushed with Asura shield, the shield can't stand it and break... make a soudn pricang.. 1 by 1 the shield easily breaked by the magic sword, but there's to many of them..

''Ashura Shield...Ashura Shield...Damn I Think all shield will break in no time''I make a new Ashura Shields as many and as fast i can, but it break in second after i creak it...damn... there's still 10 thousand or more..

''It's Dangerous Nii-sama all shield nearly completely destroyed, aw... it's just about 5 more shield''Gehena so worried. Of Course me to, but i can't move from here, evangelien said i must defend it... so if it will hit me.. i willl take them all 10 thousands Magic Sword. i will not die, it will just hurt and in no minute all will end soon..

''Akh... Asura Shield...oh shit. we run out of time!''I still tried to make more Asura Shield but time is out, and the last shield has completely destroyed.

''CLANK...''The voice of the last shield breaking a part.

''NO...NII-SAMA...AHHHH!''Xadia Cried in my mind and a space shield pop up in front of us

''NIi-SAMA!''Gehena Cried in my mind, than a wall of black flame appear between me and space shield.

''ARGGHH...huh... nothing happened...What..a wall of black flame and a space shield?, it's your magic who save me my sister Xadia and Gehena?, but how you can use it, i think you can't use it cause you are not in you own body.?''I am so shocked and surprised, i am not hurt and a wall of black flame and spce shield protecting me, but how... the i ask them while thousands of magic sword bombarding us , but no 1 of them hit us, all sword just flying inside the space shield whom Gehena created it and some of them just flying passn ext to us.

''I Don't know Nii-sama, i just try it and hope it works?''Xadia tell it ,if she don't know.

''I don't know to and i am so confuse how my magic can work?''Gehena so confused and she's don't know to.

''Celestial Heart can you explaint this phenomena, i think you knows something about it?''I am asking my Device for the answer.

''Yes, my master. it's a system called Unison Magic, System Unison magic is part of center system, you known as System of Destiny. it's a very complex system, this system can allowed your partner use their own magic freely from their consciousness inside your mind and not just that, my master your own self can perform all kind their magic. If you not believe me you can try it My Master''Celestial Heart intoned and explain it all, i am so surprised and shocked, i can't belive it, so it's mean i can do other forbidden magic... okay... i will try it.

''Space shield!''I cried and an oval space opened before me, it work out.. wow

''Dimension Barrier!''I tried more, i cried and a very large round space opened before me and then surround me like a wall of space i am like inside a very large ball, i can't believe it.

''WOW.. NII-Sama that's my high end defend technique, You can do that, i can't believe. This Dimension barrier will protect you from any direction attack, it's an absolute defence, This entire Unison so amazing Nii-sama, i am really like it''Xadia so happy i can perform her magic. i can imagine her smilling face.

''Wow Xadia my hand still shaking, the truth is, this forbidden magic are planted in our body with so cruel and pain ways and i can perform it without undergo anything, of my sister pain and cruel ways magic ritual, huf... but i am glad we can forget all of that my sister, cause from now on, we will be together''My hand shaking, then i have a long breath and exhale it. i tell it to all of you my sister and i love you all.

''Don't worry Nii-sama, we will always together from now on and now one can break us apart cause our soul and body has become one, thanks to System of Destiny, wew can becoem one''Casandra said something warm to me, i can feel her soul come out and she's hug me while said that.

''Yeah we will always together Nii-sama''Lilith,Lucia and Gehena said it at the same time. and i can feel they all hug me tighly even thought we now become one body.

''Yeah...''I replied gently.

''EVA-SLASHER!DIMENSION CUTTER!''Evangeline cried from afar, i can hear it.

''Warning... Warning, Master, a very gigantic magic wave with high preasure, and destructive level above xxx rank approach, and a giant space shift with form like crescent moon approached us''Celestial Heart Intoned and warning us

''Don't worry Nii-sama this Dimension shield will transfrer all kind attack to the other space or dimension, so we will be safe. But if you still worry Xadia will make another Dimension Barrier Nii-sama''Xadia said it with smile in my mind.

''Dimension Barrier!''Xadia cried and another Dimension Barrier protecting Dimension Barrier, then the Eva-Slasher hit our Dimension Barrier shaking us with a giant shockwave but the magic damage nullified cause it tranfered to another space make Tera Eva-Slasher form have a big hole, make them split in two. But the second attack wave the Dimesion Cutter make a crack on our barrier and destroying the frist barrier and then cracking the second Dimension Barrier i make, but weirdly, i don't feel any fear...

''Master it's Dangerous we should move from this place or you will be sucked to another Space or Dimension''Celestial Heart Intoned.

''Don't worry Celestial Heart i will just do this, TIME STOP!''I moved Asura Sverd to front, then Cried and used Casandra forbidden magic. and anything before us has stopped, at the same time my eyes become red and my Symbol Regis Knight on my forehead, glowing greenly.

''Wow smart thinking Nii-sama, it's a good choice to use Time Stop, my magic is truly handy in a time like this tehehehe''Casandra praise me, i feel a bit embarrassed borrowing magic from my sister.

''So it's what look like when time is stopped''Lilith seems surprised.

''So Cool anything freezing''And Genena surprised to

''Yeah it's God Cheating Magic Nii-sama''Lucia said it's Cheating magic, indeed it's very cheating magic hehehehe.

''Let's move from here Nii-sama''Xadia make a space door, then i come to inside and in second we come out near Evangeline and the others.

''Hey Yuuno, so you stopped the time, Time Move!''Evangeline winked me and she's canceled my magic time stop, i a second time flow of time running again. i am surprised she's know it fastly and talk to me, as soon as i am come out from space door.

''Yeah it's look like just what you said, now i can perform my sister magic as well in this Multi Unison form ehehehehehehe.''I am rubbing my head while said that and laughing lightly.

* * *

><p><strong>NANOHA POV<strong>

''Hei.. hei... What Happen just now, why suddenly you are here Yuuno and what do you mean by perform your sister magic Yunno?'' Shamal so confused and asking Yuuno-kun.

''Sorry to surprised you Shamal, i just stopped the flow of time and used space door, to come here after stopped Evangeline attack. It's look like i can used my sister forbidden magic as well cause this Multi Unison Shamal''Yuuno-kun explaint it to shamal while rubbing her head. it's really make me so surprised.. so it's mean Yuuno-kun have lv almost equivalent to evangeline now... wow... i wanna try to stopped time to Yuuno nyahahahaha... you make me so jealous.. you know! nyahahaha.

''Wow... i can't believe it, so you can use 6 forbidden magic now... amazing... even god will be speechless knowing it Yuuno hahahaha!''Shamal so surprised and laughing lightly.

''Ehem... now.. i want to try my mode 3 Eternal Heart, what must i do to use Mode 3 ?''Evangeline asked her device.

''My master you must said Ultimate Mode!,Set up!''Eternal Heart Intoned.

''Thanks Eternal Heart...Ultimate Mode!, Set Up!''Eva-chan cried.

''Your wish are my commad, Ultimate Mode!, Set Up!''Eternal Heart Intoned and in second a purple blasted to everywhere blinded our eyes and the transformation begin. still on her War Aangel Barrier Jacket, then suddenly Eternal Heart Materialized become big black pearl with slim gold ring appear on front her chest, then slowly attached on center Evangeline chest, sealed it with 8 gold block attached to gold ring. after that 5 long white Eternium materialized and 1 by 1 flying attached to gold ring, decorate from center down to her leg. Then the War Angel boots dematerialized and in second materialized a pair of white Eternium shoes, with High Tech model and have a black gem in the center of it. After that the Eternal Divine Slayer change form become white Eternium large cannon, The Canon have parts look like horn on the front, have 2 white Eternium wings on the center and with something similar Engine Generator spinning in the center of cannon near 2 wings. and have 2 shield on the back of cannon protecting Evangeline from both side. and lastly a cute hairpin decorate Eva-chan hair and whe it sealed her hair, Eva-chan hair, slowly change colour form pink colour change to black, a very beautiful black hair colour. And all parts of Eva-chan barrier jacket and device mode 3 completed.

_-Maybe this picture can help your imagination-_

__http:/s1220[dot]photobucket[dot]com/albums/dd457/rosidkeren/?action=view¤t=Mode3Ultimate[not use space]CannonMode[not use space]EternalBuster[not use space]BlasterShift[not use space]FiringForm-1[dot]jpg__

__i can't type the url of image..[dot] change to the dot symbol [.] and [not use space] means join not press space bar. IoI__

''Mode 3, Ultimate Cannon Mode!, Eternal Buster Blaster Shift Firing Form Complete!''Eternal Heart Intoned. then a white magic feather brusted out and slowly disappear when Eva-chan landed and opened her eyes.

''Kyaa... so cool!''Rose jumping and cried so cool with sparking eyes. inded so cool Eva-chan.

''Yeah. yeah it's really cool!'',''COOL! very very cool!''Eliza and Clara said it with sparking eyes and then move fast approaching it and touched it on everywhere parts.

''Now... now that enough both of you come here now, if you still do that you will be blasted by Master Evangeline!''Shamal warning both of them. nyahahaha so funny.

''Sorry... sorry again Master Eva tehehehehe... we just carried away''Both of them bowed their head to Eva-chan and apologize, nyahahahaha.. just forgive them Eva-chan.

''Don't worry about it, you have my forgiveness Hiahahahahahahaha, cause i am happy right now... my device become something cool and danagerous like this Hiahahahaha thank you Shamal you are the best hiahahahahaha. i Mater Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire so happy right now HIAHAHAHAHAHA... hiahahahahahaha''Eva-chan Laughing loudly, with her grand declaration make me sweat drop, nyahahahaha Eva-chan always funny.

''Hiahahahaha ehem.. em... now tell me, what kind of magic attack, i can perform with this weapon Eternal Heart?''Eva-chan Stopped her laugh and asking what kind magic skill she can do, in her form now.

''Alright my Master, There are just 2 new magic skill you can get on Mode 3, Ultimate Cannon Mode!, Eternal Buster Blaster Shift Firing Form. Frist is called Evangeline Breaker and the second is called Eternal Buster Blaster Divine Energy Sword. Evangeline Breaker is created based on Starlight Breaker, it's combined with Eternal Engine System and Eternal Drain System will created 50-300 times more large than Starlight Breaker beam diameter, with time casting more fast 300 times-50 times than normal and shooting with speed 899.377.374 Meters per second, or 3 times more fast than speed of light who have speed 299.792.458 Meters per second. Not only that the destructive power are variation dependent how long time to cast and how many magic Master want to use. Now about Eternal Buster Blaster Divine Energy Sword, it's a sword Created by magic and energy. Master, This sword extends can reach max long 20 Km and shortest lenght 3 Meters and with maximum wide 400 Meters, minimum wide 50 Cm and This Eternal Buster Blaster Divine Energy Sword have 100.000 degree Celcius, I must Said Master, Dr. Shamal created me with this Eternal Buster Blaster Divine Energy Sword based from her own imagination to created a sword, who can cut half Spaceship and Colony and with your magic level my Master, i am so happy, i can be used to the extents of my full potential.

''Ahahahahaha.. ahahahahaha... so basicly with your form right now Master Evangeline, you are not a Magical Girl, but you are now The Destroyer Girl ahahahahaha... ahahahahahaha.''Shamal laughed loudly, then touched her center glasses and make a pose like mysterious scientist, then said Eva-chan is The Destroyer Girl and everyone and me surprised about what she said out of the blue.. nyahahahaha it's so interesting and she's laughing again like a mad scientist.

.

,

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

><p>Note: Now the stories Crossover and become Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Trouble X Mahou Sensei Evangeline hahahaha just kidding guys.. <strong>:<strong>D

This is just fiction... believe it or not it's just Fiction :D IoI..and if someone knowing the picture, yeah i got that picture from doujin you know.

I hope the readers enjoy this story ^ ^v

and thanks for reading . ^ . ^

i have repaired the url of image, the readers can see the url of image from Ch 17 and 18

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW...<strong>

''We are OMEGA, The Destroyer''

''Vanish you FUCK!...FUCKING CRUSHER!'''

''KYAAAAA...!''


	19. Chapter 19 THE GUEST FROM FUTURE

**Author's Note:**

This story is going to have Yuuno X Nanoha in it, fristly i need to apologize if the reader hate Yuuno X Nanoha, this fanfiction is mainly focused on Yuuno and in the future will be cross over with other story it has ever heard or read and see..

the story has Crossover with Mahou Sensei Negima.

* * *

><p><strong>Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Trouble<strong>

**Chapter 19**

**THE GUEST FROM FUTURE**

**EVANGELINE POV**

"I am not a magical Girl? i am The Destroyer Girl? hiahahahahaha... Nice said Shamal, i will reward you, by let see my real from and just what i promise you Yuuna-chan and Nanoha this night i will saw it to you, my greatest from"I will reward you shamal.. now see my frist lv transformation.

"ARGGHHHH!... HHAAAA!... AAAAAAA!... EAAAAAAAA!..''I let my self done to madness... filled my self with Anger... then my demon power wake up arghh... my demon power rising drasticly, my whole body envelop by darkmatter. my demon power spreading filled the air, a strong wind blasted out from my body, out to everywhere with black aura spreading everywhere. i make my demon power rising to reach lv 1 transformation...ARGGHHHH!...i can feel it... my astral body begin to change it from my eyes become red in second and 6 black ,sharp and long demon wing growing from my astral body, pierching my material body...destroying my 6 booster wing. HHAAAAA!... AAAAAAA!... my demon power has near the limit lv 1...a symbol under my right eyes, like T word with 4 horizontal line,have long line number 2 crossing my nose, the symbol appear filled it with my blood. EAAAAAAAA!... lastly my tail growing from my back. i flapped my six wing while blasting my demon power everywhere, filled 4 km area with my demon power.

''Holy shit... it's your lv 1 transformation Master Eva... it's 1000 times more fearfull than in lab Master Evangeline.. ugh.. please do something we can't breath and our boy feel like torn a part and we can't move a sigle finger Master Evangeline''Shamal said it with painfull face. of course you will feel that way... the different power between s so different. but don't worry i will help you.

''Alraight i will give you all barrier to stand my demon power. hmf...''I Glaring at them and a barrier appear surround them all.. then all of them become normal Nanoha and Yuuno can't resist my demon power.

''Now... my frist from is called True From and if you don't mind i will continue my lv 2 transformation, but before that Eternal Heart can you transform become something else, maybe become neackle''i said it with cold face.

''Alright My Master, Transformation Complete''Eternal Heart Intoned. then in a second my Canon dematerialized and materialized again on my neck become a black pearl neackle.

''Thank You Eternal Heart. now i can do it without trouble''i thank to my device with cold face while darkness aura raining my whole body like a black flame blasted from dowon to up by a strong wind.

''Yes... Master, It's my jon as your Device"Eternal Heart intoned. and with it intone end i begin increasing my demon power.

''AAAA!... HAAAAAAA!... EAAAAA!... ARGGGHHHHHH!...HEAAAAA...!''i am drowen my self to my anger... AAAA!... i streghtened my grip hand... then i make m demon power rising so fast... to reach my lv 2 demon power... my power still rising drasticly, make the sky become dark filled by a black cloud and make small earthquake... than the land breaking and craking... I Continue increasing my demon power HAAAAAAA!... a giant shockwave blasted from my body every second and the earthquake continue more worse. Many land around me cracking, then tiny tiny black thunder appear from my body while a black demon power envelop my body with diameters about 2 meters. I more and more increasing my demon power rapidly and it's look like i can feel it's will reach the the LV 2 soon, I can feel the change EAAAAA!... my spiritual body begin to my leg begin to growing more big, sharp and solid like armor and in the Eternal Heart change the shape of my barrier armor shoes , my leg grow and now have 7 sharp claw, 5 claw in front 2 claw in back, it turned become something powerfull leg who awekening to perform highly speed control and designed to destroy cleanly the target and have strong left arm tranform become 7 big,sharp, hard and long arm claw, it's no longer hand form, my right arm overgrown 6 big, sharp, nad, long and diamond shape whip sword metal looking weapon look like and my left hand it self begin to growing more big, sharp and solid like armor just like a beast hand. ARGGGHHHHHH!... i stil rising my demon power. It's the limit.. i have breaking the level limit lv 2 my demon power.. then my tail growing become 2 tail and more big, it's like a snake tongue lastly it ended my second form, i called it AWAKENING. i shouted so loud and blasted my demon power, a strong wind blasted from my body to everywhere many soil blasted leaving the land and ended my second transformation. Then i can feel my demon power, the dark matter so tick and dark, filled the field about 2 Km around me.

''Hehehehehehe Ahahahahahahaha... this is my second form and it's called AWAKENING"I Laughing hardly and glare them with killing intent.

''I lost my word, it's so frightening power.. and it's just your second form''Yuuno-kun said it while amazed by my power... hehehe it's just my second from and next will be more and more surprised waiting you my dear one.

''me to i can't describe it in words.. so dangerous... and so fearfull''Nanoha said it and winked to me.

''We are trembelled in fear by your power Evangeline''Rose, Eliza and Clara said it. they look so frightening with my form and power.

''I can't believe it, Master Evangeline that form and power is so incridible.. i can't wait to look your next LV Blood Demon transformation xixixixi''Shamal so excited. she's really want to see my next form... ahahahahah... just wait i will make you see it soon Shamal.

"I see... you want to it soon... hiahahahaha... alraight i will show it to you now'' I said it and winked my eyes to everyone.

"KAHHHHHHH!... AAHHHHHHH!...RESURRECTION!"This time i do it more fast than before,'KAHHHHHHH!... i rising up my demon power so fast, make a tiny tiny stone and soil floating and many tiny tiny black thunder appear 20m around me, then an earthquake appear again, more big than before, then the dark cloud begining lauching many thunder. AAHHHHHHH!... i rising up my demon power, rising and rising, make everying around me got sucked by tornado F4, cause by my demon power overflowing and twisting like a tornado f4, the tornado reached the black cloud in the sky, then my demon power reached my lv 3 transformation. I can feel my spiritual body begin to change, my part eyes with white colour begin to change colour become black, then 8 horn growing on my head, decorated it like a crown. then 1 big horn growing on right my leg and left leg, after that 1 big horn growing from my righ hand and then my tail growing more big and strong have a blade with love design tail on the end of the tail. 3 pair devil wing ear growing from my ear. Latsly i cried RESURRECTION! i blasted the black tornado f4 to everywhere... make a very strong strom wind blasted out from me, make many land around me flying out, blasted out. then the tornado f4 disappear with the thunder form black cloud and then a black rain of my dark matter raining down pouring down the land and everyone... it raining 5km field. and i can feel it anything around 10km and now a dark demon power envelop my body,the dark matter very tick and dark, the aura it self growing large become 5meters envelop me. then i calm my self. my aura beginning to disappear and the third transformation complete. after that i begin to create my sword.

_Here The Design of Evangeline Horn:_

_http:/i1220[dot]photobucket[dot]com/albums/dd457/rosidkeren/Evangeline[not use space]Designhorn[dot]jpg_

____i can't type the url of image..[dot] change to the dot symbol [.] and [not use space] means join not press space bar. IoI____

"Oh My Soul..'_badum'_, Oh.. Another me_ 'badum' _come out _'badum'_, become my sword to cut everything who dare bare her fang to us _'badum' _become My only sword, Come Fort Soul Demon Sword! _'badum,badum,badum, shiiiiiinnnngggggg..._, now bare your fang to this world.''Then a black hole appear on my stomach, i thrust my hand to my stomach and pulled Soul Demon Sword and swing it 2 times while said 'now bare your fang to this world'_._Then in second Soul Demon Sword blasting her demon power and it's magical power equal to me in my third form, of course it's equal cuase it's created from my demon soul, or exacly another me in form sword. then she's stopped emited her demon power, it's so beautiful sword like an anchient sword with evangeline name writen on the blade with anchient language.

''Look everyone can you feel it.. the sword have same lv demon power and magic power like me hiahahahahaha... it's just what i tell to you right Nanoha?"i bare my sword to Nanoha while asking her.

''Yeah. i can feel it.. so that's the story about your ancestor Aluka are true.. wow... a sword with same lv magic power and demon power with the owner who wield it. my word end nothing anymore i can said it's over my judgement. just 1 word for you WOW''Nanoha praised me. i am a bit happy with that WOW Nanoha hiahahahaha.

''Is there no end of your amazing thing Evangeline? ehehehe"Yuuno asking me is there an end? i my self don't know where is the end Yuuno. and i just give her answer with smile.

''Master Evangeline your transformation caused anything in here breaking a part you now hehehehe''Rose teasing me. wow.. i look around me, many land tearing a part. craking everywhere.

''So cool, so dangerous Master Evangeline''Eliza winked me.

''I think it's more to Dangerous than Cool Eliza''Clara denied Eliza words.

"Don't worry girls any phrase is feet. so Cool.. so Beautifull... so Deadly.. so Dangerous... so Fearfull.. anything are fine ahahahahaha'' Shamal laughing after said that with herfinger pointed on her glasses.

''Okay girls stop fighting... cause i want to show you my last transformation. are you wanna see it?''i winked to them, asked them with smile.

''Yeah we really want to see it Master Evangeline-san''They all want to see it. alraight i will show it to you.. and it's a bit different than my previous transformation.

''Alrairght... i will show it to you all, but before that, as you now every time i transfrom my magic power lv and demon power lv increase drasticly right. This time will be really different.. and you will see that son'' i winked to them again after said it all and i begin to start, the process transforming.

'' ... ... ... "... i become silent focused everything i have, to unlock my last form... nothing change to atmosfer around me... i focused my mind so deep into darkness, deep very deep. then a remember the frist time i transfrom there's a sound... the fearfull sound who tell me to kill all angel and devas... a sound who awakening my demon power... a sound who taught me to become strong... then i drowned my self to anger... i drowned my self to revenge... i drowned my self to fury... then.. i remembered again, i remembered again the sound is the one who bring me to the my lv 4 transformation.

i remembered my past.. he said "_Divine Demon God... the power who surpass Angels and Gods. if you want it... come to me and beat me, but if you die in process defeating me, the sacrifice are needed, so if you fail, your body and soul become mine, yes or no Evangeline?"_the mysterius sound aske me.

_"Yes, let me do it.. let me take this trial please. but before that where are you and who are you? you always appearing voice.. help me when i was in crissis."I nooded and asking back._

_''So you accept it, now the trial will begin, prepare your self evangeline''She said it and do as she want without answer my question._

_''Wait..my question.. uhk... so bright... it blinded my vision"Suddenly a bright shine blasting out and i closed my eyes._

_"Uh...where it is? what place it is... ? Who are you?"I opened my eyes, i am surprised, i am suddenly inside a strange place. This place so dark. then i see to every dirrection and see someone..._

_"Who are you? the answer is, i am is you and you is i am, we are one, we are same soul, but you and me are very different especially on our power... i will tell you who i am, after you you beat me and you will get the power who surpass Angels and Gods"After she said who are you. the place become bright and i can see her face and from she's wearing a scary white mask with 4 black line on her mask, 2 line on her right mask and 2 line on her left mask. I think she's have same age as me with white colour hair and wearing white dress.. then after she said the word Power, she showing her demon power, suddenlyi feel her demon power rising extremly and in second a dark matter blasting out from her body like faterwall with white water and the water drop down to endless sky. the darkmater to tick and rising up to sky fastly, it envelop all her body.. about 5 meters just like a wall with long 10 meter and it's widener. growing more wide just like her demon power who now still rising extermly and it widener until 20meters and stop growing more wide at that point, her demon power make me kneeling down, cause her demon power dominated my demon power, to put it simply my demon power lv is under her, but what make in question why her demon power have white colour and i feel an endless lonelyness in her demon power? . Then suddenly it vanished in second and i see her form has change. she's have the same form like me on my Resurrection form, but i can see her eyes behind her mask, her eyes white not black like me when i transform and she's have 18 demon wings, 6 front wings, 6 middle wings and 6 outer wings and her form equipped with darkmatter look like a white transparant suit with vampiric symbol on it and black line on some place, then i saw her mask have a white light fire burning gently on her right eye, then i look again on her head have darkmatter look like halo on angel head the halo is black and have many needle different from angel halo who just round and i saw fery long large dark matter look like 3 tranparant white wing maybe around 100m, then i saw again a very long dark matter look like a long big tranparant white succubus tail with sharp blade on the end of it. It really make me so confused why the hell she have form like me and how come i don't feeling her anger, her revenge on her demon power essense and why it's have white colour?_

_"Why... why you copy me... why you have from look like me... and why the helll your demon power are white?"Please answer me... but she's just silence not saying even just 1 words and a can feel she's staring at me right now._

_"ARGHHHHHHHHH!"Okay... okay.. if you like that i will find it by force and then i change my form to my lv 3 transformation._

_"Good...just like that and fight me, find your answer by your self Evangeline"you don't need to tell me, from the beginning i want do it like that. Then i start attacking her with my 7 arm claw, 6 diamond whip sword, and my Soul Demon Sword._

_"HIAAAAAAAA... YAYAYAYAYA HEAAA... gakh..."I attack her with my max speed 3 times more fast than spped of light, but my attack always blocking by her and i can't see her movement while my attack has been block, 'what is it? i ask my self, why my attack can't hit her and why i can't see her attack blocking my attack, is her speed surpass me even make can't see it?. then when i confuse with my self her attack landed on my my stomach blasting me to the ground and the impact make a giant cave._

_"ukh... gah... cough..."this is really heavy attack so strong even throught all my magic layer and hurting me, cough... i spilled a blood, i can feel my ribs broken, but it doesn't matter it will heal in secod.. hiahahahahaha... she's so strong... okay then i will make myself more strong. then i flying and looking at her._

_"Are you this weak Evangeline...i even not use 10 persen of my power, come at me with your full power?"she's said provoking words... to provoke me and it's make a bit angry, but then again she's emitted a lonelyness dark matter from her body... and asking myself what is it with her._

_"Okay.. then... i will show you my full power and don't blink your eyes, if you don't want to get hurt"i am grinning. then begin to use my magic Magia Erebea to boosted my speed, power and magic power..._

_"EMISSA STAGNET CHILIPL ASTRAPE! DEXTRA EMISSA STAGNET CHILIPL ASTRAPE TENPLEX COMPLEXIO!Come fort to me 10 magic spere with million magic whitin you. _i _make 10 compressed solid very giant ball cold magic spere from Million cold ice magic around me,the ball spinning, glowing and shining blue white, while rotating slowly around mybody like a Planet rotating the Star , the spere more big 30 times than on my normal form._

_"Lic Lac La Lac Lilac_ _PRO ARMATIONEM HE ASTRAPE HYPER OURANOU ULTRA DYNAMENE!...","BOOOMMMMMMMMM!... zzzzzztt!.. bzt!... zzt!."I absorb my own magic, infuse to my body with magic, then a very extreme large Explotion blue white magic blasted from my body with an extreme strong wind and giga shockwave blasting within it, then after that, an extreme large aura with Insane big cold thundorous magic envelop within my body, spinning slowly and deadly. i used 10 magic spere with million magic to jump up from lv 1 to lv 4 absorbtion of Magia Ereba to shortened time and that time i still not mastered lv 5 absorbtion of Magia Ereba, but i can used it lv 4 absorbtion of Demonia Erebea, the Magic System i created based on Magia Erebea, to boosted my demon power and my speed. In this Extreme Ice Lightning Godess form or Godess of Extreme Ice Lightning_ _from, i have speed half year light speed of light._

_"Hiahahahaha... is this enough to make you shiver"I try provoke her back._

_"Evangeline are you deaf, i said to use your full power..."she's said it with sad voice while emitted lonelyness demon power... ukh... it's so pissing me off._

_"I see... still not enough for you... but can i ask you something how come you hit me, your attack should through my body, cause as you know i have mastered ice magic to the level my atom body become ice atom it self. so tell me now how you did it ,what trick you use to the level hurt me even breaking my material and spirit body?" i am asking her seriusly._

_"Fufufufu.. seems like you really deaf, alraight i will tell you 1 of seven ability this power, frist it's can hit very soul anything so no matter your material and spirit body form, it will hit you, cause ability of this power let you hit your ideal body or your soul and of course cause your ideal body damaged so your material and spirit body will got affected._

_"Okay.. i get it, then i will use it, my FULL POWER, but don't blame me if your existance erased from world, cause i will give you no mercy"I said that with my pissed of face and pointing my finger to her and start to performing Demonia Erebea._

_"Lic Lac La Lac Lilac... Brain Brain, Brain Death.. Death Death the Power of The Undead!, Undead Demon Essence i Convert it 1 million Dark Matter in to 1 Spere!,Come Fort to me 10 Spere of Millenia Demon Essence!... COMPLEXIO!" i make 10 compressed solid very giant ball Dark Matter spere from Million dark matter around me,the ball spinning, glowing and shining black, while rotating slowly around mybody like a Planet rotating the Star , the spere more big 30 times than on my normal form._

_"Lic Lac La Lac Lilac_ _DEMONIA EREBEA PRO ARMATIONEM HE ASTRAPE HYPER OURANOU ULTRA DYNAMENE!...", "BOOOMMMMMMMMM!... zzzzzztt!.. bzt!... zzt!."I absorb the 10 Spere of Millenia Demon Essence with total 10 million Dark Matter , infuse to my body with It, then a very extreme large Explotion Black Dark Matter blasted from my body with an extreme strong wind and giga shockwave blasting within it, then after that, an extreme large aura with Insane big dark thundorous dark matter envelop within my body, spinning slowly and with deadly Insane big cold thundorous magic from before. i used 10 Dark Matter spere with million Dark Matter to jump up from lv 1 to lv 4 absorbtion of Demonia Ereba to shortened time and with this i have reached my full power with speed 1 year light speed of light._

_"Hyper Ouranou Ensis Exsequens"I embed my whole body with sword magic Ensis Exsequens, then a blue white magic sword envelop my body inside an extreme large aura with Insane big dark thundorous dark matter and deadly Insane big cold thundorous magic aura. with this my full mode completed._

_"As I expected of the one called the Greatest Magician of the 3 Realm, no one never know she's have a deadly trump card, no shall we begin! The Trial!"After Said That she's explode her white dark matter and suddenly vanished, i can see it... but it's very fast maybe more fast than my speed now... how come? she's even not use boosted magic ? can i beat her? what kind of attack will she use, when and where she's will attack? there's no ti me to think.. feel it evangeline feel it..._

_"An Opening..." She's there "KUHH...gah.. kah... akh..ah. yah..gah.." she's hit my back with her kick, then she's puch and kick me from front on my stomach,kick me from my back and uch me again from front on my cest, lastly she's puch me with more power blasted about 15 metes. i got hit but the damage has been reduced, not big as before and i blasted about 9 Km, i feel weird how come she's not hurt hit me while my whole body envelop by magic sword, who can cut steel even diamond, like cutting a cake. I don't have time to counter and lauch an attack, all that attack, she's done not even 1 second i think. sit why i am this weak even though i am in my full speed and power. i still can't do a thing. i just can gritted my teeth and looking at her..but then again i feel the lonely aura emited from her, it look like her dark matter said to me she's so lonely and sad._

_"It's no use even if you can feel where i will attack there's no time to counter or block it, Try Attack me Evangeline let me tell you the diferrent of our power"She's said it and invite me to atack her. it's really make pissed of_

_"Sit... sit... argh...Yayayayayayayayaya!.. Hyahyahya!... Yah.. Yah!...EXTREME ENDLESS WHITE NINE HEAVEN HEAVEN! ... haaaaa... EVA CRUSHER!..HIAHHHHHHHH!"Yayayayayayayayaya, I blasting many purple magic beam from my palm with destruction lv, 2 times more deadly than nuclear weapon, it hit her and explode destroying everything even the building inside this weird place, but i can still her demon power lv not even down, then i lauched more attack. Hyahyahya ...,i summon 2 huge dark magic shere with 300 meters diametter sphere, filled with my darkmatter and magic over my head with destruction lv, 5 times more deadly than nuclear weapon and throwing it with 1 year speed of light at her and then i exploded continously and then a very huge dark exploded appear from the center of it, destroying everything,many building dissapear become very huge cave about 6 Km. Yah... ,i think still not enough,then i summon 10 million purple magic sphere surround her. Yah... then the purple magic sphere blasted an enormous purple magic arrow to her with 1 year speed of light, 1 of purple enormous magic arrow have destruction lv ,1,5 times more deadly than nuclear weapon. it hit her and exploded 10 million huge exploded rapidly, then in second a white exploded appear destroying everything and make the cave widener and extends become 7,5 Km. 'EXTREME ENDLESS WHITE NINE HEAVEN HEAVEN!' i summon ENDLESS WHITE NINE HEAVEN HEAVEN with size 3 times than normal and it's_ _freezing everything become very cold spiral Frozen Glacier 3x times size tornado f5. haaaaa... Then lastly i make an enormous magic sphere about half side of earth moon filled with my magic and darkmatter, EVA CRUSHER!.HIAHHHHHHHH! then an enormous bombarding buster with half of moon size spinning fastly, then blasted with very fast spin 10x times more fast than twister and blasted with 1 year speed of light to that very cold spiral Frozen Glacier 'EXTREME ENDLESS WHITE NINE HEAVEN HEAVEN destroying it like nothing, crushing the bottom of this wierd place, drilled the bottom this wierd place to endless space. after 1 minute i stopped my supreme magic Eva Crusher. ha.. ha... ha.. i think i have used half of my demon power and magic power with that last attack... i wonder with that attack she's will die? she's must be die there's no way she can block it. that last attack have destruction lv 50 times than nuclear weapon... it even pierching the earth and destroying the planet it self._

_"Just That? after i purposely take all your attack,you even not make a single scratch on me!"after the smoke di sappear, i look she's still alive, she's glaring at me and said that_

_"What... ? how can you ?"i am so shocked... how can. .. how can she..? is me really this weak...uaaaaaa... i cried on my heart._

_"Now let's settle this and all, Soul Divine Demon Sword" After she's said that, a white hole on her stomach appear she's thrust her stomach and pull a the sword, a very beautifull and deadly sword burning with white dark matter, then after she's pointing the Soul Divine Demon Sword to me her mask burned by white flame and then the flame become one on her right eye the flame still there and a life burning gently on her right eye [just like black rock shooter and white rock shooter but the flame is white]. then i see her face, i am so shocked, why...?_

_"Why... why your face same as me ? and why you make that expresion? you said you will killed me so why you make that ekspresion" i am look at her face, i am look at her sad face, i am looking more and ask her, then she's throwing her face to other side she's can't look straight at me withou her mask._

_"I will end it with this last attack, so draw your sword evangeline!"kuh! she's said that ignoring my question.. she's pointing her blade at me but why make that ekspresion with my face._

_"Okay... we will end it just like you said... i don't know anything if you not answer me, you make all my effort gone to nothing... Soul Demon Sword, let's settle this and all oh.. another me!"Then a black hole appear on my stomach, i thrust my hand to my stomach and pulled the Soul Demon Sword from my body and soul. and said that while staring at her face.. but she's throwing her sad face to another side again, avoiding my eyes._

_"HUAAAAA...!."I blasted my demon power to the max, pulled out all my demon power and my Soul Demon Sword filled this weird place with my tick and deadly dark matter._

_"HUAAAAA...!"she's blasted her power to the max, pulled out all her power and her Sou Divinel Demon Sword filled this weird place with her tick and deadly white dark matter. our dark matter collide filled the room with white and black dark matter._

_"YAAAAA...!"i am flying to her with my all while looking at her sad face._

_"..."she's flying with her all to me... then i see she's seeding tears, the tears falling down wetting her face, that time i realized something when our distance 2 meters and her sword 0,5 meters on front of me, i stopped flying and opened my arm, let my self got stabbed by her Soul Divine Sword and hug her gently._

_"Just i tought it's not hurt hei Evangeline!"i whispering that word on her left ear. and i can feel my left shoulder wet by her rubbing her back head gently_

_"Yes... you are right... it's not hurt Evangeline.. cause from the frist place this trial not to beat me but ...but ... but to accept me hic.., to accept your goddess side hic, to accept this divine demon power huaaaaaaa. ... uaaaa... aa... "She's crying to her heart's content, her tears flowing like river on my shoulder._

_"Please don't cry Evangeline... it's already over and sorry for ignoring you all this time, i know understand your feeling, you are sad cause i just thingking about ravenge, i make you sad cause i just thingking about destroy my enemy before, i always make you lonely, cause i always ignoring you, so i am sorry Evangeline"I then touching her cheek with my both hand while said that, wiping her tears from her eyes with my finger while said that. i look at her face who same as mine and apologize again._

_"Yeah... hic.. yeah... and congatulation for your new power"Then she's smilling and the Soul Divine Sword burning white, with white dark matter and she's said more words._

_"Once again I am Evangeline, I am your Godess side remember that Evangeline! and this power is called Soul Power, the power from your very own soul, the power to control and manipulate the soul atom. I am glad you accept me Evangeline and i am happy we can become one now, your Demoness and Godess side you can accept it all. Congratulation and bye bye... Evangeline"she's said that and her body burning white, with white dark matter, and then that white dark matter envelop my body to, burning white my body with white dark matter. after that she's said 'this power is called Soul Power' so it's not white dark matter, but soul power. after she's said bye bye and waving her hand with smile to me. she's disappear and the Soul Demon Sword disappear to vanised slowly going inside my stomach._

_"Bye bye... White Evangeline..!" i seeding Tear while said that._ Then after i recall all that moment with White Evangeline i opened my eyes.

"Dividir O Meu Poder Supremo[Split My Supreme Power]!"then in second my soul power blasted make the land split by white dark matter and black dark matter, make line like cross or rosary symbol when it look from above planet, around 25 Km the white long line of ravine caused by my soul power impact, and 15 Km the black short line of ravine caused by my demon power. after that my body enveloped by black and white dark matter and Then suddenly it vanished in second and i my form has change. i have the same form like me on my Resurrection form, but i am growing a new strong hand on my left, growing under 7 claw hand, my half eyes full white with red pupil on my right eyes, not both black like me when i transform, and i have 18 demon wings, 6 front wings, 6 middle wings and 6 outer wings and my form equipped with darkmatter look like a white transparant suit with vampiric symbol on it and black line on some place, then my face covered by mask have a white light fire burning gently on my right eye, then on my head have darkmatter look like halo on angel head, the halo is black and have many needle different from angel halo who just round and on my back have a very long large dark matter look like 3 tranparant white wing maybe around 100m and have a very long dark matter look like a long big tranparant white succubus tail with sharp blade on the end of it.

"Kyaaa..."Everyone scream, caused they look a white wall and black wall of soul power and dark matter splitted the land very long and deep.

"Come fort Soul Divine Demon Sword"I call my soul sword then a white hole appear from my body and i thrust my stomach and pull a the sword, a very beautifull and deadly sword burning with white dark matter, then after i pulled my Divine Demon Sword from my very soul, my mask burned by white flame and then the flame become one on my right eye the flame still there and a life burning gently on my right eye [just like black rock shooter with blue colour and white rock shooter with red colour but the flame is white]. now i am holding Soul Demon Sword on my lright hand and Soul Divine Demon Sword on my left hand. both sword have same design, long, heavy and big, just the colour are different, Soul Demon Sword with black colour and Soul Divine Demon Sword with white colour, the black colour reflecting all my negative side or demoness side and the white colour reflecting all my positif side or godess that i looking to my sword, left for justice, right hand for malice, it's not right, so i switch it. Right hand for Justice, Left hand for Malice, yeah.. it's the right thing.

"Hey evangeline what's that from? it's so diffent from your from before, i don't feel the strong malice aura from you anymore"I release their barrier and then Nanoha asked that.

"It's called Devine Demon God form, and what you feel just now are called Soul Power, the power who exceed demon power, from my very own soul, the power to control and manipulate the soul atom" i explaint it to them.

"By the way Yuuno why you still in girl form, if you can use your sister forbidden magic space and time, why you not use forbidden magic Transfrom to transform your from become your male form, your original body Yuuno?"I asked Yuuno. while closed my right eye.

"O yeah you are right on the spot Evangeline, i really forgot about that. Transfrom!"Yuuno surprised, after realize that she's begin to transfrom, a very bright light appear blinded our eyes and in second Yuuno Transfrom to his original body.

"This feels more better"Yunno very happy.

* * *

><p><strong>FAR AWAY FROM MIDCHILD, IN THE FUTURE , IN PLANET ELTRIA<strong>

The planet Eltria, planet that has been on the verge of death, but Thanks to U.D[Unbreakable Dark] or Yuri, with examia or Mugen Renkan Kikkou (Unlimited Linking Mechanism) and help from Stern[Dark Nanoha/Material-S], Levi[Dark Fate/Material-L], Dearche[Dark Hayate/Material-D/Ou-sama], Kyrie Florian and Amitia Florian, Eltria gradually fade back to a beautiful, Amitie and his friends were enjoying their lives every day with full of happiness. But that happiness not long last, a powerfull enemy targeted their home planet.

"Hey Yuri let's play with me, i am so boring you know!, c'mon yuri let's play, or we can sparring magic battle like always, this time i will beat you for sure"Levi said it while pulling Yuri hand with force, make yuri sweat drop.

"Okay... let's play tah then, if you can catch me, it's your win Levi"Yuri give okay with sweat drop.

"Hey Levi stop bothering Yuri and catch something for our dinner" Ou-sama knocked her head and lecturing her.

"Ou-sama it hurt"Levi acted spoiled.

"Kisi"Stern smirk look what happen to levi, then in second her expresion come back to her silent face and covering her mouth by her finger.

"He.. he...he... i can see you smirk your face Stern, you laugh to me Stern, here take this my revenge, here here here here here!"Levi caught Stern smirk than attack her with tickling at her waist.

"Hihihihihihi... hiahahahaha... ihihihihi... stop please... okay i am apologize hiahahahaha i am sory Levi ahahahahaha... hah... hah... i tough i will die by tickling"Stern laughing hardly and apologize to Levi while she's laugh.

"Ouch...", "Ouch" Both Levi and Stern got knocked at her head by Ou-sama.

"Stop It you to, Are You a Kid?"Ou-sama seems angry.

"I am sorry Ou-sama and take this here... here.. take my this to Ou-sama here here"Both of them apologize, then both of them smirk and attack Ou-sama by tickling at the same time.

"Kihahahahahaha... kihahahahaha... kuhahahaha... stop this you to Kyahahahahaha stop this or i will get angry... kihahahahahah.. "Ou-sama fall in their trap and got tickled, then Ou-sama laughing hardly.

"Brrrrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmm..."An earth quake... make them stop their childish game and this will be the signal for the end of their Planet Destiny

"What's this, what's this, what happen Ou-sama?"Levi become confused.

"..."Stern just remain Silent.

"An Eltriaquake? Momoiro[Ou-sama called Kyrie by Momoiro, Amita check what happen on out side by your monitor"Ou-sama asking her self nd then look at Kyrie and Amita who work on her computer checking the pant from Hakase or her father seed left behind. then asked them to look what's going on out there.

"It's look like an very large explotion by bombarding magic occurs on secktor C by Unkown Object and it's still lauched continuesly destroying everything in touch"Kyrie found the souce of the tremor

"It's really terrible everyone, if this continue our planet will be Destroyed, we must stop them who ever they are"Amita seems so worried.

"Cih just 3 month after the planet complete recovery and this unexpected accident happen, Everyone preapare for the battle engange"Ou-sama so mad and take command.

"Yes, Sir!"Levi acted like soldier by salute.

"Okay"U.D nooed and give her smile

"..."Stern just Nooded

"Let's Fight them and protect our planet" Kyrie and Amita say it at the same time"

"Yosh Let's set off and beat their ass, Let's make them Know who's the Boss! in here. Let's GO!"Ou-sama seems spirited and cried Let's GO!.

"OU!"Everyone cried at the same time, and flying at high speed to the Locatio nof unkown Object, but they don't know, that will led them to their tragic Destiny. after 2 minute they reach the unkown Object, they look same as like human. their number just 3 person, 1 person with weird helmet, have a long red hair, wearing gold armor with high tech model, then two other person without helmet, wearing jet black armor with high tech model and their hair all short and black, they all more mature than us, and i can see they have breast and it's big, so the tree of them all female.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!, who the hell are you and why are doing this, your answer will depend your life!"Ou-sama Shouted at them, then they glaring at us.

"Fuck you just ruined my mood to destroy this planet, Elenia Tell them who us and what the fuck we doing in here"Someone with Bad mouth talking and command her friend to talk and then the white line lamp glowing red on helmet that Elenia girl who wearing gold armor and have red long hair.

"'I am Omega 7, Elenia, We are OMEGA, you can call us The Destroyer, we have mission destroying 10 Peacefull planet in this Galaxy Region to awaken another Omega and your planet is the last one, so prepare your slef to die at this moment cause Serin-sama , Emitra-sama the Lord Caos General and me Elenia will Destroy you and all of you can't beat us with your power just rest in peace''She's talk like robot, and then in the end of her speech she's attack us with big blue beam with 5 meters diameter of beam, it lauched from her hand with no casting.

"Ceh.. Everyone Evade it"Ou-sama evaded the beam, and she's far away from others

"That was close!"Kyrie evade it, and everyone to.

"Yeah so close, DIE!"Emitra that girl who not talk before suddenly appear on back of us, and lauch a very large black beam by both her hand.

"Kya...","kyaaaa..!" Everyone got crushed by Emitra attack, all their barrier jacked damaged badly,they got burn damage lv 3. Kyrie and Amita gear body heavily damaged until you can see the mechanic part in their hand and leg, Stern, Levi and Yuri magical body heavily damaged to, they all fall to the ground.

"MOMOIRO!, AMITIA!, YURI!, STERN!, LEVI!,KUH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!,I YAMI NO OU! I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU!,WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU!"Ou-sama really mad.

"MUTEKI! MUGEN! WARE KOSO GA OU YO! HIDEO KYOUJU! JUGGERNAUTTO!"Invincible!..Infinite!..I Am King Of Darkness! Come Fort My Fellow! Juggernaut! then a dark 3 angle Ancient Belka magic circle appear under Dearche and then 5 black round magic circle appear in front of her, then lauching the juggernaut to Emitra. then fastly flying to her friend.

"Why you running Fuck! the party just begin, Vanish you FUCK!...FUCKING CRUSHER!"Suddenly Serin Appear On Deache Back surprised her by wispering that words in her right ears and lauching an extreme deadly beam from both her hand to Deache.

''KYAAAAA...''Dearche fall down to the place where her friend fall, she's falling unconscious with high speed crushing the ground.

"Ou-sama!" everyone panic and held Dearche, try to wake her up.

"This is bad she's unconscious"Amita telling Dearche status.

"Yeah.. but she's still Breating and still alive"Kyrie try calmed down situation.

"Ou-sama please wake up" Levi Crying while holding the pain in her body.

"Ou-sama don't die!, Ou-sama!"Stern who less talk, so worried Dearche condition, Dearche get a very bad wound, many blood come from her body.

"Everyone i will use Transfer Dimension, To retreat from here"Yuri so worried Ou-sama and try the best method for now.

"Yes please do Yuri"Amitia nodded and the other holding Ou-sama.

"Teleport!"In second everyone dissapear

"Fuck Where are all that fucking Brat Gone, Everyone we must find them and kill them cause it will be more fucking fun if we killed them and toying their fucking dead body before we destroy this fucking planet."and then 1 second after that the enemy come, but found they search all area

"Where we are Yuri"Stern Asked Curiously.

"This is.. this place is where we hide the time machine everyone"Amita looking at the hakase time machine.

"Everyone please give your healing magic to Ou-sama, even just a little it will help her"Yuri so worried and hurry asked for their help.

"Okay...!"Everyone Nodded and start to heal Ou-sama. they all not heal their own wounds, but prioritize Dearche frist.

"Ou-sama please open your eyes hic!"Levi healing Dearche while she's crying.

"Levi... don't worry Ou-sama will be okay"Kyrie healing Dearche while try calming Levi.

"Ou-sama is strong, so you must stop crying Levi"Amita try to calming levi to while healing Dearche.

"Humuh..you sould stop cry and focused your magic to healing Ou-sama"Stern talking.

"Just a bit more... Ou-sama.. I think she's will wake up soon"Yuri give her best to healing Dearche.

"Ugh... where it is? what happen to me... Oh i remember That Bastard! AKH!"Ou-sama opened her eyes, she's try to remember what happen to her and then she's know what happened and suddenly she's wake up dan cried in pain.

"Ou-sama please don't move now your wounds still in bad shape"Yuri panicked.

"Yeah don't move now just stay still Ou-sama"Amita tell Dearche to still on her sleep posisition.

"Ou-sama! thank God you are still alive"Levi Cring again her tear flooded like river.

"..." Stern just smile knowing Ou-sama opened her eyes.

"Don't worry Levi This kind of wound will not kill me, so don't cry anymore"Dearche patting Levi head and erase her tears while said that and begin to perform healing magic to her self.

"Ugh... i think my wound has been better, now let's think a plan what me must cause they will found our location in no time, we are running out of time now ugh."Dearche talking while holding the pain.

"What must we do? Levi Don't know, they are so fast and strong Ou-sama"Levi don't know and don't have idea.

"...idea... idea..."Stern try get an idea to.

"Don't worry everyone, every problem must be have a solution, so we just have to think it carefully"Kyrie saying that with big smile.

"Yeah.. yo uare right Kyrie, so everyone let's think it carefully"Amita patting Kyrie shoulder.

"Everyone there's a way, the way to chage this destiny!"Yuri Suddenly talking and shoking everyone.

"What is it Yuri?"Ou-sama asked.

"Yeah What is it a way to can change our fate Yuri?"Amita Curious to.

"We Use Time Machine to go back to old time, more precisely we go back to past Midchilda, where Nanoha and the other alive. we search every root of tree fate, until we can find the person who can change our Destiny and turn back the table"Yuri so serious

"Yeah... but what time precisely Yuri, beside the energy of time machine just can used 20 hours total."Amita response.

"Don't worry i have modified the Hakase time Machine it in this past 1 year, with my core and Examia the Unlimited Linking Mechanism, we can through time and space, with fuel from our magical power."Yuri Explained in detail.

"Let's see and enter the time machine, we don't have many time, ugh... Levi lend me your shoulder, help me walk"Dearche walking to the time macine, everyone help her to walk.

"Piip"Amitia press the button and the door opened.

"Pip pip pip pip" Kyrie pressed the button on time machine, to make the time machine on.

"Let me take control from here, pit pit pit pit pit"Yuri pressing the button, unlock the sealed system she's created, then big cross appear in back everyone

"I will enter the cross and start the new system"Yuri walking backwards to the cross machine, making poses like a cros to fit that machine and then she's entering that machine, lastly 7 cable on cros trusting her body and the system started. after that the computer working by Yuri mind.

"Wow.. so it's the new system, it's like the Yuri it self time machine" Dearche amazed by Yuri works.

"Examia Connected.., System X time Begin..., Destination : Entire Planet Midchillda... Time : xxx year - xxx year, Current Mission : Find person with unkown Power Exceed 2x-1000x SSS mage rank." Yuri Said all that words and at the same time the words appear in the monitor, actived the time machine X.

"Wow... Incridible Yuri, you are can do something like this, even i who knows about this Hakase time machine never tells in mind to modified it become like this" Kyrie praised yuri.

"Bom... Bom... blugem..." The sound explotion is so near. and the tremor reach here.

"Sit it's look like we running out the time, Yuri Please Hurry!"Dearche so worried.

"Yeah Please Hurry Yuri i can feel they coming close to this place"Amita so worried to.

"Travel Dimension, Space and time Begin on 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0. Execute!" Yuri begin the count down.

"I Found You Fucking Barts!, Huh it's weird, i really can tell they all here a second ago, Elenia, Emitra they all not here try again in other place, but frist let's Destroy this place Kuhahahahahahah!"Serin 1 second late again, they all found nothing and starting to destroy everything.

* * *

><p><strong>IN THE TIME MACHINE, IN THE TIME TRAVEL<strong>

"Phew That Was Close, i am happy still Alive ahahahaha"Levi seems so happy.

"Yuri Can you talk with us while operating this Time Machine X?"Dearche asked.

"Yes, what is it Ou-sama?"Yuri asked back.

"You said before this time machine use our magic to become it fuel, but why i don't feel my magic being drained?"Dearche asked again.

"Because right now the time machine use the fuel from original energy in the energy container, so that's Ou-sama and everyone magic still not drained, But if The Energy is 0, it will consume our magic to move in this tunnel. If we luck we can find them, the ones who can change our Fate and the destiny of Planet Eltria once more time"Yuri explained all of that fact and she's hope, we can find the Destined One. after that everyone continue healing their wounds, but unfortunely, Amita and Kyrie are Gear not human. It can't be healing by magic.

"It's Look like we have arrived to planet called Midchilda Everyone, hm... but seems like the time machine can't find the person in this Tree root of Fate, we need to jump to another Root of fate, Jumping Execute!"After 2 minute we arrived at midchilda and we can look out side from the glass, the space and time tunnel filled by the screen of midchilda in different time and place.

"So this is Midchilda, Look that A Dragon and A Big one"Levi so happy.

"That's Nanoha, Fate and Ahogarasu[Hayate nick name gived by Ou-sama] she's so mature"Dearche surprised.

"This one i remember her name is Vivio and this one is Einheart"Kyrie surprised to.

"Yeah i remember them to and this one is Thoma Avenir"Amita so happy can look their face again.

"Yuuno Shisou[Master]"Stern called Yuuno by master with low voice and make everyone surprised.

"Eh... Master Yuuno?"Levi suddenly asked to Stern.

"Oh Nothing..."Stern Try avoiding Levi question ans Stern face blushed red.

"Hey Stern... why are you calling him Master, Is not me your Master?"Ou-sama asked Curiously.

"Maybe Ou-sama and everyone wrong hearing that, Ou-sama you are my Master, don't worry about it"Stern make excuse avoiding the fact she's have feeling to Yuuno.

"Yeah maybe it's true, maybe i have a bad hearing after that attack"Dearche got trickted.

"Huf.."Stern Realieved.

"Jumping Excute!"Yuri jumping to another root of fate again.

"hihihihihihi... Stern don't worry we hear completely you said Shisou"Amita whispering that words on Stern right ear.

"..."Stern got blused, her face more red.

"Don't worry Stern we know you like Yuuno from the start hihihihi, your secre are safe with us"Kyrie whispering that words on Stern left ear teased her.

"...thank you"Stern blused more red until her ears so red and said thank you with low voice.

"Not here to, Jumping Excute!"Yuri seems not get what we searching for, then jumping again.

"Hey You three what are you smilling about, tell me! tell me!"Levi suddenly jumping to us and asked us.

"Hihihihihi it's nothing Levi.. really it's nothing"Amita avoiding the qeustion.

"Yeah it's nothing Levi, beside that do you wanna some candy Levi i have some, here Strawberry gum"Kyrie give a Strawberry gum to levi.

"Really? It's for me? thak you Kyrie you are so Nice... much much much"Then Levi pick the Strawberry gum and thank to Kyrie, and fastly eating the Strawberry gum with happy face.

"In Here to there's no person with 2x-1000x more stronger than SSS rank mage. we will jump again, Jumping Excute!" Yuri jumping to another root of fate again, cause in this root can't find him.

"It's so hard to find and we just use 25 percent of the time machine energy, 75 percent left before our magic drained"Dearche seems worried while continue the healing magic, to heal her self.

"Yeah our hope in Yuri.. i hope we can find it soon, Yuri give your best"Amitia hope Yuri can find it soon.

"Not here, Jumping Excute!" Yuri jumping to another root of fate again. and then yuri jumped and jumped 12 hours have passed in the space and time Tunnel, we don't know how many time have passed if we on outside and the time machine energy remaining 25 percent left.

"Yuri you are sweated a lot i will wipe it for you"Kyrie seen Yuri sweated a lot, then she's wipe it with her pink handkerchief.

"Thank You Kyrie"Yuri thank her.

"Hoam...i am so sleepy is we still not found it yet?"Levi talking while closed her eyes.

"Ouch!, Ou-sama why you hit me, it hurt"Dearche hit Levi head and she's complain.

"Levi can't use Yuri give her all to save us and planet Eltria, you should feel ashmed with your self"Dearche seems angry.

"Yeah Levi, you can't do something like that, sleeping while your friend suffer, if you have free time you should help us looking the one we search "Kyrie lecture her.

"Ceh... Ok fine, Yuri what should i do to help you?"Levi crossed her hand on her back head and ask yuri.

"Levi You can look at the moving picture in the space time tunnel, from the window, please find the one who might can help us Levi"Yuri give her task to help the searching.

"Okay... i try to find it. huhuhuhuhuhu all of you will be shocked, cause i will be the frist person who find them,so remember that iahahahahahaha"Levi seems so spirited.

"Ho... i will take your challange let's see who's the one will find them, bring it on Levi."Ou-sama don't want to lose to.

"Nononono, the frist one will find them is me Kyrie-sama da"Kyrie don't want to lose to Levi and Dearche.

"Everyone calm don't, we will search it together, anyway let's stop talking and searching right Stern"Amita sweat drop looking how childish they are.

"...Humuh" Stern just nodded.

"Not here... i can't find it, Jumping Excute!"Yuri Jumping again.

"Wew it's so hard i can't find it Yuri"Kyrie complaint.

"Huhuhuhuhu just like that your will power Kyrie, if i were you, i will try it more harder xixixixixixi"Levi teasing Kyrie.

"What...? alright let's see whose gona give up frist Levi?"Kyrie gritted then she's smirk in her last words.

"I give up my head spinning,Fuah it's so hard to find it"Ou-sama the frist one who give up.

"Fufufufufu one Challenger down!, now who will be the next one will down, i have a glimpse of name, it's Levi, you are the next will give up!"Kyrie teased levi.

"Iee... you will be the one Kyrie, i can see the future and in the future you will be the next one will give up and lose Kyrie Florian kehehehehe"Levi give a devil smile to kyrie.

"ma.. ma... let's stop this fight... cause nothing will we get if we just talking, so let's start serching again"Amita try to calmed down the tense.

"Warning...warning...warning"The monitor of Computer suddenly glowing red and appear word Warning

"What happen Yuri?"Dearche asked Yuri with worried face.

"It's look like we are lucky, there are 3 very very strong magical energy clashed, the clashed make space time around it unstable and the impact of 3 magical power beyond thousand Rank SSS Mage, make dimension disorder"Yuri explained it to everyone.

"Summary?"Ou-sama asked Yuri.

"Summary we are right now being sucked to their worlds everyone and we don't have to search anymore, because the person we search are i will saw it to you all their battle at the monitor"Yuri explained again then showed the video, while our Time machine being sucked to the dimension hole.

"Warning, warning.. , warning... 2 minute 13 second before crashed with dimension hole"The System warning us.

"Hurry up Yuri, i want to look what happen"Dearche really want to know it.

"Yeah we want to loo it to their battle Yuri"Everyone want to look the battle scene.

"Here... the 3 people with rank Exceed SSS mage, i will show it 1 minute and 58 second before the magical energy of 3 of them clashed"Then 1 by 1 transparant red windows computer pop out with their video.

**Monitor 1 pop out.**

_"12 Sword of Variabel Slayer Wings Lock On!, Let's Go Celestial Heart, let's show it to Evangeline our new power!"Yuuno on mid air, 12 sword wing moved to front lock on Evangeline who flying outside planet Midchilda_

_"Alraight Master, Ashura Sverd, Final Ashura Crusher Charging complete"Celetial Heart intoned, then a red gigantic magic circle appear before Yuuno eyes,_

_"Yoshhh!, Take this Evangeline our last attack, Final Ashura Crusher!..."Then the Deadly 4 colored, white,black,red and green magic blasted from red gigantic magic circle, it's spinning and lauched to Evangeline with speed 5 times more fast than light and with temperature 100.000 degree celsius with diameter 1/4 moon size._

"Shisou!"Stern called Yuuno by Shisou. but everyone looks like not realize it they focused on Yuuno-kun.

"Hey.. It's not that brat who called Yuuno, how come he got so stronger and if i don't wrong he's magic have type defend magic, how come he's have this kind of magic power?"Ou-sama seems so angry and confused at the same time.

"It's Unbelieveable the magic attackc just now maybe have 500 times more stronger than SSS rank mage"Yuri telling it to everyone.

"Yeah and more importanly look, look everyone, he's barrier jacket so cool, and his Device look so deadly, Wuahhhh...Suyokute! Sugokute! Kakkoi! Yappari Saiko! i am really jealous"Levi jumping in happy and her eyes so sparking while saying So Strong! So Amazing! Cool! like i thought so Great!

"Not just Yuuno but looks in Monitor 2 it's Nanoha"Kyrie tell it to everyone with big smile in her face.

**Monitor 2 pop out.**

_"SINISTRA EMISSA STAGNET CHILIPL ASTRAPE! DEXTRA EMISSA STAGNET CHILIPL ASTRAPE! TREXTRA SINISTRA EMISSA STAGNET CHILIPL ASTRAPE! QEXTRA EMISSA STAGNET CHILIPL ASTRAPE! QUAPLEX COMPLEXIO!"Nanoha make 4 compressed solid giant ball Starlight sphere from thousand pink magic,2 onn my right and 2 more on left hand,the ball spinning, glowing and shining pinkly._

_"Huf... I Need to do this, to prove to you, i can become stronger to and crossing my body limit and power limit, Look me Evangeline ULTRA ARMATIONEM HE ASTRAPE HYPER OURANOU TERA DYNAMENE!.HIAAAAAA! ACKKHHH!.IT'S SO STRONG! HIAAA! BUT... BUT I CAN'T LOSE IN HERE HIAAAAAA!","BOOOOMSS! BSZTTT!... ZTT!..." Nanoha absorb her own magic, infuse to her body with magic, then a very extreme large Explotion pink magic blasted from her body with an extreme strong wind and giga shockwave blasting within it, then after that, an extreme large aura with Insane big pink thundorous magic envelop within Nanoha body, spinning slowly and deadly, she's success perform Lv 4 Magia Erebea, but everyone who look it so surprised don't know what happening to her._

"What's that weird spell, it's creating such powerfull magic and Nanoha absorb it, unbelieveable! by the way how old Nanoha age in this world"Dearche lost in thought, she's amazed by Nanoha.

"I can tell by her body size and youth, it's about 16 Year Old!"Yuri answer it.

"Just forget about that, she's so powerfull girls and more importantly so cool! she's like strom, she's like mad thunder with her form... make me so jealous"Levi eyes so sparking looking at Nanoha form.

"More importantly i can't believe another me can be such powerfull like this, i can't accept this, I Stern more powerfull than her before, but in this word i feel so weak! KUHHH! i am feel so pissed"Stern who always calm seems so pissed and gritted her teeth.

"Don't worry Stern, you just asking Nanoha in this world to teaching you, maybe she's will teach you Stern"Amita try calmed Stern and it's look like her words make Stern calm.

_"Wow... I did it! YES!, Now let's do it Raising Heart, let's show it to Evangeline we have become strong, Stand by ready CODE D4XRHE E-Mode 4th Alpha 4, Type M. DRIVE IGNITION!...''Nanoha floating and direct her hand to up while holding the red pearl device Raising Heart and said it the release code and the enchanted the spell. _

_"Alraight Master!"Raising Heart Intoned,in a second the pink round circle magic appear under Nanoha feet and the heavy big golden 2 headed lance magic canon staff materialized and nanoha wield that heavy big golden 2 headed lance magic canon staff so lightly._

_''It started, with all the fungtions and no abnormalities, then ACS started''Raising Heart Intoned then a pair pink vertical wing and a pair pink horizontal wing brusted out beautifully from Raising Heart Head parts and many tiny2 wing brusting out._

_"Unlock Broader-based Operation System..Squence Start!''Nanoha cried_

_''All raight my Master. Broaded-based Operation System open. Operation Unit Starting. Pararel processing start.''Raising Heart Intoned, suddenly a tiny2 lightning surrounding Raising Heart 2 Headed Lance then in a second the sword slided and opened, many Hightech Optical machine appeared. not just that while the sword slided and opened near Nanoha appear 3 mini Raising Heart canon bit._

_"Blaster System Active, Supreme Level... Level 4 Start!""Nanoha command it._

_"Blaster System Startup, a Level 4. Blaster Bit Transmission"Raising Heart in toned, then the optical machine shining and operating._

_"Synchronize Incantation!"Nanoha closed her eyes, then a large pink and round magic circle appear under Nanoha feet._

_"It Synchronizes with Mystic-Words Aria. All System Go!. ... Please Always!"Raising Heart Intoned then Nanoha body glowing pinkly and the pink,round magic circle under Nanoha feet begin to spinning._

_"Give The Sad Soul! The Gospel Of Light!"Nanoha begin the frist Incantation spell._

_"Give a Sacred Light To The Soul of Sadness"Raising Heart Intoned, Raising Heart Synchronizes with Nanoha Mystic-Words Aria Incantation spell. the tiny2 electric appear in front Nanoha and in the head of her device _

_"Start Gather... Become One Absolute Light!... The Rebirth of New Star That Destroy Darkness Universe!"Nanoha cried the next Incantation spell._

_"A Starlight Gather... Become One Supreme Light!... The Reborn of new Start That Erase The Darkness Universe!"Raising heart Intoned and Synchronized with Nanoha Incantation spell. then it's starting gathering magic from Nanoha and Magic from the area, it Gathered so fast become 1 gigantic pink magic spere, just like a born of new start. it have size 1/4 size Moon of Midchilda, then it's start to spinning. Then the magic circle under Nanoha feet spinnign so fast a pink light blasting out from it and Nanoha body and her device glowing pinkly. badum... badum... badum... badum... Nanoha Magic core and the spere is beating , beating again and again, beating again with the same time. beating again until it reached the maxi size._

_"Glittering Starlight Breaker!"Then it blasted with beautiful and deadly way, it's glittering like billions Starlight in Universe, blasting to Evangeline with speed 5 times more fast than light and with diameter 1/4 size Moon of Midchilda. Nanoha blasted it at a same time Yuuno Blasted her magic attack._

"Wow Glittering Starlight Breaker! very amazing it's 500 times more amazing and beautifull than normal Starlight breaker!"Kyrie praised Nanoha magic.

"Yeah yeah so great more great than my True Superior Breaker!, if it just name i can name it more great to, i will name it True DarkChaos Breaker! fufufufufufufu...!"Stern so jealous.

"I know you are jealous of her Stern, but if you want become like that, you must learn that unkown magic and have your device upgraded, so you can have canon staff looking device like Nanoha Device Stern! but i don't know if she's want to teach you and upgraded your device nixixixixi!"Ou-sama teasing Stern, but stern just silent while gritted her teeth and gripped her cest cloth so hard, ignoring Dearche.

"Ie... i am a fraid we don't have luxury time like that, are you all forget our mission? we should hurry and asked them for help to protect our future, to protect our planet Eltria"Kyrie said it bluntly and loud, then after that the monitor 3 pop out.

**Monitor 3 pop out.**

"Of course we not forget about that Kyrie, Everyone look at monitor 3, who is she? anyone know her?"Amita

_"... if the earth i live can become like this one, i will be so happy!"Evangeline looking at planet Midchilda where Yuuno and Nanoha live. it's more big than earth and in this planet everyone knows magic from child to adult. and she's smilling while thingking about that._

"Wuah! who is she? is she even Human?"Levi surprised about what she look.

"Yeah... we don't recognized, but more importantly look at her form, She have 8 horn, she have18 wings, her ears like 3 pair miny demon wing she have 7 claw from her right shoulder, from her left arm overgrown 6 big, sharp, nad, long and diamond shape whip sword metal looking weapon look like. her left hand big, sharp and solid like armor just like a beast hand and have horn, it's same with her leg, it's big, sharp and solid like armor just like a beast hand and have horn, her leg leg grow and now have 7 sharp claw, 5 claw in front 2 claw in back, it turned become something powerfull leg to perform highly speed her like snake tongue, her tail so big and strong have a blade with love design tail on the end of the tail. She... she's really not human, she.. she's a Demon... yeah i think in Book of Darkness written about Demon and looks like she's a real one. uah.. so scary!"Dearche telling what she look and know to everyone and everyone looking at her from seriously and gluped.

"Are you forgot something Ou-sama? please zoom out Yuri, Look she have 3 big wings who look like white fire, and have 1 big tail who look like a white fire to, She's really not human...are we will be fine if we go to this world? is she enemy or friend? what must we do Ou-sama if she's enemy?"Levi panicked.

_"... Ikuzo! Eternal Heart!"Evangeline closed her eyes and focused, then she's opened her eyes and said let's go Eternal Heart!, she's now in space maybe 100Km away from atmosfer planet Midchilda._

"Don't worry anyone look at her eyes it's same with Nanoha eyes and Yuuno-kun eyes, it's so red with her lense like a beast and more importanly look at her forehead Everyone, she have mark or symbol glowing on her forehead, same as Nanoha and Yuuno-kun they have to look everyone!"Yuri explain everything try to convince everyone if she's not Enemy.

_"Ultimate Cannon Eternal Buster Blaster Shift Firing Form!"Evangeline cried_

"Yeah you are right Yuri, they are same, but wait a minute, if Nanoha and Yuuno-kun have same eyes and symbol, it's means they are no longer Human, it's mean they have turned to demon Yuri? so right now they battle to freed their self from that demon Yuri?"Ou-sama realized it to and thinking, she got conclusion Nanoha and Yuuno turned become demon and they right now battle for their life and freedom.

_"Alraight my Master! Your wish are my command!"Eternal Heart Intoned and glowing black._

"You are a big wrong Ou-sama look what Nanoha said,_ 'Wow... I did it! YES!, Now let's do it Raising Heart, let's show it to Evangeline we have become strong' _and Yuuno-kun said here _'Let's Go Celestial Heart, let's show it to Evangeline our new power!'_. From that video and words from their mouth i can tell The Woman in Monitor 3, her name is Evangeline, Evangeline is indeed the one who turned Nanoha and Yuuno-kun become Demons and waht they are doing right now just a practice a battle magic with Evangeline and looks like Evangeline is their Master, everyone still remember what a weird spell Nanoha use to transform, it's look like Evangeline who taught it and can you see the mark on Nanoha forehead and Yuuno-kun forhead are same, and now look closedly at Evangeline forehead, as you can see the design of Mark or Symbol on Evangeline forehead more complicated and more big, It's make my conclusion more clear, Evangeline is their Master!"Yuri explained Everything and make everyone shoked and believe 100 percent what all Yuri said and everyone gluped and feel relieved.

"Hei look at her right hand, is that her device?"Amitia asked curiously.

"Yeah it's her device and it's have name Eternal Heart, and that device change form to canon, she name it _'Ultimate Cannon Eternal Buster Blaster Shift Firing Form'"_Yuri explain it again.

"Wow..."Everyone surprised.

"Damn Look at the size and design of that device, Cool right? if only my device can do that to sob sob sob..."Levi seems down.

"Levi don't be so childish!"Ou-sama warn her.

_"HAAAAAAA... EVANGELINEEE!... BREAKERRRRR!..."Then he's Cried so loud 'HAAAAAAA... ' and a purple gigantic spiral like shaped like black hole and galaxy appear and disappear while Eternal Hear Charging and draining Evangeline Magic power. after 5 second Evangeline cried again so loud 'EVANGELINEEE!... BREAKERRRRR!..."Evangeline blasted a demonic and gigantic breaker with purple colour magic, it have 3/4 size moon of Midchilda and have speed 100 times more fast than light._

"Oh... i am feel so relieved phew... safe...Kuah... look what a damn big magic canon she's lauching, it's so purple and drilled, so dangerous it's lauched so fast"Levi surprised.

"This is bad if that thing hit Planet Midchilda, the planet will be destroyed, cause it have magic power1500 times more strong than SSS rank mage, this is bad so bad with Nanoha and Yuuno-kun magic can't stand with that Ominous one... what should we do?"Kyrie panicked.

"10 second before sucked to Himension Hole!" The System warning us...and the time machine shacked and sucked slowly to Dimension Hole.

"Wuah...what should we do Everyone! what happen if planet Midchilda got hit by that magic canon and Explode wuah!"Levi panicked to.

_"Don't worry If that happen i will Stopped it and Safe Everyone, cause i love them all, This Planet, Yuuno-kun Nanoha and Everyone"Unexpected thing happen Evangeline talking to them from monitor! and winked to them._

"Girls hear that and look what happen just now, she's Talked to Us! un..unbelievable how can she's know we watched her and talking about her, look now she's winked to us"Ou-sama surprised and gluped and everyone to, the room become so silent.

"4...3...2..."The System countdown the time before sucked completely

"I Think she's have ability to control space and time, so she can talk to us and hearing what we said"Yuri said it at the last second and make everyone so shocked and surprised again and again..

"WHAAATTTT!"Everyone shouted loudly and

"1...0"The System countdown stopped and The Time machine sucked completely

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"Everyone Shouted loudly and The Time machine shacked and spinning wildly...the time machine sucked out to the World where that 3 great magican live.

* * *

><p><strong>FAR AWAY FROM CENTRAL MIDCHILDA. ON THE OTHER SIDE OF PLANET.<strong>

"Kyaaaa..."Everyone Shouted panicked, the Time machine spinning and shaking

"The Space Time Travel Success, we have entering their words... ugh... but it's look like we will crushing to some unkown land soon"Yuri said it clamly. the Time machine pop out from the Dimension hole and it falling from the sky to the ground.

"Hang in there Everyone, Use your magic to make Time Machine Landed unscratched, cause we still need it."Ou-sama hope everyone stay clam and pull her self.

"Yeah... we need to do it, now everyone use your magic"Amita asked everyone to.

"Okay..."Everyone replied.

"Wait me to! i will help you"Yuri releasing her self from the system.

"Let's do it... ha..."Ou-sama starting frist her body glowing black.

"Yaaaaa..."Levi help to, then her body glowing blue.

"More people, more power let's go Nee-san... hia..."Kyrie help to, her body glowing pinkblue.

"Okay..."Amita replied, she's use her magic, her body glowing bluepink

"Yuri will help to aaa ..."Yuri joint to help, her body glowing red.

"hmmmmmm... "Stern joint her body glowing purple black. with all working together the Time machine now stopped falling and glowig black,purple,pink, blue and red, it's floating and landing slowly to the ground.

"It's Look like we are safe and landing smoothly."Ou-sama talked to everyone with gald face.

"Phew... i am so glad we made it safe, i thougt we will crushing for a while ahahahahaha"Levi sweated drop.

"Yeah... now let's open this door and find them, cause we don't have time to become lazy, cause our planet is in danger right now and we don't know, is out planet still safe or not"Amitia making a serious face.

"Okay i will open it now!"Kyrie pressing the button and the door opened with breeze wind.

"Wuah it's Evening and the wind so refresh"Levi bacome happy by the wind blowing in to the Time Machine gently and everyone come out and some unexpected events surprised them

"Welcome to our World, Guest from Another World!" Nanoha, Yuuno with 6 pair black and wite Angels wing, Evangeline in her barrier jacket Mode 1 Assasin Mode her hair right now is white and she's in human form, Shamal, Rose, Eliza and Clara welcome them with smile.

"What the..."Ou-sama so surprised and Everyone to.

.

,

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

><p>Note: Now the stories Crossover and become Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Trouble X Mahou Sensei Evangeline hahahaha just kidding guys.. <strong>:<strong>D

Now i added Magical Girls From Mahou Shoujo Nanoha Gear of Destiny.

i can't type the url of image..[dot] change to the dot symbol [.] and [not use space] means join not press space bar. IoI

I hope the readers enjoy this story ^ ^v

and thanks for reading . ^ . ^


	20. Chapter 20 TRUE KING OF DARKNESS

**Author's Note:**

This story is going to have Yuuno X Nanoha in it, fristly i need to apologize if the reader hate Yuuno X Nanoha, this fanfiction is mainly focused on Yuuno and in the future will be cross over with other story it has ever heard or read and see..

the story has Crossover with Mahou Sensei Negima

* * *

><p><strong>Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Trouble<strong>

**Chapter 20**

**TRUE KING OF DARKNESS**

**PREVIOUSLY**

_"Welcome to our World, Guest from Another World!" Nanoha, Yuuno with 6 pair black and wite Angels wing, Evangeline in her barrier jacket Mode 1 Assasin Mode her hair right now is white and she's in human form, Shamal, Rose, Eliza and Clara welcome them with smile._

_"What the..."Ou-sama so surprised and Everyone to._

* * *

><p><strong>ON THE SPOT WHERE THE TIME MACHINE LANDED<strong>

"Ma... ma... are you not Hayate, Fate-chan anda me, it's just like you said Evangeline, they are so similar"Nanoha winked to Evangeline after said that with smile. Nanoha look at Ou-sama party, she's look Hayate in her young form with purple,black, colour barrier jacket with gold metal decorate it, gray hair colour with black hair colour in the end of her hair and she have Green eyes. Then next she's look at girl look like fate or maybe she's alicia, she's have blue hair, blue skirt and belt, more importantly she's have red eyes like fate, her robe have a blue bright colour and her device has black purple colour and next Nanoha look at the girl look like Nanoha her self, it's me? i am so dark and have dark expresion on her face, her barrier jacket have brown colour with pink and gold line, the black gem decorate it on some place.

"Hey... i am not Hayate that Ahogarasu, i am Ou-sama remember that and beside me,she's the cheerful one her name is Levi"Dearche telling her name and introduced Levi.

"Hey.. i am Levi Nice to meet you Nanoha-chan and Everyone"Levi so happy when she's introducing her self. and Nanoha party give her a big smile.

"Then the one who resemble you her name is Stern"Ou-sama introduced Stern now.

"My Name Stern, Nice to meet you another me, nice to meet you all and nice to meet you Shisou"Stern bowing her heed and greetings nanoha party especialy Yuuno Stern call him Shisou, she's questioned her self how come Shisou have 12 wings and his magic power so strong, very strong than he have in other world.

"Huh Shisou?, oh yeah nice to meet you Stern-chan!"Yuuno-kun give a big smile to Stern and it seems make Stern heart pounding fast, especialy in this world her Shisou like an angel, an angel with 12 wings, then Stern become so silent so sudden her face blushing red.

"Nice to meet you Nanoha-chan, Yuuno-kun, Shamal-san and everyone, my name is Kyrie Florian, next beside me is Amita Florian and she's my syster"Kyrie introduced her self with a cutes way. she's winked her eyes.

"I am Amita Florian, Nice to meet you Everyone"Amita greetings Nanoha party.

"Nice to meet you, Amitia and Kyrie, by the way who name of this cute girl"Everyone replied and Shamal Asked the name of the girl with blode hair.

"My name is Unbreakable Dark, i am born from absolute Defence System The Book of Darkness, but Ou-sama and Everyone give me name Yuri, Yuri Eberwein, so just call me Yuri Everyone."unexpected Yuri telling her true identity in her frist introduction. and it's make Nanoha party surprised and Curious, especialy Shaman, she's same like Yuri a magical being. bot just that Ou-sama seems surprised to.

"Born from Absolute Defence System The Book of Darkness? can you tell me the detail?"Shamal asked fastly and so serious while touched her center glasses.

"Huh.. Yuri! you have done it, now thanks to you we need to explaint it with detail to them, of course i will explaint it to but not this fast. It can't be helped, in the frist placed we come here to ask for help, then frist thing we need to do are telling who we are, where we come from and what we want"Ou-sama closed her eyes while said all that long speech. Everyone sweat drop, and thingking which one she's want? telling it! or not telling it!. then Ou-sama continue it her speech.

"Okay Nanoha-chan and everyone, this great Ou-sama will tell you the whole story so please to hear ehm.. i am, Levi, Stern and Yuri originaly from another word, the word who the girl you know by Hayate where given choice to sealed Rainforce after Fate and Nanoha, alongside officials from the TSAB, notably Yuuno and Chrono, managed to fight off and destroy the Book of Darkness' defense program, freeing the Wolkenritter and Hayate from its curses, but thanks to that Ahogarasu kind heart, she's refused, that Ahogarasu choose not Sealing Reinforce and in this moment of weakness, the book managed to unleash something unexpected, The Book of Darkness created me, Levi and Stern, the new group of knights for itself, dark, twisted copies of the three powerful mages standing before it, Nanoha, Fate and Ahogarasu. Our real name are, Material-S Exterminator of Starlight, for Stern, Material-L Assailant of Lightningblade for Levi and Material-D Lord Ruler of Darkness, for De Arche, ie.. Ou-sama da, i am Yami no Ou[King of darkness].Then we fought the gathered heroes before us and then we kicked their ass, forcing them to retreat ahahahahaha, we took the Book of Darkness to withdraw as well, we off to another world to recover"Ou-sama telling our story with serious face, then laughing hardly at point kicked their ass.

"On this new world, we life as normal little girls, we manage to avoid the TSAB's watchful eyes and live a fairly normal life. As servants of the book, however, we ruthlessly hunt down mages for their Linker Cores, so that we can sustain the Book of Darkness' existence. Then the darkness Age of us begin to change when we meet Momoiro[kyrie], the girl from future, She's says want to help to recover and regenerate the leftover of the Book of Darkness, then Kyrie and i agreed it, that time i still don't know what she's want is Examia inside Yuri, Examia is Core from Mugen Renkan Kikkou[Unlimited Linking Mechanism] supported by the Eternal Ring. she's help me revive unbreakable dark, but hayate and reinforce in new world find us, she's want to stop us to revive U.D. I have a fight with them, at that battle Reinforce aske me what is U.D, Reinforce the complete Unison Device of the Tome of the Night Sky but even she has no idea of U-D. I reveals that the U-D actually predates the Tome of the Night Sky, the latter a system being added to the Unbreakable Darkness, her real name is Yuri Eberwein."This time Ou-sama so serious telling her stories.

"But unfortunately i can't beat combination Ahogarasu and Reinforce, so i turns to Momoiro and asks if the preperations are complete. Momorio signals the affirmative and I starts summoning U-D. She mentions that according ot her memory, U-D would be like equipment that would be like great wings granting unlimited power. over the sea on midnight, that time before us has already appear dark purple giant sphere with purple pillar surround it, that is an egg of U.D, then U.D revived but her power hasn't completely recovered yet, Momoiro so surprised U.D have form Human, she's think Ud like Device or something. That's the way Yuri has been born in this world, but unfortunately U.D can't choose who's her Master me or that Ahogarasu, Then she's sa _'I am the eternally burning black sun, the shadow that blots out the moon. And therefore, the Darkness that can never be destroyed. Only destruction follows my awakening'_ that's ways the System of the Tome of the Night Sky System was programmed over hers to seal her away. ThenShe's attak me, Yuri Pierching my body, Levi Body and Stern body like Pierching Bread by her magic Blade. Don't worry we anot die yet ahahahaha. Then cause Yuri has Been Revived many of Yami no Kakera appear in many number tehy are Dark Piece Thoma, Dark Piece Einhart, Dark Piece Yuuno, Dark Piece Stern, Dark Piece Precia, Dark Piece Lieze Twins, Dark Piece Vivio and Dark Piece Rynith, but they are more weak than us and The Knight Tome of the Night Sky Vita, Signum, Shamal and Zafira beat them and destroyed them all" Ou-sama so fired up telling the story.

"Wait who is Thoma, it's the frist time i hear that name and i don't remember who he is?"Nanoha asked Dearche who is Thoma.

"Yes, me to i don't know, can you tell me Ou-sama"Yuuno called her Ou-sama not Dearche and it seems the magic charm 50 percent up still working and Ou-sama cheek Blushed pink.

"It.. it can't be helped so if you insist want to know... i will tell you"Ou-sama seems nervous.

"Thoma... hmmm... i am really don't know much about him, but Kyrie and Amitia know him. if i am not false Thoma, Thoma Avenir is the one who wield Book of Silver Cross and device look like swordgun it called Eclipse Divider and that divice have human form named Divider-996

Lily-Strosek, if they angaged that girl Lily will become black jet Swordgun and black miny shield and that boy body, will be filled by many carvings. i think you will meet him 2 year or more from here and i can't say it more cause it will change the future if i said it more okay"Ou-sama telling it not the detail to make sure the future not will change. and her heart pounding hard while telling the story and some time peeking at Yuuno face.

"Wow... human become device and more importantly that Book of Silver Cross is not the opposite of Book of Darkness and are they have their Knights to like Signum and others ?"Nanoha so happy want to know more, but Yuuno stopped her.

"I think we should stop to ask more Nanoha, cause it will effect the Future, so Ou-sama please tell us the next story you have left behind."Yuuno stopped Nanoha, Nanoha nodded and asked Dearche. Dearche heart pounding more fast. and Evangeline just smirking looking at them.

"Oo...Okay...ehm... After Yami no Kakera has been defeated.. okay.. i will make it short cause we don't have time more, In the end yuri got fight with Momoiro and Kyrie, Yuri lauching her claw to Momoiro but Kyrie block it with her left hand, yuri cut it two Kyrie hand, don't worry there not a sigle drop blood, cause Momoiro and Amita not human, they are called their self Gear, Momoiro and Amita are Gear created by Hakase and Hakase just like their father, it's the reason why Momoiro come to my world just to take examia, Momoiro want to grant Hakase final wish want to revive their Dead planet"

"So... it's like that.. i see, no i get it how i can't smell blood scent from both of you Kyrie and Amita"Evangeline Suddenly cutting the story.

"Iahahahaha... i didn't want to make it a secret, but it's really amazing, you can smell the blood scent ahahahaha"Kyrie swet drop.

"Then after that Yuri gone, me and stern and levi chasing her but we stopped by Yami no Kakera, we can beat them easily, but after that sten bind us, she's do that cause she's don't want me die, cause my power needed for the next battle she said it and leave us alone, but Levi can destroy the bind and then Levi and Stern chasing after Yuri leave me alone. but with their power they can't make graze on Yuri body, in the ended both of them lose and when i came is to late Stern and Levi. they are in critical condition, in this crisis they choose to give their remaining strength to me, They are dissapear and become one with me, i still can feel how incridible i am in that time, i can fly so fast 10 times more fast, i can feel their magic power inside me, my 6 wings glowing blue, orange and black. I fly as fast as i can to find Yuri but unfortunately the TSAB has beaten Yuri and destroying Unbreakable Dark System with Anti U.D system. Then i am saver her from her fall, we talked each other and give her real name Yuri. and the miracle happen Yuri revived Stern and Levi, then in the end the for of us choose go to future with Momoiro and Amita to help them return their planet Eltria to Original form. then after a few month the planet restore to the original state and Eltria gradually fade back to a beautiful."Ou-sama make the story become short cause they don't have much time.

"If it's and happy ending why you all beaten up to this state?"Shamal asked curiously.

"Yeah... you are right Shamal, our happy days not last long, The 3 unkown power Attack our planet and planing to destroy it, They call themself Omega, and we can call them The Destroyer that's is what Omega girl with gold armor Elenia tell us. and in second they lauched beam from their hand a large beam, and the other one who wearing black armor vanised from our eyes and suddenly attacked Momoiro, Amita, Stern and Levi, with just 1 Beam they beat all of them, blasted them to the ground. and then i attaked that girl named Emitra furiously with my strongest spell Jugernaut, then i am fly to safe them, but from my back Serin appear and attack me with beam more stronger than the 2 other and make me unconscious. They are so strong, so fast, so unpredictable, they not use magic, cause we can't feel any magic from their attack, an unkown power who will destroy our planet. kuhhh... 1 am.. i am feel so scared that time, i am Ou-sama king of Darkness feel so hopeless before them, i can't protect anyone.. i am so scared , i am scared to lose you Stern, i am scared to lose you Levi, i am scared to lose you Yuri, and i am so scared to lose my new friend Momoiro, Amita... kuh... what must i do back then, i even so scared to drop me tears. please... Everyone... Nanoha...Yuuno, Evangeline please... lend me your power, please i beg you... please help us!"Then Ou-sama telling the reason why Dearche, Levi, Stern, Yuri, Kyrie and Amita come to this word. Ou-sama crying, her tears flowing like river dropping to the ground wetting the grass, she's bowed to the ground and worship, she's beg Nanoha, Yuuno and Evangeline to help them. her action make Levi, stern, Yuri, Kyrie and Amitia moved. and they copied Ou-sama action.

"Please Everyone please helpe us, Nanoha, Yuuno and Evangeline please lend us your Great power, i beg you please" Kyrie and Amitia Bowed their head.

"Ou-sama!... don't cry.. hua... Levi want to cry to if you cry Ou-sama...Nanoha-chan, Yuuno-san and Evangeline, please.. please help us.. please.. hua..."Levi Crying like Baby while hugging Dearche.

"Please... help us Another me, please help us Shisou and please help us Evangeline-san, we don't have much time left and we don't know our planet still one piece or has been destroyed, so i beg you lend me your power"Stern bowed her head.

"Hic... Nanoha-san. Yuuno-kun and Evangeline-san please lend us your power, please... we really need your help... please... lend us your power... please help us Defending Planet Eltria Nanoha-san, Yuuno-kun and Evangeline" Yuri dropped her feet to ground and looking at Nanoha, Yuuno and Evangeline while crying and said all that words.

"We will Help you"evangeline closed her right eyes while said that and surprised Dearche, Levi, Stern Kyrie and Amita.

"Yeah... we will help you so don't cry anymore Ou-sama, Levi and Yuri, now please stand up."Nanoha said that with big smile and give her hand to help Dearche stand up.

"Don't worry we will help you with all we got" Yuuno-kun give a smile an hand to levi to help her get up. Levi blushed she's got affected by charming spell. Levi heart pounding fast.

"Thank you Yuuno"Levi thanked Yuuno and call her name withoud added san. Levi cheeck blushed more red.

"Don't worry about that believe in Yuuno, Nanoha and Evangeline their power is so amazing,am i right Rose, Eliza, Clara?"Shamal said it with a mysterious smile on her, i think she's have some plan o her brain. then she's whispering something to Evangeline.

"Yes of course, there's no doubt!"Rose, Eliza, Clara nodded.

"Thank you everyone, thank you for lending us your power"Ou-sama and everyone thanked.

"But we have 2 condition!"Evangeline winked to Dearche party.

"What is it Evangeline, the 2 condition"Amita asked bluntly and the other so surprised when Evangeline said that.

"Frist we need to Restore your body to your best condition!"Evangeline said the frist condition.

"What we don't need to do that, cause we don't have that luxurious time, even now we don't now our planet is stil safe?"Ou-sama talked back to Evangeline.

"Don't worry Dearche i can fix all of you just in second and beside that we will not use your time machine to go back to your world time and space, we will go to your world with my Magical Door, with that door i can openend dimension door,space and time, to let you trough time and space, as free you want, i will use it to tranport us to the time you di dissapear from your world using your time machine. So don't worry just do as i said"Evangeline Closed her right eyes and crossing her hand under her very big cest, looking down at Lolies group and bobies group Ou-sama group while said that. make Ou-sama, Levi, Stern, Kyrie and Amita shiver, cause they know how stronger is Evangeline and They know Evangeline is a Demon. in Book of Darkness they know Demon are powerfull being and their darkness magic come from the Demon. and make them can't talk back.

"Al...Alraight we will accept the frist conditon!"Ou-sama seems frightening while answer that question.

"Then what is the second Condition?"Kyrie asked it.

"The second Condition is, let Shamal Analyzed and modified your Book of Darkness cause she's so interesting with it!"Evangeline said it and smirk after is Shamal planing this time? maybe it will be something interesting to see.

"Whattt...What your business with my Book of Darkness Shamal?"Ou-sama Shocked and asked Shamal.

"Don't Worry Ou-sama i will not do something wo will make you mad to me, i just want to know what the diferrent your Book of Darkness and Mistress Hayate Book of Darkness!"Shamal touched her Glasses and said that to Dearche and then she's smilling evilly.

"What should we do Levi, Stern and Yuri"Ou-sama asked them seriously, she's sweated.

"I think it will be fine we must trust them"Yuri answer it with smile.

"Me to i agree with Yuri, Levi think they not bad people Ou-sama"Levi agreed.

"Ie.. i don't want to let them Analyzed it, but we are tight now, are not in position to refuse it, so we should just agreed with their second condition!"Stern seems still doubt Nanoha party.

"Okay.. i get it, if you agree then, Evangeline-san We Agreed with your second condition i will let Shamal do whatever she's want to Our Book of Darkness"Ou-sama said it and surprised everyone.

"wait i said just analyzed and modified it, that's to much Ou-sama!"Shamal replied it with worried.

"We don't have much choice in here and we realize it, so i will entrust Our Book of Darkness to you Shamal till the time you give back to me"Dearche replied it and she's give her Book of Darkness to Shamal by both her hand.

"Okay, i will protect it with my life Ou-sama"Shamal take Dearche purple colored Book of Darkness gently and place it in her cest and said '_i will protect it with my life Ou-sama' _with closing her eyes.

"The second Condition we have accepted, now i will make you all return to your best condition, please prepare for it, cause i will begin the incantation"Evangeline said it with serious face.

"This Ou-sama ready anytime"Dearche replied.

"Okay..we ready Evangeline-san, but are you really can do that? are you really can fix my Gear Body"Amita replied and asked.

"Don't worry young girls! who do you think i am, i am Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire and it's just simple task to me,what kind your form it's Gear? it's Machine? it's Robot? It's Magical Being? i will return it to original form, so beware my greatest magic. Lic Lac La Lac Lilac! I am The Devis, I am The Godess,I am The Queen, I am The Empress Of The Darkness! Turn The Light To The Darkness , Turn The Future To The Anchient One! Lic Lac La Lac Lilac! With My Command Once Again Return anything before me, to their Original form! TIME REVERSE... !"a Black Magic Circle Appear under and above Ou-sama party, the magic circle look like a round clock, every time Evangeline Spell the magic word, the Black magi circle winden and widen until surrounding Ou-sama and her friends, then when the speel ended, Evangeline moved her right hand to the front of them and said 'TIME REVERSE', then the clock magic circle spinning reverse back and slowly all of their wound disappear become purple tiny2 clock like nothing and the parts like skin, gear, clothes and many others who got damaged materialized, their body return to normal without grace and even their body right now on their best condition.

"Wuah... look look everyone, a many clock flying from my wound so cool and... and my wound disappear hahahahaha amazing so amazing, my skin like new ahahahahah"Levi so happy her wound gone become purple tiny2 clock.

"Yeah.. it's disappear and my parts who got destroyed return to normal and it even like a new one it's like a miracle"Amitia so amazed when look the process her body Gear return to normal.

"C'mon get your self Levi, Momoiro we still have mission to fulfilled, we can't be happy just cause of it"Ou-sama not happy right now, even if her body return to normal. she's jealous cause she's the king of darkness, but she's can't do this dark magic Time Reverse.

"Ha... are you jealous right now Ou-sama, ahahahaha, i get it you are jelous right!, you are jealous cause you can't do magic like this?"Kyrie teased Ou-sama while tthe time reverse magic ,still fixing their body.

"Shut up Momoiro, I admit that i can't do something like this, cause this kind of magic in diferrent Lv and in Book of Darkness not record this God like magic" Dearche Admit it. and she's stepping on Kyrie feet.

"Ouch!"Kyrie feel hurt on her feet.

"Ma... ma don't mind it Ou-sama, she's just teasing you"Yuri try to calmed Ou-sama.

"..."Stern just silent and amazed looking at many purple tiny2 clock flying out from her body.

"Hey Ou-sama maybe you can mimic her magic, try it maybe it will work you know"Kyrie teasing her again she's smirking.

"There's no way just mimicking it will work, it's not simple like taking a candy from child, there's is no way Momoiro!"Ou-sama don't want to try something useless. and then the Time Riverse magic ended.

"Okay...how are you feel right now Dearche, Levi-chan,Yuri-chan, Stern,Kyrie and Amita"Evangeline asked them with beautifull smile on her beautiful face.

"I am feel Great, Saiko!"Levi said that while jumped happily.

"Thanks for your help Evangeline-san i am feel like new Gear, my body feels so light and good"Amitia thanked and smilling.

"Yeah... my body like new... like i am in my best condition, i am really really love it, thank you Evangeline The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms"Kyrie so grateful and praising Evangeline without using title The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire, cause she's feels weird about that title and she's don't know anything what is it Vampire.

"... Thank you!"Stern just bowed her head and say Arigato.

"Thank you Evangeline san for repairing my magical body, Your magic so wonderfull"Yuri thanked Evangeline.

"I accept your alll your thanks"Evangeline smiled to them.

"It's Already 10.53 am and you must be tired from your Time space Travel, why not all of you sleep on Nanoha house?"Yuuno-kun asked them.

"Yes... right now we must rest our body, cause we will set off tommorow to your world Ou-sama, Stern-chan, Levi-chan, Yuri-chan, Kyrian-chan and Amita-chan"Nanoha asked Ou-sama party to rest on Nanoha resident, with smile and winked to them all.

"..." Ou-sama party suddenly become silent.

"Are you worried about your Book of Darkness and Planet Eltria Ou-sama? Don't worry trust me, i will give back it tommorow Ou-sama, i am promise"Shamal try to convince them.

"Don't worry about that, believe me!, we will keep Our promise, don't hesitant. just rest this night forgot everything, cause tommorow we will set off!"Evangeline closed her right eye and crossed her hand under her very big Breast, looking down on them.

"Okay... we will agreed and rest at Nanoha House"Ou-sama agreed it.

"Yeah.. we are agreed to, i want to know what look like inside Nanoha house"Kyrie Agreed.

"..."Stern just silent, on her heart, she's don't want to rest same roof with another Nanoha, but it can't be helped, she's not in condition to refused, so she's just accept it and set off tommorow.

"C'mon let's go to Nanoha-chan House, i can't wait it"Levi seems the one who really fired up.

"Levi... we come go to there not to picnic and don't mess with other people home!"Amita sweat drop and she's scolding Levi.

"Okay we all agreed, now i will begin using teleport magic, Everyone come here near me"Evangeline ask them all to move near her.

"Okay..."Everyone moved near Evangeline.

"Teleport!'' In Second Everyone Disappear teleported to Shamal Underground Secret Lab.

* * *

><p><strong>IN THE LAB<strong>

"Wuah... we are back to our Lab yay!"Rose, Eliza and Clara happy they back to their lab.

"It's like a long time i am not back in my lab, even thought we just a few hours go out ahahahaha and now Rose, Eliza and Clara we will begin Next Project U, cause i got some good material and it's so promised hiahahaha"Shamal laughing with low voice. then she's laughing hardly.

"So it's your Secret lab Shamal, amazing so wide and high?"Amita lookig how big Shamal Lab.

"Yeah it's so big and it's underground you know, even Mistress Hayate don't know i have this Secret Lab Huahahahahaha"Shamal laughing loudly.

"Wuaaah... a secret lab and undergrund lab... so cooolll!..."Levi eyes so sparking while hear that.

"Yeah It's so cool Shamal"Kyrie amazed to after hear what Shamal said.

"...amazing!"Stern so silent and suddenly said that.

"Not bad Shamal, you did well can have something like this without find out by that Ahogarasu!"Ou-sama praised her and smilling.

"Okay... good luck with your Project U shamal, we will excuse our self and gone to sleep huaaam"Nanoha moaning she's so tired.

"I will entrust our Book of Darkness to you Shamal, please take of it!"Ou-sama smilled to Shamal, seems like Ou-sama begin to trust Shamal.

"Let's move everyone! we need go to surface with that Elevator!"Evangeline asked everyone to enter That transparant elevator.

"Okay..."Everyone give ok, and they move to elevator.

"Yay i am the frist!"Levi running to elevator and jumping say i am the frist with happy face.

"Hey becarefull Levi or you will break the elevator!"Ou-sama smiled while said that.

"Okay...now everyone has enter, let's move now"Nanoha checked if everyone has entered the elevator, then she's press tombol 1 to go up to surface.

"Wow... it's move it's move... ahahahaha i can see the whole lab"Levi so happy, her eyes sparking, but Levi make Ou-sama sweat drop.

"Levi You are so interesting, so Energic girl, not like someone i know who have same face as you ahahahaha"Nanoha praising her.

"Ia ia ia... Boku Saiko not Energic girl Nanoha-chan"Levi says she's the best.

"Ouch" Ou-sama hit Levi Head, Levi surprised.

"Can you not make a fuzz just cause something like that, We are here not to picnic, remember that!"Ou-sama seems disapointed by Levi the elevator stoped and the door opened everyone come out.

"Ano... Nanoha-chan it's okay for us to sleep on your house?"Amita so shy asked to walked to the door while talking

"It's Okay, don't worry about it"Nanoha replied with big smile in her face, and the door opened. Everyone come out, but what a surprised they all shocked what they meet in front of door and the party in front of the door shocked to.

"Yo! Ahogarasu, Signum, Vita and Zafira. Cya"Ou-sama just called their name then walked leaving them like nothing and like they knows each other even tought they just meet.

"Ahahahahah sugoi sugoi another Hayate, Signum vita and Zafira... this day is the best."Levi walked happily with her both hend crossed on her back head while said that. she's so happy.

"Domo... " Stern bowing to them and walked silently leaving them.

"Ia ia ia... sumimasen teheheheh"Kyrie act cutie in front og them and walking leaving them.

"..."Amita just silently walked she's so after that a loudly voice surprised Ou-sama party.

"WAIT A MINUTE, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, WHY YOU ACT SO FRIENDLY, WHY YOU HAVE SAME FACE AS ME AND WHY IN HERE ANOTHER FATE AND NANOHA AND 2 SUSPICIOUS GIRL WALKED IGNORED US"Hayate shouted suddenly she's osii pissed of, Hayate looking for missing Shamal who disappear and they now looking her at her lab, they just arrive at front of lab door they found Nanoha, Yuuno with 12 wings and new barrier jacket, beside two of them Hayate saw unkown girl beside Yuuno, another Nanoha and another Fate and 2 suspicious girl. they walked and talked so friendly and ignored Hayate presence. Hayate is so angry, she's have many problem and now meet new big and real problem, her angry and hated at her limit and then she's exploded it with loud voice.

"Hey.. hey... why are you shouted that loud we have good here in here, or are you not given a proper manner from your parents?"Ou-sama cleaning her ear while said that!

"Who The Hell Are You!"Hayate walked to Dearche she's grab her cloth with her hand and asked with deadly glare and gritted her teeth.

"Me! I am King of Darkness, the owner of Book of Darkness and if you don't mind can you put your hand of from me Ahogarasu!"Ou-sama give her replied and again she's called Ahogarasu to Hayate.

"Kuh!...SIGNUM, VITA, ZAFIRA ARREST THEM CAUSED MOCKING ME! HAYATE YOUR MASTER!"Hayate shouted while still grabing her cloth.

"Hmmmmp... Signum, Vita, Zafira don't try anything funny with me or i will chanted the spell to destory your mind and body, are you forgotten who am i and what means King of Darkness, now restrain your master?"Ou-sama make her barrier jacket temperature so hot, then Hayate release her and glaring to her.

"SIGNUM, VITA,ZAFIRA! DON'T MAKE ME REAPED MY SELF ARREST THEM IMMEDIATELY!"Hayate so pissed and shouted so loud again.

"We can't do that Hayate, can we just talked to them normaly, maybe they can explaint thier situation to us"Vita denied Hayate order.

"Yes, Vita is right, i am your knight but, we will do as you say, but i prefer do it in peace way, cause it seems we can resolve this problem without a fight"Signum said it clamly.

"..."Zafira just silent.

"SIGNUM, VITA,ZAFIRA!"Hayate glaring at her knight. but she don't know, her last shout will make her regret her arrogance! and losing something important of her.

"... BUZTTTTTT SHSTTTTT! " the voice from back Hayate party what is it. it is Evangeline she's change her from to her frist form the True Form. her demon power blasted wildly and filled with darkness anger. everyone in room falling down cause Evangeline Demon power presence.

"Can you sut up your trap.." Evangeline walking approaching Hayate.

"Who are you!"Hayate asked while in pain, she's feel hard to breath and feeling a lot of preasure like the gravity around her become so strong, she's try to use her magic to make herb ody can move an breath normaly, but not effect.

"I am Your Nightmare!","AKHHHHHH!"Evangeline moved her hand to front and squized the air while said that, but what happen, he crushing Hayate hayate arm and Hayate shouted in pain.

"I am Your Fear!","AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Evangeline squized the air again, then she's broken Hayate Leg, Hayate shouted so loud and tears droping from her eyes.

"Hayate! No Please Stop it!" Signum, Vita and Zafira looking Hayate in pain and can't do anything asked for forgiveness.

"And i am your Death!"Evangeline opened her hand and a life heart appear, it's life and beating.

"Noooo! pleaase"Signum, Vita and Zafira begged to Evangeline, but evangeline ignored it.

"Your name Hayate right? are you know what is it? it is your Heart ! and what will happen if i crushing your Heart!"Evangeline Eyes glowing redly and said that. Everyone who look at Hayate heart who pounding hard, they are so stunned, they can't believe what they see

"Who...Who are you! what...what do you want? and why you do this to me?"Hate stopped acted so highly and angrily, she's now in fear, so feared, she's afraid to die, and asked Evangeline with tears dropping to floor. Everyone looking at them seriously. Nanoha and Yuuno just looking at them to, they know Evangeline will not kill someone.

"So our cute girl can learn fear now, Hiahahahaha very well i will tell you my name, i am Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker,The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire Hiahahahahahaha..."Like always Evangeline give her grand declaration then laughing hardly. then Hayate shocked while hear her name, it's the name of Nanoha and Yuuno-kun Master.

"Evangeline, please stop it right there, we can't do more than this, it will kill her."Yuuno-kun trying her best to stood up, and he can stand up, then he said that while walking slowly to her and Evangeline look to back look at her beloved one in pain.

"Please forgive her Evangeline, do kill Hayate"Nanoha stand up and hug Evangeline beg her to stop her madness.

"Huh... it can't be helped, alraight, alraight, in the frist place i just want to scare her not to kill her, so don't worry about it Yuuno, Nanoha"Evangeline signed, then she's closed her right eyes while said that, the in the her last word she's winked to Nanoha and Yuuno. After that the Heart vanished, it's look like Evangelinereturn it to it's place.

"Time Reverse!"Evangeline flicked her finger while said that, she's Healed Hayate Leg and Hand, it's become normal again like 2 minute before it break. Everyone amazed by her magic.

"Memories Sealed"Evangeline flicked her finger again while said that, then Hayate memories of this incident are sealed, after the spell finished Hayate fall to ground and she's sleep. then Evangeline change her form back to normal. everyone so amazed just looking at it, Evangeline just her finger to perform her magic. everyone lost in speech expect Vita.

"Hayate! are you alraight? Hayate answer me!"Vita panicked look Hayate collapse to floor. she's walked to hayate then shaking her try to wake her up but no answer.

"Vita calm down! She's just put to sleep, maybe it's cause the effect of her magic"Signum calmly check Hayate and founded she's just sleeping, her life is not in danger.

"Ugh... so Hayate is alraight Signum, thank Godness!"Vita feel relieved and she's seeding a tears, then she's glaring at Evangeline with revenge on her eyes with tears filled her eyes. she's gritted her teeth, Vita so angry she's ready to explode anytime.

"Vita Stop it!, don't make it more worst, in the frist place, it's our mistress fault"Signum stop her, she's try to convince Vita to not do anything who will result Hayate life in danger.

"But.. but..."Vita confused.

"It's alraight Vita, Hayate is safe and no damage on her body, Evangeline heal our Mistress we should Thank to her and we will do it now Vita"Signum make a serious face while said that.

"Yeah we should Thank to her and apologize to Another Hayate Vita!" Zafirasaid that while she's up and holding Hayate like a princess in his arm.

"But..."Vita still sonfused.

"Vita!"Signum Glared to her.

"Okay Signum !"Vita nooded.

"Thank You Very much, for spare our Mistress Life, i Signum will not forget your kindness Master Evangeline and i will do anything you asked to repay it back Master Evangeline"Signum kneeled like a knight while said that, she's so thankfully to Evangeline, cause she's spare Hayate life.

"I am Vita 1 of 4 Hayate Knight Tome of the Night Sky i will not forget your kindness to, Thank you bery much Master Evangeline to keep safe our Hayate life, thank you very much"Vita bowed her head while said that and her tear dropped to the floor, she's so scared if her beloved Hayate die, she's really happy Hayate still alive.

"My name Zafira, i am really thank you and if in the future your Master Evangeline need help, just ask us, we will help will with our all, to fulfill your wish"Zafira while carrying Hayate like a princess said that to Evangeline.

"Fuhahahahaha, i will take your thanks to me, hohohohohoho, now all of you stand up, but if you want to kneel to me more long i don't mind hiahahahaha!..."evangeline crossed her hand and act high and mighty while said that, then she's laughing again. Nanoha, Yuuno, Dearche, Levi, Stern, Kyrie and Amitia laughing to.

"Can i know your name The Another King of Darkness? is it Hayate?"Signum stand up asked with smile.

"Ho... my name... hmm... you can call me Ou-sama hihihihihihi"Dearche seems not angry about accident before.

"Okay... then Ou-sama we are sorry for my Mistress rudeness"Signum smiled and give a shake hand to Dearche.

"We are really sorry Ou-sama!"Vita bowing her head to Dearche while said that.

"Yeah we are really sorry" Zafira bowed to while said that.

"Yayayaya... That's good if you know your Mistake, hmmm.. hm.. This Great Ou-sama shall forgive you and your mistress hihihihihi" Ou-sama shake hand with Signum. they both laughed.

"And then who are the name of this cute girls who look like Nanoha and Fate Ou-sama"Signum asked to Ou-sama while looking at Levi and Stern.

"I am Levi, and this is Stern"Levi introduced her self before Ou-sama replied.

"Hey Levi you stole my line"Ou-sama angry and hit levi on her head.

"Ouch... Sorry! ihihihihi"Levi in pain then she's laugh happily, cause she's stole Ou-sama words.

"Just like she said, this is Levi and This is Stern, We are from another world and time, we are from future!"Ou-sama said it bluntly and she's said that while crossing her hand in her cest.

"What from Future?, so what your business with Nanoha and Yuuno in this world?"Vita surprised and suddenly asked her.

"We are come this world to borrow Nanoha and Yuuno-kun power to defeated Omega, to safe Momoiro and Amita Beloved planet Eltria, oh i forgot to intruduce them to you, she's Momoiro and the one beside me is Amita Florian"Ou-sama telling her reason why they come to this world and then she introduced Kyrie and Amita.

"Hy Signum, Vita and Zafira i am Kyrie Florian not Momoiro, Nice to meet you"Kyrie seems not like her nick name, then she's winked to them.

"Nice to meet you Kyrie-chan"Vita replied.

"Nice to meet you to"Signum and Zafira replied.

"Momoiro is Momoiro just called her Momoiro hahahahaha"Ou-sama Laughing.

"Mou.. Ou-sama you always call me Momoiro, you are so cruel"Kyrie acted cutely in from of them. Everyone laughing look at Kyrie and Ou-sama,

"Ma.. ma.. you are like a child thought you are has grown this big Kyrie hihihihihi, and my name is Amita Florian, Nice to meet you, Signum-san,Vita-san, and Zafira"

"Nice to meet you Amita"Vita, Signum and Zafira replied with smile.

"Then Nanoha, Yuuno, Master Evangeline, Ou-sama, Stern, Levi, Kyrie and Amita, if you don't mind we will excuse our self, to take Hayate to her room, cause she's so exhausted and luckily she's put on sleep now, so she can rest for her hard job become a Commande of division 6 hehehehehe"Vita asked for permision.

"Okay... take care of her Vita-chan"Nanoha replied with smile

"Yeah... don't mind us, just becarefull not wake her up Vita-chan,Signum-san and Zafira"Yuuno smiled to them while said that.

"Of.. Of course Yuuno!"In Vita eyes Yuuno smiled look so sparking and her heart beated so fast make her nervous while said of course to Yuuno, it's look like the charm magic is effected Vita.

"Ye... Yes Of Course we will not wake her up Yu..Yuuno-kun"Signum blushed while looking Yuuno smiled to her, she's blused pink on her cheek and her heart suddenly beated so fast, then she's said it with shyly and nervous, with her face blushed pink. then she's asked her self _'what is this why my heart pounding so fast and my face become hot, why i become like this while looking at Yuuno-kun and what is this feeling?, it's so mysterious, what is this feeling?, this is the frist time i feel my body like this... oh Yuuno-kun can you tell me what is this feeling who make my heart pounding so hard and make my face feel hot, what have you done to me...'_

"Ho...nihihihihi"Evangeline smirking after look Vita and Signum expresion. Nanoha and Yuuno look at Evangeline who just smirking. they not have a clue why Evangeline smirking, in here must be some funny events who make her smirking her self.

"You are leaving now, hm... then take care and be carefull in your way, cause maybe some ghost might appear this night hihihihi"Ou-sama laughing.

"Then excuse us Nanoha,Yu.. Yuuno and everyone"Signum bowed and excuse her self to go off.

"Bye...bye... everyone!"Vita waving her hand while walking leaving them.

"Ou-sama if fate destined us to meet you again, i am the Familiar Zafira will be Honor to meet you again, then execuse me Ou-sama, Nanoha-san, Yuuno, Master Evangeline, Levi, Stern, Amita and Kyrie. see you next time"Zafira bowed and exuce his self, then he walking leaving Ou-sama and everyone while carrying Hayate like a princess.

"Humuh... then until we meet again wa ga Tsukaima Zafira"_ 'until we meet again my Familiar Zafira'_ Dearche said that with pride her cest, she's replied it before zafira leave them.

"... they all leave"Nanoha looking at their back while their leave them.

"Now we should leave to"Nanoha smiled to everyone.

"Okay.. "Everyone replied. then everyone walking leaving the lab to the outside, then after 2 minute the come to outside.

"I and Yuuno will leave now Nanoha and Everyone"Evangeline smiled to everyone while said that, then she's begin floating in the air.

"Then we will leave now Nanoha, Dearche, Stern, Levi, Kyrie and Amita"Yuuno smiled and execuse him self and begin to floating in the air.

"Wait Yuuno, are you forgot something"Nanoha winked to Yuuno.

"Oh right, i am really forgot, hm.. emm...mm... muach. Bye bye.. my Dear Nanoha"Yuuno landed and walking approaching Nanoha, Yuuno hug Nanoha and Give a bye bye kiss, a hot kiss with tongue in front Everyone. Everyone who look at them so surprised and especialy Stern she's so shocked, she's look another her self kissing so hot with Yuuno Her Shisou. Then their ekiss Ended their lips and tounge parting, After that Yuuno kiss Nanoha forehead and begin to fly. she's said Bye bye.. my Dear Nanoha and then fly with Evangeline, they fly to Yuuno house. in other side Everyone who look them kiss still in shocked state their jaws down.

"See you to morrow Yuuno-kun Evangeline-san"Nanoha waving her hand to Yuuno and Evangeline who fly leaving them in the cold night under 3 moon shine.

"Wow a french kiss, so hot kiss in front of us, they ignored us and oh.. ohhh.. so hot,i am so horny just looking at you and Yuuno kissed Nanoha, it's make my body melt down Nanoha"Kyrie sounded she's horny after watched Nanoha and Yuuno kissed IoI.

"Yeah.. yeah... Levi and stern you are underage so don't try it Okay.."Ou-sama said that with her face blushed red.

"But.. that Yuuno-kun so cool right Ou-sama, he just kissed Nanoha and ignored us, wuah.. i am so envy you Nanoha have a cool guy like him loved you ihihihihi"Levi eyes so sparked while said that.

"... i am envy you another me, i want Shisou kissed me to"Stern talked quietly, everyone can't hear her words perfectly.

"What is it Stern? do you say something"Ou-sama asked stern, cause Ou-sama hearing something form Stern.

"Ie... nothing.. it's nothing"Stern just replied it with blushed pink face.

"Hooo... i know i know Stern, i know right what you want and feel hihihihihihi...right Amita"Kyrie teasing Stern, then she's winked and asked to her big Sister.

"What... ow... yeah. yeah, don't mind it Stern, she's just like teasing people...hehehehe"Amita try not make anything worse cause her sister act.

"Now Everyone let's go to my House and meet Fate and Vivio, they must be worried me cause i am so late nyahahaha, then let's go Everyone"Nanoha asked to Ou-sama party with smile. then she's start floating in the air.

"Yeah... let's move now"Ou-sama start floating to while said that.

"Ouuuu.."Everyone said that at the same time and then they all fly following Nanoha to her house. they are fly under the 3 beautifull moon and in cold night.

* * *

><p><strong>AT NANOHA RESIDENT<strong>

"Now we are arrive, welcome to my House"Nanoha landed, then everyone to, she's greeting them all, with big smile.

"Wuah... your house so big..Nanoha, i can't wait to go inside it ihihihihi"Levi eyes sparking, she's so happy.

"Ouch mind your manner Levi"Ou-sama hit levi head again.

"Don't about everyone just suit your self like in your house and i will make a dinner for you all, cause it looks like you all hungry"Nanoha smiled beautifully while said that.

"Growl..." a Weird sound come out from Everyone Stomatch.

"hahahahaha"Everyone laughing hear that sound.

"Wuah... dinner meat meat.."Levi so happy hear that.

"Hahahaha... it's look like we will trouble you this night"Kyrie laughing lightly after look Levi.

"Let's in Everyone"Nanoha opened the door.

"Excuse Me!" Everyone said that while entering the door.

"Vivio, Fate i am Home"Nanoha calling Vivio and Fate.

"This time i will meet another me Fate, what will she like, i can't wait, i want meet her sooner"Levi so spirited.

"Calm down Levi"Ou-sama warned her.

"Hahahaha.. don't worry Ou-sama she's just like that hehehehe"Kyrie laughed then said that with smile, then she's patting Levi head.

"Nanoha mama you are so late! Vivio so miss you Nanoha Mama"Vivio jumping and hug nanoha. Nanoha hug her back.

"I am Home Vivio, So are you training properly for the magical turnamen DSAA who will held soon next month"Nanoha give Vivio kiss on her fore head and asked that.

"Of Course Vivo training really hard, Vivio Sparring with Einhart-chan, she's so Strong and Vivio can use 3 Magical spere now and Become Super Saiyan 3 Songoku Tehehehehehehe"IoI Vivio must be copying Einhart-chan magic who taughted by Yuuno-kun, you really something Vivio.

"Wow... really... you are amazing Vivio"Nanoha Hug her again.

"Welcome Home Nanoha"Fate welcome her with smile.

"Yeah... i am home Fate"Nanoha replied it with smile to.

"Um... by the way Nanoha who are they, 3 of them i know their face, on the right she's really look you, on the middle she's look Hayate and lastly on her left she's really look like me, it's like we are twin if i have same age like her"Fate asked curiously, she's wondered who are they and why they have same face like Nanoha, Hayate and her self.

"Um... we will tell you all of it, but before that let's make dinner for us and for our Guest from Future"Nanoha said that and her words make Fate and Vivio confuse.

"Future!"Vivio and Fate confused.

"Have a seat everyone relax your self just like in your home and please play with Vivio while us preparing our Dinner, let's go Fate"then after that Nanoha holding Fate hand

"Okay!" Fate nodded, she's still confused, then both of them go to the kitchen to cook.

"So that's is a grown Fate, she's so beauty and have a big boobs to eheheheheh, in no time my body will like that nixixixixixi"Levi talked bluntly and she's smirking.

"Hy.. Vivio-chan my name is Kyrie Florian nice to meet you Vivio"Kyrie take a squat and holding Vivio smal hand and said that.

"Nice to meet you to Kyrie Onee-chan"Vivio replied it with smile.

"Wuah.. Onee-chan... good girl, good girl!"Kyrie patting Vivio head, Vivio smiled happily.

"I am Amita Florian Nice to meet you Vivio-chan!"Amita bent her body and said that and then she's have a handshake with vivio.

"Nice to meet you Amita Onee-chan"Vivio replied with smile and replied Amita handshake. then Vivio eyes turned to 3 familiar face.

"Wuah... Chiisai Fate Mama, Chiisai Nanoha Mama and Chiisai Comander Hayate da tehehehehehe"Vivio said a small Fate mama, Small Nanoha Mama and small Commander Hayate all of that suddenly after realized their face so resemble.. Vivio Eyes so Sparking while said that.

"Ukh... i am not Chiisai Fate mama Vivio-chan,i have a name, so try call me Levi Onee-chan"Levi sweat drop, and try act like Onee-chan in front Vivio.

"Levi Onee-chan..."Vivio try it with shily.

"Kawai...!"Cute Levi said that while pinched Vivio Cheek.

"Tehehehehe"Vivio laughed lightly.

"Ano...Can Vivio know your name Chiisai Nanoha Mama"Vivio asked Curiously.

"I am Stern, Stern is Okay"Stern answered Coldly.

"Nice to meet you Stern-san"Vivio smiled to her.

"Nice to meet you ... by the way i am really Curious are you born from Nanoha or Fate? and who's you Father is it Yuuno Shi.. ehm... is it Yuuno-kun?"Stern asked it to Vivio with cold face.

"Emm... Vivio not born form Nanoha mama and Fate mama Stern-san and Yuuno sensei is not Vivio papa to, but maybe in the Future Yuuno Sensei will be Vivio papa tehehehehe"Vivio answerd it with her innocent smile.

"uh... "Vivo words make Stern surprised and lost in words.

"Oh.. that's right we forgot to tell you about that Stern, sorry, really sorry Stern"Kyrie and Amita say sorry.

"It's Okay and why Both of you apologize to me,huh i don't get it"Stern sweat drop.

"Oh yeah... and what's is your name Onee-chan?"Vivio asked to Dearche.

"My name? just call me Ou-sama... Vivio"Dearche answer it.

"Okay.. Ou-sama and nice to meet you Ou-sama"Vivio smiled to Ou-sama while said that.

"Nice to meet you to Vivio!"Ou-sama smiled and patting Vivio Head while said that.

* * *

><p><strong>YUUNO SCRYA RESIDENT, YUUNO POV<strong>

"Welcome home Master and Grand Master Evangeline"I opened the door and suddenly Einhart welcoming us so formaly.

"Yeah... we are home Einheart, how is it your school ?" I am replied with smile and walking entering my house while asking that.

"Um... i... i have a good training fight with Vivio, it's just like you said Master, she's can do it to, even though she's not implant jewel seeds on her and we fight secretly just like you thought us, so Vivio best friend will not find it"Eihart spoked embarassedly while hilding her skirt, reallylike an innocent girl.

"I see, that's good thing Einhart, you can make some friend"i am smilling to her while patting her head.

"Um... Master somewhat you are really diffent this night, it's look like you are mre handsome, like my ideal man and everytime i look at your eyes my heart pounding so hard and pounding more hard, my face burning red and feel more horny. what's i am saying, please forgive me for my rudeness, please forgive your slave, it's always like this whenever i beside you, but this time i feel more and more Master"Eihart, she's very very poor girl, she's saying it with an overwhelming love from her, she's begged my forgiveness while bowed down on me.

"It's cause Evangeline magic Charm Einhart, Evangeline put magic charming up 50 percent on me hehehehehe, One more thing Einhart, The one who should Apologize is me, cause i am the one hwo make you a Slave Vampire class without knowing it. So I am sorry Einhart Stratos."I am trying to make her know, it's not her fault to begin with. i am said that while holding her hand and make her stand up.

"Master! thanks you so much, i am Love you! i am really love you!"Einhart, she's stand up and hug me while said that, her tears flowing down slowly from her beautiful eyes.

"Ehem... Yuuno, where's the food, i am hungry" Evangeline who sit and look us from a far, suddenly asking that, it's surprised me.

"Yeah.. Yuuno Nii-sama, you should make a Diner now, i can tell you are hungry, cause we are now on same body now"Casandra and my other sister telling it inside my heart. ahahahaha it's so funny become like this

"Okay... juat wait... i will cooking something good for you all'i am walking to kitchen to make a dinner for Evangeline, Einhart and Me who have become 1 with my 5 sister now.

* * *

><p><strong>IN UDERGROUND LAB, SHAMAL POV<strong>

"Huahahahahahaha...hahahahahaha... amazing... incridible.. marvelous.. hahahahahaha... i can't believe it, i really can't believe it hahahahahaha"I am really amazed what i found in this Book of Darkness, it's look like some page has change and i found a new page with new spell and power,it happen maybe because something incident in another world where Ou-sama live and make this Book of Darkness it Evolve. it's make me really happy, i am really lucky find it hahahhahahaa.I am laughing Evilly cause of that.

"Dr. Shamal What you you has found in that book, who make you this happy?"Clara asked me curiously.

"I am Curious to what is it can we know?"Eliza asked me to, why i am this happy.

"Yes, what is it Dr. Shamal?"Rose asked me to, they all asked me.

"Huahahahaha.. it can't be helped, if you all really persistent to know it, i will tell you, i Found a big different and big secret in Book of Darkness my Mistress Hayate Have and Book of Darkness from another world Ou-sama Have"I am laughing Evilly, then touched my glasses while said that.

"Pit pit pit pit, pri pit ppit pri pit pri pit pit pitt.."The sound of Keyboard while i type it to showing them all page who make me interseting on it.

"Here... look at this page, some of the words are diffent, and here look at this page, it's a new page who not have by Hayate Book of Darkness, here and here and there are stil many of them"I am showing to them what i found, Clara, Eliza and rose slowly read the page and surprised what they found to, they now believe me, i was right about it. then they shaking after look on the other new page and read it loudly.

"The Frist Seal will be Released, When The Core Book of Darkness become one with The King of Darkness,a Half Complete Awakened Her Existence far beyond Imagination even just one Seal unlocked. The Second Seal will be Released, The Kuartet Fused of 4 seed of Darkness will awaken the True King Of Darkness who have sealed from her Slumber and her power once again will bring end of this world, darkness of all darkness, the Glittering Darkness of Millinillion Darkness will devour the Light of Universe"They read it all and at the same time they all shocked.

"What... what is it... is it very dangerous Dr. Shamal... don't tell me.. you. you want to awaken this thing?"They all so shocked in fear and asked me.

"Huahahahahaha.. ahahahahahahaha!"I am laughing Evilly.

* * *

><p><strong>ON MORNING, ON THE SPOT WHERE THE TIME MACHINE LANDED<strong>

in the morning Everyone gethered on Shamal Underground Secret Lab and Evangeline Teleport us to the place where they all meet with the Guest from Another world, Dearche, Levi, Stern,Yuri, Kyrie and Amita.

"Just like always you stunned me with your magic Master Evangeline, you teleport us from center Midchilda to another side planet Midchilda of Center Midchilda"Shamal praising Evangeline while touching her Glasses.

"Let i ask you Shamal, you not forget your promise right? where's my Book of Darkness?"Dearche asked shamal with sour face.

"Fufufufu, OF course my another King Of Darkness, i hold it tightly in my hand your book of darkness"Shamal smilled and grined while showing The Book of Darkness to Dearche.

"what you find from it Shamal and can i get back my mine now?"Dearche move her hand to front and asked to give back her Book of Darkness.

"Don't Worry right here, right now, on this moment i will give back what should your belong Ou-sama, but after that, i need you to do something for me, it's easy just read the page 234 line 7, please read that with your eyes closed Ou-sama fufufufufufu"Shamal touched her Glasess while said that and she's asked Dearche to read it.

"Huh... what.. what? WHat is it Ou-sama?"Levi Curiously about it, About their conversation.

"He... Interesting"Evangeline Smiled Evilly.

"Gulp, What is it Eva-chan, why you smile like that, are you know something about it?"Nanoha gulped, then she's asking Evangeline about it.

"Hm... you wanna know Nanoha... just look wait, i think Shamal find something who will make us surprised, Hiahahahahaha"Evangeline placed her hand on the mouth, her backside of hand touched the lips and then she's laughing evilly.

"Kukukukuku... if that you said is true.. it's make me want to see it, and not lose a single second, while see it with my own eyes, I hope it will pleasure me"Kyrie acted like a horny bitch. while said it, and she's sucked her finger and groped her own breast.

"Ano... Kyrie-chan... why are you so horny like that"Yuuno-kun Sweet drop.

"Oh... Excuse me, what rude of me Yuuno-kun"Kyrie said that while glaring to yuuno with her lustful eyes.

"Ehem.. please forgive my sister bad manner Yuuno-kun"Amita hit Kyrie head, then bowed and apologized to Yuuno.

"Okay... i get it, i will do like you like you asked!"What is it you plotting Shamal? Why you need me to read page 234 line 7? is there something trap in it? i need to be carefull, but there's no way a trap on it, it's my possession and will obey noly me. hm... but i i have a bad feeling about it. Dearche have a doubt in her heart about something bad will happen.

"...Ou-sama"Is there something unpleasant about Ou-sama? something unpleasant and make your face look so worried. Stern try calling Ou-sama who space out.

"What is it Stern?"Dearche still not look at the 234 line 7, she's just looking at Shamal who grinned, then she's Dearche startled by Stern voice.

"ie...Nothing"Stern replied.

"..."Nani... nani... what happen Everyone? is there something will happen soon?. Yuri just silent, don't know what they are talking about, but she's realy curious about it.

"SAaaaaaa... Ou-sama please do as i said before fufufufufu"Shamal moved her hand to side and said that while open her hand.

"Kuh... fine i will start to read it and i just to read it right, so listen carefully"It can't be helped, i just need to read it right and is what you want Shamal? so be it. Dearche still not look at the page 234 line 7 when she's replied it.

"Thou sleep on deep slumber,Thou filled with destruction, fear, wrath, greed, sloth, pride, lust, envy, and gluttony, Thou held the secret Eve of Darkness, I am yours True Master seek the path of endless Abyss" Dearche look it in second and she's remembered all the words just in second. Then she's read it with both her eyes closed with her left hand holding the book with page 234 still opened and her right hand . when she's start read it the black belka magic circle appear under her feet, 'Thou sleep on deep slumber'_ what is this? i don't remember there's a words liek this in Book of Darkness_, 'Thou filled with destruction, fear, wrath, greed, sloth, pride, lust, envy, and gluttony' _what is it. i can't stopped spelling it, my mouth spoked it without my command, stop it! stop it don't read more. why... why i can't gain control of my body... please stop it now!, _'Thou held the secret Eve of Darkness' _Stern can you hear me? Levy? Yuri? ukhh... my body i can't control it. Momoiro please stop me read this spell at once. it's look like no one hear my voice, Amita? Shamal? Master Evangeline? please some body help me!, _'I am yours True Master seek the path of endless Abyss' _Stopppp! pleaseee...! "why you need to stop just take it easy it will ended soon", i can hear Evangeline voice, she's grinning, Master Eva please save me!._

"Hey... is Ou-sama okay Everyone, her hair growing become long look!" Levi asked Curiously.

"Don't worry Everyone, it's will ended soon, so just bear what you look right now and don't interrupt her Consetration while she read it, cause maybe something bad will happend if we interrupt it and we don't want it to happen right"Shamal said it while touching her glasses and she's success silent everyone become silent and just looking what happened next.

"Show me your True form... Core of Darkness, Awaken my True Power Core Of Darkness Eve!" _what did you said my hair grow long... but more importantly SOME BODY HELP ME, PLEASE STOP ME READ ALL THIS SPELL _'Show me your True form... Core of Darkness Eve' _Core of darkness Eve what is that? i think know something about it, but before it happen please... stop it, who is it control my body, is it you Book of Darkness?, if you want me to read it please let me read with my own will? please..! '_Awaken my True Power Core Of Darkness Eve!" _Stopppppppp pleasee! i command you book of darkness i am the king of Darkness command you to stop!. What is it?is it Core of Darkness Eve? or is it the core of you Book of Darkness?"_ After Dearche said the last words the book closed by it self and a tiny2 black lightning appear surround it. the book change form, it change to Symbol on the cover book of darkness, but the design it's a bit diffent it's more big and have a device looking form and a black tiny2 lightning envelp it and the lingtning range become wider.

"What is that? is that the Core of Darkness Eve or Core of The Book of Darkness it self, i hear Ou-sama said Core of Darkness Eve before!" Momoiro so curious.

"Yeah exactly what you said, it's The Core Cook of Darkness it self.. ie.. it's Called Core of Darkness Eve!"Shamal corrected Kyrie comment while looking at the The Core book of Darkness

"What did you said!"Everyoen so shocked except Evangeline, they all surprised by Shamal words. but suddenly they surprised again cause Dearche.

"Switching Driver"Dearche said it while her both eyes still closed. _what is it? please stop it at once and what the hell is it switching Driver what do you want to do with me Book of Darkness._

"Belkan! Driver, Overwrite instalation!"The Core Book of Darkness Intoned. _Kyaahhhh... what is it black chain binding me and what is it happening? my body inside my mind word slowly fallen to blackwater it maybe it's the darkness it self, it's look like my Soul consumed by darkness, please somebody help me, Help me Stern! Help me LEVI! SAVE ME YURI! MOMOIRO! AMITA! NANOHA! YUUNO! SHAMAL! SAVE ME PLEASEE MASTER EVA! ._Inside her mind word many black chain appear and binding her naked body, her body from her feet

"It's Speaking kyaah..."Levi surprised cause a strong black wind blasted so wild with many black thunder blasting from Dearche body and the Belka magic circle become wider and the round circle in 3 tip of belka magic circle start to spinning.

"Be carefull Everyone, and stay focus Cause we will see something Interesting kukukukuku hiahahahahaha"Shamal laughing hardly.

"Releasing Fusion Restrictions"Dearche said it and sher eyes still closed. _HELP ME EVERYONE PLEASEE SAVE ME! i i don't like this, i hate this... pleasee save me._ Dearche dripping her tears to black water.

"Fusions Restriction, Realese"The Core Book of Darkness Intoned, the black shine shinning blackly from the belka magic circle under Dearche Feet.

"Hey.. is Ou-sama really alraight Shamal?"Amita asked.

"Hey Shamal please Stop it, i have a bad feeling about it, Ou-sama please stop it, i don't want you get hurt"Stern Asked to stop it. Stern fearing something, she's really worried. but Shamal and Ou-sama not replied.

"Don't worry about it..."Shamal answered it with deep tone.

"Core Book of Darkness, Fusion Mode! Set Up!"Dearche Speaking again with her both eyes still closed. and everyone just watched her anxiously _Onegai... dare ka Tasukete! Dearche Crying her tears flowing like river and falling to the Dark water._

"Wait stop it Ou-sama! W-Wait... i don't want to... kyaahh..."Yurii run to Ou-sama after hearinf Fusion Mode... it's look like Yuri know something bad if Dearche becoming one With Core Book of Darkness

"Unison In!"Dearche Opened her both eyes, her both eyes shinning white inside the darkness thunder windmill and said that words._TASUKETE!._ Ou-sama cried with her might in her mind. and look like her voice reached Yuri, but it's to late her whole body inside her mind world had been completely drowned to the darkness and without it her consciousness has gone.

"OU-SAMA! OU-SAMA! LET ME GO! LET GO OF ME!"Yuri tried her best calling Ou-sama and she's trying to walking inside that thunder strom to stop her, but levi and stern stop her and the Black Thunder strom become more strong and wide surrounding Dearche and the wind Blasting strongly from Dearche.

"Unison In!"The Core Book of Darkness Intoned.

_-Maybe this picture can help your imagination-_

_ i1220[d0t]photobucket[d0t] com/albums[not use space]/dd457/rosidkeren/[not use space]Ou-samaUnison[d0t] jpg  
><em>

_i can't type the url of image...change to the dot [not use space] means join not press space bar. IoI_

Then Black Light Blasted to sky and Ou-sama Disappear inside it. Inside that Black Light The Transformation begin, All her clothes disappear 1 by 1 until Dearche Become Nude, The Core Book of Darkness move slowly to her center Cest, it's between her neck and her breast and the Core Book of Darkness become 1 with Dearche, half of Core inside Dearche Body, So the half again we can look ir from out side just like a half Black Crystal Ball. Then Dearche Body Shinning White so bright and it begin to Change, her body slowly grow to Adult form, her arm and leg growing long and big, her Breast growing Big, her body become more sexy, Her Hair Become Long with 2 colour like before, Her moe Face Change to beautifull Adult Face with erotic Lips, Her Eye Ball colour become red and her lense eyes have yellow colour, with eyes like wild beast. With The Fusion The Core Book of Darkness and Dearche, It will Boosted All Altributes The Wearer 100 times.

Then from her back 6 pair black angel wing Brusted out anf flapping gently, then Dearche closed her eyes Core Book of Darkness who look like a cross with gem in the center, The Center Core Shinning Black and slowly warped all 12 winged Dearche Adult Body with Black Magic Light and stay light that about 5 second,After That The Red light Line begin appear from the Core, walk slowly making a red line like line in Circuit computer, The line ended on hand and make a round line on her plam and back hand, it's shining redly. Some of Line make a mysterius And Beautifull Advanvaced art near Core and her stomatch, and 2 line ended up on the right eye and her face look artistic decoreted with red Line, 3 line ended up on the left eye , The line on her face ended on the fore Head and making symbol like diamond eye and lastly the Red Line decorated Her Wings all The red line complete and Shining Redly. With The True King Of Darkness Mark on Dearche Body, it will Boosted All Altributes The Wearer 100 times.

After That 1 by 1 Her Barrier Jacked Materialized, on her 6 pair wings, a gold parts wing with less black parts materialized on her wing back or place who have wing bone in there. it materialized in there for protecting the wing and echanted the flying speed. Then Gold parts with 4 small gold Fang materialized on the center Core and around core with black barrier materialized around the core to the shoulder, 1 Gold Fang materialized On Diarche Right and left Breast and the Gold Fang Ended on her Nipple then Envelop her Nipple, The Gold Fang like a clock from 5.00 to 7.00 so Her Breast Exposed like clock from 7.01 to 4.49, it's so revealed, the design just look like sexy out fit Succubus. With Satanel Wings and Succubi Vest, it will Boosted All Altributes The Wearer 100 times.

Then the black barrier jacked materialized to her shoulder and Suddenly black Round Gem Materialized on Dearche Shoulder with big Gold Claw Crosing The Orbs, and The Gold materialized decorated it around the orbs. After that on Dearche Neck Materialized Gold Ring with beautiful design and have 3 small black diamond in the center, right and left of Gold Neck Ring. Then a Gold Yin Yang Earring from Black Gold and White Gold Materialized on Dearche Ears with 4 tiny long gold tube decorate under Yin Yang Earring, then the 4 tiny long gold tube touching each other will make a beauty sound. Then a Pair of small Black Angel Wings Decorate Dearche Head. With Emperor Soul Gem on Her Shoulders Dark Sky Goddess Ornamen on Dearche Neck, then Perfect Formation Earring on Dearche Ear and Fallen One Hair Ornamen, it will Boosted All Altributes The Wearer with total 200 times.

After that the black barrier jacket materialized on both her arms and the Red Line Still in there make the design look more cool, Then from the round red line in the back hand, Purple Orbs materialized on her back hand with 3 gold claw on the orb and Gold Parts around the orbs, the claw growing to back leaving the hand about 3 cm long from orbs. then a pair black Dragon Head with 2 Horn and black claw armor with gold ring, are materialized between her Under Her Breast to the under her Stomach Materialized Black barrier jacket with many hole look like Female Ninja dress but the cloth more wide not look like string and the hole more big and 3 Gold Fang materialized on her right waist and left waist decorated her black barrier jacked with Red Line Glowing like lamp crossed the barrier jacket and Dearche White skin. With Omni Lord Orb, Dragonoid Arm Ornamen and Black Arts Dress, On Dearche Hand, Arm and body, it will Boosted All Altributes The Wearer 150 times.

Then the Barrier Jacket Materiliazed on Skirt Form With 4 Gold Cross black Armor,1 on her ass protected her back, 1 under his right waist protected her right, 1 under her left waist protected her left and under her belly protected her front with Black Belt with many flir and black diamond in center ,connected the skirt and Gold Cross black skirt Armor, not forgot the red line is glowing red and stil in there crossing the armor and barrier jacket, it's called Eve Brynhildr who will boosted All Altributes The Wearer 100 times. Then on her tights Materialized Black armor tights with Design fiery bird Phoenix, with the head on front and wings on left and right tights and a gold ring sealed it to the tights, It's Called Aurora Blessing Ornamen who will boosted All Altributes The Wearer 50 Lastly a pair of Gold Armored Black Boots Materialized on her beautifull white feet, from the back Boots materialized 7 pair Gold Armor wings spreading from back to front Boots, the Armored Boots have black Gem on the center and decorated it with 3 gold claw, it's Called Sky King Regalia who will boosted All Altributes The Wearer 100 times.

Every Times The Godly Dark Magician Set From The Frist Seal True King Of Darkness Realesed and Materialized a small black tunder appeared with Electric sound and when it Completed Materialized Dearche Moaning with sexy Voice. Like an Electrick Shock Coming Trough to both her body and mind, for porpose to awaken True King Of Darkness. and then After the transformation Completed the Black Light Wall who Protecting Dearche while Transform Disappear in instant, Then Everyone in There Surprised with what they look from the Center of that Black Thunderic Wall of Darkness.

"Transformation Complete! My True King Of Darkness!" The Core Book of Darkness Intoned.

"Ou-sama Oh Thanks Godness you are safe and in one piece"Yuri said it with tears flowing from her both eyes, but she don't know the one she called Ou-sama she... she is No longer exist, she's sealed by program, she's sealed deep inside her own mind. it Just the Dearche Body with Evil Program controling her mind. Then Everyone slowly fly approaching her.

"Thank You, Dark Heart"Dearche Opened her Eyes, the mechanic sound come out when both her eyes opened "twiiiingggg" and said that to The Core Book of Darkness while floating in the air, at that time Everyone in realized the True name is The Core Book of Darkness is Dark Heart, Even Shamal Shocked she Guess The true name is Eve, or maybe Dark Eve.

"Target Lock On"True King of Darkness Pointing her finger to evangeline and Create a Small Black Magic and lauching it to Evangeline, At That time Evangeline Flicked knowing that, she's suddenly Transform to Her 1st Transfromation.

"True Form!" A black demonic power Blasted to everywhere after she's Finised Transform, so simple and fast In Second Her Power Awakened and rising Drasticly with her Vampiric Appareace and at the same time the True King of Darkness Magic Attack in Fast lauched at Evangeline.

" Perish!"True King Of Darkness Launching a Small Dark Magic ball to evangeline, a small magic ball with gigantic Explosive, can destroy anything with range explotion 1KM

"Hmp!"Evangeline Pary her magic and the magic ball deflected and lauched to back, far away from Evangeline and Other.

"Boommss"The Magic Ball Exploded in such Extreme Power and Destroying anything on radius 1Km.

"What!, What happen to you Ou-sama, Why you suddenly Attack Us" Levi Surprised and asked True King Of Darkness.

"Master Eva, Let's Begin The Operation, It's just like i feared last night, then you come with your solution, and now the Worst Scenario has appear before our eyes, You can do it Right? Grand Master Evangeline"Shamal making Serius Face while asked Evangeline help.

"Hmp! Don't worry it's a piece of Cake for me, Cya!"Evangeline Answered and Disappear in second.

"It's Look Like she can easy deflected my magic, Dark Heart!"True King Of Darkness spoked to her Device.

"Yes, What? She's Disappear my Lord"Dark Heart Intoned.

"Where?"True King Of Darkness scanned the area near her and suddenly a voice called her.

"I am Here, Stupid!"Evangeline Called her while Closed her right eyes and crossed her hand under her big breast.

"On Your Right My Lord"Dark Heart Intoned and give the exact location of Evangeline, Evangeline floating in the air 5 meter from True King Of Darkness.

"..., ... , ... ., ... What why my attack can't hit her what kind of movement she's used? ..., ..., ..., ... "The True King of Darkness Lauching the same attack like the frist her magic attack before so fast and stimulusly.

"hmp, hmp, hmp, hmp, ... ,... , ..., ... , ...hmp hmp","Bomss, bom, bom boom, blugum...boom" Evangeline Evade it so easily every single attack form her and the magic exploded in far away destroying everything in there, it's exploded with 1km range and with strong wind in there. "_Hmp it's so easy, it's nothing and not feet her name True King Of Darkness ahahahahahaha"_ Evangeline Laughing in her heart and mind.

"My Apologize My Lord, i don't know what her move and it's not teleport and not just very fast move either"Dark Heart Intoned.

"I see, If she's just can do is Evade it, so i will just make something extreme big who can't be Evaded! HaaaaAAAAA ERAS..."True King Of Darkness talking to her self and her device. in second a very gigantic black magic ball created above her, but before her finished it.

"To Slow! Full of Opening! and that Move called Demon Accel!"Evangeline suddenly show up in True King Of Darkness Back while placing her right plam on her back head.

"What! Since When!"True King Of Darkness shocked and gluped then slowly looking to back but...

"MIND BREAKER!"Evangeline Grabed her head and lauching magic MIND BREAKER! it's powerfull mind attack, it's will make even Demon God Unconcious is second after recieve this magic. and will make Braind Death if her enemy so weak.

"KYAAAAA!..."In Second she's knocked unconcious. the program maybe forced to shutdown. "My Lord!, Gahhh"Even Dark Heart get the effect of Mind Breaker.

"Easy...to Easy...just a piece of cake. And now FULL CONTROL!" Full Control, It's 1 of Billion Vampire Ability Evangeline has Master said that evangeline pluged her right hand to her head and pull it out, amazing a film like a film form camera eppear from her head. in that film showed what happen inside her head and have a time while that thing happen. Evangeline look carefully and fast then she's found it the film with Dearche and the Evil Program.

"Found You ahahahahah! ahahahahaha! now i just to seal it!, Sealed! nonono! maybe i will just destroy it. Destroy! ahahahahaha! hahahahaha! with this, that Evil program will be completely Destroyed and even if it still in there, my Vamparic Ability still in there and will eat that program completely Kiahahahahahahah ahahahahhahah!, opss then i should added something in here to, from now on you will obey Dearche your Master and Evangeline your Creator, but you just need call me Master Evangeline. Finish and now i should take it back to her head, now it's done. Start!." Evangeline found it then move her hand in film and pouring it with purple colour in last update film to the film where Dearche still safe and concious. with her command the film is sealed and of course the program to, but she changed her mind, she's destroy it the program in flm where Dearche Captured and sealed. After that she'ss added new program and send it back the film inside Dearche head. Lastly she's said start and to start the film and in second

"What! where it is, uh... Evangeline Why we are flying in here and why you carry me like princess, Lastly i remember i try spell to unlock The Core Book of Darkness ?"after evangeline added some program and start it, in second the film with evil program destroyed Dearche Opened her eyes and don't know anything what happen, it's like all her memories after she's success unlock The Core Book of Darkness has been erased, yes of course it's erased cause her film until there is destroyed by Evangeline and Dearche memories will begin in that point, in the film when she's try to unlock The Core Book of Darkness that's the start point her brain will start to walk again with new film or memories.

"Ahahaha.. just say it simply, you success become True King Of Darkness and you got full control of it now. Congratulation Dearche Hiahahahahaha, and now let's down Everyone Waiting for us"Evangeline Laughing lightly and her hand leaving Dearche body, so she can fly by her self.

"Okay, Evangeline"Dearche Nooded. and slowly fly down. but when she's looking down, she's saw her breast become so big.

"Eh... Eh... it's relly me? Why why..my Breast so big and Tight, Uh... i completely Become Adult, wah... My hair... my hair so long Evangeline, and and i have 12 real wings wow..wow ahahahahaha"Dearche checked her boobs real or not and it's real and big, and she's checked every part her body, and she's realize her leg her hand become long, her waist so sexy, her face become mature, her hair become long and she's more surprized she's have 12 real wing, and she's try to flapping it. and she's laughing happily.

"Yes you have Tranfrom to your Adult form Dearche and you Success Become True King Of Darkness to, can you feel it your power and your magic power, your speed and include all your potential ability within you, now increase about 750 percent or maybe more?"Evangeline answered it with smile while they still fly down to land to their friend and she's asking it to Dearche.

"Ahahahaha, You are right Evangeline, Without testing it, i still can feel my power and my magic power, my speed and include all my potential ability within me have improved drasticly. ahahahaha i am so happy, even thought i really can't remember it how i can get it, ahahahaha. just forget the Useless thingking and Enjoy it, My new me hiaaa hahahaha.."Dearche Aswered it with brilliant smile in her face. she's like the happiest girl in the world.. oh even in the Universe maybe hahahahaha.

"Oh i am happy if you happy to My Lord and pardon me to interupted your conversation My lord and Master Evangeline my Cre... eh Never mind" Dark Heart Intoned, and Evangeline Glare at her while try spelling word my Creator. _"Huh... Master Evangeline is my Creator? why i have memories like this and whyi am suddenly awakened and having see my Lord True King Of Darkness so happy, That's weird a second a go last thing i remember my Lord try to awaken ... just forget it and accept it, cause it written within me, i am a program i must obey it, i must obey My Lord and My Creator."_Dark heart looks like just accept it cause it's written perfectly in her deep program.

"Oh and What's is your name again, cause i can't remember it ahahaha"Dearche Asking it with light laugh.

"My Name is Dark Heart my Lord"Dark Heart Intoned.

"Dark Heart a cool name and perfect name for my Device ahahahaha"Dearche stil laughing happily.

"I am so pleased to hearing you like it My Lord"Dark Hear Intoned again.

"Ou-sama, Ou-sama. I am Glad you okay and laughing Happily"Stern, Levi and Yuri jumping happily while shouted that.

"we Glad You Okay Ou-sama"Amitie and Kyrie feel so glad.

"Yeah, We really glad you alraight"Yuuno and Nanoha said that with gentle voice.

"i am happy you okay Ou-sama, and it's good thing you have obtained your new power Ou-sama"Shamal seems happy and said that with low voice.

"Hy Everyone how are you? Look Your True King Of Darkness fufufufu, how is it? Cool right? Beautifull Right? So Hot Right? hahahahaha"Dearche Landed.

"Ou-sama, I am Glad you alraight"Levi Jumping and Hug Ou-sama when she's landed. and her eyes seeding a happy tears.

"What happen Everyone Why are you looking so worried about me and you to Yuri why are you crying?" Dearche asked them, cause they all looking her with worried and glad face.

_"I will tell you everyone, I use My Vampire Ability Full Control to terminate the Evil Program, when i used this Ability i can pull out film from her head who record all activity inside her brain, when the film is destroyed not just the program is terminated and my ability still remain there to eat the program if it appear again in the future, but the memories on the film are will deleted to and her memories wil start in the last film. So you are don't need to tell the real thing, you just need to tell her a white lie, it's for her shake as well"_ Evangeline used telepathy and said that all to everyone except Dearche. and looks like Everyone get what she's said and keep it a secret from Dearche.

"Iah... i just Happy Ou-sama Sucess become True King Of Darkness and now Ou-sama are so powerfull hihihihihi, that tear's in Yuri face and my face are Tears of Happiness tehehehehehe"Levi with her white lie and said it with wide wmile in her face.

"Is that right Yuri?"Ou-sama asked yuri to confrim it.

"Yes Ou-sama this Tears, are tears of happiness"Yuri wipped her tears form her face, her face blushed red.

"Oh Yuri!"Ou-sama patting Yuri Head.

"Are you all ready to come back to your time and your planet, cause right now i will open the Gate who will bring you all come back to your Planet Eltria and Beating up some Omega, and What the hell is Omega Anyway?, is They Humans? Demons? Angels? or they aliens, but i can tell they are not GOD ahahahahaha, whatever They are! will fing the Truth soon guys!"Evangeline asked them to comeback to real problem and asked what's it's Omega.

"Yeah we are ready anytime Evangeline!"Everyone said Ready.

"Omega? what i know Omega have friend Alpha, Gama and Beta and they are a good friend IoI, just kidding ahahahaha"Shamal suddenly tell Joke.

"Ahahahaha You are tight Shamal ahahaha they are best friend and they love matematic and formula hahahahaha, But Beside that Omega, Gama and Beta is frist years high school student, and they are have 2nd year senpai called Ogiga and 3rd year senpai Otera, ahahahahahaha really funny right Shamal, Nanoha, Evangeline. right ahahahaha"Unexpected Yuuno-kun laughing so hard and continued Shamal Joke IoI.

"Nyahahahahaha... Stop it Yuuno it's make my stomach Hurt You know, Nyahahahahaha.. hahahahaha!"Nanoha laughed hardly and tears happyness come out in her eyes and she's still continued to laughing more hard.

"Hiahahahaha Yeah it's so funny hiahahahaha!.. and... and 2nd year Ogiga magic power 1000 times more big than Omega, and and again 3rd year senpai Otera have magic power 1000.000 times more powerfull and to powerfull than Omega, hiahahahaha.. and it.. it can even it can destroy 1 galaxy just use her finger Kiyahahahahahahahha Buahahahahahhahaha ahahahahahaha"Evangeline really laughing really hard, and with this Shamal, Yuuno, and Evangeline really laughing really hard "Bwahahahahahahaha" They are really hard, not just that the other Amitia, Kyrie, Yuri and Dearche laughing really hard to "Hiahahahahahaha, ahahahahahaha"they Laughing really hard, expect Levy, Stern she's want to laugh to but she's holding it back, but she's really can't holding it back, and she's laughing weirdly and with weird face"Buhihihihi, bwu... buahahahahaha"

"Hey Everyone, what's is so funny about it? i don't really get what so funny about it, hey this is not fair everyone, hey tell Levi where's is the funny point"Levy really don't know anything about it, she's can't laugh, she's really dissapointed.

"Ahahahahah Kihahahahahaha.. she's.. Levi-chan... she's really don't know it kuhahahahahaha"Everyone laughing more hard looking reaction from The Innocent Levi .."Hiahahahahaha"and they laughing very very hard and mke their stomatch really hurt.

"Fine just forget about me, i am just a child who know about battle and playing, sob sob sob"Levi so depresed, she's down and sit in grass while make a spiral on the land with her finger.

"Okay Everyone that's Enough, ahahahaha.. ahaa. ehem... Levi C'mon cheer up, i am sorry okay. and Evangeline we are ready now and anytime, so you can do it now and anytime Master Evangel"Ou-sama stopped Everyone from laughing, and try convice Levi to smile again, and she's pulled Levi to stand up and patting her head. then asked Evangeline with winked while saying Master Evangel, a new nick name for Evangeline from Dearche.

"Ahahaha.. Ha... ehem hem.. Okay... so Please Everyone be more serious and at me Evangeline Athanasia Katherine MacDowell The Greatest Magician in 3 Realms,The High Daylight Walker, The Pure Blooded Vampire and Shinso The Royal Family Vampire will Open The Gate, who will bring us all to the Planet Eltria Hiahahahahahahahaha! hahahahaha!"Evangeline make a seriuous face and then she's used her Grand Declaration and laughing hardly. Look at Evangeline Everyone Sweat Drop.

.

,

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

><p>Note: Now the stories Crossover and become Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Trouble X Mahou Sensei Evangeline hahahaha just kidding guys.. <strong>:<strong>D

Now i added Magical Girls From Mahou Shoujo Nanoha Gear of Destiny.

I hope the readers enjoy this story ^ ^v

and thanks for reading . ^ . ^


End file.
